My Hero Playthrough
by Xavon Wrentaile
Summary: Midoriya Izuku always wanted to be a Hero. But now he bears that burden for more than just himself. With the power of The Gamer, he just might be the next #1 Hero. Izuku as The Gamer. Massive x-over story, expect changes to the 1-A roster...
1. Chapter 1

It was a stupid thing to do. I admit it. But I was just so angry. Angry at the teachers and my classmates for enabling it, even encouraging it. At myself for never standing up. Not that it would have done me any good. He was stronger and faster than me. And that's not counting his Quirk.

But yeah, most of all I was angry at Kacchan. Bakugou Katsuki, my supposed friend. He had always been rough. But after he got his Quirk, he got worse. Everyone praised him, no-one stopped him.

I knew I would never be a Hero. I wanted it, studied for it. But I was Quirkless. In a world where 80% of the people had powers, and that number was growing every day, I was abnormal. Subpar. Even if I tried the other route, learning martial arts and acrobatics, I just didn't have the genes for it. No amount of exercise would increase my height. And there was no way I could build up the necessary muscle. Not without some kind of drug. Maybe if I had started years before.

Still, I couldn't let it go. I watched Heroes and Villains. Learned their Quirks. Figured out their weaknesses and limits. And strategies to take them down. Also their untapped potential, ways they could have used their powers, but didn't. I even had a ranking system, based on an old game book from before powers were real. It wasn't perfect, but it gave me a structure to work on and good estimates.

Kacchan got angry again. Because I had put down that I wanted to go to UA. Wanted to be a Hero. Only this time, he took my latest Hero notebook. He blew it up with his power, and then threw it out the window, into the koi pond. When I fished it out. Saw it. It was like everything from the last ten years just bubbled up. Exploded out.

You might think that was me explaining how my amazing Quirk suddenly manifested. It wasn't. No, I just got mad and punched the cement barrier around the pond. Full on with my right hand, as hard as I could.

Like I said, stupid. I didn't think I had broken anything. But the knuckles on my first two fingers split, and bled freely. The rest of my hand was all scuffed up, and it hurt like hell. Tears spilled from my eyes, the physical pain matching the hurt in my heart. All I could do was wrap my hand as best I could in my handkerchief. And then trudge home.

* * *

"Izuku, honey," my mom cried out when she saw the blood dripping from my hand. She hurried over, and drew me gently to the table. Mom quickly got the first aid kit. I always wondered if she had been a nurse, the way she treated my injuries. Or had she just gotten so good, taking care of me?

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Bullies," I said, evasively. With my dad away all the time, it was just her and me. We were close, and I couldn't lie to her. But at the same time, I wasn't going to rat out my friend.

She looked shocked, and I quickly clarified, "Not like that. He threw my notebook in the pond. And when I saw it, I got mad, annd I... I punched the barrier."

"Oh, Izuku," she consoled me, as she finished cleaning my cuts, and began wrapping them.

"Mom?" I asked carefully, "Do you think it is okay, for me to try to go to UA?"

I didn't mention becoming a Hero. It was an unspoken thing between us. She regretted her reactions, after we found out I was Quirkless. And she worried about me. UA had other areas of study, like costuming and technology for Heroes, and legal and promotional studies to support them. We both pretended that I would be happy in one of those classes.

"Izuku, I'm not going to tell you that you can do anything," she said firmly, "Even All Might can't fly, or move things without touching them."

She illustrated that by pulling the scissors out of the box with her own power.

"But that doesn't mean you can't try. That you shouldn't try. You should follow your dream as far as you want to. There we go."

She taped down the last bandage.

* * *

After dinner and homework, I had tried to play the Nippon Hero Musou. I was hoping to finally get All Might up to level 100. I'm sorry to say I had been maining Mount Lady, for the long reach of her normal attacks, and Present Mic, for his omnidirectional specials. But now I had enough materials for all of All Might's badges, so I wanted to unleash his full power. Unfortunately, with the pain in my hand and the bandages in the way, I couldn't play very well. So I ended up going to bed early.

Have you ever woken up, and been caught thinking your dream was real? That you were late for school, or aliens were invading? At first I thought that was what was happening to me.

I opened my eyes, only to see a familiar notification screen hovering in front of me. It didn't match any specific game. If anything, it looked more like the 'yellow boxes' from Dad's old American comics.

**[You have had a proper meal and a good night's sleep. Health and energy fully restored.]**

"That what I get for playing games while on Tylenol," I muttered, waving a hand before my face before wiping the sleep out of my eyes. The box obligingly vanished.

I levered myself out of bed. Normally at this point I would have been stifling a yawn or even hitting snooze. But today I felt really good. Alert and energized. And the normal morning chill didn't seem to bother me either. I skipped my robe, and went out to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Izuku," my mom looked a bit surprised, "How is your hand?"

"Pretty good, so far," I told her. I flexed my fingers to show her.

"That's good," she smiled, "If you have any pain later, be sure to go to the nurse."

"I will."

After wolfing down my breakfast, which earned me another odd look, I went into the bathroom to clean up. I washed my face, ran a comb through my hair in vain, brushed and flossed. Then I rinsed with mouthwash. I closed my eyes when I spit it out, having learned that minty spray in the eyes was not a pleasant feeling. And when I opened them again.

**[You have taken good care of your teeth. Skill Oral Hygiene (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

I blinked at it. I definitely wasn't waking up anymore. It stayed there, hovering right in between me and the mirror. I reached out to touch it, and my hand passed right through it. But it stayed in place. I noticed the little X in the upper right corner, and tried to tap it. There no sensation, but this time the message disappeared.

"I'm going crazy," I told my reflection, "Either that, or someone in the building has a hologram Quirk, and is messing with me."

It didn't answer, which I took as a good sign. I was used to pranks, some of which could be really elaborate, depending on the powers involved. But I didn't have time to worry about it now. I had to get to school.

* * *

**[You are on guard and looking for information. Skill Analyze (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

I was watching for whoever might be doing this. And just in general for Kacchan or his groupies. But even though I let the window hang out for a few minutes, no-one else on the street reacted. It seemed like I was the only one who could see it.

* * *

**[You are paying close attention to the lesson. Skill Mathematics, Basic (lvl 1) unlocked.**

**You have gained two new Wit skills in one day. Wit +1.]**

If it was a prank, whoever it was, was either in my school, or had a really long range. But a new suspicion was forming in me, and a new hope. I pushed it down, and kept listening.

* * *

**[You are trying (poorly) to avoid the getting hit. Skill Dodge (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

I would have thought I had that one already... Hooray dodgeball. I wonder if I could get my hands on the ball, if I could unlock a 'Throw' skill, or something like that.

**[You have made a good guess based on available information. Intuition +1.]**

If this was a prank, it had to be some form of telepathy Quirk.

* * *

**[You are paying close attention to the lesson. Skill Chemistry, Basic (lvl 1) unlocked.**

**You have gained three new Wit skills in one day. Wit +2.]**

**[You are paying close attention to the lesson. Skill Creative Writing (lvl 1) unlocked.**

**You have gained two new Charisma skills in one day. Charisma +1.]**

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, I wasn't sure if I was more confused or annoyed. But I was also finally ready to consider that thrid option.

"So I could be crazy," I mumbled, "or it could be a prank. Or maybe, just maybe, it could be that I finally gained my Quirk. It's not impossible. After all, Jobs, the Fruit Hero, didn't discover his power until he was sixteen, because his dad was so allergic to apples. But then what happened to trigger it. Nothing out of the order happened yesterday. I've been hurt before, I've played games before. Dinner wasn't anything strange. And wouldn't it make more sense if I had just finally had too much and snapped. That happened to a lot of kids in America before they passed those laws. I should be glad I don't have access to a gun. But if I was going crazy would it be like..."

I was cut off when a pencil hit my forehead.

"Cut it out, you shitty nerd!" Bakugo roared at me. I suddenly realized I had actually by thinking out loud. Again.

Fortunately the pencil was a light plastic one. And hit me eraser first. So it didn't break the skin.

Break the skin. My eyes widened as I thought that, and remembered the first message. I quickly dug my thumb nail under the tape, and pulled off the bandage on my right pointer finger. It was clean. No blood, no scab, not even a scar. I glanced around, and realized since I had shut up, no-one was looking at me anymore. I peeled off the rest of the cloth and tape as quickly as I could, and stuffed it in my pocket, only vaguely noticing that pulling the tape off didn't even sting.

My right hand was unmarked, like the stupid punch yesterday had never happened.

Hindsight being twenty twenty, I recognize that my lack of injuries could just have easily been part of the hallucination or trick. But by that logic, I could have imagined everything since. Or I could just be a manga character. I can only accept the reality I have, especially when everyone else seems to share it.

I could barely believe it.

"I have a Quirk," I said as softly as I could, not wanting anyone to know before I could be sure.

* * *

I had originally planned to linger around town on my way home, hoping to see Heroes in action. Especially since the news said All Might was back in Musutafu.

Instead I rushed home as quickly as I could. I beat mom home, which was good. I wasn't ready to explain my hand. Not yet. Not until I was sure.

I got changed into comfortable clothing. I sat down at my desk, my computer still off. I took a deep breath. Then I said the word that would change my life.

"Status."

Another of the screens appeared, this one noticeably larger.

**[Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Race: Human (Quirk metagene negative)**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 2**

**Active Title: The Gamer]**

There was more, a lot more. But what got my attention was the Race. Human, of course. But "Quirk metagene negative"? Did that mean I didn't have a Quirk after all. Was this really just a trick? Or was it something else?

I considered that for a while. I also glanced quickly through the other tabs. In fact, I jumped back and forth between them as fast as I could, hoping to trip up my own brain or whoever might be tricking me. But it failed, the screens always said the same thing as the last time, and shifted immediately.

**[You have conducted a logical experiment to try to disprove a hypothesis. Wit +1.]**

Another screen appeared in front of my status. I quickly closed it, staring at my attribute that had just increased.

Could this really be real? But if it wasn't a Quirk, then just what was it?

"Izuku, honey," my mom called out gently from the other side of the door. It was her worried voice. Had I dropped the bandages?

"Izuku, can I come in?" she said again, "We really need to talk."

"Sure mom," I told her. And left the screen up, to test if mom could see it.

She opened the door, and I could see she had been crying, but had tried to dry her eyes.

"Mom," I said nervously, "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's about Bakugou-kun," she said, "There's been a Villain attack..."

* * *

_That was both the best and worst day of my life. And the start of my path to being the greatest Hero in the world. A path I walked for both myself and my fallen friend._

* * *

Current status:

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Race: Human (Quirk metagene negative)**

**Age: 14**

**Level: 2**

**Active Title: The Gamer**

**Health: 15/15**

**Energy: 43/43**

**Attributes:**

**(S)trength: 3**

**(A)gility: 4**

**(E)ndurance: 3**

**(Q)uickness: 3**

**(W)it: 15**

**(I)ntuition: 14**

**(C)harisma: 5**

**(D)etermination: 6**

**(L)uck: 1**

**Unused Points:**

**Attribute: 9**

**Skill: 3**

**Talent: 1**

**Skills:**

**Modern Tech (W): 13**

**Computer Gaming (W/A): 14**

**Japanese Language (W/C): 11**

**English Language (W/C): 4**

**Scientific Method (W/I): 6**

**Oral Hygiene (C): 1**

**Analyze (W): 1**

**Mathematics, Basic (W): 1**

**Dodge (A): 1**

**Chemistry, Basic (I): 1**

**Creative Writing (C): 1**

**Talents:**

**Studious**

**Gamer's Body**

**Gamer's Mind**

* * *

_**Author's ****note:**For those who are wondering, Bakugou was killed by Sludge. Because Izuku wasn't there to slow Sludge down, it escaped from All Might. So it was still able to catch Bakugou. And because Izuku wasn't there to inspire All Might, Sludge killed Bakugou before getting killed by Endeavour. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Fair warning, this one's a bit of an info dump. But I also have an outline for chapters 3-13, so it looks like this one will be continuing..._

* * *

The funeral for Bakugou Katsuki was held three days later.

It was pretty much an emotional rollercoaster for me.

I was sad, of course. Kacchan was my first friend. Even if things had been strained between us over the last decade or so, I still considered him as more than just a classmate. And then there were his parents; of course they felt terrible. And while I didn't know Bakugou-san that well, Mitsuki-oba-san had always been good to me. So I felt bad for them.

I was mad, of course. Mostly at that villain. But it was dead, burned to ash by Endeavour. Kacchan hadn't been hurt by his flames. It was already too late; Kacchan had suffocated and also been partially digested. Unfortunately, there was more to it than that.

See, the school had offered our grade the afternoon off, so we could attend the funeral. Almost everyone took them up on the offer. But only one of them showed up. The quiet, blue haired girl from the class next door. I didn't know her name, and didn't feel comfortable approaching her. I wasn't sure how she was connected to Kacchan. Had she liked him? Hate and feared him? Or was she just that respectful?

I tried to give the others some credit. Maybe it was just to hard for them. I know in their place, Kacchan would have gone to the arcade, not able to admit to his feelings. Or face his own mortality through the death of a classmate. I still couldn't help but think that they should have shown up.

I was happy, surprisingly. Not that Kacchan was dead. No, it was because my dad's company actually agreed to fly him back for the funeral, so I got to see him for once. Even better, some Heroes came. Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms all came. They all apologized to Kacchan's parents, for failing to save him. Endeavour was too busy to come, but sent a representative from his agency to offer his regrets.

* * *

_Years later, I learned that that was a lie. Endeavour didn't even know Kacchan's name, or bother to learn when the funeral was. His daughter, the 'representative', did it all on her own._

* * *

Both mom and Mitsuki-oba-san were inconsolable. That didn't stop them from trying to comfort each other. Which only seemed to make thing worse. It hurt me to seem them like that.

"Mitsuki-oba-san," I said, edging slowly closer to the sobbing ladies. Both moms turned to look at me, as did Bakugou-san.

"I just..." I stuttered. Then I took a breath and steeled myself, "Kacchan and I both had the same dream. To get into UA and become Heroes. His dream was even greater, to be the #1 Hero, while I would have been happy just to make it in. But not anymore. From now on, I'm going to work even harder. Hard enough for both of us. And I will become the #1 Hero. For both of us."

"I'm sure Katsuki-kun would have been very happy to hear that," Bakugou-san told me kindly.

"Really?" I blinked, "I thought he would have called me 'stupid Deku' and yelled that I would never surpass him."

"Ha," Mitsuki-oba-san barked a laugh, smiling for the first time that afternoon, "That does sound more like our son."

"'Deku'?" Kacchan's dad copied me, "Did he call you that?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a sheepish grin, "It's another way to read my name. And he said it fit me because I was like a deku (wooden doll); cheap, empty, practically worthless, and unable to do anything on my own."

He flinched at that, and the moms exchanged glances.

"You know that brat was never good at expressing himself," Mitsuki-oba-san told me with fake levity, "He probably just never thought to mention the other side."

"Other side?" I prompted, confused.

"Yes," she said firmly, clamping her hands on my shoulders, "Because you are empty, that means you can be filled up. Just like you can paint a blank wooden doll to be a Hero, or an anime character, you can become anything. I think deep down, Katsuki believed that. And I believe you will become a Hero."

I didn't miss how my mom turned away, so I wouldn't see the look on her face.

* * *

**[Congratulations! You have read the entire Basic Manual (seriously, who does that anymore?). Wit +3, Endurance +2, Determination +2, Japanese Language skill improved (lvl 12).]**

If I was going to use my power, live up to Mitsuki-oba-san's expectations, and become the #1 Hero, I needed to know everything about my power. Fortunately, like all good games, it came with instructions.

There were ten tabs when I called up the interface. [Status], [Inventory], [Skills], [Talents], [Party], and [System] were all visible and active. There was one concealed tab between [Inventory] and [Skills], and three of them between [Party] and [System].

Unfortunately, [System] did not include a save function. It did let me turn on a customizable Heads Up Display, which I played around with a bit before turning it off. Seeing a floating display of my health was a little disconcerting. And a little morbid. I could also choose from a couple of styles for the interface wihdows and change the interface language. Most importantly, there was the manual.

**[Status]** was a list of my current abilities. It was also where I could spend saved up points to improve my attributes. Just as a test, I put one more point into Luck, not wanting to have the lowest possible value.

Speaking of Attributes, there were a number of ways I could improve them. Just by naturally doing things associated with them, they would go up. More the harder I worked. Except for Luck, apparently, another reason I put a point into it. The second way was just as obvious, every time I leveled up, I got seven points to spend. Other people only got five, which was a benefit of my power. Similarly, I got three skill points per level, instead of two. And while most people got one talent point every third level, I got them every third level and every fifth level, too. Except for multiples of 15, then one of the two talent points was delayed a level. Anyway, as I did with Luck, I could spend my points freely, improve any Attribute or Skill I wanted without even trying. According to the manual, other people only spent their points subconsciously.

I could also improve my attributes by unlocking certain talents. And there was a fourth method, but it was hidden.

**[Inventory]** showed what I was wearing and using, equipment if you will. And also let me store a small number of items in an extra-dimensional space. I only had ten blocks of storage, in a two by five grid. But small items could stack in some cases. Both a handful of pencils and three of my Hero Notebooks only took one block, but each of my school books took up one of its own. My desk chair took four blocks, and even when I took everything else out, I couldn't store my bed.

**[Skills]** gave a deep explanation of the skills I had. It also showed new skills I could unlock, with basic descriptions. I could spend points to buy or improve any of those Skills. Also like Attributes, I could improve Skills by using them. There were also Skill books, which I could use to improve or unlock a Skill, but the book would be consumed in the process. It seemed my chemistry book qualified, but I wasn't going to destroy school property. There was a greyed out way to improve my Skills, too.

The Skills tab also showed Skills I was close to being able to unlock, along with the prerequisites. As well as dozen of greyed out skills I was either not close to, or would never be able to unlock.

**[Talents]** was much the same; what I have and what I could get. Except that Talents could not be improved, they were one and done. And the only way to get them was to spend points or use the hidden method.

My Talents themselves were a bit more interesting.

**[Studious]** simply gave me a constant bonus to improve my Wit and Intuition, as well as any associated skills.

**[Gamer's Body]** let me heal almost anything with a good meal and eight hours of sleep. There were some status ailments it could not cure, and those might block my healing. It also reduced feelings of pain and fatigue. Finally, it gave me a single 'Energy' pool, instead of separate pools for 'Stamina', 'Mana', 'Ki', and 'Psions'. My Energy was only equal to the two highest pools I would have normally had, but since I could freely use it for anything, it was a decent trade off.

Except magic. I had purchasable Talents for Psychic powers and Ki powers, but nothing for magic. Maybe it wasn't real, or maybe they were just Talents I couldn't access yet. Either way, all three of them required me to buy Talents, before I could start using the Skills. And I was carefully considering which one to buy first.

**[Gamer's Mind]** made me immune to mundane fear, confusion, surprise, etc. Basically, I wouldn't freeze up in battle. It also gave me resistance to mental status ailments from Quirks. Or, I guess, other powers like mine. If they existed. It also protected me from Survivor's Guilt, PTSD, and similar mental issues. That part worried me a bit, but I quickly got over it.

**[Party]** was just like it sounded. I could invite up to four people into my 'Party'. If I did so, they would get access to their own [Status], [Skills], and [Talents] tabs. As well as more restricted access to the [Party] tab. It also meant we shared any experience points we got, but increased the overall total.

That was the other thing that struck me. There were multiple mentions of XP in the book, and both I and my Skills had levels. But none of the screens offered me any sort of XP total or gauges.

"So now what?" I mumbled to myself, "Obviously I need to train. The UA Exams are in ten months. I'm going to need equipment. And I should see if any of the books in the bookstore will unlock new skills, especially physical ones. And I need to decide if I want to get the first Ki Talent, or the first Psychokinesis Tal..."

I was cut off by a pair of quick, sharp pings. Accompanied by pop up screens.

**[Quest Alert  
Oldest Ally  
**Tell your mother about "The Gamer" and convince her to help you attend UA.  
**Rewards:**  
Advance on your allowance to buy training materials  
Talent: ? ?  
Talent: ? ?  
**Failure Penalties:**  
None (However the reward talents are normally not available until higher levels and you must purchase them on your own.)  
**Time Limit: 76 Hours  
****(Accept) (Decline)]**

I immediately hit accept, having been planning to talk to my mom and ask for an advance anyway. That just made the decision easier. But the second screen made me shiver.

**[MANDATORY QUEST ALERT  
The Path of a Hero  
**Gain entrance to UA Academy in the Hero Course.  
**Rewards:**  
100,000 XP  
5 bonus skill points  
2 bonus talent point **  
Failure Penalties:**  
Immediate and permanent loss of "The Gamer"  
**Time Limit: 314 Days  
(Accept)]**

I did some quick math in my head.

**[Calculated a future date. +1 Wit, Mathematics, Basic skill improved (lvl 2)]**

314 days. One week after the UA entrance exams. One shot, or I would lose my power. Forever.

Then, as I watched, the clock ticked over to midnight, and the counter went down to 313.

I hit the accept button. And then went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, so I would have time to talk to my mom then.

But before I fell asleep, I checked something on instinct (and got another +1 Intuition for it). The blank tab between [Inventory] and [Skills] said [Quests] and was no longer disabled.

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 14  
****Level: 2  
****Active Title: The Gamer  
****Health: 18/18  
****Energy: 52/52**

**Attributes:**

**(S)trength: 3  
****(A)gility: 4  
****(E)ndurance: 5  
****(Q)uickness: 3  
****(W)it: 19  
****(I)ntuition: 15  
****(C)harisma: 5  
****(D)etermination: 8  
****(L)uck: 2**

**Unused Points:  
****Attribute: 8  
****Skill: 3  
****Talent: 1**

**Skills: **

**Modern Tech (W): 13  
****Computer Gaming (W/A): 14  
****Japanese Language (W/C): 12  
****English Language (W/C): 4  
****Scientific Method (W/I): 6  
****Oral Hygiene (C): 3  
****Analyze (W): 1  
****Mathematics, Basic (W): 2  
****Dodge (A): 1  
****Chemistry, Basic (I): 1  
****Creative Writing (C): 1**

**Talents: **

**Studious  
****Gamer's Body  
****Gamer's Mind**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, and quickly went over certain sections of the manual again, as I tried to figure out what I would tell my mom. Considering her probable counter arguments, I went over to the bookshelf, took out a specific book, and then stored it in my Inventory. Then it was out to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom," I said as naturally as I could. Except a squeak in my voice ruined it. Then I looked around.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh, ahh," she hesitated, "He left last night, caught a red-eye back to America. He has work you know..."

"Mom," I prompted gently, "Is something going on with dad? With you and dad? You two barely talked yesterday, and he left without saying goodbye."

"Well, Izuku honey," she said cautiously, "I guess I should tell you. Your father and I are legally separated."

"Legally separated?" I parroted in confusion.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about that," she said, "It has only been an option in Japan for about twenty years, and it is still uncommon. It means that while we are still married, we are apart, and we own our possessions individually. And certain other aspects are spelled out in the agreement."

"Like me?" I asked softly.

She looked down, and didn't say anything.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" I realized.

"No, Izuku," she hurried over and hugged me, "It was not your fault. You are _not_ to blame. You should never believe that. Your father and I always burned bright. When we were happy..."

She blushed, and I tried not to think about it.

"But even from the beginning, when we fought, it was like dynamite," she continued, "Mitsuki always said she was surprised we lasted long enough to get married."

"But what drove you apart," I countered, "What made you fight, was me."

"There is a school," she said, "A school for Quirkless children. One where they don't spend time trying to teach you about controlling Quirks, or about Quirk laws. A school where children without powers don't have to be afraid, bullied."

For a moment I considered that. But I wasn't that naive. Bullying pre-dated Quirks. There is no reason to think that just because the school only had Quirkless students, didn't mean they wouldn't find other reasons to torment each other.

"But that school is near the north shore of Hokkaido," she continued, "A boarding school. I didn't want to send you away, not at five years old. And there were... rumors."

I could imagine. Teachers' cruelty was the first thing that came to mind. But even worse... An isolated school, a population with a specific genetic trait. That would be a perfect testing ground. Or control group.

* * *

_A few years later, a certain Hero agency investigated the school. Not long after, most of the administration and some of the teachers went to prison for a very long time. And the school was shut down._

* * *

"Your father didn't believe the stories, he thought it would be best for you to go there," Mom told me, "And I was adamant you stay. So yes, we fought about it. If it hadn't been that, it would have been something else."

She looked at my face, and must have seen the doubts. She smiled sadly and said.

"But the final straw was how I've let myself go," she told me, "The second time he came back from America, he looked at me, and asked for the separation."

That got me out of my funk, making me angry.

"That's not true, mom," I told her, "There's nothing wrong with you. You are still really pretty."

"That's kind of you," she said wistfully, "Too bad the doctor doesn't agree."

She looked at me firmly, "Your father is a good man. He takes good care of us. And part of me will always care for him. But no, we are not together anymore."

I hugged her again, and she returned it. Then she gave me another look.

"Now, it seemed like you had something you wanted to talk to me about," she said pointedly as she released me.

"Yes," I scratched the back of my head nervously, "It's about what I told Mitsuki-oba-san."

"That was very kind of you," Mom said carefully, "But of course..."

"Mom, I have a power," I interrupted her, "It happened the die Katsuki day'd. Err, day he died... Just woke up that morning, and I just had it."

"Are you sure?" she asked slowly. I held up my right hand.

"You might have forgot, what with everything that happened," I countered, "But remember my hand? The split knuckles from punching the barrier? That wouldn't heal in just four days, right?"

She took my hand gently. Looked it over. Then she smiled, tearing up.

"Oh, Izuku," she grabbed me a third time, "You have a Quirk. What is it?"

"It's not a Quirk," I mused out loud, "Or at least it says it isn't."

"What does that mean, Izuku?" she looked confused and a little worried.

"I guess it might be fastest just to show you," I decided. Then I proclaimed firmly, "Party Invite, Midoriya Inko."

**[Izuku Midoriya has invited you to join his party.**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I noticed that all the messages displayed our names in western order.

My mom looked at the box nervously.

"It's okay, mom," I reassured her, "Just hit 'accept'."

She did.

"Now say 'status'," I encouraged her.

"Status?" she said questioningly.

The window appeared before her, and I made it a point not to look at it.

I explained to her everything I had read in the manual, and had seen for myself. I showed her my own Status box, pointing out my "Quirk metagene negative" qualifier. I got into a real roll, but she didn't interrupt me.

"... and health is equal to the sum of your physical attributes at level 1, plus half of your Endurance, rounded up, for each level you gain," I told her, finally petering out.

"Izuku," my mom said carefully, "Have you thought about this? It might just be a hologram Quirk, responding to your own thoughts and desires. The same thing with your fingers."

"I had considered that," I agreed, "Tested it. But what about this?"

I flipped over to my inventory, and took out the book. Handed it to her.

"Your father gave you this, two years ago," she flipped it over, revealing the title, 'JavaScript 11 for Noobs'.

"It's real, right?" I prompted. She nodded, but was holding back a protested that my possible illusion Quirk might have concealed it.

"Hold on to it, tight," I gently placed one finger on the book.

[**This book contains the skills JavaScript ES11 and Software Methodology. Learning them will consume the book. Proceed with learning these skills?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I hit 'accept' without hesitating.

**[Skill book used. Skill JavaScript ES11 (lvl 1) unlocked. Skill Software Methodology (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

Mom blinked as the book vanished, leaving a light coating of paper dust on her hands. I blinked because I unlocked what I guessed were both Wit based skills, but my attribute did not improve.

Then I looked at her again, and there was still doubt on my Mom's face.

"Okay, I have one last thing to prove this is real."

"Izuku, honey," she said softly, but I plowed on ahead. I flipped over to the Talents tab, and scrolled to one of the two Talents I had been thinking about buying first. I didn't think 'Ki Initiate' would convince Mom that it wasn't just an illusion, so I went instead with 'Telekinesis, Basic'. Then I flipped back over to the Skills list. Three new unlocked skills has jumped to the top; 'Telekinesis', 'TK Attack', and 'TK Defense'. I put my three unspent skill points into 'Telekinesis'. Then I looked up at my Mom determinedly.

I pointed past her, into the kitchen. Without touching it, from a good three meters away, I turned on the sink. I picked up the dish towel, and ran it under the water. I nearly dropped the towel as I turned the water off. Then I clumsily wrang out the towel. My Energy was draining faster than I would have expected. But I had just unlocked the lowest level Talent, and my Skill level was really low. All the more reason I needed practice.

I unsteadily pulled the damp cloth over to my Mom, and held it out for her, saying, "Sorry, I didn't know using a skill book would be that messy."

After she wiped her hands off, I dusted the floor with the cloth, still not touching it. Then I set it next to the sink, to add to the laundry later.

"So, umm, what do you think?" I asked nervously, silently praying she believed me.

"Izuku," she addressed me directly, "Why are you going this far? Telling me all this, showing me all this? Even spending those points just to make a point, after telling me how rare they are?"

"They might not be that rare, if I can just figure out how to gain XP and level up," I mumbled, but caught myself before I could plunge down my normal speculative rabbit hole, "And I was going to buy Telekinesis anyway, maybe just not until next level. But why?"

I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head again.

"To be honest," I came clean, "Part of it is because I got a quest telling me to tell you. And another part of it is I'm going to ask for an advance on my allowance. I need to train for the UA Entrance Exam. So I am going to need work out clothing, some training weights, and hopefully I can find some useful skill books at the bookstore."

Then I took her hand, and squeezed it gently.

"But mainly, I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know that this isn't just a lark or a crazy dream. I didn't want you to worry about me getting hurt. And I didn't want to hide anything from you."

She just looked at me for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Tell you what?" she said happily, "Why don't you go get cleaned up and dressed, and we will go out for breakfast, to celebrate your Quirk... or whatever this is. Then we can go shopping for supplies. But on one condition. Or make that two."

"What's that?" I said carefully.

"First, this is just an advance on your normal allowance," she told me, "We are not made of money. Unless you have a talent for that hidden somewhere."

"Not that I know of," I conceded to her joke, "yet."

"That's too bad," she sighed in mock despair. Then she sobered, and said, "Secondly, you leave me in your party, at least until you have a specific reason to remove me. That way, I can make sure you aren't getting hurt or going overboard."

"I can do that," I smiled.

"Then I will help you," she said, "You can consider your first quest complete."

I whooped, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," I told her as I darted back to my room.

* * *

_Midoriya Inko watched wistfully as her son hurried off to get ready. His determination filled her with guilt. Especially considering his supposedly low value in the named attribute. Plus a small amount of guilt that she had openly looked at his stats, while he avoided looking at hers._

_When had she started giving up? She had not said a word when her husband asked to put a legal hold on their relationship. She had not been able to comfort her son when reality tried to crush his dream, and she had let her fear and guilt drive her into the kitchen._

_No, it was even earlier than that. With Izuku out of the room, she flipped back to her Talents. She only had three, with five talent points unused. Two were 'Cooking' and 'First Aid'. The third was her Quirk; 'Quirk: Gravity Pull I'. That was right, 'I'. Immediately under it was a 'Quirk: Gravity Pull II', with a brief description. Under that was 'Quirk: Gravity Pull III', greyed out except for the name. And below that, it branched off into three more Talents, their details completely obscured._

_The Quirk she just accepted was weak; useless for anything more than mundane tasks, had multiple layers of hidden depths. But she had never known. She had never tried. Inko had just given up, accepted the hand she thought she was holding._

_"No more," she said softly, "I'm not giving up any more. For myself, and for my son."_

_**[You have made a firm and heartfelt declaration. Determination +1.]**_

_Inko immediately purchased 'Quirk: Gravity Pull II'. That added more information to the third level, showing her that neither her skill with her Quirk, nor her related attributes were high enough yet. She went back to the main screen, and pumped her Intuition and Determination both up to 21._

_"I don't have the Skill points," she mumbled, not unlike her son, "So I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way."_

_She pulled the dirty towel over to herself, and took it to the hamper._

* * *

I stepped to the next shelf. I was in the reference section, running my fingers over the spines of the books. Seeing which ones triggered my power. If they looked like they would be immediately useful, I put them into the basket. If not, or if I didn't qualify to use them yet, I just recorded the name to a list on my phone.

"Excuse me," I bowed to a man perusing cookbooks. He had messy hair, a five o'clock shadow, and a scar under his right eye. He seemed dangerous, though not like a bad person. So I made sure to be polite.

"No, excuse me," he stepped back and watched my ritual. Then I looked at the two books he was holding.

"I think that one is better," I suggested the one in his right hand, it's counterpart on the shelf having triggered _The Gamer_.

"Is that your Quirk?" he asked, his voice as rough as his appearance.

"Something like that?" I said evasively, and hurried on the to next display.

At the end of the shelf, I saw the bluette from Kacchan's service. She was looking at college entrance books. Not feeling comfortable, and not wanting her to think I was a stalker, I ducked around to the back side of the shelf. Which incidentally put me right in line with the main sort of books I was looking for.

* * *

I only ended up getting eight new books, out of a list of dozens. I didn't want to be in debt until I graduated from UA.

* * *

At the sporting goods store, I immediately selected a trio of tracksuits, based on All Might's bronze, silver, and gold age costumes, respectively.

Unfortunately, when it came to training weights, I was at a bit of a loss. I even used the book on muscle training I bought, to unlock the 'Strength Training' Skill, hoping it would give me pointers. But in the end I had to ask the sales person for advice. A quick witted young woman, with forearms like Popeye, she asked me about my plans, and then guided me to a modular set with a vest, wrist, and ankle bands. I bought two of the sets of weights to attach to them, knowing that I could buy more later.

* * *

We got home just in time for lunch, and I helped Mom out. Even though I was itching to use the new books and then ponder my new Skills and future options. She seemed to sense that, and after we ate, she dismissed me from washing the dishes.

**[Skill book used. Skill Basic Karate (lvl 1) unlocked.]**  
**[Skill book used. Skill Boxing (lvl 1) unlocked.]**  
**[Skill book used. Skill Parkour (lvl 1) unlocked.]**  
**[Skill book used. Skill Yoga (lvl 1) unlocked.]**  
**[Skill book used. Chemistry, Basic skill improved (lvl 2).]**  
**[Skill book used. Mathematics, Basic skill improved (lvl 2).]**  
**[Skill book used. English Language skill improved (lvl 5).]**

I looked at my new Skills. Along with Strength Training I had already gained, I had a set of physical skills I thought would help me train, even if they weren't directly useful in the UA exam. The other three were to make it easier to pass this year, so I would need less time to study and have more time to train.

Then I check the Attributes associated with my new Skills. And like I thought, even though I had gained multiple skills today for Wit, Strength, and Agility, none of them had improved.

"Maybe skill books don't trigger that," I mused, "Because I'm not actually working on the stat, like when I unlock the skill by learning it manually?"

**[You figured out a minor, intentional gap in the manual. Intuition +1.]**

"Intentional, right."

I noticed the system messages sometimes seemed to have a personality.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at the ceiling. It was April 29th. The exams where next March, the first and second, with results posted on the eighth. And tomorrow, April 30th, my training would begin in earnest.

I packed all three tracksuits and my weights into my Inventory. Only then did I notice the Quest tab blinking. I jabbed the button as quickly as I could.

The panel for 'Oldest Ally' was also flashing. I touched it.

**[Quest 'Oldest Ally' complete. Claim the rewards?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I supposed there might be a reason to save the rewards for a quest for a specific time. Like maybe to level up at a key moment. But I had no reason to wait. I all but punched 'accept'.

**[Bonus Talents received.**  
**'Inventory II' unlocked.**  
**'Reflective Dungeon' unlocked.]**

My eyes widened as I jumped over to the Talents tab...

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 14  
****Level: 2  
****Active Title: The Gamer  
****Health: 18/18  
****Energy: 53/53**

**Attributes: **

**(S)trength: 3  
****(A)gility: 4  
****(E)ndurance: 5  
****(Q)uickness: 3  
****(W)it: 19  
****(I)ntuition: 16  
****(C)harisma: 5  
****(D)etermination: 8  
****(L)uck: 2**

**Unused Points: **

**Attribute: 8  
****Skill: 0  
****Talent: 0**

**Skills: **

**Modern Tech (W): 13  
****Computer Gaming (W/A): 14  
****Japanese Language (W/C): 12  
****English Language (W/C): 5  
****Scientific Method (W/I): 6  
****Oral Hygiene (C): 3  
****Analyze (W): 1  
****Mathematics, Basic (W): 3  
****Dodge (A): 1  
****Chemistry, Basic (I): 2  
****Creative Writing (C): 1  
****Software Methodology (W): 1  
****JavaScript**** ES11 (W): 1  
****Telekinesis (I/D): 3  
****Strength Training (S): 1  
****Basic Karate (A): 1  
****Boxing (S): 1  
****Parkour (A/Q): 1  
****Yoga (A/E): 1**

**Talents: **

**Studious  
****Gamer's Body  
****Gamer's Mind  
****Telekinesis, Basic  
****Inventory II  
****Reflective Dungeon**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Inventory II  
Increase inventory slots by 5.**  
**May equip items directly from inventory.]**

My first new Talent was straightforward enough. Instead of a 2 by 5 block in my Inventory tab, I now had a 3 by 5 block. I tapped on my first track suit, and instead of just appearing in my hand, a new menu came up with two options, **[Take]** and **[Equip]**. I pressed 'equip', and instantly I was decked out like silver age All Might. More or less. And the shirt and pants I had been wearing were each taking up a block in the inventory grid.

Next I tried the weight gear. The bracelets appeared on my wrists, and I could feel the anklets on my legs. I could also feel the vest, but it was under the tracksuit. They were somewhat heavy on their own, enough for a weaker guy like me to start with. But just to test, I equipped one of the weight sets, watching as the metal bars appeared clipped to my bracelets. While I could still move around like that, it was slow and draining. So I took them back off. Then I switched back to my original outfit. But I kept the bracelets, anklets, and vest in place.

The simpler Talent tested, I went back to the tab to read over and think over the other one again.

**[Reflective Dungeon **  
**Transports you and your party to an alternate dimension dungeon* representing the essence of a single selected "source" person or item. Defeat enemies (and complete quests when offered) in the dungeon to enhance the source in some fashion. As well as reap the benefits you would expect from defeating foes in a dungeon crawl. But be careful, the better the source, the more dangerous the reflection.**  
***Despite the terminology, a Reflective Dungeon is not necessarily a maze or cavern. It could just as easily be an open field or an ethereal wonderland.]**

It sounded like an old game series my grandpa had described to me. You could go inside your equipment to improve its stats, and sometimes get special abilities. Or go inside your characters, to improve their growth rates or unlock unique skills. Was such a thing really possible?

'Asks the guy who just got Telekinesis by pressing a button on a virtual RPG display,' I reminded myself, 'And it doesn't actually say it does anything like those games. 'Enhance the source in some fashion' seems deliberately vague.'

I also wondered about the 'benefits from defeating foes in a dungeon' part. I guessed at least it meant XP. But could it also mean that the enemies would drop items? Or even gold?

I sighed and closed the window. There wasn't much I could do with it now. I wasn't ready to test it, especially if I would drag my mom along with me. I would definitely have to talk about it with her first. And she would definitely worry.

Plus I needed to get my homework done today, so I could focus on training tomorrow.

* * *

I got off the bus. Before me there was a small parking lot, an even smaller restroom building, a picnic bench, a moderately impressive sign, and then a forest. Though the word didn't do it justice.

Endoru Forest Park had been an industrial park about forty years ago. A seven story office building, a trio of factories, a huge parking lot. The lake near the center had been kept clean, if only so the executives looking over it had a nice view. The stream coming out the lake had been far less pristine.

Until the day a group of eco-terrorist Villains decided to destroy it. The Heroes back then had fought back, and captured the Villains. But in the end, the Villains won. The buildings had been damaged beyond repair. In the end, another group bought the land. They removed all traces of industry, and brought in people with plant Quirks and similar abilities. Today it looked like a section of the old California Redwood Forest had been transplanted to Japan. And it was unspoiled, cleaner than almost any other Japanese park. Though given its history and who managed it, Endoru did not get a lot of visitors, and the ones who did were more respectful than average.

In short, it was a great place to start training. Almost eighty square kilometers of woods, and I was probably going to be the only one here.

Checking to make sure no-one was around to see, I switched over to my training gear.

"Okay, first things first," I mumbled. I locked onto the sign, and proclaimed, "Analyze."

**[Endoru Forest Park Sign  
Age: 22 Years **  
**Material: Black Oak and Redwood **  
**A simple yet high quality park sign]**

I shifted my gaze, and repeated, "Analyze."

**[Endoru Park Public Restrooms**  
**Five individual, unisex, 3/4 bath restrooms.**  
**Cleanliness: A-]**

"Analyze."

**[Lockers **  
**Sixteen lockers. 100 Yen for the day.]**

"Analyze."

**[Picnic Bench **  
**Standard table with built in bench seats. Seats eight, ten if they are small or willing to squeeze in.]**

"Analyze."

**[Redwood Tree **  
**Grown from a seed recovered from the US national park destroyed during the unrest caused by the Quirk phenomenon. Actual age is 31 years, but due to a plant growth manipulation Quirk, its effect age is 214 years.]**

"Analyze."

**[A patch of dirt **  
**Were you maybe trying to look at something else?]**

**[Your curiosity and vigilance have paid off. Analyze skill improved (lvl 2).]**

"Analyze."

**[Tracksuit **  
**A tracksuit of above average quality, patterned after All Might's "Bronze Age" costume.**  
**Durability: 35/35]**

"That's new, I think," I muttered, as I started walking across the parking lot. I looked at the same tree again.

"I wonder if... Analyze?"

**[Redwood Tree **  
**Grown from a seed from the US national park destroyed during the unrest caused by the Quirk phenomenon. Actual age is 31 years, but due to Quirk growth acceleration, its effect age is 214 years.**  
**Health: 2340/2349]**

"Wow."

I wondered what would happen if I used Analyze on other people, but I hadn't done it yet. A combination of fear and politeness had stopped me.

"If I raise the skill level, if seems to provide more information," I mused, "Maybe I should try it on another person as a baseline... But that's for later."

I headed into the forest. Not too deep, I didn't want to get lost. I mean, I still had my phone, safely stored in my Inventory. But I wasn't sure how good the reception was here.

And my mom also knew I was here. She suggested it, Endoru being only about a half-hour bus ride from our apartment. And a relatively secluded place, where I wasn't likely to be discovered.

I walked through the trees and brush until I couldn't see the rest area. Then I went another ten meters deeper, just to be safe. I picked one of the larger redwoods and Analyzed it, to make sure it wasn't actually rotten and liable to fall over on me if I hit it. Then I looked around, and found a broken off branch from one of the smaller trees that occasionally managed to grow between the giants.

"Okay," I went over my plan again, "Step one, Analyze everything. Trees, brush, hopefully some birds or squirrels will pass by. Goal: raise the level of Analyze and hopefully my Wit, too. Step two, Telekinesis. Pick up that branch, hold it twenty five centimeters above the ground. Goal: grind my TK skill level, and probably my Intuition, too. Also work on multitasking, so that simple uses of TK become almost second nature. Step three, shadow boxing. Attack the tree as hard as I can, but stopping just short of hitting it. Goal: grind my combat skill levels, and hopefully all of my physical attributes, too. I'll keep doing all three at the same time, until it is lunch time, or I am too tired to continue. But I doubt my Energy will last that long, so I may have to stop using TK sooner."

I nodded to myself, fairly confident in my plan for the morning. In the afternoon, depending on how much energy (rather than Energy) I had left, I was hoping to do some free running through the forest. Try to self unlock the skills 'Climbing', 'Running', and 'Acrobatics' to go with my 'Parkour'. Otherwise, I might just end up doing yoga.

"Here we go," I exhaled. I looked at the branch, focused my power, and lifted. It started hovering just above the soil.

"Now, Analyze."

**[Japanese Cedar Branch **  
**A limb broken off of a Japanese Cedar during a recent storm. Currently floating 22 cm above the ground. It's not supposed to be doing that.**  
**Durability: 8/8]**

"Good," I said. Then stopped looking at the branch, while trying not to let it slip. I dropped into a boxing stance. I started to pepper the trunk with punches, occasionally ducking around imaginary counters. Most of my strikes stopped well short of the tree. In fact, further back than I wanted. But not all of them...

**[-1 Health]**

It hurt for just a moment when I made contact with the bark. But there were no marks on my skin, and the pain was gone before I had finished checking my knuckles.

"Active HUD," I said, not wanting to let my Health drop too far, "Analyze."

**[Redwood Tree **  
**Another one. Actual age is 31 years, but due to Quirk growth acceleration, its effect age is 188 years.**  
**Health: 1849/1928]**

**[-1 Health]**

If I couldn't control myself better, than I might have to quit for the day earlier than I wanted or expected.

**[You have maintained your Telekinesis for an extended period and through multiple distractions. Telekinesis skill improved (lvl 4).]**

Okay, so far, so good.

* * *

**[-2 Health]**

"Oww," I groaned. This time my Health was low enough that I did scrape my knuckles. But I had a different reason to hit the tree this time.

After Analyze reached level 5, it had stopped improving. I decided there were only so many times I could scan the same trees. I kept up with the martial arts and psychic powers. My attributes had all gone up at least one point, except for Charisma and Luck. And so had Boxing, Karate, and Telekinesis.

I let myself get complacent, and so I was surprised when bright flash of white shot through the trees maybe fifty meters away from me and ten meters up. It was probably some sort of bird, but it was gone before I could scan or even properly see it. In the meantime, the distracion made me drop the stick, and punch the tree far harder than any of my previous accidents.

**[You have taken multiple impacts from something far sturdier than you are. Skill Physical Resistance (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

I checked out the new skill, and blinked. It hadn't been on the visible, available list of skills before, so it must have had a secret activation. Whatever the case, Physical Resistance was a passive skill that literally and simply reduced damage I took from physical attacks, including self-inflicted ones. Damage reduction was 0.5% per level of the skill. Which meant if I could grind or buy the skill up to maximum level, any physical damage I took would be automatically halved.

After I finished ogling my new ability, I took stock. The stick was on the ground. My Health was just below half, and my Energy was at about ten percent. Plus it was only forty three minutes to noon.

"Lunch time," I decided. I couldn't sleep, but hoped some food and rest would help restore me for the afternoon. Despite the damage and lack of Energy, I wasn't tired and was only moderately sweating.

I jogged back to the rest area, Analyzing the non-redwood trees I occasionally saw.

When I got back, I had this odd feeling. So I walked over to the lockers, opened one that was not in use. I took the towel and lunch my mom had given me out of Inventory, using the locker for cover. As I closed it, I heard the squeak of a door pull in need of oil.

**[Your feelings serve you well. Intuition +1.]**

A girl turned the corner from the bathrooms to the outside wall with the lockers, and we both froze in surprise.

She was about my height. She had really long green hair, a shade darker than mine. And her hair was tied in a bow. Not tied up with a bow, her actual hair was drawn into a bow shape and knotted.

She had large eyes and a wide mouth with a slightly protruding upper lip. Her nose and ears were both small. All in all, she looked kind of like a frog. Normally that would have been an insult, but somehow on her it looked really cute.

She was wearing green sweat pants and a white tank top. She was fairly slender, except (very obviously at the moment) in the chest. The tank was plastered with sweat, accentuating the shape of her breasts and showing her bra through it.

"Excuse me," I bowed slightly, shifted so she could get past me. She opened up another locker, and took out a brown bag.

"Would you like to use this?" I held out my towel towards her.

"Thanks, but I don't mind being wet, ribbit," she said flatly.

"Okay," I bowed again, and then hurried over to the picnic table. I sat down and unpacked my lunch. A few seconds later, she joined me, sitting on the opposite side and opposite end of the table. It wasn't really surprising.

"I think I saw you out in the forest earlier," I said, "Are you here training, too?"

She looked at me for a moment, as if sizing me up. Then she slid a little closer.

"I am," she answered, "What are you training for?"

"I'm trying to get into UA," I said, "In the Hero course."

She glanced at me again, her lips pursed dubiously. That wasn't a surprise either, given my height and build at that point.

"So am I," she admitted, "I guess that makes us rivals."

I just nodded, thinking that meant the conversation was done. Then, feeling a bit guilty, I whispered, "Analyze."

**[Name: Tsuyu Asui **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 14 **  
**Level: 4 **  
**Active Title: Frog Girl **  
**Health: 192/194 **  
**Stamina: 70/95]**

Wow, she had even more Health than my mom, and my mom was level 16. And yes, I had looked at the Party page, which showed my party member's levels, Health, and any of the gauges that Gamer's Body rolled into Energy. I hadn't seen anyone besides the three of us, so Asui-san either had really high Attributes for her level or some Talents that increased her Health. Or my mom and I were both well below the curve. Or maybe a little of each.

We ate in silence, Asui-san finishing well before me, and vanishing back into the trees. I still went through the motions of pretending to put my stuff back in the locker.

* * *

"Woohoo," I yelled softly in delight.

I was running through the forest as quickly as I could. Jumping over, or off, roots. Bounding off the trees. Sometimes scrambling up them a few steps before flipping backwards. I fell a few times, apparently enough to level up Physical Resistance. I also unlocked 'Running' and 'Climbing', but they were different attributes, so no bonuses there. Still, all physical stats had gone up further. But none of that was the reason I was softly celebrating.

**[Level Up!**  
**Level: 3 **  
**Attribute points: +7 **  
**Skill points: +3 **  
**Talent points: +1]**

Unlike a game, my Health and Energy did not completely refill. However, the current values went up by the same amount as the maximum values; I guess new Health and Energy points were full by default. The scrapes on my hand literally vanished as my HP went back over half full.

I put an attribute point into Luck, which I had decided to do at every level. But I decided to save my Talent for now. No matter how inviting 'Ki Initiate' looked.

CRACK!

I heard the sound of wood snapping. I looked up and saw Asui-san dropping out of the sky. A tongue, longer than an SUV was running from her mouth up to the broken branch.

I scrambled, figuring where she would hit. I wasn't confident I could catch her. But I was a softer landing than the hard pack dirt, and I hoped my new resistance and Health would let me survive.

I also pushed her back with my TK. Her momentum and mass were too much for me to stop, but I was able to slow her down, giving me an extra moment to get into place. And also reducing the force of our impact. She let go of the branch, and her tongue shot out for another one. It further helped put on the brakes, but her new tongue-hold was too low and she was moving too fast. She was still definitely going to hit.

She did. She hit me square in the chest. I tried to brace myself, and even skidded back and stayed upright. At first. Then physics kicked in, and we both tumbled. I managed, somehow, to keep both myself under her, and keep my head from hitting anything.

After a second collecting herself, she hopped off of me. And then helped me up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her anxiously.

"Yes," she nodded, "I've had worse falls, but thanks to you I'm pretty much fine."

But something about the way she shivered made me think she was not being entirely honest. Still, I didn't press.

"Thank goodness," I smiled.

"What about you?" she countered. I glanced at the HUD. Health was now 15/35, down 10. I had probably had a damage alert, but missed it in the moment.

"I might have a bruise, but I'll be okay," I told her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I couldn't let you get hurt," I said, with a hint of sadness, "Not if I could help. I wouldn't be much of a Hero, otherwise."

"But I'm your rival, ribbit," she looked confused.

"Well," I grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "It's not like they only let one or two people into UA. And even if it were somehow down to you or me, I still wouldn't want to win that way. Would you?"

"I guess not," she agreed. Then she smiled, and she was a lot more than just cute, "Thank you... ummm..."

"Sorry," I said quickly, "I'm Midoriya Izuku. And you are welcome..."

I knew her name of course, but couldn't very well say it.

"Asui Tsuyu," she supplied.

"Nice to meet you, Asui-san," I held out my hand.

"Please take care of me, Midoriya-kun," she gave the customary response and shook my hand.

"You know," she tilted her head and brought a finger up to her lips, "If we are both going to be training here, maybe we should work out together. There might be things we can learn from each other. Like you can teach me some of those fighting moves, and I could show you how to better control your body when hopping around."

"Oh, you saw that," I was embarrassed, but also wondered if she had seen the hovering branch.

"Bits and pieces," she confirmed, "I was moving pretty quickly and the trees were in the way."

"Well, I'd be very happy to work with you, Asui-san."

"Why don't you call me Tsuyu?" she smiled again.

**[Congratulations! You made a new friend. And a girl no less. Charisma +1.]**

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya  
****Age: 14  
****Level: 3  
****Active Title: The Gamer  
****Health: 15/35  
****Energy: 12/76**

**Attributes: **

**(S)trength: 6  
****(A)gility: 6  
****(E)ndurance: 8  
****(Q)uickness: 7  
****(W)it: 20  
****(I)ntuition: 18  
****(C)harisma: 6  
****(D)etermination: 10  
****(L)uck: 3**

**Unused Points:**

**Attribute: 14  
****Skill: 3  
****Talent: 1**

**Skills: **

**Modern Tech (W): 13  
****Computer Gaming (W/A): 14  
****Japanese Language (W/C): 12  
****English Language (W/C): 5  
****Scientific Method (W/I): 6  
****Oral Hygiene (C): 3  
****Analyze (W): 5  
****Mathematics, Basic (W): 3  
****Dodge (A): 2  
****Chemistry, Basic (I): 2  
****Creative Writing (C): 1  
****Software Methodology (W): 1  
****JavaScript ES11 (W): 1  
****Telekinesis (I/D): 6  
****Strength Training (S): 1  
****Basic Karate (A): 3  
****Boxing (S): 3  
****Parkour (A/Q): 4  
****Yoga (A/E): 1  
****Physical Resistance (E/D): 3  
****Running (Q/E): 4  
****Climbing (S): 2**

**Talents:**

**Studious  
****Gamer's Body  
****Gamer's Mind  
****Telekinesis, Basic  
****Inventory II  
****Reflective Dungeon**


	5. Chapter 5

"Izuku, honey, are you alright?" my Mom asked as soon as I was through the door.

"I'm fine, Mom," I told her, unable to keep a grin off my face. Not only had I gotten to sit next to a cute girl for much of bus ride home. After Asui-san exited, I was able to check my Status. I was more than pleased with my improvements after the day of training. I guessed I was still below average physically, and the higher my attributes got, the harder it would be to improve them further. But if I could keep this going...

"But your Health kept going up and down," she said worriedly, "And then it took that huge drop about an hour and a half ago."

"It went up any time my attributes improved," I reminded her, "and sometimes I missed and hit the trees, so I took some damage. But I got a damage reduction skill out of it. And remember, as long as I'm above zero Health, I'm okay."

"As I recall," she said a bit sharply, "As long as you are above half Health, you are okay. Below that, you actually get injured. And even if they aren't terrible, and you can heal completely overnight, I don't want you getting too close to zero."

Even at zero, I would have been technically fine. The manual called it 'incapacitated'. I would probably get knocked out with my current Endurance. If it was higher, I might remain awake, just not able to move quickly or think clearly. It was when my Health, or anyone's really, went below zero that it was an issue.

I wouldn't actually die until I had negative health greater than my Endurance. Like right now, I would still be alive up to negative eight HP. But at negative nine... The problem was, at negative one Health, you got the 'Dying' condition. Which meant you kept losing Health. How quickly depended on how far below zero you were. Like if a guy with 100 Endurance was at negative one HP, it might take him and hour or two to go down to negative 2. But if I was at minus eight, it would only be seconds before I lost that last point.

"Why did you suddenly take so much damage?" she demanded.

"Well," my smile resurfaced, "I wasn't the only one training in the forest. The branch the other person was hanging from broke, and I just happened to be close enough to catch her."

"You caught _her_?" my Mom wore a conspiratorial grin.

"For a second," I confirmed, "Then we fell and I hit my back pretty hard. My tracksuit didn't look damaged, but it lost a lot of durability."

Her expression darkened.

"Shirt off," she ordered immediately. I complied, grimacing slightly.

"Izuku," she chided me, "Your back is a giant bruise."

"I couldn't just let her fall," I argued softly.

"I know, honey," she agreed gently, "it's just..."

"And now I know her, and we talked about training together," I told Mom after she trailed off, "So we can help and look out for each other."

"I suppose that's a good thing," Mom said thoughtfully, as she to the kitchen and back, "But I'll be wanting to meet this girl."

"Mom," I complained. Okay, whined.

"Here," she said, "Ibuprofen. Then we'll have dinner, and you can get to bed early. Rest from today and let your power patch you up."

"And I can still go back after school tomorrow?" I prompted.

"Yes, you can keep training," Mom confirmed, "Just, please, try to be careful."

"I will."

* * *

"Izuku, honey," my Mom caught me before I left for school the next morning, "I want you to take this, keep it in your Inventory. Just in case."

She handed me a large first-aid kit. I accepted it and stored it without complaint.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Asui-san," I jogged over to her after getting off the bus, and sketched a quick bow.

"Good afternoon, Midoriya-san," she nodded to me, "And call me Tsuyu."

"But you didn't call me Izuku," I pointed out.

"You didn't ask me to," she reminded me.

"I guess not," I agreed, "but I am now. If I'm going to call you by your given name, please call me by mine."

"Okay, Izuku-kun," she smiled slightly. I grinned happily at her.

"So where do you want to start Tsuyu-chan?" I asked her.

"Do you want to go first?" she asked back, "Show me some martial arts?"

"Okay," I said, "I should warn you, I'm a bit of a beginner, too. But I'll be happy to show you what I know. How do you normally fight?"

"I focus on kicks, mostly. And my tongue, which I'm guessing your style wouldn't cover."

"Well, it could be like a punch," I mused, "though the movements aren't the same. Still, if we consider good places for upper body strikes..."

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Tsuyu queried me on the bus trip back. After working on karate for a while, and help her with her stances and blocking, we switched to free running though the woods. Tsuyu pointed out how to aim for the flattest areas of the trees, and time my kickoffs. We raced back just in time to catch the 6:30 bus, Tsuyu saying she needed to be back by seven.

"Of course," I said immediately.

"It seems like you are training really hard," she said, "Almost desperately. Why is that?"

"Oh, ummm," I stammered a bit, and smiled sadly, "Well, you see, I always wanted to be a Hero. I've studied them my whole life. And my friend did, too. Last Tuesday, he was killed by a Villain..."

"That explosion boy on the news? The one that Endeavour couldn't save?" she prompted.

"Yes," I nodded, "His mom was really hurting. So I ended up promising that I would become a Hero, for both of us."

"I see," she said thoughtfully.

"But there's a bit more to it," I continued, "You see, when I was four, I was told by a doctor that I was Quirkless. But last week, the day before Kacchan died, in fact, I got a power."

* * *

_Back then, I assumed The Gamer appeared after I punched the barrier. Even now, I'm still not entirely sure when it happened. Besides I was excited to talk about powers, and was talking to a girl; even Gamer's Mind has its limits._

* * *

"I'm still trying to figure it out," I told her, "and I only have until next March to do that and get strong enough to make it into UA."

"And can I ask what your power is?" Tsuyu said carefully.

"It seems to be sort of a self-improvement power," I told her just as carefully, "I heal almost anything overnight, and if I work really hard, my naturally abilities grow faster than most people."

"Hmmm, that makes sense," she said, "You did pick up what I showed you really fast."

"And what about you, A... Tsuyu-chan?" I asked back, "You seem to be working just as hard as I am. You could have really hurt yourself in that fall yesterday."

"I have to help take care of my brother and sister," she answered after considering it for a moment, "I don't have a lot of time to train, so I have to make the most of it, ribbit. Yesterday was an exception, most Sundays I'd be with them, but yesterday they went to a friend's birthday party."

"Tsuyu," I grabbed her hand lightly, "I'll do everything I can to make sure I don't waste a minute of your precious free time."

"Thanks, Izuku-kun. Me too."

* * *

The next week went by like a blur. We met every day after school, Asui was always there first. Her school was more traditional, she still had a half-day of classes on Saturday. But I waited for her after my morning training, and we had lunch together before working out in the afternoon. Sunday, like she said, she wasn't there, so I took it easier for my Mom.

It was the second Thursday after we met. And when I got to the park, Asui wasn't waiting for me. I wondered if she had gone ahead for some reason. Or was in one of the restrooms, changing. But I waited a bit, and then checked. They were all empty. So were the lockers. I went to the edge of the entrance area, staring into the forest as hard as I could, and occasionally triggering Analyze. I didn't want to go further in, in case she was just running late. But when five o'clock rolled around and she still wasn't there, I headed in. Checked all of our usual spots, and spread out from there, just in case.

I made it back just in time for the last bus. There had been no sign of her.

* * *

"Izuku, what's wrong?" Mom was waiting by the door, since I was late. But she noticed my expression as soon as I came in, and grew worried instead of scolding me.

"Mom, has there been anything on the news?" I asked quickly, "Any accidents? Or Villain attacks?"

My mind couldn't help but go straight to Kacchan and what had happened to him.

"No, nothing like that," she answered, "Why?"

"Asui-san wasn't at the Endoru today," I told her, "She said yesterday that she would see me today, but she never showed up. I looked all over the forest, in case she got hurt, but there was no sign of her. I'm worried something might have happened. Even if it wasn't a Villain attack, she still might have been kidnapped..."

Secretly, I was worried that I had driven her off. Done or said something stupid. I knew she wasn't the type to do that, but I couldn't help but remember my life until now.

"Did you call her?" Mom asked.

"I..." I blinked, "I don't have her number."

"You don't?"

"I always kept my phone in my Inventory, to keep it safe," I answered, "And I haven't exactly had a lot of people to exchange numbers with. And I never saw her phone, either. Maybe her parents don't let her have one."

I considered that, and wilted a bit.

"I'm a terrible friend," I said, "I barely know anything about her."

"Izuku," my Mom grabbed my shoulders lightly, "Don't think the worst yet. Maybe she is sick, or got caught up at school. And you didn't ask for her phone number, but she didn't ask for yours, either."

I nodded.

"Just go back there tomorrow," Mom advised me, "If she isn't there again, then we can start to worry. Try to see if we can find her. And if she is there, make sure to at least ask for her number. Or give her yours if she doesn't have a cellular of her own."

I nodded again.

* * *

Despite my Mom's reassurances, and Gamer's Mind, I was still a bit of a wreck the next day at school. I still gave it my all, now that Kacchan was gone, I was determined to make it to number two in our grade. Since I knew I could never take number one away from Mizuno-san. At least not without min-maxing to focus on my mental attributes and skills.

There was a familiar figure, standing by the picnic table. I ran across the parking lot, and just barely restrained myself from hugging her.

"Asui-san," I said quickly, "You're here. I was... I was worried."

"Sorry," she said, then added, "and call me Tsuyu."

"Right, Tsuyu-chan," I corrected myself, "And you don't have to be sorry. But I was thinking... if you don't mind... maybe we could exchange phone numbers? In case something happens."

She brightened up at that, and fished out her phone. I got mine out too, and a quick IR exchange added us to each other's contact list.

"I should have thought of that earlier," she admitted, "But I've only ever exchanged numbers with one friend before."

"You are my first phone friend," I told her.

"Not your friend who..." she trailed off, not wanting to remind me.

"We had drifted apart, before my Mom let me get a phone," I told her. Then I looked her in the eye and asked carefully, "Is it okay if I ask what happened yesterday?"

"My sister was sick," she said, "Her Quirk makes her sensitive to light, and she is still learning to control it. When she doesn't, she gets symptoms like a migraine. But it's not a migraine, so migraine medicines don't work on it. So I had to pick her up from school and take care of her. I did think about you, but didn't have any way to contact you. I wasn't even sure if you had a phone."

"Me too," I told her, "I was thinking, I've been so focused on our training, that I've been a bad friend and haven't really gotten to know you. So, let's start over a bit."

I bowed to her, "Hello. My name is Midoriya Izuku, age 14. I'm a third year at Aldera Junior High in Musutafa. I live in Musutafa with my mother, while my father works in America. Pleased to meet you, please take care of me."

Tsuyu smiled, and bowed as well, "My name is Asui Tsuyu, age 14. I'm a third year at Danchuin Academy in Hosu..."

Then she frowned slightly, trailing off.

"Izuku, I wasn't exactly honest with you," she said, "I said I help take care of my brother and sister. But actually, my parents work out of the country most of the time. All around Europe and Australia. We're lucky if either one of the them is home more than a week each month. We get help from neighbors, and my aunt checks in sometimes. But mostly I take care of them. That's why I need to be back by 7. Their school has program for parents who work later or have a long travel time, but I need to pick them up before then. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay," I told her, "We've only known each other a week."

I studied her for a moment, then asked, "Tsuyu-chan, do you trust me?"

"I think so," she answered, putting her finger to her lips and tilting her head, "Why?"

"I want us to skip training," I said, "and I want you to come with me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Home," I told her, "My mom has been asking to meet you, and I think it's a good idea."

* * *

"You want me to babysit?" my mother parroted.  
"You want her to babysit?" Tsuyu asked.

Asui agreed to come home with me. I introduced her to Mom, and Mom to her. We talked briefly about training, and then I convinced Tsuyu to tell Mom about herself. Then I presented my idea.

"Well, I was hoping if you two got along, and if you were willing and Tsuyu thought her siblings would be okay with it," I explained, "then she could bring them over on Sundays, or at least some Sundays, and you could watch them while we train."

They both considered it, and considered each other.

"No offense to Asui-san or her parents," Mom said, "but I don't like the idea of a fourteen year old girl being primary caregiver to two young children. I'm sure you've done a fine job, but you really should have more time to yourself, to be a teenage girl."

"I can't really disagree with that," Tsuyu admitted, "I love my brother and sister, and know my parents are working hard for our family, but it can be tough sometimes."

"So then..." I prompted.

"Asui-san," Mom addressed her, "What if you and your brother and sister come over this Sunday? We can all get to know each other. And then if you are all okay with it, we can do something like what Izuku suggested. You all can come over on Sundays, I will watch your siblings while you two train, and then we can all have dinner together. And I'd also like you to have my phone number, in case anything like yesterday happens, or just if you need some help in general. What do you think?"

"I think you are a very nice lady," Asui said, "Like your son. So I think we can try it. And call me Tsuyu."

* * *

"I like your mom," Tsuyu told me, when she arrived at the park the next day, "And I am looking forward to tomorrow."

"She likes you, too."

* * *

May ended, and June begin, and with it Tsuyu's namesake, the infamous Japanese rainy season. Though so far it had been lighter than usual. So we had been able to keep training. A couple of downpowers had got us, but we had discovered a rocky outcropping, almost a shallow cave, that we could hide in.

We were back around to Sunday, the third one in June. My mom and the Asui kids, Samidare and Satsuki, were now well used to spending the day together. And Samidare had said he liked "liked Inko-oba-san's cooking much better than big sis's slop", to Tsuyu's annoyance and my mom's embarrassment.

We got off the bus, and went into separate bathroom stalls to change. Though I just used Inventory to swap. I also now had the first set of weights attached to my gear.

"So what should we do today?" I asked, pantomiming putting my bag in a locker and dropping a coin in, "You didn't like boxing, so we could go back to karate."

"I have another idea," she said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise. Just follow me."

We had pretty well explored Endoru Park by now. I wouldn't have said we knew every nook and cranny, but we were not going to easily get lost there. Still, we tended to stay close to the entrance, simply for access to the facilities. Tsuyu led me deeper in than usual, but it didn't take me long to figure out where we were going.

The treeline broke, and we walked out onto the beach surrounding the lake. We had come here occasionally, to run on the sand for the extra resistance, or just to cool our feet in the water after a hard day's workout. So I wasn't sure at first how this qualified as a surprise. Until Tsuyu reached down to the hem of her shirt and started to lift it.

"Asui-san!" I squeaked, closing my eyes, "What are do youing?

"Hmm?" What did you say?" Tsuyu didn't correct me about her name. And her normally flat voice had an unusual tone I didn't recognize.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shirt," she said evenly, "Otherwise it would get wet."

I couldn't help myself. I peeked. With her shirt off, I could see she wasn't wearing a bra. No, no, not like that. She had on a bikini top. Not like a sexy one, either. It was a sporty one, in two tones of green. It only showed a little cleavage, but revealed all of her shoulders and her toned stomach.

"You are going swimming," I realized.

"Well, I was hoping you would, too," she said, "It's a good, low impact, resistance workout. Plus, it's an important skill for Heroes to have. You never can tell when you might face a Villain with water powers, or just by a body of water."

As she said that, she undid the tie on her pants. And dropped them, revealing a matching boy-short type bottoms. I tried not to stare, but it was tough.

"But I... I don't have a swimsuit with me," I stammered a bit, "I don't even know if my old one still fits."

"Well, your tracksuit is like a swimsuit," she suggested, "Lightweight synthetic materials that shed water. Just take off your top, shoes, and weights, and roll up your pants."

"Take off my shirt?" I looked at her.

"Well, you would have to anyway if you were in a swimsuit," she deadpanned. Then another head tilt and finger raise later, she added, "Unless you wore one of those weird, old fashion swimsuits. But who would want to do that?"

I grimaced and nodded. I partially undressed like she suggested, and secretly transferred my boxers into me Inventory, so they wouldn't get soaked. As I did, I noticed her eyes locked onto me, her expression hard to read.

"I knew it," I mumbled, and jumped into the water so I could hide myself.

"No need to be in such a hurry," Tsuyu said.

* * *

"Mom," I turned to her after the Asui siblings left for the night, "I know I said I wouldn't ask for anything else after my training gear and books. But... well... I kind of need a new swimsuit. Tsuyu thinks I need to get better at swimming and..."

For a moment, I could have sworn I saw the kanji 孫 in her eyes.

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 14**  
**Level: 3**  
**Active Title: The Gamer**  
**Health: 62/64**  
**Energy: 73/83**

**Attributes: **

**(S)trength: 10**  
**(A)gility: 12**  
**(E)ndurance: 14**  
**(Q)uickness: 14**  
**(W)it: 21**  
**(I)ntuition: 20**  
**(C)harisma: 7**  
**(D)etermination: 14**  
**(L)uck: 3**

**Unused Points: **

**Attribute: 14**  
**Skill: 3**  
**Talent: 1**

**Skills: **

**Modern Tech (W): 13**  
**Computer Gaming (W/A): 15**  
**Japanese Language (W/C): 12**  
**English Language (W/C): 6**  
**Scientific Method (W/I): 6**  
**Oral Hygiene (C): 6**  
**Analyze (W): 12**  
**Mathematics, Basic (W): 6**  
**Dodge (A): 4**  
**Chemistry, Basic (I): 4**  
**Creative Writing (C): 2**  
**Software Methodology (W): 1**  
**JavaScript ES11 (W): 1**  
**Telekinesis (I/D): 11**  
**Strength Training (S): 4**  
**Basic Karate (A): 12**  
**Boxing (S): 9**  
**Parkour (A/Q): 14**  
**Yoga (A/E): 6**  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 5**  
**Running (Q/E): 9**  
**Climbing (S): 8**  
**Swimming (S/A): 1**

**Talents: **

**Studious**  
**Gamer's Body**  
**Gamer's Mind**  
**Telekinesis, Basic**  
**Inventory II**  
**Reflective Dungeon**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_孫_ = grandchildren._


	6. Chapter 6

**[You have had a proper meal and a good night's sleep. Health and Energy fully restored.]**

I waved away the message, having gotten used to it. Almost every night I was down a little Health and a lot of Energy from the day's training. Especially on the weekends, and today was Monday. The last Monday in June, meaning summer vacation was just around the corner.

The second message that immediately popped up was far less common.

**[Quest Alert **  
**Dual Duel **  
Test both your training, and your friendship with Tsuyu Asui, by challenging her to a race, and winning.  
**Rewards:**  
+1 level to all skills used in the race  
1 bonus talent point  
**Failure Penalties:**  
None  
**Time Limit: 13 Days **  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I almost hit 'Decline'. No matter how much better I had gotten, Asui was still a lot faster and stronger than me. I hadn't seen her attributes, but it wouldn't have surprised me to find out they were two or even three times higher than mine.

Beyond that, the way it was worded made me nervous. 'Test your friendship', what did that mean? Would she be angry if I won? Tsuyu didn't seem like that sort of person. Given I hadn't really won at anything against her yet, I couldn't be sure. Or maybe it was the other way; if I challenged her and lost, would she be disappointed? I was pretty sure she would be upset if I held back, but other than pulling her back with my TK, there wasn't much chance of that.

I finally hit 'Accept', and then hopped out of bed.

"Good morning, Izuku," Mom said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom," I responded.

"Anything special on the agenda for today?" she asked, setting bowls of rice and miso soup, and a plate of sausages on the table for me.

"Test results in school," I reminded her, "Hopefully I'll make number two in our grade and number one in our class. Then training like normal. Though I did get a Quest this morning to challenge Tsuyu-chan to a race and win by a week from this Sunday."

"Do you think you can do it?" Mom asked, "You said she is still a lot faster and more maneuverable than you are."

"There's no penalty, so it doesn't hurt to try," I told her, "And I have been wondering it I've been trying hard enough. This might just give me the push I need."

"Alright," she said evenly, "Just don't get either of you hurt doing this. Also, I'm going to be busy today, how does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds good," I told her, then offered the traditional benediction, "Thank you for the meal."

I had brushed my teeth using TK to apply the toothpaste and hold the brush. Since I couldn't use telekinesis while training with Asui, I needed to find ways to use it around the apartment. Brushing was a good way to practice fine movements. It netted me a level in both skills, so I must have done a pretty good job.

After lunch they posted the test results, and I was pleased to have made second. Mizuno-san was number one as always, scoring perfect, or sometimes better. She never checked the scores, so I had never met her. I guess I couldn't even be sure 'she' was correct, 'she' could have been a boy with a feminine name, which might explain why 'she' never checked the board.

Smiling slightly, I turned to head back to class. Only for a hand to grab my shoulder.

"Don't think you can get away with this, you worthless, Quirkless nerd," long-fingers snarled at me, "Just because Bakugou-kun is gone, doesn't mean you can take his place."

* * *

_Technically, I knew his name back then, even if I forgot it before I graduated high school. But none of Kacchan's cronies deserve that level of recognition._

* * *

I was tempted to point out that I had always been in third or fourth place, and the only reason Kacchan was always number two was because of his exceptional grade in physical education. Grades I was now getting close to meeting.

Instead I got angry.

"What do you care?" I countered, knocking his hand off, "You weren't his real friend. You just wanted to coast on his popularity. You didn't even come to his funeral."

That got a few gasps, and also more than a few chagrined looks. Most of them were also guilty of that, and they knew it.

"Why you piece of..."

Long-fingers tried to punch me, but I casually slipped out of the way. His fingers extended all the way, making his fist even larger and he tried again. Between my karate and dodge skills, and increased attributes, it was easy to avoid him. Part of me wanted to block, or even trip him. But he wasn't worth it. I didn't want to risk getting in trouble over him. So even as he wound up for a third attack, I turned and walked away.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Tsuyu-chan!" I called out jogging from the bus to her.

"Good afternoon, Izuku-kun," she greeted me in kind, "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Well," I grinned sheepishly, "I made it to the number two spot in my grade at my school today, and when one of the bullies tried to attack me because of it, he couldn't lay a finger on me."

"That does sound like a good day," she nodded, "But only number two? With as smart as you are and the way your Quirk seems to work..."

"No, our school has a genius," I shook my head, "She, or maybe he, I guess, since I don't know this person, has been the best in our grade for all three years of middle school, and is supposedly the top rank in the whole country on mock exams."

"That is impressive," Tsuyu admitted, "In that case I think anyone would be fine with number two."

"Right?" I nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked me, "Climbing? Or maybe some karate forms?"

We weren't swimming on the weekdays, both due to the more limited time, and because it could get a little chilly in the late afternoon and early evening. Or at least, that was the excuse I gave Asui.

"Actually, I was thinking," I started carefully, "I know you don't want to spar, and I agree. But what about another competition? We may be friends, but we are still rivals right? So we should push each other. At least as much as I can push you at this point."

She went into her customary thinking pose, before prompting, "What did you have in mind?"

"A race," I said, "From the picnic table to the lake. No direct interference, but otherwise no holds barred. First one to dip their toes in the water, wins."

"That could be fun, and a good test of what we've be practicing," she mused, "Sure, why not?"

"And after you beat me," I continued, "Then we can work on forms."

"You don't think you will win?" she asked.

"Not today," I told her, "I'm hoping by Friday, I'll be able to get close."

* * *

It turns out that was a bit ambitious.

The first day she beat me by over a minute. By Friday, I had increased my attributes and skills a bit, and learned the best route.

I was still twenty seconds behind her. Not that being behind her didn't have its advantages. I could study how she moved through the terrain. And it gave me something to shoot for.

But after Friday's training and dinner, I sat on my bed, looking up at my Status window.

"I need something more, if I'm going to beat her," I mumbled, "I almost want to Analyze her again, to see if the Skill is high enough yet to show me her Attributes or Skills. But that's not fair or good. Still, what do I have? I have fourteen unspent Attribute points. If I put them all into Quickness? No, that would be too unbalanced. Maybe if I split them between Quickness, Agility, and Endurance? But I didn't want to spend points too early. The higher my stats get, the harder they will be to increase through training, which means it will be better to have the attribute points later."

I looked at Skills, but didn't really see anything new for racing. Though I did remind myself that I should try to unlock Telekinetic Attack, since it was now open.

Of course, the first thing I looked at on the Talents tab was 'Ki Initiate'. It offered four new skills, 'Ki Detection', 'Ki Projection', 'Ki Regeneration', and 'Ki Reinforcement'. That last one was the reason I was considering it again. It would let me use my Energy to temporarily boost physical Attributes. The amount of the boost depended on my level in that Skill level, Determination Attribute, and the number of Ki Talents I had. The Talents also determined how many Attributes I could split the bonus between. Except eight days probably wouldn't give me enough time to improve the Skill or Attribute that much. So it probably wouldn't be enough for me to win with.

There was another Talent that I thought might do it. 'Free Runner' was a physical version of the 'Studious' Talent I had possessed before gaining The Gamer. Per the description, it would increase the rate at which my Agility and Quickness scores improved by 25%, and the same thing for any related Skills. It would give me a chance of growing enough in the next eight days, and would continue to be useful going forward. And if I did complete the Quest, the bonus Talent point would replace the one I spent buying it.

I looked over the list of available Talents again, and even the ones that were not available but also not hidden. And I kept going back to 'Free Runner'. Somehow it just felt right. If I had gotten a message telling me my Intuition improved, I would have bought it immediately. Even with this power, things weren't that cut and dried.

"Argh," I grabbed the side of my head and shook it in frustration, "Fine. I took the quest. I'll just have to go with my gut!"

I reached out and hit the 'Unlock' button under the 'Free Runner' Talent.

**[Talent 'Free Runner' acquired.**  
**Agility +3, Quickness +3.]**

"Wait, that wasn't in the talent description," I said, "Did I also get bonuses to Wit and Intuition when I subconsciously bought 'Studious'? Will I get Intuition and Charisma bonuses if I buy 'Natural Empath'?"

**[Real life is more fluid than a game and doesn't come with a full manual or walkthrough. Intuition +1.]**

Okay, that was good to know, I guess.

For now, I needed to focus on how to outrun Tsuyu.

* * *

"Today, dodgeball again," our teacher told us. A large portion of the class groaned, and long-fingers and Kacchan's other former cronies looked excited. In fact, long-fingers was glaring specifically at me.

The whistle blew, and most of my classmates scrambled for the five balls. I did not.

"Nowhere to run this time, shitty Deku," long-fingers gloated, he and two friends approaching the middle line. Each was holding one of the four balls their side had recovered. The other members of my team scrambled to the sides of the gym, more than willing to let me take the punishment.

I wish I could say I said something cool or clever. But I just clenched my fists and then uncurled them.

One ball flew straight at my face, despite that being a foul. The second was aimed at my crotch, despite that just being bad form. The third was aimed at my right side, trying to hem me in. The last armed member of their team, while not standing with the bullies, was waiting to counter if I managed to somehow avoid getting knocked out.

I went down on one knee, letting the headshot sail over me. I caught the other two balls one-handed, leaving the bullies gaping. And many of my other classmates, too.

**[NICE! Dodge skill improved (lvl 6). Agility +1.]**

I rolled one of the balls I had caught to another of my teammates, even as long-finger's allies slunk off the field. I faced him, and he scrambled back. I took aim dead center at his chest. I wound up. I fired...

The ball slipped off my fingers, soared up to almost the rafters, and then dropped easily into long-finger's large and waiting hands.

"Right, still don't have a throwing skill," I mumbled as I jogged off the court.

* * *

"Ready, set, go!" we called out in unison. Tsuyu almost instantly took the lead, but I was closer on her heels than any of our previous races.

It was Wednesday. Including today, I only had five days to finish the quest.

We hit the edge of the woods. We both angled north. The southern path was a bit shorter, but their was a fallen tree wedged between two others on the path. And going around, through the brush, would have taken far too long.

Tsuyu cleared a pair of ruts in the path in one bound, while I had to jump over them both individually.

She bounced off a tree when the path curved. It looked impressive, but I grabbed a springy branch to help me take the turn tighter without slowing. That let me close the gap a little.

We reached a place where the path was mostly flat and straight, passing by the outcropping we used to avoid sudden, major storms. It was the last leg of the race, where the northern and southern paths converged. If I pushed, I might be able to...

Tsuyu's foot hit an uneven lump of dirt. It crumbled. She went down, hard. And I skidded to a stop.

"Tsuyu, are you okay?" I knelt down, looking her over carefully.

"Riiiibbit," she groaned, "Yes. Just a bit scraped up."

Then she looked up at me curiously, "Why did you stop?"

"What do you mean?" I countered.

"You could have kept going," she said, "You could have won."

"I already said I wouldn't want to win that way," I reminded her, "The first day we met. And that was before we were even really friends. I couldn't just leave without seeing if you were okay, could I?"

"I guess you couldn't," Tsuyu agreed, "But what if this was a real race? Like at school, for grades, ribbit."

"If it was one on one, I would probably still stop. Of course, if it wasn't one one one..."

"You would still stop," she smiled kindly.

"Yeah, I would," I admitted, "Are you sure you are okay? My mom made me carry a first-aid kit. We could go back to the lockers..."

I offered her my hand, and pulled her back to her feet.

"Nope, I am fine."

"Great," I smiled. Then I turned and darted towards the lake. With a bubbling laugh, she took off after me.

And she still beat me in the end.

* * *

Sunday. The last day. Win a race today, or fail the quest.

I wouldn't be unhappy to lose. It had been fun, had shown me Tsuyu's competitive side. It was more mild than most people, but she still had one. And my stats had improved quite a bit from trying to keep up with her.

But I did want to win. Almost as much for myself as for the quest. And despite having all day, we were going swimming again after we reached the lake. And there was no way I could beat her in the water.

I needed something I hadn't tried. There was actually one idea I had come up with, but had dismissed as unfair. But now I wondered if that was right. Or was I just hampering myself, so I would have an excuse when I failed.

"Tsuyu-chan," I prompted her as we approached the bench, "You are going all out when we race, right? Using your full Quirk and everything."

"Of course," she seemed mildly offended, "It wouldn't be fair to your hard work if I didn't."

"Thanks," I told her sincerely.

"Did you really need to ask?" she countered.

"Well," I admitted, "I was a little worried that I would win, only for you to announce that you had a second gear or something, meaning I really didn't win."

"No, I don't have anything like that," she said, "Maybe I can come up with something..."

"If you can, you should. And I'll help. But for now..."

"On your mark," we both said, "Get set... GO!"

As soon as we took off, I started lifting my body with Telekinesis. I wasn't strong enough to fly, or even levitate. But I could make myself lighter. Let me gain more push from each step.

I was closer to her than ever before when we hit the split and I went south. When I got to the obstacle, I jumped at the fallen tree. I jumped off it, towards the larger of the trunks it was trapped between. And a third bounce put me on top of the downed redwood, and I quickly rolled to my feet.

**[Good moves. Parkour skill improved (lvl 16). Skill Acrobatics (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

"Analyze." I gazed north as I ran down the length up the obstacle.

**[Redwood Tree The 53rd distinct one you've scanned. Unfortunately, it is preventing you from seeing your real target. Actual age is 31 years, but due to Quirk growth acceleration, its effect age is 158 years.**  
**Health: 1580/1580 Physical Resistance (lvl 10)]**

I dove off the tree, hitting the ground hard and flipping forward back onto my feet.

**[-1 Health]**

I reached the merging paths, about three steps ahead of Tsuyu. Then two steps.

'She's still too fast,' I thought, 'She's going to pass me. I need to go faster. Why can't I..."

Why couldn't I indeed. I had all of these skills. Some active, some passive. But of all the active ones, only Telekinesis consumed my Energy. If Energy was part Stamina, it didn't make any sense.

'Unless I'm not trying hard enough, or am subconsciously holding back,' I realized, 'Maybe there is no difference. Maybe I just have to want to use 'Running' to go faster.'

**[You have made an important deduction. Wit +1.]**

'Come on, Izuku,' I ordered myself, 'move. RUN!'

**[Running Skill active mode 'Jet Set Run!' unlocked.**  
**While in active mode, your Running speed is increased by 22% but consumes 1 Stamina (Energy) per second. Cost and bonus vary based on your Running Skill level.]**

**[Jet Set Run! now active.]**

Tsuyu had just passed me, when I accelerated again.

10 meters to the beach I drew even with her.

5 meters to the beach I passed her.

2 meters to the beach I realized I was going too fast.

**[-1 Health]**

I plowed into the water hard enough that I stumbled and face-planted.

When I pulled my head back out of the lake, I found Tsuyu standing over me. Staring down at me. Grinning happily.

"It looks like you were the one with a second gear," she pulled me up, "Or you were just too anxious to start swimming."

"I guess I did," I agreed, deactivating the mode and looking at my moderately depleted Energy, "I didn't know I had it in me."

"I thought you might," she told me.

* * *

"Quests," I said.

Tsuyu was still changing. I was sitting on the bench, waiting for her.

As I expected, when the screen came up, 'Dual Duel' was blinking.

**[Quest 'Dual Duel' complete. Claim the rewards?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I hit 'Accept'.

**[Bonus Skills received.**  
**Running skill improved (lvl 13)**  
**Telekinesis skill improved (lvl 14)**  
**Parkour skill improved (lvl 17)**  
**Acrobatics skill improved (lvl 2)**  
**Analyze skill improved (lvl 14)**  
**Physical Resistance skill improved (lvl 7)**  
**Swimming skill improved (lvl 4)**  
**Talent points: +1]**

I guessed hitting the water running was enough to count as swimming. Not that I was complaining.

'But I should have thrown some punches, or tried to do some math,' I lamented in hindsight.

I flipped over to Talents. 'Free Running' was the MVP here; without it I wouldn't have had the Quickness or Running to keep up, even with my final breakthrough.

But now I was looking at 'Ki Initiate' again. I was still level 3, so unless another quest came up, it would be at least two more levels until I could unlock it and still have a Talent point to spare. The longer I waited, the less time I would have to start training it. But what if something else came up? A Quest or just my growth caused an even better Talent to become available... Still, my finger hovered over the button.

"What's up, Izuku?" Tsuyu's voice suddenly said behind me. And... and I flinched forward.

**[Talent 'Ki Initiate' acquired.**  
**Skill 'Ki Detection' available.**  
**Skill 'Ki Projection' available.**  
**Skill 'Ki Regeneration' available.**  
**Skill 'Ki Reinforcement' available.]**

I blinked in surprise.

"Why are you just staring into space?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the race, and swimming," I said, "wondering what we should work on next."

Though I, at least, had part of my own answer.

"Well, we should still keep racing from time to time," she said, "I do need to take my title back after all."

"Sure," I agreed.

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 14**  
**Level: 3**  
**Active Title: The Gamer**  
**Health: 87/89**  
**Energy: 36/91**

**Attributes: **

**(S)trength: 11**  
**(A)gility: 19**  
**(E)ndurance: 17**  
**(Q)uickness: 24**  
**(W)it: 23**  
**(I)ntuition: 22**  
**(C)harisma: 9**  
**(D)etermination: 16**  
**(L)uck: 3**

**Unused Points: **

**Attribute: 14**  
**Skill: 3**  
**Talent: 0**

**Skills: **

**Analyze (W): 14**  
**Mathematics, Basic (W): 6**  
**Dodge (A): 6**  
**Telekinesis (I/D): 14**  
**Strength Training (S): 5**  
**Basic Karate (A): 13**  
**Boxing (S): 10**  
**Parkour (A/Q): 17**  
**Yoga (A/E): 6**  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 7**  
**Running (Q/E): 13**  
**Climbing (S): 9**  
**Swimming (S/A): 4**  
**Acrobatics (A): 2**  
_**User has chosen to conceal (10) skills**_

**Talents: **

**Studious**  
**Gamer's Body**  
**Gamer's Mind**  
**Telekinesis, Basic**  
**Inventory II**  
**Reflective Dungeon**  
**Free Runner**  
**Ki Initiate**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready, Tsuyu-chan?" I asked, glancing back at her.

"Yup," she nodded, crouched and ready to spring.

I turned back and looked at my target. A trio of crude, concentric, chalk circles, drawn on the flattest tree we could find.

I took the first tennis ball from the bag I had slung over my chest. I wound up. I threw it, about half as hard as I could. It hit just outside the middle ring. And then, thanks to the uneven bark, ricocheted high and to my right. Tsuyu tracked it. Her tongue shot out, reeling the ball in. She slipped it into a second bag, even as I launched again.

At first I had been worried about this exercise. Sure, throwing was good for my Strength and Agility. And snagging the balls after they flew off in a random direction was good for Tsuyu's tongue control and aim and tracking in general. But she was also grabbing tennis balls with her tongue. After they had hit a tree, and possibly the chalk target. Then I remembered I had first met her when she was playing Tarzan by swinging from branches with that same tongue. So I had proposed it. Tsuyu had immediately agreed, saying it was a good idea. So here we were, playing one of the stranger games of catch I could think of.

"Izuku-kun."

We were switching bags to start again, and Tsuyu had just swished her mouth out.

"Yes?" I stopped at her prompting.

"Your birthday is next Saturday, right?" she asked, "One week away. Is there something you want?"

I had to blink back tears.

"You're the first person to ask me that, besides my mom," I told her at her concerned expression, "And just you and your siblings coming over for dinner will be more than enough."

"We already do that once a week," she pointed out. Then paused to consider.

"What if I didn't bring them?" she asked, "What if they stayed with our aunt, and it was just the three of us?"

"That would be nice, too," I said. I liked her siblings well enough, but it would be good not to have to talk about the latest episode of Ducky Momo. Or play Heroes Musou on the lowest difficulty.

"Then maybe you could stay over," I suggested, "and we could watch Infinity War through Endgame in a marathon."

Mom and Tsuyu both agreed that the MCU was a bit too much for the younger Asui siblings. So we could only watch the movies when the kids had something else to do. And since Tsuyu had never seen any of them before, I was determine she see at least the first forty movies before the UA exam. Besides just being good movies, they were an interesting look into how people had viewed powers before Quirks existed. And there were some interesting ideas you could take away from them.

"That would be fun," she said, but there was bit of a hitch in her voice, "I'll check with my aunt."

"And I'll ask my mom," I agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" she pressed.

"If you really want to give me something," I deflected, "You might want to talk to my mom. She always makes me give her a list, and I wouldn't want to risk you two doubling up. Though this year it is mostly study materials."

If I had written it down, the kanji for 'study materials' would have read 'skill books'.

"Maybe I'll do that," she said thoughtfully.

"Okay, back to work?" I said quickly, hoping she would forget it. I would have rather Tsuyu spent the money to buy something she wanted, knowing how hard her parents worked and that she spent most of her allowance on her brother and sister. But I also knew she wouldn't be happy if I told her that.

"Ribbit," she nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday July 9th, we played catch again, only this time a more brutal version. We took turns throwing the tennis balls at each other as hard as we could. Tsuyu never failed to catch one, and I... I gained a few levels in Physical Resistance.

We did this on the beach, barefoot in the sand. We had brought out lunches with us, but left our shoes in the lockers. When it was time for a break, a bit earlier than normal, we sat down with our feet in the water.

"I talked to my mom," I told her, "and she is fine with it, though she said you'll have to bunk with her."

"That's fine," she said, "My aunt agreed to watch Samidare and Satsuki next weekend, both Saturday and Sunday."

"Great," I smiled happily at her, and she grinned back. Then something cold and wet smacked the side of my face. Tsuyu blinked, but when I touched it, it was just water. It was a raindrop, but one almost the size of a grape.

Sploosh. Another giant drop hit the lake audibly, created two centimeter tall ripples. We both looked up as more started to fall. Thick clouds had rolled in, and a cold gust of wind hit us.

"I didn't see anything about storms on the news this morning," she noted as the rain began to fall in earnest.

"We should probably head back," I said, "at least to the cave."

"Yes," she agreed. We collected the tennis balls and I packed them in my bento box. Even moving as quickly as we could, the rain was starting to get heavy and we were moderately soaked by the time we got back into the forest. The ground was wet and slippery, so we couldn't move to fast.

KRA-KOW! The air around us shook as lightning hit somewhere north of us. We exchanged looks. We both knew in a thunderstorm, you were supposed to seek shelter, stay low, but not stand next to trees. The outcropping was still our best option, so we picked up the pace.

Through the dark and rain it was hard to see, but I knew the forest around there well enough to know we were getting close. Tsuyu got a bit ahead of me, more sure footed in the rain. We had maybe another fifty to one hundred meters to go, when it happened.

**KRAK-BOOOM!** The lightning strike was close. So close I was blinded even though I wasn't looking at it. So close my ears were ringing. I shook my head, trying to clear it, when I heard a rumbling, and then...

"IZUKU!" Tsuyu screamed with far more emotion than I had ever heard in her voice before. I looked towards her, my vision starting to clear. Her tongue shot out. Wrapped around my waist. Pulled me back towards her.

Except the ground was slick. And I weighed at least as much as she did. So even I was yanked towards her, she stumbled towards me. We bumped. She let go with her tongue. I slipped and fell to the ground. The forest shook, and a shockwave washed over me.

**[-11 Health]**

I raised my head up, and saw Tsuyu lying on the ground. Surrounded by a halo of slowly spreading red.

"TSU!" I shouted, scrambling over to her. There was a large gash in her head, deep enough I could see the white of bone through it. Even worse, a broken branch had skewered her, entering near or through her right kidney, and exiting near her navel. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and panic in my stomach. Then a spike of ice shot down my spine, vanishing the fear and filling me with focus.

"Analyze," I snapped.

**[Name: Tsuyu Asui**  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 14 **  
**Level: 5 **  
**Active Title: Frog Girl **  
**Health: -24/246 **  
**Stamina: 122/132 **  
**Condition: _Dying_]**

She was still alive. But she was dying. And I didn't know how long she had. She had almost 250 HP, at level five, so her physical abilities had to be high. Her Endurance should be at least 35, probably over 40. But that meant she had somewhere between twenty minutes and an hour left.

And the rain wasn't helping, chilling her and hindering clotting. Tsuyu had told me she wasn't good with cold. Okay, first thing was to get her out of the downpour.

I had to be careful. I wrapped Tsuyu and part of the branch in a shell of telekinesis. My psychic power wasn't enough to lift her, yet. What I could do was hold her steady. Then I activated Ki Reinforcement, boosting my Strength. With a single chop, I shattered the branch just outside the barrier. Neither Tsuyu nor the embedded stick moved.

I lifted her gently and ordered, "Activate Jet Set Run!"

She felt so much lighter than that first day she crashed into me. I hoped it was just my increased Strength and new and improved skills.

I set Tsuyu down as far back in the outcropping as I could, using my body to shield her. Another Analyze showed she had lost another point of Health.

"Okay, what now?" I mused. I took my phone out of my Inventory. But as I expected, nothing. The coverage in Endoru was spotty at best. In the midst of a thunderstorm, I had no signal.

"I could go to the road and try to flag someone down, or wait for the bus. But I don't want to leave Tsuyu alone."

"Izuzuzu," she groaned, her eyes flickering. I took her hand.

"If I had the next Ki talent, I could heal her," I mumbled, "Or if I had first-aid as a Skill, I could at least try to stabilize her. Mom might be able to do it. If I try a Reflective Dungeon, Mom would be pulled in too. But I don't know if she would exit with me or go back where she started."

I hadn't experimented with that power, since Mom was always in my party, and I didn't know the risks.

"Either way, if she is here she could help, and if she goes back she could call an ambulance... But that's assuming we don't get immediately attacked in the dungeon and get hurt or delayed. And I still don't want to leave Tsu."

Time was the enemy, but lack of information was a close second. But then I remembered a book I had read, and way it said villains had cheated.

"Party Invite, Asui Tsuyu!"

The window appeared. I gently lifted Tsuyu's hand, and used her finger to hit 'Accept'. Thank you, Kawahara-sensei.

**[Nice workaround. Wit +1]**

"Disable notices for Midoriya Izuku until further notice," I barked, "Party."

I immediately clicked on Tsuyu's panel in the tab, showing her full Status page. I ignored her Skills and Talents. I saw something that would give me time.

"Tsuyu," I called out to her gently, "Please, if you can hear me, say 'Status'. Tsu, just say 'Status'."

"Status," she complied, barely coherently. But the screen appeared.

**[Name: Tsuyu Asui  
Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 14  
Level: 5  
Active Title: Frog Girl  
Health: -26/246  
Stamina: 122/132  
Condition: _Dying_**

**Attributes:**  
**(S)trength: 26  
(A)gility: 45  
(E)ndurance: 44  
(Q)uickness: 43  
(W)it: 12  
(I)ntuition: 18  
(C)harisma: 10  
(D)etermination: 10  
(L)uck: 5**

**Unused Points:**

**Attribute: 7  
Skill: 6  
Talent: 1]**

Seven unused attributes points. That would get her 23 more health, putting her at -3 compared to 51 Endurance. That would give her three to four hours.

"Sorry, Tsuyu," I told her, and lifted her finger again. I began tapping the button next to her Endurance, increasing it and relaxing slightly as her Health increased with each point. Before I could assign the last point, another pop up stopped me.

**[Congratulations!**  
**Endurance has reached 'Peak Human' tier. Please select a bonus Talent.**

**Tempered Breathing  
**Reduced Stamina usage.

**Tough as Nails  
**Reduced physical damage taken.

**Efficient Sleeper  
**Decreases sleep requirement.**]**

I frowned. That was less information than I received about my Talents. I couldn't help but wonder if one of them had a hidden Attribute bonus that would help Tsuyu. Again, I needed more information. More information...

"Analyze!" I ordered, staring at the first Talent panel.

**[Tempered Breathing **  
**Reduce Stamina cost for activated Skills by 20%.**  
**Increase iteration timer for continuous Stamina Skills by 20%.**  
**Prerequisites:**  
**Endurance 50+ **  
**50+ levels of Stamina based skills]**

Useful, but not in this situation.

"Analyze!"

**[Tough as Nails **  
**Unlock Skill 'Physical Resistance' at lvl 10, or increase current Physical Resistance Skill by 10 levels.**  
**Limit Break Physical Resistance Skill (new max level 140).**  
**Prerequisites:**  
**Health 250+ **  
**Must have been reduced to negative Health at least once]**

Again, nice to have, but not what I was hoping for.

"Analyze," I said less hopefully.

**[Efficient Sleeper **  
**Reduces time for a full night's sleep from 8 hours to 5 hours.**  
**+5 Endurance  
Prerequisites:**  
**Endurance 50+]**

There it was. Five more Endurance would put her above zero. I almost hit the button for it. Then I paused.

I retrieve my stored first-aid kit. I got out the tweezers, and filled the pipette bottle with one of the two pouches of distilled water. I dropped the Reinforcement of my Strength, switching it to Agility. Then holding Tsuyu still, holding her insides in place, with my Telekinesis, I pulled the wooden stump out. Looking inside her, I almost vomited. Gamer's Mind kept me steady. Barely. I used the little prongs to remove any splinters or other fragments, then washed the wound out. She lost two more health, but as soon as her injury was as clean as I could get it, I lifted her finger. Hit the panel for 'Efficient Sleeper'.

It was interesting, and more than a little disturbing. Watching her organs regrow before my eyes. In a matter of moments, Tsu was left with two large, round gashes, one on each side of her abdomen. And the one on her head had shrunken down to the point I could no longer see her skull. They were three bad injuries, enough to send her to the hospital. But they were no longer life threatening.

But it was still better not to move her, not during the rain. Not when her Health was still in the single digits. And there was a good chance I could slip. Besides, the wet and cold would still be bad for her injuries.

I took out a tube of ointment. The kind that would supposedly ease pain, prevent infection, speed healing, and limit scarring. I rubbed it gently on the wounds on her front and back, and then wrapped the gauze around them. I dabbed it on her head, and the wrapped that one, too. I took the adhesive bandages, which already had the same compound already applied. I put them over all the smaller cuts. Then I crushed an ibuprofen, mixed it in the remain water in the bottle, and piped it into her mouth. I rubbed her throat gently to encourage her to swallow.

Tsuyu was no longer openly bleeding, but she shivered. I took out my towel, and carefully, respectfully dried her as best I could. Then I traded that for my other two track suits, and draped them over her. Finally, I settled down next to her, my arm pressed against her back. I pulled the suits partially over me, so she could share my body heat.

I felt suddenly exhausted. I checked, and found my Energy was 0. Between all the TK, and having both Ki Reinforcement and Jet Set Run! active, I had drained my tank dry. I shut off the two continuous Skills. I edged up closer to Tsu, just in case. I tried to keep my eyes...

* * *

I woke up to feel something warm and soft pressed against my chest and legs. The side I was laying on felt uncomfortable, I was on a surface a lot harder than my bed. It was quiet, and golden sunlight was hitting my back, warming it slightly.

The my brain slipped into gear. My memories reasserted themselves. My eyes popped open.

In my sleep, I had rolled onto my side, which wasn't that unusual for me. Except I had rolled towards Tsuyu. Against her. We were spooning, my arm pulling her closer.

And she wasn't asleep. She had twisted slightly, and was studying me. I wanted to believe there was a light blush across her cheeks, but the late afternoon sun made it hard to tell.

Embarrassment would have to wait. There was something much more important here.

"Tsu," I gasped in relief, "You're awake. How are you?"

Rather than speaking, she lifted her hand and pointed.

I hadn't noticed the yellow box floating a dozen or so centimeters away from her face.

**[Party plus proximity ****power ****propagation provoked:  
****You have had a decent lunch and an extended afternoon nap. Health and Stamina fully restored.]**

"Analyze," I said blatantly, "Status."

**[Name: Tsuyu Asui **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 14  
Level: 5  
Active Title: Frog Girl  
Health: 281/281  
Stamina: 163/163]**

And my window told me it had been not quite six hours since the last time I checked.

"Thank godness," I stumbled over the words slightly, as I hugged her, "I was so worried."

I separated from her, pulling my spare workout clothing back into my Inventory. Then I dropped the rest of the way down into a full dogeza kneel.

"I am so sorry for wasting your precious Attribute points and bonus Talent," I cried, "I swear I will find a way to make it up to you."

Tsuyu frowned at me in confusion.

* * *

I told her everything about The Gamer. And how I used it to save her. Asui-san listened closely, only asking a handful of questions.

"... so I will help you gain more levels," I told her quickly, "Maybe see if there is some way you can get quests. Or something, to make up for using your points against your will."

"Izuku," she said gently, "It's fine. You used something I didn't even know I had to save my life. And you trusted me with this."

"Only after I hid it from you," I countered.

"And I can understand why," she shot back, with a bit of heat, "You have a power that isn't a Quirk. There is no telling how the government would react. Or what Villains would do to get their hands on it."

"I know," I admitted, "But that doesn't mean I have to feel good about it. And besides, you saved my life first."

"Actually," she tilted her head, "You saved my life first, I saved your life second, and you saved my life third."

"You said that fall wouldn't have hurt you," I reminded her, shocked, "That you had fallen from higher than that."

"I might have been exaggerating," Tsuyu told me, "I have fallen from higher, but it was more of a controlled fall, and into water."

"Still, I shouldn't have," I continued to protest my guilt.

"Izuku, it's okay," she reassured me, "I might have even bought that sleeping thing myself. Three extra hours every day."

She adopted a mildly blissful expression, reminding me how busy she was.

"I'm just happy to come out of it unhurt," Tsuyu said.

"Speaking of that," I began, "Can I check?"

I pointed to the many and various bandages crudely applied. She nodded.

I started with the one on her head. Though the gauze was still caked in blood, underneath there was nothing. Not the original gash, not a scab, not even a scar. Like my fingers, Tsuyu's forehead healed like the injury had never happened. I removed the band-aids on her face, neck, and arms. To the same result. Finally, I unwound the large bandage around her abdomen. This time there was some blood stuck to her skin. But I brushed it away to reveal the same smooth, unblemished skin she had shown off with her bikini.

"You are really okay," I sighed. She looked down at her stomach in amazement.

"I don't remember a lot of what happened," she admitted, "But I did see the branch sticking out of me. For it to heal that quickly and fully... That's a pretty impressive power, ribbit."

We sat regarding her uninjured self for a moment.

"Well, it is after five," I broke the silence, "I don't think we are going to practice anymore today. And the rain stopped. So should we start heading back?"

She didn't react immediately. Then her expression told me she had come to a decision.

"Hold on, Izuku," she said. She reached down to the bottom of her bloody and ventilated shirt, already partially raised. She began to take it off, so I turned around.

"Good idea, you should probably change first," I said, "Or Samidare and Satsuki might get scared."

It didn't occur to me in that moment, that she didn't have anything to change into.

"Don't look away," she told me softly.

I thought she must have had her swimsuit on underneath. I hadn't really paid attention during the storm. If I had...

Tsuyu had fully removed her shirt and was covered on top only by a bra. Not a sports bra, or a simple one, either. It wasn't terribly fancy. Nor was it tawdry. But it had just the right mix of lace and cotton, and highlighted her figure well.

I should have looked away. Or at least blinked. But I couldn't. She told me not to. And I was young, lonely, teenage, and entranced.

Then she reached around behind and... Unbuttoned? Unsnapped? I wasn't sure how girl's underwear worked, but Tsuyu unfastened something. The cups started to loosen.

My hands shot up, grabbing her shoulders. Not incidentally locking the straps in place, preventing anything more from showing.

"Tsu, what are you... you... doing?" I stammered, my voice jumping up at least an octave.

"This."

She leaned in, pushing my arms back without knocking my hands off. She pressed her lips to mine.

The kiss was tender, affectionate, and more than a little awkward. Her lips had the faint taste of chicken and berries from her salad. And she smelled like a clean brook, bubbling past on a warm spring day. The move, probably not accidentally, left my fingers on her shoulders while compressing her chest against my forearms.

"I like you, Izuku," she said, using one of the more loaded and ambiguous Japanese versions of 'like', "And I really want to..."

She blushed and rolled one hand.

"Don't you?" she asked shyly.

"I don't," I said, far more quickly than I would have thought possible. Tsu's eyes widened, and she started to pull back. But I was still holding on.

"Don't misunderstand," I continued, "You are cute and sexy. You are my best friend. And I like you a lot. Part of me would like nothing more than to take the lead here and keep going. But even more I don't want to.. I can't have sex with you Tsuyu."

Her eyes stayed on me, gently begging me to explain.

"A big part is this situation," I said, "Our emotions are both running high, we just saved each other, and it seems like you feel obligated to me. Maybe that doesn't have anything to do with this, but on the off chance it does, I can't take advantage of you like that."

She frowned, but didn't protest.

"Plus, I don't want to do it on hard, damp dirt," I looked around, "It's just not right, right?"

She chuckled.

"My mom is trusting us out here. Alone. Together. And I don't want to betray that trust."

She nodded sadly.

"But the real reason is all me," I explained, "Let me show you? Quests."

Tsu reconnected her bra, and made a very deliberate show of adjusting her breasts in it, Then she scooted around, pressing herself against my arm. The next instant her eyes widened.

"I get one chance to make it into UA," I said, "As a Hero. If I don't, I lose The Gamer. And I don't know what that means. At the very least, I lose the windows, the control and information. And at the worst, I might lose everything I have gained since that day. Go back to being _that_ person. I don't know if I could handle it. And I wouldn't feel worthy of you if I were the old me."

She started to object and I held up my hand.

"I know you aren't like that. Like I said, it's about me. My past, my insecurities. And also my goals and promises. I can't afford distractions."

"any more than I already have," I mumbled under my breath, acutely aware of her body with more than one of my senses.

"If we were to make love right now, I wouldn't want it to be a one time thing. And if it were, it might even be worse. But if we started skipping training to go on dates... to make out... It would be such an easy trap to fall into. And I was so far behind to start, I can't afford to..."

I looked at her, feeling tears in my eyes again, "I'm sorry if I'm not being clear. And I understand if I sound pathetic. But I'm not rejecting you, Tsu-chan. I'm just saying not today. Or tomorrow. But if it is okay with you, maybe we can talk about this again after we both make it into UA."

She smiled slightly, and kissed me on the cheek, saying, "I'll hold you to that."

"Great," I smiled again. Though I quickly dialed it back, "You can borrow one of my tracksuits for now. We can say that your clothing got soaked, which is true, so I lent it to you..."

* * *

We caught the next bus, and got back early. We blamed the rain. Tsuyu's sibling accepted that at face value. But I could tell Mom did not.

After dinner, and saying our goodbyes to the Asuis, Mom faced me directly.

"How is Tsuyu-chan?" she asked softly but firmly.

"Fine," I told her, "A bit shaken, but otherwise, fine."

I told her. Not the part where Tsu tried to seduce me. But about the morning, the sudden storm. The tree, how Tsuyu saved me. And how I saved her. The fact that Tsuyu now knew about The Gamer.

"And how are you doing?" she asked, once I trailed off.

"Actually," I considered it, "I think I am good. Better, even. Like some weights I didn't know I was carrying are lighter."

Hiding my power. Guilt and doubt that I might have been able to do something for Kacchan. Those pressures weren't gone. But they were definitely less.

Then I looked over at her cautiously, and asked, "Is this the part where you say we can't train anymore?"

"No," Mom smiled, "This is the part where I tell you how very proud of you I am."

"Mom?"

"Izuku," she said, "It was an accident. Not much different than if a truck's brakes failed. You can't predict these things..."

"Sir Knighteye could," I could not help but note. She ignored me.

"Just locking you away isn't the answer," Mom kept going, "You handled the situation calmly, and rationally. And you saved Tsuyu's life. You didn't hesitate to give up your secret... though maybe you could have hesitated a little... if it meant you could help."

"So no, I'm not going to forbid you two from going to Endoru to train. I'm not going to yell at you. I'm just going to say again how proud I am of you. Of both of you. And ask to have the first-aid kit, so I can refill it. And maybe I will show you a few mistakes you made, based on your description."

I felt like I was seeing my mom for the first time in a while. She looked taller and thinner. At least a little. Or maybe it was just my mixed up emotions.

"You've gotten stronger, Mom," I told her.

"Thank you, Izuku," she said, "And I'm guessing today probably made you stronger, too."

"Oh, right," I remember, "Enable alerts."

My vision was flooded. Charisma bonus for smooth talking; I wasn't sure when that happened... Maybe when I was apologizing for using her points. Lots of Skill increases, most of my attributes went up at least one. But best of all...

"I made it to level four," I told Mom, working to close all the screens. And spending my one point on Luck.

"That's great, honey. Now, first-aid kit. And then you definitely need a bath. It is a good thing Samidare and Satsuki didn't notice the blood on you..."

I pulled the box out of Inventory and set it on the table. Then I hurried to the bathroom. My nap hadn't been long enough, so I was still tired, injured, and looking forward to a good soak.

* * *

_"I'm not strong enough yet," Inko let herself relax, the hidden worry seeping back into her face._

_"But I will be."_

_She began repacking the kit, using Gravity Pull as much as she could._

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya  
****Age: 14  
****Level: 4  
****Active Title: The Gamer  
****Health: 92/106  
****Energy: 6/124**

**Attributes: **

**(S)trength: 12  
****(A)gility: 20  
****(E)ndurance: 19  
****(Q)uickness: 25  
****(W)it: 25  
****(I)ntuition: 24  
****(C)harisma: 10  
****(D)etermination: 19  
****(L)uck: 4**

**Unused Points: **

**Attribute: 20  
****Skill: 6  
****Talent: 0**

**Skills: **

**Analyze (W): 16  
****Dodge (A): 6  
****Telekinesis (I/D): 16  
****Strength Training (S): 6  
****Basic Karate (A): 14  
****Parkour (A/Q): 18  
****Physical Resistance (E/D): 9  
****Running (Q/E): 14  
****Acrobatics (A): 2  
****Ki Detection (D/I): 2  
****Ki Projection (D/W): 2  
****Ki Regeneration (D/E): 2  
****Ki Reinforcement (D): 5  
****Throwing (S/A): 2  
****Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 2  
****First Aid (W/A): 2  
**_**User has chosen to conceal (15) skills**_

**Talents: **

**Studious  
****Gamer's Body  
****Gamer's Mind  
****Telekinesis, Basic  
****Inventory II  
****Reflective Dungeon  
****Free Runner  
****Ki Initiate**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Quirk: Frog Girl **  
**Does whatever a frog can***

**Frog Body: **+20% attribute growth for Agility, Endurance, Quickness. Hairless below the neck.  
**Frog Face: **Face and voice features are hard to read for most people.  
**Frog Legs: **Bonus to skills Jumping and Kicking; increased general leg strength.  
**Frog Oil: **Can secrete poisonous or paralytic oil from skin. Unlocks Skill 'Frog Oil Secretion'.  
**Frog Tongue: **20 meter long tongue with strength roughly analogous to arm strength. Unlocks Skill 'Tongue Control'.  
**Stomach Inversion: **Can eject and clean stomach.  
**Wall Cling: **Can adhere to vertical surfaces, may be able to move depending on surface angle and texture. Unlocks Skill 'Wall Cling'.

**Cold Weakness: **Will feel sluggish below 10° C, will go into hibernation below 3° C. Take additional damage from cold based attacks.**]**

Tsuyu and I were on the bus, going back to my place. It was the next Saturday. July 15th. My 15th birthday.

For the moment were looking at the Analysis of her primary Quirk Talent. She also had Talent called 'Quirk: Stamina Body', which improved the growth rate of all her physical Attributes by 25%, but did not increase Skill growth rate like Free Runner or Studious.

Tsuyu was actually a bit anxious to spend her Unused Talent point, so we were looking at her Quirk to figure out which available Talent would go best with it.

"I don't think you need 'Free Runner'," I told her, "You already have doubled up bonuses to Agility and Quickness growth."

"But they don't work on Skills," she argued, "And the immediate increases would get me over 50 in Quickness, so I would get a bonus Talent, too. And I'd be close for Agility."

"But the bonus Talents are randomized and tied to that attribute," I paraphrased the newest entry in the manual for her, "There's no guarantee you will get something useful. Besides, you can get there on you own."

"Okay, take it off the list, ribbit," she relented.

"Then that just leaves 'Tough as Nails' and 'Quirk: Frog Girl II'," I said as I scratched off 'Free Runner'.

"Hmm," Tsuyu mused, "Having damage resistance would be nice."

"In that case though," I said, "I would still say you wait until we figure out how to unlock a cold resistance related Talent or Skill. And wouldn't it be better to focus on your Quirk?"

The second level of her Quirk would have given her a longer tongue and upgrade Tongue Control to Prehensile Tongue. Wall Cling would also be changed to Wall Climb, meaning she could climb any wall or even hang from ceilings, or at least ones that would support her weight. She would also gain stronger oils with a new hallucinogen oil, and also the ability to match her skin to her surroundings. Even though it was better known as a chameleon ability, some frogs could do it too.

Still, I could understand why she wanted Physical Resistance after last Sunday. Taking five percent less damage from the tree would have spared me the need to use her bonus Talent to save her. But that was also a circular argument.

"The one other thing I would say," I continued, "Is that you are fifth level. You get another Talent next level. But since we don't know how long that will take, if you upgrade your Quirk first, you will have more time to work on it and adjust to it."

"You talked me into it, Izuku-kun," she finally said.

"I didn't want to do that," I said quickly and a bit nervously, "It's your life, your body, your Talents. You should grow them however you want."

"And I will," she nodded, "but that doesn't mean I can't get advice from my smarter and more knowledgeable best friend, right?"

"I'm not sure if that is true," I deflected, "But I'll be happy to let you borrow Analyze or just talk things through with you whenever you want. Just let me know if I am getting pushy or anything."

She nodded. And then hit the panel.

The bus entered the city proper, and more people boarded at the next stop. So we closed the windows, and just quietly enjoyed the rest of the trip in each others' company.

* * *

Mom had dinner waiting. The main dish was my favorite, her special triple pork katsudon. In addition to the normal pork cutlet, it also had strips of both ham and bacon. She had also made a fresh loaf of bread, and bought grape jelly. Not the cheap, overly sweet purple stuff. Instead, a champagne colored jelly with a pleasant tartness. We both knew Tsuyu had a fondness for jams and jellies, so Mom got the good stuff.

Mom also made a cherry cake with chocolate icing, and after eating dinner, we both received a large piece. I notice the one Mom took was smaller. It was all very good, and I maybe ate a bit too much.

"Okay, presents," Mom announced after she and Tsu cleaned up, both of them refusing my help. They walked into the living room, my mom carrying a stack of four wrapped boxes, and two separate cards.

"Go ahead," Mom urged me. Tsuyu nodded enthusiastically.

The first card was from the Bakugou family. It had a humorous caption. Mitsuki-oba-san wished me happy birthday, and said she hoped my training was going well. I passed the card to the two of them to read.

"I told her that you have been working out," Mom told me, "She seemed to appreciate it."

The second card was from my dad. There was nothing written, but it contained a two thousand yen online gaming card.

"That is nice," Mom said with a strained smile. Tsuyu pursed her lips slightly.

"Okay, open the big one first," Mom relaxed and encouraged me.

I did. It contained three books, _Transitioning to Calculus_, _Ancient Japanese History, an International View_, and _Writing Guideposts_. All three were skills books I had found at the bookstore. This was confirmed by the windows that popped up when I handled these copies.

"This will help me in school. Thanks, Mom."

She looked happy, and said, "Keep going."

The second package was only a bit smaller, but was heavier. I peeled back the paper, revealing an unfamiliar book. Really more like a tome, it was an older book with a leather cover.

"Tao of Kung Fu," I read.

"I wasn't sure if it would qualify as a Skill Book," she told me, "But when I saw it at the used bookstore, I thought it looked like it should be one. And if not, at least it may be an interesting read."

I removed the rest of the paper, and tapped the cover.

**[This book contains the skills Kung Fu Fundamentals, Meditation, Wing Chun Quan, and Tai Chi Quan. You do not qualify to learn Wing Chun Quan or Tai Chi Quan. Learning the remaining skills will consume the book. Proceed with learning Kung Fu Fundamentals and Meditation skills?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

"You didn't mention that," Tsuyu noted, as we all looked at the message.

"I haven't seen a Skill book like this before," I said as I hit 'Decline', "There have been Skill books I couldn't use at all. But I've never seen a book with more than two Skills. Like that one has both Mathematics, Basic and Mathematics, Advanced. And I also haven't seen one with some Skills I could learn and some I couldn't. I guess I should figure out what I need to do, to be able to get all four Skills. But thanks, Mom. This is really cool."

"You're welcome," she said, "now, last one from me, and then Tsuyu's present."

"Don't be too hopeful about mine," Tsuyu added.

"I'm sure it will be great," I reassured her.

My mom's last gift was smaller. Inside was something I had wanted for a while now.

"Final Fantasy VI - CR," I said reverently.

"They couldn't all be skill books," Mom gave me a light smirk.

"What is it?" Tsuyu asked.

"The definitive version of the best game from the old Square Enix company," I said, winding up, "It's a 3D, fully voiced remake that merges both the original game, and the continuation. Plus they added some new items and side quests. Some people claim that Final Fantasy VII is best, and other prefer number 18. But for my time, VI has both the best story and gamepl..."

I forced myself to stop, as the two of them exchanged glances.

"Right," I coughed with a bit of a blush, "Now, from Tsu-chan."

My mom gave us an aside glance at the even more familiar name.

I unwrapped the smallest package. It was a long, plastic clamshell box. Inside was a mechanical pencil. But not a simple or cheap one. It was made of military grade aluminum. It was inlaid with blue stained and polished oak. And that was emblazoned with the UA logo. The box contained extra graphite and a replacement eraser.

"Wow, this is really nice," I smiled at Tsuyu, "In fact, it might be perfect."

"That might be overstating it a bit," my friend countered flatly, "But I thought it would be good for the exam."

"Yes, that too," I said, "But I had another idea."

They both looked at me expectantly.

"So, I know we were going to watch movies tonight," I began, "But I was thinking about something. Last week, when Tsuyu got hurt, I thought about going into the Reflective Dungeon, so I could meet with you, Mom. I thought you might come back with me, or would be able to call for help when you were sent back here. Except I wasn't sure, and I didn't know what we would find. I haven't experimented with it yet, because you would worry about me, Mom. And if you came in with me, I would worry about you."

"Now there are three of us. Still two short of a full party. But we might still be enough to go into a Reflective Dungeon, and see what it is like. And watch out for each other, if it is too dangerous and we need to run. If you two are okay with it, I was thinking we could use Tsu's present. Its quality is above average, but its rank is still low, so it should be safe."

"What does that last bit mean, Izuku honey?" Mom asked.

"Once Analyze hit level fifteen," I explained, "it started showing two new stats on inanimate items. Quality and rank. Quality is how well it is made, how expensive the materials are, and things like that. While rank seems to be like the item's level. Quality is set when the item is made, but rank improves as the Reflective Dungeon it cleared. Both of them combined determine how dangerous the dungeon is."

"I was thinking we could also test where we come back out when we leave," I kept going, "if we aren't all together to start. See what the dungeon looks like, what the monsters look like. Maybe test all these fighting skills we been trying to learn."

"I'm up for it if you both are," Tsuyu said, but there was a hint I now recognized as anticipation in her voice.

My mom studied us both. Then she appeared to make up her mind.

"Alright," she said, "We really should know how the Dungeon thing works. So we can do this on one condition. If I say we leave, we leave. However it is we get out, as quickly as possible. Okay?"

"Yes," I said immediately.

"Of course," Tsuyu agreed.

"Then let's watch the first movie," Mom suggested, "to give our food time to digest. And then we will try this."

"That makes sense," Tsu said as I bobbed my head happily.

* * *

Two hours and forty minutes later, give or take, we changed into workout gear. And then gathered around the pencil.

"So, Mom," I suggested, "Why don't you go into your room and shut the door. And Tsu-chan can sit on the couch. That will be a good first test of where we are on exit."

"Sounds good," Tsuyu noted, and my mom nodded thoughtfully.

"First things first," Mom said, "You have your first-aid kit, right?"

"I keep it in my Inventory all the time," I confirmed, "except that once..."

Tsuyu shuddered slightly, and we each rested a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Next," Mom walked over to the fridge and pantry, "Granola, jerky, and sports drinks. Store them, too. If we are going to be working out, we need to keep out energy up."

"I wonder if this stuff will help your actual Energy?" Tsuyu mused.

"So far it hasn't," I told her, "but maybe things will work differently in the Dungeon. Anything else, Mom?"

She shook her head. Then both women left me to assume their suggested starting locations.

"Analyze," I stated.

**[UA branded mechanical pencil **  
A thoughtful gift and a really nice pencil.  
**Durability: 30/30 **  
**Quality: 3/7 **  
**Rank: ]**

I wasn't sure why quality was on a scale of seven, but decided it didn't matter. It was a bit subjective anyway, most cars I had scanned had Durability in the three or four digit range and probably cost a thousand times as much, but still only had a quality of one or two. And I wasn't surprised by the lack of rank, either. Most items didn't have anything. Only a few had one or rarely two stars.

I touched the pencil, and ordered, "Create Reflective Dungeon."

It was an odd sensation. It looked like a movie wipe, and felt like what I would imagine said scene transition would feel like from the inside.

Mom was standing beside me. Tsuyu was 'sitting' next to me, but without the couch under her, she had to adjust quickly to keep from falling.

We were on a plain, like what you would see in the American midwest. The grasses were amber, and came up about to my waist. In the direction I felt was north, there were greyish mountains. To the west, there was a forest. But the trees were yellow and topped with pink.

"Are those old style #2 pencils?" Mom asked, staring at them.

"Ribbit," Tsu croaked in surprise.

There was nothing special to the south or east, just plains as far as I could see.

**[Dungeon Entry - UA Mechanical Pencil **  
**Mooks: 39/39 **  
**Boss: 1/1 (unspawned)]**

We all looked at the message, before I dismissed it.

"It's good to know what to expect, I guess," Tsuyu commented, "What does 'unspawned' mean?"

"It means the boss isn't here yet," I told her, "We probably have to do something, to make it show up."

"Let's start with the normal enemies first," Mom sounded nervous. Her wish was granted as the grasses parted with a gentle swishing.

It was about half a meter shorter than me. It had a basically humanoid form, but was covered in brown, matted fur. It had a dog-like face. It was wearing rough, burlap tunic and breeches. It was carrying a modern commando knife, but it was about the size of a short sword to the creature. The blade was poorly cared for, visibly chipped and flecked with rust. It was also carrying a round shield.

"It's a kobold," my mom exclaimed softly.

I was so proud of her in that moment.

"What's a kobold?" Tsuyu asked.

"A fantasy race," I explained, "They are usually enemies, and low tier ones. They show up in all kinds of books and game."

"Analyze."

**[Pencil Kobold **  
Trash mob from a low-level dungeon.  
**Level: 1 **  
**Health: 20/20 **  
**Stamina 5/5]**

At that point, it finally seemed to notice us. Its nose twitched, and only then did it see us.

"But is it hostile?" Mom asked, "In most stories, they are sentient. Maybe we can talk..."

As if in answer, the kobold threw back its head and howled. Then it charged us, knife first.

"That answers that," I said.

Tsuyu and I both dropped into combat stances. We were ready to dodge its initial stab and counter. Only Mom moved first. She pointed at the kobold's hand. The knife was torn free, and an instant later, the handle slapped into Mom's palm. The monster blinked, looking at its empty hand in confusion. Tsuyu didn't squander the chance. She jumped forward and kicked the side of the monster's head. Rather than blood, pencil shavings were thrown off it.

Tsuyu's attack didn't kill it. It lunged, fangs spread to bite her. I focused my Energy, and thrust my hands towards it. A ball of silvery energy exited my palms. The Ki Projection hit the kobold in the chest, knocking it away from my friend. The monster whimpered. And then dissolved into a mass of graphite shards. All that was left behind was a tooth and...

"5000 yen?" Mom asked no-one, and pulled the two items to her suddenly empty hand; the knife having crumbled too.

"Really?" I looked at the bill in her hands.

"Is it real?" Tsuyu added.

"It looks like it," Mom studied the note, "But I'm going to hang on to this for now. And what do you make of this?"

"Analyze."

**[Kobold Fang]**

That was odd, and I told them, "I've never seen such a short description before."

We all looked at the message, and then I dismissed it. Mom handed the tooth to Tsuyu, who studied it briefly. Then she offered it to me. But when I touched it, it vanished.

"Huh?" Tsu voiced her surprise, "Where did it go?"

"I don't know," I said, "Inventory."

There was nothing new in my box.

"It may be tied to your power in some way," Mom decided.

"In games, something like that would usually be a quest item," I mused, "Like 'Collect 20 Kobold Fangs'. Maybe it is a hidden quest, or The Gamer is collecting them for when I do get the right quest?"

"That makes sense," Tsuyu agreed, finger on her lips.

"We should just give them to you, then, Izuku," Mom suggested, "There isn't much point to carrying around random monster parts."

"Yeah," Tsuyu nodded.

"Okay," I agreed, "Mom will take the money, and I will take the monster bits. I wonder if anything else will drop..."

"That was easy enough," Tsuyu said, "We should keep going."

Mom looked dubious for a moment, and then nodded.

Six or seven howls tore out all around us.

"Maybe I spoke too soon, ribbit."

"Ki Detection," I said.

"You might want to name your moves," Tsuyu noted.

"Two to the north, closing fast," I told them, "Two to the east, but they are further out. Three, no four now, to the south, right at the edge of my range."

"Take out the close ones first, right?" Tsuyu suggested, "And then maybe head west, since none are over there?"

"Unless there is a reason they are avoiding the forest," Mom countered softly.

"If we do that, there is a chance they will converge on us," I said, "I would go north first, then east. Then reassess, see if we can find any more or what the southern group does."

"That sounds like a sound plan," Mom agreed.

"Yes," Tsuyu said.

We moved to intercept the first pair of monsters. As before, our height and seemingly better vision let us spot them first. One was wearing the same sort of ratty clothing and carrying an old, dented softball bat. The second kobold actually had on leather armor, in reasonably good shape, and had a bronze shortsword tucked into its belt.

"Analyze, Analyze," I mumbled softly

**[Pencil Kobold **  
Trash mob from a low-level dungeon.  
**Level: 1 **  
**Health: 18/18 **  
**Stamina 4/4]**

**[Pencil Kobold **  
Recyclable mob from a low-level dungeon.  
**Level: 2 **  
**Health: 26/26 **  
**Stamina 10/10]**

"Mom," I whispered, "Can you grab the sword, and hand it to me?"

Both women looked at me curiously. But Mom pointed her right hand at the tougher monster, and pulled its weapon to her. She passed it to me, even as she snagged the bat. The kobolds definitely noticed that, and began to charge.

I lifted the dagger, and threw it at its owner. But I was not counting on my mediocre Throwing Skill. Instead I activated Telekinetic Attack as it left my fingers. The blade flew straighter and faster than most pitchers could have dreamed. It plunged into the kobold's armor.

"Analyze," I said again, even as I started running.

**[Pencil Kobold **  
Recyclable mob from a low-level dungeon.  
**Level: 2 **  
**Health: 11/26 **  
**Stamina 10/10]**

I reached it a second later. My fist drove into its face. Which hurt much less than hitting a redwood. Then I hopped up, and kicked the pommel of the knife, forcing it deeper into the kobold's chest. That seemed to do the trick, as monster and weapon crumbled.

Tsuyu's tongue hit the second kobold in the neck, with force of a right hook. It whimpered, and grabbed for its throat. Tsu followed up with a pair of kicks to its knee and stomach. That was enough, the monster disintegrated.

The 2nd level monster dropped seven 1000 yen bills, while the weaker one only dropped two 500 yen coins, plus another tooth. Mom gathered them, and then gave me the fang.

"Let's keep going," Mom seemed to have relaxed, after how quickly we took care of them.

* * *

According to my Status window, we had been in the dungeon for almost three hours, though it felt like only half of that. We were currently resting up against one of the giant pencil trees.

"That was a little rough," Tsuyu admitted, biting into jerky.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Four of them, and all at least level 3."

"I don't really approve of you playing tank, Izuku," Mom said.

"But I am the one with Physical Resistance and Ki Regeneration," I reminded her, using the second Skill to convert my Energy into Health. And draining one of the bottles of energy drink. As Tsu suggested, in the Dungeon it did actually refill my Energy, and their Stamina, if only a bit.

"I'm curious about that wolf meat," Tsuyu deflected for me.

Besides the kobolds, we had also encountered some wolves. The wolves dropped less money than the kobolds, we were lucky to get one 50 yen coin off of them. But they also dropped wolf pelts, which I absorbed like the kobold fangs. And a few had also dropped wolf meat. That did not vanish at my touch, and Analyze gave a much more thorough description, claiming it was lean and delicious. I had stored the tenderloins in Inventory, so they wouldn't go bad and we didn't have to worry about the smell attracting other monsters.

"Maybe I will try cooking some of it tomorrow," Mom offered, then added, "I wonder how we are doing. I lost count of how many enemies we have defeated, after you two both leveled up."

Along the way, Tsuyu and I had both gained levels at the same time. She was now level 6, while I was level 5.

"Hmm," I considered that, "Dungeon Status? Analyze Dungeon? Quest?"

The first two did nothing, and there wasn't anything new under the Quest tab. Or any other tabs. Nor was the occasionally growing manual any help.

"Ki Detection."

My frequent use of the skill had increased its level and range.

"I feel one more monster," I said, "But I still can't cover the whole island."

It turned out the Dungeon was an island, smaller than Endoru is area. Oh, and the greyish mountains? They were made of graphite.

"Do we want to go for it?" I asked, "Or should we retreat and come back later?"

"I'm still fine," Tsuyu noted. On the Party screen, I was in the worst shape. Tsuyu had lost a bit of Health, and used up some of her Stamina, but she was still far ahead of me in both. Mom hadn't taken any damage yet, both of us being protective of her. But her Stamina and Psions were both low. I was at 70/120 Health and 50/149 Energy.

"I think we can continue," Mom said. Despite her complaint, she had grown more confident and comfortable with each victory. And she had been our MVP, disarming every kobold we had encountered. Except the one with the giant, two-handed axe. It had been too heavy for her. Fortunately, it was also too heavy for the kobold.

"But if the boss does appear, we need to leave," she said firmly. We both bobbed our heads in confirmation.

* * *

_Even now, I sometimes tell her it was her fault for saying that. Especially given our average Luck score back then._

* * *

"Analyze."

**[Pencil Kobold Ace **  
Mob from a low-level dungeon.  
**Level: 5 **  
**Health: 60/60 **  
**Stamina 30/30]**

This was the highest level monster we had seen so far. It had leather armor, and a pair of commando knives. But the equipment was in much better shape. The armor was clean and fit the little monster perfectly, and the blades were sharp and unmarked.

Not that it got to keep them for long. Mom pulled them both into her hands. She offered me one, but I shook my head. I wanted to preserve my Energy for the moment.

Tsuyu, the monster, and I all charged. Unlike the others, it did not drop its guard after being disarmed. It managed to block my first punch, and leaned away from Tsuyu's kick. She still clipped it, but it didn't appear to be overly hurt. It pushed me back, and tried to bite Tsuyu. I grabbed its arm, and pulled it with me, before twisting into a hip throw. It slammed into the ground, though between the dirt and grass it was cushioned fall. Then Tsu's tongue smacked the side of its head.

"Analyze," I said again as I tried to stomp its stomach. I was only concerned about its Health, which was still 42/60. My stomp missed, and the kobold spun its legs out, forcing us back a bit as it regained its feet. Only for Tsu and I to sandwich its head in mirrored roundhouse kicks. It growled, but shut up when I delivered a rabbit punch to its kidney... Or at least where its kidney should have been.

Tsuyu's tongue snaked around its arm, locking it at extension. I grabbed the other limb, locking it in place. We started to kick it again, until we noticed Mom walking over. So instead we kept it trapped, while she stabbed it in the neck with both knives.

This time as the monster disintegrated, and the wind carried the graphite away, we were surprised. Two fangs, which was a first. A 10,000 yen bill amongst the cash, another first. And this time only one of the knives disappeared.

"Analyze."

**[Ontario MK 6 Navy Knife **  
Standard issue weapon for the US Navy Elite Forces (formerly known as Navy Seals). An excellent, multi-function combat knife.  
**Durability: 248/250 **  
**Quality: 4/7 **  
**Rank: **]**

"Izuku, Inko-oba-san," Tsuyu was not looking at the knife like we were. She was looking behind us. I immediately turned, positioning myself between them, and whatever had spooked Tsu.

The graphite from the monster we had just killed was swirling in a small tornado. It seemed to contain the remains of the other mooks, too. The shard gathered together, and solidified.

"Illfang," Mom gasped.

She was wrong. Copyright issues aside, its fur was the dark green, not red. It wasn't big enough. And it was carrying a war-sledge instead of an axe or sword. Still, it was easy enough to see how she made the mistake, since the boss towered over us and appeared to weigh more than the three of us, combined.

Like the ace, its weapon and armor were in perfect condition. Unlike the ace, the boss was wearing a vest of chainmail over its leather armor, and a steel skullcap.

"Analyze."

**[Kobold Baron **  
Boss of UA Mechanical Pencil  
**Level: 8 **  
**Health: 150/150 **  
**Stamina: 90/90]**

"Izuku," Mom called out.

"Dungeon Exit," I ordered. Only for a loud buzzing to fill the air.

**[Exit disabled within Dungeon Boss's control zone. You must leave the zone or defeat the boss.]**

"How big is this zone?" Tsuyu asked rhetorically.

"Fight or run?" I asked Mom, as the beast roared.

"I'm not sure how far I can run," she admitted, "And we don't know how big this control zone is... Just please, be careful."

I nodded, glaring intently at the boss.

"Do you want the knife?" Mom asked.

"No, you hold onto it for now," I told her, "I'll start with a... Kirin Blast!"

The sphere of Ki slammed right into the boss's face. It barely seemed to notice.

"That name could use work," Tsuyu commented as she jumped forward, diving past the boss. As she passed, she kicked out at the back of its knee. Given how fat it was, and how skinny its legs were, it was a good idea. But the baron didn't go down.

"I'm guessing that hammer is too heavy," Tsuyu shouted to my mom.

"Yes."

"Analyze."

**[Kobold Baron **  
Boss of UA Mechanical Pencil  
**Level: 8 **  
**Health: 144/150 **  
**Stamina: 90/90]**

**[Your combat vigilance has paid off. Analyze skill improved (lvl 20). Battle Scan effect acquired.**  
**Battle Scan:**  
**After you Analyze an enemy, you can continue to see its basic status as long as you remain in combat.]**

Sure enough, floating over the kobold's head was a smaller window showing (Kobold Baron HP: 142/150 SP: 90/90).

Tsuyu had smacked it with her tongue while I was reading the message. And I was a bit worried that the boss was taking noticeably less damage than the mooks.

"Mom, the helmet," I shouted. Her eyes widened.

"Kirin Blast," I aimed for its gut this time, trying to keep its attention on me. It worked, and I had to drop almost to the ground to avoid the giant hammer.

"Gravity Pull!"

I don't know if Tsuyu influenced her, too, or if Mom was just trying to focus. Instead of pulling the baron's helmet to her, she just gave it enough of a tug that it fell down over the monster's eyes. It grunted in anger, and swung wildly. Tsuyu was forced to hop back, but I rolled closer. I came up in a crouch right next to it, and threw three hard punches into the same knee Tsu had already hit.

(Kobold Baron HP: 127/150 SP: 90/90)

It let go of the hammer with one hand, and swatted me away. I got my arms up to block, but still...

**[-8 Health]**

That stung. And I was thrown back.

The baron did not regrip its hammer. Instead it reached up, wrenched off the skullcap, and threw it at Mom. She shocked me by catching it mid air with her power, pulling it safely into her hands. The kobold roared, and looked like it was going to charge her. Except Tsuyu's tongue plowed full bore into the wrist of the hand still handing the sledge. The angry shout turned into one of pain, and it dropped the weapon. The baron decided to ignore us for the moment and reached for the hammer.

'Jet Set Run!' I ordered, 'Ki Reinforcement: Quickness.'

* * *

_At the time, I didn't realize I had done it without speaking. It might have saved me trouble later, if I had._

* * *

I darted forward and dove into the handle of the sledge. I wrapped my arms around it, and rolled away from the baron's grasping hands. I made it clear, but when I tried to lift it, the hammer felt heavier than Tsu.

"Ki Reinforcement: Strength," I hissed from the strain. The bonus moved, and I was able, barely, to pick up the weapon. The baron snarled at me, and thundered towards me.

Doing my best impersonation of an old Olympics' hammer throw, I spun completely around. I drove the hammer into the baron's side. The force knocked the boss down, but I stumbled, too.

**[Heavy swing. Strength +1]**

(Kobold Baron HP: 97/150 SP: 90/90)

"Can you do that again?" Tsu asked quickly, inching closer.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I think so."

The baron and I both climbed back to our feet. I lifted the hammer, and clumsily placed it over my shoulder. It looked at me and snarled cautiously. I stepped closer, preparing to swing. Its eyes lit up and it charged again. It thought it could get too close for me to hit it with the hammer's head. But off to the side, Tsu nodded.

I rotated again, hammer as far out as it could go. As I did, Tsuyu ran forward. When I reached to point where the sledge was the same distance as the baron, just not far enough around the circle, she jumped. Tucking under in mid-air, she slammed her feet into the haft of the sledge. Then she jumped off with all her prodigious leg strength.

**[-3 Health]**

The hammer accelerated, painfully wrenching my arms with it. The wood of the handle cracked. Tsuyu shot back, landing almost next to Mom. And sledge slammed into the baron's chest.

(Kobold Baron HP: 57/150 SP: 90/90)

The kobold braced itself, and stayed on its feet. It reached down and grabbed the handle, preparing to take it back from me. But I just let go. Instead, I stared at the handle. I forced myself to remember that branch, stabbing through my best friend.

"Utah SMASH!" I roared, karate chopping the point Tsu had damaged it. The haft broke cleanly in two.

The boss looked down at me, its eyes practically glowing. It dropped both halves of its weapon, and threw back its head. It howled. This howl was different. It shook my whole body.

**[Status ailment resisted.]**

I glanced back. And quickly said, "Analyze."

**[Name: Inko Midoriya **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 36 **  
**Level: 17 Active **  
**Title: Hard-working Mother **  
**Health: 187/187 **  
**Stamina: 13/126 **  
**Psions: 7/190 **  
**Condition: _Stunned_]**

I hadn't realized she had gained a level in the last few months. But more important was her condition, and the fact that she seemed to be locked in place. Tsuyu wasn't moving either, so I knew she had been stunned, too. It was only thanks too Gamer's Mind that I was still moving. I needed to protect them, until the effect wore off.

Then the Baron howled again. But this one was different, and was immediately echoed. Graphite swirled, and formed into two wolves. The boss barked, and they started to moved towards Mom and Tsuyu. It grinned down at me sadistically.

(Kobold Baron HP: 57/150 SP: 30/90)

Those two powers had cost it most of its Stamina. I hadn't been paying enough attention to see what each cost. Whatever the case, it could use only one of the skills again.

It raised a fist to punch me. I ignored it, scrambling to where it dropped the hammer head. I picked it up, turned, and threw it at the first wolf. I imparted telekinetic force onto the metal lump. It crashed into the wolf's head, crushing it. The rest of its body vanished. Unfortunately, I was too far to keep the second wolf from reaching Tsuyu. And the baron was towering over me, swinging what was left of the sledge's handle like a crude club. I prepared to roll with the hit, hoping it wouldn't put me in the negative.

Then the pole popped out of its hands. It flew over to my mother, who was panting from effort. She caught it roughly. And then slammed it into the side of the wolf about to maul Tsu. The lupine monster tumbled away. Mom shook Tsuyu, which seemed to snap her out of it.

The baron recovered, and prepared to howl again.

"No you don't," I told it, "Shoryuken!"

I threw a jumping uppercut, straight into its jaw. It whimpered as its teeth snapped shut on its tongue.

(Kobold Baron HP: 48/150 SP: 10/90)

"No trademark infringement," Mom scolded me as she and Tsuyu finished the wolf, and turned back towards us.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "It was a spur of the moment impulse."

Disarmed, not enough stamina for its special moves, and only one third Health left, the baron looked at us nervously. Then it steeled itself, and tried to punch me in the face. I blocked and dodged together, and drove my other fist into its elbow. Then I slid in, and kicked its damaged knee again. This time there was a crack, and the beast's leg folded under it.

Tsuyu rejoined us with two-footed jump kick to the side of its head. Mom stayed back, but she had both the knife and club at the ready.

(Kobold Baron HP: 22/150 SP: 10/90)

"Last push," I told myself, tired due to my low Energy, "Disable Jet Set Run, Ki Reinforcement."

Tsu's tongue slapped its face twice. Unable to stand, it tried to force her away, but she was too nimble.

"Dragon Burst?" I called out tentatively. It was the same Ki Projection, and hit the kobold in the chest.

"Better," Tsuyu commented.

"Maybe we should forget the names," Mom commented.

"I don't know," Tsuyu countered, "I liked the All Might riff. Maybe more like that."

Even as she said it, she kicked the baron again. That claimed the last bit of its Health, and it crumbled.

**[Level Up!**  
**Level: 6 **  
**Attribute points: +7 **  
**Skill points: +3 **  
**Talent points: +1]**

Mom and Tsuyu had similar windows, albeit with higher levels and fewer bonus points.

The haft also disintegrated out of Mom's hand. But the head portion of the hammer remained. Mom scooped up the cash the boss dropped without even looking at it.

"Analyze."

**[Broken Weapon]**

"Another short description," Tsuyu noted as she read my message box. Then she picked it up and handed it to me. As expected, this time it vanished as soon as I touched it.

"Let's go, before there are any more surprises," Mom said.

"Exit Dungeon."

**[UA Mechanical Pencil Complete!**  
**Defeated 20 enemies: Rank+ **  
**Defeated 40 enemies: Rank+ **  
**Defeated boss: Rank+ **  
**Level I cleared: Rank+]**

The message appeared before our eyes, even as we returned to reality.

We were all standing in the kitchen. The pencil was still on the table. I immediately said, "Analyze."

**[UA branded mechanical pencil **  
A thoughtful gift. It is exceptionally comfortable and the graphite never seems to break..  
**Durability: 50/50 **  
**Quality: 3/7 **  
**Rank: ****]**

Mom was also still holding the knife. She set it on the table, and emptied the cash from her pockets. Without needing to speak, we began to sort and count it.

* * *

One million, four hundred sixty-seven thousand, five hundred yen. Almost three quarters of what my dad made each month. And we acquired it in just under four hours, most from the boss. It wasn't enough to buy a car, but it was still a decent amount of money. Especially to a pair of teenagers.

"What do we do, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked flatly. Mom got out a paper bag, and put the money in.

"I'm going to take it to the police tomorrow," she said firmly, "Turn it is as something we just found on the ground like it was trash. They will see if it is real, and if it is reported stolen or missing. And if none of those issues come up, they will return it to us."

"Okay," Tsu and I sighed in unison.

* * *

One million, one hundred four thousand, five hundred yen.

Two weeks later, the money was indeed returned to us, after taxes on it were taken out.

"Still, I wonder where it came from?" Mom wondered, the three of us gathered around the table again.

"Maybe it is lost money," I said, "You know, money that was blown away, dropped in the sewer, or burned in a fire. Maybe The Gamer can somehow pull it in and fix it."

"That might explain why sometimes they dropped odd amounts of bills and coins," Tsuyu added, "Instead of just the most efficient combination."

"Either way, it is ours now," Mom said, "And I would say we earned it."

She split it into four piles.

"300,000 for each of us," she said, "And I think the remaining two hundred and change should go to you, Izuku."

"Me?" I stammered, "Bu... but you two did as much as I did. Mom, it would have been a lot harder without you disarming them. And Tsuyu finished the boss."

"But it is your power," Tsu countered, "Without it, we wouldn't have any of this."

"Exactly," Mom agreed. I wanted to argue. But then I smiled.

"Okay. I'll take it. Then I'll give it to you, Mom, to pay back the advance on my allowance, and to pay you for babysitting."

"Ha," Tsuyu laughed.

"Fine," Mom chuckled, "But don't think this means you are getting an allowance any more. Not when you can just jump into a paperclip and come out with fifty thousand yen. And to think I was just joking about your The Gamer making money..."

We all laughed at that.

* * *

_At least for the moment. But she really did stop giving me an allowance._

_And in case you are wondering, Mom kept the knife. After giving it a thorough cleaning, she used it for cooking._

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Tsuyu left to pick up her siblings, I went shopping. I had to replace my tracksuits, as they were getting a little short and a lot ragged. Plus I grabbed three more sets of the weight expansions. After stowing them in Inventory, I went to the bookstore.

There wasn't much new, but I already had a list of over a dozen books I could currently use. I grabbed a basket, and started filling it up. I didn't want to spend all my new money, but if it could help me get into UA, I would spend most of it.

I rounded one of the shelves, and nearly ran into someone. Dodge and Karate seemed to kick in, and I danced effortlessly around her.

'Maybe I should look for dancing books,' flashed through my head.

"Sorry," I said, bowing.

"No, I was not looking either, Midoriya-kun."

It was the blue-haired girl. And she knew my name.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I prompted regretfully, "I recognize you from school, and Kacchan... Bakugou's funeral. But I don't recall us being introduced."

[**You accidentally made her day. Charisma +1]**

"No, not officially," she confirmed tentatively, "But you are famous at Aldera for..."

"Being Quirkless," I filled in sadly.

"Yes," she nodded, "I am Mizuno Ami."

"You are? The top scorer? The rumored genius Quirk?"

"I don't have a genius Quirk," she said quickly, "Not intelligence, memory, or other informational Quirks."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to imply anything. It's just no-one knows what your Quirk is, and your scores are perfect, so people just assume."

"No, I am sorry," she said, "I do hide my Quirk, and I know you have reasons not to deride others. It just makes me upset that most people think I get my grades through a power rather than hard work."

"Can I ask what your Quirk is?" I prompted carefully, "So I can correct anyone else I hear saying that?"

She smiled shyly, and nodded. She took a water bottle out of her bag. Mizuno-san held it up, and then released it. It dropped slightly, and then stopped in mid air. I looked at it closely, and realized what had happened. The water had not moved, but the container itself had dropped and the air was now at the bottom.

"Hydrokinesis," I said, "You are holding up the water, not the bottle."

"Yes," she seemed impressed, "I call it Ice Water, because I can control both water and ice, and it works better the closer they are to zero degrees."

"How much can you control?" I prompted, reaching for a Hero Note that wasn't there.

"I don't know," she admitted, "I've never tested it. When I first used it, another boy in my class was drowning, he had turned into metal in the pool and sank to the bottom. I lifted a square of water out of the pool, and held the rest back until he was rescued."

"Wow," I was amazed, "With a Quirk like that, you will be an amazing Hero."

"I'm not going to be a Hero," she denied, shaking her head. Then she looked down at the books in her arms. College level material.

"I am planning to be a doctor, like my mother," she added.

"Oh, that's too bad," I said, "I think you would make a great Hero. Plus, it would be nice to have another person from Aldera at UA with me.

"You are really going to try out for UA?" she blinked, "Even though..."

She blushed at bringing up my supposed infirmity. I just smiled.

"To that, I have two things to say," I told her confidently, "First, is that not all Heroes have great combat powers. Eraserhead... have you heard of him? He avoids the press and doesn't market himself, so he's not very well known. Anyway, his Quirk lets him shut off other people's Quirks. The exact limits haven't been published, but either way, that means that physically he is just a normal person, making Villains fight him on even terms. And Midnight, if her sleep pheromone doesn't work on a Villain, she also had to take them down with just tools and martial arts. So if someone works hard enough, they might be able to be a Hero, even if they have a weak Quirk or even none at all."

Her eyes flickered over to my arms, which were a little thicker and a lot more defined than they had been three months ago.

"And second..." I lowered my voice conspiratorially, "Just like everyone _knows_ you have a genius Quirk, everyone _knows_ I am Quirkless."

"Are you saying?" she gasped slightly.

"I am saying that things change, and just because the majority of people believe something, doesn't make it real. Like how everyone knew Jobs was Quirkless, because his father was allergic to apples..."

She studied me for a moment. Then looked at the books in my basket.

"Well, it was nice to formally meet you, Mizuno-san," I told her, "I will let you get back to your shopping."

* * *

_Years later, Ami told me, that if I had looked back in that moment, I would have seen her take a Tae Kwon Do manual off the shelf._

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 15  
****Level: 6  
****Active Title: The Gamer  
****Health: 139/139  
****Energy: 181/181**

**Attributes: **

**(S)trength: 15  
****(A)gility: 22  
****(E)ndurance: 21  
****(Q)uickness: 26  
****(W)it: 26  
****(I)ntuition: 25  
****(C)harisma: 12  
****(D)etermination: 20  
****(L)uck: 6**

**Unused Points: **

**Attribute: 32  
****Skill: 12  
****Talent: 2**

**Skills: **

**Analyze (W): 20  
****Mathematics, Basic (W): 7  
****Dodge (A): 9  
****Creative Writing (C): 3  
****Telekinesis (I/D): 19  
****Strength Training (S): 7  
****Basic Karate (A): 18  
****Boxing (S): 14  
****Parkour (A/Q): 19  
****Yoga (A/E): 7  
****Physical Resistance (E/D): 12  
****Running (Q/E): 15  
****Ki Detection (D/I): 8  
****Ki Projection (D/W): 7  
****Ki Regeneration (D/E): 9  
****Ki Reinforcement (D): 7  
****Throwing (S/A): 3  
****Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 6  
****First Aid (W/A): 2  
****Mathematics, Advanced (W): 1  
****Japanese History (W): 1  
**_**User has chosen to conceal (12) skills**_

**Talents: **

**Studious  
****Gamer's Body  
****Gamer's Mind  
****Telekinesis, Basic  
****Inventory II  
****Reflective Dungeon  
****Free Runner  
****Ki Initiate**


	9. Chapter 9

It was July 30th, Sunday. The day after we got the money back and I spent a bunch of it on supplies.

Since summer vacation had started, we had to switch up our training schedule. Tsuyu had to spend more time with her siblings. So Mom had stepped up and watched them three days a week while Tsu and I trained. And, at least for the past two weeks, I had taken the three Asui siblings out one day each week. First to an amusement park, and once to a water park.

As Sunday, it was one of our normal training days. We were done, so now we were working on our summer homework. Mom was cooking dinner. And the kids were playing Mario Party Delta on my Nintendo Destiny.

At least we told the kids that. They didn't seem to realize that being from different schools, our assignments would be different. In reality, we were looking at Tsuyu's menu, invisible to anyone not in my party.

See, when we were training today, Tsuyu had reached fifty in Agility. The three bonus talents had been an easy choice. One offered 10 levels and a limit break for 'Ballroom Dancing'. The second was the same, except for 'Acrobatics'; a bit more useful. The third Talent was 'Free Runner', so she selected that. Which, in turn, put her over fifty in Quickness, bringing up another option window. This one was much less obvious, so she let it sit there until we could rest and talk about it.

**[Congratulations!**  
**Quickness has reached 'Peak Human' tier. Please select a bonus Talent.**

**Tongue Cannon  
**Makes your 'Prehensile Tongue' faster.

**Sidestep  
**Makes your 'Dodge' faster.

**Speed Strike  
**Special attack when moving quickly.**]**

When I Analyzed the Talents, the first two were the same, except for the Skills they changed. In both cases, they changed the skill from a pure Agility skill, to a hybrid Agility/Quickness skill, and also limit broke the skill. Speed Strike had a cost of 5 Stamina per attack, but increased the power of a punch or kick if you were moving faster than 25 KPH.

"I don't know about this last one," Tsuyu admitted softly, "It has a good bonus for the cost. But even though I can run faster than 25 KPH, I would have to gain some distance and accelerate to meet that speed. Realistically, I could only use it once or twice a battle."

"Maybe not," I whispered back, "After all, it only says you need to be moving at that speed, not running. I don't know what your top speed is for a single jump, but if it is over 25, then this might be a good attack for you..."

"Hmm, maybe," Tsu mused, "But I don't want to pick it, only to find out my jumps are too slow and it will take me forever to make them fast enough."

"I think you should buy the dodge power," Mom offered, bringing dishes over to the table. I set down my pencil and started distributing the bowls. Plates would have to wait until Tsu and I put our books away.

"You just say that because you want us to stay safe," my friend immediately pointed out, though she did not sound upset by the fact.

"That is part of it," Mom admitted wistfully, "Maybe even most of it. But the fact is, as Heroes, you won't be able to help anyone else, if you are hurt yourself."

Mom considered for a minute and then added, "And I don't really understand why 'Dodge' is not tied to Quickness to begin with."

"If you are too fast," I explained, "You might move too far. Or lose control and hurt yourself. Speed is important, but flexibility and control are more important."

Then I smiled sheepishly, "And from a design perspective, just tying Dodge to both Agility and Quickness might be overpowered, but spending a Talent to get that, isn't?"

"This isn't a game," Tsuyu pointed out.

"Tell that to my power," my smiled grew slightly

"Well, I was leaning toward 'Tongue Cannon'," my friend continued, "but now I'm back on the fence."

"Your tongue is one of your biggest advantages," I said thoughtfully, "I can see why you would take any chance to make it better."

"What would you do, Izuku?" Tsuyu asked me.

"Honestly?" I said, "I would probably flip a coin between 'Tongue Cannon' and 'Speed Strike'. 'Speed Strike' is the most powerful of the three, but you are right about the drawbacks, especially if there is a chance you can't jump fast enough or jumping didn't work with it. But having your tongue be faster and being able to go past 100 in the skill is almost too good to pass up."

"I'd research my jump speed," Tsu said, "But I'm not sure if there is any sort of limit on the selection. It has been almost two hours, but what if after four hours it just picks for me? So I'm going to go with 'Tongue Cannon', and I can maybe get the other ones later."

She tapped the top panel. And then she looked at me firmly.

"What about you, Izuku?" Tru prompted, "You have two Talent points now, right? Don't you think you should spend at least one of them?"

"I want to," I said, "But I also worry that I might miss out on something better. Or there might be a time when I suddenly could need a Talent I didn't buy, and now I can't..."

"You are stilling thinking about the storm," Mom noted, bringing the salad bowl over. Today she was making a more western style meal; wolf steaks, fresh bread, and a light salad with tomatoes and strawberries.

"Yes," I agreed, even more softly than our current whispers.

"Then why don't you get 'Ki Apprentice'," Mom suggested, "So you have Ki Healing?"

"What if I encounter a situation where Ki healing isn't enough?" I countered.

"In that case, Psychic healing wouldn't serve you any better," Mom reminded me.

"Why not?" Tsuyu asked, "You never told me what the difference is."

"Ki healing is basically like natural healing," I said, "Only a little better and a lot faster. For example, if someone had taken a hit that damaged their lung, Ki healing could restore it, because lungs can regenerate under the right circumstances. But if your whole lung had been removed, there is nothing Ki healing could do about it. Psychic healing could, though. It can heal pretty much anything, if the patient is alive. The counter is Psychic healing is hard. It takes six Talents to even unlock the Psi-biology tree. And then, like a doctor, you have to know what you are doing. Plus it takes a lot more Energy, from what Talents and Skills I can see right now. Ki healing only takes two Talents, and takes less Energy. And you don't have to know what you are doing. At least not from a medical or biological standpoint. You just send your Ki into the target with the intention of healing, and the target's own cells and Ki do the rest."

"It sounds like it would be good to have both," Tsuyu said.

"It would be nice," I agreed, "but to have both types at a reasonable level would take a lot of Talents. And Skill levels."

"And in an emergency," Mom pointed out, "Buying a Psychic healing power is going to be less useful than a Ki one. Improving an existing one is another matter, but you are not there yet, Izuku."

"Hmm," the frog girl considered, then said, "Well personally, I was going to suggest you take Tactile Telekinesis."

"Why is that?" Mom asked her.

"Because, when we apply for UA, we have to tell them what our Quirk is," Tsuyu answered, "And Izuku could list Tactile TK as his Quirk."

Then she turned and addressed me, "That would cover most of your powers. Ki Reinforcement is only slightly different than Telekinetic Aura, right? If you don't get hurt because of Gamer's Body, it could just be attributed to your TK defenses."

"If I accidentally use regular Telekinesis," I continued her train of thought, "I could just say that my power is growing or something. Even Ki Projection, in its current state, would be like me forcing a burst of air away from me."

"It will get you closer to Psi-biology. Since you have to have either that or Microkinesis, right?" Mom reminded me and maybe explained to Tsuyu. Tsu hadn't known about The Gamer as long, and with our training schedule it was harder to just sit down and talk about powers; hers, mine, or others.

"And if you do it now, that will give you around seven months to practice it for the exam," Tsuyu said, "And decide on names."

"There is that," I agreed.

"I don't know why you two are so fixed on naming your moves," Mom sighed.

"There's a bunch of reasons to name your attacks," I said, and they told me later my eyes started twinkling, "Names act as a mnemonic device, conditioning our minds to perform the move, making it easier. It also can serve like a kiai, helping to distract an opponent and regulate breathing. And if you become famous and your moves are well known, you can call one move and use another to catch your opponent off guard. That one is a bit harder given the mnemonic conditioning part. Plus you can't do it too often, or the Villains could get wise to it."

"It's also for branding," Tsuyu added, "Think about how much more you pay for an All Might doll..."

"Action figure," I interjected.

"... that says 'Texas Smash'," my friend ignored me, "when you push the button to make it punch."

"That makes sense," Mom relented. Then she looked at me, "What are you going to do, Izuku?"

"I guess I will still have one left if I need 'Ki Apprentice'," I murmured, "and it would be good to get used to those powers... Okay."

I flipped over to the Talent screen, and scrolled down to the Telekinesis tree. Mom and Tsuyu both watched as my finger hovered over the button. I thought I had decided, but it wasn't an easy thing.

"Is it time to eat yet?"

I flinched forward as Satsuki's voice called out right next to my ear.

**[Talent 'Tactile Telekinesis' acquired.**  
**Overall Psionic Rank: 2  
Overall Telekinetic Rank: 2  
Skill 'Telekinetic Armor' available.**  
**Skill 'Telekinetic Aura' available.**  
**Skill 'Tactile Telekinesis' available.]**

'I'm going to have to stop doing that,' I told myself.

* * *

The next few months seemed to go by very quickly. Especially after summer vacation ended.

We settled into a new routine. Instead of going to Endoru on Monday through Saturday; Tsu, Mom, and I went into Dungeons. It saved Tsuyu and I the bus trip out to the park, and was shorter for her going to pick up her brother and sister, so we had more time. We still went to the park on Sundays in September and October, but by November it was getting a bit cold for Tsuyu. Then we switched to a Dungeon on that day, too. But I removed Mom from the party first, we always used the Pencil of Solitude, and I invited Mom again as soon as I saw her. That was how I was able to confirm that Party Invite only worked on line of sight. I pondered if one of the hidden menu tabs was a friend list, but nothing happened, so I guess there wasn't an easy way to add people to my party remotely...

When I say Dungeons, they were all pencils. My mom bought a giant pack of cheap, plastic pencils, and every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, the three of us cleared one of them. The enemies and environments varied, and the monsters were a lot weaker and the drops a lot lower than the Pencil Of Solitude. We still won between 100 and 150 thousand yen in each Dungeon, but monster drops and meat were rare, and we didn't get anything else.

We had tried going into one of my weight sets, once...

* * *

_We found ourselves at the edge of a castle courtyard._

_**[Dungeon Entry - Training Weights **_  
_**Mooks: 58/58 **_  
_**Mid-boss: 1/1 (unspawned)**_  
_**Boss: 1/1 (unspawned)]**_

_We were mostly hidden behind a crumbling wall. Which was good, because in the middle of the broad, flat courtyard there were seven lizardmen. Each was at least two meters tall, and wore a metal breastplate. Each had a scimitar in their right hand and a flintlock pistol in their left._

_"Analyze," I whispered._

_**[Weight Reptilian**  
Way above your weight-class.  
**Level: 21 **  
**Health: 347/347 **  
**Stamina 273/273]**_

_I scanned the second one, just in case. Then I quickly hissed, "Exit Dungeon."_

_Mom and Tsuyu were both nodding vigorously as we vanished back to reality._

* * *

We decided we might try again, later. Like when Tsuyu and I were both at least level 25.

Even though they were weak, the various types of pencil enemies were still useful. Kobolds and goblins fought stupidly, except the bosses, just charging and directly attacking, and usually getting confused when Mom or Tsuyu took their weapons. Orcs were a bit smarter, and had some technique. Wolves, slimes, lizards, spiders, and bats were not intelligent, but posed their own interesting challenges.

On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, we went into the pencil I got for my birthday. It remained empty, but the pleasant internal weather and variety of terrain made it good for the sort of training we had been doing in Endoru. Mom and I bought a cheap table, chairs, and bookshelf, and we moved them inside via Inventory. Once in the dungeon, the furniture didn't move or vanish. We steadily built it up into kind of a hidden base, and I started referring to it as our Pencil of Solitude.

We couldn't bring ourselves to eat the orc meat, so we sold it to a butcher as scrap to make dog food. But the wolf and lizard meats were both delicious and unique, while the bat meat tasted like high grade turkey.

With the weaker enemies, Tsu and I had each only gained one more level, but our Skills and Attributes continued to go up at a reasonable pace. And I still hadn't beat Mizuno-san in the exams rankings, but I was firmly entrenched in second place at Aldera.

So the end of the year approached, and with it the customary festivities.

* * *

"You seriously bought my siblings each their own Destiny," Tsuyu said flatly, looking at me in disbelief, "Are you trying to bribe them to like you?"

"Maybe a bit, with your brother," I admitted, "But actually, those are also partly for you and Mom. You mentioned that they complained about not having games after they started coming here. And if they each have their own, Mom won't have to put up with them arguing over what game they play on mine."

"And the truth comes out," Tsuyu looked at me, "You are just sick of them messing with your save games and settings."

"I can't deny that, either," I dropped my head in defeat. Then I looked up at her sideways, "But it is Christmas."

"You never really struck me as Christian," Tsu noted.

"Mom and I aren't," I told her, "But my grandma was, so I got used to celebrating it."

"Well, it's too late now," she relented, "if I made them give them back, I'd be the bad guy."

"Does that mean you don't want the present I got you?" I asked nervously.

"I never said that," she told me quickly. Relieved, I handed her the box before she could change her mind. She meticulously removed the paper and then opened it.

It was a silver chain charm bracelet. There were five silver charms on it, a large frog with synthetic emerald chips for eyes, a smaller frog, a small salamander, a bear, and a squirrel.

"Me, my siblings, your mom, and you?" she prompted.

I nodded vigorously, "I was looking for a charm for the other friend you mentioned, but I couldn't find a mongoose."

"Actually, that's just her name," Tsuyu told me, "She looks somewhat like a snake, and her Quirk lets her stop someone for a few seconds."

"Oh," I blinked at the irony, "Well, maybe I can find one for your birthday."

"Thank you, Izuku," she said, buckling it on.

"You're welcome, Tsu-chan."

I thought we might be done, but then she opened her backpack and took out a clumsily wrapped gift.

"For me?" I asked. She blushed slightly, and nodded.

It was a soft package, and inside was a t-shirt. It had a stylized picture of All Might, in a suit jacket with an upturned collar and a tie with broad diagonal stripes. Next to the picture was the caption, 'No matter where you go, I AM HERE!'.

"I've never seen you wear that one, so I thought you probably didn't have it," she explained, "It's supposedly a reference to some old movie."

"It's great, Tsu-chan," I told her, "And no, I haven't seen this one before. Thank you."

I hugged her, and she quickly returned it.

* * *

"Izuku, honey," Mom said tentatively, "There is something I want to talk to you about."

It was New Year's Day, just after our shrine visit. We had met the Bakugous there, but Tsu and her mother and siblings went to a different shrine. Their mom was only in town for a day, so they were spending it with her.

"Sure, Mom," I tried to sound upbeat and confident for her, "What is it?"

She closed the door behind me, and walked into the living area of our apartment's main room. She sat down, and I sat opposite her.

"It's a couple of things, but they are also sort of the same," she danced around the subject. I just nodded silently, not pressing her. Trying not to show nerves and silently praising Gamer's Mind. Still, I considered looking for an acting or poker face skill to help out.

**[Intuition +1, Charisma +1]**

Thanks.

"It's just... I was thinking, if we started to go into a new pencil every day, maybe two sometimes, or maybe even something harder, we might be able to make enough money to support ourselves."

She didn't look at me as she said that. She felt guilty enough about the money we had made off the Dungeons, of making money off her son's power. She was still a bit dubious of it. And also afraid what might happen if the government or a Villain found out. So the suggestion was a bit of a surprise.

"Are we having money trouble, Mom?" I asked carefully, but inside I was both panicking and calculating how much money we could make off a ten-pack of mechanical pencils. Ninety thousand was the lowest...

"No," she shook her head quickly, "Your father actually got a good bonus and a raise. But I have just been thinking, if he and I were to get a divorce..."

"Do you want a divorce, Mom?" I suddenly realized where this was going.

"Your father and I agreed not to discuss it until you were at least in high school," she said, "We would stay together until then for you. So you would have stability, considering..."

"Considering I didn't have a Quirk," I finished.

"And I didn't want to have to go back to work, I wanted to be there for you," she said, "And if I'm being honest, I was afraid. Afraid of being truly, finally alone. Afraid I wouldn't be able to support us."

Then she looked at me intently, and added, "Not that I intend for us to live off your power. I have been taking classes in design and materials, and brushing up on my sewing and math. I have put out some designs, and there's been some interest. I also have some costume ideas for you and Tsuyu, not that you'd probably be interested in them when UA has some of the top designers... Anyway, my point is that I potentially have a job lined up, and I was just thinking of using Dungeons as a supplement while I'm starting out, or in case things go wrong..."

"Mom," I cut her off, seeing again where I got it from, "I don't mind if we live off The Gamer. I don't mind if you go back to work. And if you want to make your separation from dad into a full divorce, I'll support you all the way. Also, I'd like it a lot if you designed my Hero costume."

Then I thought about it, and said conspiratorially, "In fact..."

* * *

"I'm still not sure about this," Mom said softly, "These are still just prototypes, made of normal materials. And remember what the weights were like? This book might be worse."

"I don't know," Tsuyu countered, "The weights were a lower quality than the Pencil of Solitude, and yet the pencil was much easier. It seems like there is more than just quality and rank involved."

I nodded, "We'll check it out, Mom. And if it is dangerous, we will retreat. Same as before."

Mom had put together test versions of the costume designs she had worked out with the two of us. They were made out of normal lycra and cotton, but if we liked the design and the fit was good, we could turn them over to UA to be remade from armored fabrics and with some gadgets added.

To make she we didn't damage them in this test, we had also cleared the Dungeons for the prototype costumes. They were about the same as the Pencil of Solitude in terms of challenge, except we were stronger now. My costume had been populated by skeletons, and Tsu's was full of goblins and wolves.

Tsuyu's costume was like a dark green and very form-fitting wetsuit. It had a lighter green triangle downward from her shoulders to her breasts, and a line of the same color running from her palms, up the inside of her arms, and down her sides and legs to where it meshed into her integrated shoes, which looked somewhat like swim flippers. There was a cutout in the back of the cowl for her hair, and a pair of heavy swimmer's goggles. Since Tsu didn't need them, they were parked up on her forehead. There was also a black harness, belt with some pouches, and gloves, the gloves and belt having the lighter green as accent colors.

"I don't like the goggles," Mom fussed over Tsu, partly as a perfectionist and partly as a delaying tactic, "But they were the best I could find. And these parts..."

She ran her hands over the lines down Tsu's sides. My friend giggled slightly.

"In the final version they would have a thermal gel, to help combat your cold issues," Mom concluded, "You'd be able to control the temperature from controls... Maybe on gloves, or the harness?"

My new costume was a blue-green shirt and pants, not quite so tight as Tsuyu's. It had a trio of white chevrons on the chest, biceps, and the outside of me thighs. There were also tan leather pauldrons, with matching gloves and work boots. The boots were steel-toed, and the gloves had a metal panel on the back of the hand. Finally, my costume also had a belt with pouches, but in white. And mine left my head uncovered.

"The fit is good," Mom checked me over, "I left it a little loose, considering all the muscle you've put on over the last seven months, and since you are getting a bit taller, too. But otherwise, I think it looks good. What do you two think?"

It wasn't the first time she had asked that, but I knew she was nervous.

"It's really great, Inko-oba-san," Tsuyu confirmed, "I like the design, and the fit is good and easy to move around in. But I do agree about the goggles. Maybe the school will have something with night vision or polarization or something."

"I like it a lot, too, Mom," I reassured her.

"Okay," she seemed mollified. Then she looked down at the table and sighed, "If we are going to do this..."

On the table was the Kung Fu tome from my birthday. I had finally met the requirements for Wing Chun Quan, and Tai Chi Quan. Both required 30 in Agility, plus a total of 30 levels in other unarmed combat styles. Between Basic Karate and Boxing, I had met the latter goal back in October. But I had just hit 30 Agility before Christmas. That was when I decided we should try diving into the book before I used it. To see what a ranked up skill book did, if anything.

"Analyze," I confirmed it again.

**[Tao of Kung Fu **  
**A master's tome, comparing and contrasting two martial art styles.**  
**Durability: 22/35 **  
**Quality: 5/7 **  
**Rank: ****]**

I touched the book, and then hit 'Decline' with my other hand, when it prompted me to use the book.

"Create Reflective Dungeon."

**[Dungeon Entry - Tao of Kung Fu **  
**Students: 77/77 **  
**Assistant Masters: 2/2 (unspawned)**  
**Master: 1/1 (unspawned)]**

"Izuku," Mom said nervously.

The dungeon was a dojo. Bright, clean wooden panels and floor, with a padded mat in the center. Sunlight filtered in through the shoji walls. Wooden panels, etched with combat techniques, were hung on all sides. At the end opposite us was a door, leading further in.

It wasn't just the number of potential enemies that had Mom concerned. There were already twenty opponents in the room. Ten seated along either side wall. But unlike the previous dungeons, while they were obviously aware of us, they were not moving.

As the dungeon was unique, so were the enemies. They were humanoid, and human sized. But they were made out of paper. Folded paper, like large origami dolls.

Holding up a hand to tell Mom and Tsuyu to stay back, I walked carefully and deliberately over to the mat. One of the paper figures stood up, and walked over to the opposite side of the mat.

"Analyze."

**[Kung Fu Origami **  
A student of the dojo. Looking for a fair fight.  
**Level: 10 **  
**Health: 125 **  
**Stamina: 55 **  
**Ki: 100]**

"May I ask the rules?" I asked, drawing on the knowledge my karate book had implanted in me.

The student seemed to struggle for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes or no questions only?" I prompted.

It gestured apologetically, but also nodded.

"May I use my skills?"

It nodded. Then shook its head. Then shrugged.

"Too generic? I can use some skills, but not others?"

It nodded.

"Can I use Ki skills?"

Again it repeated the uncertain gesture.

"Some of them?" got me another nodded.

After a few minutes, I had the rules figured out. We could use skills that used Stamina. We could use melee or personal enhancement Ki, but not ranged Ki. Psychic powers were prohibited, even Telekinetic Aura. Unarmed combat only, not that we brought any weapons. And the fights were one on one, but Tsuyu and I could switch between rounds. And Tsuyu's tongue was allowed.

Mom wouldn't participate, but took the first-aid kit and some of the snacks, to administer to whichever of us was resting.

I stepped into the ring, and was immediately interrupted.

**[Dungeon Quest Alert **  
**Dojo Invasion**  
Defeat the students and masters of the dojo in martial arts matches according to their rules.  
**Rewards:**  
Bonus Boss  
Rare Item drop  
**Failure Penalties:**  
Varies depending on reason for failure. Losing a match will not have additional penalties. Violating the rules will result in all remaining opponents attacking.  
**Time Limit: must be completed in a single dungeon excursion **  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I hit 'accept' almost immediately, worried that we might get swarmed if I did not. Then I moved up to the line on the mat, bowed, and then dropped into a fighting stance.

* * *

Despite being higher level, and having better technique, the first group of origami students went down pretty quickly. They were not terribly strong or tough. And they had very little mass, so it was easy to control the flow of battle. A solid hit would put them seriously off-balance, and Tsuyu's kicks could send them flying.

They also seemed to flutter whenever we took a moment to eat or drink. I wondered if they were jealous.

When defeated, they bowed before vanishing and left the normal pile of money. All bills this time, no coins. But they also had not dropped anything else.

Tsu and I split them between us, five at a time. And then we took a short break and let Mom worry over us, before proceeding to the next room.

It was the same as the first room, except one of the origami creatures was more detailed. It immediately turned to face us.

"Well done in making it here," it spoke, shocking me, "However, my personal apprentices will be far less easily waylaid. To make it more fair, and to better test ourselves, we are willing to lift one restriction. Would you like to use your full range of Ki abilities? Or have access to your Psionic personal enhancements?"

I frowned thoughtfully. I hadn't used any powers in the first room. At least not to fight. I had regenerated some Health.

"What if I said neither?" I asked. The construct tilted its head in surprise.

"That is acceptable," it said, "May I ask why?"

"Well, two reasons, I guess," I told it, "First is that my partner doesn't have Ki or Psionics, so it is more fair to her that way. And second, we are here for martial arts, so it feels better to focus on that."

"Very well," its voice sounded impressed.

I scanned them. The students were level 11, while the ones in the first room had all been level 10. Their Health and Stamina also suggested higher Attributes. And the Assistant Master was level 12.

"I'll go first this time," Tsuyu told us, stepping towards the mat.

"Okay," I nodded to her. She stepped onto the mat, and assumed her crouching, frog-like fighting stance.

The first origami student approached Tsuyu. It bowed, and she inclined her head.

It charged forward with a flat punch, only to find Tsu hopping up and slightly forward. Her foot planted in its chest, and the lightweight opponent fluttered backwards. It kipped up, and took a more defensive stance. Asui didn't hesitate, her tongue shot out, followed closely by a second kick.

* * *

The third room was similar to the second, the students one level higher and a bit stronger. However, we took a moment to rest, and to munch. So we were in good shape, and took them down just as easily.

The final room was somewhat different. Namely, the master of the dungeon looked human. He was also level 15, and noticeably tougher than his assistants.

After we defeated the student, he made the mistake of inviting us to fight him, three on one and no holds barred. Mom immediately gestured towards the back wall. She pulled the plaque illustrating a certain kick to her. Unfortunately, the master's head was in the way. Tsuyu did not hesitate either, hitting him with her tongue.

"Ki Reinforcement: Strength. Telekinetic Aura," I activated both. I darted forward, punching him in the chest. The master grimaced slightly, but I...

**[-25 Health]**

"Ouch," I shouted, feeling like I had possibly broken bones in my hand or forearm.

"Ki and Psionics do not naturally meld, young man," the master instructed as he blocked Tsu's next kick, "It is not enough to simply learn them, or even master them individually. Especially when focusing them on your strength or speed."

"What do I need to do?" I asked, and switched to, "Ki Enhancement: Endurance."

"How should I know?" he shrugged, "I'm not a Telekinetic."

I realized he had the voice of Master Oogway. Or at least something close. It didn't matter, but it distracted me for a moment, and his elbow nearly hammered my side. I intercepted with my arm at the last instant, but still took some damage and was pushed back.

Before he could capitalize, the wooden instructions for a backhand strike smacked into his spine. Then Tsuyu slid in, trying to sweep his legs. He jumped over her. I fired a right cross at his stomach, and Tsuyu's tongue shot at his left temple. He blocked both, but lost a few HP and tumbled back. Mom, meanwhile, crept around the border of the room, getting the next plaque in line.

"I would prefer if you would stop that, young lady," he told her, "This may be a temporary dimension, destined to be subsumed by your son's power, but I still feel like I will need to clean up around here later."

"Young lady?" my mother giggled and blushed.

"What?" I stopped, and backed off.

"Don't fret young man," he said kindly, "I am not real. No native of these dungeons is. You are not killing me, if you win or use the book. My intelligence is formed from fragments of your self, and the origin of your power. That's why I talk like a movie character."

"That's good," Tsuyu said, driving up with a double inverted heel kick. She connected firmly with his jaw, lifting him off the floor and taking off a good amount of HP.

"Yes," I agreed, "I don't have to feel guilty about this. Chicago SMASH!"

I thrust my hand forward, and ball of silvery ki, larger than my head, shot forward with the speed of an arrow. It hit him in the chest, keeping him airborne.

Then Mom recovered, and the third plank smacked into the back of his head. That brought him down to 48 of his original 512 health. He landed, and held up a hand.

"Hold," he requested hastily, "I surrender."

We stopped, but Tsu and I both held our stances.

"Our dojo has been menaced recently by an ancient terror," he said, sounding less alive than when we were fighting, "My students and I have been unable to defeat it, or even drive it away. But I believe you may be able to do so. Will you save us?"

He smiled and winked, and then waved his hand in an innocent manner, but one that just happened to indicate the window that popped up .

**[Final stage of 'Dojo Invasion' Quest.**  
**(Proceed) (Give up)]**

I looked at Mom and Tsuyu. Both nodded.

'Proceed'

"Thank you," he said. The master walked over to the back wall, which had appeared solid. He pressed it, channeling his Ki into it, and a door opened. Then he disintegrated into flecks of paper, leaving behind more money and two very fantasy like parchment scrolls.

Before we could properly examine them, a roar shook the room. Mom took the money, like always, while I stored the scrolls. Something struck the back of the dojo, cracking the wall. We hurried out, before we could get trapped or crushed.

**[Paper Dragon **  
It may not breathe fire (obviously), but don't underestimate it.  
**Level: 20 **  
**Health: 1000/1000 **  
**Stamina: 300/300 **  
**Mana: 300/300]**

"Isn't this a bit much?" Mom complained.

"No," I realized almost immediately, "It's a puzzle boss. Use the right trick, and it will be an easy fight."

"But we don't have fire," Tsuyu noted.

"Not fire," I told them, materializing a third of my inventory. Two large jugs of sports drink. One gallon of water. And two twenty ounce sodas I was keeping in there.

"Broadway Smash," I declared, using my Telekinetic Attack to fire them at the dragon as it swooped back around. The containers all exploded from the force of the impact. The liquids soaked into the paper, and the soda and sports drink made it sticky. The dragon tried to flap its wings as it went into a nosedive from the sudden increase in weight. But the parts of the left wing stuck together. Without it, the dragon crashed into the ground hard. The wet paper tore more easily, and it lost almost half of its HP.

"Chicago Smash."

The Ki orb easily punched through its soggy chest. Mom's worry faded into almost disappointment. Tsuyu walked over to the floundering monster, and tore off it's front right claw. With each second, the water spread, weakening it further.

In the end, it took us less than a minute to dismantle it.

**[Level Up!**  
**Level: 8 **  
**Attribute points: +7 **  
**Skill points: +3 **  
**Talent points: +0]**

* * *

**[Tao of Kung Fu Complete!**  
**Defeated 20 enemies: Rank+ **  
**Defeated 40 enemies: Rank+ **  
**Defeated 60 enemies: Rank+ **  
**Defeated 80 enemies: Rank+ **  
**Defeated mid-boss: Rank+ **  
**Defeated mid-boss: Rank+ **  
**Defeated boss: Rank+ **  
**Defeated bonus boss: Rank+ **  
**Level I cleared: Rank+]**

Mom and Tsuyu had also gained levels in last fight. And the dragon had dropped an item as well as money. The drop was a weapon, a tonfa made of purpleheart and reinforced with blackened titanium. The metal did more than just strengthen it, it also gave the club the look of stylized flames. It was a beautiful weapon with impressive stats, but none of us had a use for it, so it went back into storage. That felt right, like I might find a use... or user(?) for it later.

Instead we were all focused on the other items. The book, and the two scrolls the master dropped.

**[Tao of Kung Fu **  
A master's tome, comparing and contrasting two martial art styles. Mysterious annotations provide additional tips and advice. Relic of 0||k bv5z.  
**Durability: 47/60 **  
**Quality: 5/7 **  
**Rank: +*****  
**Rank Bonus:**  
Added Skill Levels**]**

**[Scroll of Kung Fu Fundamentals - Tsuyu Asui **  
A rare drop found only in true skill books from 0v1su. Acts as a skill book for the bonded individual.  
**Durability: 1/1 **  
**Quality: 0/7 **  
Cannot be strengthened.**]**

The second scroll was the same, except with Mom's name. And different garbled characters. When I Analyzed the book again, that mix of kana, romaji, digits, and other random characters had changed.

"Well, are we going to do this?" Tsuyu asked. We both looked at Mom.

"You aren't concerned at all?" Mom countered.

"No," Tsu said without hesitation, "I trust Izuku, and I trust his power. Besides, I really want to know what using a skill book feels like."

Mom looked at the screen I had left up again.

"If you want, I'll go first, Mom," I told her.

"Izuku, are you sure?"

"You bought this book for me, Mom," I reminded her, "Before we dove in it, it didn't have this redacted information. So if I hadn't insisted we go into the dungeon, I would have use the book without ever seeing this. And it's not like it's the first time The Gamer has held something back. I didn't have the Quests tab right away, and there are still the three hidden ones."

"Hmm," she shook her head, "I'm letting you two show me up again. Okay, let's all do it together."

We each touched our respective books. Then hit 'Accept'.

**[Skill book used. **  
**Skill Kung Fu Fundamentals (lvl 3) unlocked.**  
**Skill Meditation (lvl 3) unlocked.**  
**Skill Wing Chun Quan (lvl 2) unlocked.**  
**Skill Tai Chi Quan (lvl 2) unlocked.]**

Mom clutched her head slightly, while Tsu looked blankly at something only she could see.

"That was definitely something," Tsuyu commented when she came back to reality.

"I know Kung Fu," Mom said with a hint of wonder.

"Are you both okay?" I prompted in spite of their statements.

"I think so," Tsuyu nodded.

"I have a bit of a headache," Mom confided.

"Can I get you something?" I asked.

"Let's count the money," she shook her head.

* * *

Three and a half more months passed like the blink of an eye. Tsuyu's birthday, the new charms I got her, and the custom t-shirt Mom made her. Lots more training. A few more skill books, but all just normal ones. And we had both gained one more level putting me at 9 and Tsuyu at 10. She teased me a bit about using another talent, but it was already the beginning of March by then, and I didn't want to spend the last bit of time trying to level up more new skills. Better to work at the ones I was comfortable with. And that I thought I was getting pretty good with.

And it wasn't like she had spent her 9th level Talent point yet.

Now was the day. Tsu had come over for breakfast, and we had traveled together. We were standing before the gates of UA. I held up a fist, and she bumped it.

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya **  
**Age: 15 **  
**Level: 9 **  
**Active Title: The Gamer **  
**Health: 256/256 **  
**Energy: 320/320**

**Attributes: **  
**(S)trength: 21 **  
**(A)gility: 31 **  
**(E)ndurance: 34 **  
**(Q)uickness: 34 **  
**(W)it: 30 **  
**(I)ntuition: 30 **  
**(C)harisma: 14 **  
**(D)etermination: 28 **  
**(L)uck: 9 **

**Unused Points: **  
**Attribute: 49 **  
**Skill: 16 **  
**Talent: 2**

**Skills: **  
**Computer Gaming (W/A): 18 **  
**Japanese Language (W/C): 16 **  
**English Language (W/C): 12 **  
**Analyze (W): 30 **  
**Dodge (A): 19 **  
**Telekinesis (I/D): 26 **  
**Strength Training (S): 15 **  
**Basic Karate (A): 25 **  
**Boxing (S): 18 **  
**Parkour (A/Q): 26 **  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 18 **  
**Running (Q/E): 22 **  
**Ki Projection (D/W): 14 **  
**Ki Regeneration (D/E): 12 **  
**Ki Reinforcement (D): 19 **  
**Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 14 **  
**Tactile TK (I/D): 5 **  
**Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 3 **  
**Telekinetic Aura (I): 12 **  
**Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 4 **  
**Meditation (W/I): 4 **  
**Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 3 **  
**Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 5 **  
_**User has chosen to conceal (18) skills**_

**Talents:**  
**Studious **  
**Gamer's Body **  
**Gamer's Mind **  
**Telekinesis, Basic **  
**Inventory II **  
**Reflective Dungeon **  
**Free Runner **  
**Ki Initiate **  
**Tactile Telekinesis**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I was originally going to have Izuku explain the differences between Ki Reinforcement and Telekinetic Aura. But I wasn't sure if anyone would really care that much. We aren't all powers geeks like he is. Or are we..._

_Next chapter, canon intrudes. More or less..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Right. So before you start wondering about this later, I suppose I should tell you how Ki Reinforcement and Telekinetic Aura work, and how they are different. Besides the obvious 'one is Ki and the other is TK'._

_Both are personal, physical enhancement skills. Continuous ones. Which means I turn them on, and I get a bonus to one or more physical Attributes. And as soon as I turn them on, and periodically after that, I automatically spend a certain amount of Energy. If I don't have enough Energy, they shut off. I call that period the 'tick' timer, thanks to those programming skills I ending up gaining._

_Starting with Ki Reinforcement, since I got it first, it takes 1 Energy and has a five second tick. In return, one physical Attribute I choose gets a bonus equal to my Ki Reinforcement Skill level, plus half my Determination Attribute. If, for example, Ki Reinforcement and Determination were both 20, I could boost Strength, Agility, Endurance, or Quickness by 30 points. But only one of them._

_At least at first. You see, if my Ki rank goes up, Ki Reinforcement gets better. For each additional Ki rank above 1, I get an additional 10% to the bonus. It's not a lot, but it can add up. Also, at higher ranks, I can divide the bonus evenly, rounded down, between two or more Attributes. At rank 2 I can split it between two scores, and three scores at rank 3. At rank 4, I can also choose to put the bonus into Charisma, or part of it if I am splitting it up. At rank 7 I can split the bonus between 4 Attributes, and at rank 9 I can split it between all five. Unfortunately, I can't apply the bonus to Wit, Intuition, or Luck. At least with the Talents I can currently see. I add that last qualifier, because one of the Talents I could see, but didn't qualify for yet, is 'Ki Reinforcement Master', which limit breaks the skill and doubles the tick. And since I saw that Stamina efficiency Talent on Tsuyu's list, I'm guessing there might be other ways to make the tick slower._

_Telekinetic Aura is the opposite side of the coin. It boosts all my physical Attributes by a percent, and starts out with an even faster tick. But increasing the skill level slows the timer instead of increasing the bonus. The tick started at 1 second, but increases by half a second for each skill level. The timer also gets slower as my Intuition rises. 25% slower at 50+/Peak Human Intuition, 50% slower at 100+/Superhuman, and 100% slower at 250+/Divine. Those aren't cumulative. Plus, there is a Talent, 'Focus: Telekinetic Aura', which changes the base tick to one second per Skill level, and limit breaks the Skill. So best case, 140 Telekinetic Aura skill and 250 Intuition, and the tick would be almost five minutes. Since I already get back 2 Energy every 10 minutes, I could almost leave it on at Drive 1 indefinitely. Though I'm a long way off from that._

_As for what 'Drive 1' means, TK Aura has four power levels called 'Drives'. Drive 1 gives me a 10% bonus times my Telekinetic rank, and costs one Energy per tick. Drive 2 is 20% times my Telekinetic rank, but costs 3 Energy per tick. Drive 3 is 30% times rank for 6 Energy and Drive 4 is 40% for 10. So just before the UA entrance exam, I could get 20% for Strength, Agility, Endurance, and Quickness. Or 80% if I decided to burn 10 Energy for Drive 4._

_Oh, and I mentioned ranks a couple of times. Both Ki and Psionics have ranks, which is basically the number of Talents I have in them. Though the manual did imply there might be Talents that are worth more than one rank, or other ways to gain ranks.__ Ranks are frequently a requirement for what Talents I can buy. And, like I mentioned before, many skills also get stronger, the higher the matching rank is._

* * *

Tsuyu and I split up immediately. Our written exams were not only in different rooms, they were on opposite sides of the campus.

"See you at the practical," she said.

The written exams were from 8 to noon, then a half hour break for lunch. Then two more hours of written exams. Then another half hour to rest, snack, and stretch, before the practical exam started at three. The written exam rooms were also specially designed to do their best to prevent or detect cheating. With sheer variety of Quirks out there, I didn't envy the proctors.

"Maybe they can hire Eraserhead to come in and look at us all through a big prism," I mused, "Would his power even work indirectly?"

From a people watching perspective, it was fascinating. There was a guy with tubes in the back of his legs, almost like the exhaust pipes in Ingenium's arms. A trio of girls who would have looked perfectly normal, except they were wearing the uniforms of the infamous Tokiwadai Heroine Preparatory School. And all kinds of uniforms, a dozen schools at least, many I didn't recognize. So much so that one girl stood out partly because she wasn't wearing a uniform.

She had black jeans and a black, leather jacket, over a shirt so dark of a grey it almost could have been black. Even her backpack was black. She was slender, above average height, with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and lovely features that suggested a blend of Chinese and Caucasian heritage. She also carried herself like a weapon. Every martial arts skill I had seemed to be tingling in a combination of fear and anticipation, just looking at her.

She wasn't the only foreign looking girl. There was a blond girl, with bright yet sharp green eyes. Not that those features were that uncommon in Japan these days, but her eyes and cheekbones spoke of British or maybe French heritage. On the other hand, she was wearing a uniform I recognized, so who is to say if she really was a gaijin.

All that rubbernecking almost cost me. Because no matter how high your Agility score or movement skills are, when the universe takes a look at your Luck score and starts laughing, you trip. And fall. Fast. Of course, with my Health and Physical Resistance, it wouldn't kill me. It probably wouldn't even leave a mark. But was more than a little embarrassing.

And why hadn't I hit the ground yet? I opened my eyes, and realized I was floating. And there was a hand in front of my face. I took it, and the owner helped me right myself. Then she clapped her hands, and gravity resumed.

"Sorry I used my Quirk on you without asking," the girl, the very cute girl, said, "But I figured you wouldn't want to miss the written exam with a broken nose."

"No, you are right," I agreed quickly, "That would be bad. Thank you."

I bowed deeply.

"Well, I better get to my exam room," she said kindly, "Good luck!"

"You too!" I called after her. Then looking at my watch, I started jogging, too.

* * *

A tribute to The Gamer, and how hard we had studied, but the written exams were a piece of proverbial cake. There were a few questions that got me, but I would have been very surprised to learn I had scored under 90% on any of the tests.

And Tsuyu and I were not able to meet for lunch, since they brought food in and didn't let us leave the classrooms. I guess they were concerned about cheaters exchanging notes. Or maybe spying by other schools.

Tsu and I had gotten warmed up with a set of light calisthenics, before the buzzer went off. All of the applicants filtered into a giant auditorium. Along the way, I saw another person with an Aldera uniform, a male uniform but the person had a feminine build, was wearing a thick cap and I didn't recognize him or her. I thought it might have been Mizuno, but that was probably just me hoping for another friendly face.

"Good afternoon, new listeners," a thin man with giant hair and a psiky black leather uniform exclaimed from the stage, "Welcome to today's broadcast of the UA High entrance exam. You are the bravest of the brave for taking this shot. And whatever else happens, here's hoping you all come out alive."

He gave us a big grin and a thumbs up. We all stared at him.

"Okay, tough crowd," the MC sighed.

"That's Present Mic," I mumbled gleefully, "The Voice Hero! He's a pro hero and a radio star! I listen to his show."

"Is everyone at UA a pro hero?" Tsu asked.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering about today's playlist," Mic continued, not hearing us or not caring.

"The teachers are," I answered, "But not all of the staff."

"You will be split up into seven groups," the pro hero explained, "and undergoing a ten minute combat test in one of our urban training environments. But first up on our countdown is that hit single, 'Two Ground Rules!'."

He waited for a reaction, but other than me, everyone was silent. I was trying to keep it in, but between speculating about the exam and being so close to a famous pro Hero...

"It looks like we are in different groups," I glanced from my card to Tsuyu's, "I guess there was a good chance of that, but it makes me wonder if they are deliberately splitting up people from the same school or who might be friends."

"The first rule is, after we get done here, you have until 3:30 to get changed into your approved uniforms and gear, and get to your assigned area. Please note the approved part. You all submitted a list of what you wanted to wear and use, and you should have gotten back a yes or no response on each item. This is to prevent people from cheating and using items unrelated and unnecessary for their Quirk. If, for example..."

He looked at a specific part of the crowd when he said that, but I wasn't sure who exactly he was looking at.

"... if your Quirk is the power to control swords, and you submitted a set of swords on your request, and they were approved, you can bring and use them. But no swords beyond that. And if your Quirk were a personal enhancement power based on what you eat, and you submitted a kitchen knife as part of your gear, but you don't actually need it, it would be rejected and you better not bring it with you. Anyone caught violating this rule will be immediately disqualified. Of course, if you can make items with your Quirk, and you do so with the materials in the arena, that's just fine!"

"Does that mean you can use items you find during the test?" I pondered softly, "Like just taking a street sign and using it as a club. Or using someone else's gear if they lose it?"

"The second rule is that you can't attack or directly interfere with your fellow participants. If you deliberately attack someone else, or use your Quirk to hinder them, that's an immediate disqualification. Helping others is okay, if you think its a good idea. If you hit another listener accidentally, the first time you get a 10 point penalty. If it happens a second time, we have to assume that either they are not really accidents, or you don't have control over your Quirk. Then, again, you will be disqualified!"

I noticed a few sour looks around me.

"Were they actually think about attacking other people," I mumbled under my breath, "Or are they just not confident in their Quirks?"

Though, in my mind I could almost see Kacchan complaining about the rule, shouting that he would kill the other participants.

"Now, on to the main event,"the MC announced, "Your goal is simple, score the most points. Throughout each arena, you will find three types of robot Villains. Minions which are weak and are worth one point. Lieutenants that are a bit stronger and are worth two points. And Bosses that are not only strong, but are equipped with concussion missiles. Those are worth three points. Incapacitate a robot, and score that many points. "

"Excuse me, sir," someone a few rows down jumped to his feet, raising his hand. From his height and hair, I thought he was the guy with the pipes in his legs.

"Caller number one, you are on the air," Mic acknowledged him, and a spotlight focused on him.

"Thank you," the student said stiffly, "There are four robot types on the handout we are given. It is unsightly for an establishment such as UA to make such a mistake, whether it is by handing out old printouts, or not correct an error in them. Also, whoever is mumbling back there, please stop. You are disrupting things for the rest of us."

"Personally I think jumping up shouting and interrupting the teacher is more distracting," Tsu commented loudly.

"I thought his 'mumbling' was rather insightful, myself," Present Mic looked at me, nodding. Then he continued, "And as for the first part of your request, you are getting ahead of me. There is a fourth type of robot, but they are not Villains. They are obstacles."

The tall guy looked suitably scolded, and sat down. Still, I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"That's right, true believers," the teacher shifted back to his 'on air' voice, "The fourth type of robot is an obstacle. They are there to get in your way, but you can't fight them!"

That made a lot of the examinees start muttering.

"Think about it like this," Present Mic explained, "Say you were a Hero, about to rush into a burning building to save a child. But the child's mother, panicked, is blocking your way. She's not a villain, she's not trying to do anything wrong. So you certainly can't knock her out and arrest her. You have to get around her, without hurting her or getting slowed down to much. Similarly, if inside the building, you found come punk Villain looting, you can't stop to arrest him or the kid might die."

The tone of the rumbling changed, but it didn't stop.

"That's what these obstacle robots are. They will try to hinder you, but you aren't supposed to fight them. If you defeat one, you will get no points. Even worse, if you go out of your way to attack one, you will lose half of your points."

That caused a sharp intake of breath.

"Yup," he confirmed, "Don't get me wrong. If the obstacle bot corners you, and you have literally no other way to escape besides fighting back, do it. You won't get any points, but you won't be penalized. But if you attack one, and the judges determine you had any other option, BPPPT!"

He blew a loud raspberry and flashed a thumbs down.

"So, probably safer not to," he concluded for us. There were a lot of agreeing nods.

"That's about it," he said, "Take down the Villains, score as many points as you can. Top 36 will make it into the Hero course."

"That many?!" I burst out in surprise, and a number of the other students turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" a boy with wild, purple hair and sleepy eyes protested, "There are supposed to be forty seats in the two Hero course classes."

Many eyes swiveled to look at Mic. But others looked at me. Including Present Mic.

"That's true," I agreed, "But each year, there are on average six seats given to recommendations. There are three Hero prep schools whose top respective students earn a recommendation admission to UA..."

"Though sometimes those seats are free," Mic added, shifting his eyes to another part of the arena briefly, "Either because those schools' faculties decide the top student isn't good enough, or because the top student turns it down. No prize for second place there."

"Right," I nodded, "And usually there are seven or eight more students that get private recommendations. Though that tends to vary. Years with two or fewer private recommendations are fairly rare, and the highest number recorded was twelve. Then they all have to take a simpler and early entrance exam. Like I said, six is the average number that pass the recommendation exam."

"You sure know your stuff, 2233," Mic noted, sounding slightly impressed. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I'm not at liberty to say who the recommendations are, or what type they are," he continued, "and to answer your previously whispered question 2233, you can indeed make use of whatever items you find within the combat zone, even if you are not altering it with your Quirk."

"Alright, if there are no other questions, then can I get a 'Plus Ultra!'?"

"PLUS," I shouted, and petered out when I saw I was basically alone, "ultra."

"That was pathetic," Mic shook his head, "You call yourselves UA candidates? Let's try this one more time. Can I get a 'Plus Ultra!'?"

"PLUS ULTRA!" the majority of the students roared with me this time.

"Not bad," smirked the loudest man in the world, "Now, you have seventeen minutes to get changed and get to your arenas."

"See you after the exam," Tsuyu told me. Then she hopped up. I started to follow, when I heard a loud 'ding'.

**[Quest Alert  
Record Holder  
**Get the top score on the UA practical entrance exam.  
**Rewards:**  
**Top score for this year: **Bonus Talent: ? ?  
**Top score for the last decade: **Bonus Talent: ? ?  
**Top score for all time: **Bonus Talent: ? ?  
**(rewards are cumulative)**  
**Failure Penalties:**  
Being assigned to separate classes from Tsuyu Asui, assuming you both pass **  
Time Limit: it's a ten minute exam...**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I didn't really read it through, I just hit 'accept' and hurried out to the locker room.

* * *

I gathered with the others outside cityscape B. Most everyone was in physical education uniforms, but I was in my costume. I had registered it, and had emptied my inventory, just to be safe. My first-aid kit, weights, and the tonfa were sitting on my bed back home. Even my phone was in the locker I had been assigned here, alongside my Aldera uniform.

I saw the girl who had saved me, and went to thank her again. But the tall boy intercepted me.

"I apologize for earlier," he bowed deeply, "I was nervous, and I still am, as I'm sure you are. Still, I should not have called you out like that."

"Oh, ah, don't worry about it," I said, "It's bad habit of mine, and I can't always control it. I had a friend who used to tell me to shut up when I got out of hand..."

I sighed, thinking about how much Kacchan would have enjoyed this. A chance to blow stuff up and prove his superiority? This was right up his alley. Or at least, it would have been.

"But my other friend doesn't always stop me," I said, "She says she learns a lot from listening to me."

"As Present Mic-san said," the taller guy agreed, "Though I could not make out what you were saying. Anyway, I will not keep you any more. We will be starting soon, after all, and we will be opponents then."

"Yes," I nodded, "Good luck."

I looked for the girl. No, not because she was cute. Not that she wasn't. I really did want to thank her again. But she was gone into the crowd. And with less than a minute left, I started moving towards the doors.

"Status," I whispered.

Currently I had 320 Energy, and TK Aura was at level 9. So it would take one Energy every five seconds. Or 120 for the whole 10 minutes. That would leave me with 200 Energy for TK Armor, or anything else I might need and feel safe using. It wasn't bad, but given this was my only chance to get into UA and keep my power, I caved. I put one more Skill point into TK Aura, then flipped over to Talents. Without hesitating, I bought 'Focus: Telekinetic Aura'.

**[Talent 'Focus: Telekinetic Aura' acquired.**  
**Overall Psionic Rank: 3 **  
**Overall Telekinetic Rank: 3 **  
**Skill 'Telekinetic Aura' is more efficient.**  
**Limit Break for 'Telekinetic Aura' (level 10/140).]**

Now it would only cost 60 Energy for the entire test, and I had a 30% bonus instead. Still, I couldn't bring myself to spend anything else. I went back to Status, and left it open. That way I could monitor myself. And if I had to, I could more easily spend Attribute and Skill points during the test.

"Alright!" Present Mic shouted, as his face appeared in a screen mounted in the wall around the arena.

"Are we all ready to go?" he asked.

"Telekinetic Aura: Drive One," I invoked, as some people yelled but most just mumbled.

"I can't hear you," Mic complained again, "I said, are we all ready to go?"

"YEAH!" This time we all shouted, and I dropped into a sprinter's stance.

"Jet Set Run," I murmured, as the doors started to open. As soon as there was a wide enough gap, I zoomed through. I locked onto the first two robots I saw, a pair of one-pointers. I took the head off one with a roundhouse kick, then pushed off it, driving the second one into a wall. That crushed its torso. For these ones at least, the armor was pretty weak, not much better than a couple layers of cooking foil.

"Deactivate Jet Set Run," I said, seeing that the robots were close enough for the moment that I didn't need the extra boost to my speed.

"What are the rest of you waiting for?" Mic complained, "There are no countdowns in real life!"

Even as I reached the third robot, I heard the stomping of my opponents' feet, and then pipe-legs darted past me with a speed I'm not sure I could have matched with every boost I had at the moment.

* * *

_"The first two points in less than a second," a skeletal man in an ugly and ill-fitting yellow suit noted._

_"Ingenium was faster to his first point," a grey, block-shaped person countered, "though slower to his second."_

_"holy shit," Present Mic hissed quietly, looking at a different arena's monitors._

_That got the attention of the teachers and other judges. How well they knew Yamada Hizashi varied from person to person, but they all knew that his normal speaking voice was at least 10 decibels higher than your average individual. Even his 'whispers' were still louder than most people spoke. For him to actually talk that softly, was roughly the equivalent of All Might shrieking like a little girl._

_"What is it?" a small, white, anthropomorphic rodent, asked evenly._

_"She just took out a dozen robots with one shot," Mic explained, "for seventeen points. Plus, she seriously cracked the outer wall."_

_"How?" more than one of the watchers demanded. Hizashi wound the video back. They watched as the brunette took out one robot, and then tore a washer out of it. She flipped the washer into the air. When it came down, she flicked it. With a sonic boom, it blasted down the street, clearing it of robots._

_"I told you it wasn't fair to let her skip the recommendation for the normal exam, Nezu," a voluptuous woman in a skintight costume told the rodent._

_"I personally agree with you, Nerumi-chan," Principal Nezu told Midnight, "but it is her choice, according to the rules. The seat in the Hero class would be hers either way. Assuming there were no issue with her written exam."_

_"This water user in Arena D is quite impressive as well," the being in the spacesuit offered._

* * *

I darted around a corner, and saw an interesting sight. A person with a black hooded sweater and jeans. The hood was pulled up, obscuring their face. I recognized the all black wardrobe and the body shape as one of the girls I had noticed this morning. She had just changed her leather for the hoodie.

She was dancing through a group of one and two-pointers. Her skill was amazing, and her strikes had incredible precision. Her fingers plunged between the gaps in the robots' armor, tearing wires and breaking servos. But one of the two-pointers had gotten behind her. With the hood up, she couldn't have seen it.

I raced forward. An axe-kick took off its scorpion like tail. The two-pointers had much heavier armor, but my strength was still enough to break through it. I then plunged the tip of the tail into its head.

The girl turned on me, and I saw a black mask covering her face from the nose down. But her eyes were angry, and her fingers flashed.

I panicked, though it was at least partially exaggerated. I swung my arms around, hitting the Skills tab, scrolling down the window, and putting two points each into 'American Sign Language' and 'Japanese Sign Language'. Recalling her gestures, she was using the latter, and had basically said, \that was mine, I had it/

\I... sorry/, I answered clumsily, \I not mean kill steal/

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she signed more slowly, \I can hear, just not speak./

"Oh, that's easier," I sighed in relief. Though inwardly I was kicking myself a bit for immediately spending points when confronted by an angry woman. Not that I probably wouldn't do it again.

"I'm sorry," I told her with a bow, "I didn't mean to kill steal. I thought you couldn't see it with your hood up like that, and I didn't want you to get hurt. Here!"

I saw something, and darted to a side street. I came back a second later, dragging a pair of three-pointers. I had bumped up to Drive 3 for a moment, and crushed their launchers. But the bots were still functional. I planted them in front of her, and then hammered their legs into the cement, so they could not retreat or out maneuver her.

"Please, take these instead," I told her. Then mumbled, "Drive 1" before I had to pay for Drive 3 again. She stared at me in confusion, but I saluted her, and ran off to find more targets. As I did, I saw her jump at the first Boss."

* * *

_"How interesting," the ill-looking man commented._

_"What is it, All Might?" the blocky teacher asked._

_"Not only did he rescue her," Toshinori Yagi pointed at the boy with te fuzzy green hair, "But he brought her targets to make up for taking her points. And what's more, look."_

_The teachers watched as the black haired, black-clothed girl approached the blond girl in red, with a trio of swords floating around her. She defeated the fourth two-pointer menacing the blond. Then with a flash of ASL, and some gestures after she realized the other young woman didn't sign, the two went back to back, and began tearing through a robots at a faster and safer clip._

_"He didn't just save her, he inspired her," Midnight purred, impressed. And maybe something else that wasn't appropriate considering the green-haired lad's age and position as her potential student._

_"We may have a truly high scoring year," Nezu remarked._

_"Most interesting," All Might said thoughtfully._

* * *

"Look out," I shouted, and kicked away the missile targeting the guy with tape coming out of his elbows. Then I smashed into the Boss, turning it around so it couldn't shoot at him again.

"All yours," I told him, as I started to sprint away.

"Thanks," he called out in surprise.

"Pay it forward," I yelled back.

I was at seventy two points. I hoped. It might have been more. After the girl in black, I tried to damage attackers and leave them, so I wasn't kill stealing. But if I had gone too far, my count might have been higher. I knew I shouldn't have been doing that, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be a real Hero, someone who helped others. Not a guy who only looked out for himself. Or worse, let others do the work, only to swoop in and take the glory.

There were about three minutes left, so I would probably be able to get over 90. Even though the robot Villains were starting to thin out. Thankfully, I had not run into the obstacle bot, yet.

* * *

_"Two minutes left, boss-man," Hizashi announced._

_"Unleash the Executors," Nezu's face lit up in a worrying manner._

* * *

I had found and defeated another unoccupied two-pointer, when the whole arena shook.

"Is it a special emergency scenario?" I wondered to no-one in particular. Then I saw the facade of a building crumble the next street over. I heard screams of terror, and saw other examinees pouring into the alleys. I went the opposite way, a combination of worry and curiosity pulling me into the emptying street.

"They call that an obstacle?" a boy, shorter than me by almost a head and with weirdly round purple hair shrieked as he ran by. But I could appreciate his statement, when I cleared the alley.

It was the same shape as the print out. But the zero-pointer was taller than many of the buildings. It barely fit in the street, and knocked free chunks of wood and stone every time it moved. The road was now filled with rubble. I saw pipe-guy, frozen in terror, and tape-guy struggling not to run. I wasn't sure why they weren't evading, retreating. Until I saw.

The girl who had floated me this morning was in the path of the robot. Her legs were trapped by the debris it had created. And she was at most two seconds away from being stepped on.

My brain jumped straight to third gear. I calculated how fast I could get there now. How fast I could get there if I spent everything I had. It still wasn't enough. I could get to her, but getting her free would either take to long, getting both of us crushed. Or I could do it the quick way, and destroy her leg.

**[Wit +1, Intuition +1, Mathematics, Basic skill improved (lvl 2), Mathematics, Advanced skill improved (lvl 2). Skill Physics, Basic (lvl 1) unlocked]**

I pushed my brain harder. If I could get her out in time, could I also stop the robot. Yes, that was possible. It would cost me. But I couldn't let her be crushed. I ran the calculations one more time, then started muttering as fast as I could and running as fast as I could.

"Jet Set Run. TK Aura, Drive 4. Ki Reinforcement, Quickness. Add 19 to Strength. Add 6 to Quickness. Add 12 to Determination. Add 11 to Ki Reinforcement. Buy 'Ki Apprentice'."

**[Talent 'Ki Apprentice' acquired.**  
**Overall Ki Rank: 2 **  
**Skill 'Ki Regeneration' upgraded to 'Ki Healing'.**  
**Skill 'Ki Diagnosis' available.**  
**Skill 'Ki Projection' split into 'Ki Blast' and 'Ki Slice'.]**

49 steps to go. The bonus from the second Ki rank was only a few more points, but I wanted healing as a backup.

**[-2 Health]**

I shot forward, still slower than pipe-guy had been. But not by much.

**[-2 Health]**

47 steps to go. Each step, pain shot up my legs, only to be quelled by Gamer's Body. My Energy was draining fast, I didn't dare activate 'Ki Healing' for myself, in case my calculations were wrong and I needed the Energy for my backup.

Finally, I hit the last step, and said, "Ki Reinforcement, Strength."

Then I jumped. I wasn't aiming for the head, there was to much of a chance it would just tear off. I was aiming for the torso, halfway between what I guessed was its center of mass and its shoulders. High enough to have a good leverage, but not so high that it was thinning and I might break through.

I drew back my right arm. Mentally, I imagined pushing all the TK Aura and Ki into the limb. The blazing life of the Ki, and the cool intellect of the Psions. They might not want to work together, might cost me. But they would do it.

"MINNESOTA SMASH!" I roared, punching as hard as I could. I threw a bit of regular Telekinesis into my body, adding to my momentum, trying to make up for the lack of purchase.

**[-120 Health **  
**Status Ailment: Broken Arm]**

My hand pierced the steel plate, and the armor around the hole rippled like water. The mechanical and electronic bits underneath were powdered by the force. The strain on me was too much. My health plummeted below half, dipping below 25%. Two of my finger bones snapped, as did one in my hand and another in my wrist. Plus I think I dislocated my shoulder. Also both tibias, previously supported by Gamer's Body, cracked but did not fully break.

The robot teetered. It didn't seem to be functional, but despite the power I had hit it with, I had been a bit lacking in mass. It wasn't falling yet, and might go either way.

"Broadway Smash!"

I grabbed all the broken bits inside the robot with my Telekinesis, and shot them away from me with every scrap of Energy I had left. It worked, sort of. The robot was now falling back. Away from the girl. Unfortunately, using Telekinetic Attack basically locked me in place relative to the robot. As it was forced away, I stayed still. For half a heartbeat. Then gravity kicked in.

So I was falling. From roughly forty meters up. With my legs damaged, I knew they would break or even shatter if I tried to land on them. I twisted around, trying to lead with my good, left arm. When it hit, I would try to both absorb the shock by pulling my arm back and roll into the fall.

15 meters... 5 meters... had to time this just right...

**[-10 Health]**

As the pavement drew painfully close, I was suddenly slapped in the face. And stopped falling. The girl had jumped at me, and was tumbling past. I managed to grab her leg, so she didn't hit the ground, either. I saw that the rubble she had been trapped under was now floating, too.

"Sorry," she was crying and laughing at the same time, "I was aiming to touch your chest, but my timing was off."

"That's okay," I laughed too, lowering her to the ground. She stood up, pulled me the rest of the way down. Then she clapped her hands, and I dropped the last centimeter. And immediately sat down.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her.

"My leg was clamped a bit," she said, standing gingerly, "But I don't think it's broken. What about you?"

I looked at the remains of the fallen robot. At what was likely the end of my dream. Or at least, of my power.

"I'm fine," I lied, "Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

"I'll be the judge of that," a gentle, slightly wavering voice said behind me. A tiny, elderly woman shuffled over to me, a handful of disturbed students on her wake.

"You are Recovery Girl," I started to geek out, but she shut me up by casually stuffing two gummies into my mouth. I could tell by the taste that they were not just candy, but rather the multi vitamin type.

"Hmm," Recovery Girl checked me over insistently but gently, "Dislocated right arm with five broken bones..."

I missed one? I knew my TK Aura wasn't really a diagnostic tool, but... Or had one more broken after I was out of power, and couldn't detect it? My lack of Energy was making it hard to keep my eyes open, but adrenaline, and now the gummies, helped.

"... both tibias and one femur have multiple cracks but no clear break... Pucker up young man."

She leaned in and gave me a big, sloppy kiss. My body felt warm and itchy. And I had one last thought before passing out.

'I'm really glad my first kiss was with Tsuyu.'

* * *

I woke up, and my still open Status screen told me it was after seven. My Health was back up to 80%, but my Energy was lower than it should have been. Maybe a side effect of Recovery Girl's power?

"Ki Regeneration," I said as softly as I could.

"You are awake already?" Recovery Girl said, and I turned to face her, "I noticed you were healing faster than usual, even for my power, but this is a surprise."

"My TK can pull my body back to the proper shape," I told her, "And stimulate the cells to recover and reconnect."

"Hmm," she looked at me again suspiciously. Then she shrugged and got up, "I suppose that explains what you said about only needing a good night's sleep."

She took out the IV I hadn't even noticed, and continued, "But you should still make sure to get a good meal as well. Just having vitamins and nutrient drip won't properly replenish what your body needs."

"I will," I reassured her.

"Then I suppose you are free to go," she told me, "Your friend was here until about a half an hour ago. Then she said she had to leave, and that you would know why."

"She has to help take care of her siblings," I nodded. Not using my right arm, I swung my legs out off the bed. They didn't hurt anymore. My arm, on the other hand, still ached, and I still had the negative status that it was broken. I guessed it would need the full night's sleep to get rid of it.

As I started to leave, Recovery Girl's voice stopped me.

"Why did you do it, son?" she asked gently, "Save the girl, hurt yourself?"

"In retrospect, it seems silly," I admitted, "There's no way the school would actually kill an exam participant, right? Except the counter argument is that with all of those Quirks in use, all of that energy and dust and whatever flying around, they could easily have lost control of the robot."

"Or the idiot controlling it got too caught up in the moment, and didn't notice the girl," Recovery Girl grumbled.

* * *

_"ACHOO!" Principal Nezu sneezed, and suddenly felt guilty. He looked across the table at a dejected and brow beaten Present Mic._

_"Thank you again, Hizashi, for taking the heat from Recovery Girl," the rodent said cautiously._

_"Just remember that when it is time to talk raises, boss-man," the Hero groaned._

* * *

"That could be, too," I agreed, "All I knew was that in that moment, she was going to die, and I had to do something. I tried to do the math in my head. I could reach her, but couldn't get her out in time. Not without probably tearing her foot off. But you know how if you bump the bottom of a glass, it just slides, but if you bump the top it tips over. I knew I could do that, if I hit the robot in the right spot. I was afraid the head was just come off, so I went for the body. I picked a spot about the center of mass, but not so high that I would lose too much horizontal speed in my jump. Even then, it almost wasn't enough, and I had to push it away with what telekinesis I had left."

"You sound like him," she noted, "Normally I would scold you now, but it seems like you thought it out well. And you have already been penalized for this..."

My head sank.

"Thank you, for treating me," I told her. Then I left. Time to go home. To tell mom what had happened. That I had probably failed.

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 15**  
**Level: 9**  
**Active Title: The Gamer**  
**Health: 252/281**  
**Energy: 28/370**

**Attributes:**  
**(S)trength: 40**  
**(A)gility: 31**  
**(E)ndurance: 34**  
**(Q)uickness: 40**  
**(W)it: 31**  
**(I)ntuition: 31**  
**(C)harisma: 16**  
**(D)etermination: 40**  
**(L)uck: 9**

**Unused Points:**  
**Attribute: 12**  
**Skill: 0**  
**Talent: 0**

**Skills:**  
**Analyze (W): 30  
Mathematics, Basic (W): 13  
Dodge (A): 19  
Telekinesis (I/D): 26  
Basic Karate (A): 29  
Boxing (S): 19  
Parkour (A/Q): 26  
Physical Resistance (E/D): 19  
Running (Q/E): 23  
Acrobatics (A): 8  
Ki Detection (D/I): 15  
Ki Blast (D/W): 7****  
****Ki Slice**** (D/W): 7****  
Ki Healing (D/E): 12  
Ki Reinforcement (D): 31  
Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 15  
Mathematics, Advanced (W): 3  
Tactile TK (I/D): 5  
Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 5  
Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 11  
Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 5  
Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 4  
Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 6  
ASL (W/A): 2  
JSL (W/A): 2  
Physics, Basic (W): 1  
_User has chosen to conceal (18) skills_**

**Talents:**  
**Studious **  
**Gamer's Body **  
**Gamer's Mind **  
**Telekinesis, Basic **  
**Inventory II **  
**Reflective Dungeon **  
**Free Runner **  
**Ki Initiate **  
**Tactile Telekinesis **  
**Ki Apprentice **  
**Focus: Telekinetic Aura**


	11. Chapter 11

I left the nurse's office, and went back to the locker room. It was already empty, naturally. I changed slowly, my arm still ginger. I didn't bother to check my phone. I would talk to mom when I got home, and call Tsuyu then, too. I doubted anyone else had called me.

When I got home, Mom was waiting. No surprise there. She had certainly been called by UA, and had probably been watching Tsuyu and I on the Party tab, too.

"Are you alright, Izuku-honey?" she asked gently, but didn't fuss over me.

"I will be in the morning," I told her.

"How did you get hurt so badly?" she asked a little more anxiously, "When the school called and said you were in the nurse's office, unconscious, I checked. You were down quite a bit. But you recovered so fast."

"That was Recovery Girl's power," I noted, "Though I think it interacted with my Ki Regen... no, Ki Healing now, in some way, because my Energy is lower than it should be. And I didn't get hurt. I hurt myself."

I told her. About the written exams and how easy they were. The rules for the practical. A quick run down of the highlights leading up to the end. About the girl I owed being in danger. Spending most of my points. Saving her, even though using Ki and Psionics together had a nasty backlash.

"And punching a hundred tons of machine, covered by reinforced steel, probably didn't help either," I concluded, "After that, Recovery Girl came in. She diagnosed me, which was kind of amazing. Then she used her power, and it knocked me out."

"It was the right thing to do," Mom told me, "saving that girl. If the school doesn't see that, I'll give them a piece of my mind."

"It's not that simple, Mom," I shook my head, "Rules are there for a reason, right? Sometimes they are right, and sometimes they are wrong, and sometimes they seem wrong if you don't know the whole story. But whatever way, if you break them, you have to be ready to deal with the consequences. Like Recovery Girl told me, the judges will decide if there was no other choice, or if there was something else I could have done. Or even if the robot just would have missed her."

"And what will you do if they rule against you?" she prompted.

"It depends," I told her, "I counted 77 points, which from what I saw, was probably enough. But if they take half, I'll only have 38 points. If the cutoff ends up being 35, I'll be fine. If it is 40, then I won't make it."

"Well, if you really did that well on the written part," she said thoughtfully, "Then you can still get into the General Education course. And then you can work your way back into the Hero course."

"I guess that depends on how losing 'The Gamer' works out," I told her.

"Izuku, what are you talking about?" she asked sharply.

"Didn't I... No, I deliberately didn't at first," I remembered, "And then I just never really thought of it again. Quests."

I scrolled down. Then swiveled the screen around so she could see 'The Path of a Hero'. There were just under seven days left on the timer.

"What does that mean?" Mom pressed.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Even Analyze won't tell me anything more. At the very least, the loss of 'The Gamer'; Gamer's Mind and Body, Inventory, Quests, Party. The ability to see my stats and control how my points are spent. For you two, too. And probably Analyze too, that's always in the windows. Beyond that? If I'm lucky, I might get to keep all the Talents and Skills I already have. In that case, getting into the Hero class would be possible. Maybe even easy. Worst case scenario, I suddenly revert to being what I was ten months ago. Smart, but not this smart or knowledgable. Weak. Powerless. But I'll still find a way back to the Hero course."

"Oh, honey," Mom pulled me into a hug.

"Can we eat?" I told her softly, "I'm really hungry, and might as well take advantage of Gamer's Body."

I left the last five words unsaid.

'While I still have it.'

* * *

After dinner, I fell into bed. Well, cleaned my bed off, and then fell into it. I took my phone out, and hit the second number on my call list.

"Moshi-moshi, Izuku-kun," Tsuyu answered.

"Moshi-moshi, Tsu-chan," I said softly.

"I heard some of what you did in the practical," she said, "A bunch of the girls from your group were talking about it. It sounded pretty amazing."

"Oh, not really," I protested weakly.

"So, now that we are both UA students," I could hear the smirk in her voice, "I believe there was a conversation we need to have. Maybe instead of training tomorrow, we could go to a nice cafe. Maybe a movie. Maybe my room..."

I broke. I had held it in with Mom. But thinking back to what I had told Tsuyu, about how hard it would be, going back to being the old me, I started to cry.

"I was joking," Tsuyu said quickly but sincerely, "I love you as a friend. And you are definitely cute and sexy. But I don't think I'm in love with you. Maybe someday. Soon. But you were right, we need to focus on UA for now. We might have gotten in, but it will get harder from here..."

I was sobbing harder, but also laughing.

"That's not it," I told her, "In fact, I might have taken you up on that, because I might not have a chance later."

"Izuku?" Tsuyu sounded worried.

"I attacked the zero-pointer."

I told her what had happened during the practical.

"How many points did you get, Tsuyu?" I asked after I finished.

"Umm, about 60, I think," she answered softly.

"So 38 could be pretty low," I said, "If your 60 is in the top 10, I might be okay. But if it is only top 20, or even top 15, I probably won't make it."

"What will you do then?" she asked.

"Like I told my mom," I answered, "If I still make it into the General Studies, I will work as hard as I have to, to get into the Hero course."

"Without your power?" she prompted softly.

"However the loss of The Gamer leaves me," I said firmly.

"Okay," she said, "And I'll help however I can."

"Well, maybe we could still go out tomorrow," I said, "Get lunch and just hang out. I think I need a break. Even if only a short one. And even if she did just dump me, I'd like to spend it with my best friend."

"That sounds good to me," she said.

"So how did your practical exam go?" I asked.

"Well, it was a little tough at first. There was this lightning user who blasted all the bots near the entrance. But once I moved further in, I was able to rack up a decent score."

"Did you see any other interesting quirks?" I asked, reaching for my notebook. Hearing her mention an electrokinetic reminded me I should take some notes about what I saw.

"Well, there was a guy who was all metal. He seemed pretty strong, too. But I guess if I weighed a couple hundred kilos half the time, I'd be pretty strong too. And another boy who shot a golden sparkly beam out of his stomach, that crushed the robots. What about you?"

"I saw the girl Present Mic called out," I said, "She had three swords flying around her, cutting up the robots. And that guy who called me out? He was really fast, I think he might be related to Ingenium..."

We talked for a few more hours, and then planned were we would meet for lunch.

* * *

"So now what?" Tsuyu asked as we left the pizza place.

We had met up at the agreed restaurant after her Saturday classes. I was wearing jeans and a button up shirt. And when Tsuyu had arrived, she was wearing a blue sundress and a lightweight, pale yellow jacket. She had taken the time to change before meeting me. And she looked very good.

"I was thinking something fun for a while," I told her, "And then we could go back to my place and find a pencil, or maybe something a bit more challenging, and clear the dungeon."

"Are you sure about that?" she countered gently.

"Yes," I said firmly, "I'm going to get as strong as I can this week. Either to get ready for the Hero course. Or for the other."

"Okay," she smiled slightly, "So what did you mean by 'something fun'?"

"Well, movies are probably out," I said, "Did you have any ideas?"

"What about the arcade?" she decided after considering it for a moment.

"I haven't been to the arcade since..." I trailed off. I hadn't been there since Kacchan and his cronies made it their main after school hangout, back at the end of elementary school. Part of me still was nervous about it, but then I had to ask myself why.

"Well, it's been too long," I decided, "Let's go."

She nodded. It was only a short walk to the arcade. But as we arrived, an unfortunately familiar group was leaving. And long-fingers and his gang looked particularly annoyed. His face brightened sadistically when he saw me.

"That sparky bitch might have ruined our day," he said to his minions, "But it looks like we can still have some fun. Ain't that right, little Deku?"

"We just want to go in," I told him flatly.

"'We'? What's that... Oh, look boys, Deku's got a little girlfriend," he looked over me at Tsuyu. Who did not protest the label he placed on her. They moved to surround us. I glanced at Tsuyu. And then we slipped by them like they weren't even there. Before we could get inside, long-fingers grabbed Tsu's arm.

"Come one, sweetie," he crooned, "You can do better than this Quirkless nerd."

"Even if that were remotely true," she croaked angrily, "You wouldn't even begin to qualify as 'better' than Izuku."

His fingers grew and tightened, "Listen, bitch, I'm giving you a chance because you got a smokin' body and can probably do some interesting things with those big hands. But with that ugly face you won't do much better than De..."

My uppercut passed within a millimeter of his face. I'd like to think the force of the punch was at least part of what made him teeter back and fall on his butt. More likely it was just a combination of fear and surprise. He looked up at me in growing anger, but then his eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"You can say what you like to me," I told him coldly, "In three weeks I'll be in UA, and you will go wherever you are going to school, if you are staying in school, and I will never have to see or think about you again. But you insult Tsuyu again, and you _will_ wish you hadn't."

He gathered himself up, scowling. I thought he might try to attack me. His cronies also tensed. Then the lights in the front of the arcade flickered. I heard the crackling of electric sparks. We all turned to look. And the bullies blanched.

There was a girl standing in the arcade's entrance. She was about my height, maybe a hair shorter. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and pretty, somewhat refined features. She had a slender build, and was wearing a pair of green dockers, a black t-shirt with three hearts just under the collar, and a brown ball cap.

And she was flipping a token across her fingers, static jumping off with each rotation.

"You'll pay for this on Monday, you damn Deku," long-fingers shouted as the three of them ran off.

"Stupid jerks," the electrokinetic frowned.

"Oh, you were from the the practical exam," Tsuyu realized, "That biribiri girl."

The girl flinched, and glared at Tsuyu, "Don't call me that, froggy."

"Fine, if you don't call me froggy," Tsuyu said, "It's Froppy."

"Tsu?" I looked at her, confused.

"That's my Hero name," she told me, "I've had it since grade school. And why did that guy keep calling you deku?"

"That's not your name?" the biribiri girl prompted, a bit confused.

"No," I smiled sadly, "For a long time it seemed like I was powerless, so my friend used to call me Deku. Because like the wooden doll, he said I wasn't worth much, and couldn't do anything of my own."

"Doesn't sound like a very good friend," the brunette said sharply.

"Was that Katsuki-san?" Tsuyu asked softly. I nodded.

"Okay," the other girl asked, "Then what is you name?"

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?" Tsuyu countered before I could say anything. The brunette grimaced, but nodded.

"I'm Misaka Mikoto," she said, and then looked at Tsu expectantly.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu. But I guess you can call me Tsuyu."

"I'm Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

"Wait," I held up my hand, staring at her in disbelief, "You turned down the recommendation?"

"Yup," Misaka-san confirmed, and then took a draw off her juice.

After silently confirming it with Tsuyu, we had spent the last few hours hanging out with the slender girl. It might have been 'not a date', but I wasn't stupid. Hanging out with another girl without getting Tsuyu's buy in was a sure fire way to turn it from 'not a date' to 'never going to be a date'. And I wasn't looking to close that door.

Fortunately, Tsuyu had been almost as curious as I was. Even as we played various games, we discussed the entrance exam. Misaka-san was a bit amazed when she heard I was the idiot who attacked the zero-pointer, affirming Tsu's statement that I was a source of gossip amongst the female participants. And maybe the male ones, too, since I had been unconscious while they were changing and leaving.

Then Misaka-san dropped her own bombshell.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Do you know how many of the top Heroines came from Tokiwadai?" she asked with a scowl.

"22 of the top 50 here in Japan," I answered easily, "And 42 of the top 100 world wide."

The brunette blinked in surprise, and Tsuyu chuckled.

"Right," Misaka-san finally confirmed, then added in a mock authoritative voice, "And for the past twenty-five years, Tokiwadai's top student has been granted a recommendation to UA."

Then she stopped and returned to her regular tone, "That's been basically their selling point while I was going there. But let's see if you know this, Midoriya-san. How many of those 42 top Heroines were from the recommendations?"

I glanced at Tsuyu, who shrugged, and then said, "I don't know."

"Three," Misaka-san answered sharply, "And there are two more active Heroines that don't make the list. Though, admittedly, Mount Lady just started a year ago."

I blinked. For a couple of reasons, but mainly both the low number and the fact that the seeming... 'rough' Mount Lady had come from prim and proper Tokiwadai. Then again, Misaka-san didn't seem particularly high-class either, wearing pants in an arcade sipping fruit punch through a straw.

"If only one in five made it," Tsuyu asked, "what happened to the other twenty?"

Misaka-san smirked at that, "Well, two years ago and nine years ago, they didn't give out the recommendation. And of course, the one from last year is getting ready to start her second year, and the one from three years ago just graduated. Four others made it, but one was killed in action, and the three oldest have retired. But the last twelve? Almost half of the total? Seven failed. Flunked out, were expelled, or transferred into the General Studies or Support classes. And the last five quit and got married within a year of graduating."

Something about the way she said that last part caught my attention.

"Quirk marriages?" I hissed softly.

"Of course not," she said, "There is no way that Tokiwadai would be sending its best and brightest off to be brood mares."

But her flat, sarcastic tone said she didn't believe her own denial.

"Anyway," Misaka-san shook out her shoulders, "With odds like that, is it a shock I decided I'd rather try the normal entrance exam?"

"I guess not," Tsuyu nodded.

"Besides," the brunette said pointedly, "I didn't want some cakewalk. I wanted to prove that I really deserved to be at UA."

Tsu and I exchanged knowing looks. Then I sombered, and asked the question I had been dreading.

"How many points do you think you got, Misaka-san?"

She started to grin. Then she looked at me, and realized why I was asking.

"I'm not exactly sure," she said gently, "My first shot blew them away before I could get a count. But I think at least 90."

I sighed, my likely 38 points looking even smaller.

* * *

We got back to my place, and stopped outside the door. Even though we were still planning to train until Tsu had to pick up her siblings, there was something I wanted to say. Well, say might not be right.

"I had a lot of fun today," I told her.

"Izuku?"

I brought my hand up to gently cup her face. I moved in slowly, hoping my intentions were clear and she had time to stop me.

The kiss was short. But really nice.

"I know," I panicked almost as soon as I pulled back, "You said you wanted to go slow like I did, and weren't sure how you felt. And I agree and feel the same. But this just felt..."

"Right," she agreed softly. Then in her normal voice, told me, "Well, I guess something like this might not be too bad, every once in a while."

* * *

I got home from school the next Friday, my heart hammering harder with each step. The three of us had been working really hard, clearing full pack of pens, plus my Mom's favorite frying pan. It hadn't been enough for any of us to level up. But we had all grown stronger. My Mom almost looked as... 'fit'... as Midnight.

When I entered our apartment, Mom was waiting. She was holding a letter. A letter with UA's seal on it. I took it from her.

"Izuku, honey, do you want me to be with you when you open it?"

"No, Mom," I told her unsteadily, "I want to do it alone."

I went into my room and closed the door.

"Quests."

I looked at the two open quests. I had just over two hours until 'The Path of a Hero' ran out. Part of me was tempted to let it. To see what would happen, maybe find out that way.

I slit open the envelope. And pulled out a single sheet of paper.

_Midoriya Izuku-san,_

_The results of your UA Entrance Exams are as follows:_

_Written Exam: 92.4% overall  
Practical Exam: 36 points_

_We regret to inform you that the cut off point for the Hero Course was 43 points. Due to your excellent grade on the written exam, we are pleased to offer you a position in the General Education Course. With your displayed abilities, it is entirely possible you will be able to convert to the Hero Course at a later date._

_Sincerely,_  
_Principal Nezu and the rest of the UA staff_

I turned to look, and the two quests were both flashing large, red '**FAILED**' signs. The screen cracked. It flaked away. I began panting in fear and despair. After less than a second, it was gone. I felt pain. My muscles, shrinking. My tendons, tightening. My brain felt too full, like it was leaking. I looked at my monitor and saw my reflection. Small. Weak.

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, throwing my topsheet into the wall. I grabbed my chest, trying to slow my anxious heart. I looked at my alarm. 3:27. Almost two hours before I would have normally gotten up.

The nightmare shook me. And confused me, how could my dreamscape replace my Mom with Midnight of all Heroes?

But I would find out today. Just a day of class, and then...

I went to get a glass of water, before I tried to fall back asleep. I didn't think I would rest easy.

* * *

"Are you sure you want us both here?" my mom, my real, normal looking mom, asked.

"Definitely," I said. Then I looked away from the envelope at Tsuyu.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go look at your own acceptance letter?" I ask her.

"No."

"Izuku," Mom looked at me, "Don't you want to spend your remaining points?"

"No," I said, "There is a better chance than not that it would be a waste. And it would feel like I am giving up."

"I get that," Tsu agreed.

"Okay," Mom nodded.

I ripped open the envelope. Unlike my dream, there wasn't just a letter. Instead, a small disc popped out and fell to the table. After it stopped moving, it lit up.

"GREETINGS! I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM!" All Might appeared above the projector, and we all blinked.

"Wait, All Might?" I tried not to wig out, "This is from UA, isn't it?"

"Are you surprised?" the recording asked, "You see, I didn't just come here to fight Villains. No, I am the newest teacher at UA. And as the newest teacher, it falls to me to record these results messages!"

Virtual All Might picked up a sheet of paper.

"Participant 2233, Midoriya Izuku," he read, then his dark eyes brightened, "Ah ha. That young man... Well, for your results. On the written exams, you scored a stellar 98.3% overall. The second highest score on the written test. That alone guarantees you a spot at UA. The only question is which course you will be in. On the practical exam, you scored 77 Villain points. The third best score of the test, and under normal circumstances, it would be more than enough to earn you a place in the Hero Course."

All Might looked down, almost sadly. Mom and Tsu grabbed my arms.

"Except that you deliberately attacked the zero-point obstacle. And did a very impressive job of it. I'm not sure I could have done as well when I was your... Rambling? No, I'm not. Wait, I have how many of these things to do?"

The Symbol of Peace looked a bit embarrassed and continued, "You were warned that attacking the obstacle robot would cost you half of your points. That should put you at 38 points. And the 36th place finisher scored 40 points."

Their grips became almost painful. Unlike my dream, I had been too afraid to have my screen up. But that qualifier had me holding on to it like a life preserver. 'Should'

"I think there is something else you need to see," the projection said. Then the image changed.

"... not that I want to give up my position," pipe-guy was saying to Cementoss, "But if I could give him a few of my points and still pass. Such heroics should not be overlooked..."

The scene shifted again.

\After he took a two-pointer from me,/ the silent girl signed, though they had added subtitles. Not that I needed them, I had been watching signing videos while doing physical training.

\But then he brought me two three-pointers instead. So it would only be fair for you to give him those four points./

And again.

"Look, the guy saved me," the tape-guy told a teacher I didn't recognize, "there has to be something you can do?"

And then I saw Present Mic. He opened the door, to reveal the girl I had saved.

"Hello, listener," Mic said, "What can I do for you?"

"About that boy," she said softly, "The one with the messy green hair and freckles. You called him 2233 in the intro. He saved me. He knew it would cost him, maybe even not let him make it in, but he did it anyway. It's not fair. So please, could you give him my points? I mean, it would be nice if the two of us could split my points and both make it un... err, in. But if not, please just give them to him. I wouldn't be here without him, he deserves to be a Hero more..."

"Sorry, loyal listener," Mic said more quietly than normal, "But that's just not possible. Still, keep your ears peeled, the big announcement might not be what you are thinking."

Then it shifted back to All Might.

"Young man, UA is fully aware that there is more to being a Hero than just fighting Villains. It is about helping people, inspiring them, teamwork, and self-sacrifice."

As he said that, a screen behind him showed me saving the black clad girl. Tape-guy saving pipe-guy. Black clad girl and the blond girl with floating swords fighting back to back. And then me, flying forward and destroying the zero-pointer. Both Mom and Tsuyu gasped at that.

"That is why there is more to the practical exam than just Villain points. Participants are also awarded Hero points, based on their actions, at the discretion of the judges. And you, young Midoriya, have been awarded 65 Hero points. Combined with your 38 Villain points, that would give you 103 total points."

My eyes widened and I started to tear up. Mom and Tsu both went from grabbing my arms, to hugging me.

"Which would be enough to put you at the top of the rankings," All Might's recording continued, "Except for one more thing."

Mom and Tsu both glared at him.

"And that is the fact that you were only to be penalized for attacking the zero-pointer, if you had any other option."

Again the screen changed, and my own words were played back to me.

"I tried to do the math in my head. I could reach her, but couldn't get her out in time. Not without probably tearing her foot off. But you know how if you bump the bottom of a glass, it just slides, but if you bump the top it tips over. I knew I could do that, if I hit the robot in the right spot. I was afraid the head was just come off, so I went for the body. I picked a spot about the center of mass, but not so high that I would lose too much horizontal speed in my jump."

"We have some pretty sharp people here at UA," All Might once he was back on screen, "And they disagree. You should have aimed about one point six meters higher. Other than that, you were exactly right. You had no other choice, if you wanted to save the young lady."

"Therefore," All Might grinned as wide as he could, "I am happy to announce that you scored 142 points. Not just the highest this year, but the second highest of all time, just seven points below yours truly. Congratulations, young Midoriya, and welcome to the UA Hero Course."

The screen shifted from All Might. It showed all forty member of the two Hero Courses, and their scores (or recommendation). And I immediately returned the hug of the seventh place finisher, Asui Tsuyu, who had sixty one Villain points and nine Hero points. I also noticed in particular:  
#2 Misaka Mikoto: 95 Villain Points, 2 Hero Points  
#3 Mizuno Ami: 80 Villain Points, 14 Hero Points

"Quests," Mom demanded, but nothing happened.

"Quests," I said. The tab was flashing. The panels for both quests were flashing.

**[Quest 'The Path of a Hero' complete. Claim the rewards?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

**[100,000 XP received  
5 skill points received  
2 talent point received]**

**[Level Up!**  
**Level: 10 **  
**Attribute points: +7 **  
**Skill points: +3 **  
**Talent points: +1]**

**[Quest 'Record ****Holder' complete. Claim the rewards?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

**[Bonus Talents received.**  
**'Energetic Student' unlocked.**  
**'Plus Ultra!' unlocked.]**

"It looks like you finally caught up," Tsuyu said happily.

"What do those do?" Mom pressed.

**[Energetic Student  
Reduce Energy cost for activated Skills by 10%.**  
**Increase iteration timer for continuous ****Energy ****Skills by 10%.**  
**Prerequisites:**  
**Quest Reward]**

**[Plus Ultra!**  
**Take a temporary penalty to Health to recover Energy. 1 Health converts to 5 Energy. This is not damage, and cannot be healed. Health reduction will recover at a rate of one per night's sleep.**  
**Prerequisites:**  
**Graduate from UA]**

"Another one that I shouldn't be able to gain, yet," I noted dully.

"Congratulations, Izuku!" Mom clamped down on me, "And you too, Tsuyu-chan!

"Well, I guess we are going to UA," Tsuyu told me, "Together."

"Yes," I nodded, crying openly.

* * *

**Current status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene negative)**  
**Age: 15 **  
**Level: 10 **  
**Active Title: The Gamer **  
**Health: 316/316 **  
**Energy: 429/429**

**Attributes: **  
**(S)trength: 41 **  
**(A)gility: 35 **  
**(E)ndurance: 36 **  
**(Q)uickness: 42 **  
**(W)it: 33 **  
**(I)ntuition: 33 **  
**(C)harisma: 19 **  
**(D)etermination: 42 **  
**(L)uck: 10**

**Unused Points: **  
**Attribute: 18 **  
**Skill: 8 **  
**Talent: 3**

**Skills: **  
**Analyze (W): 33 **  
**Dodge (A): 20 **  
**Telekinesis (I/D): 29 **  
**Strength Training (S): 17 **  
**Basic Karate (A): 31 **  
**Boxing (S): 23 **  
**Parkour (A/Q): 29 **  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 20 **  
**Running (Q/E): 25 **  
**Acrobatics (A): 12 **  
**Ki Detection (D/I): 19 **  
**Ki Blast (D/W): 12 **  
**Ki Slice (D/W): 12 **  
**Ki Healing (D/E): 15 **  
**Ki Reinforcement (D): 33 **  
**Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 18 **  
**Tactile TK (I/D): 6 **  
**Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 8 **  
**Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 15 **  
**Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 12 **  
**Meditation (W/I): 8 **  
**Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 8 **  
**Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 9 **  
**ASL (W/A): 6 **  
**JSL (W/A): 6 **  
**Ki Diagnosis (D/W): 4 **  
**User has chosen to conceal (19) skills**

**Talents:**  
**Studious **  
**Gamer's Body **  
**Gamer's Mind **  
**Telekinesis, Basic **  
**Inventory II **  
**Reflective Dungeon **  
**Free Runner **  
**Ki Initiate **  
**Tactile Telekinesis **  
**Ki Apprentice **  
**Focus: Telekinetic Aura **  
**Energetic Student **  
**Plus Ultra!**

* * *

_My Hero Playthrough Omake: Bad Ending #1_

_I looked down at the letter, as my window crumbled._

_"Status," I demanded. Nothing happened._

_"Analyze." I learned nothing about the letter, or the paper it was written on._

_Then I reached down, and lifted up the page Telekinetically. I tapped into my Ki._

_It seemed The Gamer was gone, but my other powers remained. I would just have to work on and with them the normal way. I could still do this. Like it said, I could make it from General Course into the Hero Course._

* * *

_"This reporter is saddened to report tragedy at UA," the announcer said. Mom and I hugged each other._

_"A group of Villains attacked a UA training facility," he continued, "In the ensuing battle, Pro Heroes and UA teachers All Might and Eraserhead were killed, as were five students. Seven other students were taken to the hospital with serious injuries..."_

_I shut off the TV and pulled out my phone. I called Tsu. It went straight to voicemail._

* * *

_It had taken me three months. Three months of breaking the law, of insane training. But now, I was here._

_"Tomura Shigaraki," I growled, "I have finally found you. I will make you pay."_

_"Another little NPC," the bastard grimaced, "Here to bring me to justice for All Might."_

_"No," I shot back, "I'm here for Asui Tsuyu, my best friend. You killed her. And I'm going to kill you."_

_He rolled his eyes at me, "Nomu."_

_The monster that killed All Might stomped forward._

_"Muspelheim Smash!" I roared. Two blazing hot blades of Ki slashed out. Cutting the creature in half both horizontally and vertically._

_"My Nomu!" Shigaraki whined. I didn't care. I charged forward, my hand pulled back. But despite his distraction, Shigaraki stepped in and to the side. He grabbed my other shoulder. I felt my flesh dying, cracking. Decaying._

_"Ki Healing," I declared. But it didn't stop the effect. It only slowed it. My left arm rotted and fell off._

_"MINNESOTA SMASH!"_

_I didn't care. I shut off the healing. I put all of my strength into my remaining arm. Ki and Psions. I still hadn't fully mastered them. It didn't matter._

_The bastard's torso and head evaporated. My arm shattered. Not that it mattered. The decay continued to spread._

_"I got him, Tsu," I said, as I died._

* * *

_"Shigaraki is dead," Kurogiri said._

_"It is unfortunately," All For One seemed indifferent, "He was an important piece. But as soon as he defeated All Might, his usefulness ended. Prepare the next step."_

_**[GAME OVER **_

_**Retry? Y/N]**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is the end of 'volume 1'; I need to do at least one chapter of my other story, before I continue this. But I will continue, I have over 40 total chapters planned at this point. Also, I did briefly consider having Izuku fail and lose The Gamer (like the omake). It would have been unexpected. It presented interesting possibilities for the relationships. And I could have used it to torment Mineta. But ultimately, it would have conflicted too much with my other plans for the story. And it would have been too hard to establish friendships with the members of 1-A he hasn't already met. Plus, I didn't want to have to create 18 OCs (or borrow 18 other x-over characters) to fill out class 1-C. I still might try it as a spin-off/alternate, just later.  
Also, just for myself, I charted out points for all 36 finishers, if anyone is interested. Or wants spoilers..._


	12. Chapter 12

The next two weeks went by startlingly quickly. Because I had passed UA's entrance exam, I was exempt from Aldera's final exams. And the teachers had basically told me I could skip the other days, too. I didn't. Mostly because it wasn't the right thing for a Hero to do. And partly because I was hoping to see Mizuno-san and congratulate her.

And, to be perfectly honest, a small part of me enjoyed the bullies' reactions.

The last Wednesday, while the rest of my classmates were taking finals, I was getting measured for my uniform and costume. Even though they had the costume Mom made for me as a reference. I guess they wanted to be sure.

Then on Thursday, I ended up spending most of the day alone, playing games. Tsuyu was not exempt from Danchuin Academy's finals, and Mom had a meeting with her new company. So I spent the morning unlocking Locke's best ending. I expected I wouldn't have a lot of time to play while attending UA.

Mom got back just after I finished eating lunch. She was wearing a dress I hadn't seen before and carrying both a garment bag and a briefcase.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Very well," she smiled, "My initial designs will go on sale in a week. And I received four... custom design requests. I am just happy that I don't have to do the materials part of those."

"That's great, Mom," I congratulated her.

"There's something else, Izuku," she said more carefully. Then she opened her briefcase and took out a small stack of papers. She gingerly handed them to me. The top of the first page said 'Dissolution of Marriage'. I looked up at her.

"Does this mean..." I started.

"I haven't signed them yet," she told me, "I know we have talked about it a couple of times, but I wanted to make absolutely sure you were okay with this."

"Mom, as long as you happy, I'm fine," I said evenly, "I'm not going to be sad or upset about this. I can't miss something I never had."

"I'm not sure I agree with that," she looked at me intently.

"This is different from being Quirkless," I told her.

"Okay," she agreed. She took the document back from me. Then she flipped through it, signing in a few places.

"I guess this means this really is the next stage of our lives," I smiled and hugged her.

* * *

The last day at Aldera was underwhelming. Speeches from the teachers and principal. Making sure we turned in our books. Letting us converse a bit with our classmates, not that I had anything to say to most of them. Because we were kept with our classes, I wasn't able to talk to Mizuno. I did see her during the principal's final speech. She waved to me.

The weekend was nerve wracking. Tsu and I trained Saturday, but we held off Sunday. We didn't want to be tired out on our first day at UA.

Tsuyu had to take her siblings to their first day of school. I offered to go with them, but Samidare had vigorously objected. So Tsuyu just told me to go on without her.

Class 1-A. That was the class Tsuyu and I were assigned to. The door was huge. And when I opened it, I found I was not the first to arrive.

It made sense that pipe-guy was already there, even at my fastest, he was faster. And I wasn't even using my powers at the moment. As for the other two, maybe they lived close. Or maybe they lived far away, and had to take a train that arrived early. Or maybe they were just really nervous.

I shook my head to quit my silent mumbling.

"... lean back in that chair like that," pipe-guy was berating a guy with spiky red hair. The other boy was seated at one of the desks, but has his chair tilted back on two of its legs.

"It is disrespectful to the institution," the taller boy kept lecturing, "And what would happen if that chair broke? Are you planning to damage UA property on your first day."

"You obvious weren't in the same written exam room as I was," the third person in the room, a slender girl with boyish purple hair, and really, really long earlobes, laughed at pipe-guy, "That's nothing compared to what Present Mic was doing to his chair."

"Besides," the red-head countered, "These chairs were made to hold people both larger and heavier than All Might. Little old me isn't going to do squat to them."

Pipe-guy coughed. Then he noticed me.

"Ah, you," he motored over to me, "You are the one who attacked the zero-pointer. Apparently you did make it in."

"Wait, he's the guy?" the girl looked at me in surprise, "I know they said wild, green hair. But aren't you a little short to be taking out that monster?"

"Nevertheless, he did so," pipe-guy confirmed, "Well, since we will now be classmates, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Iida Tenya, from Soumei Junior High School."

"Soumei, huh," the girl smirked, "That explains a lot."

"Iida? Like Iida Tensei?" I began mumbling, "I thought he might be related to Ingenium, but I guess this confirms it..."

"Yes," Iida-san smiled somewhat wistfully, "He is my brother."

"Wow, that's amazing," I continued, "Ingenium is so amazing... Oh, I am Midoriya Izuku."

I just barely managed to reign myself in.

"Woah, you are?" the red-head exclaimed, "You attacked the zero-pointer, _and_ you finished in first place? How many points did you earn?"

"Just what they showed," I said sheepishly, "It turns out that attacking that giant was the only way to save that girl. So I didn't get penalized in the end."

"And so many Hero Points," Iida-san nodded along with the other boy, despite my protest, "Did you realize that there was something more to the exam?"

"No, I was just doing what was right," I shook my head quickly.

"Hmmm," the girl looked at me thoughtfully, "Well, I'm Jiro Kyoka."

"And I'm Kirishima Eijiro, nice to meet you, Number 1-san," Kirishima-san leaned forward out of his chair, offering his hand. I shook it. Then I noticed something behind the teacher's podium.

"What's that?" I asked. Jiro-san and Kirishima-san both craned their heads around to look. And Iida-san turned. It looked like a dirty, yellow cocoon.

"I'm not sure," Iida frowned, "Did either of you put it there?"

They both shook their heads. I whispered, "Analyze."

**[Urban Sleeping Bag**  
An insulated sleeping bag, designed to blend in to a city environment. Keeps you warm in the cold and cool in the heat.  
**Durability: 28/50**  
**Quality: 2/7**  
**Rank: ]**

**[Name: Shota Aizawa (?)**  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 30**  
**Level: ?**  
**Active Title: ?**  
**Health: ?/? (95%)**  
**Stamina: ?/? (42%)**  
**Psions: ?/? (37%)**  
**Condition(s): **  
**_Asleep_]**

"It looks like a sleeping bag," I told them.

"Indeed it does," Iida-san noted.

"I wonder if someone left it there," Kirishima suggested, jumping out of his chair. He walked over.

"We probably shouldn't touch that," I said quickly, "It probably belongs to one of the teachers, and they might not like us messing with it."

"Good call," he agreed. And Jiro-san gave me a curious look.

I sat down at my assigned desk, and started thinking.

'I've never seen anything like that on Analyze before,' I considered, 'Does his Quirk block it? Or maybe it's like some online games, where you can't scan something if it is too much higher level than you?'

"Skills," I whispered, "Analyze."

I had never used Analyze on Analyze before. I hadn't seen a need, and frankly it was a bit meta. But now the extended explanation confirmed it would provide limited data on anyone more than 10 levels higher than me. Unless I acquired that information another way. Not that anyone would be able to tell me their level or Health. Unless they were in my party, which is probably what the description meant. It also confirmed there might be things that could partially or fully block Analyze. But also, that only applied to the real world. Anything in Dungeons was fair game.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. Only Gamer's Mind kept me from jumping.

"Good morning, Tsuyu," I said normally, than added softly, "There is someone in that sleeping bag. I Analyzed it to see what it was, and got the person inside, too. I'm guessing a staff member, maybe even our homeroom teacher. But Analyze was partially blocked, which hasn't happened before. So I wanted to see if I could find out why."

"And what did it..." Tsu started to ask, but was cut off.

"YOU!" angry and familiar voice growled, accompanied by the door slamming. And then stomped over to us. As much as someone could stomp on this kind of reinforced floor, when she weighed maybe 53 kg soaking wet.

"Good morning, Misaka-san," I said carefully, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You had me worried that you might not make it in," she said harshly, "All that talk about penalties and the lowest scores. You made me think the first halfway decent guy I've met in years might not even make it. Was it all an act? Did you already think you took the top spot?"

Tsuyu regarded the other woman warily. I knew her well enough to see the muscles in her legs tensing, in case she had to jump between Misaka and me. I just sighed and smiled sadly.

"No, that was all true, Misaka-san," I told her, "I didn't know any more about the Hero points than you did. And Recovery Girl made it sound like I would be penalized..."

As I said that, the door slid open again, and a full six of my new classmates walked in. Including two I recognized.

"And the hologram from the school... Did you all get those too, I'm guessing?" I continued as both of the newcomers I knew gravitated over to the three of us. Misaka-san nodded, as did a tall guy with a mask and six arms.

"Well, in the hologram, All Might told me that I only had 38 points and should have failed," I remembered, "And only then did he tell me about the Hero points, and that I had made it. And after that, he explained that the judges confirmed my calculations, and that I didn't have any other option, so I wasn't getting penalized."

"Calculations?" Mizuno-san asked as she reached us, sounding very interested.

"Hello, Mizuno-san," I smiled happily at her, "And congratulations on making it in."

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly, "You too."

"Mizuno-san?" Tsuyu tilted her head and brought her finger to her lips, "Do you mean that Mizuno-san?"

"Yes," I agreed, "Tsuyu, Misaka-san, this is Mizuno Ami, a fellow graduate of Aldera junior high, and probably the smartest person in our grade level without a genius type Quirk. Mizuno-san, these are my friends, Asui Tsuyu and Misaka Mikoto."

Misaka-san grinned for a second, then gave me the stink eye and demanded, "If I'm your friend, too, why don't you call me by my given name?"

"Tsuyu asked me to," I said simply, "You didn't."

Her jaw dropped.

"Are you tsundere, Mikoto-chan?" Tsuyu asked bluntly.

"If you don't mind," Mizuno-san said, "You could call me by my given name, too... Izuku-kun..."

"Sure, Ami-chan. Mikoto-chan."

Behind them, the mute girl, looking slightly uncomfortable, started to sign something, when she was cut off.

"It's you!" yet another feminine voice, this one slightly familiar, exclaimed. Though this one was happy.

The girl I had saved rushed over to my desk.

"You did make it," she sounded overjoyed and a bit relieved.

"What is with that guy?" a female uniform floating in midair asked, amused. Only then did I realize a quarter of the class had congregated around my desk. And they were all very attractive and female.

"All right," a deep voice prevented me from responding, "It looks like you are all here..."

I noticed a few more people had entered, and quick check of Ki Detection confirmed 21 people were in the room.

"and determined to prevent me from sleeping," the sleeping bag unzipped from the inside. A slender, rough looking man scrunched out, and staggered to his feet.

"All of you, take your assigned seats and we'll get started."

We all just stared at him. He frowned.

"Heroes have to make split second decisions," Aizawa-san sounded annoyed, "It doesn't bode well for you if such a simple instruction confuses you."

"Shouldn't you tell us who you are, before you start giving orders?" a blonde girl barked back. He actually blinked in surprise at that, like he hadn't realized.

"I'm Aizawa Shota. Your homeroom teacher. Now sit down, so we can get on with self introductions."

"You should scan the others," Tsuyu whispered before slipping away. I was already in my spot, and it only took the others a few seconds to get situated.

"Great, let's just do this in seat order," Aizawa-sensei instructed, "Give your name, the name of your Quirk, and a brief description of what you think it does."

That turn of phrase interested me. But the first student stood quickly, so I grabbed a fresh notebook and the Pencil of Solitude, and prepared to take notes.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle..."

* * *

**Name: Yuga Aoyama**  
**Level: 8**  
**Quirk: Navel Laser**  
Despite the name, his Quirk is actually a beam of concussive force accompanied by sparkly golden light, not an actual laser. Overuse of this Quirk can have... 'digestive repercussions'.

* * *

**Mina Ashido**  
**Level: 9**  
**Quirk: Acid  
**She can create acids from her skin, strong or weak, slippery or sticky. She is somewhat resistant to acids, but stronger ones or long exposure can still burn her.

* * *

**Tsuyu Asui**  
**Level: 10**  
**Quirk: Frog**  
Does whatever a frog can. Any frog, actually. (see Hero Note #15)

* * *

**Tenya Iida**  
**Level: 11**  
**Quirk: Engine**  
Has orange juice powered engines in his lower legs, partly organic and partly mechanical. Can run very fast and kick very hard.

* * *

**Ochako Uraraka**  
**Level: 8**  
**Quirk: Zero Gravity**  
More like a floating power, since items hover, but don't just go flying into space as the Earth moves. Though maybe that is just the friction of the air?

* * *

**Mashirao Ojiro**  
**Level: 12**  
**Quirk: Tail**  
Has a thick, heavy tail. Strong enough to support his body weight and then some. Not prehensile.

* * *

**Mikoto Misaka **(Tsuyu is right, seems a bit tsundere)  
**Level: 14**  
**Quirk: Electromaster**  
Generates and stores electricity in her body. Can discharge it, or use it to manipulate magnetic fields.

* * *

**Eijiro Kirishima**  
**Level: 11**  
**Quirk: Hardening**  
Can create a layer of thick spiky material over his skin. It looks mostly like skin, but is hard as stone, without losing flexibility.

* * *

**Koji Koda**  
**Level: 8**  
**Quirk: Anivoice**  
Can talk to and control animals. Doesn't seem to like talking. Rock-like appearance is not related to his Quirk. Doesn't seem to like talking.

* * *

**Ami Mizuno**  
**Level: 9**  
**Quirk: Ice Water**  
Can control water and ice. Can control them better the closer to freezing they are (can control a larger volume and with greater precision).

* * *

**Mezo Shoji**  
**Level: 12**  
**Quirk: Dupli-arms**  
Has six tentacle like arms that can morph into other parts of the human body; hands, eyes, mouths. etc. Uses them to speak for some reason.

* * *

**Kyoka Jiro**  
**Level: 10**  
**Quirk: Earphone Jack  
**Her earlobes are waist length, and end in headphone jacks. They work in traditional electronics, but she can also hear and transmit sonic vibrations through them.

* * *

**Hanta Sero**  
**Level: 10**  
**Quirk: Tape**  
His elbows look like action figure joints and produce a cellophane tape. It shoots out up to 50 meters, and is strong enough to hold his body weight and more. (ask if the tape is an electrical insulator or has other special properties)

* * *

**Fumikage Tokoyami**  
**Level: 11**  
**Quirk: Dark Shadow**  
Dark Shadow is a living shadow that is connected to him and seems to be at least partially independent. Can become tangible or solid, and expand, at will.

* * *

**Shoto Todoroki **(Same family name as Endeavor, son?)  
**Level: 17**  
**Quirk: Half-Cold Half-Hot**  
Can create and control ice from his right side and fire from his left side. (How does his ice control compare to Ice Water?)

* * *

**Toru Hagakure**  
**Level: 9**  
**Quirk: Invisibility**  
She is transparent. Applies only to herself. She can't turn it off...

* * *

**Modura ****Penryu (blonde hair and slight English accent, said to call her "Mo-chan")**  
**Level: 12**  
**Quirk: Calibur Z**  
Can 'bond with' three swords. After bonded, she can sheathe them (extra-dimensional? intangible?), and control them with a range of about 4 meters. This control strengthens the swords and prevents other Quirks like telekinesis or magnetism from controlling them.

* * *

I set left my notebook open, and stood up. But I kept my pencil.

"My name is Midoriya Izuku," I announced, "My power is Tactile Telekinesis. I can telekinetically manipulate things I am touching."

I held up my right hand, pinky out. The Pencil of Solitude hung from it like a stalactite. Then it moved up of the outside of the joint, and stood on my nail like a stalagmite. Then it kept going and began to circle my finger like a propeller.

"Mostly, I use it on myself," I continued, catching the pencil, "To increase my strength and speed, and to protect myself from attacks. Nice to meet you all, please take care of me."

The mute girl, who was seated next to me, stood up. Analyze told me she was level 13, along with the other data. She started to write on a pad.

"I can interpret if you like?" I offered.

\Are you sure?/ she signed.

"Yes," I said, signing as I spoke, "I was embarrassed by how rusty I was at the exam, so I have been brushing up."

My fingers must have match my words, because she looked relieved and thanked me.

"My name is Cassandra Cain," I said for her, "Cassandra is my given name. My Quirk is called Silent Grace. It is a hybrid of my parent's Quirks. One is the ability to detect movement in close to medium range. The other is incredible flexibility and muscle control. Where they... combined..."

I looked at her, and signed, \Sorry, I missed that./

"Oh, because of how they combine, I am very good at reading body language. The drawback is I cannot speak. Even laughing or crying, I am silent. And if I try to force it, it causes me terrible headaches."

"Migraines," Shoji-san offered, "but the signs are basically the same."

\Thank you,/ she told me again, and Shoji-san, too. Then she sat down, leaving the last student. I quickly jotted down some notes on Cassandra and Silent Grace. I noticed that I had written everyone's names in western order, and wondered if I was getting to used to The Gamer showing names like that. Before I could think on that too much...

* * *

**Momo Yaoyorozu**  
**Level: 16**  
**Quirk: Creation**  
Can convert her body's lipids into anything, as long as she understands the structure, be it mechanical or chemical.

* * *

"Right," Aizawa-sensei yawned, "Now get changed into your PE uniforms. Time for a pop quiz."

"Sensei, what about the orientation?" Iida-san asked as forcefully as he dared.

"We don't have time to waste on that," Aizawa rolled his eyes, "Now get a move on. Anyone not outside in five minutes will be penalized."

* * *

"Shoji," Aizawa-sensei said as soon as we were all assembled, "In your middle school, they did ball throwing tests, right?"

The tall boy nodded.

"What was your record?"

"68.3 meters," Shoji-san said out of a mouth formed on his middle, left arm.

"And that is without your Quirk, right?" the tired teacher asked.

"Yes."

"The Ministry of Education is not very rational," Aizawa-sensei lectured, "They insist on pretending everyone is still the same. Outside of private schools and other special circumstances..."

We all glanced at Mikoto-san, Yaoyorozu-san, or Todoroki-san.

"... not only do you not learn how to use your Quirks, you are actively discouraged from doing so. That ends now."

He picked up a softball, and tossed it to Shoji-san.

"Try throwing it with your Quirk," Aizawa-sensei told him, "Anything goes, as long as you stay in the circle."

Shoji-san looked at the ball, and then took it in his left hand. His middle left arm sprouted another elbow and forearm, ending in a hand. The entire, now three segmented, arm also filled out with about a twenty percent increase in muscle mass. His top right arm grabbed the second part of the middle arm, and the bottom arm lengthened to grab the outermost segment of the middle arm. His three right arms more or less joined, Shoji-san passed the ball over to his free right hand. He took a pitcher's stance and threw the softball with the composite strength of all three arms, plus the extra centripetal force of having lengthened his arm. The ball soared away.

"318.2 meters," Aizawa-sensei showed us the result on his phone, "not bad."

Then he addressed us more seriously, "This is a Quirk assessment test. You will all be undergoing eight standard fitness tests, plus a ninth one of my own design. You will be expected to make full use of your Quirks in these tests. And in the end, whoever comes in last place will be immediately expelled."

"What?" Kirishima-san gaped, as many of the others did silently.

"Can he really expel us from UA?" Ami-chan mused sadly.

"I don't know," Iida-san answered.

"I suppose I should clarify," Aizawa brightened slightly, "Since it seems one of you is capable of rational thought. It is true, I can't kick you out of UA. I can kick you out of the Hero course. From there, it is up to the principal and the other teachers if they can find a spot for you in Support or General. But that's your problem, not mine."

He went back to scowling and glaring, "You are not here to have fun, or make friends. This is the best Hero course in Asia, if not the whole world, for a reason. If you can't control your powers, if your Quirks aren't up to par, you will get yourselves killed. Or worse, get others killed. So you are going to show me that you belong here."

"Can we at least know what the tests are?" I asked, trying not to let my doubts show.

"50-meter dash, standing long jump, endurance run, ball throw, ball catch," Aizawa-sensei answered, "Then we go inside, for repeated side steps, sit ups, pull ups, and grip strength."

"Ball catch?" more than one of my classmates echoed. He ignored us.

* * *

The dash went about like you might expect. Iida-san came in first, still faster than I could be if I went all out. Shoji-san actually came in second, converting four of his arms into legs, and running like a horse. Limiting myself to Drive 2, I came in 3rd, and Tsu was fourth. There were a few interesting showings. Like Aoyama-san, who jumped up and used his power to jet almost thirty meters, faster than even Iida-san. Then his power seemed to run out, and he staggered the rest of the way, clutching his stomach. He barely came in tenth. And Sero-san shot his tape into the fence, and used that to pull himself.

Tsuyu naturally won the long jump. Uraraka-san was second, making herself weightless. Though she looked a bit green after. Aoyama used the same trick, but this time it was enough to get him third place.

After making us run for an hour, Aizawa gave us a fifteen minute break to use the restroom and get something to drink. Then it was time for the ball throw.

I ended up waiting in line behind Ami and Mikoto, and in front of Todoroki-san. And the electrokinetic was scowling.

"How is this 'rational'?" she hissed softly at me, "These tests obviously favor people with a physical mutation or personal enhancement Quirks. How are Invisibility, or sonic earlobes, or animal control supposed to help here? Or what if someone had something like telepathy, or Sir Knighteye's precognition?"

"Well," I mused, "Koda-san could call a bird, and have it carry the ball as far as it can... And Hagakure-san could pretend to throw the ball and just run with it. Though that might not fool Aizawa-sensei. I'm not sure how Jiro-san's power can be used for this. Or Sir Knighteye..."

"Hmm," Mikoto-chan gave me an appraising look, "And what would _you_ do here, if you had my Quirk?"

"Well, the balls have electronics, right?" I said, "So there is probably some metal in there. Didn't you say at the arcade that you magnetically shoot the tokens? So you could do the same with the ball."

She nodded, grinning.

"What about me?" Ami asked, "I was thinking about surrounding the ball with water, and floating it out as far as I could, before squeezing the water to shoot it a bit farther."

"That's probably better than what I thought," I told her, "My first idea is that you should wrap your body in water, and use it to supplement your muscles. Like a suit of power armor. That might not be good here, but maybe for the pull ups?"

"Yes... I will consider that."

We watched as Yaoyorozu-san formed with looked like a grenade launcher, and shot one of the balls just over a kilometer. Tokoyami stepped behind her, and squinted up at the bright sunlight.

"Why are you helping them?" Todoroki-san asked. But his flat voice was more curious than accusatory. I might not have caught that, if not for all the time I had spent with Tsu and her siblings.

"247.1 meters," Aizawa-sensei announced for my bird-faced classmate.

"They are my classmates," I said, a bit confused. Then I remembered he hadn't gone through the Entrance Exam. Hadn't earned points for helping others. It might not have mattered for this test. But it was already my nature, and the result of the exam had driven it home for me.

"314 meters, even," our teacher read off Ami-chan's results.

"And what if helping everyone else somehow puts you into last place?" the scarred boy asked.

"In that case, I win," I told him with a big, open smile. Then I went to take my place on deck.

Mikoto picked up one of the remaining softballs. She tossed it and caught it, sparks dancing across her fingers. Then she smirked, broadly and dangerously.

She threw the ball a bit higher, and assumed a stance. Body slightly turned, arm out. Her hand positioned like she was going to flip a coin, except tilted further forward. The ball dropped. Lighting flowed visibly down her arm. Her thumb flicked the ball.

BOOM!

The air around us shook as the softball went supersonic. Jiro-san whimpered a bit and covered her ears. A few others looked shocked, pun slightly intended. But Tsuyu just shook her head in amusement.

"1.72 kilometers," Aizawa-sensei couldn't keep all the amazement out of his voice, "Though that's only because it hit the back wall and according to this, destroyed the ball. Not quite infinite, but well done."

Waiting off to the side, Uraraka-san blushed as he reminded her of her impossible score. As Mikoto-san sat down with the others who had already thrown, I took a softball and stepped into the circle. My Throwing skill hadn't improved in a while, so I would be relying mostly on strength. I wound up and...

"422.8 meters," Aizawa-sensei studied me as he said it. I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"Do you think you can get through this half-assing it?" he said pointedly, "You think maybe because you had the top score, you'll get some sort of special pass?"

"Not at all," I shook my head broadly, dismayed by his words. He looked a bit surprised at my reaction.

"I saw what you did in the exam," he said a little less sharply, "Not just at the end, either. Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not really holding back," I explained sheepishly, "More pacing myself. I mean, my power is kind of like a water tank with a spigot. You can open it a little to fill up a glass, or a lot to fill up a wading pool. But the amount of water if holds doesn't change, and once you run out, you can't get any more until you refill it. The entrance exam was only ten minutes. We already had to run an hour and still have five more tests to go."

"So that last attack, against the zero-pointer, that was like opening up this 'spigot' all the way?" sensei asked.

"No, that's more of a special case, where I bash the spigot off with a sledgehammer," I said looking at my right arm, "Sure, you get the water out really fast, but in the end, the tank is still broken until you fix it."

"Hmm," he considered that, "Fine, go sit down."

I was still thinking about his first question. 'Did I think I could get through this?' I had placed in the top five for the first three events, and was currently fourth for this one. The way he said it... It was confirming my suspicions.

I sat down next to Tsuyu, and began to whisper softly. I tried to use my TK to direct my words to her ears, but I wasn't sure how well it was working. Still, she nodded when I finished.

I caught Cain-san's eye, and then signed three quick questions to her. Her eyes widened for a moment, then she signed back an affirmative. Shoji-san also noticed, and signed his desire to help.

* * *

After the last throw was measured, Aizawa-sensei had us line up again for the next test, in front of what he called a modified tennis ball launcher. Said 'modified tennis ball launcher' looked more like a gatling grenade launcher.

"The support course put this together," he told us with a gleam in his eye, "It fires two balls per shot, thirty times per minute. Each shot is anywhere from 120 to 150 kph. Each of you gets ninety seconds to catch as many balls as you can. Hopefully without getting knocked unconscious. So who's first? How about..."

"Now," I stated, my voice soft but carrying. Tsu, Cain-san, Shoji-san, and I all charged Aizawa-sensei. We each took a slightly different course, not knowing his Quirk. A moment later, Mikoto joined in, despite not knowing the plan.

I went straight in, and high, hoping to keep his attention on me. I believed I could still take a hit better than anyone in the class, except Kirishima-san. Shoji-san came in waist height from the right, and Tsuyu at knee level from his left. Cassandra, meanwhile, was sneaking in silently from behind. Mikoto-san chose to follow me, her hand crackling.

Aizawa-sensei confirmed that he was a pro by reacting immediately. He glared at me. And then frowned deeply. He grabbed his scarf. It snapped out at me like a whip. Just before it reached me, it stopped and twisted in on itself.

"Nice metal weave in there," Mikoto-san commented. Sensei turned his gaze on her. The sparks on Mikoto-chan stopped, and his scarf fell limp. He aimed it at me again, still looking at the electrokinetic. I caught the unusual weapon on my arm. Wrapped it around my wrist and used it to pull myself closer.

As I grabbed his arms and pinned them, Tsuyu's tongue snagged his legs, pulling him down to his knees. Shoji-san arrived a moment later and helped me hold Aizawa-sensei.

"What are you doing to my Quirk?" Mikoto-san demanded.

"You are Eraserhead," I realized. Then quickly shook my head, "Not the time."

I looked over at the rest of my classmates, who were staring at us. Most of their jaws were hanging open.

"Go," I told them, "Get out of here. Find the other teachers or the principal, and let them know."

Nobody moved.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aizawa-sensei demanded angrily.

"Capturing the Villain," Tsuyu said.

"We weren't supposed to?" I asked seriously.

"Explain," he ordered, but he also calmed down a little.

"You used coercion and blackmail," I said, "to basically kidnap us and force us to compete in a contest for our survival."

"An arbitrary contest," Shoji-san added, "one without rules that we are aware of, if there are any."

"And then there was the villain rant against the government," Mikoto chimed in, "Which was completely at odds with what you are actually doing."

"The only way it could have been more obvious, ribbit, was if you told us to pair up and fight to the death."

Aizawa-sensei looked around at the five of us for a moment. Then he started chuckling.

"I've been doing this for six years now," he said between laughs, "And you are the first ones to figure that out."

"So this wasn't really a test?" Ashido-san sounded confused.

"It was," Ami countered, "Just a multi-faceted one."

"And you can let me go, now," Aizawa-sensei said, a bit of anger returning to his voice. We released him. Then Shoji-san and Cain-san moved out of his range.

"Zo we were not in danger of being expelled?" Aoyama asked.

"That was just a rational deception," Sensei said, "To sell it and make you try your best."

"Liar," Mikoto-san said angrily, "I know you've kicked people out of the Hero course on the first day. And not just one. Or did you think Tokiwadai wouldn't keep records?"

"The reason we weren't told the scoring rules," I said, "is because there weren't any. He could decide who is last, or tied for last based on his own judgement. Claim that certain tests were higher ranked than others. Then, if he decided not to expel anyone, he could exempt them because two or more people were tied for lowest score."

"Conversely," Yaoyorozu mused, "He could do the same thing, and move all of the people in last place out of the Hero track."

Sensei grimaced.

"You figured it out," he said flatly, "Congratulations, no-one will be expelled. But we are still going to finished the test."

"I don't think so," Todoroki-san said just as emotionlessly, "After all of this, I doubt I can trust you. A teacher who does not respect the rules. How will I know if what you are teaching me is real, or another veiled test? I intend to go to the orientation, or to the principal if it is done, and ask to be moved to a different class. I would suggest you all do the same."

"Wait," I protested, wondering if I had made a mistake. Sure, this whole test was mean-spirited and maybe counterproductive. But still, it would be good to get a handle on our Quirks. And to help us realize that Villains aren't always obvious.

The rest of the class seemed to be listening to Todoroki. Only Tsuyu, Ami, Uraraka-san, and I were not moving. Mikoto-san gave me a regretful shrug, as she went with the crowd.

"Hold on there," a new voice proclaimed. A giant, golden voice. One I was highly familiar with.

"Young Todoroki," All Might proclaimed, walking out from behind the gym, "I know that Aizawa-sensei's methods and personality can be a little rough. But he has the full support of the UA staff. And more importantly, he gets results. We teachers all have to play the Villain in some classes. And in real life we don't get a warning before a Villain acts."

Then All Might's smile changed to one of pure amusement, and he chuckled, "At least not most of the time."

The Symbol of Peace sobered again, and addressed my classmates, "So I ask that you give him a chance."

They looked around. A few noticed that I wasn't moving to leave. After another moment, most of them relaxed.

"Alright," Todoroki relented.

"Excellent," All Might smiled broadly, "Then why don't all of you go grab lunch, and you can finish the assessment afterwards, without the additional theatrics. Because it does help to get a baseline of both your physical and Quirk abilities."

That seemed to get everyone's attention, and I heard a few stomachs rumbling.

* * *

_"It must have been hard for you," __All Might said, after the teens had left, "Pretending like you were happy that they called you on this."_

_"I didn't need your help," Aizawa told the larger man._

_"And if they had all left?" Yagi rumbled._

_"You may have been able to expel an entire class in the past," Nezu stepped out from behind the gym, "But that wouldn't fly this time. This group has too much promise, and some of them have too strong of a backing. Especially when you have been warned about alienating your students with this tactic. You must have the trust of those you are teaching."_

_"That boy, Midoriya," Aizawa changed the subject, "What is he?"_

_"What do you mean?" Nezu frowned._

_"My Quirk didn't work on him."_

_Both Yagi and Nezu blinked. Then exchanged thoughtful looks._

_"Your Quirk doesn't work on everyone," All Might noted._

_"That's mutation types," Eraserhead said, "I've never met an emitter than I couldn't stop."_

_"Perhaps his power isn't actually telekinetic," the principal mused._

_"No, I saw him use it to make a pencil move," Aizawa shook his head._

_"What are you suggesting?" All Might pressed._

_"I don't know," Eraserhead admitted._

* * *

The rest of the first day went a lot smoother. We finished all the tests, and Aizawa-sensei ranked us strictly on the average of how we placed in each test. I ended up in first place again, having cleared top five in each activity.

Now it was our second day of class. We had normal classes in the morning. Then Aizawa-sensei checked us back in after lunch. After verifying we were back, he hurried out, presumably to get to his next class. And moments later...

"I AM HERE, ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE A HERO!" All Might exclaimed, as he proceeded to do the exact opposite of what he was saying. Well, he did enter the room, I guess. But shouting it, while sliding in, in an eagle pose... I admired All Might to no end, but it didn't actually seem Heroic.

Whatever, it was All Might. In his Silver Age costume. He was here to teach us. I tightly buttoned down my nerve to mumble. Or even just squee.

"Good afternoon, my students," he declared, "This is the first day of your Hero Fundamentals class. I was planning on plunging right in with Urban Battle training. But I was told it may be too soon for that. Plus, a few of your costumes are not yet ready. They were sent to some hot new designer for redesigns. And most importantly, three of the urban training arenas are still being repaired after the Entrance Exam practicals...

He looked at Ami-san and Mikoto-san when he said that.

"...and other four are being used by your upper classmen. Therefore, I would like you all to change into your PE Uniforms, and meet me on the football pitch."

* * *

"You all made it here quickly," All Might smiled broadly, "It looks like Aizawa's tactics did you some good after all."

Todoroki and Mikoto both flinched.

"So, for today's training, we are going to play a little Lions and Gazelles," he continued. And received a number of blank looks.

"Don't know that one?" he asked, a bit less exuberantly, "Well, it's a variation of Tag. Two of you will be lions, and the rest will be gazelles. Lions have five minutes to tag as many gazelles as they can, and gazelles try not to get tagged. If a gazelle gets tagged, they are out, and must immediately leave the field. Which is the second part. You are limited to the football pitch. If you leave it, you are disqualified. If a gazelle leaves it to try to escape a lion, they are considered tagged."

He paused as if for questions, but continued before I could ask.

"Each gazelle is worth one point," he explained, "If a gazelle manages to avoid both lions for the full five minutes, they get the point. Otherwise the lion who tags them gets the point."

"This is training," he said a bit more sternly, "Lions, you are the heroes trying to capture the villainous gazelles. Gazelles, you are heroes trying to dodge the villainous lions who are trying to kill you. You may all use your Quirks, and whatever other skills you may possess."

"This is training," he repeated, almost threateningly, "If any of you hurts another, you will forfeit your points to that person. And while I am not going to make silly or empty threats, points here will be counted towards your grades. Are we ready?"

I quickly put my hand up.

"Yes, young Midoriya?"

All Might knew my name. All Might recognized me on sight.

No, not the time to geek out.

"All Might-sensei," I said, "What do you mean by 'tag'?"

"What do I mean by tag?" he parroted uncertainly.

"Well, like Shoji-san, he can have up to six hands, and can even grow extra arm segments to increase his reach. But any of his hands are valid for a tag, right?"

"Yes, that is correct," All Might nodded.

"But does it have to be hands? IIda-san's legs are faster than his hands, would a foot tap count as a tag? Or Tsu's tongue, it's prehensile. And Tokoyami-san's Dark Shadow has hands. What if Ami-chan makes giant water hands?"

"All very good questions," All Might told me, "No feet, no tongues, no elbows, no headbutts, and no manifestations of your powers. You can use all those things to try to reel a gazelle in, but only if you touch them with your hand, are they out."

"Okay, thank you, sensei," I bowed slightly to him.

"In that case, why don't you be a lion first, young Midoriya. You and young Hagakure."

We all moved onto the soccer field. Everyone else formed a ring around us. Not too close to us, but not close to the edge, either. Then, Hagakure started to unzip her uniform.

"What are you doing?" I stammered as I was suddenly shown under her shirt. It was nothing, of course. Just the back side of said shirt, slightly shadowed. She wasn't even wearing underwear to show the shape of her body. But it was the principle of the thing.

"Stealth hunting," she declared in a cute attempt at a predatory tone.

"Right, five minutes starts in... three, two, one."

I had two options. If the field was smaller, or I had a Quirk that could shrink it like Todoroki-san, it would be better to go after the stronger, faster 'gazelles' first. That way, there would be more people to get in each other's way. But on a soccer field, there was plenty of room for everyone to move freely.

So instead, I went for the slowest ones first. Koda-san was easy enough to tag. He whistled up a pair of little birds to try to distract me. But they were not used to getting close to humans, so I was able to slip past them and tap his arm.

"Tag!" Hagakure-san's voice rang out, and Todoroki-san stumbled forward. He sighed, and headed for the edge of the arena. I had turned towards Sero-san; Jiro-san would have been a slower target, but she was at the far side of the pitch. And based on where Todoroki-san had been, Hagakure was probably closer.

"Oh man," Sero-san slumped at I lightly slapped his back.

Jiro-san stabbed one of her earlobes into the ground. Then a second later, she dove to the side.

"She can hear Hagakure's footsteps," I mumbled, targeting Penryu... targeting Mo-chan next.

* * *

In the end, I scored nine points, and Hakagure had six. Only Iida-san, Mikoto-chan, and Tokoyami-san were able to avoid us or keep us at bay. Ami-chan almost survived, but I was able to push through her water shield just before time expired.

"Alright, good job," All Might praised us, "Some interesting uses of your Quirks. Do we have any volunteers to be the next lions?"

"I'll do it," the pink hued Ashido-san raised her hand and waved it around.

"Thank you, young Ashido. Anyone else? No? Then let's go with young Koda. Alright, everyone back on the field."

We all complied, but this time I took a spot on the outer ring. And I assumed Hagakure-san did, too. Her uniform was still folded up on the sidelines.

"Ready? Three, two, one, GO!"

Koda-san trilled, and this time it wasn't two birds. It was at least two dozen, and three different species. They descended on Iida-san, flapping in his face, swarming around his legs, and tugging at his shirt. It was enough to slow him down, and the rock-faced boy looked elated as he tagged the speedster. While I was seemingly distracted, Ashido-san slid towards me on a noxious smelling gel.

"This is for last time," she reached out for me. Instead, I slipped around her, and grabbed the back of her uniform jacket. I lifted her up, carried her quickly to the edge of of the pitch, and dropped her outside.

"Lion Ashido is out of bounds," All Might sounded gobsmacked.

"What?" she complained, "How?"

"It only counts as a tag if you touch me with your hands," I reminded her, "And we are supposed to do everything we can to avoid you. It seems like taking you out is the safest and simplest way."

The rest of the class rounded on Koda-san, some of their expressions downright beastial.

"Hmm, that was a miscalculation," All Might noticed.

The whole match was over in 30 seconds.

"Okay," All Might-sensei announced, "We will complete the matches under this set of rules, to be fair. But obviously, this was not the intended result, and next time the rules will be different."

* * *

As we wrapped up, and began to head inside, I couldn't help myself.

"Analyze."

**[Name: ? ? (All Might)**  
**Race: Human (?)**  
**Age: ?**  
**Level: ?**  
**Active Title: The Symbol of Peace**  
**Health: ?/? (80%)**  
**Stamina: ?/? (76%)**  
**Condition(s):**  
_**Systemic Organ Damage**_  
**_Lethal Exotic Matter Toxicity_]**

**[MANDATORY QUEST ALERT**  
**Save the Symbol of Peace**  
Prevent the death of All Might.  
**Rewards:**  
Talent: ? ?  
Talent: ? ?  
Talent: ? ?  
Talent: ? ?  
**Failure Penalties:**  
The end of peace and stability  
**Time Limit: 118 Days**  
**(Accept)]**

I stopped dead in my tracks, gaping.

* * *

**Current status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene negative)**  
**Age: 15**  
**Level: 10**  
**Active Title: The Gamer**  
**Health: 327/327**  
**Energy: 349/449**

**Attributes:**

**(S)trength: 41**  
**(A)gility: 36**  
**(E)ndurance: 37**  
**(Q)uickness: 42**  
**(W)it: 35**  
**(I)ntuition: 35**  
**(C)harisma: 21**  
**(D)etermination: 43**  
**(L)uck: 10**

**Unused Points: **

**Attribute: 18**  
**Skill: 8**  
**Talent: 3**

**Skills: **

**Modern Tech (W): 18**  
**Computer Gaming (W/A): 20**  
**Japanese Language (W/C): 19**  
**English Language (W/C): 15**  
**Scientific Method (W/I): 11**  
**Oral Hygiene (C): 16**  
**Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 36**  
**Mathematics, Basic (W): 16**  
**Dodge (A): 20**  
**Chemistry, Basic (I): 10**  
**Creative Writing (C): 8**  
**Software Methodology (W): 2**  
**JavaScript ES11 (W): 1**  
**Telekinesis (I/D): 30**  
**Strength Training (S): 18**  
**Basic Karate (A): 32**  
**Boxing (S): 24**  
**Parkour (A/Q): 30**  
**Yoga (A/E): 11**  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 20**  
**Running (Q/E) – Jet Set Run: 27**  
**Climbing (S): 17**  
**Swimming (S/A): 8**  
**Acrobatics (A): 13**  
**Ki Detection (D/I): 20**  
**Ki Blast (D/W): 13**  
**Ki Slice (D/W): 12**  
**Ki Healing (D/E): 16**  
**Ki Reinforcement (D): 34**  
**Throwing (S/A): 6**  
**Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 19**  
**First Aid (W/A): 4**  
**Mathematics, Advanced (W): 4**  
**Japanese History (W): 5**  
**Tactile TK (I/D): 8**  
**Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 8**  
**Telekinetic Aura (I) _LB_: 17**  
**Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 13**  
**Meditation (W/I): 10**  
**Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 9**  
**Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 9**  
**ASL (W/A): 7**  
**JSL (W/A): 7**  
**Physics, Basic (W): 2**  
**Ki Diagnosis (D/W): 5**

**Talents: **

**Studious**  
**Gamer's Body**  
**Gamer's Mind**  
**Telekinesis, Basic**  
**Inventory II**  
**Reflective Dungeon**  
**Free Runner**  
**Ki Initiate**  
**Tactile Telekinesis**  
**Ki Apprentice**  
**Focus: Telekinetic Aura**  
**Energetic Student**  
**Plus Ultra!**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** In case anyone is wondering about the four replaced characters... _

_Kaminari Denki does not exist; Mikoto is his replacement, not just in class, but in reality as a whole. _

_Sato Rikido barely missed making it into the Hero Course. He took it as a sign, and instead went to a cooking school. He took over the family bakery, and uses his Quirk to help when things get busy. _

_S__hihai Kuroiro also barely missed out. He's in the general course, and not happy about it. He may show up again later... _

_As for Mineta... He got caught trying to sneak into the girl's locker room after the practical, and was kicked out (carried outside and dropped by Vlad King) and told his entrance was withdrawn. Then, just for morbid curiosity, the teachers checked his results. He only got 3 pts in the practical, and cheated on the written exam (sticking cheat sheets to his hair balls, and then sticking them back to his head, sheet down). So they reported his trespassing and sexual harassment to the police. From there, I leave his fate to the imagination of the readers._

_Also, are Izuku's stat blocks interesting to everyone? Should I keep posting them every chapter, or only when there are major milestones? (I have been not showing skills that don't improve, but I wanted everything here as a baseline for the second Arc)_


	13. Chapter 13

"What should I do?" I mumbled, "I can't just go in there and say 'All Might-sensei, I know you are dying and I want to help.' can I? How would I explain that I know? I could tell him about The Gamer, but would he believe me? Would I get kicked out for lying? I mean, I do have Tactile TK, so I technically didn't lie. And the rules don't say that you have to have a Quirk to attend UA. And it All Might, he wouldn't turn me over to a lab for study or something. Except the manual did say that I should limit who knows. It made it sound like if too many people know, it could be bad for me. But I can't just do nothing. Even if I didn't have that quest with that ominous sounding penalty, I'd still want to help him. But how can I help him? I don't know enough about his ailments, what caused them or who knows or how they have tried to treat them. Ki Healing might help, but Psychic Healing is more likely to do it. Or maybe there is some other way to help him. Like add him to my party, help him level up and increase Endurance and hope All Might can get a regeneration type Talent. Or go into his Reflective Dungeon and try to power him up that way. Except we've never done a person's dungeon before, so we don't know what it would be like or what kind of benefits you get. And what would All Might's dungeon be like? Or more importantly, could we even survive it? All Might is at least level 20, probably a _lot_ higher than that consider Mom hit level 20 not too long ago..."

After school let out, I told Tsuyu I needed to talk to All Might.

* * *

_"I'm guessing you want to apologize for derailing his class?" she prompted._

_"I should do that too," I nodded, "but that's not the only reason."_

_"Uh-huh," she smirked and nodded knowingly, "Well, I won't ask you to get an autograph for Samidare..."_

* * *

She wasn't wrong. I had definitely thought about asking for All Might's autograph. But this wasn't really the time.

Besides, I hadn't brought anything worth having him sign.

So that was how I ended up here, pacing outside All Might's office. Mumbling again, trying to decide what I could and should do about his injuries.

"I could try to heal him in secret," I mused, "But that would be pretty hard with Psychic Healing. And if I don't tell him, I can't help him level up or other things The Gamer can do that might help..."

My jaw snapped shut with a click, as the door I had been stalking opened.

"Ah, young Midoriya?" All Might was surprised to see me. He had changed out of his costume into a simple button down shirt and jeans. For a second I thought I saw a puff of smoke around him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes, All Might-sensei," I said immediately, "Well, no, actually. More of the opposite."

"Why don't you come inside?" he frowned at me.

"Sure," I nodded. We went back inside his office, and he closed the door. It looked like a normal teacher's office, with a desk, bookshelf, and some chairs. Also a small fridge, and a cupboard I thought probably held his costumes. I'm not sure if I had been expecting something else.

"You seem upset and agitated, young Midoriya," he gestured to one of the chairs and then sat behind his desk, "Can you tell me what's troubling you?"

"I hope so," I said, "Maybe. I just... Can I trust you to keep a secret, All Might-sensei?"

"What kind of secret?" he asked cautiously.

"It's nothing bad or illegal," I said confidently. Naturally, I had done a lot of research on Quirk related laws.

"But it is something that could be bad if it got out," I added, "Like say for example, I knew Best Jeanist's address because I walked his cat. And there was an emergency and I needed you to drive me there. There's nothing wrong with me knowing that or anything, but if it leaked, it could cause trouble for Jeanist and his neighbors. Something like that."

"I cannot properly promise without knowing this secret," All Might-sensei told me, "But if it truly is innocuous, I will not betray your trust. If it does turn out to be against the law, or even against school rules, then I cannot say for certain that I will not act on what you tell me. But rest assured, I have more than a little experience with keeping confidences."

"Okay," I said softly.

"Water?" he asked, pulling two out of the fridge. Without waiting for my answer, he set the second one down within my reach. Then he took a gulp of his own. I waited until he had swallowed.

"Party invite, All Might," I instructed.

"What the..." All Might exclaimed in English, jumping back from the screen. In the process he snapped the legs on his chair and ending up standing. His fist also closed around the bottle, crushing it. The water squirted up to the ceiling, then began to drip back onto the desk. At least I had avoided a spit take...

"What is this?" All Might seemed to force himself to calm down, "A hologram Quirk?"

I took the towel out of my Inventory, and began to mop up the desk.

"It's not a Quirk, All Might-sensei," I said as I laid out the cloth to catch any further drops, "Please, just hit accept."

He looked somewhat dubious at the screen, at the towel, and at me. But after a few tense moments, he did. Then he looked at his finger, probably surprised by the light haptic tingle of the mostly intangible window.

"Now, say status. I promise I won't look."

I turned away.

"Status," All Might echoed. Then I heard a crash as he bumped into the bookcase.

"How... how do you know all of this? Do you work for..."

"I don't know what you are seeing, All Might-sensei," I told him, "I mean, I know the format of the page, and a few common bits of information, like your Active Title. But unless I looked, I wouldn't know the rest. And if you are thinking this is a trick, I think I can prove it isn't. I mean, beyond the fact you can pick up the towel if you want. Maybe clean up the ceiling, since I can't reach."

I heard him follow my suggestion, including a grunt when he successfully touched the towel.

"Thanks for this, I guess," he rumbled handing it back to me. I put it back into storage.

"So what is this idea?" he asked a bit more openly.

"You can go over to the skills tab and buy a new skill," I said, "Status."

I called up my own screen, and slid it around to him without looking.

"You can buy one that I don't have," I suggested, "That way it can't be coming from me."

"And what would that prove?" All Might asked me kindly, "You could be hiding your 'skills'. You could be able to control my choice."

"But if I could influence you," I frowned, "Couldn't I just make you trust me?"

"Perhaps," All Might rumbled thoughtfully.

"And if this was just an illusion," I said, "Why would I do all of this? Go with something so big and unbelievable? I could just fake cutting and healing my finger."

"Why would you do that, young Midoriya?" he asked, confused.

"Because... Oh, right, I haven't told you why I wanted to talk to you, yet," I remembered, "Is it okay if I turn back around now?"

"Before I say yes... How do I close this window?" he asked sheepishly, "even though I am trying to trust you for now, that only goes so far."

"I understand," I told him, "So, click any of the corners, or say 'close Status', or whichever tab you are on now. You could also go to the party tab and leave the party. Then you wouldn't have access to the windows for yourself, or be able to see mine."

"Hmm, I see," All Might mumbled thoughtfully. Then he said, "Alright, young Midoriya, just what did bring you here?"

I turned to face him, gripped the legs of my pants tightly.

"Outside, after class," I said softly, worried and a bit embarrassed, "I used 'Analyze' on you. I try not to just randomly use it on people. But you're my biggest Hero, and I was just so curious. It didn't tell me much, probably because your level is a lot higher than mine. But I could see your status ailments. 'Systemic Organ Failure' and 'Lethal Exotic Matter Toxicity'. All Might-sensei, you are dying. And... well, I was hoping I might be able to help. Like..."

I was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. It wasn't a loud pounding, yet there was something insistent about it. All Might reached under his desk and hit a button.

"Come in," he said as the door opened a crack.

Cain-san pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

\I'm sorry to interrupt,/ she signed.

"She said she's sorry," I told All Might.

"I know," he smiled slightly, "I can sign, both in American and Japanese."

"You can?"  
\You can?/

"It would not do for the Symbol of Peace to be unable to talk to those he is trying to help," he said grandly, "With the rise of Quirks, the number of people who cannot hear or cannot speak has also risen. I doubt my skills are as polished as yours, young Cain, but I am confident I can keep up. Now then, is there something I can do for you?"

\I came here for the same reason as Midoriya,/ she answered.

"Oh?" All Might prompted carefully. His voice and face looked unconcerned, but I could see a twitch in his jaw.

\You are missing ninety percent of you left lung,/ Cain-san continued, \And your heartbeat is irregular. I don't know if it is due to whatever damaged you lung, or to the poisoning Midoriya mentioned./

"I think you should close the door," All Might said more softly. She complied.

"How did you know that?" he asked, a little more sharply, "These offices have the best soundproofing available. The only reason we could hear you knock was because of the special, one-way baffling in the door, installed for just that reason. It's why I had to open the door to invite you in."

"Wouldn't an intercom be better?" I asked.

"They can be hacked," All Might answered. Then he sighed, "There are some in the support class who would consider it a challenge. Anyway, my question, young Cain?"

\I noticed your injuries earlier, during class,/ she explained, \My Quirk isn't strong enough to feel the blood moving through your body. But it can feel your heart pump, and your lungs breath. That's how I knew your lung was missing and heartbeat was off. I came here to tell you I knew, and to tell you my secret in exchange, if you didn't already know it. But when I got here, Midoriya was already here, and I couldn't stop myself from eavesdropping./

"But not really eavesdropping," I countered thoughtfully, "You didn't hear what we were saying. You detected the movement of our mouths, and read our lips. Didn't you, Cain-san?"

I turned towards All Might so she couldn't see me. And mouthed the last question silently.

\Yes./

"I should have expected that," All Might said ruefully, "From the daughter of Orphan."

I considered that. Then my eyes widened.

"Wait, that Orphan?" I rounded on Cain-san, "The vigilante? The assassin who only kills Villains and criminals who managed to escape justice? That's your father? Wait, Orphan-san is famous as being impossible to surprise. That's your Quirk... or at least the movement detection half."

She nodded, a slight smile playing across her lips.

"Well intuited, young Midoriya," All Might sounded impressed, and maybe a little proud, "Correct, David Cain possesses a Quirk he calls Forgotten Silence. The ability to detect movement makes him very difficult to sneak up on, so he suggests his opponents not try."

"Hence the name of the Quirk," I nodded, "And Cain-san, you kept the silence part."

"So why did the daughter of a vigilante come here?" All Might asked neutrally, "I would have thought you would have followed in his footsteps."

\I wanted to, at first,/ she agreed, \And he trained me to be like him. But he was too kind, his heart wasn't in it. When I was eight, I begged him to let me come with him on a job. And when he did, at first I felt vindicated. The man was scum. I could feel the way he looked down on people, used them. And discarded them when it suited him. But when dad shot him... Pain, terror, and then... nothing. I knew then, I couldn't do it. No matter how deplorable the target might be, I couldn't kill them./

Her body shook, and I realized she was silently laughing. But it was not a happy laugh.

\When I told my father, he was relieved,/ she explained, \He tried to hide it, but I could read him better than anyone. We talked, and decided I would be a Hero instead. We doubled down on my training, but focused on the non-lethal side of combat./

"And you chose UA?" I asked.

\It is the best Hero school,/ she signed, \And when dad found out All Might was going to be teaching here, that settled it, since All Might owes dad his life./

"Is that how he remembers it?" All Might chuckled, "As I recall it, he interfered with my fight, provided a minor, unasked for assist, and I paid him back by not dragging him in. Since I had my hands full with the Villains I had captured."

Cain-san nodded again.

"So both of you could sense my injury in your own way," All Might looked at us, "Young Cain wanted to tell me her secret to even the score. And young Midoriya, you think you can heal me?"

"Maybe," I said as confidently as I could.

I told them more about my power. Invited Cassandra so she could see it. Then I told them my ideas for help All Might. My two potential forms of healing, and their respective limits. Or at least their limits as I understood them. The option of strengthening All Might, either by leveling him up or by clearing his Reflective Dungeon. And trying to get him a regeneration Talent, or maybe even 'Exotic Matter Resistance', if there was such a Skill.

"And do you believe any of this will work?" All Might asked. It didn't sound like he was doubting me, just asking for an honest assessment.

"It has to," I answered with a hint of desperation, "If it doesn't, you will die in the early part of summer break. And the world can't lose the Symbol of Peace."

\Sensei, can I ask how this happened?/

"It was a fight, of course," he sounded almost nostalgic, "About five years ago now."

"Five years," I pondered, "And 'toxicity'. Was it the fight you had with Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Ha, good memory, young Midoriya," All Might barked, blood lightly flecking the corner of his mouth, "But no, that punk never laid a saw tooth on me. It was someone much worse. And if I had to take this to win that fight, it was worth it. That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you who it was."

"Okay," he continued lightly, "I have a staff meeting, and you two should get going. Young Midoriya, I don't want you spending all your talents, sacrificing your future, just to try to fix me. But for the other things you suggested... I'll need to think about it, but I will definitely consider it."

"Thank you very much, All Might-sensei," I stood, and bowed deeply.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" he chuckled, "Good evening, both of you."

I hurried out, and nearly ran over Uraraka-san.

"Oh, hi Midoriya-kun," she smiled happily, "Were you talking to All Might-sensei?"

"Oh, yeah," I frowned, "I went to apologize for disrupting today's less, but we got too caught up and I forgot."

"It's probably okay," she comforted me, "I'm sure he knows it wasn't on purpose. And it did spice things up. Plus, it's why I went to Aizawa-sensei."

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I was just thinking how quickly things are going after our first two days," she lost a bit of cheer, "And so I was wondering if it would be possible to form some sort of study group. To work out together and practice with our Quirks. In fact, it would be really awesome if you could join, considering all the good advice you had yesterday."

"If you can put a group together," I smiled at her, "Let me know when, and I will try to make time for it."

"Izuku! Oh, and you're there too, Ochako-chan."

"Hi, Tsu," I waved as we approached her, "I just got done talking to All Might, and ran into Uraraka-san."

"I was talking to Aizawa-sensei about a study group," the brunette explained again.

We talked about her idea, until we split up at the station.

* * *

_\Sensei,/ Cassandra signed after Izuku had left._

_\I know you have your doubts about both of us,/ she continued, \but for what it is worth, as far as I can tell, Midoriya-san was being completely honest with you. And I knew yesterday the he wasn't being completely upfront about his... power./_

_"Thank you, young Cain," he told her._

_"Unfortunately," he mumbled once he was sure she was out of range, "That doesn't help as much as either of us would like."_

* * *

_"So what do we know?" Aizawa asked his colleagues. They were seated around a long table, looking at a picture of Midoriya Izuku, as well as the information the school had collected. All Might was back in his true form, looking dangerously thin._

_"The boy is clean," Ectoplasm said, "A second cousin he has never met who sells bootleg movies. Two of his former classmates are the children of Villains, one reformed and the other estranged. Yes, if we take the connections out six or seven steps, we can find something. But frankly, every one of us and most of his classmates have closer personal ties to him than Midoriya Izuku does."_

_The screen switched to showing the Izuku's parents. And more than one of the male teachers looked pleasantly surprised._

_"His father's Quirk is Fire Breath, and is well documented," Thirteen picked up, "But his mother's Quirk, Gravity Pull, isn't. Like many people, she considers it weak and wrote it off. Frankly, we can't even be sure it really is gravity based. Her mother possessed a telekinetic Quirk and her father possessed a gravity Quirk. So Midoriya Inko's Quirk could be either or both of those."_

_The monitor switched back to their student._

_"The boy was pronounced Quirkless at age four," Recovery Girl read, "But it was only the 'Toe Test' which we now know is only 77.602% effective. Because of that, and because he never displayed a Quirk, he never underwent a Quirk Factor measurement test when Shield-san made it available seven years ago. Hardly a surprise."_

_"So we think his Quirk may be naturally occuring?" Eraserhead frowned._

_"We know that some Quirks require an emotional or chemical trigger to become active," Cementoss answered, "Causing them to remain dormant and hidden years later than usual. Especially those triggered by romantic love or lust."_

_That made more than one of the teachers look at Midnight._

_The blocky man hit a button, and the picture of Izuku shrank. It was joined by the picture of the scowling blonde boy with spiky hair. And a few noticed that All Might flinched._

_"Bakugou Katsuki," Cementoss continued, "Midoriya-kun considered Bakugou-kun his best, arguably only, friend. According the the teachers at Aldera, after Bakugou-kun's untimely death, Midoriya's behavior changed. He also started to show the signs of his Quirk."_

_"You are saying the death of his friend triggered his dormant Quirk," Aizawa mused._

_"It may be simpler than that," Nezu said brightly, and they all turned to look at him._

_"Bakugou-kun possessed a powerful explosion Quirk," the mouse-like principal said, "And a personality to match. Aggressive, arrogant, short-tempered, and prone to violence. Midoriya may have thought that they were friends, the other people we spoke to describe it more as bully and victim."_

_That got a reaction out of the teachers. Most professional Heroes either were bullies, or hated bullies. The UA staff fell firmly into the latter camp._

_"Out of Bakugou-kun's many targets, Midoriya-kun was the most frequent. Despite that, our student never received any major injuries. The teachers at Aldera thought Bakugou-kun might have been holding back, out of his own desire to be a Hero. I propose a simpler answer."_

_"He said his power 'pulls' him back together," Recovery Girl remembered._

_"And that he can use it to defend," Aizawa added thoughtfully._

_"You think he was hiding his Quirk?" Midnight asked Nezu._

_"Consciously, or even subconsciously," the principal nodded, "Midoriya was protecting himself but not displaying his power to avoid antagonizing his 'friend'. But once Bakugou-kun was removed from the equation..."_

_"That makes sense," Aizawa said darkly, "But how do explain his immunity to my power?"_

_"Maybe he just wasn't using his Quirk at the time," Midnight said, "He is in _magnificent _shape, and you yourself said he was holding back to preserve his limited resources. Maybe he wasn't using it, or was at such a low level that you shutting it off didn't trip him up. He did figure out who you were moments later."_

_"Shota, man," Present Mic turned to his friend, "Which is most rational? That the kid's Quirk was shut off, but you just didn't notice it? That the kid's Quirk is naturally immune to yours, like mutation types are? Or that somehow, All for One got to this kid, and not just gave him a TK quirk, but also one that renders him immune to your power?"_

_"No offense to All Might," Snipe added, "But you are the greatest threat to All for One, Eraserhead. Do you honestly expect he would give away a power that would prevent you from shutting him down?"_

_"That makes sense," Shota admitted grudgingly, Hizashi having successfully hit his button._

_"Naturally, we will continue to observe Midoriya-kun," Nezu said firmly, "As we do all of our students. But for now, can we consider this matter closed?"_

_They all nodded or voiced their agreement._

* * *

_"You were oddly quiet, Toshinori," Nezu noted once the two of them were alone._

_"There wasn't much I could add," All Might said, "Not without betraying confidences."_

_"So you spoke with Midoriya-kun," the smartest creature on Earth deduced._

_"He came to me," Yagi admitted, "Nezu, he's an irregular."_

_"Truly?" the principal pressed his lips in thought, "There hasn't been one in almost thirty years. And that was in Africa. In Japan and western Asia it has been over a century."_

_"He showed me," All Might said, "And Cassandra Cain confirmed his honesty."_

_"Why did he tell you?" Nezu asked, "They tend to be very secretive."_

_"I got the impression he doesn't know about the others," Yagi explained, "And he told me because his power told him about my injury and he wanted to help. That was also why young Cain was there. Her Quirk could 'feel' my missing lung. She wanted to make sure I knew that she knew, and to tell me about her father to make it even."_

_"Such forthright students," Nezu seemed pleased. Then he looked at his friend again, "Yet you seem more troubled about this than I would expect."_

_"Yeah," All Might agreed, "I guess I feel a little guilty that I didn't show them this..."_

_He gestured at his skeletal body._

_"More than that... Izuku's offer to help... It made me feel more hopeful than I have in the last three years. Like I might be able to beat this and keep being a Hero. But what if it doesn't work? And then there is the fact I would be taking advantage of one of my students."_

_"He did offer," Nezu reminded him, "And since you haven't elaborated on his powers or offer, I cannot be sure. But I would expect this would help him improve his powers as well as give you a chance to teach him."_

_"Are you going to report this?" Nezu then asked more somberly._

_"No," All Might shook his head, "He hasn't done anything wrong, and I wouldn't see him subjected to whatever the government might put him to through. Especially if he does have a connection to the others."_

_"No sense in riling up the abyss," Nezu nodded, "But still, an irregular at hero high school. What a fascinating proposition."_

* * *

I told my mom. She had noticed All Might and Cain-san briefly joining the party, though I would have told her anyway. I also told her about the Quest. She was happy about my desire to help, and seemed worried about All Might.

After dinner, my phone rang.

"It's from UA," I said, as mom muted the TV.

"Moshi-moshi, Midoriya desu," I said after hitting 'answer'.

"I AM HERE," the voice on the other end boomed, "talking to you on the phone."

"All Might?" I said in shock, "What... what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about your offer today," he said, "Would you be available after class tomorrow? And presumably your mother as well, given she is in your Party?"

Our Wednesday Hero Fundamentals course was classroom based, not practical, so I hadn't been expecting to see All Might until Thursday.

"Of course I am," I said immediately, "And I'll ask her."

"Mom," I turned to her, "All Might would like to see us tomorrow. About my offer to help. Are you free?"

"I can be," she said evenly.

"We'll be there," I told him.

"Excellent," he said, "And would it be okay for me to ask young Asui and young Cain as well? They are the only ones who know about your ability, right?"

"Yes. Sure."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, after classes, in my office."

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 15**  
**Level: 10**  
**Active Title: The Gamer**  
**Health: 327/327**  
**Energy: 449/449**

**Attributes: **

**(S)trength: 41**  
**(A)gility: 36**  
**(E)ndurance: 37**  
**(Q)uickness: 42**  
**(W)it: 36**  
**(I)ntuition: 36**  
**(C)harisma: 22**  
**(D)etermination: 43**  
**(L)uck: 10**

**Unused Points: **

**Attribute: 18**  
**Skill: 8**  
**Talent: 3**

**Skills: **

**JSL (W/A): 8**  
**Ki Diagnosis (D/W): 6**  
**User has chosen to conceal (43) skills**

**Talents:**

**Studious**  
**Gamer's Body**  
**Gamer's Mind**  
**Telekinesis, Basic**  
**Inventory II**  
**Reflective Dungeon**  
**Free Runner**  
**Ki Initiate**  
**Tactile Telekinesis**  
**Ki Apprentice**  
**Focus: Telekinetic Aura**  
**Energetic Student**  
**Plus Ultra!**


	14. Chapter 14

"THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING HERE!" All Might boomed at us. Me, Mom, Tsuyu and Cain-san had all gathered in his office as he requested.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya," he turned to Mom, and addressed her using the English honorific instead.

"A pleasure to meet you, too, All Might" she smiled, and bowed slightly, "And please, call me Inko. I'm not a 'Mrs' anymore."

"Alright, Miss Inko," he smiled too, "And young Asui, we haven't had a chance to speak like this before."

"Thank you for including me, sensei," Tsu said.

"So, to start, I'm not sure how much young Midoriya told you both," All Might said, "And frankly, I kept a few things from him and young Cain. To put it simply, five years ago, in a certain fight with a certain villain, I was seriously injured. My health has been slowly deteriorating as a result of the injuries I received. Injuries, which, thanks to young Midoriya's ability, are now more clear."

"All Might-sensei?" I prompted.

"I always thought it was just due to the damage to my organs. The loss of my stomach as limited ingestion. The loss of my left lung, and decreased respiration. Now I know there is more to it. Some 'exotic matter' that our normal scans cannot detect, which is poisoning me."

"Now," has voice dropped even quieter and lower, "I'm going to trust you with the part only a handful of people know about."

Steam began to pour off his body. His shirt loosened. And while he didn't lose much height, every muscle seemed to shrink down to nothing.

"This is my real form," All Might told us, "The result of those five years. My Quirk is partly transformative, increasing my size as it increases my strength, speed, and stamina. At my peak, my true form and muscle form were within a few kilograms of each other, though my muscle form was always exponentially stronger. Now, I am like this, and can barely maintain my muscle form for a few hours a day."

He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away from his left side. There was a round divot just under his heart, where his stomach and lung had been. It was surrounded by lines of scar tissue, but the coloring wasn't natural. Was that the exotic matter? Or just a side effect of it? Mom gasped, and Tsu and Cain-san both looked like they wanted to throw up. Without Gamer's Mind, I probably would have felt the same way.

"After the fight, they patched me back together the best they could," All Might sighed, "Performed an emergency gastric bypass, sewed up what was left of my lung. They tried to replace my bones with titanium implants, but they just snapped when I transformed. So they put in a flexible medical mesh instead."

"Okay, but why are you telling us this, sensei?" Tsuyu asked bluntly.

"Because if we are in a Dungeon fighting," All Might told her, "And I suddenly turn back, I don't want you to get surprised or distracted. Plus, you will know that if I start steaming, you should expect me to turn back. Depending on the Dungeon, we should probably get ready to run."

"You want to go into a Dungeon?" Tsuyu continued.

"Yes," All Might nodded, "Specifically my Dungeon."

"You want the rest of us, who aren't even a quarter of your level, to go into your Dungeon?" Mom prompted sharply.

"Honestly? No. However, I can't do it without young Midoriya. And I was hoping young Cain's Quirk would keep us from getting ambushed. But I was hoping to convince you and young Asui to sit this out."

"No way," Tsuyu shook her head.

"You know All Might's level?" I looked at Mom.

"I saw it on the Party screen," she admitted, "You might not have looked, Izuku, but I definitely want to know who you invite to join your party. And I'm not sure how we would survive in a level 83 Dungeon."

"83, kero?"  
\83?/

"83?" I murmured, "I know there's no maximum level, but to be eight times were we are... I'll have to work even harder to get up to that level."

"A good attitude, young Midoriya," All Might smiled, "And Miss Inko, I was planning, at first to just see what it is like. And I would do most of the fighting, until my students begin to catch up. I'm not sure how important these 'levels' are, compared to skill, hard work, and training. But I do want to see if young Midoriya's belief that leveling up or clearing my Dungeon will help me get better."

"I want to do this Mom," I told her, "Both to help All Might, and to see how far I have to go. Plus, I'll get to see him fight, live and in person. But like the weights, if it looks like it is too much, we can just run away."

\The weights? What does that mean?/ Cain-san asked.

I gave her and All Might a bit more information on what the Dungeons in the Pencil of Solitude and kung fu tome had been like, before telling the story about the training weight and its really strong lizardmen. At least really strong, for us, at the time.

"I promise, if the monsters are too strong, we will leave," All Might told her sincerely, "And if a boss appears, I will hold it off so everyone else can get far enough away to escape."

"Please, Mom?"

"Please, Inko-oba-san?" Tsuyu added. Cain-san didn't sign anything.

"You both just want to see All Might's dungeon," Mom sighed.

"Yes," Tsuyu admitted immediately.

"That is part of it," I agreed.

"Alright," Mom relented, "On one additional condition. Tsuyu-chan, do you have any skill points left?"

"Yes, a few," my friend confirmed, "Status... I have seven left."

"Good," Mom said, "Then you and I are both going to but five points into JSL, so we can be sure that all of us can understand Cain-chan."

"That's fine," Tsuyu said. She and Mom flipped over to the Skills tab, and did what Mom suggested. Cain-san looked touched by the gesture, despite its practicality.

\Thank you,/ she signed, and both of them seemed to get it.

"Party Invite, All Might," I said, "Party Invite, Cass... Cain Cassandra."

Then, while they accepted, I went into Inventory, and swapped my school uniform for my Bronze Age tracksuit.

"My," All Might exclaimed, switching back to his muscle form, "That is convenient. It is too bad that the rest of us cannot do that, too, while we are in your party."

I had taken Mom's dungeoneering outfit out of my Inventory, and handed it to her. But All Might's statement got me thinking.

"Hmm, I wonder if... Tsu, do you mind if I try something?" I asked her. A smile played across her thin lips, and she nodded.

I touched the ranked up sweatsuit of hers I had stored. But instead of taking it out of Inventory, I held it. The I tapped the Party tab with my other hand. I dragged the outfit to Tsuyu's panel, and let go. I estimated there was a fifty percent chance it would work, and a fifty percent chance it would just materialize the clothing normally.

Pop! There was a slight displacement of air, and Tsuyu was also changed.

"It worked," I said brightly.

"Mostly," Tsuyu said, blushing. Oddly enough, Cain-san was turning red as well. Tsuyu got up right next to my ear.

"That got my bra and panties, too," she whispered.

"Really?" I said quietly and confused, moving back to Inventory. Sure enough, the entry in Inventory read 'UA High Girl's Uniform, full outfit'.

"That's not how it works for..."

Only then did what she had said and all of the implications fully sink in. Gamer's Mind snapped like a twig, and I went as red as an apple.

I quickly switch her back, and gave her her gear the normal way.

* * *

Everyone else had gotten dressed for battle (All Might in his Golden Age uniform, and Tsuyu, Mom, and Cain-san in workout gear), and the blood had finally drained from my face. All Might and I were in his office, but the ladies stayed in the girl's locker room, so they wouldn't be seen wandering the halls. Mom had texted me that they were ready. I offered my hand to All Might, and he shook it.

"Create Reflective Dungeon!"

**[Dungeon Entry - Toshinori Yagi (All Might)**  
**Mooks: 231/231  
Mid-boss: 1/1  
Mid-bosses: 6/6 (unspawned)**  
**Bosses: 2/2 (unspawned)]**

"I guess I can't keep that secret in here," All Might laughed, as he looked around.

"2 bosses," Mom sounded nervous, "And one mid-bosses has already spawned."

\I don't sense anyone moving,/ Cassandra signed.

"Ki Detection," I murmured, "I don't sense anything either."

"What is this?" Tsuyu looked around, "It looks more like a city than any of the other dungeons. A normal city."

"Los Angeles University," All Might sounded nostalgic.

"Where you went to school after you graduated from UA?" I started to take it in. We were in an open park, surrounded by a variety of buildings. Some looked old and brick, others modern and glass. There was a statue in the middle of the park. But everything looked more dull and grey than normal.

"I heard the All Might used to work in the US," Tsuyu inclined her head, "But I didn't know he went to school there."

"Yes," I nodded, "After UA, All Might enrolled in LAU. He graduated four and a half years later with a degree in Hero Studies and minors in Physical Education and Nutrition. Then he spent another five years working as a Hero in the American southwest, before returning to Japan. It isn't known why All Might went to America, or why he came back. The common speculation is that it was a protest again the lack of college level Hero programs in Japan. In America, their college level Hero courses also teach law, and finance, and promotion. Here is Japan most of that is left to non-Hero professionals in the Hero's' company."

"No, no," All Might shook his head, "It was nothing like that. There was just a situation with a certain Villain, and my mentor thought it would be better for me to put some distance between us. Plus, he had traveled the world in his youth, to learn how Heroes in other countries operated, so he thought it would be good for me."

"A situation?" my eyes widened, "You don't mean like a 'Dating Black Cat' situation, do you sensei?"

\What is 'Dating Black Cat',/ Cain-san asked.

"It's a trope," I said, then elaborated at her confusion, "A common event or theme or story element in fiction. But they happen in real life, too. In this case, it refers to a Hero falling in love with a Villain, and all the hassles and dangers it entails. It's named for Spider-man, a fictional superhero from the time before Quirks, and Black Cat, a thief... usually... who was one of his frequent love interests."

"Is that what happened?" Mom wore the expression I had sometimes caught when she was watching soap operas, "A forbidden love, and you were banished to America to keep you apart?"

All Might looked increasingly disturbed and disgusted as we spoke.

"No, nothing like that," he insisted firmly, "This Villain killed someone very close to me. And my mentor was afraid he would come after me next. Or that I might go Vigilante to try to settle the score."

"So you came back to Japan after the heat died down?" Tsu mused.

"Actually," All Might's smile turned a bit melancholy, "I returned to Japan because Dave was getting married, and wanted to retire from Hero work for the sake of his wife, and future family. I thought it would be safer for them if I wasn't around to make them a ..."

\Incoming!/ Cain-san signed vigorously.

A moment later we heard rumbling. A forty meters tall beast rounded one of the buildings, bearing down on us. It had six arms, scaly blue-green skin, and a circular mouth full of unevenly spaced, triangular teeth. It was wearing a leather harness and jeans. Riding the giant was a slender man with grayish blonde hair, wearing a red and white jumpsuit type costume, with a high collar and a mask with a large capital 'R' emblazoned on it.

"Blue Bulette and Rocket Wrist," I looked up at them in amazement.

"You recognize them?" All Might asked, tensing to charge.

"You fought them once during your second year of college, and again when they escape prison in your sixth year in LA," I nodded. All Might looked like he wasn't sure if he was impressed or worried.

"Izuku can rattle off every major and most minor fights that you, Endeavor, and Hawks have ever been in," Tsuyu explained.

"All Might!" Bulette roared, "this time we kill you!"

"He never was the brightest," All Might said, "However I also don't recall him being that big."

"His size may have scaled up with his level," I told everyone, "They're both level 81. Bulette has over eight thousand HP, but Rocket only has twelve hundred."

All Might nodded. He jumped, aiming for the smaller villain. He seemed to be planning to take Rocket Wrist down with the first blow, removing the Villain team's ranged advantage.

Bulette reacted faster than I would have expected. He tilted back, and caught All Might with four of his arms. At the same moment, Wrist jumped clear. Bulette twisted and threw All Might at one of the buildings, but not before All Might crushed two of his fingers, starting to break free.

"Ha," Wrist landed in front of us, "I'll slaughter his friends, both to distract him and to prevent any backup!"

Tubes grew out of his wrists, engulfing his hands and sprouting missiles.

"Tsu, Cain-san, split up!" I shouted, "KI SLICE! SLICE!"

I hadn't named it yet, but two blades of sharpened Ki shot out, intercepting the first missile. I expecting it to explode on impact. Instead the missile was cut in three. The parts fell to the grass, though the back portion made it a bit farther before the engine sputtered out. Then the front part exploded with a dull pop, barely producing any smoke and not even fully splitting the casing.

"Despite it being created by his Quirk, it is like a normal missile," I mused, while preparing to hit the second missile.

Except it was accelerating, beyond what the destroyed one had. At first I thought it was a different type. Then I realized Mom was pointing at it. I preparing to attack it, thinking she was considering sacrificing herself. Then she pulled her right hand back and pushed her left hand forward. And the missile started to rotate.

'She's pulling the back half harder than the front half,' I realized, 'making it turn.'

"Girls, stay back," Mom instructed. She had the missile turned around, and only a mild application of her power was keeping it from returning to Rocket Wrist.

Tsu and Cain-san had gone in different directions, making sure they wouldn't both be caught up on any explosion. They were closing in on Wrist, expecting he was not suited for melee combat. They skidded to a halt, once they saw what Mom had done, and was planning. Once they stopped, Mom let go.

I wasn't going to waste this. I yanked the middle section of the rocket I had downed to me. Then the instant it touched my hand, I reversed the normal TK, and applied a bit of tactile TK for good measure.

"Broadway Smash!" I yelled. My shot was actually quicker, and closer. It slammed into Wrist's ribs, taking off a dozen HP. Then Mom's borrowed missile hit. Its blast was enough to set off the explosive in the damaged bomb, too. A double plume of fire and smoke engulfed him. His Health dropped from 1213 to 798, out of 1225.

If the two rockets had hit me, that would have killed me. And without knowing if he had any sort of resistance or protective gear, it was safe to assume that applied to Mom, Tsu, and Cain-san as well.

\Midoriya, boost,/ Cain-san requested, as she began charging again. I pushed her with my telekinesis, as gently but firmly as I could.

My two classmates both reached Wrist at the same time. They hit him with a barrage of martial arts that left him reeling. They seemed to be stronger, faster, and much more skilled than he was. Despite that, they were barely chipping away at his health.

"Chicago Smash!"

Still using the same name for the impact side of Ki Projection, I hit him in his already scorched chest. Tsu signed at Cain-san, and they both kicked the same spot a moment later.

"Damn you," Wrist growled, getting ready to fire again. Tsu's tongue wrapped around his left elbow, forcing him to point at where Bulette was falling in the background. Cain-san's jabbed his right shoulder and bicep with her fingers, and his other arm drooped limp. If he tried to fire, he would be literally shooting himself in the foot.

His hand suddenly emerged from the left cannon muzzle, and caught Tsuyu by the throat. He pulled her in close, using her as a shield from me, and partly from Cain-san.

"If I'm going back to prison, or worse," he growled, "At least one of you is dying first."

I noticed both barrels were starting to flash red. Tsu claws at his hand, but his fingers were still steel.

"Tsu, paralyze," I called out. Gasping, she tore off her gloves. Her now glistening hands grabbed his face. His body shuddered. Cain-san hit the pressure points in his left arm, too. Tsu was finally freed. His legs buckled. But his arms only flashed brighter and quicker.

"Jet Set Run. TK Aura, Drive 4. Ki Reinforcement, Quickness!"

I darted forward. It took me half a second to reach them, and it still felt too long. Not to mention, stabbed at my legs with each step. I jumped, knocking Rocket Wrist back with a double heel kick to the chest. Then I casually grabbed both girls, one arm around each of their waists. They instinctively steadied themselves with a hand on my shoulder. I took off as fast as I could, at the same time throwing up a telekinetic barrier behind me. Since I had never bothered to invest in the Telekinetic Defense skill, it was a weak application of basic TK. But it was better than nothing.

**[-76 Health]**

The self-destruction blast passed through the shield. But it stole enough of the explosion's power, that the three of us were just roughly knocked forward. Mom immediately rushed over to check on us, but The Gamer showed that we were a little battered, but mostly unharmed. A moment later, Bulette flew through the air above us, and then shattered into blades of grass and raining cash.

**[Warning! Party Disparity Detected. XP gain cap active.]**

The message flashed twice for the four of us. Despite that, I saw...

**[Level Up!**  
**Level: 11 **  
**Attribute points: +7 **  
**Skill points: +3 **  
**Talent points: +0]**

Tsuyu and Cain-san also leveled up, but Mom didn't. She did start to gather the drop items, like usual. Though this time it was just cash.

All Might landed next to us.

"That was a bit close," he said, "Sorry I couldn't protect you all better, the big guy was tougher than I remember. Or I am weaker. But still, well done. Especially your trick, Miss Inko. I don't think he would have been so flustered or hesitant, if you hadn't turned his missile back on him. And are you three all okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, rolling my shoulder, "Tsu-chan?"

"I'm okay," Tsu said, "Though a bit embarrassed you had to remind me about my oil."

"I wasn't sure it would work with the level difference. But it was worth a try. Cain-san?"

\A little bruised, but I've had worse,/ she answered, then added \And anyone who fights with me like that can call me Cassandra or Cass. Just not Cassie. Or even better, even though we aren't in costume yet, maybe you should call me 'Spoiler'./

"So are we going to keep going?" All Might asked.

"Let's find the next enemy," Mom said, "then we will see."

* * *

We took out three more enemies, bringing our total to five. And we never saw the mini-boss. But All Might was struggling, and my Energy was down to a quarter. So Mom insisted we call it quits for the day.

By that point, Tsu and I were both up to level 13, Cass was level 15, Mom was 22. We still got the XP cap messages after every fight. And All Might even gained one more level. However, five enemies didn't get All Might any clearing bonuses. Not that I expected it would.

"Well, that was an experience," All Might boomed. Then, in a puff of steam, he fell back to his emaciated form.

"Sorry, All Might-sensei," I told him, "If it's like with items, we need to beat at least 20 enemies to get a bonus. But those are rank ups, so I'm not sure how that would translate to a person."

"It's fine, Midoriya-kun," he said gently, "I feel stronger from leveling up. Now I have to I need to spend some time looking at the list of Talents, and seeing if there is one that can help me. Or one I can get after spending these new attribute points. But first, there is something else I need to talk to you about. So if you would all take a seat?"

All Might sat behind is desk, and waited until we were all comfortable.

"Normally, I would ask the three of you to leave," he started, "But since I have little doubt Midoriya-kun would tell Inko-san and Asui-chan, and Cassandra-chan could just eavesdrop... Besides, after all this, I feel you have earned some trust."

After taking a second to collect his thoughts, Yagi-sensei said, "Midoriya-kun, you are not alone."

"There are other people with The Gamer?" I prompted, my eye widening.

"No," All Might shook his head. Then he considered it and added, "At least, not as far as I know. But there are other people out there with powers that are not Quirks. We call them 'irregulars'. They are very rare, and most of the ones we know about seem to be older than the coming of Quirks. There have been a handful recorded in the last two hundred years, and their appearance seems to be slowing as Quirks become more widespread. The last one we know about was about thirty years ago. A young woman born in Africa, Quirkless, who in her teens developed power very similar to the ones under your Ki Talent tree. Except stronger, and again, no indication she had any sort of game interface to understand or influence them."

"That said," he let us digest that for a moment before continuing, "There could be others. The few we have contact with tend to be very secretive. They pass their powers off as Quirks when they can. Before today, just about a dozen people in Japan knew about irregulars. I'd guess fewer than a thousand know world-wide, not counting the irregulars themselves. They seem to tolerate us somewhat. But the last person who tried to exploit this knowledge, tried to exploit them, he just vanished."

"So they are Villains?" I frowned.

All Might shrugged, "I don't believe so as a whole. Maybe a few. After all, we don't even know what happened to the idiot who thought he could..."

He trailed off. Then he began violently coughing. All Might's entire body shook, and blood began to leak out of both corners of his mouth.

"Is this the irregulars?" Tsu asked nervously.

"No," All Might chuckled. Then coughed. Then kept chuckling.

"This is just what I've... (cough)... been reduced to," Yagi-sensei explained, "I spent too much... kah... time in my muscle form, and now I'm talking a lot."

"Ki Healing!" I said insistently, pointing the palm of my hand at his chest. Silver energy flowed out of me, engulfing All Might. His coughing slowed, and the pain in his face soothed.

"Thanks, that helped," he said. Then he coughed again. It was less intense, but still brought more blood to his lips.

"But not enough," I said, angry at myself. And whatever mystery Villain had done this to the Symbol of Peace.

"Buy 'Clairvoyance'," I instructed, "Buy 'Telepathy, Basic'. But 'Telekinesis, Intermediate.'"

**[Multiple Psionic Talents acquired.**  
**Overall Psionic Rank: 6  
Overall Telekinetic Rank: 4  
Overall Telepathic Rank: 1  
Overall Clairsentience Rank: 1  
Skill 'Clairvoyance' available.**  
**Skill 'Empathy' available.**  
**Skill 'Telepathic Communication' available.**  
**Skill 'Telepathic Attack' available.**  
**Skill 'Telepathic Defense' available.**  
**Skill 'Telekinetic Manifestation' available.**  
**Skill 'Telekinetic Defense' upgraded to 'Telekinetic Rampart'.**  
**]**

"Izuku," Mom gasped. She knew where I was going, especially since I had just gained a fourth Talent Point.

"Buy..."

I froze as All Might suddenly appeared beside me in his muscle form. Resting a hand on my shoulder. I knew he was fast, but...

"Stop, young Midoriya," he said gently.

"But I have to save you."

"Will this do it?" he countered, "You said we had until the middle of July. And you said you also need medical training to use Psychic Healing. So you should wait. Hold on to that point, in case you need it. We still have time, right?"

I nodded.

"Besides," he rumbled, switching back to his grandiose Hero voice, "I am the teacher, you are the student. It is my job to worry about you, not the other way around."

My head dipped again. But already I was thinking about the medical books at the store, and their prerequisites.

* * *

_"Hello, Dave," he said as soon as the phone connected._

_"Toshi," the scientist referred to his friend by nickname, "It's good to hear your voice."_

_"Well, it is easier to call now that you are on I-Island, and I have a more regular schedule," All Might chuckled._

_"That's true," Shield agreed, "How are you doing, Toshi?"_

_"Actually, that's why I called, Dave," Yagi deflected, switching out of his Hero voice, "I wanted to ask you about exotic matter."_

_"Exotic matter?" David parroted._

_"Yes," All Might's nod was almost audible, "See, one of my students told me he could sense exotic matter in me. And I tried looking it up online. But there's all sorts of different kinds of exotic matter. Some real, some theoretical, and even some fictional. Ultimately, it was a bit over my head."_

_"That's what you get for relying on Wikipedia," Shield finally laughed._

_"Probably," Yagi admitted, "But that's why I have one of the smartest men in the world on speed dial. Dave, given what you know about various types of exotic matter, could I really have one or more of them implanted in me? And could they be contributing to my deterioration?"_

_"It is possible," the scientist mused, "We have catalogued a Quirk that can produce small amounts of negative mass material, though not actual tachyons. So All for One could potentially have acquired a Quirk or Quirks that could produce that or other types of exotic matter. And I couldn't begin to guess what they might do in a Human body... Toshi, let me do some research. Talk to a few of my colleagues. If this really has happened to you, we'll definitely find a way to do something about it."_

_"Thanks, Dave!"_

_After a few minutes chatting about Yagi's experiences teaching, and what Shield would be displaying at the upcoming expo, they said their goodbyes and disconnected. And Shield's brain went into overdrive._

_"Detection is harder," he started taking notes, "Extraction _would _be harder, but presumably a matter movement or manipulation Quirk could take care of that. But first we have to find it..."_

* * *

"Alight, everyone," All Might smiled down at us, "For your second day of Hero Studies, we will try our hand at Lions and Gazelles again. Except this time, the Lions can tag the Gazelles with any part of their body. Hands, feet, tongue, it is all legal. As a result, if a Gazelle willing touches a Lion, he or she is tagged and out. Also, while Lions are still not allowed to leave the field deliberately, if a Gazelle forces a Lion out, the Lion has a five second grace period to re-enter the field. Any questions?"

All Might's head dropped, as I raised my hand.

* * *

"Okay," All Might announced, "Lions may tag Gazelles with any part of their body, but still not extensions of their power. Hands, feet, tongue, etc, but not hydrokinesis, Dark Shadow, etc. Gazelles who touch Lions are considered tagged by that Lion. This includes the Lion's PE uniform. If multiple 'tags' happen at the same time, I will judge who gets the point. Anyone who deliberately leaves the pitch is out, even a Lion. If a Lion forces a Gazelle out of bounds, that is a tag. If a Gazelle forces a Lion out, the Lion has five seconds to return to the field, after any and all Gazelles forcing them out stop. A given Gazelle is only allowed to use their power to immobilize or force a Lion out for ten seconds. After that the Gazelle is out. And that is ten seconds, total, for the five minute round. Ten seconds for one Lion, five seconds each for both, or ten quick one second bursts to escape. That means actual immobilization, hold them in place, or keeping them out. Tripping a Lion or forcing them to dodge is just fine."

Then All Might shifted from me to Ami-chan, "And finally, Lions cannot attack or force out each other. That's an immediate disqualification for the aggressor. Anything else?"

Most of my classmates looked amused or impressed. Ami was smiling slightly, but had a thoughtful expression. Yaoyorozu also looked thoughtful, but wasn't smiling. And Iida-san just looked annoyed.

"Great," All Might looked relieved, "Then let's get started. Any volun..."

"I will be one of the first Lions," Iida-san said quickly.

"Me too," Kirishima held up his fist and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Good," Yagi-sensei nodded, "Everyone on the field then. Begin in three, two, one."

Iida's legs roared, and he shot at me. I waited for him. Just before he reached me, Cassandra cut across his path. He adjusted slightly, to avoid crashing into her. He also kicked out, quickly yet lightly. Cassandra felt his 'tag' coming. She twisted and rolled, diving and barely dodging him. Then she took off running. Iida-san looked, noticed I was heading the opposite direction, and faster than Cassandra. So he turned his focus to her. Just before he reached her, Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around Cassandra's waist, pulling her out of the way. The two girls instantly split up, and I deliberately moved into his field of vision again.

* * *

_"That's incredible," Yaoyorozu noted in awe. It was the last round of the day, Tokoyami and Hagakure were the Lions. Having been knocked out, the first five members of the 1-A study group were watching the sixth member, and two others._

_"What is?" Uraraka asked. Not just Yaoyorozu, but Mizuno, Misaka, and Jiro had the same expression. Ochako could understand Momo and Ami, who were way smarter than she was, or Mikoto, who went to a Hero prep school. But since Kyoka was supposed to be a normal girl, too, the curvy brunette felt left out._

_"The three of them," Mikoto said, "They are noticeably quicker than they were Tuesday. How could they have gotten so much better in two days?"_

_"And the way they are kiting Tokoyami and Dark Shadow," Kyoka added, "It's like they are perfectly in sync."_

_"I didn't think Asu... Tsuyu-chan knew JSL," Ami said, "Maybe we should try to learn it too, to communicate silently, and for Cain-san. Also, Cain-san is able to detect Hagakure."_

_"Well, maybe we can ask Midoriya-kun to teach us sign language?" Ochako suggested, "We were going to talk about Quirk tips after all."_

_"And that's time!" All Might called, "Very good, everyone. You are getting a handle on your abilities, and your classmates' abilities. So I am happy to say that repairs on the Urban Training arenas will be finished tomorrow. And you costumes will be done this weekend. So on Monday, you will have an extra special Hero Studies course. Urban Battle, but with a twist."_

* * *

_**Author's Note 1:** After the stats and omake, there will be a second note with a spoiler. Be forewarned_

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**  
**Age: 15  
****Level: 13  
****Active Title: The Gamer  
****Health: 404/404  
****Energy: 600/600**

**Attributes:  
****(S)trength: 43  
****(A)gility: 39  
****(E)ndurance: 39  
****(Q)uickness: 43  
****(W)it: 36  
****(I)ntuition: 37  
****(C)harisma: 24  
****(D)etermination: 45  
****(L)uck: 13**

**Unused Points:  
****Attribute: 36  
****Skill: 14  
****Talent: 1**

**Skills:  
****Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 38  
****Dodge (A): 22  
****Telekinesis (I/D): 31  
****Strength Training (S): 19  
****Basic Karate (A): 33  
****Boxing (S): 25  
****Parkour (A/Q): 32  
****Physical Resistance (E/D): 24  
****Running (Q/E) – Jet Set Run: 28  
****Acrobatics (A): 15  
****Ki Blast (D/W): 14  
****Ki Slice (D/W): 15  
****Ki Healing (D/E): 18  
****Ki Reinforcement (D): 35  
****Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 21  
****Tactile TK (I/D): 12  
****Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 9  
****Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 19  
****Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 14  
****Meditation (W/I): 10  
****Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 10  
****Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 10  
****ASL (W/A): 9  
****JSL (W/A): 9  
****Ki Diagnosis (D/W): 7  
****Telekinetic Rampart (I/E): 3  
****Empathy (C/I): 3  
Clairvoyance (I/W): 3  
**_**User has chosen to conceal (21) skills**_

**Talents:  
****Studious  
****Gamer's Body  
****Gamer's Mind  
****Telekinesis, Basic  
****Inventory II  
****Reflective Dungeon  
****Free Runner  
****Ki Initiate  
****Tactile Telekinesis  
****Ki Apprentice  
****Focus: Telekinetic Aura  
****Energetic Student  
****Plus Ultra!  
****Clairvoyance  
****Telepathy, Basic  
****Telekinesis, Intermediate**

* * *

**My Hero Playthrough Omake: 'Best' Route**

"What is this?" I wondered aloud.

It was the first day at UA, and my class was unusual. Looking at the results on the hologram, it seemed like the Hero course had roughly an equal number of boys and girls. But besides me, there was only one other boy in the room. He had two-tone hair and a large scar over his left eye. Other than that, it was all girls. Tsuyu, Mizuno-san, Misaka-san, the cute girl I had saved. An ojo-san with a face and curves like a supermodel. A girl with plants for hair. One with expanding hands and the flow of a martial artist. An invisible girl, and a pink one with horns. Eighteen of them.

* * *

"What is this?" Sero demanded, "Why is our class all dudes?"

"After a certain event in the entrance exam," Aizawa explained flatly, "It was determined that it might not be wise to have co-ed classes. Except there were more boys than girls, so the two safest, sanest choices were placed with the girls, and the rest of you are in here."

Aizawa hated the deception he was being forced into. But the number two Hero had too much money and power.

* * *

"Okay, sit down, everyone," the woman who entered Class 1-B oozed sex and confidence, "I am your homeroom teacher, Kayama Nemuri. Though I'm probably better known to you as the pro Hero Midnight."

**[MANDATORY QUEST ALERT  
Grand Harem Route  
**What a bountiful buffet of beautiful babes. Why have one or two favorites, or even just a sampler platter, when you can fill up on all of them?  
Unlock and maximize the relationship values of at least 15 women. Note that you are not limited to the 19 members of class 1-B. Additional targets include but are not limited to: Kayama Nemuri, Takeyama Yu, Tatsuma Ryuko, Shiretoko Tomoko, Sosaki Shino, Hatsume Mei, Hado Nejire, Toga Himiko, Utsushimi Camie, Tohsaka Rin, Penryu Saber, and Melissa Shield.  
**Rewards:**  
**15 Harem Members: **Bonus Talent: Sexual Experience, +4 skill points (relationship skills only), 5,000 XP**  
20 Harem Members: **Bonus Talent: Tantric Lover, +6 skill points (relationship skills only), 50,000 XP **  
25 Harem Members: **Bonus Talent: Harem God, +8 skill points (relationship skills only), 500,000 XP **  
Failure Penalties:**  
Die alone and a virgin **  
****Time Limit: 1 year  
(Accept)]**

I barely resisted the urge to slam my head into the desk. I did not hit accept, but tried to ignore the window. Then something caught my eye.

'19?' I wondered, 'But there are only...'

"Analyze!" I hissed quickly and quietly

**[Todoroki Shoko (Shoto)**  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene hybrid)**  
**Age: 15 Gender: Female  
**With his final child, Todoroki Enji got the hybrid Quirk he wanted, but not the gender he wanted. Thus he forced his daughter to live as a boy. She needs the right man to 'break through her shell'.**]**

CRACK!

"Is everything okay, Midoriya-kun?" Midnight asked.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2:** Since a number of people have asked, yes, this is a harem story. Izuku's Harem has three definite girls. And eight other potential members, who may or may not join, depending on how the story ends up flowing._


	15. Chapter 15

Have you ever wondered what it was like to be a cow, dropped into a pool of ravenous piranhas? Neither had I. But after changing from my PE uniform back to my regular uniform, I returned to class 1-A for the first meeting of the study group Uraraka-san had invited me to join. Already present were Ami-chan, Mikoto-chan, Uraraka-san, Hagakure-san, Yaoyorozu-san, and Jiro-san. And as soon as I entered, they all turned to stare at me, their pupils practically flashing '肉'.

Even Hagakure, whose eyes I couldn't see.

They were all staring at me in almost hungry anticipation. And Ami-chan and Uraraka-san were both blushing a bit. Part of me wondered what they had been talking about. The larger part of me resolved never to ask.

**[Intuition +1]**

I frowned. I thought I had disabled those alerts. And all of the alerts, except damage and level up ones. I hadn't seen them yesterday in All Might's dungeon. Maybe I mumbled something in my sleep?

"Hello," I tried not to sound nervous, "Sorry if I'm a little late."

"That's fine," Jiro-san said, her voice dangerously smooth. There was an electric buzz. I had left the door open, contemplating a quick retreat. Instead, it slammed shut, the handle sparkling.

"We were just talking about you," Hagakure-san added brightly. Except her happy tone somehow didn't make me feel better.

"Talk about me?" I looked at the two blushing girls again.

"Specifically," Yaoyorozu qualified, "How you, Asui-san, and Cain-san have improved both your maneuvers and teamwork in the last two days, to the point where most of us were able to notice it."

"Uraraka also mentioned that she met you coming out of All Might's office on Tuesday," Mikoto-chan pointed out.

"What were you doing there?" Jiro-san asked deliberately.

"Well, I officially went there to apologize for disrupting the lesson on Tuesday," I said, "But I wanted to talk about him to a lot of things... I think I messed that up. Anyway, I'm a big fan of his, and we instead talked about my power and one of his past fights. Cassandra-chan showed up in the middle, and I learned that All Might-sensei can sign, too."

"So he didn't help you with your Quirk?" Mikoto-chan demanded.

"No," I said certainly. Because I didn't have a Quirk.

"He did show me a bit about punching," though that had been yesterday, in his Dungeon.

"Then how did you get better so fast?" Uraraka-san prompted.

"We went into a dungeon inside of All Might-sensei and fought some of his past enemies?" I said with uncertainty both real and forced.

"If you can't or won't talk about it, just say that," Mikoto-chan sounded annoyed, "Don't just go making video game jokes."

"Sorry?"

"So long as you three aren't breaking the law," Yaoyorozu sighed, "I suppose you are allowed to have your secrets."

"Sorry for prying, Izuku-kun," Ami said softly.

"It's okay, Ami-chan," I reassured her, "I can understand why you are all curious."

"About that," Uraraka-san suddenly raised her hand, "Could you just call my Ochako? I know my family name is a bit of a mouthful, what with the repeated syllables. And I'd like to think we are friends, since you literally saved my life."

"Okay, Ochako-chan," I smiled, "if you will call me Izuku. And that goes for the rest of you, too. I've been called by a variation of my first name so much, I'm not really used to responding to 'Midoriya'. So please, just use Izuku."

Ami's face clouded at that, and she looked almost angry when Ochako-chan innocently asked.

"Well, what did people normally call you?"

"Deku," I said darkly, "The bullies always called me Deku, because I was a worthless wooden doll. And so most everyone called me that, too."

"Sorry I mentioned it, Izuku-kun," Ochako said sadly. And the others looked upset, too.

"No," I said quickly, "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now. I even miss it, from time to time."

"Then maybe..." Ochako-chan started. But both Ami-chan and Mikoto-chan caught her attention and shook their heads. Ami had seen it all those years, and Mikoto had met some of the jerks at the arcade.

"Maybe we should get started studying," she finished.

"Okay," I nodded and finally grabbed a seat.

"Hey, Mi... Izuku," Jiro-san addressed me, "I heard you are good with Quirks. What would you suggest for mine? Oh, and call me Jiro or Kyoka. I don't mind either way."

The other girls all stared at her.

"What? This is studying," she said defensively, "We all have to learn about our Quirks, and he already helped you two on the first day."

"Well," I mused, "Your jacks, you said they work in electronics. Is that both ways?"

"Both ways?" Hagakure parroted.

"Earphones and microphones both use that jack style," I pointed out, "So they might be able to both send and receive data..."

* * *

Though we did go over the English assignment, most of the study session ended up being about their Quirks.

I wasn't able to meet them on Friday, because I did a pencil run with Tsuyu, Mom, Cass, and All Might-sensei, to show them what boss spawning and completion was like. Ultimately it was too easy thanks to All Might, and none of us leveled up. I didn't get much in the way of stat gains, either. I wondered if it was time to look for a stronger sort of cheap item dungeon. Maybe bottles of dish soap or glass cleaner?

Saturday I did homework alone, but Sunday the study group met. This time it was a bigger group. Mom babysat, so Tsuyu could make it. Cassandra-chan was also there. That would have made me suspicious, but Ashido-san, Sero-san, Kirishima-san, and Shoji-san were also there. We made sure all of our homework for the 'normal' classes was done. Ami-chan, Yaoyorozu-san, and I went over everyone else's work. Nobody wanted to risk getting in trouble before our big class on Monday.

* * *

The first day of our second week of school, and everyone was on edge during the morning classes. Between Ami-chan, Cassandra-chan, Yaoyorozu-san, and me, we jumped at every question Present Mic asked us during our English lesson. Finally, lunch rolled around. We all ate lightly and quickly, and hurried back to class. All Might-sensei was already there, as was Aizawa-sensei.

"Well, it looks like everyone is chomping at the bit," All Might laughed heartily, "So without further ado..."

He tapped the podium, and five panels slid out from the wall, each containing a numbered bag.

"Your costumes, fresh from the designers. One more major milestone on your path to becoming a true Hero."

The classroom erupted in shouts, cheers, and squees.

"I would like you all to get changed, and meet us at Urban Arena Beta."

With that, All Might, this time in his Young Age costume, sped out of the room.

"And don't make me look bad by being late," Aizawa-sensei added.

* * *

When we got to the arena, there was a tarp wall erected across the road. In front of the tarp was a table, with a box on it. Next to the wall, there was a temporary platform. On it stood All Might-sensei, Aizawa-sensei, and a third man.

"That's Vlad King, the Blood Hero," I tried not to babble too much.

We all gathered close to the temporary barrier, and started to look at each other.

Our costumes ran the gamut. Tsuyu and I had the same designs my Mom had come up with for us, just upgraded with armored materials. And like Mom suggested, better goggles for Tsu.

Koda-san looked like he was just in street clothing, and Ashido-san looked like she was going to a rave. Or maybe back in time to a disco.

On the opposite hand, Aoyama-san, Iida-san, and Sero-san were all heavily armored.

More in the middle, Ojiro-san had on a gi. Todoroki-san had on a white suit, but his left side was covered in artificial ice. Tokoyami was covered by a black cape. Ochako-chan had a skin tight, black and pink jumpsuit, with some sort of built in wrist cuffs and a separate helmet.

Mikoto's costume started with a pair of dark green sneakers, and off-white leg warmers. But under them, going all the way up to the hem of her grey skirt, she had an bronze, dragon-scale leggings. She top was a long-sleeve shirt, the same color as her leggings on the bottom, and a tan above her breasts and on the sleeves. She had a red cape, lined with a metal mesh. And a heavy fingerless glove on her left hand. But what stood out the most was her ammo. Two belts and a bandoleer. Two cuffs on her left bicep. A line down each leg, and on the back of her right wrist. All covered will small metal discs.

Ami's costume was also a skin tight jumpsuit, in multiple shades of blue and with a smattering of artistic bubbles. She also had a visor, and there was a computer screen on the inside of her left wrist. There was also a tank, probably filled with water, on her back. She looked... More voluptuous than I would have expected.

Cassandra-chan was the third member of the form fitting jumpsuit squad. Or fourth, counting Tsu. Hers was dark grey. It had a separate cape and hood. She had a jet black mask, gloves, and over the knee boots, plus a matching belt and additional strap across her chest.

Mo-chan was wearing a jumpsuit as well, hers blood red. But she also had a silver, armored breastplate, pauldrons, gauntlets, and the piece of armor on the outside of the hip and thighs that I didn't know the name of. She also had one of her swords out, the fancy medieval longsword that matched her uniform.

Yaoyorozu-san was wearing heavy, reinforced leather jacket and pants in light grey and red. Still very form fitting, but too thick to call skin tight. And she had a matching motorcycle style helmet. But her uniform was covered in zippers. She looked like she could quickly and easily expose her stomach, cleavage, upper arms, or thighs. But for the moment, she was fully covered, except for her hands.

Kyoka-chan was wearing heavy, dark blue jeans, with an artful set of white bleach splatters. She had a red shirt, emblazoned with 'Earphone' in romanji, and a few deliberate rips that showed the edges for her black sports bra. She was also wearing a pair of heavy, black leather, steel-toed, work boots. But most importantly. she had a heavy, black leather duster with metal plates all down the front and back; one column on either side of the zipper in front and three in the back. At a closer look, each panel was an armored speaker.

"They say the clothes make the pros, and behold, ladies and gentlemen, you are the proof!" All Might proclaimed.

"I didn't think it would be so tight, or revealing," Ochako-chan sounded embarrassed.

"I think you look good, Ochako," Tsu said, "Right, Izuku?"

"Oh, yeah," I agreed sheepishly. All of the girls looked pretty sexy... well, except Kyoka-chan. She seemed to be resistant to that, but even her costume had its charm.

"Hey, Ami," Ashido-san slid over, and started deliberately eying the hydrokinetic, "You didn't look quite so curvy in your underwear."

Many of the guys went red and started staring.

"I'm not," Ami-chan blushed, "My costume has a layer of water in it. I planned to use it as a reserve, and to harden it for defense. Though I realized thanks to Izuku-kun, that I might be able to use it to enhance my physical abilities, too. But the costume company decided on their own to make the water layer thicker in certain places..."

"Alright," All Might called us to attention, "Now that we are all here, you might be wondering why we are set up like this. Well, that is to test your flexibility. You see, pro Heroes are often thrown together at random. So today we have class 1-A..."

He waved his left hand towards Aizawa-sensei and us.

"And class 1-B..."

He gestured towards Vlad King-sensei and the other side of the tarp with his right.

I couldn't help myself. Again. My curiosity got the better of me and I whispered, "Clairvoyance."

My vision shifted outside of my body. I intended to move my perspective over the barrier, and get a look at the other class. I never got that far.

There was an unfamiliar person mingling with our class. She had silver hair, like actual metallic silver, running to the middle of her back. Her eyes were deep bronze, also metallic. Her features were sculpted, high cheeks, thin straight nose, full lips. She was frankly gorgeous, easily better looking than any other woman I had ever met. And she had an amazing figure. Curved and yet fit. It would have made most models jealous, and other than height, didn't lose out to any of my already sexy classmates.

And it was easy to tell, since she was completely naked.

My brain tripped, and my Clairvoyance broke. Shattered. Between the shock of the naked spy, and the lesser hit of my skill failing and the unexpected perception shift, I almost stumbled. If it had been an anime, I was sure I would have had a nosebleed.

"Izuku, what is it?" Tsuyu made sure I didn't fall.

"I think we've..." I trailed off. I couldn't see her anymore. But I realized something. Where she was, there was a familiar pair of floating gloves and shoes.

"Nevermind," I said, "I thought the other class might be spying on us, though I was going to do the same thing. But I was just... sensing Hagakure-san."

"The two classes will be splitting into teams on two," All Might-sensei continued, either not noticing or not acknowledging us.

"Each of you will select a ball from these boxes," he explained, "They are labeled 'A' through 'T'. Whichever person in the other class has the same letter, they will be your teammate for the exercise. But you will not find that out, until it is your turn. After everyone has a ball, your respective homeroom teachers will take you to your respective waiting rooms. They will be making sure there are no attempts to cheat."

He glanced at me when he said that, though it might just have been a precaution, rather than an admonishment.

"Then, I will call two teams at a time, for the exercise. You will be competing as Heroes or as Villains. The exercise is simple. The Villain team will have a base in one of these buildings. And they will have a mock bomb. Each team will have five minutes to discuss your powers and strategies. That time will end when I activate the timer on the bomb."

He held up a box with a digital timer and a large red button.

"Heroes, you have fifteen minutes to find the bomb, and press the button to disable it. Villains, you must keep this from happening. In addition, you will each be given this 'capture tape'. If you can wrap it around both of an opponent's wrists, that opponent is out. Of course, you can also win by capturing both opposing team members. And no removing the tape once it is stuck."

"Other than that, anything goes... Well, almost anything," he quickly qualified, glancing at Ami and me again, "You cannot destroy the bomb. Villains, if you destroy your bomb, it stops working, and your nefarious scheme fails. Heroes, if you destroy the bomb, it goes off. And of course, this is a lesson. Seriously injuring your classmates is grounds for immediate disqualification and potentially further punishment."

"Each team will be given ear pieces, so you can stay in contact if you decide to split up, but also so that we can monitor you. And when you are done, you may choose to either return to your class's waiting room, or join me in the monitor room. Either way, all three rooms will show the exercise, and you will be reviewing and discussing the results for tomorrow's Hero Studies class."

"Wait, so those guys get to review with All Might?" an imperious voice demanded from the other side of the tarp, "What about us?"

"As Tuesday is my normal day with class 1-A, Aizawa-sensei and I will be reviewing with them," All Might explained, unconcerned, "Class 1-B will be reviewing with Vlad King-sensei, with the help of Midnight-sensei."

"I guess that's okay," the angry student mumbled.

"Okay, everyone line up so we can get your team assignments."

As All Might-sensei said that, Aizawa-sensei and Vlad-sensei jumped off the platform, Vlad-sensei out of view. Aizawa walked over and stood next to the box, watching us.

* * *

I looked at the small plastic orb that would determine my fate. Well, that might have been a bit overly dramatic, it was one school lesson.

"Everyone ready?" All Might appeared on the middle of the three large monitors at the back of the room. There was an exit on the left side with the label 'Hero' and on the right side of the room with the label 'Villain'.

"So, for the first match, the Hero team will be... Team O."

I looked down at the matching letter. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not to be going first. I stood up, tossed Aizawa-sensei the ball, and walked over to the Hero door.

"And the Villains will be... Team M."

My eyes widened as Tsu hopped to her feet. Instead of throwing the ball, she handed it to Eraserhead. She nodded to me, and I returned it. Then I went through the door, down the blocked off hallway, and into another room.

My temporary teammate was an unassuming looking guy. He was noticeably taller than me, with short, scruffy brown hair. His most notable feature was his oval shaped eyes. His irises were so small and dark it almost looked like he only had a pupil. He was wearing the most normal, unassuming 'costume' I had ever seen. Tan jacket and pants, darker t-shirt, and normal sneakers. I would never have thought he was a Hero, if I met him on the street.

"Hello," he said, extending his hand, "I'm Tsuburaba Kosei."

"Hello," I shook it, "I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"Wait, the top scorer... Yeah, you are the guy from the video. I guess I lucked out."

"Thanks," I bowed slightly, "Anyway, my power is Tactile Telekinesis. I can use it to boost my strength and speed, and to control things I touch. Though I'm not as good with that last part, yet."

"That sounds pretty useful," he said, "My Quirk is Solid Air. I can exhale air that becomes solid, floating panels. They are relatively hard, but not unbreakable. They are soundproof, though."

"Hmmm," I considered that, "How big can you make them? And can you make them around other things?"

"About one and a half meters in diameter," Tsuburaba-san answered, "And I haven't really tried."

"Are they always round?" I continued, "Maybe they could be shaped with a shaped straw or nozzle. And you said they float, are the locked in place stationary, or weightless but mobile?"

"Yes, round, but I've never tried anything else," he looked a bit overwhelmed, "And no, they are generally locked in place. Well, I've never tried to move them, but other people can't..."

"Sorry, I get a little excited about new and interesting Quirks," I chuckled weakly and scratched my cheek.

"No, those were good questions," he said, "But maybe we should talk about what our opponents can do?"

"Right," I nodded, "Well, from my class, our opponent is Asui Tsuyu. She can do anything a frog can do."

"A frog?" Tsuburaba-san.

"She can kick super hard, jump very far, cling to walls, has a tongue that's more than 20 meters long and hits like a right cross, can excrete toxin, and a few other things," I said, a bit defensively, "And beyond that, she's a great acrobat and fighter."

"Okay, I get it," he nodded, "And the guy from our side is Bondo Kojiro. His Quirk is called Cemedine, it lets him spray glue out of the holes in his face. It is a really powerful and really sticky adhesive, and he can control how fast it dries."

"Hmm," I considered, "That sounds like you would be a really good match for it."

"Quirk to Quirk, maybe," he nodded, "But he's also almost two meters tall, and built like a light tank. So I could stop his glue, but I couldn't beat him in a fight."

"Remember, we don't have to beat him," I reminded Tsuburaba-san, "if you can trap him with your Solid Air, and put the capture tape on him, he'll be out."

"So what do you want to..."

"Gentlemen, if you would come with me?" All Might strode into the room. He led us outside and down the street, to one seemingly ordinary five story building out of a dozen on the block. The tarp wall and dias had been removed, giving us a clear view up and down the street.

"We have tracked the villains to this building," he informed us, "They have a dirty bomb that will destroy the enter neighborhood, and unleash radioactive particles across the enter town. It will take approximately fifteen minutes for the bomb's capacitor core to full charge, you must find and disable it before then!"

"Is the role play really necessary?" Tsuburaba-san asked. All Might coughed, and wilted slightly.

"Good luck," All Might-sensei told us. Then he dramatically lifted up a detonator device, and hit the button.

"So, should we stick together or split up?" Tsuburaba-san asked after All Might left.

If it had been just me, or even me with Tsu or Cassandra-chan, it would have been easy. Use Ki Detection to find out where our opponents were, and sign for her to follow my lead. I couldn't expect Tsuburaba-san to trust me like that.

"Stick together for now," I suggested, "That way, if they are together, we won't be fighting two on one. And if they split up, we can either work together to capture whoever we run into, or decide to split up at that point. Plus, they might have used the five minutes to build up some traps."

"But that wasn't in the rules," Tsuburaba-san protested.

"It wasn't not in the rules, either," I said, "Anything goes except hurting each other and destroying the bomb."

* * *

_"I'm so lucky he got the Hero side," All Might sighed._

* * *

"So what do we want to do?" Tsuburaba-san asked.

"How many barriers can you make?" I countered, "Enough to get us up to the roof?"

"Depending on how big, I can make three to five," he looked up, "If I make ones big enough for both of us, I can probably do four."

"And then the oldest one fades or breaks?" I prompted. He nodded.

"But will they be expecting that?" I mused.

"Bondo-san might," Tsuburaba-san admitted, "I've been using them as a Gazelle to get above where the Lions can reach. Of course, Shimooka and Tsunotori keep shooting them to bring me down..."

"Okay, then we should probably go inside," I suggested. Tsuburaba-san nodded again.

The inside of the building was industrial style. Lots of open space, interrupted by metal support beams, and the occasional plasterboard room. There was a set of stairs, and an elevator.

I took the lead, and quickly ran to the staircase. But it was covered by a layer of glue.

"Barrier or trap?" I wondered, then decided, "Trap."

"You think so?" my partner asked.

"Tsuyu would know this won't stop me. So unless Bondo-san is acting independently, there is something behind this. Or at least something like a thread to let them know that we broke it."

"What do we do then?" he looked around. I jogged over to the elevator.

"But if we use the elevator, they might notice," he protested, "And that's if it is even working."

I pried the doors open.

"Use your platform to get over to the service ladder," I said, "And if you come across anything let me know."

I tapped my ear. He frowned at me.

"What are you going to do?"

"Spring the trap," I smiled broadly, "Be loud and obvious, and keep them focused on me."

He grinned slightly, and then blew down. He jumped on the barely visible platform, and then onto the ladder. I pointed above the door.

"That lever will make the doors open."

Then I let the doors close, and turned back to the glue barricade. I pressed my hand to it, to get a feel of its density and thickness.

"Drive 3," I declared, "Utah Smash!"

I brought a knife hand down, shattering the glue. Then spun to the side. Tsuyu dove through the gap, her glistening, ungloved hands leading the way. She twisted around, and lightly slapped me.

**[-2 Health  
Status Ailment resisted.**  
**Skill Paralysis Resistance (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

"You knew I was there," she said as she bounced off a beam, landing facing me, "could you sense me?"

"No," I shook my head, "I just know you."

"Though," I grinned even wider, "You never did want to spar."

"That might have been a mistake, ribbit."

"Drive 2," I declared, sliding forward and grabbing at her arm. Tsu dropped almost to the floor. Then her tongue shot up at me. I weaved out of the way. I tried to grab the appendage on the recoil, but she was too fast.

"Where's your partner?" she asked, trying to sweep me at the ankle.

"Would you believe me if I said he's climbing up the elevator shaft?" I asked. I focused my Energy on my legs. Hardening them with TK Armor. Attaching myself to the floor with Tactile TK. Tsu's leg hit mine, but I didn't move. She was the one who cringed.

**[-1 Health]**

"Maybe," Tsu admitted, launching her tongue at my nose and her fist at my knee., "my partner expected yours would want to go up the outside of the building."

"I suggested it," I confirmed, taking the lower hit to my still reinforced legs and swatting her tongue wide, "But he thought it would be to obvious."

"So which is it?" she jumped up, aiming both her feet at my chest.

"Does it matter?" I said, pushing her feet down and vaulting over her, "You may trust me and the other way around. But there is no way we could expect our partners to trust us. If I say it is outside, and it is really inside, then you partner would have to believe I am lying. Of course, if you tell him I am lying, then Tsuburaba-san can just slip outside through an access hatch. And even more than that, Bondo-san presumably is staying with the bomb. If he doesn't..."

"Normally I like listening to you talk," Tsu frowned, and her fist connected with my jaw, "But for now, just stop."

**[-3 Health]**

I took the blow for a reason. My hand clamped around her wrist, wrapping it in the tape. She responded in kind. But I was prepared for that. I already had a TK field around my wrist, so I just flicked it and the tape loop flew off.

"Your turn," I told her, as we slid apart to get ready for another salvo.

"I can't," she gestured, showing the tape was stuck, "I don't have TK, kero."

"I thought you would have used your oil to keep it from sticking," I said softly.

"Don't go feeling guilty," Tsuyu kicked at me again.

**[-2 Health]**

"That's not what I'm feeling guilty about," I offered her a smile. I had to work on that, if I wanted to be like All Might.

I hadn't broken off the tape on her wrist from the roll. I spun off another meter and change of the adhesive. Then I reeled in Tsu's captured arm. With Drive 2, I was stronger than her. I dragged her to the closest I-beam. I slammed the sticky side of the tape onto it. I pressed down, until a strip as long as Tsuyu or I were tall was attached to the metal. Then I cut the tape free from the roll. And ran towards the stairs.

"Izuku!"

I ignored her. By the rules, she was trapped. If she could have cut the steel slab, she could have freed herself that way. And it would have been more fair to finish it. To keep sparring with her until I could get the tape around her second wrist. Only that would take time, and the Hero team was on a clock.

I plowed through the glue wall, wishing I again I gould use my Ki powers. But the earpiece meant Tsuburaba-san would hear it. Not to mention almost everyone in both classes and Eraserhead and Vlad King.

The second floor was a lot less open than the first, and I started searching the rooms.

"I got it," Tsuburaba-san's voice suddenly emerged, "fourth floor, northwest corner. Both Bondo-san and the bomb. He's barricaded himself in though."

"I'll be there in a minute," I responded. I abandoned my search and raced back to the stairs. Up two flights and then a hard left.

The south side of the fourth floor, or what I saw of it, was divided into offices, while the north side was open. Or had been open, since there was now a mass of glue connecting the girders to the outer wall. Unlike below, the glue was not solid. Instead it had a number of arrowslits. Tsuburaba-san was carefully staying out of the way of those.

"Six minutes left," he whispered to me, "And any time I get too close, or give him too much a straight shot, he sprays his glue at me out of those gaps."

"Can you cover the arrowslits on that section with your Solid Air?" I asked softly.

"Sure, but why?"

"If his glue gets stopped by your air, it will fill in the slit. Then he won't be able to see or attack us. Plus, you said your barriers are soundproof, so it will be harder for him to hear us."

"Okay," Tsuburaba-san took a deep breath. Then his eyes focused on the wall, and he exhaled. I could barely see where his breath was expanding and hardening. I followed behind it. For a moment I saw Bondo-san. Recognized him, having seen him in the halls and lunchroom. He definitely stood out.

Then a tan liquid squirted out of the holes in his face. I caught the look of surprise, I think, on his face, as the glue hit the air wall and filled in the arrowslit.

"Now what?" Tsuburaba-san asked, "And what happened to your frog friend."

"I taped her to one of the beams," I explained, "She's not strong enough to break the steel, so she's trapped."

I looked at the wall again, "And I only have one idea right now, and it's not a great one."

"What is it?"

"I charge him," I looked at my teammate somberly, "Break through the wall and go right for him. Make him focus on me. I'm not sure if my TK can stop a liquid from touching me, or can stop the volume he can produce. But if he has to give his all to stop me..."

"I can follow behind you," Tsuburaba-san mused, "Use my air to block anything that gets past you, and make it to the bomb."

I nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Let's do it."

* * *

"Very good effort, everyone," All Might told the four of us, after we were freed and I was cleaned up, "Young Asui, you showed great skill. You trap was interesting, if somewhat flawed. Still, if young Midoriya had chosen not to spring it, it may have put you in position to run back upstairs and flank the Hero team. Young Tsuburaba, excellent teamwork, and nice use of your Quirk for both mobility and defense. And, of course, you got the win for your team. Young Bondo, also fine teamwork in supporting young Asui's plan. And a decent defense, though you should have thought more about how young Tsuburaba's power could turn your castle into a prison. But the MVP for this exercise is young Midoriya. Taking out your opponent in a creative way, out thinking the Villain team, and even sacrificing yourself to save the day. Definitely the work of a Hero!"

He paused and picked up the box.

"Now, for the next pair," All Might-sensei announced, "Team P for the Hero side. And Team G for the Villain side."

"And if the four of you will excuse me," All Might inclined his head before rushing out.

"Nice job back there," Tsu said to me.

"You aren't too mad?" I asked.

"I wish you would have at least 'finished me off'," she shrugged, "But just getting me out of the way, not wasting time... Like All Might said, it was a good idea."

I let out a sigh of relief and we joined our former partners in watching.

We couldn't see the waiting rooms for the classes. But the Hero team's waiting room was on one monitor, while another showed All Might waiting for the Villain team.

Ashido-san flounced into the Hero team room, and was joined moments later by a tall, bestial student. If not for his costume and glasses, he might have looked like a bear. Or a small bigfoot.

"Shishida," Tsuburaba-san noted.

Ashido-san explained her Acid power. And the other student introduced himself as Shishida Jurota. He explained that his Quirk, Beast, let him increase is size, speed, and power, in return for becoming more aggressive and less intelligent.

On the Villain side, Kirishima reached All Might first. They were joined by a slender girl, a bit taller than me, with short grey hair.

"Follow me, young Villains," All Might led them to a different building. The girl introduced herself as Yanagi Reiko. She explained that her Poltergeist Quirk could move objects telekinetically, but only if they weighed less than she did, and were within a meter. Kirishima explained his hardening Quirk. Then he suggested that she just hold the bomb in the air. She countered that Shishida-san would be able to reach it. Then he suggested they take a page from us, and hide it in the elevator shaft. She considered that more fully.

"What do you think?" Tsuyu asked me, and I noticed Bondo-san listening as well. Though it was hard to tell with his nonstandard face.

"Kirishima is at a disadvantage against Shishida," I said, "He is strong, but Shishida seems to be stronger and quicker. I don't think Shishida's Beast power can hurt Kirishima. But get the capture tape on him? That's easy. And if Ashido was listening, she'll have heard my advice to you, and can use her Acid to keep them from even sticking the tape to her. So the Hero team seems to have the advantage. I do like the idea of hiding the bomb in the elevator. Tsuburaba-san, do you know if Poltergeist works through walls?"

"I don't know," he answered blankly.

"If it does, they could have her stand close to the elevator shaft, but outside it, and hold the bomb up from there," I explained, "Though that does run the risk of Yanagi-san being forced out of range and dropping it. If it breaks from that, they would lose."

"Alight, Hero team," All Might had escorted Ashido-san and Shishida-san to the building, "Those dastardly Villains are trying to blast their way into a corporate safe, containing both oodles of cash and weapon design documents. It will take them a few minutes to position the shaped charges. You have to stop them first. Your fifteen minutes starts... Now!"

"Do you think he is going to come up with a different backstory for every exercise?" Tsuyu prompted, assuming her thinking pose.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** '肉' means meat. And except for Momo and Kyoka (described here) and Izuku and Tsu (described previously), Class 1-A's canon member's costumes are the same as canon. Ami and Mikoto's costumes were designed by CherryInTheSun. And Cassandra's is just Spoiler's costume from DC, just in grey instead of purple. The other three are my designs. My apologies._

* * *

**Current status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene negative)**  
**Age: 15**  
**Level: 13**  
**Active Title: The Gamer**  
**Health: 398/406**  
**Energy: 420/602**

**Attributes: **  
**(S)trength: 43**  
**(A)gility: 40**  
**(E)ndurance: 40**  
**(Q)uickness: 43**  
**(W)it: 39**  
**(I)ntuition: 39**  
**(C)harisma: 25**  
**(D)etermination: 46**  
**(L)uck: 13**

**Unused Points: **  
**Attribute: 36**  
**Skill: 15**  
**Talent: 1**

**Skills: **  
**Japanese Language (W/C): 20**  
**Dodge (A): 24**  
**Chemistry, Basic (I): 10**  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 25**  
**Acrobatics (A): 16**  
**Tactile TK (I/D): 13**  
**Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 11**  
**Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 20**  
**Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 15**  
**Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 11**  
**JSL (W/A): 10**  
**Ki Diagnosis (D/W): 8**  
**Telekinetic Rampart (I/E): 4**  
**Clairvoyance (I/W): 4  
****Paralysis Resistance (E/D): 2**  
**User has chosen to conceal (33) skills**

**Talents:**  
**Studious**  
**Gamer's Body**  
**Gamer's Mind**  
**Telekinesis, Basic**  
**Inventory II**  
**Reflective Dungeon**  
**Free Runner**  
**Ki Initiate**  
**Tactile Telekinesis**  
**Ki Apprentice**  
**Focus: Telekinetic Aura**  
**Energetic Student**  
**Plus Ultra!**  
**Clairvoyance**  
**Telepathy, Basic**  
**Telekinesis, Intermediate**

**Active Quests:**  
**Save the Symbol of Peace - Percent Complete: ? - Time Limit: 112 days**


	16. Chapter 16

We watched as Ashido-san and Shishida-san climbed up the outside of the building. Ashido hollowed out hand and foot holds with her Quirk. Shishida followed half a meter behind her.

Kirishima-san seemed to be expecting that, because he was waiting for them, alone, on the fifth floor. Standing in front of the staircase leading down. The hallway was fairly wide, but the building's floor plan was more enclosed than the one we had fought in.

"The bomb's below us," he said, "All you have to do it get past me."

"Why should we do that?" Ashido-san asked happily, "I can just melt through the floor."

"But you don't know where the bomb is," the red-haired boy countered, "Or Yanagi-san. Remember, if either of you damage the bomb, we win. So whether you melt through the floor or you smash through it, all Yanagi-san has to do is move the bomb under you. Bomb breaks, our victory."

"Fine," Shishida-san adjusted his glasses, "But do you honestly think you can defeat both of us?"

"I don't have to," Kirishima smirked, "All I have to do is hold you off for eleven minutes and change. Sounds pretty manly, right?"

Kirishima-san and Shishida-san exchanged a series of attacks. Kirishima's style was far rougher, though he made up for it by seemingly not caring if he was hit. Shishida-san, on the other hand, started off fighting in a fairly skilled manner. But with each series of blows, he got a little bigger, a little quicker, a little shaggier, and a little less refined.

Ashido-san, meanwhile, was trying to slip past them. Literally, using some sort of mild yet slick version of her acid, she was sliding around behind them, trying to find an opening. Kirishima's statement had apparently stopped her from using a stronger acid. And given their close combat, she couldn't splash our classmate without hitting her partner. Kirishima seemed aware of this, and kept himself carefully in position to block her.

Then Shishida-san landed a heavy uppercut to Kirishima's chest, throwing him back. Kirishima was a bit slow to recover, and Ashido shot down the stairs as Kirishima returned to his feet.

"Hmmm," Tsuyu frowned and vocalized suspiciously.

"So you saw it too?" I prompted, causing both 1-B students to turn and look at us.

* * *

"_Did you catch that?" Mashirao prompted Cassandra. The other martial artist nodded broadly._

* * *

_"What do you mean, Kendo?" the plain boy with the enormous ego asked his classmate._

_"The red guy didn't dodge," the karate expert answered, "Or even try to stop himself or recover. He let the pink girl through."_

* * *

When Ashido-san exited the stairs onto the fourth floor, she discovered what those of us watching already knew. It was a set of glass offices. The floor was not technically open, but you could see pretty much the entire level.

"She's not here," she yelled back up the stairs, forgetting or ignoring her earbuds.

"She's not?" Shishida-san growled and glared at Kirishima, "You said if we got past you, she would be down there."

"First off, Villain," Kirishima-san pointed at himself and grinned, "So why did you trust me in the first place? Second, maybe Yanagi-san decided not to go with the plan. Maybe she didn't trust me to hold you both off, so she ran. You would know her better than I do. She does talk a lot once she gets going, but I don't know if she's a good teammate or..."

Shishida-san roared as he rammed his shoulder into Kirishima's chest.

"Huh, I almost felt that," his reinforced skin didn't even flex from the blow, "I guess that means you might be in the same league as my grandma."

Shishida-san continued to hammer away at Kirishima-san. My classmate was being forced back, forced to block, and not able to counter.

Then I noticed a triumphant flash in his eyes. Tsu must have caught it, too, because she tensed.

"Now," Kirishima said firmly.

Shishida-san wound up for a heavy right cross with the full weight of his now monstrous body behind it.

Kirishima dropped and rolled to the side.

The elevator doors opened.

The bomb floated out. Directly into the path of Shishida-san's fist.

The plastic case cracked and then shattered.

The electric timer, still counting, tumbled to the floor.

Shishida-san's eyes widened as he snapped back to his senses.

"The Hero team has destroyed the bomb," All Might announced, "The Villain team wins."

"That was neat trick," Yanagi-san told Kirishima as she hopped out of the shaft, "Getting him thoroughly agitated. Forcing him to break the bomb."

"I could only do it since you told me about his power," Kirishima told her, "And it was your idea to get Ashido out of the way."

"Still, using the rules like that..." Yanagi-san mused.

"Well," Kirishima grinned, "It has only been a week, but watching that guy starts to twist the way you think."

Tsuyu patted me comfortingly on the shoulder. She also didn't look at me, so I couldn't see her grin.

* * *

"Next match will be... Team J on the Hero side," All Might announced, "And Team I on the Villain side."

Kirishima and company had joined us in the monitor room. All Might praised the Villains for their plan and teamwork. And he critiqued Ashido-san for not doing more, and Shishida-san for losing control.

In the Hero room, Tokoyami-san met up with a tallish guy, with short black hair, dark eyes, and a modest build. He was wearing a loose windbreaker over dark pants and t-shirt

"Good afternoon. I am Tokoyami Fumikage of class 1-A. And this is my Quirk, Dark Shadow."

The shadow rose up from the floor and waved before vanishing again.

"Nice to meet you, though I think I saw you during the practical exam," the other boy said, "I am Kaibara Sen. And my Quirk can't introduce itself, but it is called Gyrate. It lets me rotate various parts of my body like a drill."

Kaibara-san held up his right hand, and his fingers started to spin in place.

"While I'm using my Quirk, whichever part of my body is spinning is stronger than normal. I can drill through wood and concrete, but not rock or steel."

"Hmm," Tokoyami-san considered that, "My Dark Shadow is partial autonomous, and can become solid or intangible at will. And as for my classmate who will be our opponent..."

* * *

All Might led the two Villains to another new building, then left to return here.

"Hey, um, my name's Sero Hanta," he seemed a bit nervous, interacting with a cute girl.

She was a bit shorter than me, and fairly curvy. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a slightly equine nose that didn't detract from her overall cuteness. The horse hooves instead of feet and short horse hair tale cemented her look, though the single spiral horn in the center of her forehead made her more 'unicorn' than generic horse. She was wearing a leather dress and full length pants underneath. She had stirrups on her pant legs at the ankle, and wore a headset and harness reminiscent of a bridle and saddle.

"My name Tsunotori..."

A plane passed overhead, and I missed her given name in the roar. I decided to ask Cassandra if she had been able to read it off the girl's lips.

"But everyone call me Pony," she continued, "I sorry if my Japanese not good. My father is Japanese, but we not speak it much at home. I am from United States... Oh, and my Quirk called Horn Canon."

The pointed horn shot off her head, and then circled around the room. A new horn grew back in its place almost immediately.

"I can shoot up to ten horns, but only control the last three," she continued, "But I getting better, before I come to UA, could only control last two. And after shoot tenth horn, take longer time to grow new one."

"That could make things easier," Sero-san reached up to squeeze his chin, forgetting about his helmet, "See, my Quirk is Tape. I can shoot a pretty strong tape out of my elbows. I don't know if there's a limit to how much I can shoot at a time, if there is I haven't found it yet. Unfortunately I can't control it after I shoot it. But your horns could. You could attach it to your horns, and then wrap our opponents up. Based on Lions and Gazelles, a couple layers should be able to hold Dark Shadow."

* * *

_Of course, at that point Sero had mainly seen Dark Shadow on a bright sunny soccer pitch. None of us had seen it go berserk in the dead of night._

_Later, however, after Sero strengthened his Quirk and got some of Mei's babies, he reached a point where four wraps of his tape could hold a midnight rampaging Dark Shadow. For a minute or two. Or until Shadow calmed down enough to just go intangible..._

* * *

"Ummm," Tsunotori pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in thought, "I not know how your tape work on Kaibara-kun. His arms spin like drill..."

* * *

As they kept talking, All Might-sensei fetched the Hero team and brought them to the building.

"Brave Heroes," the Symbol of Peace proclaimed, "We have tracked a duo of dastardly Villains to their hideout. The our currently powering up their Seismic Agitator, which will cause Mount Fuji to erupt, connecting Honshu to the Korean Peninsula. Which might be useful, if it wasn't for the massive destruction it will inflict in the process. You must stop them before the machine reaches full power! Good luck."

"It looks like he really might have a different scenario for each group," Bondo-san answered Tsu's prior question.

"Go in through the front?" Kaibara-san suggested.

"Shadows are strongest in the dark," Tokoyami-san remarked cryptically.

They didn't have time. A window shattered above them. Sero-san swung out and down the side of the building, letting out an incoherent battle cry. Tsunotori-san was clinging to him tightly, but her screams and tears made her seem less enthusiastic.

"Ah, Dark Shadow and Drill Man," Sero-san announced grandly as they landed, "You have come to stop us. But you are too late. Our plan for the great Japan/Korea highway will finally be realized today!"

"Good improvisation," Kirishima grinned at the monitor.

"I thought Tokoyami-kun was the biggest chuuni," Tsu groaned.

"Well, it is part of the lesson," I said sheepishly.

"Given the current state of the world," Yanagi-san interjected, "Can anyone be called chuunibyou, if they aren't claiming to have actual magic?"

That got a round of nods, and a weak chuckle from me.

Unaware of our commentary, Sero-san pointed one elbow at each member of the of the Hero team. Strips of cellophane shot at each of the other guys. Both Tokoyami-san and Kaibara-san dodged. Despite looking a little green, Tsunotori-san fired two of her horns. They skewered the tape. And then circled back.

Tokoyami-san launched Dark Shadow, but the shade looked thinner than usual. The horn dragged the tape away from it. It began to wrap Tokoyami's legs. Dark Shadow pulled back, and began to claw at the tape, as did Tokoyami himself. But they were not strong enough, and just got more tangled up.

Kaibara-san's arm began to spin at the elbow. He jumped back. He swung his arm down at the tape, just behind the horn. Tsunotori's missile kept going, with just a small banner behind it. Unfortunately for 'Drill Man', the other end of tape stuck to his arm. It wrapped around the limb. Until it was taut, where the pull of the wrapping had slapped the tape into his back. Sero-san let that strip go. Then he fired another one, and a third horn carried it back towards Kaibara-san.

At the same time, Sero charged Tokoyami. Though Tokoyami was now thoroughly bound, Dark Shadow had phased through the tape, and rose up to defend its master. Sero-san cut off the tape entrapping Tokoyami-san, and took out the capture tape. Dark Shadow was carrying it too. Sero dove towards Tokoyami. Dark Shadow tried to cut him off. Sero shot out a line from his unoccupied elbow. He pulled himself to the side. Dark Shadow fell past him.

The tape from Sero-san's right elbow finally seemed to run out, but by that point Kairbara-san was looking almost like a mummy from the neck down. His forearms had been spooled by so much of the cellophane that he almost looked like that old American comic strip sailor. Tsunotori-san cautiously approached him, and bound his wrists with the capture tape. Then she put a strip around his waist and arms, just to be sure.

Sero-san and Dark Shadow had each captured one opponent's wrist. And Sero looked to be cornered and out of tape. Then two spiral horns tore through the specter. Giving Sero enough time to seal Tokoyami's other arm.

"Villain Team wins," All Might-sensei proclaimed from the front of the room, the speakers carrying his voice to the rest of the training arena.

"And no major injuries yet," Recovery Girl said as she entered the room, "Though it appears I will be needing a lot more solvent.

* * *

All Might declared a short break, so that Tokoyami-san and Kaibara-san could get cleaned up without missing the next match. After they joined us in the monitor room, was went back to the lottery box.

"So is everyone going to going to come here?" I wondered, "Instead of going back to the waiting rooms."

"You and All Might-sensei are better commentary than Aizawa-sensei," Sero told me, "I think he might have fallen asleep."

"And we don't want to have to listen to Monoma gripe," Tsuburaba-san offered.

"Next we have Team A as the Heroes," All Might announced, "and Team D as the Villains."

Then more normally to the rest of us, he added, "Be back in a few."

He met the two 'Villains'. Mizuno Ami from our class. And from 1-B, a short stocky boy with grey hair. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a high collar and white belt. I wondered if he was a fan of the old series DBZ, because he had what was basically a Scouter over his left eye, and what looked like the Dragon Radar on the bag of his right hand.

"This will be your base, young Villains," All Might told them, "The bomb is just inside the door. You have until the timer starts, to prepare."

"Good afternoon," the young man bowed to Ami-chan, "I am Shoda Nirengeki. I call my Quirk 'Twice Impact'. It allows me to cause an attack to repeat, and the repeated attack is roughly twice the strength."

"I am Mizuno Ami. My Quirk is Ice Water; I can control both ice and water, and the closer it is to zero, the better. May I ask, how does your Quirk work? If I were to bash the wall with water using five Newtons of force, then pull the water back into my tank, and you were to repeat it, what would happen? Would more water appear?"

"No, the wall would just be hit with a ten Newton impact," he shook his head, "There's no visible source."

"And what is your range?" Ami asked, "Both distance and time."

"Any attack I can see happen," he answered, "And I must repeat it within seven seconds."

Ami considered that. So did I. And Shoda-san frowned regretfully.

"Unfortunately, my Quirk is not really suited for this," he inclined his head, "If it we did not need to hold back, it would be different matter."

"Actually I may have an idea," Ami said carefully, "But first, can you tell me about your classmate on the Villain team, and then I will do the same?"

* * *

"Wow," Ochako-chan exclaimed, "You look like Greek goddess."

The other girl was about the same height as me. She had flowing white robes and an elegantly sculpted face. Her hair was what stood out, it was set of waist-length, thorny vines. The vines fluttered and she blushed at Ochako's compliment.

"Oh, sorry," Ochako's ever present blush deepened, "I'm Uraraka Ochako, from class 1-A. Oh, you knew that. Umm... My Quirk is Zero Gravity. I can make things I touch weightless, and then when I put my hands together, they go back to normal. I kinda wish we were on the Villain team, because I could just float the bomb out of reach. Unless Mizu... Ami-chan can lift herself. So yeah, the Villain from my class is Mizuno Ami, and she is a really powerful hydrokinetic... Sorry again. I'm a little excited and nervous, so I'm kinda babbling."

"No, that is fine," the plant girl smiled kindly, "I am Shiozaki Ibara. As you might have guessed, my vines are my Quirk. I call it Vines, and I can grow them, and control them. I can also detach them, but I can no longer control them after they are detached."

"Can they absorb water?" Ochako-chan asked.

"I haven't tried."

* * *

All Might escorted Ochako-chan and Shiozaki-san to the building.

"Thank you for coming," he boomed to them, "We have tracked a pair of thieves to this building. They have stolen a Thermal Negator. If it is not deactivated, it will reduce everything in a twenty kilometer radius to within a few degrees of absolute zero. Needless to say, that would be a destructive and deadly result. You have fifteen minutes until we reach..."

The whole time All Might-sensei was talking, the building behind him was shaking. He trailed off at a particularly large boom. And in the monitor room, we were watching Ami-chan and Shoda-san in awe.

"Alright, go," All Might ended his exposition prematurely.

The ladies ran forward and pulled the doors open. Which was fortunate for them, because if the doors had opened inwards, they would have been stuck. Inside, the entrance was covered almost to the top of the door in a layer of dripping wet rubble. They quickly hollowed out an entry using their powers; Ochako making the rubble lighter, and Shiozaki-san pulling it out with her vines.

Only to find the entire floor was covered with debris. And the inside of the building had been hollowed out. The floors and rooms of the second, third, and fourth levels had been knocked out and compacted. Only the support beams were left behind. There was a gap in the fourth floor ceiling, where the stairs up had been.

"What do we do?" Ochako asked, "Try to go up in here, or go up the outside?"

"My vines can reach," Shiozaki-san said, "But I suspect that your Mizuno-san will just knock them down, with Shoda-kun's help. Can you make us both weightless, so we can float up?"

"I can," Ochako said hesitantly, "But I get nauseous when I use my power on myself. I'm still working on that. Plus, you would have to pull us up. Otherwise it would be be too slow, and they would be able to stop us."

"Hmm," Shiozaki-san considered that.

"How strong are your vines?" Ochako asked, looking around, "Like 'how much can they lift' strong, not 'how much damage can they take' strong..."

"I would not expect them to be able to arm wrestle Midoriya-san. But they should compare to anyone without a Quirk to enhance their strength."

Ochako reddened and mumbled something. Then she lightly slapped her hands against her cheeks. She picked up a section of steel I-beam. It had to have weighed 30 kg, but I noticed she deliberately touched it with all five fingers. Also the edges were incredibly smooth, having been cut with a water jet and an enhanced copy of said spray.

"If they want to hollow out the building," Ochako smiled dangerously, "Maybe we should help them?"

She extended the weightless metal to Shiozaki-san, and said, "Would you please use a couple of your vines to throw this at the ceiling as hard as you can?"

Shiozaki-san noodded. Her hair wrapped the beam chunk, and spun it out like a sidearm fastball. The metal slammed into the wooden panel, heavily cracking it. Then the beam just floated.

"Why did that work?" Kirishima looked confused.

"Even if it doesn't have weight, it still has mass," I explained, "Like even if you were floating in deep space, and fired a gun, the bullet would be weightless but would still have force to damage something. The fact that it doesn't have weight just makes it easier to accelerate, it doesn't decrease the impact."

"Release," Ochako-chan clapped her finger tips together, and the improvised missile fell.

"How many of those do you think you can throw at once?" my classmate asked, looking like she was trying to count how many vines there were on Shiozaki-san's head.

* * *

"That was a dangerous plan, young Uraraka," All Might said, once we were all gathered, "You could have injured Mizuno or Shoda, or destroyed the bomb."

"I was confident that Ami-can and Shoda-san would avoid falling," Ochako said, "And Shiozaki-chan could catch them if they didn't."

"We did catch the bomb," the plant user added.

"Yes, which is why you are the MVP for this round, young Shiozaki," All Might-sensei nodded, "Using your vines as a slingshot, catching the bomb without damaging it, and deactivating it."

"It was Uraraka-chan's plan," Shiozaki-san reminded him.

"As collapsing the lower floors was young Mizuno's," All Might lectured grandly, "But simply having a plan is not the same as executing it. Okay, let's begin the next round... The Hero team will be Team S. And the Villains will be Team H."

"Can I asked you something, Ami-chan?" Tsu prompted.

"Of course," the hydrokinetic smiled tiredly.

"How did you do it?" Tsu asked, "I mean, I know basically how a water jet works, and that Shoda-kun's power made it a lot faster. But how did you know what you could cut, to avoid bringing the whole building down."

"By the thickness of the beam," Ami-chan explained, "By how they were connected. And also by the sound they made when we hit them."

Then the bluette turned to me.

"What you have done, Mi... Izuku-kun?"

"Umm... I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing," I told her, "Though I guess I might have hidden the bomb in the rubble?"

"Ah, it's Momo-san," Ochako-chan exclaimed, looking at the Villain monitor.

With her was a boy who looked like a mantis. Or at least a mantis with green hair, human hands, and a black cloak. But his cloak was rougher than Tokoyami's.

"Hello," Yaoyorozu-chan bowed to him, "I am Yaoyorozu Momo, and my Quirk is Creation. I am pleased to meet you, please take care of me."

The other student looked flustered by Yaoyorozu's attractiveness and her formalness.

"I... I," he switched from the rougher 'ore' to the more neutral 'boku', "am Kamakiri Togaru. My Quirk is Razor Sharp. It lets me extend strong, sharp blades from my body, but I mostly do my fingers or forearms. Just... er what does 'Creation' do?"

"I can convert my lipids into other items, as long as I understand them and have enough mass to work with. I can create chemicals if I understand their make-up, and machines if I know their structure."

"Huh." Kamakiri-san grunted, impressed. Then he coughed and asked, "So... umm, do you have any ideas for what we can do for the exercise?"

"Please, do not change how you talk on my account," Yaoyorozu reassured him, "And I might. How precisely can you cut?"

* * *

"Damn, that's cool but freaky," Awase Yosetsu told Shoji-san as my multiple armed classmate spawned an additional eye from one arm, and a full leg from another, "No offense."

"I've been called worse," Shoji-san shrugged to off, "What does your Quirk do?"

Awase Yosetsu was taller than me but shorter than Shoji-san, though his spiky black hair made him look taller. He wore a loose fitting jumpsuit with pauldrons. He had a belt with random bits of wood and metal strapped to it, and a pair of small bags slung across his back.

"Weld? It does just what it sounds like. I can weld shit together, just by touching it."

He took one of the blocks of oak, and a tube of copper or brass. He touched them together. There was a flash of light at the connection point. The he released the metal, and it stayed connected to the wood. He handed it to Shoji, who tested the bond.

"Unfortunately, it's a one way deal. And it's a pain in the ass to get them back apart.

"Still," Shoji-san finally separated the bits, though the wood broke at the point of contact, "Mac would have loved to have a Quirk like this."

"Mac? Is that some Hero?"

"No," Shoji-san shook his head, "Just a fictional character I liked when I was younger. It is from a long time ago, I'm not surprised you don't know it."

"Greetings, young Heroes," All Might burst into the room, "Please, come with me quickly."

He led them out of the room, talking quickly, "A pair of villains have assembled a device they call 'Heaven's Dark Arbiter'. Even given that villains tend to give their devices frightening and hyperbolic names, it still sounds like something we do not want activated. Even though we don't know what it does..."

"Good luck!" All Might-sensei concluded, before vanishing in a flash.

"Go in the front?" Shoji-san prompted. Awase-san nodded. They quickly moved inside, but a cursory look showed the first floor was empty. This building had both an elevator and two sets of stairs. Shoji-san and Awase-san chose the northern staircase, and proceed up.

The second floor was a mostly open floor plan. It looked like an old living room. There was an entertainment case with no electronics, a set of moderately damaged couches and easy chairs, a few low tables, and rugs scattered over a cheap wooden floor.

There were also boxes. On the floor, on the furniture, pasted to the walls, pasted to the ceiling. One half-heartedly tucked behind a loveseat. I counted seventeen. They were made from particle board and floor paneling, secured by corner clips. They varied slightly in size, but were roughly square and about 750 cm on a side. Though the sizes weren't all the same, all the sides were smooth and perfectly rectangular.

"What the hell?" Awase-san demanded.

"Decoys," Shoji said, a frown in his voice, "They want to slow us down. After Shishida-san's actions, we know we have to be careful. If we just smash the boxes, and one does have the bomb... But if we waste time searching them, it would be easy to run out of time."

"So should we ignore the boxes?" Awase-san said thoughtfully, "Just find and capture them?"

"That may be for the best," Shoji nodded.

They hurried up to the third floor. That level was divided into a number of offices. And there were more of the boxes. They kept going, and the fourth floor was like the fourth floor in our building had been; open to the north and rooms to the south. And again more boxes.

Shoji-san and Awase-san reached the fifth floor, and froze as if expecting a trap. Because Yaoyorozu-san was sitting on a folding chair, not three meters from the stairs. Her helmet was off, some of her zippers were undone, and she looked exhausted. When she saw them, she casually held out her wrists to them.

"What is this shit?" Awase-san looked around cautiously for Kamakiri-san.

"He isn't here," she told them, "I do not know where Kamikiri-kun is. And I am spent from making the boxes and their contents. Too much so to fight you. So you may capture me, but I cannot and will not tell you anything."

"Damn it," Awase-san growled. But Shoji looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Contents?" he prompted.

Of course, we had been able to watch as Yaoyorozu manufactured digital clocks that looked very similar to the bomb. Made stink bombs and flash grenades. Even just some pillows. And also the clips to complete the boxes and glue to put them on the walls. Beyond the insides of the boxes, she had also made some rugs in addition to those originally in the building, to cover up the holes in the floor as simple pit traps.

She didn't answer him, and instead just gave both guys a mild yet knowing grin. Shoji-san sighed, manifesting three separate mouths to do it. Then he wrapped Yaoyorozu's wrists in the capture tape, just to be sure.

"You think he's moving the stupid things around?" Awase-san asked, as they went back down.

"Unless he is just hiding to ambush us," Shoji decided, "The question being, do we dare split up?"

* * *

The answer was yes, they dared. And no, it was a bad idea.

Kamikiri-san was actually in one of the boxes on the second floor. As soon as Awase-san opened it, the matis boy tied his wrists with the tape, covered his mouth with it, and then forced him into the box, before closing it again. Then hid in the first floor stairwell.

Unfortunately, Shoji ran out of time searching the fourth and third floor. So Kamikiri didn't get to fight him.

"Young Shoji," All Might-sensei lectured us, "Excellent job using your Quirk to check the boxes, and avoid the worst of the traps and fake bombs. Though you might have gone quicker. Young Kamikiri, you did an excellent job cutting the box sides to shape, keeping yourself hidden to watch the bomb, and capturing young Awase. But the MVP this round is young Yaoyorozu, for coming up with the plan, executing it, and sacrificing herself to both buy time and press the Heroes into following where she was leading. Well done."

Awase-san scowled, but couldn't deny he had just followed Shoji's lead, triggered two of the trapped boxes, and ultimately gotten himself captured.

"Well then, for the next round we have Hero Team C: Misaka Mikoto and Shimooka Hikari. Versus Villain Team R: Todoroki Shoto And Fukidashi Manga."

"Why didn't he announce the teams for the other rounds?" Tsuyu asked me.

"Well, it only takes a few seconds for the teams to get together," Ochako-chan noted.

"Actually," I said sheepishly, "I think it took Aizawa-sensei until now to record them all."

* * *

**_Four Days Earlier:_**

_"Seriously though, how did they do it?" Jirou Kyouka groused to her classmates and friends to be, "You said that Asui-chan and Midoriya-kun already knew each other and have been training together, right Mikoto?"_

_The brunette electrokinetic nodded, as did Mizuno._

_"But they've only known Cain-chan for four days," Kyouka continued, "And their teamwork aside, their physical growth is abnormal."_

_"Maybe," Ami mused, "But you might not think that if you knew Midoriya as well as I do. His physical growth over the past year has been astounding."_

_"Wait," Toru waved her hands, "Just how short was he?"_

_"He was only a centimeter shorter," the bluette shook her head, "No, I meant his musculature. His muscle mass and flexibility have both grown by leaps and bounds."_

_"But his power is telekinetic," Momo protested._

_"Maybe he is using it on his body?" Mikoto suggested, "Like I can use my electricity to twitch my muscles even when I'm sitting. That's why I'm stronger than I look. Maybe he did something like splitting his muscle tissues and stretching his tendons with his power?"_

_"That's not exactly how it works..." Ami interjected, "But something similar might be possible."_

_"And then maybe he could do the same thing for someone else?" Ochako suggested, "Like for Cain-san... Or for us?"_

_"But his power is **Tactile** Telekinesis, right?" Kyouko smirked, "Meaning it has a short range, and he has to touch whatever he is manipulating."_

_"Wait..." Ochaku's eyes widened._  
_"So..." Ami's jaw dropped._

_"Maybe he gave them empowering massages?" Toru suggested brightly._

_"MMmmm... Massages?" Ami, Ochaku, and Mikoto all gasped in unison._

_Then the door opened. And all six girls turned to look._

_"Hello," the subject of their conversation looked at them cautiously, "Sorry if I'm a little late."_

_He looked ready to run. That wouldn't do._

_"That's fine," Kyouka said, her voice dangerously smooth. Mikoto reached out for the door's metal handle, and forced it shut._

* * *

**Current status:**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene negative)**  
**Age: 15**  
**Level: 13**  
**Active Title: The Gamer**  
**Health: 403/406**  
**Energy: 452/602**

**Attributes: **  
**(S)trength: 43**  
**(A)gility: 40**  
**(E)ndurance: 40**  
**(Q)uickness: 43**  
**(W)it: 40**  
**(I)ntuition: 40**  
**(C)harisma: 25**  
**(D)etermination: 46**  
**(L)uck: 13**

**Unused Points: **  
**Attribute: 36**  
**Skill: 15**  
**Talent: 1**

**Skills: **  
**User has chosen to conceal (49) skills**

**Talents:**  
**Studious**  
**Gamer's Body**  
**Gamer's Mind**  
**Telekinesis, Basic**  
**Inventory II**  
**Reflective Dungeon**  
**Free Runner**  
**Ki Initiate**  
**Tactile Telekinesis**  
**Ki Apprentice**  
**Focus: Telekinetic Aura**  
**Energetic Student**  
**Plus Ultra!**  
**Clairvoyance**  
**Telepathy, Basic**  
**Telekinesis, Intermediate**

**Active Quests:**  
**Save the Symbol of Peace - Percent Complete: ? - Time Limit: 112 days**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yes, Pony's horn(s) are different than canon, though what she does with them is basically the same. There is a story reason for this, but it won't come out for a LONG time. I'm happy to spoil it if to any individual who wants to know, but I'm not just going to throw it out in the general story early. The fact that I also think it fits her theme better and that Cow Lady has similar yet more anatomically appropriate horns are also part of it, but not the main reason._


	17. 7-4 and 1000 Favorites Omake Special

_7/4 and 1000+ Favorites 'Fireworks' Spectacular_

**My Hero Playthrough Omake: 'Best' Route, Part II**

"Izuku, what's that?" Tsu whispered. I blushed through Gamer's Mind, and threw my hands up in front of the screen.

"Nothing, " I insisted quickly, "A stupid, silly Mandatory Quest. One I don't intend to accept or acknowledge. I'm hoping it will just go away if I ignore it."

I looked at her desperately, "Plea... please don't look at it. It is embarrassing."

She frowned, but nodded.

* * *

Of course, I wasn't that lucky. We went back to my place, to study. But Tsuyu proved that curiosity wasn't limited to cats. While I was putting my stuff away, she snuck around me. Before I noticed or could stop her, she looked at the screen. Then let out a growling ribbit.

"Izuku, what the hell is this!"

"I didn't ask for this, I don't want it," I complained defensively, "I mean sure, I've dreamed about it. Most men do, we are supposedly hardwired to pass on our genes to as many kids as we can. But no sane person ever thinks he's going to really have a harem..."

"Not that," she barked, "This. '1 year.' 'Die alone and a virgin.' What does this mean?"

"Like I said before, stupid," I sighed, "I could theoretically get 14 women to fall in love with me and agree to share me, but if I am one short, they will all dump me, and I will spend the rest of my life alone."

"Are you sure about that?" she prompted dubiously, "I mean, when have the other rewards or penalties been drawn out like that, kero?"

I had not been thinking about it, deliberately avoiding thinking about the quest and its ramifications.

"You think this means I will die one year from today," I considered, "if I don't do this?"

She nodded.

"I suppose, if it was a battle harem situation..." I mused, "Like some Villain attack or disaster is coming, and if I don't have a powerful enough team to stop it, I'll die."

**[Quests are not always as simple and straightforward as they sound. +1 Wit, +1 Intuition, +1 Charisma (you are going to need it)]**

"There may be another option," Tsu said, "What if we could invalidate the penalty? Make it so it isn't even possible?"

"Tsu?"

She leaned in and kissed me fiercely.

"Tsu?!"

"If you weren't a virgin, you couldn't die a virgin," she said through lidded eyes. I had seen that look before. That day in the forest.

"But I thought..."

"Izuku, I've been attracted to you since before that day in the forest. That just cemented it. Even if I weren't in love with you, I would still want to have sex with you. But I am in love with you. I understand taking it slow. I don't want to give up my chance to be a Hero either. At least my feelings aren't that strong, yet. But if this will save you, I want to do it."

Tsuyu showed off her speed and dexterity. In the time it took me to blink, her right hand undid the top three buttons on her shirt, and her left hand undid the top three on mine. I could see the top of her bra, the upper swell of her breasts.

"You said your mom had a meeting today, and would be late," she reminded me. Looking at her, I could stop myself. I put an arm around her waist, and pulled her in tight. I kissed her passionately. And the hand in the small of her back started to slide lower.

"Izuku?" mom's voice called out from the front door, "Are you home?"

Tsu buttoned her shirt up just as fast, and then whispered, "get changed."

She slid out of the room.

"Hello, Inko-oba-san," she said in her natural, flat tone, "We were actually going to go over to my place to do our homework, before my siblings get home. But Izuku wanted to get changed first, so we stopped here."

"Oh, UA must be very strict, giving out homework on the first day," Mom commented empathetically.

I finished getting into a t-shirt and jeans. Then I popped a piece of mint gum in my mouth. I shoveled everything back into my bag, and hurried out to the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready to go, Tsu," I told her.

"You two, don't study too hard," Mom told us with a wistful smile.

* * *

We dropped our bags on the table, and quickly moved to her room. Kissing. I was trying, awkwardly, to unbutton her shirt. That seemed to both amused and please her. I got it undone, exposing her stomach, and chest, and bra. I was entranced, and lowered her down onto her bed.

"I feel kind of bad, lying to my mom," I told her jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure she knows," Tsu chuckled, "she slipped me this."

She slipped a square foil packet out of her skirt pocket. One with a distinctive raised circle.

I kissed her again, my hands sliding down her sides.

BANG, BANG

There was a distinct pounding on the door. Tsu grabbed a t-shirt hanging over her chair. She shed her blouse and pulled the shirt on.

"Asui-chan," I heard an unfamiliar voice, "I detected a spike in your biorhythm, and a second one in here. I thought I should check if everything was okay."

"Yes, everything is fine, Tendo-san," Tsuyu said flatly. And not her normal flat, but more of an annoyed, sarcastic flat.

"Well, if you need anything, I will be right next door."

I heard the door close, and stepped out of Tsu's room.

"Our neighbor," she said, "You met her once. She has a life sensing Quirk."

"Meaning she can tell...

"Yeah," Tsu sighed.

"Well, maybe this is a sign..."

"No," Tsu said as fiercely as I had ever heard her, "Come on."

* * *

"Sorry, patrons," the voice of the manager of the love hotel announced over the PA system, "A fight between Endeavor and a pair of Villains has lit the property on fire. The fire department is on their way, but we ask everyone please compose yourselves and exit the building as quickly as possible. Of course, we will issue a full refund..."

Tsu scowled.

* * *

We got off the bus at Endoru. Only to discover school buses parked in the lot. And elementary students swarming the park for a special after school lesson.

We got right back on the bus.

* * *

**[Special Event, Goblin Swarm!**  
For the next 24 hours, any dungeon entered will be invaded by an army of goblins. Weak but numerous. Endless even.**]**

After returning to the Asui family apartment, I took Mom out the party and we dove into the Pencil of Solitude. There wasn't a bed, but the couch we had brought in was large and plush. But we were immediately greeted by an alert and howls in the distance.

"Exit Dungeon!" I shouted, hoping leaving would prevent them from destroying our furniture.

"The universe really isn't going to let us do this," Tsu croaked sadly.

"Sorry, Tsu," I said, "I don't know what we can do. Just ignore the message?"

She grabbed my hand, and forced me to hit the accept button.

"I don't care if you have a harem," she said, tearing up, "Maybe it is because I am part frog, but as long as I can have some of you, and know you love me, I don't care if you also love other girls. As long as you love them and they aren't terrible evil bitches. No one night stands. I just don't want this bomb hanging over your head. Our heads."

"Tsu," I hugged her. And gave her a more gentle, compassionate kiss.

"I guess this means you got your first harem member," she laughed even as she cried.

**[Secret Quest 'First Girl' completed **  
**'Relationships' tab has been unlocked.**  
**Additional Charisma related skills and talents can now be purchased.]**

"Thanks, _The Gamer,_" I groused.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Just a quick drabble/omake to say thanks for 1000 and change faves, and for the 4th of July holiday._

_**Author's Note 2: **Wow, that was derisive. But for those who asked, in fear, in hope, in curiosity, and those who cannot express their dislike in a civil and even manner and prefer to add additional negativity to this world: NO. This is not canon. It is an omake. An aside. A joke. A parody. That's not to say there are no hints about canon in here. Like maybe "mandatory quests cannot be easily circumvented", or "just because a dungeon level is cleared doesn't mean it will stay empty forever", or "there are secret quests that Izuku is not informed of in advance"... I leave it to reader to speculate what might be true in that last sentence. But Izuku is not in class 1-B with 19 girls and does not have a mandatory quest to make a harem. And never will be. I wanted to post this because the first part seemed to amuse people, and because there was some interesting speculation._


	18. Chapter 17

"I'm Misaka Mikoto," the slender brunette held out her hand, and tried to suppress a dubious and annoyed look.

"I am Shimooka Hikari," the other member of Hero Team C shook Mikoto-chan's hand and bowed slightly.

Shimooka-san was taller than Mikoto-chan, probably only a centimeter or two shorter than Yaoyorozu-san. Her hair was long, straight, jet-black, and ran down to the small of her back. Her eyes were also nearly black, and larger than average. The rest of her face was a near ideal blend of cute and beautiful. And she was slender in the waist and limbs, but had a bountiful bust and hips. This was blatantly obvious, as her black and white costume was not only skin tight, but also of a much thinner material than anyone in my class or anyone I had seen from class 1-B so far. And Hagakure-san didn't count.

"Well," Mikoto-chan tried (and mostly failed) to not sound too judgemental as she looked her partner over, "My Quirk is called Electromaster. My body naturally generates electricity, though I can also extract and store it from other sources. I can control my electricity and also magnetism, and do a variety of things with it. I usually prefer the magnetic side, because it is more efficient than lightning bolts. That's why I have these discs as ammo, and carry around some iron sand. I can even manipulate electronics, though that is bit tougher. What about you?"

"I named my Quirk 'Photon Halo'," Shimooka-san held out her right hand. A ball of light floated above her palm, and a glowing ring appeared around her wrist, "Because whenever I use it, these rings appear around my wrists. Though my little sister calls them Brighter Rings. My power is a form of photokinesis, I can control light. From a soft light like this, to a bright strobe to blind someone, a focused ray of super hot light, and even a short ranged beam of coherent light. I pull light into my eyes naturally, giving me superhuman vision. When I need to, I can use my power to enhance my vision further. I can also surround myself in armor of light, both solid and heated. That is part of why I don't need an armored costume. But the main reason is my final power. I can connect myself to the light, and make a 'Photon Jump', basically moving to a place I can see, at nearly light speed. But it only works through gases, and the lighter I am the better. A heavy or bulky costume would mean fewer or shorter jumps. Even then, I still tend to be cautious making jumps. Hitting anything solid or liquid could seriously injure or even kill me. "

"Okay, that makes sense," Mikoto-chan said, though I thought she still seemed a bit jealous. Then she blinked and forced it away, "So, about our opponents... Wait, what exactly does your super vision cover?"

* * *

Todoroki-san had always seemed cool. To me at least, he was even harder to read than Tsu had been when I first met her. But now, the look of confusion on his face was pretty obvious.

His new teammate was about average height and build. His costume was a black bodysuit, with a chestplate, greaves, and bracers than looked like old-fashion ink bottles. He also had a tan leather belt with a variety of pouches.

But what made him stand out was his head. Or apparent lack thereof. Floating above where his neck should have been was a word bubble, like out of a manga. It didn't appear to be connected to his body. Even more oddly, there was what looked like a panel template from a manga floating in front of the bubble. Four rectangular cells, all empty, on what seemed to be normal paper. I couldn't tell if either or both of the page and bubble were part of him or part of his costume.

"Hello, I'm Fukidashi Manga," he told Todoroki-san cheerfully, "Nice to meet you, please take care of me."

"Of course," Todoroki-san said stiffly, "I am Todoroki Shoto. A pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks," Fukidashi-san said, "Oh, I guess I should probably take my mask of, to be fair."

He reached up and peeled the panel paper away.

"That was a mask?" Todoroki asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I know," Fukidashi-san chuckled, "How many bubble headed people are out there, that I need to conceal my identity? I should just go for a full hood. But it's not for that. You see, what I say or think can show on my face. Literally."

As he said the last word, the matching kanji appear in the speech bubble for a few seconds.

"And sometimes it happens even if I don't want it to," he sighed, "I'm still working on controlling it, especially when I am stressed. Let me tell you, it makes lying to my parents a huge pain in the neck. So, until I can fully master it, this mask makes it harder for my enemies to know what I am thinking."

"I see," Todoroki-san said simply.

"Right, so about my Quirk. It's called Comic, because it kind of makes my life like manga. See, when I say an onomatopoeia, the katakana appear in mid air, and the matching effect manifests."

* * *

"What's 'on a pizza'?" Ashido-san pursed her lips. Ami and I glanced at each other, and I inclined my head to her.

"It is a self-describing sound word," Mizuno explained. That didn't appear to clear it up for the pink colored girl, so Ami-chan continued, "Like 'nya' or 'wan'; they are the sounds a cat and dog make, but the words themselves also sound like the respective vocalizations."

"Oh, like 'bang' or 'woosh' or 'pika'," Ashido-san got it.

* * *

"The matching effect manifests?" Todoroki-san parroted.

"Umm, it would be easier to show you," Fukidashi-san admitted, "If I had a piece of paper..."

Todoroki-san pointed his right hand at the table, and a thin sheet of ice appeared standing on it.

"Oh. Okay, that works. So, for example, SHING!" The matching characters appeared in mid-air, and the ice fell, sliced cleanly in half.

"Or THUNK!" The piece of the ice still standing shattered as if hit.

"Or FWOOSH!" In addition to the letters, a small flame appeared, melting some of the ice.

"Interesting," Todoroki-san commented.

"It's versatile," Fukidashi-san admitted, "But not that powerful. If that ice had been a couple of centimeters thicker, I couldn't have cut through it. And if I use my power too much, I get a sore throat."

"Do you know onomatopoeia for mist forming?" Todoroki-san asked, "Or for something freezing?"

"I can swing both of those," Fukidashi-san nodded, "Why?"

"Half of my Quirk allows me to create ice. It is easier if there is more water in the air. So it you can make a mist, I can freeze it. Also, you can use your power to make my ice harder. And in turn, the condensation around the ice should make it easier to have a dense mist."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Fukidashi-san agreed.

* * *

Even though All Might fetched Mikoto-chan and Shimooka-san, that two young ladies didn't really need him to show them the way. The Villain Team's building was wrapped from street to spire in a barrier of ice. From what I could tell, it was at least one meter thick, maybe closer to one and a half meters.

"Hmm, well," All Might-sensei looked at the building thoughtfully, "The villains holed up in here have captured the control module for an old Russian defense satellite. It will take them about 15 minutes to decode it, after which they will have access to 12 ballistic missiles, two of them nuclear."

* * *

"Weren't those all decommissioned a century ago?" Ochako asked nervously.

"Officially," Yaoyorozu-san said carefully.

* * *

"So it doesn't matter if we destroy it, right?" Mikoto grinned.

"Sure," All Might smiled broadly, "Just so long as you find it acceptable that the failsafe will cause the satellite fire at the last location the module transmitted from."

The electrokinetic frowned.

"Just because I am giving you a scenario like what you might encounter in the real world," All Might told them brightly, "That does not change the rules of the exercise."

"We understand," Shimooka-san bowed slightly.

"Alright!" All Might gave them a thumbs up, "Then let's get started."

* * *

It only took All Might a few seconds to return to the monitor room after hitting the button to start the timer.

"What are they doing?" he asked us after he returned.

"Nothing," Shishida-san noted, adjusting his glasses, "The Villain team is guarding the bomb and waiting for the Heroes to make their move. And the Heroes are just staring at the building."

"Not even staring," Yaoyorozu-san added, "Shimooka appears to be using her powers, as her eyes are glowing. But Mikoto-chan's eyes are closed."

"Oh!" I suddenly realized, and every turned to look at me.

"What is it, young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

"She's searching for the bomb, with her power," I explained, "She can detect and to a degree control electronics, right? And from what I've seen, that building is like the one we had and the others. So there isn't anything electrical in there except the wires and the lights. Oh, and the cameras, I guess. So if she can filter out them, she will know exactly where the timer is."

I didn't blush, but only because of Gamer's Mind. I felt the weight of their stares and added weakly, "Or at least that's what I would try, based on what she's said about her powers and what I've seen."

Ami and Yaoyorozu both nodded, and Shishida-san looked thoughtful.

"I suspect Hikari-san is doing something similar," the beastly boy added, "She can draw in photons, to see at greater distances and even partly around corners. This building's layout is fairly open, and the ice does not look terribly opaque, so she may be able to see them."

Everyone else looked at the monitors. The floors currently showing were empty except, for the elevator and stairs. Todoroki-san and Fukidashi-san were on the fourth floor, fairly close to one of the front windows, so they could use their powers. THe bomb was between and slightly behind them, on a folding table.

"So are they trying to figure out where to go first?" Kirishima prompted.

"No, I don't think so," I said, "That doesn't seem like Mikoto-san's style."

The slender brunette raised her hand. From what I could tell, she was pointing right at the bomb. A tracing shot out from her hand marking the ice.

"I concur," Shimooka-san agreed. She pointed her palm at the ice, and a projection appeared on it. Two human outlines in red, and a blue box at the same point Mikoto-chan had indicated.

"Great," the electrokinetic's eyes snapped open, and she grinned triumphantly.

Mikoto snapped one of the discs off her bandoleer.

"Hey, Todoroki! Didn't your mom ever tell you not to underestimate a Tokiwadai girl?"

She flipped the coin into the air. Lightning crackled down her arm. The coin dropped in front of her waiting thumb. She flicked it. Straight at the bomb.

The building shook, for a moment from the sound of the sonic boom. Then from a hole, the size of a car, shattered in the ice. A smaller gap appeared in the brick face. Then the ceiling. Then the next floor's ceiling and the ice above it.

She had aimed for the projection of the bomb on the outside of the building, so the railgun passed above it.

Todoroki-san looked surprised. And a pair of exclamation points appeared on Fukidashi's face.

"You didn't say she was that strong!" the speech bubble mimicked his words.

"She hasn't shown that power," Todoroki explained, even was he raised his hand and filled in the damaged barricade.

* * *

"Wasn't he paying attention in the Quirk assessment?" Yaoyorozu prompted.

"We didn't actually see what happened to the softball," Ami offered.

"Most of us were more worried about what we were going to do, how we were going to survive," Tsu said.

"Izuku wasn't," Ochako smiled at me.

"Well, I have always been a bit obsessed with Quirks and how they work," I waved it off.

* * *

Boom!

Mikoto punched through the ice again, this time aiming just to the right of Todoroki-san's head. Both boys flinched. He quickly restored the barrier, and this time made it thicker.

"Do you really think that is going to work?" Mikoto grabbed a third fake coin.

Klang!

This time the railgun bounced off with the sound of metal striking metal. And the actual word 'klang' appeared next to where she hit.

"Nice," she grinned, "A team defense. Maybe I can stop holding back."

More than one person in the room shuddered. I didn't, but only because I knew her a bit better.

But Mikoto glanced quickly over at Shimooka-san, her expression more serious. The other girl nodded, almost imperceptibly. It was only then that I realized the photokinetic's back was glowing, visible to the cameras but not to the building. And the rings she described were barely visible around her wrists, due to the bright sun glinting off the ice.

"Try this."

Mikoto took three of the discs off her left sleeve. She flipped them all into the air. And as they came down, she flicked each one in rapid succession with her first three fingers.

I know it was more about her power than actual coordination or dexterity, but it still looked pretty cool.

"Gatling Railgun!"

Klang! Crick.

The first one was met with another onomatopoeia. Only this time, the ice still cracked slightly, despite Fukidashi-san's reinforcement. And there was barely any time to notice that, before the second and third shots hit. Not enough the time for Fukidashi-san to shout again. The second punched a slightly larger hole through the ice than the first few attacks had. The third widened the breach further.

Then, Shimooka-san was gone. A blink later, she was standing right in front of the bomb. She tapped the button. She turned back around. And she vanished in a flash, reappearing next to Mikoto-chan.

"Hero team wins," All Might proclaimed.

* * *

"Was it a ploy from the beginning?" Todoroki-san asked Mikoto flatly, once the four of them had joined us.

"Don't get me wrong," Mikoto-chan scowled, "I am more than a little ticked at how badly you looked down on us. Thinking that wall would stop me or Hikari-chan. And only using half of your power."

"At the very least, you could have created a smoke screen to block my vision," Shimooka suggested evenly.

"But yeah," Mikoto grinned, "The plan was always for me to give Hikari-chan a straight shot to the bomb. And to buy her time to build up for the jump."

"That does make it less exhausting to slowly gather a sufficient mass of photons, so to speak," Shimooka-san inclined her head to Mikoto-chan, "rather than pulling them in immediately."

"And it was a good plan, young Misaka," All Might proclaimed, "Making you the MVP for this match."

As he turned back to the boxes, Todoroki-san continued to stare at Mikoto-chan.

"Do you have an issue with me?" he finally asked.

"You mean aside from how cold and smug you are?" she barked. He didn't respond. She closed her eyes, tilted her head down, splayed her fingers of her left hand across her forehead, and sighed.

"Look, I guess I shouldn't hold what your parents did against you," she admitted, "Especially when I don't have all the facts."

"What did my parents do?" Todoroki sounded interested, and maybe a little worried.

"They got married," Mikoto frowned at him, "Your mom had a great career as Hero ahead of her. Then, after not even a year, she up and married your dad, and basically just disappeared."

"Mikoto-chan," I intervened, "What you said before..."

That was deliberately ambiguous on my part.

"... was Todoroki-san's mother one of the Tokiwadai recommendation recipients?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"I see," Todoroki-san said. And Tsuyu frowned, remembering our conversation at the arcade.

"So, yeah, I shouldn't take it out on you," Mikoto sighed again, "I mean, for all I know they were legitimately in love."

Todoroki-san flinched slightly at that. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but no-one called him on it.

* * *

The next match was fairly short, and fairly quick.

Team L was the Hero Team. It consisting of Ojiro-san, and a member of class 1-B named, ironically, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Tetsutetsu-san was wearing a short sleeved chainmail shirt and pants, but his arms and feet were uncovered. He had the power to turn into iron. His armor had an arrow like symbol on the chest and sleeves. Ashido-san thought was the 'male' symbol, but Ami-chan explained was the alchemic symbol for iron.

All Might gave them the task of stopping a pair of Villains, before they could upload stolen weapon plans onto the internet.

The Villain team was Team E. It consisted of Cassandra, and a girl from 1-B named Komori Kinoko. Cassandra-chan's partner was dressed like a mushroom witch, and that was her power, the ability to make mushrooms grow places.

The majority of the match was simply Cassandra, sparring with the two guys with some difficulty. She probably could have handled Ojiro-san alone. She didn't appear to be able to hurt Tetsutetsu-san, but he wasn't a match for her in speed or skill. Together, they were slowly overwhelming her.

Ultimately, Cassandra-chan was just holding them off. Komori-san covered them was enough mushrooms that they couldn't move. Then they moved in and taped the boys' wrists. Komori-san said that the fungi would disappear after a few hours, but Recovery Girl insisted on taking them to the nurse's office, in case they were allergic.

All Might awarded Komori-san the MVP, and went into the box again.

"This time, the Heroes will be Team N," he announced, "And the Villains will be Team T."

* * *

Aoyama-san clomped into the Heroes' meeting room. He was joined a moment later by another blonde boy with bright blue eyes. The class 1-B student was a little taller than Aoyama-san, and wearing a tuxedo with long tails, and a bright blue necktie and kerchief in the breast pocket. There three small clocks on his belt. The other boy appraised Aoyama dubiously.

"Hello," the other boy said haughtily, "I am Monoma Neito, class 1-B, seat 4. My Quirk is Copy. I can copy the Quirks of Emitter and Transform types, but not most Mutation types. I can copy up to three Quirks at once, but can only use one at a time. And after using a Quirk for about five minutes, it runs out. Right now I only have Tsuburaba's Solid Air in reserve, so I will need to copy your Quirk. If you don't mind, I suppose."

"Of course," Aoyama-san declared grandly, "My glorious Navel Laser will be that much more magnificent in tandem. Together, we shall easily crush them."

"A laser Quirk? Yes, that might be useful," Monoma-san nodded slightly.

* * *

"Bwahahaha!" Momona-san crowed. He thrust his stomach forward, having unbuttoned his shirt and jacket. The beam shot out exploding the doors off their hinges.

"This power is amazing!" he turned the side, carving a furrow in the concrete facade and then shattering a window.

"If you Villains don't come out," he taunted, "we will blast the building down around you!"

"Come on!" Momona-san yelled at Aoyama.

"Haha," my classmate echoed, uncertainly, "Yes."

He fired at a window on the third floor. Aoyama-san used short, controlled bursts, rather than a sustained blast like Momona-san. But with each shot his discomfort grew. And not just mentally.

"Come on, Kendo-chan," Momona-san shouted, "are you..."

The beam cut off as he suddenly clenched his cheeks. His eyes widened in surprise and dismay.

"Excuse me," he squeaked softly, and waddled away from the building.

* * *

After both Monoma-san and Aoyama-san fled the battlefield for the bathroom, Team T was declared the winners. Koda-san seemed relieved. His partner, an orangette name Kendo Itsuka in a blue Chinese dress, was not. Her Quirk allowed her to expand and strengthen her hands. She seemed annoyed that they didn't get to do anything. And exasperated with her classmate.

And that was easy to understand. The sight of Monoma-san cackling madly as he blasted away with Navel Laser... To me at least, he seemed more like a Villain or at least an unstable Vigilante than a real Hero. And the way he pressured Aoyama-san to join him in his rampage.

"Well," All Might coughed, "Well, since there wasn't really any action to the match, I suppose I can't really make anyone the MVP."

Kendo-san walked over to us.

"Hello," she said happily, "I'm Kendo Itsuka."

She extended a hand to me. And after I shook it she offered it to Tsuyu, then Cassandra. She also nodded at Ojiro-san, who flinched but returned the head bob.

"Nice to meet you, Kendo-san," I told her, "I'm Iz... Midoriya Izuku."

"Please, call me Itsuka," she said.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu, but you can call me Tsu."

"She said her name is Cain Cassandra," I offered after Cassandra-san signed a greeting.

"It's nice to meet some other martial artists," Itsuka-san said, "You two are mixing karate and gung fu, right?"

She directed that at Tsu and me.

"And Midoriya-san is the senpai," Itsuka-san kept going, and she turned to Cassandra, "But I can't get a read on your style."

\I wouldn't say that I have a style,/ Cassandra answered, though I translated, \I have had many teachers, and my main one, my father, didn't believe in sticking to a single, discreet style./

"Like Jeet Kune Do?" Itsuka-san prompted. Tsu frowned in confusion, and Ojiro-san, who was listening, looked thoughtful.

\Something like that,/ Cassandra smiled slightly.

"Well, maybe we can all get some time to practice together," Itsuka suggested.

"Do you know Ojiro-san?" I asked her.

"We've run into each other at various tournaments," she nodded.

"Next up we have Team K, Iida Tenya and Kodai Yui as the Heroes," All Might announced over all the chatting, "And Team B, Jiro Kyoka and Tokage Setsuna will be the Villains!"

* * *

"Hello!" Iida-san said loudly, and snapped down into a ninety degree bow, "My name is Iida Tenya of class 1-A. My Quirk is Engine, which allows me to run at great speed and kick with great force. It is a pleasure to meet you and I am looking forward to working with you."

Iida-san's partner was a girl, about my height. She had a bob cut to her black hair, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a red jumpsuit with white highlights and a white skirt. She was attractive; a balanced blend of soft cuteness and sharp beauty in her face and an above average build.

"Good afternoon," the girl said, nonplussed, "I am Kodai Yui. I call my Quirk Size. Once I touch an inanimate object, I can control its size for a little while. I can make things bigger or smaller. I think I would have been better on the Villain side of this test, then I could have shrunk the bomb down to the size of a grape and hidden it."

"Or blocked all of the entrances," Iida-san agreed, "On the other hand, if you can shrink the doors, there is no way for the other team to block us."

"That is true," Kodai-san answered neutrally.

"Let us think on this, and determine how best to defeat these villains," Iida-san suggested, "You see, from 1-A, our villainous adversary is..."

* * *

"Hey," Kyoka-san waved vaguely at the other girl, "I'm Jiro Kyoka. These things are my Quirk, Earphone Jack..."

She reached up and touched one of the hanging jacks on her extended earlobes.

"They are pretty versatile," my classmate continue, "They can extend all the way down to my feet, and I can control them about as well as my arms. The jacks are hard enough to pierce wood or concrete. And I can hear and transmit sound through them. That's what my costume is for, converting that sound to a sonic attack. Though I'm nowhere near Mic-sensei's power, yet."

"Cool," her partner said. The other girl was taller than Kyoka-san, but still shorter than me. She had shoulder length green hair, and a slender build. Slender, but no so much as Kyoka-san. She was wearing tight suit of blue, lizard scale material, including a mask over her eyes.

"I'm Tokage Setsuna and my Quirk is Lizard Tail Splitter. I can split up my body and make the parts fly around. Like Buggy, but I'm not immune to sharp objects. And if one of my parts gets destroyed, I can regrow it. But that tires me out a lot, so I try to avoid it."

"Buggy?" Kyoka-san prompted.

"A character from a really old manga," Tokage-san waved it ask, "Ask your nerd friends."

I shuddered at that.

"Anyway," Tokage-san said, "I was thinking about what your classmate said about floating the bomb. What if I just detach my hands and carry the bomb up really high?"

"I don't know," Kyoka-san considered it, "Will that work against the other person from your class? It might be okay against Iida-kun, his Quirk makes him fast. Unless he can use his speed to jump really high..."

"Hmm, probably," Tokage-san thought about it, "Yui-chan might be able to shrink something to throw it, then expand it. But if she knocks the bomb out of my hands, who would All Might-sensei decide had broken it."

"My biggest worry," Kyoka-san said, "is that Iida-kun will just dash in and 'capture' us before we can do anything."

"You said he's fast," Tokage-san frowned, "Is he supersonic?"

"No," Kyoka-chan tapped a speaker, "no he isn't. And if you can carry the bomb with your detached parts, then the tape should be no trouble, right?"

* * *

The Villains won, fairly easily. Kyoka-chan blasted Iida-san and Kodai-san, keeping them distracted and off balance with a noise we could hear all the way over here. Tokage-san floated her ears up above the building, so it wouldn't have as much of an impact on her. Then she tied them up while they were doubled over in pain.

Oh, and All Might's story for that match was that they were part of a villain gang that split up, and they were just using a normal bomb to try to kill their former comrades. He declared Kyoka-san the MVP for the plan and use of her Quirk.

That left only four players.

"Last round," All Might proclaimed, "Hero Team Q, Penryu Modura and Honenuki Juzo versus Villain Team F, Hagakure Toru and Rin Hiryu!"

* * *

Mo-chan frowned as she walked into the Heroes' room. Her teammate was wearing what looked like a suit of sci-fi power armor. Robotic seeming orange and black plates covered him, including a helmet with some straw like hair sticking out.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Honenuki Juzo. My Quirk is Softening. Just like it sounds, I can make things softer. I can make rocks into anything from stiff clay to almost liquid, like quicksand. Oh, and my classmate, Rin-kun, he can grow armored scales, and even shoot them off his body."

"Huh," Mo-chan grinned, "A scaled-up Hiryu... I always wanted to fight a dragon. And he's even called Rin... Oh, I guess I should introduce myself, too. I'm Penryu Modura, and my Quirk's Calibur Z. It lets me control swords."

She waved her hand and three swords appeared floating in the air in front of her. In the middle was the one she had shown us earlier; a longsword with an extra wide blade at the base with red decorations and a red grip. The second was a katana with a white, cloth wrapped hilt. And the third was a shorter kukri style, Damascus blade.

"This is Clarent," she touched the largest blade with a gentle smile, "My Dad made it for me, before he died."

"This one," She pointed to the katana, "is a test blade made by an Canadian blacksmith. And the kukri was made by my Father and Aunt Rin. But neither of them are as good Clarent."

She used the English word 'Father', which caught my attention.

"Wow. So only three, or do you have others?" he asked, cocking his head to look at the floating blades, "And why just swords? Is it personal preference?"

"I can only bond with three at a time," she confirmed, "But my Father only can bond with one. Though she does have a better range and power. At least for now."

Then Mo-chan shrugged, and added, "I don't know why it is just swords. Why do so many people's Quirks not work on living things? How does the Fukidashi guy make noise words both appear and happen? There are lots of strange Quirks out there, mine and Dad's and Father's just happen to be limited to swords."

"So what do you want to do, Penr..."

"Call me Mo-chan," she said quickly and firmly. Then she frowned, and added, "Oh, and I guess I should say that Hagakure's Quirk makes her invisible. Just her, all the time, she can't control it."

"Then, Mo-chan," I could hear the frown in his voice, even though I couldn't see his face, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well," she smirked, "It doesn't sound like the Villains have any special talents to hide the bomb, or anything. So it sounds like a straightforward dust up to me. But for a little strategy, I suppose you could soften the walls or floors, so I can cut through them and surprise them."

"Hello, young Heroes," All Might boomed as he walked into the room, "If you would please come with me?"

Mo-chan and Honenuki-san followed him outside. Down the street that was now completely soaked and had a small river rushing from the iced up building to the grate. To the last building on the block.

"We have tracked a pair of Villains to this building," he told them, "They have weaponized flu virus. It is highly contagious, has a near perfect mortality rate, and they plan to disperse it across the entire prefecture. You must stop them before their Aerosol Foginator is fully powered up. I will leave you to it, starting... Now."

They ignored the door. Instead, Honenuki-san walked over and placed his hands on the wall. The change was barely visible. When he removed his hands, the brick wobbled slightly. Then Mo-chan gestured. Clarent and the katana flashed, and a circle fell in. She deliberately angled the cuts so gravity pulled the brick plug free. They seemed ready to jump in, but paused when they saw what the rest of us had already seen.

There were strips of capture tape everywhere. Each one was about twenty-five centimeters long. Some were just lying on the floor. Others fluttered loosely, stuck to the walls or ceiling by a tiny patch at one end.

"What is this?" he asked, "Are they hoping we would just charge in and get stuck like the frog girl did?"

Tsu frowned, both at his not remembering her name, and at the misrepresentation of what had happened.

"Hagakure-chan," Mo-chan realized.

"The invisible girl?" he looked around thoughtfully.

"Right, if she just carried around a roll of capture tape, we would see it," the swordswoman said.

"But this way, she can sneak around," he nodded, "Grab a strip from close by, and secure us."

"So what do we do?" he continued after a second of thought, "Go in back to back? Try to clear them out?"

"Just stick close," Mo-chan grinned sharply.

"No complaint there," he said softly.

They entered through the breach. Then Mo-chan set her three swords spinning around them.

The Hero pair shuffled forward, making sure not to step on the tape, on the off chance it would be counted against them. The whirling wall of death kept Hagakure at bay.

If she was even there. I had lost track of her after the Villain team finished setting out her ammunition. Probably like Hagakure-san intended.

As they crept forward, suddenly some of the hanging strips of tape rustled. Mo-chan and Honenuki-san froze. The floating kukri spun out broadwise. If there was anything there, the small blade didn't connect.

But as she pulled the shorter blade back in, one of the strips of tape rose off of the ground, and wrapped itself around Honenuki-san's left wrist. Clarent and the katana stabbed, hilts first, at the space where Hagakure should have been. But there was a slightly demented giggle, and some of the other strips on the floor scattered, right up to the stairwell. There was a deliberate stomping sound, as the invisible 'Villain' went up.

I was tempted to use Clairvoyance to try to track her. But I didn't.

"Fifty yen says the second floor is just like this," Mo-chan half sighed, half growled.

"No-one is stupid enough to take that action," the softener shook his head.

"This is taking to long," Mo-chan looked at him, "It's been almost five minutes, and we haven't even reached the second floor. If the next two are like this, and the bomb is on the fourth or fifth floor..."

"You want to split up," he said.

"Of course not," she protested, "A knight would never abandon a comrade..."

The she purely sighed, and shrugged, "Just yeah, I could move a lot faster alone. Circling my boys around me is easy. Keeping you in mind, and dodging the tape on the floor? Not so much."

"Go," he said, "Hopefully, your classmate will come after me, and you can take care of Rin."

Mo-chan considered it. Then she held up a fist. He bumped it.

She took off at a jog, her swords now varying their heights and spinning closer and faster. That swept the tape out of the way.

* * *

"For her creative way of getting around the Villain's trap, aN excellent fight against young Rin, and disarming the bomb, young Penryu is the MVP."

Mo-chan huffed, but did not correct him.

"Well done, everyone," All Might said. We had all gathered outside in the street again, meeting back up with Vlad King and Aizawa-sensei, "As I said earlier, you will be going over the results in class tomorrow. So I encourage you to think about what you did well, and what you could have done better. And with that, I will leave you with your homeroom teachers."

With that, he vanished. So fast I barely noticed. I realized he had been in his muscle form for almost three hours, so he must be getting close to his limit.

"Well done 'everyone', he says," Monoma-san complained, "But you spotlight thieves hogged all the MVP spots."

"That's not true, kero," Tsu croaked, "Shiozaki-san and Komori-san were both MVPs."

"And we might have had a third one," Itsuka-san said, stepping up beside him, "If someone hadn't disqualified himself using a Quirk he didn't fully understand."

"That's not my fault," he protested, looking a little green again, "My own teammate sabotaged me. He didn't tell me that it would have that sort of drawback."

"And yet, he followed your example and did the same thing to himself," Kendo shook her head.

"Either way, you gloryhound jerks of class 1-A better watch yourselves, next time..."

He was cut off as Itsuka knocked him out a moderately enlarged karate chop to the neck.

"Nice to meet you all," she said. And then dragged him away, as the rest of 1-B left.

"you are my destined rival," Tokoyami-san said softly, staring at Shimooka-san's back as she exited. She didn't appear to hear him, but I did. And Cassandra blinked at him.

\Their powers do seem opposed,/ I told her silently.

\Given how he has been looking at her,/ Cassandra-chan signed, \and where, I don't think her powers are his main concern./

* * *

_"Were the rest of you watching Izuku and Tsu sparring?" Mikoto asked sharply._

_"It did seem more like practice than a real fight," Momo nodded, "And yet he implied they have not sparred in their training."_

_"It does seem like they have either been holding back, or have jumped ahead again," Ami mused._

_"Cassandra, too," Kyoka added, "Remember her and Ojiro going at it in the last Lions and Gazelles? That was only last Thursday, but they seemed more evenly matched back then."_

_"That could have been the type of fight and the open field," Momo countered, the most well trained in martial arts of the five of them, "Her Quirk does seem advantageous in defensive combat. And today she was able to use the hallway to limit their movement somewhat."_

_"I have an idea," Ochako suddenly said, "What if we think about some questions, and try to find out what they are up to, when we do the review tomorrow? It would make sense to be talking about it then, right?"_

_Ami considered it, as did Momo. And Mikoto and Jiro grinned._

* * *

_"Okay, ladies, let's get down to business," she proclaimed, strolling casually through the crowd of Villainesses, "Don't want the boys showing us up."_

_She was about average height for the group, despite the fact that she was Caucasian and they were mostly Japanese. The right half of her hair was red, the left half was blue. She was wearing a full body catsuit, divided into four quadrants. The bottom right and top left sections were pure black. Then upper right quadrant was dark red, but was patterned to look decayed. The bottom left was blood red, but had claw like tears out of it. The whole outfit wrapped tightly around her toned limbs and above average curves. She was carrying a sledge hammer like a cane, and had a grey tube on her belt._

_She reached the front of the room, and found the other women glaring at her. In the front was a shorter, more slender girl in a sleeveless, high-neck, maroon crop top and matching shorts and boots. Her brown hair trailed all the way down to her knees. Next to her was a woman in black, except for grey and purple striped sleeves; and her hair was like snakes made of concrete. Behind them was a taller Villainess in a short purple dress and a blue mask, her Quirk giving her oversized gorilla arms._

_"Who put you in charge, gaijin?" the brunette snapped. Her hair lifted and shaped into swords, spears, and even drills._

_She just smiled broadly at them. Then she leaped forward. She grabbed two of the brunette's follicular spears. As she did, they dropped down, as limp as normal hair. The brunette reacted well, trying to cut her with the hair swords. Unfortunately, they also stopped moving when they touched the Caucasian._

_She used the brunette's hair to pull the protester's face into her rising thigh. If she had wanted to seriously hurt the idiot, it would have been a knee to the chin or nose. The meat of her upper leg did less damage, just giving her opponent a bloody nose and mild concussion. The she tapped the stick end of her sledge against the back of the brunette's knee, forcing her to kneel. Then finally, she snatched the duct tape off her belt, and wrapped the protester's hair from just below her shoulders all the way down to the tips._

_Then she casually flipped backwards. She landed with the tape spinning around the haft of her weapon, again holding it like a cane, just this time hammer head down. And she glared at them. Most flinched._

_"Listen up, bitches! You want to know who put me in charge? Sensei and Mistah S. I'm number three in the League, and the only reason that smoky bartender is ranked higher is because of his Quirk."_

_Somehow, none of them doubted her._

_"You don't want to be here? You content to be small fry? Fine. Leave. No-one is forcing you to stay. But if you want to be useful, you want to show those testosterone addled jackasses something? Then shut the FUCK up, and let's get to work!"_

_Then she smiled sweetly at them, and the murderous rage seemed like a bad dream, "Because there is no way I am going to look bad in front of Pu... Mistah S."_

_Then she rolled her eyes at the recovering brunette, who was clawing desperately at her gummed up hair._

_"And someone want to get some scissors, so we can give Mindy here a trim?"_

_"My name's not..." the brunette started to argue weakly. The leader's smile widened, and the head of the sledge came off the floor._

_"I can be Mindy," she whimpered._

* * *

_**Author's note:** This one took a while, partly because of real life, and partly because a lot of people seemed to want this arc over, so I combined two chapters into one and trimmed down all of the matches to some degree. But mostly, it is because this arc was actually randomized. I gave each name a random number to team them up, and the teams random numbers to match them up. The only rules were 'no Izuku and Monoma team' and Izuku vs Tsu in the first match._

_And again, no OCs. Three scrubs from the USJ arc, and well... Hopefully some of you can figure out who the 'new' 'number three' is. I'm guessing few readers, if any, will know Hikari without looking her up; Gamma is so underrated._


	19. Chapter 18

I did my homework. I ate dinner. I finished my homework. And the whole time, All Might's words echoed through my head.

"Think about what you did well, and what you could have done better."

It would be easy to say that we won, and All Might called me the MVP. So I could say that I did it all well. But really, what had I done?

I took out my phone, and hit the third number, after home and Mom.

"Hi, Izuku," Tsu answered after two rings. She smiled at me and I could see her room behind her.

"Hi, Tsu," I responded with my own grin, "How are you?"

"Good," she answered, "And how are you?"

"I'm good, too," I told her, "But, well, I have been doing a lot of thinking about today. And that is why I called. Not that I didn't just want to talk to you. I wanted that, too."

"Hmm," she looked amused, "So what's up?"

"Well, because of what All Might said, I was second guessing what I did. Was it really right to trap you like that? I know the rules allowed it, but would it have worked in the real world? If it had been real handcuffs, maybe you would have been able to slip out or break them..."

"Not if they had been anti-villain handcuffs," she cut me off to remind me, "If Endeavour can't melt them without seriously hurting himself, and All Might needs a few minutes to break them, then someone like me would never have had a chance to get out of them."

"Probably," I hedged, thinking about her abilities, "But if it had been the real world... Or really anyone other than you, I wouldn't have known that that would work. Also, I think I owe you an apology."

"You already apologized," she pointed out, "And I told you you didn't need to."

"Not for trapping and leaving you," I shook my head, "Because if you hadn't been fighting me, you would likely have done better. When you tagged me at the beginning, I got a 'Paralyze Resistance' skill. So if it had been someone else, you might have stopped them right then and there."

"Ribbit," she frowned at me, "That's interesting. I thought Gamer's Body already made you immune to that."

"No," I pivoted my head again, "That's Gamer's Mind and mental type statuses. Gamer's Body doesn't say that it gives me any resistance to paralysis, or poison, or anything like that."

Then I grinned sheepishly, "I was actually thinking of asking you to use your oils on me sometimes, to help me build up resistance skills."

"Like holding your hand?" she prompted, a sparkle in her eyes, "Or maybe giving you a backrub?"

"That might not be too bad," I agreed, Gamer's Mind keeping the blush out of my cheeks.

"Well, since we are talking about class..." she decided to stop teasing me. Or was it flirting?

"... do you have any ideas about what I could have done better?"

I considered her question for a moment.

"Well, I was wondering why you sparred with me," I told her, "I would have expected you to cling to the walls or ceiling outside of my range. Then you could have smacked me around with your tongue."

"I didn't think of that," she admitted, "After the initial attack, I was in melee range, and I got caught up in that."

"Also," I added another light bulb later, "I know your oils don't do anything to your skin. But what if you ingest them?"

"Ingest them?" she prompted, confused.

"I was thinking you could coat your tongue with your oils. Then you could poison or paralyze opponents from further away."

"I don't know," she frowned, "That sounds kind of weird. Licking my hands a bunch would probably make me look like a villain. Besides, I don't know if it would work."

"Yeah, I thought that, too. That it might look funny, and your saliva might disrupt the oils. Again, assuming doing that didn't just end up paralyzing you... What if you collected the oil another way? Like in some of those reusable water balloons?"

"That could work," she assumed her 'thinking pose'.

"And do you have any ideas for me?" I asked.

"Well," she tilted her head a bit further, "I didn't get to see the end, because I was stuck. But you got trapped by the glue right? I'm surprised it could get to you. Your Tactile TK acts like armor right?"

"It was liquid," I explained, "and a lot of it. It just kind of seeped through... So maybe I should work on that?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she agreed, "And maybe I will see if my oil knocks me out if I lick it."

"You don't have to," I said, "It was just a silly idea I had."

"But it may be good to know, just in case I ever get exposed some other way."

"That's true," I nodded.

"Nee-chan!" Satsuki's voice came from outside Tsu's phone's camera's range, "Can you help me dry my hair?"

"Just a minute," Tsu answered. Then she looked back at me and said regretfully, "I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," I told her, "Good night, Tsu."

"Good night, Izuku."

"Mom, I'm going to take a bath," I called out as soon as we disconnected.

"Alright," she answered.

I went into the bathroom, and filled the tub up, but only halfway. I turned the heater on for the water, and higher than normal. I hoped that would make it more difficult.

After cleaning myself, I stepped gingerly into the tub. It was long enough that, even if I laid flat across the bottom, I still would have had at least twenty centimeters to spare. The water was painfully hot, but not enough to scald me. I sat down at one end of the tub, and then got to work.

I activated Telekinetic Rampart. It created a wall at the far end of the tub. Then I pulled it closer. Scraping the water towards this end until it was almost up to the rim and spilling over. Next I activated Telekinetic Armor, trying to push the water as far from my skin as I could.

"Re-enable all alerts," I instructed.

**[Water leaks, slips, invades. It is hard to hold back. +1 Determination, Telekinetic Rampart skill improved (lvl 5)]**

Some of the liquid seeped though, splashing my chest. I clenched my fists and pushed it back away. Then it spread under the wall. I tried to scoop it up with my regular TK. The water rippled slightly, but I couldn't lift it. Or even move it. I dropped the wall, and then recreated it, pulling the water back towards me again.

I tried to ponder the difference. TK Rampart seemed to create a hard barrier, so it made sense that it would not have the same effect on water. But what was the difference between TK Armor, that it could push the water away from me, and Telekinesis, which could not lift or push the liquid? Neither one seemed solid.

Unfortunately, I was already tired, and the heat made it harder to concentrate. But I didn't miss the next alert.

**[Heat Resistance Skill unlock, condition 1/3 met.]**

"That's a new one," I murmured.

* * *

By the end of my bath, TK Armor had gone from level 11 to level 16, and TK Rampart from 4 to 12. Plus two more bumps of Determination, putting me right on the cusp of 50 points and a bonus Talent. And also two each for Endurance and Intuition. Unfortunately, halfway through I realized the heat was sapping my Energy in terms of Stamina, as well as my HP. So I turned off the heater. And I didn't really come up with any answers to the differences in my TK powers, or what else I needed to due to unlock Heat Resistance. Which was too bad, because it might have helped me figure out Cold Resistance for Tsu.

The early part of Tuesday's morning lessons seemed to fly by. Everyone was anticipating the chance to review the matches. Both our own, and our classmates. Some of my classmates were eager, while the rest of us had more of a nervous sort of anticipation.

"Alright," Aizawa-sensei looked at us sharply, "Before all of you get your chance, there are two specific performances I want to go over first. Kirishima."

The red-haired boy straightened in his chair.

"Your plan to rile up Shishida-kun and have him destroy the bomb was inspired, perfectly executed, and earned you the MVP," Aizawa told him, All Might nodding along. Kirishima started to smile...

"Don't ever do it again," Eraserhead added quickly and sharply.

"Sensei?" Kirishima sounded surprised.

"The disqualification by destroying the bomb was to prevent either team from taking the easy way out," our teacher explained, "While using that against the other team in a game is all well and good, but you can't count on something like that working in the real world. If it was a real bomb, and that would have set it off. Yanagi-chan could have set it off moving it like she did."

I glanced around. Yaoyorozu-san and Ami both appeared to know exactly what Aizawa-sensei was talking about. Mikoto was smirking. Iida-san and Koda-san were both taking notes. Everyone else just seemed to be considering the lecture.

"Second," Aizawa-sensei continued, "while getting your opponent to lose control is a tried and true battle strategy, you have to make sure you know your opponent before you use it. Or at least that there won't be collateral damage if you are wrong. You got a quick one minute explanation from someone who has known him for two weeks and only seen him use his Quirk in a game. That does not qualify. What if, instead of snapping him out of it, breaking the bomb had made him more angry? What if he continued to grow larger and stronger? What if he had a hybrid Quirk, and literally exploded in rage?"

"Midoriya," Aizawa-sensei suddenly shifted focus to me. And Gamer's Mind was the only thing keeping me from trembling.

"You caught one of Asui's wrists and taped her to a wall, and then ran off," he glared at me. I braced myself.

"Well done," he concluded gruffly.

"I will do better next..." I started. Then I blinked, and parroted Kirishima, "Sensei?"

"Unlike most anyone else here," he said, "You and Asui-chan do know each other. You had every reason to believe that would hold. And not every Villain you fight will be a mystery. Villains get away. And when they do, they usually come back. There is nothing wrong with exploiting that knowledge, if it is solid and actionable. But more importantly, you did what you needed to escape and return to your mission, while reasonably making sure she couldn't attack you from behind."

"Like Mic-sensei said in the exam," Ami murmured, but the class was quiet enough that her voice carried, "catching a thief when you are trying to save a child is not a win."

"Exactly," Eraserhead looked mildly impressed, "Too many Heroes get too caught up in fighting and capturing the Villain, and forget about their surroundings, civilians, or their original mission. Even though the Heroes could win this lesson by taking out both Villains, it's not a particularly rational solution. Just because they can't interfere anymore, doesn't mean you would be able to find and disable their weapon in time. That is something you all need to keep in mind."

"Okay!" All Might boomed the word in English, though I expected everyone knew what it meant.

"Now that we have got that out of the way," he continued, switching back to Japanese, "Let's see what everyone has come up with. In seat order, I want each of you to identify something you did well, something you did poorly or a mistake you made, and finally, what you intend to do to improve based on either or both of those. After your self-assessment, we will have a few minutes for the rest of your classmates to ask questions or offer brief, _constructive_ comments."

All Might put a lot of emphasis on the word 'constructive'. I didn't really think anyone would do otherwise. I mean, Todoroki-san was a bit cold. Iida-san was strict and somewhat hasty. Ashido-san seemed to sometimes speak without thinking. Mikoto could be a bit harsh.

Okay, maybe the reminder wasn't the worst idea.

"Go ahead, Aoyama-kun," Aizawa-sensei prompted.

"What I did well," Aoyama-san declared regally, "was my teamwork. I lent my partner my Quirk, I followed his plan. I participated, even though I thought he was going overboard. What I do poorly, was ultimately getting caught up in the excitement, and overusing my Quirk. Which, in turn, comes from my desire not to step out from under my sister's shadow."

"Why do you feel you are overshadowed by your sister?" Aizawa-sensei prompted, more gently than I had heard him speak before.

"Her Quirk is similar to mine, but far superior," Aoyama explained, "She shoots the same beam, but from the tips of her pointer fingers. Her beams, even together, are weaker. But she can shoot two targets at once. She can aim more easily. And because the beams are weaker and come from her fingers, she can shoot more, before it starts to hurt her. I even heard she has even learned to make her lasers curver slightly."

"You heard?" I mused.

"Oui," he nodded, "Minako, she went to Hero school in London, living with our granmama. She graduates in two months, and already has a year long sidekick position lined up in the UK, after which she may return to Japan."

"And then, how do you intend to overcome that?" All Might prompted carefully.

"I am not sure," the blonde boy's normal royal aura faded at the admission.

"You may want to talk to Hound Dog-sensei," Aizawa suggested. Then he looked at the rest of us. And some eyes turned my way.

"Well, what's your workout routine?" Kirishima-san immediately ask, half flexing his right arm. Aoyama-san looked at him like he was speaking Fren... err, like he was speaking Hindi.

"Your belt," I asked, "It holds back your, umm, laser, right? And also lets it out? Do you know how it works? Maybe the support staff could find a way to use it to split the beam up..."

* * *

It was finally my turn.

"What did I do well?" I repeated the question. Hearing what everyone else had said, had me double and triple guessing myself.

"Well, I suppose I worked well with Tsuburaba-san, buying him a chance to sneak past Tsuyu," I said, "And then also distracting Bondo-san. And I did okay fighting Tsuyu, too. Though like she suggested, part of that was because she didn't think to use some of her powers."

"As for what I did badly," I continued, "I guess if taking Aizawa-sensei's words into consideration, the biggest mistake was that I got caught. Though, thinking back, I probably could have used Tsuyu's trap against her if I hadn't been in such a hurry. As for what I am doing about it, since the liquid glue was able to overwhelm my defenses, I started practicing using them against water yesterday."

"And does anyone have anything for Midoriya-kun," Aizawa-sensei asked blandly, gesturing at Kirishima.

"What is your workout routine? And your diet?" the red-head asked. I was not surprised, since he had asked all of the guys and most of the girls, about how they ate and exercised.

"Well, for breakfast I usually have cereal and fruit on weekdays, and a more traditional Japanese breakfast on the weekends. For dinner, mostly it is just whatever my mom cooks, depending on what we are in the mood for and what is on sale at the market. Though she does make this really good pork cutlet katsudon, with bacon and ham, too."

"I don't really have a workout routine," I continued, "especially since classes started here. Before that, Tsu and I used to go to the park. And we just did whatever we felt like, martial arts or parkour or target practice. Sometimes yoga or swimming. Though I did jog almost every day, and wear exercise weights the whole time."

"How much weight?" Aizawa-sensei asked.

"15 kilograms on each arm and leg," I told him, "and another 25 on my vest."

"And you were talking about martial arts yesterday with Kendo-san," Ojiro-san said, "Perhaps you would be willing to tell us who your master is?"

"Oh, umm, I don't have one," I admitted, "I learned from manuals. And there was those old American film, where the main character worked in a theater and learned kung fu by mimicking movies. I don't have a giant projection screen, but I still tried to do the same thing."

"You learned all of that from books and movies?" he prompted incredulously.

"Mostly. That, and practice."

"Is that even possible?" Ojiro-san didn't seem to believe me. I wasn't that surprised. It wasn't like I could tell him about my Skill points.

"Well, someone had to come up with the moves in the first place, right?" Sero mused, "At least these two had some references to go off."

"Actually," Tsu pointed out, "I didn't read any of the books and only watched some of the movies. Izuku taught me most of what I know. Besides most of the moves tailored to my Quirk."

"So, are you really using your telekinesis to manipulate your muscles?" Hagakure-san demanded. I frowned at her.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I told her, "I mean, I do use it to reinforce and strengthen myself. Is that what you mean?"

"No, like using your power to actually change your muscles," she said, "Muscles get stronger when they get damaged and healed, right? So you could do that directly with your powers."

"Whoa, that sounds really dangerous," my eyes widened as I thought about that, "I wouldn't be able to see what I am doing, and don't have that fine of control, to work on individual cells. It might be possible, but I'm definitely not there yet."

I noticed more than a few of my classmates looked disappointed at that. Specific classmates...

* * *

_"So, no enhancing massages," Ochako whispered to Ami in relief, after class let out and most of the others left._

_"Not yet," the bluette agreed gratefully, "However going around like this feels sneaky and disingenuous."_

_"What are you thinking?" Ochako asked._

_"Something I learned from a story I read. The direct approach."_

* * *

Tsu, Cassandra, and I went to All Might's office after classes let out. Mom was going into the office today. We decided to save money on the train, and we would just let her be pulled into the dungeon when we entered.

"For today," All Might took charge once we were inside his reflection, "I was hoping we would be able to defeat another fifteen opponents."

"We only beat five last time," Mom reminded him cautiously.

"True, Miss Inko," he agreed, "But we are also stronger than last time. And thanks to leveling up and putting points into my Endurance, I can hold this form longer now. To be honest, since we cleared that pencil, I find myself very curious to see what the bonus will be for defeating twenty enemies in my dungeon."

"We will see how it goes," Mom said one last time.

"Agreed," All Might agreed, "Though if they are all like this, we might be able to go through more than fifteen."

All Might was looking at the villain who had just emerged. He was barely taller than me, and pudgy, with stringy black hair.

"Who is that Izuku?" Tsuyu asked.

"I don't recognize him," I said, disappointed in myself.

"I'm not surprised," All Might comforted me, "Even I don't know his name. He was one of the first criminals I stopped when I returned to Japan. A petty thief, with a minor Kinetic Absorption Quirk."

The mook saw us, growled incoherently, and charged. In the process he drew a knife. My mom gestured at him, and the next second, she was holding said knife.

"Gondor Smash!" I shouted, following it up with, "Analyze."

**[Anonymous Crook  
**No-one remembers him. In bad shape. But his Quirk resists physical damage.  
**Level: 70  
Health: 768/768  
Stamina 640/640]**

Then the sharpened blade of Ki hit him. The attack cut right through his defense, and he lost almost a fifth of his HP.

The crook stopped and looked at his empty hand. And then at the wound across his belly. He glared at us, and took out a taser. My mom actually rolled her eyes, and then disarmed him again.

"Asgard Smash!" This time I hit him the the blunt attack of Ki Blast. It did about the same damage to him.

"How was that different from your Chicago Smash?" All Might asked, as the mook froze nervously.

"After I named my Ki Slice attack," I said sheepishly, "I decided I should consider renaming the other ones. To be a little more unique."

"Maybe you should finish this guy off," Tsuyu said, as the crook decided to bolt, "Since it will be tough for the rest of us."

"I was going to test my telekinetic attack..."

* * *

We had cleared fourteen enemies, and were still in pretty good shape. My Energy was just under half, and we had no major injuries. Tsu, Cassandra, and I each gained three levels, Mom gained two, and All Might gained one. But since we finished the doppelganger of Venom Chainsaw, the campus around us had been very quiet.

"I was thinking," Tsu suddenly said, "When we first entered All Might's dungeon, it said there was already a mid-boss spawned right? So why haven't we run into him or her or it yet?"

"Actually," an unfamiliar and soft voice said, "I've been watching you the whole time."

We all jumped as a figure emerged from All Might's shadow. He was of average height, and skinny. Skinny to the point he almost looked ill. Cassandra appeared to be as jarred as I was, as neither of our respective powers had detected him.

"Analyze."

**[First Holder  
**Mysterious figure with a deep connection to Toshinori Yagi, even though the two have never met.  
**Level: 81  
Health: 1069/1069  
Stamina: 1503/903  
Psions: 2677/2051]**

His Stamina and Psions were above their maximum values. Was that some sort of factor of his Quirk?

First Holder held up his hands, openly and palms forward, the universal gesture for peaceful intent. I remembered the dojo leader from the kung fu book, and relaxed. It seemed like not all enemies are inherently or immediately hostile.

"I don't mean you any harm," he admitted, "In fact, I would say I am here to help you, Yagi-kun."

Mom and Tsu both frowned at the familiar form of address. Especially given the mid-boss looked to be about ten years younger than All Might.

"Who are you?" the Symbol of Peace asked. The mid-boss only inclined his head towards me.

"He's called 'First Holder'," I told All Might. Who looked at me, then at the mid-boss in obvious shock. The specter just smiled kindly and nodded.

"So then, we have to fight you," All Might said doubtfully.

"No," First Holder shook his head, "Frankly, I am no match for Yagi-kun. Rather, I am interested in the potential of those two, and would request a chance to spar with them."

The mysterious man gestured at Cassandra, then at me.

"Potential?" All Might-sensei asked, "As in..."

First Holder bobbed his head again.

"Interesting," All Might suddenly boomed, slipping back into his Hero voice, "Of course, it is up to them."

He didn't look dangerous, yet there was something setting my nerves on edge. Maybe it was how All Might reacted. I glanced over at Cassandra, who seemed hesitant as well. She met my eyes, and then nodded. I returned the gesture.

"We will do it," I told him.

"Then we will watch," All Might agreed, "Though if things get out of hand, I will step in."

His tone made all of us shiver, even though it was directed at our enemy. First Holder only smiled and inclined his head again.

"But then in the meantime," Yagi-sensei's voice softened, and he began to let off steam, literally, "I will take a chance to rest."

He, Mom, and Tsu all moved off to the side, but kept watching us closely. It wasn't a huge surprise. All Might was a veteran Hero, and while he seemed to trust this mid-boss, Mom and Tsu had little reason to do so. Other than trusting the Symbol of Peace, I guess.

Cassandra and I faced off against First Holder. We all dropped into fighting stances.

Cassandra and I had only fought together three times now... More if you count individual battles or the last round of Lions and Gazelles. Either way, I was starting to get an idea of her styles. She was poised to take on a fast opponent. She thought this First Holder would be a quicker and more controlled adversary.

Our opponent's footwork said he was ready to face multiple enemies. But it was also an aggressive stance.

I got ready for a strong foe. I wasn't sure why at first, given his appearance. But maybe that was it? He reminded me of All Might. Not in his face or coloring, or anything like that. No, his slender, emaciated figure was like how Yagi Toshinori looked right now. Was that their connection? Was this First Holder inflicted with the same unusual poisoning as our teacher? Had they both fought the same villain?

First Holder began to glow with a soft white light. Then he pushed off. He shot at Cassandra with a speed that would have impressed Iida-san. She was already preparing to dodge.

"Drive 3!" I bumped my TK Aura up to the next level, and dashed forward to intercept him. His fist was aimed at Cassandra's chin. She twisted her head and shoulders outside his path. She also pushed his arm further away with both of her palms. I arrived an instant later, launching a jumping roundhouse kick at his left shoulder. Or maybe his head, if Cassandra forced him close enough to me.

She didn't. In fact, her whole weight and strength on his extended right arm barely budged it. And didn't move the rest of him at all. He raised his left, catching my leg on his bicep and wrist. I was stronger than Cassandra with Drive 3, and I didn't move him either. I only shaved off a few points from his Health. And it felt harder than kicking one of the redwoods in Endoru.

He flexed lightly, throwing both of us back.

* * *

We had technically already lost our sparring match with First Holder six times over. That was how many lethal or incapacitating blows he would have landed on Cassandra. Had he not stopped each one before it hit. Even then, just the force of his punches and kicks was enough to chip away at our HP.

Oh, and me? I would have been taken out eight times.

He wasn't as good as us. In terms of pure martial arts skill, I was a few steps ahead of him, and Cassandra was leaps and bounds ahead of either one of us. But his physical abilities far outstripped ours, and our attacks, while more frequently successful, did a lot less damage. From what I had seen in All Might's Dungeon, having a large level gap seemed to translate into some automatic damage reduction. I hoped that didn't also apply in the real world.

On the plus side, as the spar dragged on, my physical abilities and martial arts skills were improving at a a steady clip.

"You two should stop holding back," First Holder chided us, "I am not a real person. I am a product of Midoriya-san's power and Yagi-kun's soul. And frankly, you won't beat me like this. Keep this up much longer, and I will knock you both out. You need to use all the weapons at your disposal."

I suddenly stopped and stepped back, asking, "May we have a moment?"

First Holder looked almost relieved, and nodded.

"Cassandra, do you know any weapon styles?" I asked.

\Yes,/ she answered, \many, though I don't like to use most of them, and don't have any weapons./

"What about this?" I asked, "Can you use this?"

I opened my inventory, and took out the purple-heart tonfa. I held it out to her.

Cassandra's eyes widened as she took the weapon. She held it, and spun it experimentally. Then went through a series of quick forms, her amazement steadily growing.

\Can I borrow this?/ she asked. I looked over at Tsu and Mom, who signalled their understanding and agreement.

"You can have it," I told her, "In fact, I think I was given that, to give to you."

"Are you ready?" First Holder prompted kindly.

"No, one more thing," I answered, "Drive 4. Ki Reinforcement, Strength and Quickness."

"Izuku," Mom chided me worriedly.

"I have to learn to do this," I told her, "When better than here and now, against an obviously superior opponent, who is not trying to kill me?"

My arms and legs creaked with every move. But I wasn't attacking, or pushing myself. Yet. So I wasn't taking damage. Yet. Using them together, my strength and speed were not quite double what they had been with just Drive 3. I hoped it would be enough.

"Round two," Yagi-sensei boomed in his Hero voice, despite still being in his true form, "Fight!"

I went first this time. Charged straight for him. Rathering than the karate or kung fu I had been focusing on, I switched to boxing. Two quick right jabs to his shoulder, then a hard left cross to his chin.

**[-5 Health]**

It hurt me, but all three hit, and more importantly, took a fifty-three points off of his Health.

**[First Holder  
Health: 702/1069  
Stamina: 811/903  
Psions: 2677/2051]**

I dropped and slid to the side. I peppered his left side with jabs and feints, keeping him off balance. Cassandra moved into the gap. His counter was directed at her, but the spinning bludgeon punished him for it, without losing any of its durability in return. Cassandra stabbed the short end of the tonfa into his gut, and then whirled it into the shoulder I had been pounding.

**[First Holder  
Health: 643/1069  
Stamina: 810/903  
Psions: 2677/2051]**

* * *

"Okay," he stopped, holding up his hands like when we had first met him.

**[First Holder  
Health: 88/1069  
Stamina: 412/903  
Psions: 2674/2051]**

I let out a ragged breath and mumbled, "Drive 2. Deactivate KI Reinforcement." I was down under a quarter Health now, mostly my own fault. And I still didn't feel like I was getting a handle on using Ki and TK together.

"Well done," he said. Then he looked at All Might, and continued, "Either one would be a good choice. Cain-san's agility and control are something that is sorely lacking. And Midoriya-san's power... His self healing would also be a good gain, and I would be very curious to see how The Gamer fits with it."

All Might considered that thoughtfully. The rest of us just looked confused.

"Well, then, I wish you all good luck," First Holder said, vanishing in a cloud of steam. But not without leaving something behind.

There was a pile of five scrolls. And under them, a second tonfa. It was purpleheart and blackened titanium, like the first one. But this one, the metal had a pattern of waves, instead of flames.

"I think we can all agree where this goes, kero," Tsuyu picked up the weapon and handed it to Cassandra. The mute girl ran the paired weapons through a quick set of moves, and then thanked us.

"Are these what you mentioned before?" All Might asked.

"Analyze."

**[Scroll of Physical Resistance - Toshinori Yagi**  
A rare drop _usually_ only found in true skill books from 5:tXaa. But it appears OfA was able to break the rules. Acts as a skill book for the bonded individual.  
**Durability: 1/1  
Quality: 0/7  
Cannot be strengthened.]**

"Yes, they are skill scrolls," I agreed, "One for each of us."

I wondered what second bit of garbled text, 'OfA' was. Was it something related to All Might, or First Holder? Or maybe something tied to me? I guess it didn't really matter, until The Gamer decided to stop concealing it.

I handed each scroll to its respective owner. Tsu, Mom, and I didn't hesitate to use ours.

**[Skill book used. Physical Resistance skill improved (lvl 30).]**

Cassandra tucked her new toys into her belt, and then used the scroll. Her face twisted up like she had bitten an especially sour lemon.

When All Might used the item, he was surrounded by a swirl of light. Unlike the rest of us, he didn't seem to experience any discomfort.

"This is different," he said, showing us his alert screen

**[Skill book used.  
**Source Synergy Stipend Spent **  
Skill Physical Resistance unlocked (lvl 2).]**

"The Gamer does seem to like alliteration," I sighed.

"I'm more curious about the fact that All Might didn't already have Physical Resistance," Tsu pointed out.

"Well, when I transform into my Muscle form," Yagi-sensei explained, "I have bonus skill called Global Resistance instead."

"But I would have thought you have been hit enough to unlock Physical Resistance," she pressed.

"Maybe having Global Resistance kept those hits from counting towards Physical Resistance," Mom suggested.

"Well, you didn't have Physical Resistance, either, Tsu," I reminded her, "And you've definitely taken more physical damage than I did to unlock the skill. So maybe I was only able to unlock it without a Talent because of Gamer's Body."

\Or you just haven't taken enough damage while in Izuku's party,/ Cassandra said, \and it doesn't count when we don't have the indirect access to The Gamer./

"Either way, we all have it now," All Might said, "And we may want to leave before any additional Mooks or Bosses find us."

"Exit Dungeon!"

**[Toshinori Yagi Dungeon Progress!**  
**Defeated 20 enemies: +1 Affinity **  
**Defeated mid-boss: Attribute Balancing]**

"What does this mean?" All Might asked, as we all stared at the screen.

"Let me see," I mumbled, "System."

I immediately dove into the manual, and sure enough, there were three new entries.

"Okay, Attribute Balancing is simple enough," I explained, "It adds one point each to your three lowest Attributes, randomly picked in the case of a tie. Affinity gives you a bonus to one Attribute or Skill Set. Specifically, a five percent growth bonus, and plus one latent boost to it."

"And a Skill 'Set'?" Mom prompted.

"Just what it sounds like," I answered, "A set of related skills. Like the five math skills, or all the kung fu skills."

\It would seem like an Attribute Affinity is a better choice,/ Cassandra offered.

"Not necessarily," I shook my head, "That latent boost isn't part of your actual stats. So in the case of skills, it is outside the normal limit, allowing you to get the skill higher than the usual maximum of 100, or 140 if it is limit broken. I'd say it is about even, either way."

"What one are you going to pick, sensei?" Tsu mused.

"All thing considered, it seems like Endurance is the way to go," he answered. I closed the Dungeon window, and a second window appeared in front of Yagi-sensei. He hit the third option from the top, and the alert disappeared.

"All Might, your phone," Mom pointed out to him. The office phone on his desk was blinking. He lifted the receiver, and hit a button. He listened, a frown growing ever deeper.

"Young Midoriya," he looked at me, "The principal would like to speak with you. As soon as we are finished here. And he asked that you come alone."

* * *

"You asked to see me, sir?" I said after knocking and opening the door.

"Ah, Midoriya-kun," the mouse... dog... bear... principal Nezu smiled and hopped out of his chair. He padded over to me, just over half of my height.

"Thank you for coming," he told me.

"Of course," I agreed anxiously. Thanks mostly to Gamer's Mind I wasn't panicking, but I still was wondering why he wanted to see me.

"I like to meet with my students," he rambled, leading me to chair by his desk, before retaking his own, elevated seat.

"Unfortunately, I don't always have the time," he continued, "Due to my responsibilities, both as the principal of UA, and to the larger community. And of course, you students are also so busy. Trying to eke out some time to be children and have fun and friends, while still completing the curriculum. While I often wish I could be young again, I do not envy you."

I silently thanked All Might for warning me about the principal's tendency to speak at length.

"However, that is not why I asked you here," he suddenly turned serious.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked evenly.

"About your power, and Toshinori-kun," Nezu answered, "You see, he confirmed for me what I had already suspected. That you are an Irregular. Toshinori-kin also told me that you think you can help him with his injuries. So, naturally, I have been considering your powers, and how you might do that. If you would indulge my speculation? And answer or confirm whatever you are comfortable with?"

I nodded.

"Your Quirk is listed as Tactile Telekinesis," he said, "And you have definitely exhibited that power amply. However, from everything I know know about psionic types, the Telekinetic discipline is not able to heal. It can help natural healing and keep injuries from getting worse by pulling flesh and bone back together. But restoring lost and already healed tissue? That is more in the realm of Psychometabolism. Of the four disciplines..."

"Five," I interjected automatically.

"Five?" he prompted, a gleam in his eye.

"Psychokinesis," I started, "the ability to move matter and energy. Telepathy, the ability to effect the mind. Clairsentience, the ability to know things. Psi-biology, the ability to effect cells and biological processes. And Metapsionics, the ability to use effect psionics and other sorts of metaphysical powers."

"So I was correct," Nezu said, "You are a rare, multi-discipline type psionic. To the point you have a power set even I was not aware of."

"I have started to learn Telepathy and Clairsentience," I offered without directly confirming or denying his theory, "For me at least, Psy-biology seems to be a combination of the first three disciplines, only with its own distinct spin on them."

"Telekinesis to move cells," he mused, "Telepathy to stimulate them. And some form of microscopic clairvoyance to see what you are doing. Close, though not quite enough on its own, is that right?"

"That is how it seems to me," I confirmed.

"Then I am guessing, that like other Psy-biology users, you need a firm scientific grounding if you are going to use that power properly."

"Yes," I told him. He considered it for a moment. Then he addressed me regretfully.

"I don't think you have the requisite knowledge," he said directly, "Or that you would be be able to learn enough about biology, chemistry, and human anatomy in the time frame you gave to Toshinori-kun."

"I have..." I started to protest, but he held up a paw.

"I, on the other hand, am both much smarter than you, and have a stronger foundation of knowledge on which to begin building."

"Principal Nezu?" I wasn't sure what he meant. I mean, he seemed to be offering to study medicine in my place. But what good would that do?

"There is a telepath I am aware of," he said, "He lived almost sixty years ago, in Mexico. He had an ability he called Skill Share. He was able to use the skills of others, and lend them his skills. Basically transfer the knowledge, without the baggage of memories. If you are a universal psion, you should be able to develop a similar power."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"I propose you attempt to develop that power," Nezu explained, "And the basics of Psy-biology, without worrying about the additional overhead of becoming a multiple disciplinary medical doctor as well. Then when we are both ready, we can combine our abilities, to save the Symbol of Peace. What do you say?"

"You would be willing to do that?" I asked him optimistically.

"I could ask the same of you," he countered happily. Then his expression darkened, "All Might cannot be allowed to die. For reasons far greater than what you are aware of."

I didn't argue, suspecting the sort of information he was burdened with. Especially if he already knew about people like me.

"I think it is a better idea, sir," I told him. Then I lifted out of my chair, and offered a hand to him. He shook it. Then he frowned again, but this one looked more silly than dark.

"Now I just have to figure out how to get Recovery Girl on board," he pondered.

"Do you need me any more, sir?"

"No, have a good evening Midoriya-kun. She won't want to reopen already healed wounds. But she is the best nurse for the job, even before one considers her powers..."

I slipped out as quickly as I could. And was overcome with a sense of relief.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday. Our third Wednesday at UA. All Might was with 1-B today, so for our Hero Essentials course, Aizawa-sensei had us redo the Quirk Apprehension test. Two and half weeks might not have seemed like a lot, but we all noticeably improved our scores, even if the rankings didn't change much. That said, some of us had improved more than others. Cassandra, Tsu, and I were getting more than a few looks. From Aizawa-sensei as well as our classmates.

After school, the study group met. And after that, as I got ready to leave campus (Tsu having left early because of her sister's Quirk headaches again), I was met by two welcome faces.

"Izuku-kun," Ami bowed slightly.

"Hi, Izuku," Ochako said happily.

"Ami, Ochako," I greeted them, "Are you getting ready to go home?"

"Actually," Mizuno countered, "We were waiting for you."

"Really?" I blinked, "What for?"

"We wanted to ask if we could start training with you," Ochako explained, "All three of you."

"Training with us?" I parroted uncertainly.

"You and Tsuyu have been working out together for months," Ami said, "Almost a year if my memories and observations are correct. And since you started UA, Cain-san appears to have joined your group. We were hoping you would have room for the two of us."

If I removed All Might and Mom from the party, they could certainly join. But that wasn't what they were asking.

"We are all trying to be Heroes," Ochako added, "And while Ami and I have great Quirks, we know that we both need to train our bodies more. And maybe learn some martial arts, too."

She pantomimed throwing a few quick punches, unknowingly illustrating how far she had to go.

"We will try not to slow you down too much," Ami said softly.

I thought about it. Was I willing to trust these two with my secret? I was still getting to know them, but I strongly felt that I could. But what about All Might's secret? Though I suppose they could train with us, without telling them about his injuries. Or, we could just do normal training, without the benefit of The Gamer and Dungeons. Like Tsu and I had at first. But would the others object? And what about helping All Might, by clearing his Dungeon and leveling him up?

They seemed to take my silence as a 'no', Ami looking a bit defeated, and Ochako starting to fidget.

"If not," Uraraka suddenly said, "Maybe we could just all hang out together? Like the arcade, Mikoto said she met you there. We're all friends, right? So we wanted to spend more time together."

I looked at them suspiciously, "Did you not really want to train?"

"No!" they both insisted immediately and in unison. Then Ami continued, "We definitely want to become stronger. And we discussed approaching Aizawa-sensei if you said no..."

Ochako shivered.

"... but to be honest, part of this, a fairly large part, is wanting to get to know you better... and Tsu, and to become freinds with Cain-san," the bluette concluded.

"That part sounds good to me," I reassured them, "And training with beginners isn't always bad. Part of the reason masters teach is to make sure they don't forget the basics and pick up bad habits. I just hesitated, because it's not only my decision to make. But let me think about it, and talk to them. And I'll give you an answer on Friday at the latest. Is that okay?"

They both nodded.

"And in the meantime," I said, a bit of nervousness creeping in, "I need to stop at the bookstore, they have another karate manaul I ordered. Plus I need to get the new Weekly Jump. Would you two... maybe like to come, too? Hang out and look at books for a while?"

"Sure," Ochako agreed immediately. And Ami looked as happy as I would have been if someone had asked me to go to the new Avengers movie.

* * *

"So what do you think?" I asked.

Tsu and Cassandra had already given their approval to any kind of training with Ami and Ochako. Even if it meant mundane practice. Tsu thought it would be good to tell them the whole truth, while Cassandra was neutral.

All Might was also okay with cutting back one of the three or four days each week the five of us had been spending in Dungeons. He was also up for bringing those two in and doing more normal workouts. Or even including them in our special workouts, if I agreed. Though he was not willing to tell them his secret until he knew them better.

That just left Mom.

"Hmm," she paused to consider, "You said we should keep the number of people who know about The Gamer small, and I agree. Telling them would bring it up to seven. Is that still small? On the other hand, I met Mizuno-san at the funeral, and I think you can trust her. I also understand you not wanting to keep secrets from your friends. And wanting to be fair if you agree to train them. I know all too well what an advantage access to The Gamer is."

She smiled at me.

"Ultimately, it is your decision, Izuku," she put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I trust you to make the right one, and will stand by you either way."

"Thanks, Mom," I hugged her, "I think I'll..."

**[Quest Alert**  
**A New Fantastic Point of View**  
Complete Level I of Reflective Dungeon: Izuku Midoriya. Do so with a full party, not including any of the following: Inko Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui, Toshinori Yagi/All Might, Cassandra Cain.  
**Rewards:**  
Talent: ? ?  
Talent: ? ?  
Talent: ? ?  
Talent: ? ?  
**Failure Penalties:**  
The reward talents are normally not available until higher levels and you must purchase them on your own.  
Feelings of guilt and a smaller circle of friends.  
**Time Limit: 5 days  
(Accept) (Decline)]**

"I apologize for not asking your opinion, mysterious power behind The Gamer," I said sincerely. Then I hit accept.

**[Trust and Friendship are a beautiful thing. Charisma +1]**

* * *

**Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:**

**Level: 13 → 16 **  
**Max Health: 406 → 542 **  
**Max Energy: 602 → 831 **

**Attributes:**  
**(S)trength: 43 → 45 **  
**(A)gility: 40 → 43 **  
**(E)ndurance: 40 → 47 **  
**(Q)uickness: 43 → 47 **  
**(W)it: 40 → 40 **  
**(I)ntuition: 40 → 42 **  
**(C)harisma: 25 → 27 **  
**(D)etermination: 46 → 49 **  
**(L)uck: 13 → 16 **

**Unspent Points**  
**Attribute: 36 → 54 **  
**Skill: 15 → 24 **  
**Talent: 1 → 3 **

**Skills:**  
**Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 38 → 42 **  
**Dodge (A): 24 → 26 **  
**Basic Karate (A): 33 → 37 **  
**Boxing (S): 25 → 29 **  
**Parkour (A/Q): 32 → 34 **  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 25 → 30 **  
**Acrobatics (A): 16 → 19 **  
**Ki Detection (D/I): 20 → 22 **  
**Ki Blast (D/W): 14 → 16 **  
**Ki Slice (D/W): 15 → 16 **  
**Ki Healing (D/E): 18 → 19 **  
**Ki Reinforcement (D): 35 → 37 **  
**Tactile TK (I/D): 13 → 14 **  
**Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 11 → 19 **  
**Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 20 → 26 **  
**Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 15 → 18 **  
**Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 10 → 14 **  
**Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 11 → 14 **  
**ASL (W/A): 9 → 10 **  
**JSL (W/A): 10 → 12 **  
**Telekinetic Rampart (I/E): 4 → 12 **  
**Empathy (C/I): 3 → 5 **  
**Paralysis Resistance (E/D): 2 → 3**

**Active Quests:**  
**Save the Symbol of Peace - Percent Complete: ? - Time Limit: 108 days**  
**A New Fantastic Point of View - Percent Complete: 0% - Time Limit: 5 days**

* * *

_**Author's Note**: I was thinking of another Omake, but after how well the last few have faired, plus how unexpectedly popular the subject of the omake has proven, I scrapped it. Also, CherryInTheSun is going to do a sketch of Jirou in her costume from this story, for her September Patre0ns, if anyone is interested._


	20. Chapter 19

"Uh, hi," I said, my nerves not showing, "Thank you all for coming."

I was standing to one side of All Might's desk, the Symbol of Peace seated behind it. And standing between the desk and the door, showing varying degrees of confusion, anticipation, and worry, were Ami, Ochako, Mikoto, and Yaoyorozu-san. It was Thursday, after class let out. At lunch I had sent them each a text (I had the numbers of all of the core members of the study group), asking them to meet me here, and not tell anyone.

"Sure," Ochako said brightly. Though her smile flickered.

"Of course," Ami nodded nervously.

"Sure," Mikoto also said, though there was an edge to her voice, "But what's going on?"

Yaoyorozu didn't say anything, but her frown seemed to indicate she agreed with the electrokinetic.

"Yesterday," I answered, "You two asked if you could join in our training. That is, me, Tsu, and Cassandra, but also my Mom, and sometimes All Might-sensei."

Ochako's eyes widened, but the other three studied me more closely.

"Well, I wanted to ask if the four of you were interested in joining us," I continued, but quickly held up my hand to forestall them answering.

"Before you say anything, please let me finish. This training, it works for me, and four other people, which is why I am asking all four of you. But it is also a secret. Before you say yes, I have to ask you to promise not to tell anyone outside of the nine of us about this."

"Then..." Yaoyorozu's frown deepened.

"It's not anything illegal or amoral," I said, remembering her comment the first day of the study group, "That's part of why I wanted it you to come here. So All Might could vouch for me."

"It is true," he agreed loudly, "I have been a party to Izuku's training method. And I can guarantee that it is entirely above board. If definitely unusual."

"Then why is it such a secret?" Mikoto asked suspiciously.

"Well," I considered, "If I told you my wifi password, there wouldn't be anything wrong with me having one or sharing it with my friends. But if you told a bunch of people, one of them might waste our bandwidth. Or worse, share it with someone else who would misuse it."

She did that combination nod and shrug, indicating her understanding.

"But even if it is legal," I told them, "It isn't entirely safe. We haven't had any major injuries yet. But we have all had at least some bumps and scrapes. Except my mom. There is always a chance someone could get really hurt."

"We could get hurt in class," Ami pointed out.

"Yeah, we are all studying to be Heroes," Ochako agreed.

"If we were risk averse, we would not be at UA," Yaoyorozu smiled for the first time. And Mikoto smirked confidently.

"Still, you should all think about this," I advised them, "Consider it tonight, if you are willing to keep this secret and undergo risky training. And if you decide you are interested, we can meet up tomorrow, and I'll tell you the rest. And give you a sample of it. D... does that sound good to all of you?"

"If you do wish to join in," All Might announced, "You can return here school tomorrow. And please change into your costumes first, to save on time."

The girls all started to leave. Except Ami. She stepped close, and gave me a determined look. It was both strangely fierce, given what I knew of her, and endearingly cute.

"Izuku-kun," she said, "I don't need to think on it. I wanted to be stronger. I know I need that to become a Hero, and I decided to do that. And like I said, I want to get to know you, and Tsuyu-chan and Cain-san better. Even if it is only you, that is still good."

Then she whispered something I didn't catch. She bowed, and turned back to the others. The other three girls were giving her looks I couldn't quite read.

* * *

_"What do you think it is?" Momo asked Mikoto, though it was obvious the question was also directed at herself. Ami and Ochako had already split off, traveling in different directions. But Misaka and Yaoyorozu rode the same train, at least as far as the Doromundo Kass station._

_"What is what?" the shorter girl countered, "Do you mean Ami's crush?"_

_"No, this training," Momo shook her head, "secret training for Midoriya-kun plus four."_

_"Honestly," Mikoto answered, "I was thinking maybe a VR system. He mentioned his dad is a computer scientist, so maybe he got his son some experimental tech."_

_"But then why would we need our costumes?" Momo argued._

_"Familiarity?" Mikoto shrugged, Then added, "Do you have a better theory?"_

_"I was thinking maybe they were going out as Vigilantes," the black-haired lady said, "And that the numbers limit was both so we would be harder to catch, and would have more direct experience. But I don't want to think that All Might would lie to us."_

_"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Mikoto got in the last word, almost daring her classmate to back out._

* * *

I wasn't surprised when all four of them chose to come. And all of them were already in their costumes, meaning they probably didn't come to decline. I was also in costume, and had brought a book, which sat on All Might's desk. My Christmas present from my dad, though it hadn't arrived until February. It was another programming textbook, this one about SQL. But it was also a skill book, so I could put it to use here.

"We're all here," Mikoto said, "We all want in."

"And you promise to keep it secret?" I prompted, "To not talk to it with anyone who doesn't already know. Which would be the four of you, me, All Might, my Mom, Tsuyu, and Cassandra?"

"I promise," Yaoyorozu-san said firmly.

"Of course," Ochako agreed. Ami nodded.

"Yes, yes," Mikoto sounded annoyed, "We'll keep your secret."

"Okay," I sighed in relief, "In that case, I decided it will be fastest to give you a quick, trial run. Party Disband. Party Invite: Mizuno Ami, Misaka Mikoto, Uraraka Ochako, Yaoyorozu Momo."

They each reacted with varying levels of shock, when the pop up windows appeared in front of them. All Might looked amused, though he couldn't see the interface now that he was temporarily out of my party.

"Please press 'Accept'," he told them before I could. But it was probably more reassuring, coming from him. They all did; Mikoto aggressively, Yaoyorozu-san and Ami cautiously. And Ochako just hit the button. And, me, I put my hand on the book.

"Create Reflective Dungeon."

* * *

The book's dungeon was pretty shallow, only forty total enemies. The terrain made it look like we were inside a computer, and the enemies were all insects, albeit insects with smooth black armor, highlighted by glowing lines of either aggressive red or sickly green. The regular enemies were mantises and beetles, while the mid boss was a dragonfly. They were all about the same size as us, and only dropped cash. And their levels were only 12 or 13. The boss was a wasp the size of a small truck, and it was level 15. It also dropped a taser.

As we went through the Dungeon, I explained about my power, and the parts they had access to while in the party. I told them about how we fought enemies in Dungeons, to both improve our skills normal, and to level up.

At the start of the Dungeon, Ochako and Ami were both level 11, and they increased to level 14. Mikoto had gone from level 15 to level 17. Since the first time I Analyzed her, Yaoyorozu-san had increased to level 17. Inside the book, she and I each gained one level.

When we exited the Dungeon, I was a bit surprised. Firstly, because All Might had brought a small table into his office and five folding chairs. He had moved the book to the table, so we reappeared around it. Secondly, because my Mom had arrived while we were in the Dungeon. She was sitting in one of the normal chairs next to All Might's desk, and they were talking.

"Welcome back," All Might greeted us, bright and loud but also slightly worried, "How did it go?"

"I think it went good," I told him, "The enemies weren't that tough, and Ami and Ochako managed to close the gap a bit. Everyone seemed to take it well."

"'Take it well' he says," Mikoto grimaced.

"Even after experiencing it, it does seem a bit incredible," Yaoyorozu agreed.

"It was amazing," Ochako said, "Though the giant bugs were a bit creepy."

"I never imagined," Ami said softly.

"And what is the status of the skill book?" All Might asked.

"Analyze."

**[Structured Query Concepts I**  
A textbook explaining SQL code and design concepts.  
**Durability: 39/40 **  
**Quality: 2/7 **  
**Rank: + **  
**Rank Bonus:**  
Additional skill (Mathematics, Advanced)**]**

"It went up five ranks like expected," I told him, "And it looks like it will also improve one of my math skills, too."

"Can we see it?" Ami asked, fascinated.

I touched the book again.

**[This book contains the skills SQL Coding, Database Design, and Mathematics, Advanced. Learning them will consume the book. Proceed with learning these skills?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I let them all look at the prompt, though Ami was the most interested. Then I hit 'Accept', and the book disintegrated. That got a bit more of their attention.

**[Skill book used. **  
**Mathematics, Advanced skill improved (lvl 5).**  
**Skill SQL Coding (lvl 1) unlocked.**  
**Skill Database Design (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

Ami also looked at that screen. Then she sighed.

"Wishing you could do that, too?" Mikoto teased her gently.

"I don't know," the bluette admitted, "It does seem much easier. But I also like reading."

"So if you can only have four other people in your party," Yaoyorozu said, "That means we will need to set up some sort of schedule and rotation for training. But I suppose we can consider that later. For today, I am not sure about the rest of you, but I could use a meal, and some time to question the nature of reality."

"Actually," I countered her, "There is one more thing we need to discuss, and one more thing we need to do."

"Two more things to discuss," Mom added, "Though I can wait until you are done, Izuku."

"Right, I guess I should introduce you," I realized, "Everyone, this is my Mom. Though I guess Ami, you have already met her. Mom, this is Yaoyorozu Momo, Misaka Mikoto, and Uraraka Ochako."

"I already know who Yaoyorozu-chan is," Mom admitted, "But it is nice to meet all of you, and to see you again, Mizuno-chan. Thank you all for being friends with Izuku."

"Midoriya," Yaoyorozu-san seemed to realize something, "You are the one who designed my costume. I didn't make the connection between Midoriya-san and Midoriya-kun."

"Yes," Mom nodded, "and I wanted to take the chance to talk to you and Mizuno-chan about how you are finding your costumes. Especially since it looks like the company took some liberties with the original specifications."

She was frowning and looking at Ami's chest as she said that.

"But after you are done, Izuku," she waved attention back to me.

"Right," I got nervous, wondering how they would react, "Okay, do the first thing is... I have to admit, I didn't reach out to the four of you for entirely altruistic reasons."

"What do you mean?" Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

"I told you about quests," I reminded them, "Well, on Wednesday, I received one. To clear a certain dungeon, but without Tsu, Mom, or anyone else who was in my party at the time."

"So that is the reason you asked us?" Yaoyorozu looked hesitant, "And now that we finished the dungeon..."

"That skill book wasn't the dungeon," I told her, "The dungeon is me."

That shocked them.

"That first study group," Ami remembered, "You said you were fighting in a dungeon in All Might."

"And that wasn't the only reason," I continued after nodding, "I got the quest after Ami and Ochako asked if they could start training with us. And after Tsu and the others said they were okay with it. So I had already decided to invite you two. The quest made me realize that maybe I should go a little further, and yes, gave me an incentive to do so. I offered the spot to Mikoto because she is also already my friend."

Then I looked directly at the black-haired girl and explained, "Yaoyorozu-san, I asked you because I thought it was only fair that the last person was a member of the study group. And to be honest, I felt that you would be more likely to keep the secret than Hagakure-san or even Kyoka. And your Quirk would be useful. But also, because I thought I wasn't as close with you as I am with them, and I thought this would be a chance for us to become better friends."

"Momo," she said.

"Hmm?" I grunted in confusion.

"Please, call me Momo, Izuku-kun," she elaborated, "Like Ochako, I know that my family name is a mouthful. And anyone who trusts me enough to let me literally into his soul, well, he can call me by my given name."

"Well, I guess if she's okay with it, I can forgive you too," Mikoto smirked, "But I wonder, why didn't you just take your main party in and clear most of your Dungeon? With All Might's help, it would have been easy, and then we could have just gone in and done clean up?"

"We did think of that," I chuckled weakly, "Right after I got the quest, actually."

* * *

_**Spoiler**: Why don't we just go into your Reflective Dungeon. We could get a feel for it, and see who might be the best to invite. I expect you will still want to include Uraraka and Mizuno, but you may find Todoroki or Tokoyami would make things easier._

_I considered the text in our group chat, but another message came across before I could respond._

_**Froppy**: With All Might's help, we could just clear it all but the last Boss. Then you and the new party would only have one fight._

_**Symbol^Peace**: That sounds like a good plan. And it will give you some wiggle room to find a new group._

_**IzukuM**: **#Spoiler**, I think I should probably stick with the members of the study group. It is only fair, since they have been trying to figure out how we are getting better so fast. Plus, Mikoto was my friend before we started at UA, so I want to invite her, too._

_**IzukuM**: But yes, that is a good idea._

* * *

_Tsu and Cassandra had joined us in All Might's office, after Ami and the others left to consider my offer. Mom was waiting at her job, rather than take the bus here._

_I considered it with a frown. How would I start my own Reflective Dungeon. I always touched the item, or shook All Might's hand. Should I hold my own hand? Well, we were teleporting inside me. And there was only one right pose for teleporting, so I would try that first._

_I raised my left hand, placing my pointer and middle fingers against my forehead, and curling the other two and my thumb into a partial fist._

_"Create Reflective Dungeon."_

**_[WARNING Reflective Dungeon 'Izuku Midoriya' is currently designated for the Quest 'A New Fantastic Point of View'. Current party configuration does not meet quest requirements. If you proceed, the Quest 'A New Fantastic Point of View' will be cancelled and the rewards forfeited. Proceed?_**  
**_(Accept) (Decline)]_**

* * *

"I guess it's not that easy to game the system," I concluded, "Pun intended."

"Good to know," the electrokinetic said.

"So what was the other thing we needed to do?" Ami asked me.

I opened my inventory, and dumped all of the cash I had collected onto the table. Then the taser.

"Count and divvy the loot," I smiled lightly.

"Wait, this is really real," Ochako's mouth glistened in the corner.

"Mom gave the money from the first dungeon to the police," I said, "They returned it, so it isn't stolen or counterfeit."

"I also had my share tested," All Might added, "after we went through the first pencil. I don't know where it comes from either, but it is completely legitimate Japanese legal tender. Except, I suppose the American dollars that one enemy dropped. They were still real, just not Japanese."

Ochako, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table from me, climbed up and onto it and grabbed my hands. Her right pupil as glowing ¥ and her left pupil a flashing 金.

"Izuku, would you ma..." she trailed off, realizing where she was and how everyone was staring at her. She released me, and clamber back into her seat.

"sorry," she said meekly.

"What was that all about?" Mikoto asked.

"I... I'm not a good person like you guys. I'm not here, not trying to become a Hero, because I want to help people."

Ochako looked deeply ashamed by her admission. Mikoto looked ready to say something, but Mom had crossed the room, and touched her shoulder to stop her.

"My parents run a small construction company," Ochako told us, "And well, things have been tough for a while. I offered to join the company, to help. Use my power to help them transport materials cheaper. To save money on machinery and manpower. But my father, he thinks I didn't really want to. And maybe he is right. I want to help my family. But working in construction? I'm not sure. So, when I heard that Heroes can make a lot of money... I thought, if I could become a famous pro, I could advertise for our company. Or just make money on merchandise to support them. And then when I saw this; two million, eight hundred fourteen thousand, six hundred yen..."

We all looked at the pile of money. I was wondering if it was a guess or if she had really counted it that fast. I suspected everyone else was thinking roughly the same thing.

"... for about two hours work. I thought about two years ago, when my parents almost went bankrupt. And I went a bit crazy. But I want to do this, make money and support my family on my own. Not ride on Izuku's coattails."

"It's not wrong to want to have a stable life, and support your family," Mom comforted her, "I had similar thoughts, when I found out about the money from Izuku's Dungeons. I had stayed in a loveless marriage for years, to make sure Izuku had a good life. I was... I _am_ willing to use his power as a backup if my job goes badly. But I am working hard so that doesn't happen."

"There are worse reasons to be a Hero," Ami said softly, "Trying to impress someone, trying to feel superior. There are Heroes who want money and fame for themselves. And even worse, the ones who just do it so they can hurt villains."

"I don't think you're a bad person, Ochako," Momo said, "And you can have half of my share. I would probably just spend it on myself."

Mikoto nodded. But Ochako shook her head.

"No, like I said, I'm going to pull my own weight..." Ochako paused and smiled in self-deprecation, "Well, as much as that can be said when we're using Izuku's crazy power."

"Hey, we all signed up for this training," Mikoto countered, "And give the possibilities it opens up, we could all say the same thing. But also have no right to complain."

"Okay," Mom clapped her hands, "You three double check Uraraka-chan's counts and divide up the money. Mizuno-chan, Yaoyorozu-chan, how are your costumes? How is the fit? Any new ideas for upgrades? Or design changes?"

Mom looked at Ami's chest again as she asked the last question.

"No," the bluette said, "It is fine. I was a bit annoyed at first, but the extra water storage has come in handy."

"I have noticed the zipper on my left upper arm tends to get stuck," Momo said.

"Yao... Momo, can I ask you something?" I prompted.

"I don't mind," she said.

"I'm curious about your helmet," I said, "Lots of Heroes don't wear them, or try to make sure they don't hide their faces. That makes it easier to trust them since you can see their face, and makes it harder for Villains to impersonate them."

"And it's better for marketing," Ochako said, tapping her own, more transparent headgear.

"Right," I agreed, "So why is your helmet so heavy and concealing? Is it just defensive?"

"No," she answered. She turned the helmet towards me, letting me look inside.

"The helmet does two things for me," Momo explained, "First, it has four compartments that each store a protein shake. By hitting one of the buttons on the side, the straw extends to my mouth. That way I can replenish my reserves on the go. Also, the visor has a complex HUD. It can show both design schematics and molecular blueprints. To help me remember more complex things, or giving me the plans if I suddenly need to make something I'm not familiar with."

Mom, meanwhile, had moved over to Momo and was checking the fastener that ended over her bicep.

"So," I called for their attention, "The quest to clear my own dungeon only gave me five days. Time runs out Monday at about 6:15 PM. And since I don't know how large the dungeon will be, I was hoping we could start early tomorrow? If it is like that book, we can probably clear it in the morning. But if it is anything like All Might's dungeon, it may take both days. Hopefully not any longer."

They nodded, then Ochako took on a thoughtful expression.

"What is All Might's dungeon like?" she queried, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not," our teacher boomed, "So far, it has been limited to the campus of LAU. And the entrance message said there are 240 total enemies, including two bosses and seven mid bosses..."

* * *

**[Dungeon Entry - Izuku Midoriya **  
**Mooks: 97/97 **  
**Mid-bosses: 2/2 (unspawned)**  
**Bosses: 1/1 (unspawned)]**

"This is a school?" Momo half said, half asked.

"Aldera," Ami confirmed.

"Expect it's not," I added looking around.

"You seem to mean that in more than the obvious way," Mikoto noted.

"The style matches," I explained, "But there is no intersection like this. The only room at the end of a hall like that, is the music room."

"But the hall would be much longer," Ami picked up for me, "and we would be able to see the racetrack out those windows."

"So it is probably a random labyrinth type dungeon," Mikoto showed off her gaming knowledge, "with sections based on your middle school."

"Because that was a dramatic and dangerous time for you," Ochako said. Then when the other girls looked at her, quickly added, "Sorry."

"No, you are probably right," I agreed. Then, "Ki Detection."

I took a second to process what I sensed, then told them, "It's not as good as an actual map, but since I can tell where the enemies are, it should help."

Momo unzipped the panel over her right bicep, and created a ball of thick, white string and a number of nails.

"The Theseus method, then?" she suggested. Ami and I both nodded. Momo tied one nail around the end of the thread, and then handed it to Mikoto. Who, in turn, shot it into the wall as an anchor.

"I'm pretty sure I get the idea," Ochako said, "But what's a Theseus?"

* * *

I wasn't sure what to think of my dungeon. Like All Might's, the enemies were shadowy versions of my past antagonists. Well, with one notable exception so far, someone I definitely expected but hadn't seen yet.. Long-fingers and Kacchan's other cronies. Other bullies who were not affiliated with them. One of my former neighbors who had always looked down on me and mom, and her dog that always chased me. There was also the moss villain, whose attack had forced Aldera to cancel a field trip in my first year.

Killing the dopplegangers left me conflicted. I never wanted to hurt the physically. Except the time outside the arcade. And the mooks weren't real. Yet it was somewhat satisfying.

**[Mid boss has spawned]**

After we killed the first twenty-nine mooks, a new alert appeared.

"Do you sense the mid boss?" Mikoto asked. I refocused my Energy, reaching out again.

"Yes. He seems to be back in the second gymnasium we found," I reported.

"Should we go back fight him?" Ochako asked.

"It is probably a good idea," Ami said, "Rather than waiting until we are more tired, or risking that the boss will move around, and he might attack us from behind when we are already engaged."

The rest of us nodded, and so we turned back. Between Ami's memory and Momo's thread, it only took a few minutes to get back to the gym. I could sense the stronger Ki behind the doors I didn't remember closing. I had a strong suspicion of what we were going to find.

I stood in front of the doors, ready to tank. Mikoto and Ami had hold of the handles with their respective powers, ready to push the doors in. And Momo and Ochako stood behind me, ready to follow me in.

"Three... two..." Mikoto counted down. Then they opened it.

"DEKU!" a familiar voice roared, even before I was through the door.

He was in the Aldera summer uniform. He seemed shorter than I remember. But that was probably just because I was a little taller. No, he was the same. In fact, he was more like the real thing than any of the other opponents we had faced so far. Full-colored and sharp, focused expression. The others were like shadows, but if I hadn't known better, I would have thought it was really him.

Bakugou Katsuki. My friend, exactly as he had been when I saw him in school, the day he was murdered.

"I'm gonna kill you, you shitty nerd!"

I flinched. I couldn't help it. Even though it had been a little over a year, it was a response to a decade of conditioning.

"It's okay, Izuku-kun," Ami's voice was gentle, but her expression was more stern than I had ever seen it before, "I will take care of this."

She stepped in front of the rest of us, even as a pair of small explosions propelled Kacchan forward. She pointed her right hand at him, and a jet of water intercepted him. It wrapped around his head and shoulders, forming a solid ball of water. His legs jerked forward as the momentum of his upper half was abruptly stopped. She could have suffocated him, or enveloped him completely. But she instead left his nose and mouth free. Ami would later tell me she was worried that seeing him engulfed and unable to breath would dredge up bad memories of the news coverage, mostly for me but also for her. But that wasn't the only reason.

"Do you recognize me Bakugou-san?" she asked, taking another step forward, "Construct that you are, do you know?"

"Brain bitch," he snarled.

"That's what you called me," she said, "But you can see now, that despite the rumors you spread and believed, my Quirk was never what let me beat you."

He put his hands next to the water holding him, and triggered his explosive power. Some of the liquid boiled off. Some of it was blasted away. Enough for him to break free.

"You're not better than me. Not you, not Deku, not anyone," he shouted as he charged her, "I'll kill you both."

Ami's eyes narrowed. She raised both her hands.

"Arrogant. Deluded. Self-righteous. Cruel. Aggressive. Impulsive. **_BULLY_**!"

With each word, a water bullet cannoned at Kacchan. After the first one sent him careening, he tried to counter. But his explosions only weakened the attacks. He couldn't stop them. And by the last word, the mid boss was crouching on the floor, panting in pain.

"You were never better than me," she told him coldly, "And neither one of us is as good as Izuku-kun."

Then she hit him with a column of water, blasting him across the gym. Into a support beam. The mid boss crumpled to the floor, and disintegrated. Ami exhaled harshly. She turned back to us with a sheepish expression.

"Well," she said, "that was cathartic."

I silently agreed.

"Hey, Ochako," Mikoto whispered loudly, "Remind me never to piss her off. And if I do, to apologize quickly and sincerely."

"Oh, I would never have done that to the real Bakugou," Ami countered quickly and nervously, "The things he did was mean and wrong. But they weren't technically illegal, and certainly weren't worth killing for."

"But if you hated him so much," Ochako remembered what we had mentioned in passing, and my Mom had reminded her of yesterday, "Then why did you go to his funeral?"

"While I hated him, and probably always will" Ami agreed, "I also respected the work he put in to his studies. And felt bad for his parents. But mostly, I was just there to support Izuku. Though I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

When she directed that last part at me, I thought she might be blushing. But it was hard to tell through her blue tinted visor.

"Well," I changed the subject, even as I pulled in the cash... and were those smoke grenades... that Kacchan had dropped, "Should we take a break and have an early lunch?"

"That sounds good," Ami said, "Even though he was weaker than I might have expected, he still boiled off almost thirty percent of my reserves. I could use a recharge."

"I agree," Momo added, "We are making good time, all the more reason not to press to hard."

"Exit Dungeon," I proclaimed.

We returned to All Might's office. We chose to meet here again rather than go through the process of checking out our costumes. Mom and All Might were also there waiting, for another experiment.

**[Izuku Midoriya Dungeon Progress!**  
**Defeated 20 enemies: +1 Affinity **  
**Defeated mid-boss: Attribute Balancing]**

"So what happened?" I asked them excitedly, ignoring the prompt for the moment.

"The four young ladies disappeared like usual," All Might answered, "However you, young Midoriya, did not."

"I didn't?" I prompted in surprise.

"No," Mom shook her head and looked slightly worried, "You just stayed frozen, sitting in that pose. And on top of that, you were translucent. I prodded your shoulder, and you were still solid, even if you didn't look it. But it looked like you were a ghost or a cheap hologram."

"That's strange," I said thoughtfully, "Maybe since we were inside my dungeon, I still had to be out here. But because I was inside the dungeon, I couldn't be out here? I guess that wouldn't happen if we went into someone without that person being a member of the party..."

"Before we discuss that," Momo said with a hint of embarrassment, "Could we order lunch first? I need to replenish."

All Might smiled and picked up the phone, "Lunch Rush, could you bring up the pizzas early? My students are taking their break now, and they are hungry."

* * *

We ate and rested while telling Mom and All Might about the inside of my dungeon. Mom cringed when we told her Kacchan was the first mid boss, but I told her I was fine.

Then I finally acknowledged the alert. Glancing at All Might, but also thinking about my own power and future, I assigned my new Affinity to the 'Telekinesis Skill Set', which covered all the skills from TK Basic, TK Intermediate, and Tactile TK, plus the Microkinesis, Megakinesis, and TK Advanced Talents I didn't have yet. It was a lot of skills, and would help me qualify for the more advanced TK and also Psibiology Talents, many of which required a certain total of skill levels in other TK skills. I was thinking my second Affinity would either go to Telepathy Skill Set or Clairvoyance Skill Set. I might have qualified for Psybiology, Basic, but I wanted the Intermediate level. And that required TP Intermediate, which in turn needed 50 levels of TP skills. TK Intermediate had also needed 50 levels in TK skills, but I was well past that point when I had purchased it on impulse after our first trip into All Might's dungeon.

While I was considering all that, the other members of my party were going through their list of Talents. We had each gained one more level, with Ami gaining a second one. I didn't know if that was because she had already been closer to level 15 than Ochako, or if she had received some sort of bonus for soloing Kacchan. Or both, I guess. Either way they all had at least one Talent point open, and they discussed with themselves, and Mom and All Might, what they should buy. The general consensus was to focus on Talents related to their Quirks. Which ended with each of them buying the second level of their Quirk, and Ami and Momo choosing to save their second Talent point, since they didn't qualify for the third level of their Quirk, yet.

After returning, it didn't take us long to clear out the next twenty nine mooks, resulting in the second mid boss spawning. Tracking his power led us to a hall we hadn't been down before, which ended in an EXIT door. Looking out the windows we could see the baseball diamond. But that was not where we found ourselves when we stepped outside.

We were on a beach, looking out over the ocean. But a depressing beach, covered with trash. And not just like food wrappers, but old appliances, industrial crates, and even an abandoned SUV. It wasn't even a smattering of garbage either, but piles taller than Momo.

"Dagobah Beach," Ami said sadly, "I remember coming here when I was young. Then trash started washing ashore, and people starting dumping things they didn't want to pay to have hauled away or recycled..."

She trailed off as she saw him.

"Analyze." I said softly, not quite believing what I was seeing.

**[Name: Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya (c)**  
Another you, another path.  
**Level: 25 **  
**Health: 950/950 **  
**Stamina: 833/780 **  
**Psions: 540/520]**

"It's another Izuku?" Ochako blinked. She looked at me. Then at the copy boss. Then back at me.

He wasn't quite the same. He was a bit bulkier than I was. Especially in the shoulders and biceps. His costume was different. It had the same green, but some sort of brackets one his sides for ornamentation, instead of the chevrons mine had. It was looser on him. And it was a bit disjointed. Red shoes and matching belt and pouches. Black knee and elbow pads. Whitish gloves with blue highlights, and pauldrons of almost the same color. What looked like a metal air filter in front of his neck and a hood hanging behind.

The other me... 'Deku', I suppose, looked around at the beach. His expression was melancholy to begin with, but grew sadder with each pile of trash. Sadder, and a bit annoyed.

"Do we have to fight?" I asked carefully, taking a step closer. His eyes locked on me angrily. Then he glanced at Ochako and Momo, and his expression softened.

"It seems like this place pisses you off," Mikoto noted, "Almost like it's personal."

"What if we cleaned it up?" I asked Deku. He looked at me sternly.

"It took me ten months, working almost everyday," he said. Then he slumped, and added, "it was only one or two hours after school most days. But longer on weekends and vacations. Sure, it took me one whole day to move that washer out to the curb.."

"Though that was really early on," he said defensively, "And you only have just over two days for your quest."

"Drive 2," I said. I picked up said washer with one hand, and a water heater sitting next to it with the other. I carried them over to the road at a brisk jog. I set them next to the door we had come out, now just sort of sitting on the sidewalk. Then I rejoined Deku and the rest of my party. It took me thirty seconds at most.

**[Dungeon Quest Alert **  
**A Gentler Path**  
Clean all the trash off the replica Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.  
**Rewards:**  
Mid boss bypass  
Special party member bonus (equalizer)  
**Failure Penalties:**  
Mid boss attacks.  
**Time Limit: 5 hours **  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

Five of us meant 2 months of his work, each. I had just done more than he had claimed in a fraction of the time. But there was really no way to calculate how quickly he improved, and thus what his average time would have been. It seemed like it might be doable. But it wasn't just me. I looked at my party, silently asking their opinion.

"I would rather not fight you," Ami said.

"Yes, this seems better," Ochako agreed.

"I'm curious what that bonus is," Mikoto said hungrily.

"If we fail," Momo offered a counterpoint, "We will probably be tired when the other Izuku attacks. That said, I would also prefer to avoid fighting. And I do have volunteer experience."

"Okay, then, if we are all in agreement?" I asked, my finger hovering over the 'Accept' button.

"Let's do it!" Ochako shouted, jumping with her fist raised. Fortunately, this wasn't much of a shock, so this time I didn't accidentally hit the button. But the others nodded, so I pressed it intentionally. There was a pop of displaced air, as dumpster appeared next to the water heater.

At the same time, the five hour timer started counting down.

Ochako, Ami, and Mikoto teamed up to do most of the heavy lifting. Zero Gravity made the junk weightless, and then either Electromaster or Ice Water whisked it over to the dumpster. Anything we put in there just vanished, leaving it empty for the next discarded appliance.

At the same time, Momo and I worked on the smaller stuff. She created a large sifter with her power. And also a couple of rakes for later. I would telekinetically lift a pile of sand into the sifter, and then we shook it until all the sand was gone, leaving only the trash. I would then run it over to the dumpster. And as we worked, we talked.

"So you have done something like this before?" I asked in response to her last statement.

"Not exactly like this," she admitted, "But my parents' company regularly organizes volunteer events. Reading to and playing with children abandoned because of their Quirks. Handing out food and blankets to victims of Villain attacks. But never a clean-up like this."

"That's really good," I told her brightly, "We should do something like that in the real world. It seems like a shame if the real beach is like this. Maybe we could organize it at school. After all, being a Hero isn't just about fighting. Doing our civic duty is also important."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," the tall girl looked very excited, "It would be wonderful to spend more time with everyone."

"This might not mean much coming from a Todai graduate," Mikoto added, "But you really are a sheltered princess, huh, Momo?"

"Well, I never thought I was a princess," Momo blushed, "However, it is true I haven't had many chances to make friends my own age in the past, so I might be a little overeager."

"I didn't have many friends, either," I reassured her, "Tsuyu was my first real friend, and Mikoto was my second."

"I was somewhat isolated in the past as well," Ami added.

"I had a few friends," Mikoto said, "And one pest. But nothing like this."

"I don't think anyone's ever had a friend like this before," Ochako said, glancing at my doppelganger nervously.

"Not what I meant," Mikoto chuckled, "but that, too. No, I meant that most of my friends at Todai were more distant. Like they put me on a pedestal. Except Kuroko."

She said that last part very quietly and shuddered. It didn't seem like the others heard her, so I let it go.

"If you do try to organize a clean-up event," Momo returned to the original subject, as the other three drifted away to deal with full size delivery van that they had uncovered, "Let me know. I will be happy to help set it up and participate."

"I'll do that," I told her.

* * *

It only took us just over four hours to finish. 'Deku' faced us with a pleased expression.

"Thank you," he told us.

"This is sort of a representation of my soul," I said, "It only makes sense I'd want to keep it clean."

We both chuckled weakly, and scratched the backs of our respective heads. The girls all gave us their respective styles of grins, and the mid boss me faded away.

**[Quest 'A Gentler Path' complete.**  
**Mid boss 'defeated'.**  
**Party scrolls awarded.]**

This time, The Gamer didn't just leave the quest waiting on that screen for me to accept it. Instead, it triggered as 'Deku' vanished, leaving behind four scrolls.

"So that's what it meant by 'equalizer'," I noted, as I picked up the scrolls and handed them to each of my other party members.

"What's that mean?" Mikoto prompted sharply, looking at the scroll dubiously.

"What is this?" Ami asked, holding the scroll gingerly.

"Those are skill scrolls," I explained, "It acts like a skill book, but only for one specific person who got it as a drop or quest reward in a Reflective Dungeon. I think. We haven't seen them anywhere else, and the flavor text seems to support that."

Though this time the scrolls' descriptions didn't have the complaint about the rules being broken. Did that mean I counted as a skill book? I guess I did give them access to their Skills tab and the ability to mystically improve and even learn new skills...

"The last time we went into All Might's dungeon, Mom, Tsu, Cassandra, and All Might each got one of those" I continued, the ladies unaware of my inner monologue, "So it seems like The Gamer wants you to have that skill, too."

"What skill?" Ochako prompted.

"Physical Resistance," I said.

"Truly?" Momo looked at the scroll like it was made of gold. I nodded quickly and sincerely.

"I should warn you, using a skill book is mildly unpleas..."

"Ouch."

I was cut off by Mikoto as she grimaced from using the scroll.

"Yes, that," I said in an understanding tone.

* * *

We were all tired after the clean-up. But we managed to clear another twenty of the bully mooks. Then we decided to call it a night.

"The remaining nineteen enemies will not be an issue," Momo reasoned, "but we want to be at our best for the boss fight. I may not be as familiar with games as the rest of you, but I highly doubt we will be able to talk our way out of that fight."

"Who do you think it will be?" Ochako asked, a blend of excited and nervous, "Maybe All Might?"

"I hope not," Mikoto grimaced, "More like the Zero Pointer. That was the last boss before Izuku got into UA."

"That would make sense," Ami agreed, "I was thinking perhaps another instance of Bakugou-kun. But this time with the ability to summon minions."

"You just want to wail on him again," Mikoto smirked at the bluette.

"Actually, I wanted Izuku-kun to have a turn," Ami admitted, blushing.

**[Izuku Midoriya Dungeon Progress!**  
**Defeated 40 enemies: +1 Affinity **  
**Defeated 60 enemies: +1 Affinity **  
**Defeated 80 enemies: +1 Affinity **  
**Defeated mid-boss: Attribute Balancing]**

I assigned the Affinities to Telepathy, Clairvoyance, and 'Ki Arts'. Then, after promising to meet up again in All Might's office Sunday morning (though a bit later in the morning than we had met up today), Mom and I went home.

"What was your dungeon like, Izuku?" Mom asked softly, once we were on the train.

"Aldera," I said simply, "It looks like Aldera, and was full of bullies. Plus a version of me that I think represented a different way I could have spent my Talents and Skills. What about you? What did you and All Might talk about all day?"

"Costumes," she said, sounding a bit evasive, "And what it is like for him, teaching. And a bit about you, and The Gamer, and if we ever considered going into my dungeon..."

* * *

After I finished the last mook, we got the message that the boss had spawned. I did a Ki scan. Then I frowned.

"What is it, Izuku-kun?" Ami asked.

"I thought we had covered the entire maze," I answered, "But it feels like the boss is above us."

"Secret passage?" Mikoto suggested.

"Or a new path opened up," Ochako added.

"But that isn't all," Momo studied me. Which wasn't really fair, since we couldn't see her face.

"No, it isn't," I confirmed, "This feeling. The boss is strong. But not only that, it feels spread out. Like maybe it is a larger sized boss."

"There's no way to know until we see it," Ochako said. She was trying to be energetic, but it was easy to see she was a bit shaken by my announcement.

"It's not like we are going to give up now, right?" Mikoto pressed the point.

"Then let us get as close to being under the boss as we can," Momo agreed, "And then see if we can find a way up."

"If nothing else, maybe Mikoto or Izuku can blast a hole in the roof," Ochako joked.

Ami just listened, her lips pursed in thought.

We backtracked our steps, following the string. And it didn't take long to see something that had definitely no been there before. Stairs. In the same Aldera style as the rest of the dungeon. Leading up. At the top was the door leading up out onto the roof. Aldera, like most real schools and unlike most anime schools, did not allow students up there, so I didn't know what to expect. But it was a stereotypical broad, flat, tiled roof with a link fence around it.

We tapped the door open to get a look at the boss, hoping we wouldn't be noticed.

The 'Deku' doppelganger was waiting for us, though this time I saw he had metal plates on the front of his sneakers. Besides that he looked at his partner apprehensively.

And with him was Kacchan. But unlike the Bakugou Katsuki, age 14, Aldera uniform Ami had fought, this one appeared to be about our age. He was a few centimeters taller, and like my copy, a bit more ripped. And he he had on some sort of costume. He had a black and orange shirt, and black pants with a green belt and garters. His face was partially covered by an explosion patterned domino mask and an explosion patterned pair of fins out of the back of his neck for some reason. He also had a metal neck brace, and heavy boots with metal kneecaps. Finally, he had a bulbous, grenade-like device on each of his wrists.

"Analyze."

**[Name: Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya (c)**  
Another you, another path.  
**Level: 22 **  
**Health: 860/860 **  
**Stamina: 678/690 **  
**Psions: 460/460]**

**[Name: Katsuki '' Bakugou (c)**  
What could have been.  
**Level: 22 **  
**Health: 923/924 **  
**Stamina: 650/650 **  
**Ki: 550/575]**

"So for a strategy," I began, my voice catching a bit, "How would all of you feel about beating me up? Not me, me. The boss me."

"Izuku, you are my friend," Mikoto laid a comforting hand on my arm, "But I'm still more than a little angry about the whole 'will I make it in, oops, no, I stole the top spot' thing. So I will have no trouble blasting that copy."

"It's not really you," Ochako said nervously, "I guess that means I can fight it."

Ami looked even more unsure.

"What are you thinking?" Momo queried.

"Well, I'm thinking that unless that is some unexpectedly crazy version of him, I know what Ka... Bakugou-kun can do. And what he will do, which is attack me immediately. But I also know his powers, and how he normally fights. So I think I can handle him. Plus, like Ami said, I kind of want to. But the other me, we don't know what he can do. Is he similar to me? A pure telekinesis build? Pure ki? Or even a telepathy build? He looks like he might be a pure physical build, but we can't count on that. That's why I'm thinking this. I will take on the Bakugou half of the boss. The three of you take on 'Deku', but carefully. And Ami hangs back to provide support for the rest of us."

"Since her water can be used both to attack and block," Momo nodded, "And for the uncertain copy of you, numbers and the variety of our powers should help overcome that. It's a solid plan."

The other three ladies all indicated they were in. So after giving Momo a second to generate a titanium combat knife and buckler duo, we stepped onto the roof.

"What the fuck is this?!" Bakugou roared before anyone else could react, "Two Dekus? And that one brought Ponytail and Round Face with him? And who are these other extras? Dammit!"

Then with a pair of predicted explosion, he jetted straight at me.

"Drive 4. Asgard Smash!"

"The Hell?" Bakugou complained as the ball of Ki slammed into his chest. But even though his HP dropped by 33, he didn't stop or even slow. His posture was the same as always, telegraphing a leading right. But, no, he was playing it up too much. He wanted me to think his first blow would be a right cross. He had something else in mind. I wondered if someone else had exploited that tendency of his.

His right hand did shoot forward. But when I swung my arm up to block his punch, he loosened his fist and double tapped his palm. Out of the nozzle over his wrist, a cloud of fire bloomed.

**[-15 Health, -10 Energy]**

I had tweaked the alerts to also show how much Energy TK Armor consumed in reducing the damage I took.

The explosion stopped Bakugou. Then he pointed his left hand down and to the side. The next, smaller explosion rotated his body, and he launched a knee at my face. He seemed surprised when I caught it on my arm and forced him back, only losing a little Energy in the process. Then I buried my fist deep in his gut, comboing the punch into a...

"Hogwarts Smash!" as I had renamed my Broadway Smash. The Telekinetic Attack used him instead of a rock or knife. He was too heavy to be an effective projectile, at least with my current abilities. So he didn't go flying, but was sent tumbling, his face scraping on the tiles.

'Deku' was fairing a bit better. He was noticeably faster and stronger than me, some sort of reddish energy crackling over his body. My party members were holding their own. Mikoto had joined Momo, and was using a sword made out of vibrating iron sand. Neither of them had been able to connect yet, but their blades were keeping him on his toes. Though that was also literally true because at some point Ochako had tagged him. Without gravity, he was having trouble getting a good purchase. Even so, the only reason he hadn't been able to knock out at least one of Momo or Mikoto, was that Ami was focusing solely on them for the time being. He smashed her water bullets, but was forced to pay attention to them, or be knocked off balance and give one of the melee attackers an opening.

"What the fuck are you?" Bakugou demanded, regaining his feet, "You look and sound like Deku, but you don't fight like him. What's with all this Street Fighter shit?"

He was fighting better than I remembered. So was the other me. But neither of them held a candle to Cassandra or Ojiro-san. Even Tsu and I, and now Momo from what I had seen since Friday, were far more skilled than they were. But they seemed to have more practical experience. Which made sense since they were both higher level than any of us.

And I was even less sure of 'Deku's' build.

Bakugou launched into a series of punches and kicks, each one paired with a small explosion. The bursts were not meant to seriously hurt me. Instead he wanted minor burns and battery, and mostly to limit my movement.

Then he dropped both hands down. Twin blasts launched him up like a rocket. He knee slam me face... rattling my brain a bit. If my health had been any lower, that probably would have broken my nose.

I grabbed his leg before he could sail past me. I turned into a shoulder throw, but because he was airborne and I was swinging him at basically full extension, it wasn't quite as gentle as I wanted. His head smacked the tiles hard.

He rolled over, and pointed one of grenades at me.

"DIE, shitty nerd!"

BOOM! BANG!

He reached up for the pin. I braced myself, and started to form a TK Rampart between us. But before he could fire, I heard a different loud sound, namely a sonic boom. Then the device exploded, the nitroglycerin inside triggered by the impact.

I spared a glance for the other fight, and a nod for Mikoto. 'Deku' was currently engulfed by one of Momo's smoke bombs. He also was no longer weightless. Momo had switched to a staff, after her dagger and also a hatchet had been broken. The steel pole rested against to crook of her arm as she unzipped the panel over her stomach. She created a pair of flashbangs, and tossed them into the cloud. She then zipped shut and resumed her fighting stance.

It seemed Bakugou's grenades bracers were designed to be safer than their shape implied. They didn't produce any shrapnel. And the underside was reinforced so his wrist was blown off. But his face, upper arm, and hand were all scorched.

"Damn it, you biri biri bitch!" he shouted, "Stay out of my fight, you damn extra."

"Right back at you," she snarled, "Izuku, stop holding back and finish this idiot, so you can help us over here."

Then she grabbed her weapon with both hands. My double shot out of the smoke, and Mikoto barely avoided getting hit by blocking. 'Deku' stopped short, so he didn't lose a finger or two to the sword-shaped vibrating cloud of iron. Even with him hesitating, the force of the blow caused the particles to heavily distort and pushed Mikoto away.

I considered Mikoto's words. Was I holding back?

"Is that right, Deku?" Bakugou's voice was low, dark, and oddly calm, "Are you holding back?"

Part of me, a big part, wanted to apologize. It had been drilled, even beaten into, until it was almost instinctual. To kowtow to Kacchan, especially when he got so livid he didn't seem angry anymore.

Part of me wanted to explain. To tell him Gondor Smash probably wouldn't hurt him any more than Asgard Smash. And that layering Ki Reinforcement would hurt me, too.

Part of me wanted to tell him off, that it wasn't his business and he couldn't call me Deku anymore.

NO.

**[You resisted your old fears. Determination +1]**

**[Congratulations!**  
Determination has reached 'Peak Human' tier. Please select a bonus Talent.

**Nerves of Steel  
**Fear resistance from Gamer's Mind is upgrade to Fear Immunity.

**Focus: Ki Projection  
**Improves Efficiency for Ki Projection and derived skills.

**Focus: Ki Regeneration  
**Improves Efficiency for Ki Regeneration and derived skills.**]**

Bakugou was twitching, so I didn't have time to think or Analyze them. And if I just let the window wait, I might accidentally press one. So I hit the panel for Focus: Ki Regeneration, even as I brought my arms up.

"Double Gondor Smash!" I swung down a pair of knife hands in an X, sending off arcs of sharpened Ki. Then I immediately punched out, declaring, "Asgard Smash!"

"YOU WERE, YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou roared. He unleashed a giant explosion from his surviving bracer. It completely engulfed my three attacks. And continued on, hitting me.

**[-90 Health, -60 Energy]**

The blast threw me into fence around the roof. The combination of the two hits took a huge chunk of my health, and if not for my TK Armor's defense, it probably would have dropped me below half Health.

But at the same time, it looked like I was wrong. While the explosion had destroyed my Asgard Smash, the concentrated edges of the Gondor Smashes had cut though his attack. And deep into his chest. Bakugou was bleeding heavily, but he still had between twenty-five and thirty percent of his HP left.

"I wasn't," I drew myself up, "I just honestly didn't think that would work any better."

"Heh, heh," he panted, "I don't know what you are, you shitty nerd. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!"

He rocketed forward again. But without his grenade, he was limited to weaker, sputtering bursts with his right hand. He was moving slower, and off balance.

"I never beat you before, Bakugou," I told him, "And what am I? I'm the one who will fulfill both of our dreams."

I timed it out, and stepped in.

"And I'm sorry, Kacchan," I said, "But that means I have to beat the you here before me now, to do it."

I threw an uppercut, not at his chin, but at his throat. There was a sickening crunch. He was still moving forward, and crashed into me. Except it was solely momentum, and I wasn't knocked down. I set him gently aside.

"Damnit, Deku," he wheezed weakly. Then he vanished in a small explosion, leaving behind a stack of bills and a small, ruby-like gem.

"Analyze."

**[Medium Fire Jewel]**

Once again I received the nondescript alert. And sure enough, the instant I touched it, it vanished. I dropped the money into my inventory with the rest, and turned to the other fight.

"Umm," I said tentatively, not wanting to insult or annoy them, "Mikoto, you complained about me, but despite the initial plan, it has been all four of you focusing on this guy, and he's in better shape than Bakugou was when you told me to stop holding back..."

"We haven't been focusing on him," she shot back sharply, "Since we've been keeping half an eye on you."

"We were worried you would not be able to go through with fighting Bakugou-kun's copy," Ami added softly.

"Plus, this guy's a lot faster and stronger than you are," Ochako added.

"Well, it looks like you have a plan ready," I noted. 'Deku' frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Since you are a reflection of my soul, please take this lesson back with you," I told me kindly, "Because I know it is a mistake I make, too, despite knowing better. People never think to look up and rarely remember to look down."

His eyes widened, and his gaze shifted skyward. Floating above him was a cloud of metal shards. The remains of Momo's various weapons he had broken or disarmed her of during the fight. Made weightless by Ochako. Who clapped her hands together.

"Izuku, please cover the northwest quadrant," Ami requested quickly. I conjured a Telekinetic Rampart at her requested angle behind 'Deku'. She created a water wall to the southwest. That left him only one way to go. East, towards us and the densest part of the cloud of raining steel, copper, and titanium.

Unable to evade it, the boss looked up. His hands began to flash, punching the shards, to shatter them. Knocking others away with the shockwaves. Despite that, some of the fragments hit him, and his HP chipped down.

Ochako was right, even with both my enhancement powers and Ki Reinforcement devoted to only Strength or Quickness, he would have been well above me. And it didn't seem like he was going all out.

Once the rain of metal ended, he faced us. There was a nasty cut on his left cheek, and the chest and arms of his costume were cut to ribbons, the skin underneath less damaged but still bloody. He looked angry. But I just gave him a sad smile and pointed down. His anger changed mostly to resignation, and he looked at his feet.

The majority of Ami's water reserves had been used during the fight. Plus, I think Momo might have contributed some, too. The result was that the entire roof was covered in a three centimeter deep puddle. Except, thanks to Ice Water, for five bone dry ovals. One around the feet of each party member. And on top of just the water, he was now surrounded by a scrapyard of conductive material.

Mikoto dropped to one knee and placed the first two fingers of each hand just above the water. Current shot out. With barely any interference from Electromaster, it arced towards him. 'Deku's' body went rigid as millions of volts flowed through him. He teeth clenched so hard I was surprised they didn't crack. A high, groaning whine escaped his lips, almost like a whistling kettle.

Three seconds later, Mikoto broke off. She stood again, exhaling harshly. A quick check showed that her Psions were almost entirely spent. She might have one or two more attacks left, but nothing of that magnitude.

Their combo had dropped 'Deku' down to a quarter of his starting Health, but he definitely wasn't done. Instead, he gave us a look of renewed determination.

"Full Cowling, Fifty Percent!" he announced. The red-purple lines on his body both spread and grew brighter. Then he moved.

"Ki Reinforcement, Endurance and Quickness," I barked.

He was so much faster than before I didn't think I would be able to tracking him without the boost to my speed. And I split it with endurance, hoping that would keep the merged Ki and Psionics from hurting me too badly.

**[-1 Health]**

I wouldn't be able to fight him physically, but I could at least keep up with him. Still, jerking my neck and torso around was hurting.

I also noticed that the same appeared true. 'Full Cowling' was draining both Psions and Stamina from 'Deku', so I couldn't be sure what kind of power it was. Whatever it was, it hurt him slightly every time he moved. He must have been hoping to take us out, before he defeated himself.

As fast as he was, there was still a latency of brain to muscles, and my Telekinesis was basically instant. When he stopped circling, and moved in to attack, I conjured another Rampart, this one in his path. 'Deku' smashed through it like glass, barely slowing down. But slow he did. That gave Momo a chance to throw a pellet of some sort in his path. I was expecting an alkali metal or something else that would explode. Instead, whatever it was caused a rather extreme endothermic reaction. There was spray of mist, and the boss's next step landed on smooth and solid ice. His foot slid forward, dropping him into a painful splits on the four meter circle of ice now covering the ground around him. I heard a sharp crack I thought might have been one of his bones. Instead, it was from the ice itself. Hundreds of small needles of ice broke off from the main mass, and flew up. Impaling him. Making him look like an instruction model for acupuncture. Only these needles went deeper. He shivered, but was also bleeding profusely.

'Deku' tried to stand, but between his injuries, and Ami returning the ice to its flattest and slickest, he couldn't. I stepped closer, a ball of ki forming in my hand. Mikoto did the same. She held up one of her discs, and Ochako tapped it.

"You are going to becoming the number one Hero?" he asked me, smiling.

"That's the plan," I said humbly, "With a little help from my friends."

He nodded. And we reduced his HP to 0.

* * *

**[Izuku Midoriya Dungeon Complete!**  
**Defeated 100 enemies: +1 Affinity **  
**Defeated boss: Bonus Random Talent **  
**Level I cleared: Bonus Random Talent]**

The other me dropped some more money and a [Medium Light Jewel]. After exiting and splitting the money, the five of us, plus All Might, took a break and ate lunch. To wait for Mom, Tsu, and Cassandra. The three of them had also come to campus, wanting to see the results of clearing my Dungeon, and of the quest that had led to the second party.

"So what was the boss?" Tsu asked as soon as she entered All Might's office.

"It was a strange version of Izuku," Ochako told them, "and a villain version of the Bakugou Katsuki who was the mid-boss."

"Actually," I said sheepishly, "I think that was what Kacchan would have been like if he had... had made it into UA."

Ami nodded, and Mom looked thoughtful.

"So then," All Might boomed, "It appears the rewards for defeating the boss and clearing the first level are both random Talents."

"Let's see what you get," Ochako said anxiously.

I hit the window, and then assigned my fifth affinity to Intuition, since that was tied to my psychic abilities.

**[Congratulations!**  
Boss defeated in your Reflective Dungeon. Please select a bonus Talent.

**Query Expert**  
Improves Efficiency for SQL Coding.

**Focus: Ki Projection**  
Improves Efficiency for Ki Projection and derived skills.**]**

"That's easy," I picked the second one.

"It is interesting that you only had two choices," Tsu noted, "When I had three."

"Actually," I remembered I hadn't told them, "I also hit 50 Determination fighting Bakugou, and that gave me three options. I took Ki Regeneration focus, since it applies to Ki Healing, too. But the Ki Projection one was also offered."

The next window for the Level I clear also only offered me two skills. I took 'Sidestep' over 'Tough as Nails', but it was a difficult choice. In the end, I decided Mom was right, and improving my dodging ability was better.

"Now for the big one," Mikoto smirked, "The quest that got us four into this."

**[Quest 'A New Fantastic Point of View' complete. Claim the rewards?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

**[Bonus Talents received.**  
**'Party Leader II' unlocked.**  
**'Inventory III' unlocked.**  
**'Reflective Dungeon II' unlocked.**  
**'Guild Master I' unlocked.]**

"Whoa."

I didn't clearly catch which lady said that, I was so engrossed in the list of Gamer talents.

Party Leader II was simple enough. I could add a sixth person to my party (I immediately added Tsu to test), and members of my party gained 5% more combat XP. Also, the party could talk telepathically. But it was an all or nothing, like shouting. If we used Party Chat, everyone in the party would hear it.

Inventory III was slightly more complicated. It added one more column, increasing my box to 3 by 6. It also added a wallet function, so money didn't take up a grid slot and I could see exactly how much I had stored. And finally, it added equipping of party members. I flipped over to the party tab, and sure enough, each party member's information now had a paper doll next to it, like mine on the Inventory tab. Fortunately, they equipment displays also had those side arrows to collapse them. Which I quickly did without looking at what they all they were wearing.

Reflective Dungeon II got a bit more of a reaction. It said that we could now delve into the second level of a dungeon, of there was one. But more importantly...

"Time Dilation?" I gaped at it. Ami looked similarly struck.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Momo asked.

"When my party enters a Dungeon," I switched to the System tab, called up the manual, and summarized, "I can choose to have time pass normally, or at double the normal rate. So two hours in a Dungeon would only be one hour in the real world. And we still age at the normal rate..."

"I know there are some Quirks that effect time," Ami said, awed, "But they are extremely rare and powerful, and give physicists migraines and nightmares. Now you have a power that can simultaneously alter the flow of time and leave it alone?"

"May it is just our perception of time?" I suggested, "Increasing our movement and thinking speeds, without actually changing our cellular mitosis rate?"

"Maybe? But then how would the accelerate metab..."

"Forget the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a minute, eggheads," Mikoto ordered, "What's up with this guild?"

There was a new tab on my menu, 'Guild'.

"It might be a bit faster to show you," I decided, "Guild Invite: Midoriya Inko, Asui Tsuyu, Cain Cassandra, All Might, Mizuno Ami, Misaka Mikoto, Uraraka Ochako, Yaoyorozu Momo."

The eight screens popped up, and they all hit accept.

"Well now," All Might rumbled.

"Right, for all of you, you have access to the Stats, Skills, and Talents tabs, even when you aren't in my party. Also, I guess the Guild tab, if that wasn't obvious. But not the Party tab unless you are in the party, and verse vica. For me, I can invite a Guild member into my party, even if I don't have line of sight on them. There's also a Guild Chat, which is like Party Chat, but with the whole Guild. And it looks like I can have up to twelve people in the guild, including myself."

"Wha.. what's this?" Ochako exclaimed in disbelief, "One billion yen?"

"One billion?" I glanced down on the tab.

"Hmmm," Tsu mumbled.

Sure enough, there was a Guild Hall option. It would let me convert an item's Reflective Dungeon (but not a person's) into a Guild Hall. Then any member of the guild could jump to the Guild Hall from anywhere. But they could only exit to the real world location of the item itself. Plus, according to a quick glance at the manual, 'additional Guild Perks including Guild Hall upgrades may be unlocked for purchase when additional qualifications are met.' The downside was the Guild Hall cost, one billion yen. Plus the item had to be at least three levels deep and the first two had to be cleared.

So I probably wouldn't have that for a while. Even if I could find a dungeon that reliably dropped ten million yen, and that I could safely solo, I'd still have to clear one hundred of them.

\Who else are you going to invite,/ Cassandra asked, and Tsu translated for the others, \You still have three open slots./

Momo called up her window, and dropped some skill points into JSL. Ami, Mikoto, and Ochako followed suit.

'Wait, Cassandra,' I said silently, 'if we have Guild Chat, then...'

'I can talk to you?' she responded. Her current tone was cautious and anxious. But her mental voice was gentle and melodious. Then her face lit up, and she teared up a little.

'I can talk to you,' she said certainly, happily. Mom placed a hand on hers.

'As to your question, Cain-san,' Momo said, still in the Guild Chat, 'I would suggest inviting Kyoka.'

'I remember what you said on Friday,' Ami picked up, 'And I agree with what you said about Hagakure-san seeming talkative and flighty. Though I think she would not betray you. But I agree that Kyoka-chan can be trusted.'

'I'll think about, and try to talk to her some more.'

'I think we need to think of a name for the guild,' Tsu commented, pointing to the blank spot at the top of the tab.

* * *

**Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:**  
**Level: 16 → 19 **  
**Max Health: 542 → 643 **  
**Max Energy: 831 → 1059**

**Attributes:**  
**(S)trength: 45 → 48 **  
**(A)gility: 43 → 48 **  
**(E)ndurance: 47 → 49 **  
**(Q)uickness: 47 → 48 **  
**(W)it: 40 → 45 **  
**(I)ntuition: 42 → 45 **  
**(C)harisma: 27 → 30 **  
**(D)etermination: 49 → 56 **  
**(L)uck: 16 → 21**

**Unspent Points:**  
**Attribute: 54 → 72 **  
**Skill: 24 → 33 **  
**Talent: 3 → 4**

**Skills:**  
**Japanese Language (W/C): 21 → 22  
Scientific Method (W/I): 12 → 13  
Oral Hygiene (C): 20 → 21  
Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 42 → 44  
Dodge (A/Q): 26 → 29  
Chemistry, Basic (I): 11 → 12  
Telekinesis (I/D): 31 → 34  
Basic Karate (A): 37 → 38  
Boxing (S): 29 → 31  
Physical Resistance (E/D): 30 → 33  
Running (Q/E) – Jet Set Run: 28 → 29  
Climbing (S): 17 → 18  
Acrobatics (A): 19 → 20  
Ki Detection (D/I): 22 → 25  
Ki Blast (D/W) LB: 16 → 18  
Ki Slice (D/W) LB: 16 → 17  
Ki Healing (D/E) LB: 19 → 20  
Throwing (S/A): 7 → 10  
Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 21 → 22  
First Aid (W/A): 5 → 6  
Mathematics, Advanced (W): 4 → 5  
Tactile TK (I/D): 14 → 16  
Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 19 → 22  
Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 26 → 29  
Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 18 → 19  
Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 14 → 15  
Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 14 → 16  
JSL (W/A): 12 → 13  
Telekinetic Rampart (I/E): 12 → 14  
SQL Coding (W): ****0 ****→ 1  
Database Design (W/I): ****0 ****→ 1**

**New Talents:  
Focus: Ki Regeneration  
Focus: Ki Blast  
Sidestep  
Party Leader II  
Inventory III  
Reflective Dungeon II  
Guild Master I**

**Affinities:**  
**Telekinesis 0 → 1  
Telepathy ****0 ****→ 1  
Clairvoyance ****0 ****→ 1  
Ki Arts ****0 ****→ 1  
Intuition ****0 ****→ 1**

* * *

_**My Hero Playthrough Omake: Settings** _  
_"What the fuck are you?" Bakugou demanded, regaining his feet, "You look and sound like Deku, but you don't fight like him. What's with all this Street Fighter shit?"_

_"System," I mumbled quietly. Then scrolled to one of the settings I had ignored, and triggered it._

_"What the [] are you doing?" Bakugou demanded. Then his face screwed up in confusion, and he shouted, "What the []? [] you, you [] nerd! What the [] did you do? I'll kill you!"_

* * *

_"Izuku, stop holding back and finish this idiot, so you can help us over here," Mikoto yelled at me._

_After a moment's thought, I realized I was holding back, in the most crucial way possible._

_"System," I announced._

_"What the [] is it now?" Bakugou complained._

_"Begin combat playlist on random shuffle," I instructed. My enemy's eyes widened as a burning guitar rift sounded out of thin air._

**_Up to outer space I will go. Latest trend to go with the flow..._**

_Inspired by the music, I dove back in to kicking Bakugou's []._

_Hmm, maybe I'll disable the profanity filter again after he's destroyed._

* * *

**_My Hero Playthrough Omake: _**_**The Other Side** _  
_I jerked upright in bed. It was only about ten minutes before my alarm would have gone off, so I got up anyway. It was Sunday, so no classes. I did a bit of freshening up, then went down to the kitchen and common room. I grabbed a bagel and some OJ, and set down on the couch to think. The rest of my classmates filed down in time. And when one arrived, I could help but stare at her. Which she noticed._

_"Is there something on my face, Midoriya-kun?" she asked._

_"No," I shook my head quickly and apologized, "Sorry, Yaoyorozu-san. I just... well do you know how to ride a motorcycle? Or have you ever mentioned wanting to?"_

_"I am interested," she said, confused, "But I don't think I've ever mentioned it. Why?"_

_"I just had a dream last night and you were in it..." I admitted, before thinking what I was saying._

_"Tell us more," Mineta and Kaminari sidled up behind me._

_"It wasn't like that," I protested, "We were fighting. Well, Kacchan and I were fighting Ochako, who was normal, some weird version of me who fought like a fighting game character, Sailor Mercury in her Eternal form with the weird shoulder bubbles, some lightning Quirk girl with brown hair... I feel like I should recognize her."_

_"What did she look like?" Todoroki unexpectedly asked._

_"Short, light brown hair and matching eyes. She looked like a middle schooler, and had a skirt with shorts under it, a white blouse and a sweater vest over it. And she kept shooting arcade tokens at us."_

_"Misaka Mikoto," he said, "The female lead of the RailDex book series."_

_A lot of people turned to look at him oddly._

_"My sister collected old books," he defended, "And I didn't have any other options as a child."_

_"Anyway," I spared him, "and the last one was you, Yaoyorozu. Except you had on a full biker's leathers and helmet."_

_"Then how did you know it was her?" Tsuyu-chan asked._

_"Same height, same build, and same Quirk," I answered, "And she fought the same."_

_"How did I use my Quirk in neck to toe leather?" she asked._

_"There were a lot of zippers," I explained, "You would unzip part to make an item, then zip it back up..."_

_"Shut up, Deku!" Kacchan roared, "Nobody cares about your shitty dreams."_

* * *

_'How did I have the same dream as that nerd?' Katsuki thought nervously, 'Am I starting to think like him. Or maybe just someone with a dream or telepathy Quirk is messing with me?'_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** First, again, Omakes aren't canon to the story. Canon Izuku and Katsuki were not controlling the bosses in their dreams. Probably. But if they had, they would have interpreted Ami and Mikoto as their canon selves. And that would have taken place right after they moved into the dorm, before the Provisional Licensing Arc._

¥_ is the symbol for Yen (Japanese currency) _  
金_ is the kanji for money (kane)_


	21. Chapter 20

"Do we have to?" I countered after a moment of thought, "It isn't like there are any other guilds like this. So we won't need to specify our guild or have a guild battle or anything like that."

"Are you sure about that?" Momo reversed it on me, "You did say that there are other people out there with non-Quirk powers. Maybe there are other people with The Gamer?"

"Or even just people with powers like your Guild tab," Ami suggested, "Without the interface or other powers of The Gamer."

\I just think it would be good to have a name for our group,/ Cassandra signed out of habit, \in case we need to talk outside of the Guild Chat./

"Besides, it's better to have a cool name," Ochako added.

"Don't you want to give it a name?" Tsu asked, looking at me carefully.

"It's not that I don't want to," I hedged, "It's just every idea I thought of at first was really nerdy..."

"Such as," Mikoto pressed, a hint of light teasing in her voice.

"Well, I think my best idea was All Might's Army," I answered.

"Is that a Harry Potter reference?" Ami caught it immediately. Mikoto, Cassandra, Ochako, and even All Might looked confused. Only Mom and Momo seemed to get it. So the four of us briefly explained about the study group Hermione formed in the fifth book to counter a deliberately obstructive teacher.

"It's not bad," Mikoto frowned, "We are sort of a study group, and All Might as the mentor fits. But it is a bit geeky, and we aren't exactly rebelling."

"It is flattering," the Symbol of Peace agreed, "but I am not sure about calling ourselves an army, reference or not."

"Still, it explains the names of your attacks," Momo said thoughtfully.

"Is there something wrong with the names of my attacks?" I looked at her, and then the others. Ami, Ochako, and Cassandra all shook their heads. Mikoto refused to meet my eyes, and Momo quickly waved her hands.

"No, nothing," she denied, "Just if these are you interests, then that makes sense."

"I was wondering, why did you change your attack names?" All Might prompted.

"Well, I started using names of American locations," I said, "Because I'm a big fan of yours, All Might. But I thought I should do something at least a bit more unique. So I started picking fictional locations that I thought fit with each attack."

"How so?" Ami looked interested.

"Well, my Ki Slice attack didn't have a name," I said, "But I thought about cutting things, which led to swords. And Lord of the Rings has a lot of cool and powerful named swords, so I decided my Ki Slice would be 'Gondor Smash'."

"And then your Asgard Smash is a reference to Mjolnir," Ami mused.

"And also Thor's fists," I confirmed, "But yes, I thought it fit with bludgeoning power of Ki Blast."

"And the the Hogwarts Smash?" Momo asked curiously, "How does that fit?"

"That's Telekinetic Attack," I said, "and there are lots of spells in Harry Potter that move things around. And, I just like the series."

"We're a bit off topic," Mom reminded us, "Were we going to try to find a name for the guild?"

"What if we just called it the 1-A Study Group?" Momo asked.

"Inko-oba-san isn't in class 1-A," Tsu pointed out, "And technically, All Might isn't either."

"And what if Izuku ends up inviting someone from outside the class?" Ochako suggested innocently.

"Yeah," Mikoto nodded at Ochako, "We might want some guys from the support class to join as crafters. After all, the dungeons would make great labs. Safe, isolated, and now with extra time to work or experiment."

"Oh," Ochako suddenly exclaimed, "How about Izuku's Angels?"

"Again, what about Midoriya-san and All Might?" Mikoto interjected.

"We could just be Bosleys," he proclaimed with a broad smile. Mom chuckled. The rest of us just looked at him blankly.

He and Mom briefly explained the American series about a team of female secret agents, sponsored by a reclusive millionaire and supported by a person called Bosley.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Ochako said, "I guess that means I made a reference like Izuku."

"What were you thinking?" Momo asked.

"That we were a bunch of cute girls around Izuku, and that Miss Inko and All Might were like our guardians angels."

"Yeah, no," the electrokinetic quickly shot her down.

"Meta..." Ami whispered.

"What was that, Mizuno-san?" Mom asked.

"Meta," she repeated, "I was thinking, even though Izuku doesn't have Quirk, he is still a metahuman like the rest of us. But more than that, this power. We can see our character sheets, and discuss our abilities in real, numeric terms. It is like we are metagamers in our own lives. So maybe the guild name could be something with 'Meta' in it."

"Not bad," Mikoto nodded.

"Meta Guild?" Ochako pondered out loud, "Meta League? Meta Squad?"

'Knights,' Cassandra suggested silently. We all looked at her inquisitively.

'There was a sports team in my... Well, not my home town, since we never stayed anywhere for too long. But a town we spend the most time in, and came back to twice. They were called the Knights, and I liked watching them play, and admired them for their charity work.'

"Meta Knights?" Momo said the English phrase.

"That makes it a game reference," I told them sheepishly, scratching the back of my head, "But I do like it. Maybe change it up, like Knights of the Meta, instead?"

"I like it," Ochako agreed.

"Not too bad," Mikoto seemed less sure

"It is ultimately your call, young Midoriya," All Might told me.

"What if we make it Japanese?" Mom offered, "Meta No Kishidan."

"Meta No Kishidan," I repeated, testing the sound of it, the sense of it.

"I feel that is better," Momo said.

"Yeah, that's good, too," Ochako nodded.

'I am fine with it,' Cassandra said, practicing signing it in both ASL and JSL.

"I also agree," Ami said, "But, to that point, can't you change it later, Izuku?"

"I can," I answered, "But it costs a million yen the first time, and doubles every additional time. Even with the Dungeons, that seems like a waste of money. That said, I do like the name. Though I am thinking of still writing it in katakana."

They all assented, so I entered that name.

"We are now メタ ノ キシダン."

* * *

We split up and returned home not long after that. Though All Might had left us with a warning that he and Mom would need to be in my party when we had any written exams. Not that he didn't trust us, but just to be fair to the other students.

The next morning, Tsu met me on the way out. One block up, we ran into Cassandra. Not literally. Then at the next intersection, were Ami and Ochako. Then Kyoka, Ashido-san, and Kirishima-san. Momo and Mikoto joined us, along with Kendo-san and Tsuburaba-san. Others drifted in, until most of Class 1-A and about half of 1-B were walking together.

It almost brought a tear to my eye. I had gotten so used to being alone, I had never walked to school with friends before. Sure, not everyone was there for me. But none of them were shunning me. Mocking or pitying me.

That introspection was suddenly cut off when we rounded the corner and saw the gates of UA. There was a crowd outside. And not just any crowd. Some of them I recognized. All but a few had either microphones or cameras. Real, expensive video cameras in most cases. They noticed us, and charged.

"Is it true that All Might is teaching here?"  
"What is it like having the Symbol of Peace as a teacher?"  
"How does All Might take his coffee?"

That last one almost got some of my classmates. Even I almost fell for it, but the chill of Gamer's Mind stopped me. We would learn in our second year about that press tactic. The reporter would ask a random and seemingly harmless question, to get you to open up. And once you started talking, it was harder to stop. Plus, people actually wanted to know stuff like that. Like my Hero magazines, and the fact that I knew Endeavour's favorite food was spicy chicken wings, while Hawks loved Wagyu beef and yellowfin tuna sashimi.

"ALLLLL RIIIGGGHHHTTT!"

The entire street shook. The paparazzi fell to their knees, as Present Mic's shout was focused on them.

"Well then," a sharply cold voice followed. Principal Nezu didn't normally cut an imposing figure. Despite that, more than a few members of the press shivered.

"I believe we have all discussed the rules at this institution," he reminded them, "So unless any of you would like to lose your press access to UA, when the sports festival is less than a month away, I suggest you move aside and let my students enter. Then the two of us can address your questions."

He glanced over at us, "Please head inside."

We hurried inside, and to our classrooms.

"Okay, sit down," Aizawa-sensei groaned wearily. He was starting a full ten minutes early, which he almost never did, prefering to nap right up to the moment the bell rang. That alone put most of us on edge.

"Is this about the mess outside?" Modu... Mo-chan asked, as she slid into her chair.

"What?" Eraserhead looked surprised. Then he shook his head, "No. All Might was caught leaving the school yesterday. Usually he is more careful, but he heard about a crime, so he ran out..."

Of course. All Might probably normally came to school in his real form. Add a baseball cap or something to hide his famous hair, and no-one would think that slender person was the number one hero.

"... and some people saw him. Wondered why he was at UA, especially on a Sunday. Spread it on social networks. Someone was actually logical enough to figure it out. All Might and the principal wanted to keep it quiet longer, but that cat's out of the bag."

He sighed. Then he glared at us again.

"No, what I want to talk to you about today, is another important milestone," he explained, "Normally I would have done this first week. But I was convinced to delay until you were more settled in and familiar with each other. But it's been long enough, so we're going to get this over with. Today, you'll be selecting a class representative."

Most of the class started to cheer. Aizawa's expression cut that short.

"Sensei, how do we choose a representative?" Momo asked.

"The school doesn't specify a method," he said flatly, "And I personally don't care. Do whatever you want. Just be done before first period, and don't wake me up."

He put in ear plugs, and zipped himself into his sleeping bag, in the corner. We all looked around at each other.

"Well, we should put it to a vote," Iida-san said firmly, yet trying to keep his voice down.

"Won't we all just vote for ourselves," Ashido-san pointed out.

"Not necessarily," Ami said softly.

"We could simply specify that you cannot vote for yourself," Todoroki-san suggested.

"There are other ways we could decide," Mikoto pointed out.

"Like what?" Shoji-san asked.

"A rock-paper-scissors tournament?" Sero suggested dubiously.

"I was thinking something more merit based," Mikoto smirked.

"What about arm-wrestling?" Kirishima suggested.

"I was thinking more like rankings," she rolled her eyes at him. That led to everyone looking at me or Ami.

"Well," I said sheepishly, "I think voting is best. We live in a democratic country, and everyone deserves a say. But at the same time, I think we should ask first who actually wants to be the class rep."

"Are you saying you don't want it?" Iida-san seemed affronted.

"Honestly, no," I told him, "I mean, I get that it looks great when applying to internships and stuff. And you get to spend time with our senpais and the Pro Hero teachers. But it means giving up one to two hours, three to five days a week. On top of our normal classes and hero classes. That means less time to study or practice, or less time to hang out with friends."

More than a few of my classmates frowned.

"Besides, I don't think I'm up for it," I said. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at me. And Ami looked uncertain.

"Okay," I waved my hand, "I might be somewhat good at giving advice and coming up with plans in combat. But taking into account the opinions and desires of 19 other people, and representing and negotiating for them? I don't feel like I can do it."

That got a lot of thoughtful looks from the others.

* * *

"I almost voted for you anyway," Mikoto said softly, as we sat down for lunch.

In the end, only six of my classmates chose to put their names on the ballot. Momo, Mikoto, Mo-chan, Iida-san, Kirishima, and Todoroki-san. Iida got twelve of the votes, Momo got five, Mikoto got four, Mo-chan got one, and neither Kirishima not Todoroki got any.

"Really?" I was surprised, "Why?"

"The guy complaining about how much time it would take was the one who has the power to stretch out time," she told me in a pointed whisper.

"I didn't think of that," I blinked in surprise. She gave me an incredulous look, and Ami and Ochako both stared at me a bit more kindly.

"I did just get that talent yesterday," I reminded them, "and it's not like I've had a chance to try it out. And if I lost my time after school, that would affect everyone else, too."

"What does that mean?" Kyoka asked, having joined us just in time for the last sentence. Momo was still getting her food, but the rest of the guild was already sitting down when the long-lobed girl appeared.

"I am leading a physical and Quirk practice group," I told her, "In fact, if you have some time today or tomorrow, I wanted to talk to you about if you wanted to join us. We only have a limited space, but I can fit in a few more, and we all agreed it should be you."

"Sounds interesting," she nodded, "Let's..."

Before she could finish, she was cut off by the blaring of sharp, almost deafening alarms. All around us, everyone began to leap up and charge the cafeteria exit. Our lunch period was composed of the first years, and half of the second years, depending on their electives. We hadn't gone through any emergency drills, yet, but I would have thought the second years had. But the real thing was different than a drill, and they panicked, too. Kyoka also jumped out of her seat, and then noticed the seven of us hadn't. She calmed down slightly at our lack of concern.

"Protocol is to report to our classroom," Ami said, barely heard over the dim.

"Really?" Tsu tilted her head.

"It's in the student handbook," Momo confirmed, "Let's go."

"Lead on, fuku kaichou," Kyoka teased her slightly.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy, as the hall outside was full with everyone who had fled before us. And the ones who were not as quick trapped us when they ran, too. I maneuvered everyone over to the wall, and set myself up as a barrier between them and the crushing, frightened horde. Especially Ami, who had the lowest HP, and Mikoto who was likely to taser them if she got jostled too much.

'Ochako, Cass,' I said over Guild Chat, 'will you two hit the water fountains. Ami, get ready to cool their heads. Momo, please make a handheld speaker and microphone, that Kyoka can hook up to. Tsuyu, could you go onto the wall to make a little more space?'

They all followed my requests. Then I touched Kyoka's shoulder, and began to vibrate it slightly with my power.

'Kyoka, nod if you can hear and understand me,' I sent to her telepathically. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

'That shaking is me. I am transmitting my voice directly," I mislead her honestly.

'Bone Conduction?' her mental response came back to me, but I pretended not to hear it.

'I asked Momo to make a mike and speaker that you can hook into. Please pass the mike to Iida-san.'

Momo passed over the electronics. Kyoka plugged into them, handed the speaker up to Tsuyu, and then passed the microphone to our newly elected leader. He also looked surprised, and I jerked my head up. He then noticed the many balls of water forming over everyone's heads. I counted them down with my fingers.

Ami splashed all of our schoolmates in the face. They stopped screaming and shouting as they sputtered instead. Then Iida-san lifted the mike.

"Everyone, settle down," he yelled sternly, "We are UA students. Even those of you who do not want to be Heroes, are here to learn to work with Heroes. Which means you must remain calm in an emergency. People will be counting on us, looking to us when things go bad."

Many of them looked down, disappointed in themselves.

"Now, we must all return to our classrooms in a calm and orderly fashion," he continued, "until we find out the nature of this alarm."

"It's the press," Tsu said, pointing from her higher vantage point, "It looks like something happened to the gate, and they all charged in."

Now the looks over disappointment turned to flat out embarrassment. We all lined up, and marched back.

"Nice job, Kaichou," Mikoto slapped Iida-san on the back.

"Yes, well, I couldn't have done it without your help," he admitted.

"Still, I wonder how the press got in?" Ochako wondered.

* * *

_She kept her cool and her disguise until she rounded the corner. Then she nodded to Jammer, who threw away the very real looking but very fake video camera._

_He had done his job well. He had gotten much better control over his Quirk, since she started working with him, four months ago. Back then, it had been a full half-mile radius, or nothing. Today, he had just knocked out the front gate cameras. Which had both attracted the attention of UA's staff as intended, but also gave Mistah S enough time to destroy the barricade, unrecorded. After that, she had just had to whip the real paparazzi into a frenzy and send them charging in. Mob Psychology 101._

_She threw her fake press pass in the trash, and pulled the brown wig off her red and blue locks. Then she skipped down the street, twirling the hairpiece on one finger._

* * *

After we returned to 1-A, Aizawa-sensei informed us that the press had somehow broken in. And that we were to go straight home after classes, we were to leave instead of clubs or any studying. Because they needed to fix the gate and wanted to check the rest of the school, just in case.

'Mom,' I called up Guild Chat, 'They are asking us to leave right after school, because of the press trying to break in. So you don't have to come here. But I was wondering, if it was okay if I invited everyone to come over to our place, instead? Plus Kyoka, since I was going to invite her to join the guild.'

Momo and Ochako both looked at me. And Ami decidedly did not.

'That's fine,' she answered a second later.

'Of course,' All Might boomed to us silently, 'I cannot attend, because I will be here.'

'I have our meeting scheduled,' Momo said.

'I would like that,' Ami said.

'Going to a friend's house...' Cassandra said wistfully.

'Okay,' Ochako agreed excitedly.

'Sure,' Tsu said simply. Mikoto just gave me a nod.

* * *

As class ended and everyone began to filter out into the hallway, I signaled Kyoka. The others went on ahead; I gave them the address in chat. And if they had problems, Tsu could lead the way.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Since we can't meet up here today," I told her, "we are going to my home instead. Would you be okay with that? Since I live pretty close..."

"We who?" she prompted, teasing but also a bit suspicious.

"Me, Tsu, Cassandra, Ami, Mikoto, Ochako, and Momo," I explained, "And my mom will be there, too."

"Quite the little harem," she smirked. But there was also a flash in her eyes. She suspected something.

"N-no," I stammered, "It's not like that. We're just friends and study partners."

'Or at least mostly,' I thought as certain times with Tsuyu sprang to mind.

"I'm just messing with you," she said, "Sure, study session at your place sounds like a place. Let's go."

We left, and ran into Sero-kun.

"Oh, hey," he said, "I forgot my math book."

I tensed. Sero-kun was a nice enough guy. My acceptance video had shown him helping Iida-san, and talking to the teachers on my behalf. He had come to the study group meetings twice, and got along with everyone.

Still I wasn't ready to trust him with my secret. Beyond that, there were only two slots in the guild if Kyoka accepted. And I had a person in mind for one of those. I wanted to keep the final slot open, just in case.

Plus, I hadn't asked Mom, or talked to the others. It would only take a few minutes, but I needed to do it first.

Kyoka sensed my hesitation, and said glibly, "We were just talking about how the press got in. I thought they must have bypassed the gates, like with hacking or teleportation. But Izuku was thinking maybe they destroyed them."

"Huh," he considered that, "Maybe we'll be able to tell when we get there."

I kept in a sigh of relief.

"I hadn't thought about that," he said, as we started walking to the entrance, "I mean, the school's barricades just look like walls. Izuku, you could probably just jump over them. I could make a tape ladder to climb them. It doesn't seem that hard to break in."

"The wall is more of a warning, I think," I countered, "There are cameras all over the place, and probably other defenses."

"Really, who'd want to risk breaking into a place where a couple dozen pro Heroes work," Kyoka added.

"Reporters who would take any risk for a good story?" he suggested.

We reached the gate, and paused to look at the mass of fragmented metal. Then I blinked at something else.

"Mom?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

Sero-kun and Kyoka stared at her, like she was more surprising than the ruined gate. And I managed to avoid saying aloud that I had told her about UA calling off after class clubs and meetings.

"Miss Midnight decided it is time to change her costume again," she told us, "And one of the third years isn't satisfied with her costume anymore. I was supposed to go over some designs with them today, but that was cancelled. I told them I would drop off the sketches instead, so they can look at them. If you want to wait a minute, we can go home together?"

"Yes, that sounds good," I told her. Then I realized, "Mom, this is Sero Hanta and Jirou Kyoka, two of my classmates and friends. Guys, this is Midoriya Inko, my mom."

"You're the one who designed my costume," Kyoka told her, "Thanks, it rocks."

"You are welcome, dear," Mom replied happily, "Izuku, I'm just going to run these up."

She lifted her folio case. I nodded.

"That's your mom?" Sero whispered after she was a few meters away, "If you hadn't said that, I would have thought she was your sister."

"Really?" I prompted in confusion.

"Dude, your mom is hot," Kyoka said.

"Yeah," Sero agreed.

I turned to look at my mom, just before the door closed and hid her from view. I wasn't in the habit of staring at women. I did look, sometimes. I was only Human and a teenage boy. But I tried not to objectifying them. Especially my mom. I thought she was pretty, but knew that she was below average height and technically overweight.

Except, now that I looked again, she wasn't. A year ago she had been a centimeter or two shorter than me. Since then I had grown a centimeter, and now Mom was taller than I was. She was also skinnier. She wasn't as slender as Kyoka or Ami, nor as voluptuous as Miss Midnight or Momo. But she was fit and still curvy and I really wanted to slug these two for making me think about this.

"I never noticed," I said flatly.

"Sorry," Sero-kun said. But he was looking at Kyoka curiously.

"I call it like I see it," she shrugged at him, "and the code talks about sisters, not moms. Besides, I'm not a 'bro', technically speaking."

"You are..." He started to ask, but trailed off because it was rude and personal.

"I'm flexible," she smirked.

I looked again at her earlobes, and my habit of evaluating Quirks kicked in. Though this time in a... non-combat direction. Long, prehensile earlobes. Capable of transmitting sonic pulses that could...

I went red and cut off that line of thought.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

"Nope," I said immediately, "Kyoka is still Kyoka."

"I don't care," Sero agreed, "I was just a little surprised."

"Miss Midnight is openly bi, even if she usually goes after men," Kyoka shrugged, "I'm not hiding anything, I just don't see a reason to actively announce it, either. It's the twenty third century, but there are still some jerks and bigots out there."

"True enough," Sero-kun said sadly. I nodded.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow," he waved, "Have a good night!"

"This really isn't an issue?" Kyoka asked again, a bit more cautiously.

"Kyoka," I smiled softly, "My powers only showed up just over a year ago. I spent over a decade being mostly bullied or avoided because 'Deku is Quirkless'. So, no, there is no way I'm going to reject you or tease you over who you are or aren't attracted to."

"Even if that means I won't join your harem?" she needled me lightly, looking relieved.

"I guess that means I'm not your type?" I chuckled weakly, deflated by the fact she wasn't going to let the harem thing go.

"Sorry," she said more gently, "For guys, I prefer the quiet, brooding pretty-boy type."

"Like Todoroki-san?" I queried thoughtfully.

"Oh look, there's your mom," she changed the subject. Mom waved to us as she exited the building and began to walk to the gate.

"Should I keep this secret?" I said, quickly and softly.

"It's not a secret," she answered before my mom reached us, "But I'd rather tell people myself."

"Hi, you two," Mom said as she reached us, "Ready to go?"

I nodded.

* * *

"Why does this feel like an intervention?" Kyoka asked. She tried to sound sarcastic, but was obviously nervous.

We had gotten back to our apartment. Tsu knew the code, in case of emergencies with her siblings, so everyone else was already inside. We led Kyoka to the table. Mom sat on her right, I sat across from her, and Momo took the spot on her left. Ami stood supportively by her, while Ochako, Cassandra, Mikoto, and Tsu hovered around us.

"No," I said quickly, "It's nothing like that. See, we are all in a g... group, separate from the regular study group and the rest of the class. Like I said earlier, we have a special method of training, and we wanted to ask if you were interested in joining."

"By which he means," Mikoto interjected, "He has a 'special method of training' that he shares with us, and he was trying to decide if he could and should invite you, and Ami and Momo convinced him he should."

"Okay," Kyoka sounded dubious, "Then why the theatrics?"

"There are certain limitations," I said, "And well, it can be dangerous. But most of all, it needs to be secret. If we let you in, you can't tell anyone outside the group..."

"Which," Tsu piped up, "In the interest of full disclosure, includes All Might-sensei."

"And all of you have done this training?" she looked around.

"At least three times each," Momo said, "And Izuku isn't joking about the potential danger or the need for secrecy."

"So it's just Izuku, now," Kyoka's grin returned.

"Yes," Momo blushed slightly, "and I have invited him to call me Momo."

The long-lobed purplette studied us.

"You don't need to decide right now," I gave her the same out, "Think about it tonight. Maybe talk to the others. They can't give you specifics, but..."

She held up a hand to cut me off.

"Would any of you back out now?" she asked, "If you could tell your past self to reject him, or have your memories altered or something, would you do it?"

"No way," Ochako said immediately. The others shook their heads.

\No/, Cassandra signed, looking around at us warmly, \And not just because of how much it has let me improve./

"Cassandra also says no," Momo translated, "And not just because of the benefits of the training."

"Since when do you know JSL, Yaomomo?" Kyoka's eyes narrowed.

"Since I took Izuku up on his offer," the tall girl answered.

Kyoka considered it a bit more. Then she shrugged with a wry grin.

"What the heck," she said, "If this is how you three kept jumping ahead of the rest of us, I'd be a fool to turn you down. And I trust that Ami and Yaomomo wouldn't let the rest of you prank me. I'm in."

"Guild Invite, Jirou Kyoka," I said. And she almost jumped out of her chair.

* * *

"So the world is actually a video game," Kyoka said once I finished explaining, "You're the protagonist, and we are your NPC companions."

"I wouldn't say that," I countered.

"Right," Mikoto agreed. Then she smirked at me, "The world is an MMO, and he's one of the players. We're still his companion NPCs."

"I don't believe that," I told them both, "Just because that's how my power expresses itself, doesn't mean that's how reality works. And it doesn't mean that everyone else isn't a real person, just as much the protagonist of their own lives."

"I'm not an NPC companion," Tsu said, "I'm a love interest."

"And now I can see why you are the Meta no Kishidan," Kyoka chuckled, "And I was just ribbing you."

"I'm curious," Ami said softly, "what do you mean 'that's not how reality works', Izuku-kun? We have all seen it."

'Right,' Cassandra agreed.

"Well," I hemmed as I gathered my thoughts, "I mean, yes my power does work and it changes the world. Just like other powers, or even just people moving and breathing. What I meant was that, like Momo said yesterday, maybe there are other Gamers, other systems that work differently."

"Work differently?" Ochako prompted.

"Without getting too nerdy or meta, I hope," I explained, "Think about it like Fahrenheit versus Centigrade. Two different scales for temperature. Maybe there is another Gamer out there who sees more or fewer attributes, or on a different scale."

"Like D&D versus GURPS," Ami mused. Everyone else looked at her, confused. And my heart might have skipped a beat.

"They are gaming systems," she explained sheepishly, "I looked into RPGs after Izuku told us. D&D has a system where you pick a specific job called a class, and that determines what you can do. And GURPS is similar to Izuku's power, but with fewer attributes, and generic points that can be spent on attributes, skills, and talents. But attributes and talents cost more than just one point."

"That is interesting speculation," Mom spared the others, used to me and knowing the I might go off and start muttering about various tabletop and video games and which one my power resembled most, "But I think we should try to run Jirou-san through a Dungeon."

"That's true," Momo nodded, "Talking about it is not the same as experiencing it."

"Who will go?" Kyoka asked, "You said the party can only be six, and there are nine of us."

"More like five and eight," Tsu mused, "Since Izuku has to be one in the party."

"I'm afraid I can't today," Momo said regretfully, taking a stack of papers out of her backpack, "Even though the class representative meeting was cancelled, I still have all of this to read and fill out."

"You can stay here until we are done, if you like," my mom offered, "We will grab some take-out with our earnings, and whoever isn't in the party is still welcome to eat with us."

"It sounds like you are planning to go in," Mikoto grinned at Mom, then turned to me, "Well, I had a turn yesterday, so I was thinking of borrowing your Destiny, and seeing just how Cassandra's Quirk and fighting skills translate into a fighting game."

Then the electrokinetic frowned at me and added, "You do have some fighting games, right?"

I nodded. Mikoto grinned. Cassandra looked nervous but also excited.

I realized what they were doing. All Might was the highest level in the guild, naturally. But, glancing at the Guild tab, out of those of us here, Momo, Mikoto, and Cassandra were the highest levels; Momo at 23 and Cassandra and Mikoto both at 22. Mom was 20, I was 19, Tsu was 18, Ami and Ochako were both 17. Kyoka was the lowest; since I had scanned her on the first day, she had only reached level 13.

Part of me wanted to point out that levels were not everything. That Abilities and Skills could be improved on their own. And that the most important thing is how we used it. But coming from the one who gave them that information, it might seem hypocritical. So, I decided to just take them up on their offer.

"Party disband," I said, "Party invite: Mom, Tsu, Ami, Ochako, Kyoka."

I decided to try the invite with only their given names, or even nicknames in Tsu and Mom's cases. The windows popped up like normal, so I guess it worked.

"So what kind of dungeon are we going to run?" Tsu asked me.

"I was thinking about level 2 of the Pencil of Solitude," I told her.

"Pencil of Solitude?" Kyoka raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was the first dungeon we went into," I explained, "A very nice UA brand pencil. After we cleared it... or cleared the first level, now that we know there are more levels to them, we moved some furniture and books in there."

"We used it for physical workouts after it got too cold to go to Endoru," Tsu added.

"Or just as a nice quiet place to relax," Mom said.

"Like a prototype Guild Hall," Ami noted.

"Except we didn't know we'd have a guild or a guild hall back then," I said, but nodded my agreement.

"Izuku," Mom addressed me, "I think you should wait, and try the second level of the Pencil someday after school."

"Why's that?" Ochako asked.

"Are you worried about something, Inko-oba-san?" Tsu prompted.

"To be honest," Mom smiled, "I am somewhat concerned that the enemies of the second level will be very strong, or that there will be other threats we haven't faced. So I would prefer if you went in with Toshinori in the party."

My eyes widened at her calling All Might by his given name. And not just because he hadn't revealed it to Momo and the others, yet. They could see it in the Guild tab, but I wasn't sure if any of them had.

"But that's not the only reason," Mom said, then she scratched the back of her head.

"just like Izuku," Tsu whispered to Ami.

"I was hoping we could dive into this," my mother pointed into the kitchen, and a certain utensil flew across the room.

"A frying pan?" Ochako sounded confused.

"Grandma's frying pan?" I prompted Mom, "I thought that was too heavy for your Quirk?"

"It was," she caught it, "Until last month."

"Is it that heavy?" Ami asked. Mom handed it to her, and the hydrokinetic almost dropped.

"It's a 38 centimeter cast iron skillet," I told them, "weighing five and a half kilograms. Before I got the Gamer, you could only pull about one kilogram to you, right Mom?"

"But why is it so heavy?" Ochako asked, "None of my mom's pans weigh this much."

"My mother was old school," Mom told them, "She believed that if a frying pan wasn't strong enough to crack a skull, then it wasn't worth owning. Not that I would ever use it as a weapon."

"Analyze."

**[Inherited Fry Pan **  
A heavy duty tool capable of frying eggs or stopping small arms fire.  
**Durability: 410/450 **  
**Quality: 5/7 **  
**Rank: *]**

"Why do you want to go into grandma's pan?" I asked.

"Mostly because I am curious to see what sort of bonuses it gets," Mom admitted sheepishly, "Like a bonus to cooking skill or maybe it will heat up faster."

"Well," I held out my hand, and Ochako, who had taken it from Ami, handed me the pan, "I am willing to try it, if everyone else is."

"Sure," Kyoka shrugged, "Not that I have any grounds to protest."

"I'm good with it," Tsu said, "Especially if it might make Inko-oba-chan's cooking even better."

Ami nodded, and Ochako bobbed her head vigorously.

* * *

We spent a few minutes getting ready. Mom and I changed into our workout outfits, and Tsu lent hers to Kyoka and instead wore her prototype uniform. Ami and Ochako borrowed my other two tracksuits. While the ladies got changed, I asked Cass and the others for a favor.

"Okay," I said, "Create Reflective Dungeon."

**[Select Time Dilation **  
**(1x) (2x)]**

I hit the button for double speed, and then our apartment vanished.

**[Dungeon Entry - Inherited Fry Pan **  
**Mooks: 50/50 **  
**Mid-boss: 9/9 (unspawned)**  
**Boss: 1/1 (unspawned)]**

"That's a lot of bosses," Tsu noted, looking at the screen from beside me.

"One for every five," Ami agreed, "Much more than Izuku-kun's Dungeon, or the SQL book."

"The most we've seen before is seven to one, ribbit," Tsu continued, "In one of the cheap pencils."

'Testing,' I said in Guild Chat, 'Cassandra? Mikoto? Momo? All Might? Can anyone hear me?'

"We can hear you," Ami told me. But the guild members not in the dungeon didn't answer. Nor did I hear the expected contact from any of them.

"Nice castle," Kyoka whistled, looking to my left.

"I'm more interested in that," Ochako said nervously, as she stared behind me. We all turned, and everyone but me gasped.

We were on a grassy field, on an island. The weather was mild; sunny, not too warm, and slightly overcast. Behind us, now that we had turned, was a five story tall, European castle. It had a drawbridge gate, more than half the outer wall's height, but no moat. The courtyard, if it was a normal castle, could easily hold a football pitch. It was pretty impressive, and ultimately our destination. But it wasn't what had our attention.

I said we were on an island. But unlike the Pencil, it wasn't an island in the ocean. Or a lake or river. It wasn't even a floating island. No, this island was in a barbecue. Not completely literally, I couldn't see grill slats above us or anything. But the 'lake' it was in was one of roaring flames and mounds of glowing hot charcoal. The air warped visibly above it from the heat. The inferno spread out as far as we could see. Despite that, like I mentioned, the temperature around us was fine. We were only a few meters from the edge, so it should have been warmer, possibly even dangerous.

It seemed that we weren't entirely safe. As we watched, the grass at the edge began to smolder, and catch fire. A small stone seemed to change from granite into another lump of coal. It was not fast, but the fire was consuming the island.

"Based on approximations of the rate it is spreading," Ami looked back and forth, "We have two and a half to three hours before it reaches the castle."

"So it's a timed dungeon?" Kyoka asked, "You didn't mention those."

"We haven't seen one before," Tsu countered flatly.

"But we've had timed quests, right?" Ochako pondered, "So maybe this is something similar?"

**[MANDATORY DUNGEON QUEST ALERT **  
**Restore the Core **  
Defeat the boss who is draining the dungeon's shield core before it is too late.  
**Rewards:**  
Bonus Talent for each party member.  
[hidden reward]  
**Failure Penalties:**  
The destruction of the dungeon and the item that it reflects. Death of all party members still in the dungeon when time runs out.  
**Time Limit: 177 minute **  
**(Accept)]**

"Just under three hours," Ami noted.

"And if we don't do it, Inko-baa-san loses her pan," Tsu frowned.

"It seems like The Gamer is upping the ante," Ochako said.

"So we should get moving," Kyoka nodded.

"My pan isn't worth anyone's life," Mom protested.

"No, it isn't," I agreed, "But we have three hours. So we'll go until we have a half hour left. Then we'll re-evaluate. Does that sound fair to everyone?"

My classmates all indicated their approval. Mom sighed, and then she nodded.

I opened my inventory. Took out two folding chairs, and then set twenty five gallon drum of distilled water across them.

"How much water do you need, Ami?" I prompted.

"Let's start with three liters," she said quickly.

"Just what all do you have in there?" Kyoka asked, after I decanted the water and returned everything.

"I'll tell you later," I responded.

We turned and not quite ran towards the gate. There was an armored figure on either side, but I wasn't detecting any ki from them. As soon as we got close, they sprang to life, lunging at us. They didn't have weapons, but swung their steel gauntlets at Tsu and I. Froppy dodged the attack, but I blocked it to get a feel for their power.

**[-10 Health, -5 Energy]**

Not that strong, but I didn't want to take too many of their hits, either.

"Analyze."

**[Name: Armor Golem **  
While the spells required are more precise than a standard iron golem, it takes less material and thus less mana. Plus, you can stick someone inside as either defense or punishment.  
**Level: 24 **  
**Health: 845/845 **  
**Stamina: 750/750 **  
**Mana: 125/125]**

"Tsu-chan, hold him for a second," Ochako requested, darting forward. Tsu's tongue wrapped the golem attacking her. She seemed to struggle a bit, but was able to hold it. Then the brunette tapped it. She pointed back behind us, and Tsu nodded. My froggy friend somersaulted. The armor was flung at the extension of her tongue. It flew away. Unlike my internal dungeon, there was no ceiling. Nor did the shield mentioned by the quest stop it. So it just kept going. Until it was well past the beach and over the flames. Then Ochako clapped her hands. Its weight restored, the golem crashed into the barbecue. It sank into the coals, melting.

**[Level Up!**  
**Level: 14 **  
**Attribute points: +5 **  
**Skill points: +2 **  
**Talent points: +0]**

The message popped up in front of Kyoka's face, even as I still sparred with the other golem.

"Kyoka," I called out to her. She seemed shocked by both the attack, and the message, so I tried to get her head back in the game, "Can you resonate metal and make it shatter?"

"Wha..." she blinked, then swiped away the screen, "Yes, usually. It depends on the metal."

"Ami, help me hold it, so she can try," I suggested lightly. The bluette nodded. I pinned one side of the remaining golem. I was not tall enough to grab both of its arms, but I held its left arm tight to its torso. I also stomped its foot with one of mine. I used my tactile TK to hold fast the parts I was touching, and anchor myself to the ground with my other foot. Ami locked its other side by filling its joints with water, and then holding the liquid in place. It would have been easier if she could have frozen it. I decided to talk to Momo about the endothermic pellets she had used; were they safe to carry around, and could Ami get some?

With the golem secured, Kyoka jogged over to it. Staying as far away as possible, her earlobes extended. They touched the breastplate in two different spots. The golem began to vibrate, and then whine. Above it, the HP bar Analyze provided began to plummet. After only a few seconds, the main piece of armor shattered. The remaining pieces fell, and then faded. All except for one steel glove. And when I touched that, it also vanished.

"Two down, fifty eight to go," Ochako exclaimed happily, "And it didn't even take us three minutes."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I tried to gently calm her, "My Ki Sense doesn't work on them, so it might not be that easy to track them down."

"And we don't know how strong the bosses will be," Tsu added.

"Then we better keep moving," Kyoka smirked.

* * *

We had forty minutes left when the final boss spawned. There were two other mooks left, so it was probably not alone. The throne room also unlocked.

The five fire elemental mid-bosses had been a problem. Only Ami's water and my Ki had been able to hit them safely. There hadn't been anything around to use as a weapon. The four iron golems mid-bosses had been much easier. Ochako made them weightless; they were just under her three ton limit. Then we pushed them into the air and Kyoka broke them.

She was now up to level 15, and the rest of us had each gained one level. I was close to another level, so I was hopeful for the boss.

Mom was unhappy that she had not had as much to contribute. The monsters had all been unarmed, so there had not been much around for her to pull in and prevent them from using against us. Or even just pass to me for telekinetic ammo.

The throne room was not quite what we were expecting. There was a raised dais with a big, fancy chair. And two smaller chairs on either side. The boss and two armored golems were seated there. There was also a table on the platform, in front of the throne. Below the dias was a larger, square table. On either side of that, there were mirrored kitchens set up. It looked kind of familiar, but I didn't recognize it. Mom must have, because she sighed in dismay.

"Analyze," I checked out the boss.

**[Name: Cast Iron Cook **  
Legally distinct OC. Do not copy. Do not sue.  
**Level: 30 **  
**Health: 1307/1307 **  
**Stamina: 1148/1148 **  
**Mana: 218/218]**

It looked like the armor golems. Except instead of a breastplate, the chest was an old style coal oven, with flames flickering visibly inside. Plus it was at least three meters tall.

Cast Iron Cook stood up from his throne. He picked up a a frying pan that was a duplicate of the one we were in, except double the size. In his left hand he equipped a bread knife the size of a katana. He pointed the pan at us.

"Challengers," he growled, "Prepare to cook!"

"Why do I think he's not challenging us to a baking competition?" Kyoka asked sarcastically.

"Today's special ingredient, hero student," he seemed to answer her.

"Mom, can you get his pan?" I asked, following it up with, "Asgard Smash!"

The ball of Ki didn't stagger the boss, and did less damage to his HP than I would have hoped. Maybe it was the level difference again, or maybe it was resistant.

"No," she shook her head after trying, "It is too heavy for me. But I can..."

The knife ripped out of his left hand, and flew into mom's grasp. She dropped into a basic Kung Fu stance, brandishing the stolen blade. Which surprised me a bit, I remembered she had learned Kung Fu from the scrolls. But she had never used it before, or even practiced it that I knew. Nor was I aware that she knew how to fight with a knife.

"When you say 'too heavy', do you mean weight or mass?" Ochako prompted, touching one of the side tables on then pushing it lightly towards Ami.

"What do you mean?" Mom countered.

"I can make things weightless," Ochako said, "But they still have mass. When Izuku uses his telekinesis, both seem to matter, moving things that are weightless is easier, but if two items are both weightless, the one with more mass is still harder for him to move."

"I guess I'm not sure," Mom said.

"Try it," I suggested, pointing to the floating table. It was a heavy, metallic, food service type table. It had to weigh at least as much as the boss's pan.

Said boss had just reached me. It swung its improvised club at my head. I ducked under. Then I fired a punch at its wrist, hoping the limb armor was thinner than the chest seemed to be. I smacked it with a clang. My knuckles were left stinging for a moment, but didn't damage me. Unfortunately, it didn't do much to the boss, either.

Ami and Tsu took on the two mooks. Tsu led with her standard double drop kick and then jump off combo. But this time she also snagged the head with her tongue. The armor golems' parts were not physically connected, but they didn't come apart easily, either. But using the strength in both her legs and tongue, Tsu wrenched the helmet free. Unlike a living being, having its head removed only moderately damaged the construct and didn't seem to inconvenience it. She snapped her head to the side, tossing the helmet to me. I caught it, and then pushed it forward.

"Hogwarts Smash!" The mook's helmet crashed into the boss's with an oddly harmonious ringing.

Ami's water soaked into the empty armor. She focused it around each of the joints in turn, expanding the weak points until the distorted and the lower portion of each limb fell away. It took less than a minute for her to reduce the mook to a shuddering chestplate and helmet, with only a sliver of health left.

Unfortunately, Mom was not able to pulled the table with her Quirk. Which I suppose made sense, Ochako's Quirk nullified gravity on the target, while Mom's quirk was gravity based.

"Izuku!" Mom called for my attention and I dove back.

The fact that Mom's Quirk didn't work did not prevent the two of them from just grabbing the table and pushing it. It floated towards the two-story ceiling. Once it was over the boss, Mom shouted and I cleared the way. The table crashed into the Cook, knocking him onto his back and pinning him. He immediately started to wrestle and jostle with it.

"Drive 4. Ki Reinforcement," I charged in while he was still trapped. It cost me a few HP, but I ripped the pan from his hand. Then I reversed it, and began to slam it into his right arm and shoulder. The armor dented. His health chipped lower. And most importantly, I prevented him from using both hands to free himself. Ami then arrived to hold his other arm steady enough for Kyoka to attack it. She jabbed her jacks into it, and the upper arm parts cracked, leaving the gauntlet lying in the ground.

He roared, and the door on his broiler chest broke open, spewing out flames. The table melt into slag. And even though it was nowhere near the fires, the handle of the pan grew too hot for me to handle. I dropped it as Tsu joined the rest of us, her mook defeated and vanishing.

"Now what?" Kyoka asked nervously, as the boss's remaining body turned red hot.

"We have another table," Ochako said.

"First turn on the other faucet," I told them, "Give Ami more water to work with."

Her first shot as the boss's second phase had boiled away almost instantly. So I ran over to one of the kitchen setups, and turned both handles on all the way. Then I bent and partially crimped the spigot, so the water was spraying at the boss. There wasn't enough pressure for a steady stream, but the liquid spray still lightly covered him. It didn't seem to be damaging him, or even cooling him off much. But it seemed to be keeping the air from getting too hot, and was providing Ami ammo.

Tsu took up my call, and was less subtle about it. She just broke off the faucet with her tongue, resulting in a small geyser. Mom had her own idea, she ran over alongside Tsu, and opened up both doors on the giant refrigerator. It was empty, but the insides were still cold. I followed suit on my side.

The boss seemed to complete his power up sequence, and decided to attack me again. Which suited me just fine. I grabbed the heaviest kettle, and threw it at him. It didn't do much, but kept him focused on me. Then he lifted his visor, and a screaming cone of flames shot at me. I dodged behind the kitchen's double oven, expecting the appliance would be able to take the heat if only for a moment. When the fire breath... or was it firevision? Either way, when the boss paused, I peaked out. The front half of the oven was gone. I lobbed two normal sized pans at his head, though only one hit.

Then the second table hit his back. Rather than floating it, Mom, Ochako, and Tsu had grabbed its legs and charged it into him, broadside. They let go and backed off as soon as they hit. The next instant it was starting to glow red. But heating that metal bled off some of the heat from the golem boss.

This allowed Ami and Kyoka to act. Earphone jacks connected to the construct with columns of water. It evaporated quickly, but Ami kept supplying it. Her face scrunched, struggling to keep the heat and sound from each blowing the liquid apart. Water wasn't the best transmitter of sound, but the two of them were making it work. The boss began to lose health again, and his body cooled in the process. Metal began to whine from the combination of sonic resonance and improper thermal cycling.

"Izuku," Mom tossed me the iron glove Kyoka had liberated from the golem. It was weightless, and also full of water. I held it carefully, so as not to make Ami work any harder preventing spills. The boss was starting to turn, so I threw a rolling pin at his knee. That got his attention for the moment I needed.

"Hogwarts Smash," I called, and then for good measure added, "Asgard Smash."

The TK Attack shot the gauntlet like an anime mecha's robot punch, curled fist first. I applied an extra bit of telekinesis to keep it on track, and it went straight through the open door on the golem's chest. It slammed into the backplate, and the water splashed out over it's flaming innards. Then the Ki blast passed through the gap, denting the oven outwards. It's hit points plummeted, and the metal began to grey again. But the former inferno still flickered inside. And the boss finally seemed to realize I was not the worst threat, that my attack wouldn't have been half as powerful without Ami, and that Kyoka had done the most damage. It turned towards them.

I saw what I needed. A thermal glove, and more traditional oven mitt. I pulled them both on and charged the boss's back. I focused on the bulge I had just created.

"Minnesota Smash!" I drove my doubly protected fist into the iron.

**[-200 Health]**

That put me below half. My arm cracked. But not as badly as the metal did. The boss's HP hit 0. It collapsed in a heap and the fire inside went out.

"That was tough, considering its level and the rest of the dungeon," Tsu noted.

"Mainly because we couldn't touch it," Kyoka said.

"Still, we did it," Ochako pumped her fist.

"Everyone," I called out nervously, "The quest counter is still running."

Only then did we realize the boss had not disintegrated. It began to creak. To glow again. To stand.

"I thought we beat it," Tsu said.

"I guess not," Kyoka countered.

"The quest," I realized, "it said the boss is draining the shield."

The boss's HP bar was up almost a quarter at this point.

"We must have to stop that first," Ami deduced.

"Look for the shield core," I told them, "I'll try to keep it down. Ki Reinforcement off, Ki Regeneration."

With my covered hand, I started punching the armor as it started to reassemble itself. Ami joined me, whipping at it with the water. We were fighting a losing battle, it was recovering faster than we were damaging it. And out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the twenty two minutes we had left were ticking away at triple speed.

Ochako and Mom started to ransack the other, more intact kitchen. Then checked in the oven, the cupboards, even the blast chiller.

"The throne?" Tsu asked Kyoka.

"That would make sense," she agreed, and they ran to it.

Kyoka touched the arm with her earlobes. The ornate chair rattled.

"There's a space under the seat," she called out. Tsu ripped off the cushion and threw it away.

My mitt caught fire. Ami splashed it out, but the next hit I landed dried it and reignited it. I took both mitt and glove off, and began to blast it with my smashes instead. The Gondor Smash did not cut the armor, and the Asgard Smash was only moderately effective. I realized quickly my best bet was using Hogwarts Smash to hammer it with bits of itself, especially if the bits were from different parts of the body.

It still was regaining health overall.

"It's a combination lock," Tsu told us, "Does anyone have any idea what the combination might be?"

"Yeah," Kyoka said, "312 Hz."

The lock snapped, and they opened the hidey hole.

"It's a green crystal ball," Tsu reported, "With some chains wrapped around it. Chains that look like the armor and are glowing purple. I'm going to try taking them off. I can't, they are too strong."

"I got it," Kyoka smirked.

"Don't damage the crystal," Tsu said gently.  
"Careful," Mom warned at the same time.

"I know," Kyoka said, though she did not sound as confident. She touch the first chain gingerly, as if expecting it to shock her or drain her. Nothing seemed to happen, and a moment later, the link crumbled to dust.

"One down," Tsu grabbed the rest of that chain and pulled free, "One more... ahh!"

She dropped the chain, as it turned white hot.

"Ami, go help..." I started to ask.

"No, I've got this," Kyoka said more firmly. She grimaced, and jabbed her earlobes down again. Her face twisted in pain, and we could hear sizzling. In spite of Kyoka's protest, Ami turned the water from the further sink into a shower on the throne dais. Then we heard another snap. Tsu reached in and pulled out the second binding.

The boss stopped regenerating, but did not stop moving.

"Go, help them," Ami told me. Before I could start moving, Ochako reached us. She was carrying an ice cream maker. And she began to beat on the boss with it.

I guess she was going for irony. And the industrial refrigerators must have been above her weight limit.

I raced over to the platform. The chains were still radiating heat. It might have been generated by magic, but the reaction was natural, now that it was here. I took Tsu's burnt hand in my right, and Kyoka's scorched earlobes in my left.

"Ki Healing," I said. I focused on their injuries, not just channeling the Ki, but also my feelings. My gratitude to them; my intense desire for them to be uninjured.

Level up notices popped up in front of all six of us, as Ami and Ochako finished the boss once and for all. I headbutted the panel closed, not needing the distraction.

Kyoka and Tsu's burns turned to blisters. Then to pink flesh. Then finally, and just as my energy dipped below five percent, they healed completely.

"Thanks, Izuku," Tsu flexed her healed fingers, and then put her hand over mine.

"That's useful," Kyoka touched her earlobes gingerly, and then more firmly.

"But it's also limited," I said sadly, "The more recent the injury, the better. And it can't regrow lost limbs or anything."

That reminded me. I now had built up a number of unspent talents. So I went in and purchase Psychometabolism, Basic. I would check out the skills later.

"Are we done here?" Ochako asked as Mom and the others joined us.

"The clock is stopped," I switched back to quests, "With eight minute left."

"I thought we had more time," Mom said.

"We did," I told her, "But the clock started going faster when the boss was regenerating.

"Should we leave?" Ami asked.

"I don't see why not," Tsu said.

"Why does Midoriya-san still have the knife?" Kyoka asked, "I thought monsters vanished when they died in here."

"But it's smaller now," Ochako noted.

"It's a drop item," I said, "We've seen that before."

"The military survival knife in the first dungeon, that Inko-baa-chan uses for cooking," Tsu listed them, "Both of Cassandra's tonfas, and a second survival knife that Izuku keeps in his inventory."

"Should we finish the quest first?" Mom said thoughtfully, "No use showing it off to the others."

"Sure," I agreed. Then I hit the accept button.

**[Bonus Talent received.**  
**'Shop I' unlocked.**  
**Heat Resistance Skill unlock, condition 2/3 met (endure extended period of heat, complete Fire element dungeon)]**

"What did everyone get?" Ochako asked.

"I received a talent that reduces the cost of my Hydrokinesis skills," Ami said.

"I got Tough as Nails, finally," Tsu told me and Mom. Then she explained for the others, "It improves my Physical Resistance skill."

"My new talent is called 'Knife Mastery'," Mom said, "It combines Knife Fighting, which I didn't have, and Butchering into a single skill, and gives the new skill a bonus for other knife related skills I had, like Cooking and First Aid. And according to the Knife Mastery skill, I can use it in place of those other skills, when I am doing something with a knife."

"Mine is called 'Samurai Jack'," Kyoka said, "It lets me turn my jacks into katanas."

She lifted one earlobe, and the metallic connector at the end did indeed morph into a katana shape. It didn't gain any mass, so it was only a few centimeters long.

"Pretty good for stabbing my jacks into things that aren't the standard ports. Or just stabbing in general, I guess." She returned the jack to its regular form, and then frowned, "You know..."

She opened her window, flipped to the Talents tab, and bought one. Her cable like earlobes changed into what looked like a braid of both skin and wire. And her jacks were a a white metal.

"Armored Cable," she grinned, "Since this all just reinforced that my jacks are a bit of a weakness. Well now my jacks are partly titanium and my lobes have a mesh of steel, aluminum, and skin."

Then she changed them into micro-katana mode again, and the tiny blades looked like they were made of damascus steel. Or maybe damascus titanium.

"If talents can change both the shape and composition," I began to mumble, taking my notebook out of my inventory. I flipped right to Kyoka's page, "Maybe there are other options? A talent to make them USB ports?"

"Izuku, later," Tsu said.

"Sorry," I smiled weakly. Then prompted, "What did you get, Ochako?"

"I got 'Studious'," she answered, "Which is good, I think? I've been needing to study a lot, so this should help."

"And what about you, Izuku?" Mom asked.

"It's another Gamer talent," I told them, "It's called Shop I. Analyze... It says I can buy things from my Inventory tab. Inventory... Whoa."

"What is it?" more than one voice asked, but I was too gobsmacked to pick out who. So I turned my screen so they could see it.

"Minor Health potion," Ami read, "restores 100 Health or 5% of total Health, whichever is higher..."

"Fifty thousand yen?" Ochako demanded incredulously.

"The rest are more," Tsu noted flatly.

There were also minor potions for stamina, mana, psions, and ki. Those cost sixty thousand, and only restored sixty points or three percent. Then there was 'Magic Duct Tape (Silver)' that restored durability to items, but otherwise had the same cost and values as the health potion.

"And apples," Tsu noticed, "at least those are around market price."

"I guess that could be good in an emergency," Mom sighed, "But I think the sports drinks, while slower and weaker, are better to go with for now."

"If there isn't anything else," I asked, "Should we go back?"

I took out my phone. It was 7:27. Everyone nodded.

"Dungeon Exit."

**[Inherited Fry Pan Dungeon Level I Complete!**  
**Defeated 60 enemies: Rank+++ **  
**Defeated mid-boss: Rank+++++++++ **  
**Defeated boss: Rank+ **  
**Level I cleared: Rank+]**

**[Inherited Fry Pan **  
A heavy duty tool capable of frying eggs or stopping small arms fire.  
**Durability: 411/450  
Quality: 5/7  
Rank: +*******  
**Rank Bonus:**  
Auto-repair (low)**]**

"That's nice," Mom seemed happy.

"How did it go?" Mikoto asked. Tsu and Ochako started to tell her what happened.

"You didn't hear me? On Guild Chat?" I asked Momo.

"No," she shook her head, "And I'm guessing you didn't hear us, either. But All Might did, and we could all still hear each other."

"So Guild Chat doesn't cross dimensional barriers," I mused.

"Not yet," Momo sadi thoughtfully, "Given everything you've said and shown us about upgrading abilities, that may come later."

"Speaking of upgrades, Yaomomo," Kyoka leaned in close to her friend, "check these out."

"All right," Mom called for our attention, "I hope no-one minds ramen, I have placed an order for dinner. Izuku, Ichiraku will have a party platter for 15 for you to pick up at 6:20."

I looked at my phone, and since it had synced back up with the server, it now read 6:01.

"But there are only nine of us," Momo frowned.

"Well the six of us did just get quite a workout," Mom explained, "So we might eat a little extra. And if we don't eat it all..."

"Second Day Ramen?" I asked her excitedly. Mom nodded. Tsu licked her lips. And the other ladies all looked confused.

"Aren't the noodles all mushy?" Ami asked.

"No, Inko-baa-chan fries them up crispy..." Tsu started to explain Mom's semi-secret recipe for the leftovers.

"You'd better get going, Izuku," Mom told me.

\Do you need some help?/ Cassandra signed, not wanting to broadcast to All Might or the others having other conversations.

"No, he has it," Mom said, somewhat forcefully.

"I'll be back in about a half hour," I told Cass.

* * *

_After Izuku was gone, Midoriya Inko gathered the girls together. Tsu was standing next to her, and they were looking sternly at the others._

_"Now I want to know," Inko asked sternly, "What are each of your intentions for my Izuku?"_

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:  
**Level: 19 → 21  
****Max Health: 643 → 696  
****Max Energy: 1059 → 1186**

Attributes:  
**(S)trength: 48 → 49  
****(A)gility: 48 → 49  
****(E)ndurance: 49 → 49  
****(Q)uickness: 48 → 49  
****(W)it: 45 → 46  
****(I)ntuition: 45 → 47  
****(C)harisma: 30 → 33  
****(D)etermination: 56 → 57  
****(L)uck: 21 → 23**

Unspent Points:  
**Attribute: 72 → 84  
****Skill: 33 → 43  
****Talent: 4 → 5**

**Skills:  
****Oral Hygiene (C): 21 → 22  
****Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 44 → 45  
****Dodge (A/Q): 29 → 31  
****Telekinesis (I/D): 34 → 36  
****Basic Karate (A): 38 → 39  
****Boxing (S): 31 → 33  
****Parkour (A/Q): 34 → 36  
****Physical Resistance (E/D): 33 → 38  
****Running (Q/E) – Jet Set Run: 29 → 31  
****Acrobatics (A): 20 → 21  
****Ki Blast (D/W) LB: 18 → 20  
****Ki Slice (D/W) LB: 17 → 18  
****Ki Healing (D/E) LB: 20 → 22  
****Ki Reinforcement (D): 37 → 38  
****Throwing (S/A): 10 → 12  
****Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 22 → 25  
****First Aid (W/A): 6 → 7  
****Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 22 → 23  
****Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 29 → 32  
****Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 19 → 20  
****Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 15 → 16  
****Telekinetic Rampart (I/E): 14 → 15**

New Talents:  
**Shop I  
****Psychometabolism, Basic**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Yes, Inko is actually taller. She was crushing her self not just emotionally, but also literally with her power. Now that's she's emotionally unchained and using her power more, she's recovered some of her former height._


	22. Chapter 21

_Inko immediately held up her hand._

_"I don't necessarily mean romantically," she told the girls, "Though if any of you are thinking about that, I would be happy to discuss it with you more privately."_

_She watched as all of the students blushed, except for Jirou-chan. Inko knew what Tsuyu's red cheeks meant. And given the way Ami-chan was glancing at the others, and the intensity of Uraraka-chan's forehead to neck coloring, she had a good idea of what the two of them were feeling. Yaoyorozu-chan appeared to be the opposite, rather than thinking about her son in any way, that tallest girl was simply embarrassed to be talking about boys with friends._

_Inko could not get a good read on Cassandra or Mikoto. Those girls' blushes could go either way in her opinion._

_"It is just," Inko continued, then she paused, "I was going to say my Izuku has had a hard life. But that isn't fair to children who are abandoned. Who don't have enough food or a roof over their head. Izuku has had more than his share of troubles, but I made sure he was always cared for, even if I couldn't always support him like I should have."_

_They looked at her curiously._

_"Izuku always wanted to be a Hero," she said, "But I just couldn't support him, could not tell him that he could be a Hero. Because Izuku is Quirkless. It is easy forget with the power The Gamer gives him, but he doesn't have a Quirk. And because of that, he did not have friends. He has not been treated well or fairly by the children around him. Because of that, he is both cautious around people, but also desperate for friends."_

_Inko looked at them sternly again._

_"That is what I meant," she told the ladies, "Do you want train with Izuku, to be classmates who work together? Or do you genuinely want to be his friend? It is fine either way. Izuku won't reject you, if you only want to use his power to get stronger, as long as you keep it secret. And I won't force you to leave, as long as you treat him kindly. I just ask you to think about it, and not lead him on."_

_They all considered her words._

* * *

I was jogging to Ichiraku, but my mind was going even faster. Mom obviously wanted to talk to them about something, without me there. But what?

If it was a sitcom, she'd be telling them an embarrassing story. Like the first time I had an American hamburger. But my life was more like a hero manga or American comic. Though there was that one story where Peter and MJ told Normie about when toddler Mayday discovered her wall crawling.

No, more likely I had done something, and Mom was apologizing. Like calling them all by their given names. Sure, they had all said I could. And Tsu and Mikoto had been pretty insistent. But maybe I had been too forward with the others. That, or maybe it was in the dungeon. I had tried to ask and suggest instead of giving orders. I could have messed up, been too rude and commanding. Or had I been looking at them inappropriately? It could have been any number of things.

Of course, maybe I was just being self-centered and a little paranoid. She could have wanted to talk about something that would have been embarrassing if I was around. Tsu had told me once, that Mom had lectured her about not having the right workout clothing. Especially wearing a normal bra instead of a sports bra. And yes, I knew that the last part was the real reason she told me the story. And Mom was even more into the fashion world now. She could be giving the others the same talk, especially in light of them needing to borrow gear. She could have been measuring them for new outfits.

"Hello, Midoriya-kun," Ayame's voice roused me from my thoughts, as I entered the store on autopilot.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ayame**  
**Quirk: Butcher**  
Her Quirk lets her cut meat and even bone with her bare hands, better than any metal or ceramic blade. But it doesn't work on anything alive, and only works on animal tissue, so she still needs a knife to chop veggies.

* * *

I liked Ayame. She always treated me normally. Part of it was because her father Teuchi, the shop's semi-retired owner, was also Quirkless. But mainly, she was just a nice lady. She also insisted I call her by her first name, telling me that 'Ichiraku-san was her father' more than once.

"Hello Ayame-san," I smiled at her lightly, "How are you?"

"Fine," she smiled back, "And you?"

"Good," I told her. She lifted two bags onto the counter. I had already transferred money from my Wallet to its physical counterpart, which I took out of my pocket.

"This is a big order for you two," she said, "Is Inko-san making that recipe she won't share again?"

"Probably," I nodded, "But we are having a study group at my place, since they didn't let us stay at school today. So this is to feed everyone. We still hope to have some leftovers."

"Oh, I heard about that," she said, and shook her head, "The press breaking into UA... And I thought that they weren't supposed to become part of the story themselves."

"I guess they got too worked up?" I said uncertainly. I handed her the money, and she gave me the change.

"So this study group," she asked conspiratorially, "any girls in it?"

I could practically feel myself start to blush, only to have the cold spike of Gamer's Mind shut it down.

"Yes," I chuckled weakly instead, "Tsu, and a few others."

"Really?" she grinned. Then she looked past me and her smile slipped. The cold in my spine hardened, even before I glanced back.

They were wearing matching green leather jackets, black ball caps, and had a bandana of their noses and mouths. The first one in was fairly tall and muscular, with tufts of dark blue hair showing under his hat. The second one was shorter and very skinny, with longer, off-white hair.

Most importantly, the bigger crook was carrying some kind of small revolver, while the second one had a hatchet.

"Analyze," I whispered.

**[Name: Iori Junpei**  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 23 **  
**Level: 13 **  
**Health: 144/144 **  
**Stamina: 99/99**  
**Quirk: Cash Register **  
Call tell approximately how much money he can get out of something or someone: less than 1000 Yen; 1000-5000; 5000-10,000; 10,000-50,000 and so on.**]**

That was the small guy.

**[Legal name: Tatsumi Kanji**  
**Villain name: Brick House**  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 25 **  
**Level: 16 **  
**Health: 233/233 **  
**Stamina: 160/171**  
**Quirk: Brick Built**  
He can turn his arms from the shoulder down into clay bricks. No increased strength or defense, it is mostly cosmetic.**]**

The bigger guy was a bit tougher. I could have easily taken them both, but I was worried Brick House might shoot at Ayame first. I didn't think I was faster than a speeding bullet. I also might have gotten in trouble if I used my powers, but I was less concerned about that.

I suppressed the urge to sigh, on the off chance that would set them off.

"Girl!" Brick House barked, pointing the gun right at her, "Empty the register. Now!"

'Can someone please call the police?' I asked my Party silently, 'Ichiraku is being robbed.'

'Right now?' Kyoka countered, shocked.  
'Are you okay?' Ami demanded.

The others remained silent.

'I'm fine,' I told them, as Ayame piled the money on the counter, 'Just a couple of crooks. The only problem is one of them has a gun, and I'm afraid Ayame might get hurt.'

'Not you?" Ochako asked.

'No,' I said flatly, 'with TK Armor and Gamer's Body, he'd have to hit me with all six shots to hurt me enough for it to show. And as soon as he was out of bullets, I'd take him down.'

"What is this?" Brick House snarled, "There's only like twenty-five thousand here. You said this place was in the one to five million yen range."

He glared at his partner.

"It was," Iori-san protested.

"Is there a safe in the back?" the gunman demanded.

"There is," Ayame said gently, "But I just sent my assistant to make a deposit and get change for the week, so it is empty."

He didn't appear to believe her. But Ayame was saved when Iori-san gasped.

"It's the kid," he pointed his axe at me, "He's worth 1 to 5 million."

I frowned. I didn't have anywhere near that much money on me. But I did have it in my Wallet. I was planning to go to the bank later this week, since Wallet didn't earn me interest. So I had almost two point five million yen in there. Could his Quirk somehow sense that, too?

"Take out your wallet, brat."

I relaxed slightly as Brick House pointed the pistol at my chest. And I did as he demanded.

"Toss it to my partner," he continued, and I complied. Iori-san looked inside.

"He's only got 27 hundred in here. But I'm still seeing him as worth a lot more."

"You holding out on us punk?" he asked, shoving the barrel closer. Almost close enough... Then he seemed to think of something and pulled back.

"Maybe he's worth that as a ransom?" Brick House prompted his accomplice.

"Never seen that before, but maybe," he kept rooting around in my wallet, and then his eyes widened nervously, and he said, "He's a UA student..."

"What..." Tatsumi-san looked surprised and angry, and his finger tightened on the trigger slightly.

_Step 1A_: Grab his right wrist with my right hand and force the weapon up. Especially important in the case of a gun, so if he does get a shot off, it won't hit anyone. _Step 1B_: Use left fingers to hit the pressure points on the back of his hand and wrist, loosening his grip.

Steps one successful. He dropped the gun.

_Step 2A_: As he watches his weapon, release his wrist and palm strike to the throat. _Step 2B_: Kick the weapon away. In this case, under the counter towards Ayame.

Steps two successful. Gun is out of play and target is partially incapacitated (HP reduced by 42%).

_Step 3_: Observe secondary opponent.

Second opponent is frozen in fear and surprise.

_Step 4_: Double punch to primary opponent's stomach.

Step four successful. Target is unconscious and bumped into second opponent as he fell.

The hard, mechanical feeling faded with Brick House, and more importantly his gun, out of play. I looked at Iori-san with caution. And part of me wondered if there was a way to keep Gamer's Mind from affecting me that much.

"Please, just drop the axe and sit down next to him until the police arrive?" I asked him. He looked at me. Then at his partner. Then at me again. Finally, he tossed the hatchet to the floor, just outside his reach. and he curled up on the floor.

"Wow," Ayame commented, "Did you even use your Quirk?"

"No," I told her, "Just martial arts. I don't have my license, so using my power would be illegal."

Iori-san whimpered.

* * *

After giving a statement to the police and getting my wallet back, I headed home. Between Ichiraku's cameras, and Iori-san admitting to everything, there wasn't much they needed from me. They asked if I used my Quirk, and I honestly told them no, and then showed them both my Tactile TK power and my martial arts skills to prove it.

Ayame also replaced our food, and as soon as I was safely alone, I popped the new bags of ramen noodles, broth, and toppings into my Inventory. That way it would be hot and fresh.

Despite my having kept them informed as the incident played out, I was nonetheless swarmed when I entered the apartment. Tsu and Ami were first, and my other classmates were close behind. Mom stayed back, wearing that expression. The one that said she was going to be strong and supportive, even though she was secretly worried.

I also noticed that they had all changed back to their uniforms, and Mom into casual clothes.

"No bullet holes," Tsuyu reported after giving me an embarrassingly thorough pat down.

"His HP is full," Ami added, checking the Party tab.

"I'm fine," I reassured them, "They weren't a danger to me. I was just worried Ayame might accidentally get shot."

"Shot... Bullet holes..." Mikoto's eyes narrowed, "You didn't say anything about a gun."

"Yes I did," I frowned.

"We might not have mentioned that," Ochako realized.

"I have TK Armor and Physical Resistance," I told the electrokinetic, "And it was a small caliber revolver. Even if he hit me all six times, I don't think it would have put me too far below half HP. Considering the blasts I took from Bakugou's doppelganger."

That seemed to calm her, and the others, too.

"Still, that was dangerous," Momo said, "Why did you stop them in the end?"

"One of them had Quirk, that seemed to sense about how much money I had," I explained, "It could even see what is in Inventory, in my Wallet. Since they couldn't see that, they decided to try to ransom me. And they saw my student ID. Between those two things, things were about to escalate. And since the one with the gun moved closer and pointed the gun at me, I knew I could grab it. I didn't use my powers. I would have if I had too, but it wasn't necessary."

I looked at them all, "It was my fault they were in there, the one sensed my Wallet from outside. So I couldn't let them do anything to Ichiraku."

They didn't look convinced.

"Skills," I ordered and the screen appeared. I held down the button next to Physical Resistance, putting my unassigned points into it. Then the rate they were added accelerated and instead of bumping it up to 50, it was at 63 when I jerked my finger off. Then, partly to have a round number, and partly to save face, I bumped it up to 70.

"There," I tried to comfort them more, "Now I'll be even safer."

Ami and Ochako looked pleased. But Tsu and Mikoto both looked exasperated.

"That's not what we wanted," Tsu said, "We want you to stay out of trouble."

I did it again. My weakness to upset women...

**[+1 Intuition]**

Still, I put on a strong expression, and looked at my best friend firmly.

"We're trying to be Heroes," I said, "Staying out of trouble is not par for the course."

"That is true," Mom agreed with me sternly. Then she smiled to lightened the mood and continued, "and it all worked out fine in the end. Now, let's eat."

"Where is the food?" Kyoka realized. I took the bags out of Inventory and maneuvered over to the table.

"That reminds me," our newest member recalled, "you promised to tell us just what all you have in there."

"Dinner first," Mom instructed.

* * *

"Okay, well," I was kind of embarrassed, so I stalled a bit. They were all staring at me expectantly, even Tsu and Mom who should have known all of this, and Cass who knew most of it.

"So, in the first column, I have a twenty-five gallon water barrel. It takes up two spaces. I used to have gallon jugs, but I could only stack up to three of them in a square, so this works out better. It's mostly for paper or fire enemies, but we can also drink it."

"Paper enemies?" Ochako asked.

"He mentioned them from the kung fu skill book," Momo reminded her.

"Oh, the origami ones," she said, "I didn't know you were being literal."

I nodded.

"Under that, in the last row for column one, I have two steel folding chairs. To sit on if needed, to put the barrel on, or as back up weapons."

"The second column is supplies. A twenty-four pack of sports drinks in assorted flavors... though there's only fifteen left right now. Then three boxes of fruit and grain breakfast bars, and lastly two boxes of almond and dark chocolate granola bars."

"We should reimburse you for the bars and Gatorade you have given us," Ami suggested tentatively.

"You don't need to worry about that," Mom told them, "We generally give Izuku all of the spare change, since it is his dungeon. So it all works out."

"Right," I agreed with her, "So, the third column is survival gear. My first aid kit, a survival knife that dropped in one of the dungeons..."

This wasn't the one from the first dungeon. It was a slightly larger one with storage in the handle for fishing line, a compass, and a couple of metal spikes.

"... and a tent set that we mainly have for the tarp and the ropes. Fourth column is my stuff: my workout outfit, a spare set of casual clothing, and a stack of notebooks. The first one is my latest Hero Note, but I also have seven blanks, in case I need paper for anything. Fifth column I have a pencil box with assorted writing utensils, and a 20 cm ruler. I also keep one of Mom's workout outfits, and one of Tsu's there, though they aren't there now after our run earlier. And the last column is usually empty, for whatever items I need to carry temporarily."

I gestured at the remains of our meal as I said that.

"So are you going to start carrying outfits for all of us," Ami asked, blushing slightly.

"There isn't exactly room," Mikoto pointed out before I could.

"Given the fact that some items stack," Momo mused, "and some containers can hold multiple items, there may be a more efficient way to do this. Like if we can fit the food bars, notebooks, pencil case, and survival knife in a backpack, even if the pack ends up taking two squares, it would save three spaces."

"Except that if we need any of that stuff quickly," Tsu countered, "Izuku would have to take it out of Inventory, then out of the backpack."

They spent the next hour discussing how to use my internal storage. Some people might think I should be annoyed that they were telling me how to use my power, and to carry stuff for them. But I was just happy to be helping my friends. And a little embarrassed by the amount of women's clothing... and underwear... I was probably going to end up carrying on me.

* * *

_**Earphone**: What do you think about all that stuff Momidoriya said?_

_**Spoiler**: What do you mean?_

_**Uraraka** O: About having crushes on him?_

_**Earphone**: Partly. I mean, if this is really mostly about being friends, why are we all girls?_

_**Creati**: We did set up the study group with mostly girls. He has been the only one of our male classmates to regularly attend._

_**Earphone**: That is true. But still._

_**Froppy**: It's because Izuku doesn't like boys._

_**Earphone**: (roll eyes) That's obvious._

_**Froppy**: :( That's not how I meant it._

_**Railgun**: I think I get what you mean, Tsu._

_**Creati**: What did you mean, **#Froppy**?_

_**Mercury**: No real names in chat, please, **#Railgun**._

_**Railgun**: Sorry, I kinda forgot because of Ura O._

_**Zer0 G**: Sorry, is this better?_

_**Earphone**: Much cooler._

_**Earphone**: And I'd also like to know what you meant, **#Froppy**._

_**Froppy**: It's not really my story to tell, and it is third hand. But **#Mercury** can back me up, and Railgun saw some of it, too._

_**Froppy**: Remember, Izuku only got The Gamer last year. When Inko-baa-chan said Izuku didn't have friends and wasn't treated fairly, that's an understatement. His father basically moved away because Izuku is Quirkless. And he was bullied quite a bit._

_**Mercury**: Mostly by the boys. They treated him very badly. A few of the girls were nice to him, but most just avoided him. The teachers were the same. The male teachers mostly supported and encouraged the bullying, while the female teachers stopped it when they could, and comforted him when they couldn't._

_**Railgun**: Those jerks at the arcade._

_**Mercury**: Who?_

_**Froppy**: Izuku called him Long-fingers._

_**Mercury**: Bakugou-kun's lieutenant. He took over after Bakugou-kun died, but he was even worse._

_**Railgun**: IDK. I thought Izuku did a pretty good job of putting him in his place._

_**Froppy**: But that was after the UA Exam. And he mostly did it for me._

_**Creati**: So much for Japan's supposed anti-bullying campaign._

_**Zer0 G**: Quirks are still fair game..._

_**Railgun**: :(_

_**Earphone**: So no positive male role models or even friends? I can see why prefers to be around girls. I almost regret making that 'harem' crack._

_**Creati**: What?_

_**Railgun**: Really?_

_**Zer0 G**: Really?_

_**Railgun**: Jinx._

_**Earphone**: Yeah, I accused him of trying to put together a harem, and told him I wouldn't join. Maybe I should apologize._

_**Spoiler**: And to Froppy, too._

_**Froppy**: Why?_

_**Zer0 G**: Aren't you and Izuku... together?_

_**Froppy**: No. We are friends, and we both like each other. But Izuku hasn't had a good model for romance either, so he's not sure what he's feeling is love, and not just friendship and a helping of attraction. And I can't say I'm much better. Plus, we want to focus on classes, since getting into UA was hard, but actually attending UA is even harder. So no, Izuku and I aren't dating. Maybe we will. Or maybe we will decide we are just best friends. And if any of you really are interested in him, don't hold back on my account._

_**Froppy**: Besides, I wouldn't mind if Izuku had a harem, as long as I was in it._

_**Railgun**: Really..._

_**Earphone**: Seriously?_

_**Mercury**: You would be okay with that?_

_**Froppy**: Maybe harem isn't the right word. I don't mean like a real harem, where a king or someone forces a bunch of girls to serve him. Or like an anime harem, either. But a relationship where more than two people are together, and they all are either in love, or are good friends who support each other? I think that sounds pretty good._

_None of her friends responded._

_**Froppy**: I mean think about it. Let's say, just for example, **#Mercury** and I were both in love with Izuku..._

_Spoiler, Railgun, Creati and Earphone all mentally parroted 'for example' with varying degrees of sarcasm. But none of them acknowledged it._

_**Froppy**: She is my friend too. I care about her. I wouldn't want her to be hurt, by having to see us together, by me forcing them apart. I think I would almost rather step aside, so they could be happy. But I wouldn't really want to do that either. I'd rather both of us date him, trying to help each other get time. And when Izuku isn't around, the two of us could still hang out, be friends, and commiserate about our boyfriend challenging a gunman without his powers because it might get him a slap on the wrist. Maybe it's because I'm part frog, and they aren't exactly known for monogamy. Maybe it's because my parents are happy, but they aren't around very much, either me, or each other. But I think it could work. Especially with a good guy like Izuku._

_**Spoiler**: That actually doesn't sound too bad._

_**Creati**: The extra support system would be good. Especially for working heroes._

_**Railgun**: Or raising children._

_**Earphone**: I'd be more willing to buy it if there were any examples of it working._

_**Earphone**: In the real world I mean._

_**Mercury**: Uther._

_**Creati**: Oh._

_**Zer0 G**: Who?_

_**Creati**: Uther Pendragon. Founder and president of Round Table Industries. He's a British industrialist. Famous for being a major factor in the UK's resurgence and expansion. And also for having two wives._

_**Mercury**: Sort of wives. The UK still does not allow polygamy. So the three of them have a ceremony once a year. First Uther marries Igraine. Then they immediately divorce. Then he marries Vivian. Then they immediately divorce. The three of them all live together, and despite the best reporters' efforts to prove otherwise, are in love and happy together._

_**Zero G**: Wow._

_**Earphone**: I can't tell if that is incredibly romantic, or just totally messed up._

_**Creati**: I found an interview with Vivian. "_Igraine and I were best friends, but we both liked Uther. So we all discussed it, and agreed to casually date, to determine if one of us liked him more, or he liked one of us more. But after a couple of years, we didn't seem to be going anywhere. I set down and thought about it. I realized I didn't want to be hurt, but I also didn't want to hurt my best friend. I went to Igraine and talked to her about it. She had been thinking something similar. And also, she pointed out that Uther worked late a lot and traveled frequently, so if it was the three of us, we wouldn't be lonely when he was away. As we talked we realized things could be pretty rough for Uther. This was the early days, when his company was still expanding and had a lot more pressure from established competitors. And we weren't sure if either of us could support him alone. So we went to him. And we talked. It took a while. And it can be a lot of work at times. But I'm genuinely happy, and can't imagine a better life._"_

_**Zer0 G**: Wow. Again._

_**Froppy**: There you go._

The conversation ended there. But all of the young ladies kept thinking about it.

* * *

"Alright," Aizawa-sensei told us in his normal, tired tone, "First thing, you all have to go home after classes again."

"Are the teachers still attempting to determine what happened with the press yesterday?" Iida-kun said quickly.

"The principal and Snipe are still looking into it, but that's not the reason," Aizawa-sensei answered, "No, 1-A has a special training lesson tomorrow. It's going to put you through your paces, so the others want to make sure you are well rested. Personally, I don't care."

"What kind of special training?" Mo-chan asked.

"It's a surprise."

'Has Aizawa told you about tomorrow yet?' All Might asked a few minutes later in Guild chat.

'Just that it is some sort of grueling, surprise training,' Jirou answered first.

'Good,' we could hear All Might's grin, 'I wanted to request that you don't do any dungeon runs either. You will definitely want to relax and get a good night's sleep.'

We glanced at each other, wondering just what we would be facing.

* * *

I was the first one of our group through the lunch line and seated. Ami joined me shortly thereafter, with a slightly nervous look.

And since no-one had told me otherwise after whatever Mom had wanted with them yesterday, I was going to keep calling my friends by name, until they ask me not to.

The bluette took the seat next to me. Which was unusual, since they had normally ceded that spot to Tsu.

"Izuku-kun?" she prompted nervously, "I was wondering, since we are supposed to rest today, and I think this would count... There is this bookstore I like to go to. Not the normal chain store. This one has a lot of second hand books, and even old and antique volumes. I thought there might even be some of them that might be special skill books, like the kung fu one. So I was wondering if you would like to go there after class? With me?"

It had been fun when we had gone to the regular bookstore last week with Ochako. And I would love to find a place that had whatever those garbled data skill books were.

"Sure," I nodded broadly, "Sounds great."

She smiled back, and began to eat.

Tsu arrived next. She looked at Ami and raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem angry. Instead, she took the spot across from me.

"Hey, Izuku?" Tsu asked, "Satsuki and Samidare have been asking when they would see you again."

"Samidare has?" I blinked in surprise.

"More Satsuki," she admitted, "But he did ask, since neither of us can keep up with him in games like you can. So I was thinking maybe you could come over after school, and help us with a puzzle we've been working on?"

I frowned sadly and glanced over at Ami. She looked down defeatedly.

"What is it?" Tsu asked.

"I already asked Izuku to go out with me after school," Ami admitted, "To a bookstore."

Then she looked directly at Tsu and insisted, "But that can wait. The books won't be going anywhere. Family is more important."

"But we aren't technically his family," Tsu argued, "And you asked first."

"Maybe you could come with us?" Ami suggested, "We could spend an hour or two at the bookstore, and then you can go see Tsuyu's siblings?"

"Do you have to pick them up early?" I asked Tsu, "Or do they have the late pick up today?"

Their school had been inconsistent lately, due to one of the teachers going out on maternity leave.

"Actually, my mom is in town, and she is picking them up today," she answered, "So we can do what Ami suggested."

Then Tsu looked at Ami, and added, "And you could come over, too. If you want."

"Is that okay?" Ami looked surprised.

"Of course," Tsu said happily, "You are my friend, too. And it will be great to have a genius help with the puzzle, especially when my brother drags Izuku away."

"Thank you," Ami smiled, tearing up, "I would like that very much."

* * *

I would never have found the store on my own. It was on the second floor above a women's clothing store. It had no outside label. It was hard to even tell that there was an outside way to get up to the store. I had probably walked by it dozens of times. It looked like it would be a small store, but small stores sometimes had the best finds.

"I wouldn't have thought this was here," Tsu unknowingly echoed my thoughts.

"My mother showed me this place," Ami said, "She knows the owner."

We walked in, and looked over aisles of shelves. At the front there was a desk, and behind it a woman in a silk kimono. She looked like she was probably in her early thirties, had a long hime cut on her jet black hair, and had a dynamite figure. She regarded us deep, knowing, amber eyes. Though they narrowed slightly and focused intently on me for a moment. I shuddered, almost wondering if I was being Analyzed.

"Good afternoon, Mizuno," she addressed Ami in a husky, sensual voice, "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, sensei," she nodded, "This is Midoriya Izuku and this in Asui Tsuyu."

"Welcome to my store, Midoriya, Asui," she inclined her head to us, "Please feel free to have a look around."

We began to wander around, but I couldn't resist looking back and whispering, "Analyze."

**[Legal name: ?**  
**Race: ?**  
**Age: ?**  
**Level: ?**  
**Health: ?/? (1XX %)**  
**Stamina: ?/? (1XX %)**  
**Ki: ?/? (1XX %)**  
**Psions: ?/? (1XX %)**  
**Mana: ?/? (1XX %)**  
**Quirk: ?**  
**A woman of power and mystery. Or maybe just a really good obfuscation Quirk.]**

I frowned, but decided to focus on the store. After wandering up and down, we met at the front again.

"This place is amazing," I said, "and huge."

"It feels like it is bigger on the inside," Tsu noted. Ami smiled happily.

"Are you a Timelord?" I asked the owner.

"Doctor Who novels and guidebooks," she said with a slight grin, "Row two, shelf three and half of shelf four."

"More than one shelf?" Ami looked at her in surprise.

"That show has been on the air for two centuries, on and off," the owner sounded amused, "It has accumulated quite the collection of related books."

"That's cool," I said, glancing where she had indicated.

"Actually, sensei," Ami suddenly sounded nervous, "I want to show them the Restricted Section."

She regarded Ami again. Then Tsu. Then she stared at me, longer than she looked at my friends. More piercingly.

"Alright," she finally said. She reached under the desk, and hit a button. A door in the back popped open. Then she handed each of us a pair of white, cotton gloves.

"Touch nothing with your bare hands," she warned us, "I will be watching."

Ami and I both nodded, and we all put on the gloves.

"Forbidden Section?" Tsu's generally impassive voice sounded cautious.

"It is mainly a Harry Potter joke," Ami assured us, "But it is also where she keeps the oldest, rarest, and most expensive books. That's why she doesn't let just anyone in there."

It was impressive. There were a lot of antique, heavy, and leather bound books, like the 'Tao of Kung Fu'. But there were also more ordinary books. Well maybe 'ordinary' would be more correct, a signed first printing of Goblet of Fire was not a skill book and Goblet of Fire was not a rare book in general. But that copy...

"Oh, what's this?" Tsu took down a small, leather book. It looked more like a antique notebook, like the Da Vinci notebooks on display if various museums. She opened in, and flipped a few pages in.

"The Diary of Arsene Lupin the Third," she read.

"The manga character?" I asked.

"According to this," Tsu continued, "The real Lupin commissioned Monkey Punch to write those stories. That way he could be more famous, but have deniability."

"Is it real?" Ami frowned. Tsu handed it to me.

**[This book contains the skills Pick Pockets, Pick Locks, Detect Traps, Combat Driving, Parkour, and Disguise. Learning the skills will consume the book. Proceed with learning these skills?**  
**(Accept) (Decline)]**

I hit decline, since it wasn't mine. But both girls looked at me in surprise.

"It still might not be real," I whispered, looking down, "Just that it meets whatever prerequisites The Gamer is looking for in a skill book."

"Let's ask," Tsu suggested.

We carried it gingerly up to the front. The owner was smiling broadly. She took the book from us, and opened it to the blank first page. She took out a lighter, and held it behind the page. After a moment, the heat caused letters to appear. A publishing company, publish date, and ISBN.

"This was web novel, created after the original author's death," she explained, "And a limited number of 'real' copies were produced. Though there are those who claim the web novel was written by a real Lupin. I am not sure I believe it, but that was so long ago, it is hard to be sure."

Suddenly I wish I had Analyzed it first. Because if I did it now, I was sure I would get the maybe real, maybe not explanation.

"Still, I would like to buy it," I told her, cringing slightly at the price sticker, "May we leave it here while we keep looking?"

She nodded.

We moved back to the Restricted Section. And after a few minutes looking, I found another amazing tome.

"Elemental Magic Primer," I blinked at the title, and took it out.

**[This book contains the skill Elementalism and the spells Flame Arrow, Wind Arrow, Water Bullet, and Stone Bullet. You do not qualify to use this skill book.]**

I dismissed the window, and opened the book. It was in a language I didn't recognize. And had illustrations of magic circles, presumably genuine.

"What is it, Izuku?" Tsu came over to me, not that this part of the store was that large.

"A spellbook," I said.

"A real one?" Ami prompted. I looked down at the book.

"I think so," I said softly, "It has a skill and four spells, but says I can't use it."

"Are you going to buy it?" Tsu asked. I looked at the price tag. And flinched again, though I was glad I had all that money in my Wallet that had caused trouble at Ichiraku yesterday.

"Yes. I might be able to use it later, and I really want to see what the Dungeon is like."

* * *

I ended up buying some more mundane books from outside the special section, plus those two skill books. Ami and Tsu also purchased a few titles. Then we went to Tsu's place.

Her mom and siblings where already there.

"Onee-chan," Satsuki raised over to the door as soon as we opened it, "And Izuku-onii-chan..."

She trailed off when she saw Ami, and backed away. I touched Ami's arm in support, Satsuki had been shy when she first met me, too.

"Hi, Satsuki, Samidare, Mom," Tsu greeted her family, "This is our friend, Mizuno Ami."

Tsu knelt down to her sister's level, something she had taught me about dealing with kids. It made them feel more at ease when you didn't tower over them.

"Ami is really nice, and really smart. I asked her if she would help us with the puzzle. Is that okay?"

"Hello, Beru-san," I said to Tsu's mom. Like her daughter, she had insisted I call her by name.

"Good to see you again, Izuku-kun."

"Okay," Satsuki agreed softly. Then she waved Ami over. Ami smiled gently and bent over to the girl.

"You're really pretty," Satsuki whispered.

"Thank you," Ami said happily, and blushed slightly.

"Will you two be staying for dinner?" Beru-san asked us.

"Sure," Tsu answered for us.

* * *

"There is something I wanted to talk to you three about," Asui Beru addressed her three children after we finished eating.

"Should we leave?" I asked. Ami expression mirrored my statement.

"No, it is nothing like that," she shook her head, "I just wanted to tell them that I am taking a position in the home office, so I won't be traveling any more."

"Mom?" Tsu looked at her.

"We paid off the mortgage," she told them, "And you have been providing money from your job helping Midoriya-san..."

I blinked, unaware that was how Tsu was explaining her Dungeon loot. But it made sense, and I guess it was technically true.

"... So even if I am making a little less, we will be more than fine," she continued, "But you are in high school now, and UA no less. So you need more time for yourself, Tsuyu. And I would like to spend more time with my children..."

Then she trailed off and looked them cautiously.

"That's not a problem, is it?" she asked.

"Of course not," Tsu said. And Satsuki hugged her mom. Samidare tried to look indifferent, but I could tell he was excited, too.

* * *

We had barely checked in the next morning, when Aizawa-sensei ushered us outside.

"Alright, line up," Iida-san barked at us, as we moved towards the bus.

"Dude you are the only one out of line," Kirishima told him, chuckling. Iida-san looked around, then pursed his lips.

"You don't need to try so hard," Ochako told him.

We filed onto the bus. On the way, we talked about what we thought the special training might be. After all the rounds of Lions and Gazelles, and the Heroes and Villains last week, we didn't think it would be combat related. The general consensus was that it might be rescue training, but Ashido-san and Toru-san made a good case for dealing with the press, after what happened Monday.

After about thirty minutes, we pulled up to a giant dome. And a familiar figure outside.

"It's Thirteen, the Space Hero," I exclaimed brightly, "The rescue Hero who has saved hundreds if not thousands of people from disasters."

"And nice to meet all of you," Thirteen said, "It is nice to be recognized. As you might have guessed, you are here today to begin training on how to deal with disasters. Heroes don't just fight Villains. They have to deal with fires, earthquakes, and any number of other catastrophes. So using my experience, I have constructed this specialized training facility."

"Welcome, to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint."

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:

Attributes:  
**(I)ntuition: 47 → 48  
****(C)harisma: 33 → 35**

Unspent Points:**  
****Skill: 43→ 11**

**Skills:****  
****Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 45→ 47****  
****Physical Resistance (E/D): 38 → 70**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__No, for those who ask after the last chapter, there is no version on Naruto in this story. Or anyone from that series, outside of Ayame, Teuchi, and their restaurant. Not even Hinata. Similarly, the thieves are not indicative of a Persona crossover. I just needed names for them, and picked those two._


	23. Chapter 22

Thirteen-sensei and Aizawa-sensei led us inside. The entry was a wide brick path, lined with trees on either side. THere was a thick, mesh net behind the trees, obscuring what was beyond them. The path led to a set of stairs that descended down a good thirty meters and ended in what looked like a food court. But a huge one, for a hundred or more people and all around it, with a giant fountain in the middle, spread out over at least a square kilometer...

"I designed this place," Thirteen told us, "With more than a little help, to make my dream come true. The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short, has just about any sort of environment you can expect to encounter in Japan. Urban with multi-story buildings and a working train system. Suburban with houses, mansions, and even a small scale indoor shopping mall. A field of grass lands, rice paddies, and small forest. A lake that can be fresh or salt water and has a wave machine. Rocky and mountainous terrain."

We looked out of the vast training arena. It was almost like a theme park, but without the rides. Thirteen gestured for us to follow, and started down the stairs.

"We can also control the weather," the rescue Hero continued, "From rain..."

A modest downpour began to drench the suburban zone.

"... to snow..."

The rain stopped, and snow fell on the mountain region instead.

"... and hail, lightning, fog, and even small scale tornadoes. We can also control the lighting to simulate any time of day or night. The USJ can simulate almost any kind of disaster in any weather conditions. It is at least in my opinion, the best facility in the world for rescue training. At least in my opinion, anyway."

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and it felt even bigger.

"So, here is what we will be doing today," Thirteen said brightly, turning back to us, "You will be dividing into four teams of five. Two of the teams will go with me, and two will go with Aizawa-sensei. You will alternate between being the rescuers, and acting as the victims. After the exercises this morning, we will come back here for lunch, and you will divide into four different teams, and repeat the process for the afternoon."

"Now you might be wondering how you are going to divide up," Thirteen continued, "or you might have recognized the box behind me. We will be using these to split you up, but perhaps not in the way you are expecting."

Thirteen lifted up a box. It appeared to be the box from the Heroes vs Villains exercise.

"Each of you will take a ball again, A through T. But only the A through H balls matter. For morning training, whoever picks the A, B, C, and D balls will be the team leaders. They will draft the rest of you onto their teams, and will also be in charge of their teams for the exercises. After lunch, we will reselect teams, with E through H acting as the leaders. However for the afternoon, the new leaders must not select anyone who was on their teams in the morning."

Thirteen paused, and looked around at us, "Teamwork and team structure are the key points to this exercise. The leaders must lead, and the team members must follow. Leaders must gather data, both on their own and from their team members. Don't just blindly give orders, be sure to listen to the input of your comrades. But in the end, you are in charge, and you must be firm and decisive. On the other side, team members almost have it harder. You need to follow directions. And you also need to know when not to follow."

"What's that mean?" Ashido-san asked.

"Well, let's say you were sent to search a partially collapsed house," Thirteen said after a moment's consideration, "And along the way you saw someone under a beam. So you decide to rescue that person instead. This might be the right move, the house could be empty. Or it could be the wrong choice, your team leader knows there is someone in the house, and already have someone else rescuing the person under the beam. By ignoring orders, the person in the house might not make it. Ideally you would report it in. Find out what your leader knows and has planned. Unfortunately, there also might not be time for that."

"This is a class," Aizawa-sensei interjected, "While we will be teaching you about the basics of rescues, we will also be grading you on how you do as a leader or team member."

"What do you mean by 'the basics of rescues'?" Ami prompted with a thoughtful frown.

"Mizuno-sensei has taught you about first aid, hasn't she?" Thirteen looked at her.

"You know my mother?"

"I know most trauma surgeons in Japan," Thirteen sounded a little sad about that, "She is very talented, and I respect her. But for today, we are not going to worry about first aid and potential injuries. Just on finding victims and freeing them."

"I don't get it," Hagakure-san admitted.

"Normally, you have to be careful when you rescue someone," I said, "Moving the person, or even just the rubble trapping them, it could make things worse. It could be the only thing keeping them from bleeding out or holding their organs in place."

Tsu and I shared a look. And I could tell that Ami, Mikoto, and Momo noticed.

"Exactly," Thirteen's tone picked up, "But that is not always the case. And there will be cases where even if moving them could be bad, leaving them would be certain death."

"Like a fire," Todoroki said softly.

"Yes," Thirteen confirmed, "It becomes less important that a victim _might_ bleed out in five minutes, if they will _definitely_ burn in two minutes. For today, we won't worry about that. Just find your trapped classmates, and remove them from the situation without making things worse."

I nodded, and so did most of my classmates. Thirteen held out the box, and we lined up. By the time I got to the front, there were only three balls left in the box, and A to D had already been picked. I reached in, and extracted the G ball. I glanced at my classmates, thinking about who I would want to select this afternoon. Though it would depend on who picked me now.

Hagakure-chan was the leader of team A. Ami had pulled B. Ojiro-san was holding the C ball. And Kirishima-kun was the last of the morning's captains.

The rest of us formed a semi-circle before the captains. Hagakure-chan's gloves and boots gave the impression that she was looking around at all of us.

"Hmm," she said, "I'll take Tokoyami."

"Ochako," Ami said immediately, but she gave me a regretful look.

"Cain-san," Ojiro-san decided after a few seconds' consideration.

"All right!" Kirishima barked, "Todoroki."

Then there was a pause, and Thirteen-sensei said, "The second round, and the fourth, you will draft in reverse order."

"So that means I go again?" Kirishima prompted. Aizawa-sensei nodded, and so Kirishima called, "Great. Iida."

"Midoriya-san," Ojiro selected me, and I moved to join Cassandra behind him.

"Momo," Ami said. Then through Guild Chat she added, 'Sorry Izuku. If you could openly use all of your powers, you would have been an obvious first choice.'

'It's okay,' I reassured her.

'Since it sounds like you are selecting teams,' All Might added, 'Young Midoriya, please disband your Party for today. It is an unfair advantage.'

I softly whispered the command to remove everyone. And while we were distracted by that, Hagakure selected both Koda-san and Mikoto.

"Kyoka," Ami chose.

"Shoji-san," Ojiro said.

"Asui-san?" Kirishima selected Tsu a bit more hesitantly. Then for his last pick said, "Mo-chan."

"Sero-san." was the last one to join our team.

"Ashido-chan," Ami took the acid-user.

"Aoyama-kun," Hagakure called him over, despite not having a choice.

"Alright, now that the teams are set," Thirteen told us, "here's each team's set of earbuds."

"Wait," Mo-chan objected, "How are Cain and Koda supposed to communicate through these?"

"Koda-kun can speak," Aizawa-sensei reminded her, "He just doesn't like to. As for Cain-chan, and really communications in general, that's up to all of you to figure out. Just be thankful we're giving you the earbuds. Logicially, you would be very lucky to have something so convenient in a real disaster."

"Teams A and C come with me," Thirteen said, "Teams B and D will be with Aizawa-san."

Thirteen led us the the suburban zone.

"We will be starting with a flash flood scenario," we were told, "And to mix things up a bit, Team A will be playing the victims first. In addition to your classmates, there will also be five animatronic victim robots to find and rescue. Team C, you can feel free to discuss general strategies, while I get Team A into position."

Hagakure's Team followed him, and the five of us formed a loose huddle.

"I want to explain my reason for picking each of you, and my expectations," Ojiro-san told us, "First of all, Cain-san. Your power to sense movement will be invaluable in finding the victims. Midoriya-san, your power should allow you to both move rubble and temporarily act as a support against additional collapse..."

He trailed off as water began to run down the fake street. Then he continued.

"Shoji-san, you can also move rubble well, thanks to your extra limbs. And your extra eyes and ears will make you a good secondary searcher. Sero-san..."

"I get it, you picked me because you didn't have many other choices," Sero sighed with a wry grin.

"No," Ojiro-san shook his head, "I was torn between you and Shoji-san in the third round. You have mobility, climbing and swinging with your tape. And while Midoriya-san can keep things from falling apart, you can actually hold them together without having to be there. The only reason I picked Shoji-san first was for his sign language. I wanted to make sure we had two people who could converse with Cain-san. Not only did I get that, I got the three best signers in the class, including Cain-san herself."

"For strategy," he switched gears slightly, "I think Cain-san and Moidorya-san should start together. The other three of us will go solo. We will split up and start searching, Cain-san and Shoji-san with your Quirks, and the rest of us just using our regular eyes and ears."

I glanced at Cassandra, and we nodded at each other. Cassandra's power would make a good cover for Ki Detection. Which wouldn't sense the robots, so we needed her power and Shoji's extra ears. I also had my Clairvoyance, though I was hesitant to use it, since Hagakure was out there.

The water was up to our ankles by the time Thirteen returned.

"Okay, as I said this is the flash flood scenario," Thirteen told us, "The height of the water will ebb and flow, as will the speed it moves. Your goal is to find the ten trapped victims, and move them to the safe point on the top of that market. You have thirty minutes, beginning now."

* * *

**[Izuku Midoriya **  
**Health: 654/696 **  
**Energy: 803/1186]**

I was more tired than I would have expected, by the time we broke for lunch. We ran five scenarios; for the first four the teams alternated between being rescuers and victims like Thirteen had explained. But for the last one, we were all rescuers. Instead there were forty of the victim robots spread out through the town. They didn't look particularly human, but they breathed, had a heart beat, some could talk, and some could walk. And they were heavy, even with Drive 1 or 2 on. And I didn't want to use a higher level, since we were going to do this all day. At least we had some time to rest when we were playing the victims.

"How did it go for you?" Kyoka asked as Cassandra and I joined Ami's team at one of the six person tables. We had been served a meal of hotdogs and fresh fruit. Not unlike the amusement park the USJ resembled.

\Good,/ Cassandra signed.

"Yes," I agreed, "We were able to find everyone, and Ojiro-san did a good job of directing us."

\I think he has instructed martial arts classes,/ Cassandra added, and I translated for Ashido. Tsu sat at the table behind me, and Mo-chan slid in next to her.

"We did a rockslide in the mountain zone first," Tsu told us, "Then they cranked the snow up, and we had to do a blizzard rescue."

"Did you do okay?" I looked her over

"It was tough," she admitted, "but the thermal gel helped."

"Well done this morning, everyone," Thirteen called out, "In fact, you may have been the best group of first years I've worked with. So for the afternoon, we are going to adjust things, just a little. The basic structure will remain the same. But this time I want you all to pay attention to your bedside manner, so to speak."

"Bedside manner?" Iida-san said dubiously, "As in how doctors treat their patients?"

"Exactly," Thirteen agreed, "Just like a doctor, is important to consider what you say and how you present yourself. If you act worried, or complain, it will make things harder for the victims. They may panic, and that will make your job harder. Worse if..."

I missed the rest of the Thirteen's explanation has my head split open. Figuratively, not literally. I was not prone to headaches. I had them before, usually as part of some other illness. But never this bad, and not since I got The Gamer. Now it felt like someone had driven a rusty axe into my forehead horizontally, and was pounding it with a sledgehammer. I glanced around, and noticed Mikoto was holding her temples, too.

Then the lights flickered, and the headache faded to a dull ache, just barely noticable and unpleasant. The fountain behind us sputtered and stopped.

"What's that?" Shoji-san still had extra eyes at the end of two of his arms from searching, and now one of them was pointing up the stairs. In front of the entrance, a purple-edged cloud of black mist was pouring out of thin air. Then a hand appeared from the mist.

He was tall and gangly. He was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, and matching pants and shoes. His hair was white and his skin had a greyish tint. And to be honest, was in need of serious moisturizer. Vicious red eyes glared of from between the fingers of the hand covering his face. And not his own hand either. No, this guy had fourteen severed hands clamped on his head, neck, shoulders, body, and arms.

He was followed closely by a woman in a skintight, black and grey body suit. Her costume was torn in places and looked rotten in others. Her skin was also grey, but a deeper grey that was obviously makeup. Her hair was red on one side and blue on the other. She was also wearing a little domino mask, and casually swung a heavy looking sledgehammer.

Dozens more followed, most notably the huge bird faced man with the exposed brain. And I couldn't see them all, and didn't know most of them. But a few I did recognize. Finally, the mist resolved itself into a humanoid shape with glowing yellow eyes. He... it... was standing to the right of the hands guy, and sledge woman was on his left.

"What's this?" Kirishima set down his half-eaten dog and started to walk towards the stairs, "Some part of the training?"

"Stop," Aizawa-sensei barked, scaring the rest of the class. But not me; I was already there.

"Those are villains," I said, "She-beast. Grey Goro. Bug Weasel. I know a few others. They are low level thugs, but if they are here, I have too..."

"Where's All Might?" hands guy demanded in a high-pitched, grating voice.

"I dunno," sledge woman said, her Japanese betraying a heavy American accent, "Maybe he's in the toilet?"

"Sorry to say," Aizawa-sensei didn't sound sorry at all, "But All Might's not here. So maybe you could just show yourselves back out?"

"What?" hands guy shrieked, "I built up a battalion. Let Harley level up her squad. Did that stupid side quest to get the schedule. And now the boss isn't even here? All we've got is a support character like Thirteen, a low-rank troll Eraserhead, and a bunch of adds!"

A shiver went down my spine, and it wasn't Gamer's Mind calming me. The way he was talking... My friends all looked at me, no doubt thinking something similar.

"Even if he is not famous," the mist said, "Eraserhead is a high priority target. Sensei will be quite pleased if we can eliminate him."

"It's okay, Mistah S," sledge girl put a comforting hand on his arm, "We can just kill a bunch of the kids. That means All Might failed as both a Hero and their teacher. That will hurt him, right?"

He glared at her, and very deliberately put his hand on her face. Then, for just a moment, his eyes looked relieved. Then his stare returned, and the madness seemed to deepen.

"That's it, Harley," he seemed to realize, "This must be the sort of boss fight where you have to kill a bunch of minions for the real boss shows up!"

"analyze," I whispered, my need to know getting desperate.

**[Name: Tomura Shigaraki **  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 20 **  
**Level: 29 **  
**Active Title: Leader of the League of Villains **  
**Quirk: Decay**  
Anything Tomura touches with all five fingers (toes) on a given hand (foot) begins to break down and rot away to nothing. The only known ways to stop this are to sever the decaying part or disable his Quirk, though some healing Quirks may be able to slow the effect on living creatures. He cannot control this Quirk or shut it off.  
**Health: 720/720 **  
**Stamina: 508/511 **  
**Ki: -600/-600]**

He didn't have The Gamer. Maybe he was just that obsessed with games? But then why didn't his power work on the sledge-woman? I glanced at her.

**[Harley?**  
**404 TARGET NOT FOUND]**

"Why aren't the alarms going off?" Momo asked. I slipped my plate off the table, telekinetically pushing the food off.

"My phone isn't working," Ashido-san said. I handed the plastic dish to Tsu, and then signed a single word.

'All Might,' I shouted loudly into Guild Chat. And for a moment, my headache intensified again.

"Did anyone hear that?" I asked, vaguely enough that the rest of the class shouldn't get suspicious, but hoping the others knew what I meant. Cass and Ami both shook their heads.

"Don't bother," a wolf-headed villain shouted, "As long as Jammer's working, no signals are getting out, not even telepathy Quirks!"

"Who told you to speak?" Shigaraki turned around and placed his hand on the taunter's chest. Like Analyze had said, the victim gasped as his body began to turn into grey dust. Moments later, all that was left was a pile of what looked like ash.

"Anyone else want to spoil our plans and Quirks to the other raid party?" he barked.

"Thirteen," Aizawa-sensei said softly while that was happening, "I will hold them off. Take the kids and get them out one of the service entrances. Todoroki-kun, once I am on the steps, put up a wall of ice behind me."

"Sensei, you can't," Ami said.  
"Let us help you," Mo-chan countered.  
"Your power isn't suited for such a large group," I argued, "You use stealth against individuals or small groups."

"You can't be a pro if you are a one trick pony," he smirked as he lowered his visor.

"What are you waiting for?" Shigaraki complained, "Kill them!"

Eraserhead charged the stairs. So did the villains. Before either group reached the steps, I got the plate back from Tsu. Holding it by a very specific spot, I pointed it at first Villain in the pack.

"Hogwarts SMASH!" I shouted, and the plate rocketed at Grey Goro. It struck him between the eyes, and his head snapped back. Then he recovered, and caught the plate before if fell.

"What was that supposed too..." he trailed off speaking and dropped the plate. His four arms went limp and he crashed face first onto the steps, Tsu's oil paralyzing him.

"Gatling Railgun!" Mikoto yelled, and three of the thugs went down, probably with broken legs.  
"Shabon Spray!" Ami's water bullets did less damage, just knocking the four Villains she hit over.

Aizawa turned to glare at us, but kept moving forward.

"We can at least thin the herd a bit first," Mikoto told him. Then he started climbing, and a vertical glacier hid him from view.

"Let's move," Thirteen told as sternly, "And once we are outside, Iida-kun, I want you to run as fast as you can towards the main campus."

The Space Hero disconnected something for hir wrist, and passed it to Iida-san.

"Keep triggering this. Once you are outside of this 'Jammer' Villain's range, this will put you through to UA's emergency line. Tell them what is happening here."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that..." the voice of the mist echoed closely, and the next second he appeared in our path.

"Like we're going to let you not let us!" Kirishima shouted, jumping forward. Mo-chan immediately joined him, her red-lined broadsword appearing in her hands. The mist gestured, and they vanished. Then it began to flow over the rest of us. I pushed back as hard as I could with my TK.

"Not when our other comrades are waiting to meet you all," the mist's voice continued ominously.

Then I was falling. my vision filled with white.

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:

Attributes:  
**(W)it: 46 → 47**  
**(I)ntuition: 48 → 49**

Skills:  
**Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 47→ 48**  
**Ki Detection (D/I): 25 → 27**  
**Climbing (S): 18 → 20**  
**Tactile TK (I/D): 16 → 19  
Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 32 → 33  
JSL (W/A): 13 → 15**  
**Clairvoyance (I/W) : 4 → 6**


	24. Lesson 23

I braced myself as I fell, ready to roll when I hit the ground. But it was the ground that gave way instead of me. Snow blasted out in every direction, the light powder was at least 40 cm deep before I hit it.

I realized I was still in the USJ, in the mountain zone. Post the blizzard Tsu had mentioned, the rocky terrain was covered with a thick layer of white and cold.

"Izuku," Ami said from behind me, and I turned to face her.

"Mizuno? Midoriya?" another familiar voice asked from further up the mountain, but I had to look to recognize who it was.

"Penryu-san," I waved her over. She jogged down to meet us, but scowled at me.

"Call me Mo-chan," she said, but not quite as firmly as normal. She glanced around uncertainly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The teleporter sent us here. But I don't see Kirishima," I answered, "He must be somewhere else. Which means our other classmates are probably spread out around the USJ."

"Why do you think that?" Mo-chan prompted.

"Because he said he was sending us to his allies," Ami said first. Then she folded her fingers and closed her eyes.

"I feel people coming," she said, "But all the snow makes it hard."

"ki detection," I whispered as she said that. There were sixteen Ki sources cautiously approaching us. And while I couldn't recognize all of my classmates by their specific ki signatures, I could tell that none of these were familiar.

"Why aren't they attacking?" I mumbled, "Why are they hiding behind the rocks and snow?"

"What's that mean?" Mo-chan asked softly.

"They have us surrounded," I half-answered, half-considered, "and surprised. They have us out numbered five to one. And we don't know what they can do. Though I might recognize some of them when I see them, that shouldn't be enough..."

"Izuku?" Ami tried to break me out of my reverie. I looked at her and realized it.

"We don't know what they can do," I said, "But if Ami is here, then the reverse must also be true."

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch?" Mo-chan asked.

"I don't think so," I shook my head, "Why else would they send Ami, who can control ice, to a peak covered in fresh snow? Maybe he didn't see it..."

I pointed down to square, where some of the others were still barely visible.

"But that would be foolish, not paying attention. Maybe he can't control his power that well, but the fact that he brought this many people and spread them out like this, that would seem to prove that his Quirk is both powerful and precise. No, the most likely possibility is that they don't know what our abilities are. They might have guessed that Ami can control water based on her costume. But Quirks tend to be specialized. Focused. Even that she can control both water and ice is connected to their temperature. That's why it is Ice Water."

"So they are all holding back, because they are afraid we have some amazing Quirks," Mo-chan nodded. Then she smirked, "Which we do. But still, how do we handle so many?"

"Ami," I looked at her, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

"What was that?" Kurogiri asked dubiously, "That pressure. I've never been pushed back like that. It kept me from banishing all of the children. No matter. I should be able to handle this many."

There was a pink girl who looked like she was going to a party. Two girls covered head to toe, one like a biker and the other like a classic hero in grey and black. Two boys, the one in heavy armor that Thirteen had called Iida. And the other was wearing another traditional costume, with strange orange pauldrons and a helmet.

And of course Thirteen, but a rescue specialist was not a threat, regardless of the power of their Quirk.

The mist Villain sighed slightly. While his Quirk could be used for combat, it was messy and he was not fond of the results. Unless he could get the Heroes to attack in a way he could redirect.

"What did you do with the students?" Thirteen demanded.

"I have sent them to the locations where my allies are waiting, throughout this facility," Kurogiri answered.

"Bring them back!" the pink girl demanded.

"I will," Kurogiri said, "or perhaps I should say I will collect their bodies once they are unconscious or dead."

The pink girl took a step forward. The girl in the grey bodysuit and hood cut her off. Her hands flashed.

"What was that?" the boy with the orange shoulders asked.

"Cain-san said that his body is not right," Thirteen explained, "That he is mostly not there. She said his neck is the only solid part."

"Good to know," the boy grinned under his mask, and pointed one elbow at the Villain.

Kurogiri's glowing eyes widened. A line of tape shot out, at his neck, his armored anchor to reality. A portal opened, and the tape continued through it, into the back of Cain.

The girl reacted faster than Kurogiri had expected, but the adhesive still connected. The misty gate rotated around her, wrapping her twice before the boy thought to stop.

"Stay back," Thirteen ordered, "If that mist is the source of his gates, I can take care of it."

The fingers on hir costume's right glove snapped open, and Black Hole began to suck Kurogiri in. The tape boy ran over to Cain, and began to cut her free with a pallet knife. Kurogiri was pulled closer to Thirteen, but this was what the Villain was waiting for.

"You are too lacking in combat experience," he taunted the space hero, "Even after watching what I just did, you still thought this would work."

A portal opened between them, and the other end was behind Thirteen. The pink girl and the biker started to shout warnings. But even though Thirteen's face was completely hidden, Kurogiri could almost feel the Hero's grin.

"Thought it would work?" Thirteen shot back, "I was counting on it."

Thirteen's left glove also opened. The Hero shifted hir stance, one hand pointing at each side of the gate. Kurogiri's eyes widened again, this time in actual fear rather than a trap.

The pull of Black Hole locked the gate in place. The resonance of the gravity fields made the dimension inside the gate shake, including his main body. If he closed this gate, he might end up pulled into Black Hole before he could open a new one. And even if he did, there was no guarantee that Thirteen wouldn't do it again. Still he didn't think he had a choice.

Except the gate wouldn't close. It was locked in place. And so was he. Thirteen had him. And they didn't leave it at that. The pink girl circled around, and grabbed his armored collar with her right hand. Then Thirteen's gloves snapped closed.

"Please don't try anything," the student told him, "I don't know what this metal is, and given what you are doing, I'd have to use my strongest acid."

She held out her other hand, and a yellowish fluid dripped from her fingertips. It melted the concrete with a noxious stench. Then the biker girl unzipped a panel over her stomach, and drew out two devices.

"You can let him go, Ashido-san," she said, slapping one of the devices onto his armor, "This is a shaped charge on a dead man's switch on a five second timer. If I let go, or move more than ten meters away, the explosion will breach the armor and seriously damage whatever is on the other side."

She showed him the second machine; she was tightly holding the button down.

"Not my preferred methods," Thirteen said darkly, "But given the circumstances, good idea, Yaoyorozu-chan."

Thirteen stepped closer.

"Now, bring my students back," the Hero instructed.

"No," Kurogiri refused simply.

"No?" the tape boy looked surprised, glancing at Thirteen, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu.

"Even if you kill me, it will be quicker and less painful than what Shigaraki Tomura would do to me," the Villain said flatly, "And you are Heroes. You won't kill me."

"Fine," Thirteen relaxed, then turned slightly, "Iida-kun, go. There is a service exit at the back of the suburb section. We will keep him here."

"Don't do it," Kurogiri warned, "Try, and I will send the six of you ten kilometers straight up, my safety be damned."

"You are suicidal?" Yaoyorozu asked, shifting her grip on the detonator.

"I have no desire to die. But if I allow one of you escape to get help, I will no more survive then if I bring your classmates back to regroup."

Then he took a step closer, and his voice grew darker, "And did you forget we are jamming your signals? That your device never worked in the first place?"

He couldn't see the biker's face, but her posture suggested an annoyed look. She took her finger off the trigger. And the machine on his neck began to beep. Then beep a bit faster. She hit the trigger again.

"You may have blocked radio waves and superhuman communications," she told him, "But we can still _hear_ each other. This runs off an ultrasonic frequency. That's the reason for the distance requirement."

Kurogiri held up his hands and backed off.

Both sides knew they were in a standoff that couldn't last. It was broken by the sound of shattering crystals behind the Heroes.

* * *

Aizawa Shouta was annoyed. Mostly at the villains. Partly at his students for bending his instructions. Even though he should have expected that from Midoriya and the kids who hung around with him. But also, he was annoyed with himself. He claimed to be logical and rational. Yet here he was charging a group of over twenty unknown Villains. And that was after Midoriya, Mizuno, and Misaka had taken out eight of them.

Eraserhead was a street level Hero. Like he had implied to the students, despite his preference for stealth, he did have to handle gangs. Five, even ten junkers like these shouldn't be a problem. Especially since the four-armed mutant was out of the picture; Asui's paralyzing oil should take him out for almost an hour.

Unless his mutation gave him some sort of resistance. Better to plan for only thirty minutes.

No, the real trouble was the four in the middle. Unlike the rest of these scrub Villains, Harley, 'Mistah S', the misty guy, and the bird-brain didn't seem worried. They held themselves more certainly. Hell, the one with the exposed brain wasn't even moving.

"Shooting squad," one of the mooks ordered, "Take him down! We have the high ground!"

A handful of them stepped forward. One with fingertips like gun barrels. Another like a fat mummy wearing that looked like a mad scientist combined a gas mask and a flame thrower. They raised various appendages, pointing at him.

Aizawa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he activated his Quirk.

The Villains were surprised or scared when nothing happened, and he raced closer. Then something hit him hard in the chest. It only moderately hurt, like a weak punch. But then he felt his torso begin to seize up. He glanced down. A mud pellet had hit his shirt, and was starting to spread. Following it back, he saw a female Villain in purple, with hair like cement tubes, had broken off from the others.

"Weren't you idiots listening to Kurogiri-sama?" she complained, shooting again, "That's Eraserhead. He can shut off the Quirks of anyone he looks at, especially if you twits stay bunched up like that."

He shut off her Quirk. The next round mud pellets still hit him, but they hit softer and immediately dropped off. And the one already on him dried, cracked, and flaked away.

"Darn it," the petrifier complained.

"Then we'll just take him in close combat," one of the other punks shouted, "He can't look at all of us if we surround him."

"Great idea," Aizawa said mockingly. His scarf wrapped around the thick and elongated neck of a skull mask wearer, after the Villain charged him. Then he snapped it to the side, and sent the Villain tumbling down the steps with a series of satisfying snaps and crunks.

"Too bad that's my specialty, too," Eraserhead continued, kicking another mook in the face, "And it means your 'Shooting Squad' are now my allies."

He finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Somebody thinks he's pretty cool," 'Mistah S' said angrily.

"He kinda is," Harley added, sing-song.

"That's the worst part,' the hands-wearer agreed, "When they live up to the hype. Not that this guy has much hype to live up to."

If he expected to get under Aizawa's skin, it didn't work. Eraserhead was not famous, because he didn't want to be.

The woman with gorilla arms charged him. Unlike the others she didn't falter when he shut off her Quirk and her arms turned back to normal. She attacked with more skill than most of the punks. Still not enough; he wrapped her in his scarf. Then threw her into the petrifier, whose Quirk just recovered.

"Kurogiri," the leader turned back to now named mist Villain, "You know what to do."

"Of course, Shigaraki Tomura." Then his foggy body folded in on itself and he was gone.

"Running away?" Eraser demanded, "Or maybe getting reinforcements?"

"No," Shigaraki shook his head and grinned darkly under the hand covering his face, "He's going to send your little wannabes to meet our other friends."

Aizawa spared a glance back, and saw the mist appear, blocking Thirteen and the students.

"Hey Mistah S?" Harley pouted, "Can I have this guy? I've been killing to meet him."

Aizawa cleared out three more of the mooks, sweeping them into another who was about to regain his feet.

"Sure," the leader decided, "Have fun. But don't screw it up."

"Thanks, pudding," she hopped up and pecked him on the cheek, her hand lingering.

"I told you not to call me that," he complained, slapping her hand away. Harley just giggled madly, and lifted her sledge. She cartwheeled towards Eraser. He stared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"So what do you want with me?" he asked, "That Shigaraki guy not enough for you?"

"Please," she scoffed, "One, you're not an iota of the man Mistah S is. And two, don't try psychological attacks on me. I don't like fighting the unarmed."

His Capture Weapon snaked out and wrapped around the haft of the hammer. He tried to pull it out of her hands, but Harley was stronger than she looked. Instead she twisted the sledge around, first pulling him closer, and then using the tension to help her vault towards him.

"No," she continued as her kick narrowly missed his stomach, "It's just that you and me are like two sides of the same coin. Boy, girl. Hero, Villain. Your Quirk shuts off Quirks at a distance, and you have to turn it on. My Quirk shuts them off on contact, but is always on unless I concentrate really hard. Like when I let Kurogiri bring me here."

His eyes widened under his goggles.

"That's why you look familiar," he said, "You are that American psychiatry student who vanished eight months ago. The one who was studying why Quirks make some people crazy. Harley... Quill? Queen? Something."

"Ahem," she sounded annoyed, "That is '_Physiological and Societal Impacts of Quirks on Mental and Social Development_' by Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

* * *

**Harleen Quinzel**  
**Villain Name:** Harley Quinn  
**Quirk:** Scrubs  
_Harley's Quirk unravels any superpower that touches her. Want to shoot her with a lightning Quirk? Pick her up with telekinesis? Too bad. And if she touches you, your Quirk won't work until she stops. This even works on most non-Quirk supernatural powers, even if Harley herself doesn't know that. She can let a power work on her, but it takes a lot of mental focus and effort on Harley's part._

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to be blonde?" Aizawa asked looking at her half blue, half-red hair.

"The blonde was a dye," she rolled her eyes, "To give patients the veneer of normalcy. But after I met Sensei and Mistah S, and realized just how pointless that was, I let my natural colors come back."

Shigaraki began tapping his foot. Eraserhead was getting anxious, too. The girl was matching him, move for move. He wasn't sure if his Quirk would trump hers, but he doubted it, and it wouldn't matter either way. If he could focus on her, and not have to worry that the other two might make a move, he could probably take her out. Meanwhile, the mooks were starting to head down the stairs. Which was less of a direct worry for him, but instead he had to worry about the the students.

He wouldn't have thought a store bought sledgehammer would have matched his Capture Weapon. But it had weight, and she was able to keep hold of it and swing it around like a toy. And she moved with a dancer's grace, using the hammer as both a weapon and a support. He dodged another cartwheeling kick at his chin. He tried to grab her arm, but she twisted the haft into his wrist to escape.

"Harley," Shigaraki barked, "Are you just playing with him?"

"No way, Mistah S," she complained, "He's actually pretty good. And it doesn't actually matter if I shut his Quirk off. He doesn't need it to fight."

"Fine," he grunted, "We can't waste any more time. Nomu. Kill him."

The last Villain finally moved. It let out a noise somewhere between an eagle's shriek, and a human's shout. And then it vanished.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto found herself falling. It wasn't a long fall, and fortunately it was into water. She pushed back to the surface, and began to question her costume choices. It was absorbing the water, weighing her down. And that wasn't counting the almost two kilograms of metal discs, both hidden and visible across her body. She could try to lift the coins with her power, to counteract them. But if Mikoto messed up even a little, she might drain her electricity reserves into the water.

She started to look around, treading water as best she could. Looking for the shore, the boat she had seen when Thirteen was pointing out the zones from the stairs. What she saw first, and was _not_ looking, for was the shark-faced Villain swimming right for her. Mouth open, teeth in serious need of brushing. With no immediate or better options, she prepared to shock him.

Before she had to, a shadow appeared under the Villain. Tsuyu's feet slammed his jaw closed with a snapping crunch Mikoto heard even above the water. As the shark sank, Tsuyu hooked Mikoto around the waist and began to swim away at high speed.

"Sorry to interfere," the frog girl said, "I was coming to bring you back to the boat, but it looked like you froze up there."

"I did, I guess," Mikoto admitted, "I don't have great control of my power when I am submerged like this, so I worried I would drain myself, or that someone else might be around, which you were, and I'd zap them by accident."

The electrokinetic sighed, "Since we started training with Izuku, I was hoping I would get some sort of Talent to overcome my water issues. But so far, I haven't."

She deliberately kept her explanation couched in vague terms, incase someone in the water was listening. Tsuyu understood.

"Same thing for me," Asui admitted, "But with the cold. We'll both have to keep working on it."

"I guess that makes Ami the natural enemy of both of us," Mikoto chuckled, then a bit more sharply added, "In more ways than one."

"You too?" Tsuyu prompted carefully.

"Not like you or Ami or Ochako," Mikoto said, "But he's cute and also cut, and nice. To be honest I wouldn't have thought he was my type, based on the crush I had in middle school. But the more time I spend around him, and listen to you ladies talk..."

"Well, I don't see Ami as an enemy in that respect," Tsuyu reminded her.

"You said that," Mikoto agreed, "But the thing is... My parents had a friend back in college. Kaminari... something. Naraku? Naruto? I don't remember, but I'm pretty sure it started with a Na and then one of the Ra series kana. Anyway, the three of them were inseparable for most the their first and second years. Both Kaminari-san and my dad confessed to Mom in their third year. She went on a few dates with both of them. Obviously, she fell for my dad. They tried to stay friends with him, but things just weren't the same and they drifted apart. They still regret it."

"And sometimes my mom teases my dad that she picked by flipping a coin," Mikoto said wryly, "She never does it in anger, and we all know she doesn't mean it, but it still makes me wonder. Maybe in a parallel universe I'm Kaminari Mikoto, and my Quirk is weaker, or just different."

"I get different," Tsuyu tilted her head even while swimming, "But why weaker?"

"I get my electrokinesis from my mom," Mikoto explained, "Except my EK is measurably stronger than mom's and still developing. My dad has a magnetic Quirk, and my ability to use EK for magnetic things is leaps and bounds above my mom's. So I think I also got some of my dad's Quirk mixed in, since electricity and magnetism go together.

"That make sense," Tsuyu agreed, as they finally reached the boat. Kirishima Eijirou was already aboard. He helped Mikoto up, but Tsuyu just climbed up the side on her own.

"Great, you got her," he sounded relieved, "We were worried because you splashed down so much further from the boat than we did."

"Is there anyone else?" Mikoto asked them.

"I didn't see anyone else," he shook his head.

"No, just two of you hit the water," Tsuyu confirmed, "But there are them."

She pointed at lumps in the water. Villains, probably a dozen of them. All around the boat.

"Why are they hanging back though?" Tsuyu whispered thoughtfully.

"They are frightened of our manliness," Kirishima declared.

"Yes," Mikoto said slowly, interrupting Tsuyu right before she dope slapped Kirishima.

"Not about the manliness," she explained at Tsuyu's incredulous look. Which given Mikoto was still learning to read the frog girl's expressions, said something about her level incredulity.

"But if they sent you and me here," Mikoto continued, "They probably don't know who we are."

"Yeah," Tsuyu agreed, "The only thing worse would have been if it was Ami or Todoroki-san."

"You did save the two of us really easily," Kirishima nodded, "And took one of them out in the process."

"So what do we do?" Tsuyu asked.

"The boat probably runs," Mikoto said very loudly, her hands moving in patterns, "for when they have to do rescue training where the boat is moving. So you come and help me get it running, Kirishima-kun. And Tsuyu, keep an eye out."

"Sure," Asui agreed, signing back her response to the real plan. Kirishima looked confused, but let Mikoto drag him below deck. Tsuyu jumped up on top of the cabin, and began to look around.

"Start moving in," one of the Villains instructed, "While the other two are inside."

A moment later, the boat shuddered, and a puff of smoke wended its way up from the stern.

"Come on," another mook shouted and they hurried closer, "We can't let them get moving."

"Mikoto," Tsuyu shouted out a warning.

"It needs a minute to warm up," Kirishima's voice echoed back.

"We don't have a minute, kero," Tsuyu insisted. The propeller began to turn, and the boat began to creep forward. The Villains swam faster, determined not to let them pick of speed. The first of them reached the boat.

"NOW!" Tsuyu shooted. The next moment, a craggy fist punched out the back of the hull, just above the waterline. Then Kirishima jumped as hard as he could, scrambling onto the wooden steps.

One of the villains looked through the hole. And saw wires pulled out of some other part of the ship's electrical system, wrapped around Mikoto's arm. Sparking visibly. She smirked at him. Then extended her other hand through the gap.

"SHI..." he started to complain, but his body seized up as an obscene level of voltage released into the lake. Mikoto did her best to hold the electricity within a few meters of the boat. She kept it up for a second, then another, until Tsuyu called out the all clear. Then she sighed and slumped from the ache and exhaustion of channeling the extra power. Mikoto reconnected the boat's steering.

"So now what," Kirishima asked, once they reached shore, "Rejoin Thirteen-sensei and the others?"

"You can if you want to," Mikoto sounded annoyed, "But this throbbing in my skull has been getting worse. Whoever is jamming our phones is closer now, and I am going to use this interference to track him or her down, and knock their lights out."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Tsuyu agreed.

"I'm in," Kirishima confirmed.

"It feels like he's close to the base of the mountain zone, probably hiding out in the valley crevice."

The three teens took off, as swiftly and silently as they could.

* * *

"What the hell?"  
"That wasn't there five minutes ago."

The villains had finally made their move. Only to find while they were preparing out of sight, the Hero students had constructed a large snowman. The bottom sphere of frost was over two meters in diameter. Purchased side by side atop it, and slightly squished together were two, one point five meter balls. A third ball of that size rested atop them, and where the stomach balls met the chest ball, large triangular arms of ice jutted out. A one meter head sat on top, with eyes and a mouth hollowed out due to the lack of coal and carrots.

"What is it?" another mook asked.

"It's a trap," a strident female voice said, "The question is, what kind? A Trojan Horse? A distraction while they run? Or maybe one of them has a puppet master quirk, and is going to attack us with it."

"So what do we do?"

"Blast it," she ordered, "if they are inside, or put some bombs in it or something, we just take it out. Fan out and shoot that thing... No, you idiots, not in a full circle, or you'll shoot each other. And not from downhill, or it could fall on you."

"Damn," she muttered more quietly, "Now I see what that gaijin bitch meant."

Nine of the sixteen Villains, those with ranged Quirks, launched a volley of air bullets, bone spurs, and other projectiles into the base of the snowman. They passed right through.

"So they aren't in there..."

Then, down the mountain a few meters and behind one of the larger boulders, there was a loud crunching. Like someone breaking through partially hardened snow.

"Get them!" one of the male Villains shouted.

Under the snow, under the snowman, I pressed my right hand into snow above us. Holding it up with my tactile TK. Ami's fingers were laced as she concentrated on keeping the snowman in place. Mo-chan wiggled her finger, her smallest blade agitating the snow and rock to make the noise that was drawing them. Once I felt most of them had moved down the hill, and back in front of the snowman, I tapped Ami's shoulder. Together we pushed with our powers. The five balls of snow began to tumble forward. And while the base was all snow, the other four were full of rocks, to save snow and give them more impact.

It was a trick I had 'learned' from Kacchan and long-fingers back in elementary school, one of the few times Musutafa had gotten enough snow for a decent snowball fight. Kacchan had been especially angry, because of the effect the snow had on his powers.

I also sent telekinetic feelers further up the mountain, and reinforced the shell around us. In moments, a miniature avalanche had engulfed most of the Villains. Though two of them made it up onto some of the larger boulders, the rest were buried, and judging by their ki signatures, most were knocked out. I kept a metaphysical eye on the ones still awake, in case they had the means to dig themselves out.

The snow under us shifted. Ami pushed us up and out. We emerged standing. Slightly above us was a woman in purple. She appeared to be in her twenties, brunette hair twisting angrily around her head. Next to her was a skinny man with bluish skin. And he had a sphere of ice floating in front of him.

"So it was all for this," she growled with the same voice that had been giving orders earlier.

"Actually, we hoped to take you all out," Mo-chan said sharply, "But Midoriya does like his backups."

Her kukri flew back to her, and Clarent and her katana appeared. Then she charged the Villains. The woman slid down, a brownish cloud forming around her. The man tried to launch the ice at Mo-chan, but Ami reached out, and the two of the struggled for control of the ball.

"What is this?" Mo-chan complained, as her swords were slowed by the cloud.

"My hair," the Villain smirked, "I can control it. I always thought I could only control it while it was attached, but that bitch showed me I could do more. Even better, now I have hundreds of threads to slice up my enemies."

I grabbed a bunch of snow with both my hands and my power, and threw it into the cloud of hair. The Villain glared, but Mo-chan's blades began to more easily slice through the now wet strands that had been obstructing them.

"Tell me," Mo-chan glared, "Is controlling more harder than controlling a few? Because for me, three swords is tougher than one. I have to spread out my power more and watch them. Took me years to get the hang of it. So if your 'hundreds of threads' become two hundreds of shorter threads..."

Slice.

"Or three hundreds? Or four hundreds?"

"That's not proper Japanese," Ami whispered.

The Villain began sweating, and the cloud thinned out.

"Fine, but it doesn't matter how few there are if I just impale you!"

The remaining hairs straightened like spears. I swept Mo-chan out of the way, taking the attacks.

**[Health -10, Energy -50]**

I still was hit by a few, but my TK Armor stopped most of them. The Villain's eyes widened. Then Clarent's pommel slammed into her temple, and she crumpled.

We turned to help Ami. But her opponent was buried in ice up to his waist, even while they struggled with the ice chunk. Mo-chan knocked him out, too. Then Ami sunk them both in up to their necks.

"The ice crystals in the snow were to small for him to control, it seems," my genius friend deduced.

"Now what?" Mo-chan asked.

I checked.

**[Izuku Midoriya**  
**Health: 644/696**  
**Energy: 514/1186]**

Holding everything up had drained me, but I wasn't in danger of running out of energy quite yet.

"clairvoyance," I said under my breath. My vision expanded out, and I looked down at the square. Momo and the other were fighting the teleporter still, and other Villains were starting to break down the ice wall. And Aizawa-sensei had just taken a hard right from the exposed brain Villain, who moved faster than Iida-san. Eraserhead was knocked back over the stairs. His scarf snaked out, grabbing a tree so that he landed on the slightly softer grass beside the steps. The rest of our classmates, spread out though they were, seemed to be doing better.

"Thirteen and the others who weren't teleported are about to be overrun," I said quickly, "We have to get down there and help them. Ami, can you make ice sleds or something?"

"Snowboards," Mo-chan said, "at least for me."

Moments later we were skidding down the mountain.

**[You are shredding it! Skill Snowboarding (lvl 1) unlocked.]**

* * *

_Mordred Pendragon took another mental note._

_She may have mostly acknowledged the Nihonized version of her name, especially after learning why Father had moved them here and changed their names. But in her heart, Mo-chan still preferred her original name. Even if her namesake was reviled. But while she had no intention of becoming a second Knight of Betrayal, the blonde swordswoman was careful to observe those around her._

_Izuku Midoriya seemed like a good person, a genuine nice guy. But he was more than a little mysterious. Like how quickly he had drawn in their female classmates. How quickly his group all grew in strength and skill. And a few minutes ago, he had somehow precisely counted the number of villains surrounding them, even though they were all out of his line of sight. His tactile telekinesis shouldn't have been any help. Now he was able to tell that Thirteen and the some of their classmates were still in the square. In trouble. When she could only see them as indistinct dots._

_He hadn't done anything overtly dubious, at least from what she could tell. After the entrance exam and getting to know her a bit more, Mordred trusted Cassandra; who trusted Izuku. Heaven knew Mo-chan had her own secrets. _

_And _now _was certainly not the time to bring this all up._

_But Mordred noticed. And she kept an account._

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:

Skills:  
**Telekinesis (I/D): 36→ 38**  
**Ki Detection (D/I): 27 → 28**  
**Tactile TK (I/D): 19 → 22**  
**Telekinetic Rampart (I/E): 15 → 17**  
**Clairvoyance (I/W): 6 → 7**  
**Snow Sculpting (S/W): → 1**  
**Snowboarding (A/E): ** → 2


	25. Lesson 24

The barrier walls that protected the entrance and stairs from any chaos that might occur in the adjacent urban and mountain zones, had also kept the Villains from just walking around Todoroki-san's ice wall. Unfortunately, by the time Ami, Mo-chan, and I had rejoined Thirteen, Momo, Cass, Ashido-san, Sero-kun, and Iida-san in the square, the wall was seriously cracked by the mooks.

The teleporter was still standing there, glaring at Momo, but he glanced at us angrily. At least I think it was anger, his mist face was hard to read.

"I'm glad you kids are okay," Thirteen said, "What happened?"

"We were teleported up to the mountain," I explained quickly, "There were sixteen Villains waiting, but we were able to take them down, and left them buried in the snow. What about here?"

"Cain-san determined the teleporter's weakness," Iida-kun supplied quickly, "Thirteen-sensei trapped him, Ashido-san captured him, and Yaoyorozu neutralized him with a bomb and a dead-man's switch."

"But he said that he will risk dying fighting us, if any of us try to escape," Momo added.

"What about the others?" Ashido-chan asked.

I remembered what I had seen on the way back.

Mikoto and company defeating the Villains, including Tsu and Kirishima-kun knocking out a trio that resisted Mikoto's initial shock. Then the trio heading towards the far side of the base of the mountain, instead of the square. I had a few guesses why they might be doing that.

In the field area, Jirou was helping direct Ojiro-san and Tokoyami-san. She also took out a couple mooks on her own. There were still four standing attackers, the last time I looked. But my classmates were basically unharmed, and the Villains looked nervous.

At the back of the suburban area, the Villains fell the fastest. Todoroki-san froze ten of the sixteen in one shot. Aoyama-san blasted four, and the last two were taken out by Shoji-kun. Despite the latter having devoted two of his arms to extra eyes and one to a third ear.

The urban zone worried me the most. Koda-kun was the third strongest in our class, behind Shoji and myself. And was probably stronger then I was, without my Ki or Psionic boosts. He was swinging an I-beam like a club, its massive weight neutralized by Ochako. Ochako was throwing chunks of concrete. And Toru-chan (who I did my best not to look at) was sneaking around, tripping them, and generally staying out of Koda-kun and Ochako's way. Despite that, all three of them had been hit. Toru-chan wasn't bleeding, so she was still hidden. But she would be sporting an invisble shiner. And both of the other two had cuts and bruises.

I would have worried about them, except Todoroki-san's group was heading for the urban area. I wasn't an expert lip reader, but I was able to catch them saying 'train'. They were planning to use the zone's working train to get back here faster. Which would also put them in place to be reinforcements for Ochako.

And Toru-chan and Koda-kun.

"They are fine," I tried to reassure Ashido-san.

"How do you know?" the pinkette asked dubiously.

I hesitated. Should I tell them? Tell my classmates and especially Thirteen-sensei more about my abilities, even if I didn't tell them everything. Reassure them, and also give them better information to deal with this crisis. But more than worrying about telling them, I worried about saying anything in front of the Villain. If he escaped, whatever I said would get out. And he was the teleporter. All he needed to do was grab Momo, or find some other method to neutralize the bomb.

"Please," Mo-chan scoffed, "If the mooks everyone else is fighting are only half as stupid and inept as the ones we got, they shouldn't have any trouble at all. Only the hair lady was any threat, and she still went down pretty easy."

The teleporter flinched. Then he recovered when the ice visibly and audibly cracked.

"Mizuno-chan," Thirteen said, "Can you reinforce that wall?"

"I can control ice, but I can't make it," Ami answered, slightly dismayed, "I can hold it in place, and try to push it back together, but I can't make more ice."

"But you can use the water from the fountain," I said quickly, "And Momo, you can make a freezing chemical, right? So we can add to the wall that way."

They both nodded at me. Ami gestured, pulling all the water out of the currently disabled decoration, and layering it on both sides of Todoroki-san's barrier to make it thicker and taller. That resulted in some annoyed shouts from the now soaked Villains on the far side. Momo unzipped part of her left sleeve, and a number of small white oblongs fell into the right hand.

"Don't touch them with your skin," she handed half of them to me. I used TK Aura to heed her warning.

"Hogwarts Smash," I launched them at the left side of the wall, while Momo used a slingshot to shoot them at the right. The water froze over quickly, and the cries of annoyance turned to fear and anger.

"That should buy us a little time," Thirteen said, "Nice work."

"So what do we do about this guy?" Mo-chan asked, pointing one floating blade at the teleporter, "Should we finish him?"

The others looked at her in surprise and dismay. But the spike of cold shot down my spine again. Tactically, practically, what she said had merit.

"I know it's not the Hero thing to do," she defended herself, "But it's not like we can hold him or knock him out. And the moment we relax, he'll try something."

"But we can't," I decided, stepping in before anyone else, "And not just because it is wrong. He brought them here. He's got to be their exit strategy. If we kill him, the rest will fight that much harder, because they won't have a choice."

"Well said," Thirteen complimented me, "There are times when a Hero might have to kill..."

"Like when the Rhode Island Seven fought the Villain who tied the nuclear weapon into his heart," I remembered one of the earliest cases of the first pro Heroes, "So it would go off after a certain number of beats."

Thirteen nodded, and continued, "But it should always be the last option, and you have to consider the ramifications..."

The Space Hero trailed off as something black sailed through the air and over the wall. At first I thought it was an attack. But I quickly recognized the form and the splash of white around it.

"Eraserhead," Momo gasped.

I was already moving. Calculating where he would land. Slowing him with my telekinesis. Which was stronger than when I had tried to do the same to Tsu. I was also stronger, and had my TK Aura on top of it. When I caught Aizawa-sensei, I wasn't pushed back or knocked over. I quickly but gently set him on the ground.

Mo-chan and Ashido-chan both took up more threatening and watchful positions around the Villain.

"analyze," I whispered, then added, "ki diagnosis."

**[Name: Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead)**  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 30  
Level: 48  
Active Title: ?**  
**Health: ?/? (-2%)**  
**Stamina: ?/? (12%)**  
**Psions: ?/? (0%)**  
**Condition(s):**  
_**Broken Right Arm **_  
_**Broken Left Leg **_  
_**Major Organ Damage **_  
**_Dying_]**

The broken limbs were a problem. They had not pierced his skin, but they were not even close to properly aligned. So if I healed him too much, they would fuse together wrong, which would make things worse in the long run. But I couldn't leave him like this either. I had to get him above 0 HP, but not too far above.

"ki healing," I mumbled. My energy began to gently flow into him.

"Damn it," Thirteen swore, "My scanners aren't working thanks to the jammer."

Ami knelt next to me. Her eyes met mine, and I blinked in acknowledgement.

"Broken limbs are obvious," she said, "My mom didn't teach me enough to deal with this. But maybe I can get a sense with my hydrokinesis..."

**[Name: Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead)**  
**Race: Human (Quirk metagene positive)**  
**Age: 30 **  
**Level: 48 **  
**Active Title: ?**  
**Health: ?/? (7%)**  
**Stamina: ?/? (12%)**  
**Psions: ?/? (0%)**  
**Condition(s):**  
_**Broken Right Arm **_  
_**Broken Left Leg **_  
_**Minor Organ Damage **_  
**_Unconscious_]**

"He is banged up," she said, looking at the analyze window. I guess even if our communications were blocked, we could still see each others' screens?

"party invite, Ami," I whispered under her explanation that Eraserhead was hurt, but not in immediate danger. My headache spiked again, and her eyes darted back and forth in a covert head shake.

"Still, we can't afford to leave him here," Thirteen sounded somewhat relieved.

"Yaoyorozu, can you create sedatives?" the pro asked. Momo started to reach for her helmet, when the wall of ice exploded. I threw up a TK Rampart without thinking, making sure none of the shards hit us. Thankfully, no-one seemed to notice. They were too busy looked at the brute who had done in one punch what almost a dozen mooks couldn't do in who knows how many blows.

Then the eyes sticking out of his exposed brain locked on to Aizawa-sensei, and he charged us.

"Drive 4," I shouted, and jumped into his path. He seemed confused by that, and tried to sweep me out of the way. I caught his wrist and tried to redirect his momentum. He was strong, too strong. I intended to spin him completely around and hoped to send him a few steps back as well.

I could barely turn him sixty degrees.

He turned back and tried to push me. I jumped aside. And he immediately went for Aizawa-sensei again. I tackled his side, trying to pull him away.

"What is Nomu doing?" Shigaraki complained as he stepped through the hole.

"Tryin' to kill Eraser," Harley noted, "That was the last order you gave him, before telling him to break through the ice. Given what Sensei told us, we're lucky he went back to the last instruction, instead of just stoppin' once he broke through."

"Midoriya-kun, get back," Thirteen ordered, pointing hir fingers at the giant.

"Harley."

"On it, Mistah S."

"And what are the rest of you idiots waiting for," Shigaraki glanced back, annoyed, as Harley tumbled forward, "Get over here and take out these kids."

I dove away, as the fingers on Thirteen's gloves snapped open. Only for Harley to land in front, and jam her own fingers into the slots. That should have killed her. Instead, there was not even a hint of the pull of Black Hole.

"Thirteen," Harley's voice lost some of its squeak, and it sounded like she was lecturing, "Real name, redacted. Gender neutral. Quirk, Black Hole. Between hir non-binary status and Villain-like Quirk, likely social outcast and bullying victim. Tried to refute that by becoming a rescue hero, despite having an offensive Quirk. Quite the interesting psychological specimen."

Thirteen was visibly shaken by her words. Then Harley's studious expression turned into a deadly grin. She slammed her sledgehammer into the side of Thirteen's helmet. It wasn't a full swing, she was holding it one handed and more than halfway up the handle. Even so, the glass in Thirteen's visor cracked. The Space Hero stumbled back. Harley put both hands on the sledge's grip, and raised it over her head. Then she actually flipped forward, spinning the hammer head around completely for extra speed, before bringing it down on Thirteen's chest.

Only to be stopped maybe a dozen centimeters away by three crossed and floating swords. Though I couldn't pay too close attention, because I was still desperately kiting Nomu, it looked like Mo-chan's blades intercepted the sledge a little earlier, and deliberately slowed it and let it push them back. Better than just taking the blow full on. Then the swords pushed the bludgeon and its wielder back.

"Here comes a new challenger," Shigaraki complained.

"Are these yours, blondie?" Harley purred angrily. Her left hand slid up the wooden haft. Harley's fingers brushed the side of the flying katana. The next instant it dropped, clattering on the cobblestones. Mo-chan yanked her kurki and Clarent back. The red-marked broadsword disappeared, but the curved blade snapped into her left hand. The swordswoman charged in, slipped a foot under the katana's crosspiece, and kicked it up to her hand. She stepped in, swinging both blades at Harley from different angles.

"So you aren't just relyin' on your Quirk," the Villainess grinned, blocking the kukri and bending nimbly out of the way of the katana, "Interestin' form of daisho."

"A little help here?" Mo-chan hissed through gritted teeth, struggling the keep the heavy weapon at bay. Harley swung it easily, seemingly unbothered by its weight or balance.

Mo-chan directed her call for assistance at Cassandra and Momo. Momo was preparing a longstaff. And she handed a small remote off to Sero-kun, since he aimed from the elbow, not the hand. But Cassandra was frozen. Though it was hard to tell through her mask, but it looked like her eyes were widened in fear, and her jaw slightly dropped.

\What is she?/ Cass signed, \She isn't there. But she hit sensei, so she is./

It suddenly dawned on me. Cassandra couldn't turn her Quirk off. Presumably she had gained it when she was a toddler like most people. For the last decade or more she had lived with it, always knowing if someone or thing was moving around her. At the same time, Harley hadn't disintegrated when he boss touched her. But the various finger holes in her costume said he had tried more than once to do it. She had stopped Black Hole, and seemingly severed the connection between Calibur Z and Mo-chan's katana. And I couldn't Analyze her. So Cassandra could see and hear Harley, but her extra and most trusted sense was failing her.

"She's a Power Nullifier," I told them. That hit home for Cassandra, but she still did not seem to want to fight without her Quirk.

"Would have been nice to know thirty seconds ago," Mo-chan groused.

"Sorry," I said, ducking a shove from Nomu and trying to trip him up.

"Not your fault," she admitted. Her weapons tied up the hammer, and Momo jumped forward, swinging her bo at Harley's head. The clown Villain released her weapon, rolled between Mo-chan's legs, and pushed her into Momo's arc. She seemed to be hoping to make Momo fall on one or both swords. But my two classmates worked together, deliberately clashing their weapons to adjust their landings.

Meanwhile, my other classmates and the Villain mooks hadn't just been standing around. Ami, Ashido-san, and Sero-kun had been exchanging range attacks with the invaders. Iida-san was darting around, trying to take out the few melee fighters who had survived Aizawa-sensei, while avoiding everything else flying around. He ducked under a gout of flame, less than a second before Ami's gout of water smothered the flames and sent the Villain flying. He slammed his shoulder into the back of the female Villain with gorilla arms. She sailed a short distance into one of the shooters, and Iida-san dashed off towards the next enemy. One of them locked her eyes on him, and smirked.

"Gotcha."

She led her target expertly. Her stony, snakelike hair lifted, and globs of it shot at Iida-san. Right into where he was running. They hit his legs. The grey masses only hit hard enough to make him stumble. Then they began to spread. Up and down his boots, locking him to the floor and keeping him in place. The next set spread over his chestplate and up to his uncovered head, Iida having not replaced him helmet after our lunch was interrupted.

"Prez," Ashido-chan ran over, and began to melt the spread stone before it would cover his face. The petrifier took a shot at Ashido-chan. The acid melted away the stones before they could spread. But her body could take a stronger pH, and she struggled to find a balance that would keep Iida-san from suffocating, without also burning him.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki hissed. The teleporter eyed Sero-kun carefully, and then reappeared next to his boss.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" the disintegrator asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"The black-haired girl was able to plant a bomb on me, with her classmates' help," he inclined his neck to show the explosive, "It is on a dead man's switch and also has a distance limit."

"It shouldn't even work," Shigaraki sounded angry. Angrier. Again.

"She built it to run on ultrasonics," the mist objected, "And showed that it works."

"Is that what that is?" a random mook with animalistic features and a pained expression groaned.

"Come here," Shigaraki ordered. The humanoid mist stepped closer. Shigaraki brought his fingers to a point and tapped the bomb. It turned to dust. Kurogiri turned to face us, but his boss stopped him.

"Stay here for now."

Instead he turned his attention back to me, and to Nomu. The giant was still trying to get past me to Eraserhead. But wasn't doing anything more than dodge me, or lightly push me aside. On my side, nothing I had done, whether it was martial arts or TK attack, seemed to do any damage to him. I was getting ready to break out Ki Slice, when Shigaraki distracted both of us.

"Nomu, stop messing around!" he barked.

"We were warned the prototype unit was... single-minded," Kurogiri reminded him after taking a moment to find the most diplomatic way to phrase it.

"Fine," Shigaraki growled, scratching at his neck.

"Nomu, kill that kid, kill the Heroes, then kill the rest!"

Nomu looked at me. Then at Eraserhaead and Thirteen. Then at both my classmates and the other Villains. Then back at me. Then at Aizawa again. He... or was it more appropriate, given how they talked about him? Either way, Nomu seemed to be confused. Locked up.

"Gah! I don't care the order, just kill anyone who isn't part of the League!"

That seemed simple enough for the monster. He drew back his hand, and finally launched a real punch at me. It was faster than I expected, and I had to both turn to avoid it and block with both arms.

**[-100 Health, -150 Energy]**

* * *

They seemed to have found him. A man in his late twenties, completely bald. He was sitting in a meditation pose, his face scrunched in concentration. His head was a bit too large for his body, and he was wearing a t-shirt and dress pants.

The three students were concealed by a craig at the base of the mountain zone.

Kirishima started to charge forward, but both Mikoto and Tsuyu grabbed his shoulders.

"Trap?" Tsuyu asked.

"Probably," Mikoto nodded.

"Then what do we do?" Kirishima asked.

Mikoto took one of the discs off her costume. She did not flip it into the air like usual. She didn't want it to be spotted, and didn't need the additional power build up. She instead fire a quick, weak shot, just enough to knock him out. It hit him dead center in the forehead. He pitched backwards.

'All Might?' Mikoto called into guild chat, as the ache subsided, 'All Might, the USJ has been invaded by Villains. They have us trapped and trying to kill us. We need...'

She trailed off. While she was calling for help, a hand had emerged from the dirt. It grabbed Jammer's shoulder. Then it sparked, shocking him back awake. Then the second Villain pulled himself out of the dirt.

"Wake up Jammer," he complained, "I can't protect you and act as your backup at the same time."

He was wearing a skull mask and a black combat vest.

"Now that you've fired, I can feel you out there," he declared, lightning dancing between his fingers, "You might as well come out."

Mikoto waved for Tsuyu and Kirishima to stay put, and stepped out.

"Just one?" he demanded, "Where are your friends? Did they already get taken out by the others? Or are you plotting something?"

"My plot is just that I'm going to take out that guy who is blocking our phones," Mikoto shot back, "And you too, if you try to wake him up again."

The skull mask whistled, and two more Villains pulled themselves out of the ground. One was a black haired woman who was muscular except for her skinny right arm. The other was of unknown appearance and gender, due to a thick coating of mud.

"Your magnetic shots ain't gonna work on the three of us," he boasted, "I'll just deflect them with my electrokinesis, Lash will knock them aside, and they won't do jack to Mudslide. Sorry, girly, but since the South Side Shoguns joined the League of Villains, ain't nothing gonna hurt our new pal, Jammer."

"Especially since blocking signals is a pain in the neck for you, and you can't do it as well, right BlackOut?" the female Villain prompted.

"True dat," BlackOut agreed, shifting his skull mask, "Vibrating my body all gives me a crick. And I can only stop electrics, not all the other things Jammer can. Though it might be worth it, to have you give me a neck rub, Lash."

Annoyed and curious, Mikoto shot a slug at each of them. BlackOut's body sparked and the disc stopped before it hit him. The second one just sank into the clay like armor or body of Mudslide, with seemingly no effect. And Lash's thin arm extended like a whip, knocking the last coin into the ground.

"Get it? Your magnets won't work on us."

"I think you're the one who doesn't get it," Mikoto smirked darkly, lightning crackling all over her body, "I don't have a magnetic Quirk. And I never actually said I..."

Lash's arm shot out at Mikoto's face. Only to be deflected by Tsuyu's tongue darting out from the outcropping.

"... that I was alone," Mikoto finished.

* * *

Yagi Toshinori was regretting his choices. Burning his timer earlier that day specifically. But also his decision to teacher at UA in general.

He sipped his tea, as Nezu continued his long and winding lesson about the tea growing culture of 18th century China, and how it related to modern Hero work.

'Might?' Mikoto voice in the guild chat got his attention, 'All Might, the USJ has been invaded by Villains. They have us trapped and tr...'

The message was cut off mid-word. And the next instant, All Might was standing, in his muscle form.

"Yagi-kun?" Nezu prompted.

"I just received a message that the USJ is under attack," he told the principal, "I must go."

"Just a moment," Nezu said, his quiet voice commanding, "How did you get this mess... Ah, Midoriya-kun's power. But we observed the USJ for the morning classes, and none of the alarms have gone off."

Nezu hopped down and scampered over to the wall. He touched an apparently nondescript section. And the screens which had blended in seamlessly into the lounge's wallpaper lit up. Nezu gestured again. And they all showed static.

"I did not think Midoriya-kun was the type to be a party to a prank, but this would seem to confirm it."

"Then I will go," All Might proclaimed.

"Take Midnight, too," Nezu ordered.

"Sir, I..."

"She has a free period, and can meet you outside," Nezu continued, "Even allowing for the normal indiscretion in her reported weight, you should be able to carry her without reducing your top speed. Since you do not know what you will find, I will not send you alone. The rest of the faculty and I will join you as soon as we can."

Then the mouse/bear/dog touched a different panel.

"Midnight-sensei," he said over the PA, "Please meet All Might-sensei at the front entrance to the main building. All other teachers, as well as Lunch Rush and the big three, please report to the vehicle bay. Class representatives, please return your classmates to your classrooms if not already there, and keep them there and calm until further notice."

All Might was already gone before the announcement was halfway finished. And it took less than a minute for the R18 Heroine to reach him.

"What is it?" she asked, all business.

"A message indicating a Villain attack on the USJ, where class 1-A is training," he confirmed, kneeling down so she could climb on his back, "When we tried to check, it seems all communications with the USJ are cut off."

She nodded and jumped on, carefully avoiding his left side. As soon as she was aboard, he took off with a speed most race cars would have envied.

* * *

'Might?' I suddenly heard Mikoto's voice in guild chat, 'All Might, the USJ has been invaded by Villains. They have us trapped and tr...'

She was cut off, but I wasn't sure if the jamming had been restored or she had been interrupted.

"Party Add All Might," I whispered. But nothing happened. I dropped to my knees, under Nomu's punch at my head. He was too strong. Normal use Dodge skill was to move just enough to barely avoid being hit. But the force of his attacks was still damaging me. Even with my Physical Resistance and TK Aura.

From the crouch, I pushed off with both legs, driving an uppercut into Nomu's solar plexus. He skidded back a less than a centimeter, but otherwise didn't seem to notice.

"What is this kid?" Shigaraki complained, "How is he pushing Nomu back?"

Part of me wanted to scream in incredulity. That punch would have dented tank armor. And that wasn't theoretical, I had done it in a dungeon. Dented the tank boss and moved it further. When both my Strength and TK Aura skills were lowered by a debuff. Based on my earlier attempts at throws...

**[-12 Health, -12 Energy]**

Ugh... Nomu weighed a lot less than the tank. Something was keeping him in place and also increasing letting him hit like a truck. It had to be his Quirk. Maybe something that changed his density? Or something like TK Aura? No, I had managed to sneak in a pair of Ki Slices, when I was close and no-one would see. They broke his skin, but it healed almost immediately. I wanted to Analyze him, but didn't have time for the distraction. Not with him legitimately trying to kill me, and one direct hit probably being enough to do the job.

Huh. I'm muttering without even talking.

"Stop that!" Ashido-chan and the stone Villainess shouted at each other in unison, as I jumped back to avoid a haymaker.

Momo and Mo-chan, or team 3Mo as I found myself thinking of them, were still fighting Harley. Cassandra broke out of her fugue and was helping Ami and Sero-kun mop up the mooks. Iida-san was still trapped and Ashido-chan had been working to keep his face from getting covered. The Villain seemed to have it in for Iida-san and kept attacking him. Ami had been helping, keeping the stone shooter from adding any more creeping mud to the trapped speedster. The petrifying material seemed to have a limit, either in time or surface area. So after a tense minute, it stopped spreading. Ashido-chan mentioned starting to free Iida-san. But at almost the same time, one of the bigger Villain and Cassandra drifted between Ami and the stone shooter. So Ashido-chan had to switch, splashing her acid to stop the incoming clay bullets.

Which in turn resulted in a sort of stalemate, and the two of them complaining to each other.

"Hey, Cassie," Mo-chan said, as their fights drifted close to one another, "I can get why you are nervous to fight this wench..."

"That's wench-sama to you, little girl!"

"... I'm used to relying on my Quirk, too. As soon as I realized I inherited my Father's Quirk times three, I focused on controlling swords. Fighting at a distance and keeping myself safe while having a wider view. Almost like playing a third person game."

I cringed.  
"Huh, that's pretty cool," Shigaraki sounded impressed and slightly jealous.

"But my Father, my Dad, and my Aunt Rin," Mo-chan used the English word aunt here, too, "they forced me to keep practicing swordsmanship with my hands. And even learn a little unarmed combat. Because I never knew when I might encounter someone like Eraser-sensei, or otherwise make my Quirk ineffective."

"But you, you are better than me," the blonde knight continued, "They taught me that the idea of an unarmed fighter being a match for a swordsman was mostly a myth. Sure, a master unarmed fighter with an anti-weapon style could easily take out novices. But if their skill levels were even close to the same, and the sword wasn't hindered by terrain, the knight or samurai would have a major advantage over the martial artist. In all my training, that bore out. Of course, I still learned some kicks to use my whole body and punches for in case I was disarmed. Cassandra, you are the first person to make me doubt that. You can fight, with or without your Quirk. And frankly, we could use your help, because I can't figure out this clown's style."

"Ain't got one," Harley countered in her sing-song voice. Then she swung her hammer around at full extension, like Link's spin attack, forcing 3Mo back.

**[Izuku Midoriya**  
**Health: 277/696 **  
**Energy: 211/1186]**

After the first big hit, I had been doing my best to simply get out of the way. But like I said, it was easier said than done, and the pressure from his attacks was still eating away at my health and energy. As was the extended use of Drive 4. It had only been about five minutes, but it felt longer. At this rate, I wouldn't last another ten minutes. I was tempted to activate Ki Healing on myself, but that would just eat my Energy reserves even faster.

**[-50 Health, -10 Energy]**

That one actually clipped me, and I stumbled. I rolled out of the way of Nomu's overhand smash, taking nothing that time. But with my Health below half, I was started to get bruises and feel the impacts.

Ami noticed. Like the others I had told her about Gamer's Body, in basic terms. But she also seemed to have some medical knowledge from her mom. So she knew better how low my Health must be, for me to have these sorts of visible injuries.

She gestured, and a ball of water wrapped around Nomu's head. Unlike with the Bakugou midboss, she covered him completely, trying to drown or suffocate the monster.

"I hate hydrokinetics," Shigaraki scowled, "Kurogiri!"

A portal opened under him, and the next instant he was falling on Ami. His hands extended towards her. She reacted quickly, putting a wall of water between them. But the liquid immediately began to boil away. No, it wasn't boiling, it was splitting back into hydrogen and oxygen. He could decay even the water. It was slower than when he touched his minion. And Ami kept adding more water. Still, with the decay and the force of his drop, he forced Ami down onto one knee. His hands were pushing forward, ever closer to her face. She only had so much water, and the fountain was empty. Ami grabbed a chunk of ice, trying to slam it into the back of Shigaraki's head. Kuorgiri's portal intercepted it, and Cass had to dodge the projectile. Ami's splitting her concentration cost her. Shigaraki's hands were now centimeters from her face. I couldn't let him...

There was one thing I had been holding back. Wanting to save points for later, and get there on my own. Plus, I had no way to know what I would actually get. But any little boost might make the difference at this point.

"Add six to all attributes," I said softly.

It felt like my brain caught fire and exploded. I barely kept myself from screaming and falling to my knees. And everything seemed to just stop.

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:

**Max Health: 696 → 780  
Max Energy: 1187 → 1319**

Attributes:  
**(S)trength: 49 → 55  
(A)gility: 49 → 55  
(E)ndurance: 49 → 55  
(Q)uickness: 49 → 55  
(W)it: 47 → 53  
(I)ntuition: 49 → 55  
(C)harisma: 35 → 41  
(D)etermination: 58 → 64  
(L)uck: 23 → 29**

Unspent Points:  
**Attribute: 84 → 30**

Skills:  
**Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 48 → 49  
Mathematics, Basic (W): 18 → 19  
Dodge (A/Q): 31 → 33  
Telekinesis (I/D): 38 → 39  
Strength Training (S): 19 → 20  
Basic Karate (A): 39 → 40  
Yoga (A/E): 12 → 13  
Physical Resistance (E/D): 70 → 72  
Acrobatics (A): 21 → 22  
Ki Detection (D/I): 28 → 29  
Ki Slice (D/W) LB: 18 → 19  
Telekinetic Attack (I/A): 25 → 26  
First Aid (W/A): 7 → 8  
Mathematics, Advanced (W): 5 → 6  
Tactile TK (I/D): 22 → 25  
Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 23 → 26  
Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 33 → 34  
Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 20 → 21  
Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 16 → 18  
Ki Diagnosis (D/W): 8 → 9  
Telekinetic Rampart (I/E): 17 → 18  
Clairvoyance (I/W): 7 → 9**

* * *

**Omake: My Looney Playthrough**

"Gah! I don't care the order, just kill anyone who isn't part of the League!"

"I am joining the League!" I announced immediately and loudly, "In fact, I'd like to announce my candidacy for League treasurer. Embezzling is mandatory, right?"

Nomu blinked. Which shouldn't have been possible, what with his eyes coming directly out of his brain and no eyelids.

Then he turned towards Aizawa-sensei again.

"Both my teachers are joining," I insisted, "But you'll have to wait until they wake up to confirm it."

"I will join as well," Ami caught on.

"Sure, me too," Mo-chan nodded.

"How are the League's medical and dental benefits?" Iida-san asked, his body contorted from when and how Stheno's petrifying bullets hit him, "I am interested in joining, but may need a chiropractor."

"Ooh," Ashido-san hand shot up, "Do you have cookies?"

"Yup," Harley confirmed, "and the good kind, not healthy crap like oatmeal raisin."

"Harley!" Shigaraki snapped.

"Sorry, Mistah S."

"So, since we are all members..." I started to address Nomu, but was cut off.

"Just kill that green-haired guy," Decay barked.

I dashed over to one of the tables still standing. I grabbed the ketchup bottle. I crushed it over my head. And used my TK to help direct it. The result was me having messy brown hair (where the condiment was thin) with red streaks (where it was thicker).

Then I grabbed the relish bottle. I pointed it at Shigaraki, and did a bit of math. One karate chop and a another round of TK, and the green goop was covering his hair.

I pointed to my head. Then to his. And then Nomu turned to his boss with a snarl.

"Not me you oaf," he all but shrieked, "Him. What did Thirteen call him? Midoriya. Kill Midoriya!"

"I'm not Midoriya," I proclaimed quickly, "I'm Shigaraki Tomura. He's Midoriya."

"What? No, I'm Shigaraki, he's Midoriya!"

"No," I insisted, "He's Midoriya, I'm Shigaraki!"

"No!" his voice went up five decibels and half an octave, "He's Midoriya, I'm Shigaraki!"

"He's Midoriya, I'm Shigaraki!" I countered.

"Oh no," Harley sighed.

"No, he's Midoriya, I'm Shigaraki!" the Villain screamed.

"No, he's Midoriya, I'm Shigaraki," I declared, then as quickly and angrily as I could, continued, "I'm Midoriya, he's Shigaraki!"

"No, I'm Midoriya, he's Shigaraki!"

Nomu's head had been darting back and forth between us as this went on, and now he was staring at me again.

"He's right," I admitted. Then I grabbed the last bottle, the mustard. I jumped onto Nomu's shoulder and filled his ear holes with the yellow paste.

"Wait, no!" Shiga... fake-Midoriya complained, as the monster charged him. But his protests went unheard.

Ten minutes later, it was over. Shigaraki was unconscious, and probably heavily concussed after taking multiple blows to the head. Nomu was a pile of ash. And we were tying up the rest of the defeated Villains with Sero-kun's tape.

Harley glared at me as I wrapped her. Her lips and cheeks were swollen due to the punches she took, so she lisped heavily as she spoke.

"You're dethpicable," she informed me.

"Tha... tha.. tha..." I started to say something but stammered slightly when I saw the degree of clothing damage Ami, Momo, Mo-chan and Ashido had suffered.

"That's all folks," I concluded, looking away.

* * *

_**Author's Note 1:** I commissioned Cherry in the Sun again. She made a drawing of Harley from this story. You can find it on her dA site, or a link to that from the TV Tropes page for this story. She's also done sketches of Ami, Mikoto, and Cassandra from this story, but you have to be her patron to get them._

_**Author's Note 2:** So the next chapter will be short one, because it will be the outcome of what Izuku just did. And a poll. Because I have an idea for a 'new' power for Izuku, one that is thematic to The Gamer. I think it is interesting and I have balanced it, but I'm worried I missed something, or that my readers will just hate it. So after the next chapter, I am giving everyone the choice as to whether he accepts this power or rejects it. Since it will cost him three of the bonus Talents he just got, namely the Q, I, and W ones. So a mini-poll first, if you want to know one of the three Talents he will be giving up, I will reveal one of them in the next chapter. Also, this will not be a regular occurance, I am just very unsure of this power, so thought I would put it to a vote._


	26. Lesson 24 and one half

It seems obvious in retrospect. Especially now that my Intuition and Wit were both Peak Human. But throwing 24 total points at my mental attributes, instantaneously, was going to give me a headache. All those new neurons and neuronal connections forming. But between what I can only guess was my increased Endurance and Determination (the latter being a double-edged sword in this case), plus Gamer's Mind and Body, it faded to a moderate ache after a few seconds.

Except I couldn't move. It wasn't like I was tied up or numb or anything. But like my limbs weren't responding. Or my eyelids either. And it was not just me. Around the mass of pop-ups, I could see that Nomu was also frozen. Beyond that, neither Ami nor Shigaraki were moving, either.

Was I dying? Had I fried my brain? Was this the theoretical phenomenon where your brain keeps going over the last thing you saw, as your last moment stretched out seemingly forever?

No, there was a message.

**[That was dumb. Awesome, but dumb. -24 Health, condition added: migraine]**

And now that I was looking, there was a message box like I hadn't seen before. This one had larger text and some of it was flashing red. I closed the condition alert, and looked at it.

**[LIMITED TIME OFFER **  
**FREE TRIAL RUN **  
**EARLY ACCESS TALENT**

_**Pause**_

**Normally you have to meet the qualifications for this Talent (you don't) and then receive it as a Quest reward (this isn't). Instead, one time only, you can trade your 'Peak Human Quickness Bonus Talent', 'Peak Human Wit Bonus Talent', and 'Peak Human Intuition Bonus Talent' to gain 'Pause'. And you are even getting one free use of Pause before you decide, to help you make up your mind.]**

Okay, so I wasn't dying and seeing my last moment. Time was just frozen. But I guess that made a sort of sense. Almost every video game had a pause function. Except I couldn't go the toilet or get some water, because I was the player and the character both. So what could I do? What could Pause do?

I focused on the word Pause and thought hard, 'Analyze.'

**[Talent:** Pause  
**Skill(s) Unlocked:** N/A  
**Cost:** 100 Energy (limit 3 times per Recovery Rest)  
**Duration:** 5 Minutes  
**Prerequisites:**  
Quickness: 101  
Wit: 101  
Intuition: 101  
Reflective Dungeon V  
QUEST REWARD  
**Effect:**  
Freezes time* relative to _The Gamer_. Cannot move, act, use any skills that consume Energy, or use other skills that affect the physical world. Can observe, plan, take a mental break, and access the menu system. For example, user cannot Pause and then launch a barrage of telepathic or telekinetic attacks for when normal time resumes. User can Pause and calculate a trajectory, try to decipher a password, or prepare to activate a skill once Pause ends. User can end the effect of Pause at any time before the five minute duration.

_*technically time is not frozen. The Gamer mentally experiences one yoctosecond as three hundred seconds. Because it is pure perception, that is why Energy cannot be used._**]**

That meant things were still technically moving. But a quick dive into the math and physics knowledge my skills afforded me, plus Analyze for a definition, let me calculate that even something moving at light speed would travel less than half the radius of one proton in that amount of time. And when I read the duration, I noticed a timer in the upper right side of my vision, opposite the concealed health bar. It said 4:28 and was counting down.

But if I can access my menu, that means I could spend points, right? Which was in line with many traditional and action RPGs. Of course, I couldn't change all my clothing and eat a full three course meals like Link could, but it was still an advantage. Like now, I could have just spent the individual points to get most of my Attributes up to fifty, instead of quickly throwing out a number guaranteed to get them all up there.

And spared myself a migraine.

Also, it appeared that Analyze was still available, since it did not require Energy, and I had just used it to learn about Pause and get the definition of a yoctosecond.

**[Yes, that seems like a loophole. +1 Wit, +1 Intuition]**

Which meant I could, 'Analyze!'

Ignoring the messages, I looked at Nomu.

**[Name: **Prototype Anti-Symbol of Peace Nomu  
**Race: **Nomu (altered former Human) (Quirk metagene overload)  
**Age: **33  
**Height: **195 cm  
**Weight: **219 kg  
**Level: **7  
**Active Title: **Anti-Symbol of Peace  
**Quirks:**  
** \- Shock Absorption**  
** \- Natural Steroid**  
** \- Pure Muscle**  
** \- Pain Nullification**  
** \- Super Regeneration **  
**Health: 4083/4083 **  
**Stamina: 2438/2656]**

He had five Quirks. How could he have five Quirks? Even Todoroki and Cassandra, who seemed to have two Quirks, really just had one Quirk with two parts to them.

A few more analyzes didn't clear it up. My understanding of what Nomu could do was better. Unfortunately, that also made me more worried.

[Shock Absorption] reduced bludgeoning damage to Nomu by ninety-six percent. And any other physical damage by sixty four percent. And damage below a certain threshold was simply negated. But it did take one stamina each time it reduced or neutralized damage.

[Natural Steroid] was a Mutation type Quirk that gave him +50 to his base Strength, and a +200% growth multiplier to Strength as well. Which would have been bad enough, but [Pure Muscle] made it so Nomu used Strength instead of Endurance or Quickness. So just increasing his Strength would make him faster and tougher. The only comfort was he still had a separate Agility score. I estimated based on his level and Health that his Strength was over 600, probably close to 700.

[Pain Nullification] not only prevented him from feeling pain, it also all but eliminated Nomu's sense of fear. And any other physical ailments caused by pain, like localized paralysis from hits to a nerve cluster.

And [Super Regeneration] was why my Gondor Smashes healed almost instantly. It converted one stamina to five health every time Nomu was injured, up to 100 stamina per second. It would even restore lost limbs or damaged organs. If we could destroy both his brain and heart, he would die. That, or we had to drain both his stamina and health fully.

I had just over three minutes left after I finished scanning Nomu. I needed to pick my bonus Talents, decide if I wanted Pause, and try to come up with a plan. I guessed that the 'trial offer' for Pause would likely end as soon as I picked it, and definitely would end as soon as I rejected Pause or picked on of the three bonus talents it would replace. So I would make the most of it and save that until last. But better to start soon.

My bonus talent options for Strength were:  
**[Pump You Up]** Limit Break Strength Training skill and gain latent bonus to Strength based on level of Strength Training skill (+1 latent Strength for every five levels of Strength Training).  
**[Will of Muscle]** Use Strength instead of Determination to defend against mental attacks and mental status ailments.  
**[Mental Muscle]** Increase weight and damage of telekinetic skills based on a percentage of your Strength.

The first one was nice. Latent bonuses meant less for Attributes, which didn't have a natural cap, than for Skill, which did. Still, the bonus would be a nice positive spiral for Strength. The second skill was basically worthless for me. My Determination was already higher than my Strength, and Gamer's Mind already improved my resistance to mental attacks. Ultimately, I chose Mental Muscle. It added 25% of my Strength to the mass of projectiles for TK Attack, and also the damage of those projectiles by the same factor. The same applied to any other telekinetic damaging skills I might get in the future. And for TK skills that moved things but did not damage them, it added 50% of my Strength to the weight I could lift instead.

The random talents I was offered for Agility were:  
**[Evasion]** Greatly reduce incidental or AoE damage on a successful Dodge.  
**[Wall Run]** Limit Break Parkour and can run nearly horizontally on walls (depending on Quickness and Parkour level).  
**[Contortionist]** +10 to Yoga skill or unlock it, Limit Break Yoga.

Yoga was an okay skill, but I wasn't going to waste a Talent on it. Wall Running was tempting. I was teenage Japanese boy, of course I wanted to be a ninja. But ultimately, I was losing Health quickly to Nomu's near misses. Even if Evasion didn't completely prevent it, decreasing the drain on my Health and Energy was critical. And Evasion would continue to be useful in the future; if I could get out of the kill zone of a grenade, the shockwave and shrapnel would do almost nothing to me.

Endurance offered me the choice between:  
**[Recovery Boost]** Increases healing received by 20% from all sources.  
**[Stamina Boost]** Increases Stamina by 10%.  
**[Acid Adaptation]** +10 to Acid Resistance skill or unlock it, Limit Break Acid Resistance.

They were all pretty straightforward. My Energy was currently based on Ki and Mana, not Stamina, and that would change based on my current highest Attributes. So Stamina Boost was a no. Acid Adaptation was nice, but since I was thinking about healing myself after time restarted, I decided on Recovery Boost.

My Quickness choices were mostly about movement, including another Parkour related Talent. My Intuition options were related to non-combat skills. Though one was for Telepathy and Clairvoyance, which would be good for the eventual operation to save All Might.

Wit really only gave me one option. I mean, there were three. But the first one **[Invoker]** increased the damage of my spells. Which would be great, if I could figure out how to unlock magic. The second was called **[Spell Resistance]**, which instead of reducing damage, gave me a percent chance to just ignore spells cast on me. Again, very useful, if I had any enemies who used magic. That just left me with **[Omniglot]**, which Limit Broke every language Skill, including signing. Even the ones I didn't have yet. It also increased the growth of language Skills by 20%. Which was really great for school and future Hero work, but not of immediate use.

With the first three screens cleared, and the Pause and other three moved to the side, I saw an unexpected window.

**[Congratulations!**  
All Physical Attributes have reached 'Peak Human' tier. Please select a bonus Talent.

**Fighter**  
Improved mastery of melee combat (+10% damage dealt, -10% damage received).

**Free Runner II** +  
5 latent bonus to Dodge, Running, Parkour, Climbing, Swimming, and Acrobatics.**]**

Only two options, but both were really good. If it weren't for the current situation, I would be more inclined to take Free Runner II. But instead I focused my mental eye on Fighter and 'clicked' it.

That left me with just over a minute. To decide if I would take Pause or the other three Talents. And to plan what to do once time started.

Having been reminded I had a Telepathic Attack skill, which I hadn't spent points on or tried to use, I checked on it. It was mostly for breaking through mental defenses. It would do a small amount of Health and Psion damage to anyone whose defenses were down, or did not exist. But since Nomu didn't have Psions, and would regenerate more HP per Stamina than I would do in damage per Energy, it wasn't worth it to try now.

Glancing through my available Talents, one jumped out at me, and a plan formed, at least for the immediate situation. So I bought **[Focus: Telekinetic Attack]**.

I also realized if I spent all of my Attribute points, I could get my Charisma and Luck both up to 50. Which should give me three more bonus Talents, possibly four if I got another one for getting all nine Attributes up to Peak Human. But I wasn't sure if those Talents would be helpful here, and I wanted to save those points. I was even more tempted to just split them between Strength and Quickness, and try to hammer Nomu with punches and kicks as fast as I could, to wear him down. Every hit would take one SP from him. More if I could break through his defenses. But no, there might be a need for me to suddenly boost my psionics or ki. All the more reason to consider Pause.

For now, execute the plan to protect Ami. Once I made up my mind.

Pause? Or three other talents? I had about twenty seconds left to decide.

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:

**Max Energy: ****1319****→ 1320**

Attributes:  
**(W)it: 53 → 54  
****(I)ntuition: 55 → 56**

Skills:  
**Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 49→ 50**  
**Mathematics, Basic (W): 19→ 21**  
**Physics, Basic (W): 3 → 6**  
**Telekinetic Attack (I/A) LB: 26 → 26**

Talents:  
**Mental Muscle  
****Evasion  
****Recovery Boost  
****Fighter  
****Focus: Telekinetic Attack**

* * *

_**Author's Note: ** So there is the poll/Izuku's choice. The classic game effect 'Pause' or three talents that may be useful in the future, but not so much now. I didn't want Pause to be game breaking (no Captain N or other time stop antics), but just giving him time to weigh options and spend points would be pretty useful. And if he gets it, it might get upgrade Talents later (like letting him change equipment while paused). But what do you think, readers? Is it good and balanced? Overpowered? Underpowered? Balanced but just boring? Let me know. I will take votes up until Sunday, March 15th 2020. Then Izuku's choice will be set. Also, one bit of warning, if Izuku does get Pause it will help him immensely in the new first event of the Sports Festival.  
__**Author's Note II: **Since this had come up twice in rapid succession; when Izuku (or his Guild) are offered a choice of random talents, these are never special talents. They might skirt the prereqs for those talents by a small amount. But they are always Talents that they can get later, by buying them normal, if they want them.  
**AN III:** I was just reminded that I can make a poll here. So I did. Please vote there.  
**AN IV:** I didn't want to do this, because I am afraid it will unduly influence the outcome. And I moderately subscribe to the Death of the Author trope, and to a person's right to vote wrongly based on misunderstanding and borderline misinformation. But given the number of responses I have had saying he can just get Pause later, I feel the need to correct this. The purpose of this vote is not to weigh Pause versus a cost, whether the cost is 5 talents, 3 talents, 1 talent, or 20K yen for lunch, gas, and tolls. The purpose of the vote is do you want Izuku to have Pause at all. Not now or later. Now or Never. If Pause loses, that means that you the readers (or at least the majority of those who voted) don't like it, so it will not appear further in the story. I could explain further how the 'future option' isn't and the cost is balanced in Izuku's mind. But again, don't want to influence or give out unasked spoilers._

_So tl;dr, the text of the poll is poor, and that's on me. But if you vote 3 talents, you are voting for Izuku to never get Pause._

_Also, for those unfamiliar with the site's poll system, the poll is at the top of my user profile._


	27. Lesson 25

I decided not to take Pause. Not because I thought the other Talents, in any combination I could come up with, would be better or more useful. No, the cost of Pause was too much. 100 Energy was 7.6% of my total, so if I used it all three times, that would be almost a quarter of my total energy. But on the other hand, since I could effectively only use it three times per day (along with the cost), there was a good chance I would hoard it for just the right time, and end up not using it that much at all.

Of course, there was at least one way to get around that. If I bought Efficient Sleep and used the time dilation of a Dungeon, I could get the recovery in two and a half real world hours, instead of eight. Even then, it wasn't something I could do in a fight.

There was also the danger of losing the tension of a fight. Also, I could easily see myself distracted and not realizing time was about to run out.

So even though I knew I might never see it again, I decided Pause was not something I wanted now. If I did get it in the future, I might be better prepared for it then. Still, it hurt to let it go.

Setting my doubts aside, I pulled up the other three screens. I focused on my choices. For Quickness, I would take [Hop], to unlock and Limit Break the Jump skill. [Omniglot] from Wit would Limit Break any language skill and increase their growth. I wondered if I learned a bunch of languages, if I could confuse people by switching between them at random. And Intuition would be [Mind's Eye] which would Limit Break both Telepathy and Clairvoyance, and give me a minor boost to each. Except I didn't have Telepathy yet, so I wasn't sure if it would be added or not. I had access to it, but hadn't tried it.

'Pick [Hop], [Omniglot], and [Mind's Eye],' I thought as quickly as I could, fully expecting time to resume, and ready to launch my plan.

Except it didn't. The windows all closed, including the 'special offer' one, but the last 0:12 on the timer kept counting down.

**[Jump (lvl 5), unlocked.**  
**Telepathy (lvl 2), acquired.**  
**Clairvoyance has improved (lvl 12).**  
**Congratulations, Telepathy Rank (2/2), Clairsentience Rank (2/2), and Psionics Rank (11/10). Sense Hostility (lvl 1), unlocked.]**

'Did I just unlock Spidey-sense?' I thought quickly, and then Analyzed the new skill.

It wasn't quite the same as the fictional Hero's power. His power detected danger. Well, except when a writer decided to change it or circumvent it. My new skill only detected hostility towards me. That meant that while Spider-man could detect and react to falling beam inside a burning building, I couldn't. Unless someone else was making it fall deliberately. On the opposite side, Peter couldn't tell when someone was hostile towards him (like J Jonah Jameson) but wasn't going to act on it. I could.

The description also indicated that at higher levels I would be able to detect hostility directed at members of my party, or when I was targeted by a machine, even though it wasn't hostile in either the sentient or emotive sense.

Two... one... Time jumped back to normal speed. Goodbye Pause.

The buzzing in my head returned, I almost hadn't realized the headache from the jamming and the aches from the hits I had taken were gone. But there was more to the strange feeling, a like a shaking halo around my skull, stronger in front of me. I shoved it aside, I only had moments.

"Ki Regeneration, Reinforcement Strength," I said quickly yet softly pulling my arm back. My Energy was already ticking down from TK Aura, but it began to drop from the other two powers. In return, my Health began to tick upwards. But I wasn't done.

"GO BEYOND!" I roared, as I dropped to a crouch, "PLUS ULTRA!"

**[Izuku Midoriya **  
**Health: 264/680 (-100 from Plus Ultra)**  
**Energy: 782/1320]**

"MINNESOTA SMASH!" I drove my fist into Nomu's stomach, pushing up with my whole body. I expected my arm to shatter, or at least to take a lot of damage. But I didn't. Maybe it was because I was getting better at combining Ki and Psionics? No, more likely it was because so much of the force was neutralized by Shock Absorption. Even with Nomu's first Quirk, his HP bar dropped by between four and five percent. Then began to refill while he lost Stamina in return.

But the damage wasn't my goal. It was good, but the reason for my Smash was to get Nomu off the ground. He lifted a few centimeters into the air. I immediately flattened my hand against his abs, and focused all three flavors of my telekinesis on him.

"HOGWARTS SMASH!"

Even with the addition of Mental Muscle, Nomu was too heavy for me to properly use as a bullet with TK Attack. But adding TK and Tactile TK to effectively lighten him, I was about to send him flying. Rather than shooting off like a major league fastball, he tumbled through the air like father lobbing a softball to a toddler. Or at least like I had seen movies depict playing catch. Nomu was still moving pretty quickly through the air. And he was heavy. And most importantly, my aim was true.

Moments before Shigaraki decayed his way through Ami's shield, he noticed the shadow falling towards him. He instinctively reached up with his left hand to protect himself. Ami dove back while he was distracted. Nomu and Shigaraki collided and they collapsed into a heap. Shigaraki pushed his monster off, and surged to his feet, staring death at me. Then he remembered his power.

Nomu's right arm was on the ground, and rotted away. He struggled to stand, his shoulder much more slowly falling apart. Above his head, I watched as both his Health and Stamina ticked down. Super Regeneration was fighting Decay, but Decay was winning. The disintegration had almost reached his neck.

"Harley!" Shigaraki barked. The clown Villain swung her hammer wide again, knocking Momo down and Mo-chan was forced to jump clear. Rather than capitalize, Harley flipped back twice, landing next to Shigaraki. He grabbed her stomach. A new set of fingertip holes melted out of her costume. They stopped when he touched her skin. Then the rot on Nomu also stopped, and his arm began to grow back. The monster drew back up, and his eyes locked on me. Before there had been a sort of generalized aggression and desire to kill there. Now he was looking at me, recognizing me. He wanted to kill me, not just because it was an order.

**[Constant bloodlust has burned into your eyes. Sense Hostility skill improved (lvl 25). Hostile Aura effect acquired.**  
**Hostile Aura:**  
You can see how hostile someone is towards you expressed as a a fiery aura. This only works on people you can see, but does not interfere with the more generalized version of Sense Hostility.**]**

Kurogiri stepped up behind his boss, and the petrifier also closed ranks. I took the break in the fight to analyze her, learning her Villain name was Stheno, her Quirk was Gorgon Shot, and she was level 21 the same as me. The aura around her was slightly pulsing and orange.

The glow around Kurogiri was closer to red and more active. Shigaraki was wreathed in a dense, seething, rer-black aura. Harley only had a thin, slightly green aura. I guess she either didn't think much about me, or was the kind of villain who could kill without much hostility. And Nomu's aura was quickly going from yellow to red as he stared at me.

"Disable Hostile Aura," I whispered. I would practice with it later, but for now it was confusing and obstructing.

"What are you?" Shigaraki hissed at me. He reached up towards his neck, but Harley caught his hand. Sero finished tying up the other Villains and was trying to get Thirteen clear.

"What does that mean?" Ami's eyes narrowed angrily as she studied him.

"This kid was matching Nomu blow for blow," Shigaraki said, "Even if Nomu wasn't going all out since it isn't All Might. And now his wounds are healing even while I'm watching. Are you some sort of mirror boss for my Nomu? Do you have multiple Quirks, too?"

"Hey, we're the Heroes, you are the Villains," Ashido-chan barked, "So your monster is the mirror boss for Izuku, not the other way around."

"I don't have more than one Quirk," I said firmly, "And if you think I have to have more than one Quirk for this, you need to study more, because I can think of four Quirks off the top my head that could account for this."

"Tactile Telekinesis and Perfect Cellular Control," Ami said immediately, "But what are the other two?"

"Telepathic Illusion," I said, "This could be a mirage, but a mental one so Nomu felt the hit and jumped back. And from what I have heard, Lantern's Quirk could probably do this, too. But then I'd be glowing..."

"Enough," Shigaraki cut me off, "Nomu, override protocol one. Do whatever it takes to kill..."

I missed the remainder of the statement as Nomu charged me, faster than he had been moving before.

"Reinforcement Quickness, Endurance," I said, already moving out of the way of his first punch. This time I took only a point each of Health and Energy, despite the noticeable increase in the power behind his fist. Thanks to Sidestep, Quickness would help my Dodge. The Endurance boost would reduce both any leftover damage I took and the damage from using Ki Reinforcement and TK Aura together. I was counting on my new Evasion Talent to deal with the rest. I didn't need accuracy right now. He was a big, unskilled target that didn't even try to evade. I didn't need power either. Any hit I landed would be mostly absorbed and almost instantly healed. But so long as I landed the hit, and did at least one point of damage, that would drain two of his stamina. He had just under 1400 Stamina left after recovering from Decay. Gondor Smashes would do more damage, since they cut. But I would run out of Energy too fast. If I focused on the fastest punches and kicks, and could hold out for five minutes, I would be able to drain him.

Except I wouldn't last that long, not without using Plus Ultra again. And that had severe diminishing returns. It wouldn't matter how much Energy I had to heal myself or reduce damage, if my Health was so low that a single hit would kill me. But every minute I bought was a chance for my classmates to escape. Or return. Or for help to arrive, since Mom and All Might should have heard Mikoto, too.

I fired two strong right crosses into Nomu's ribs as he recovered from over extending himself. Then a shallow kick to his knee. He lashed out again, and instead of dodging or blocking, I stepped in and punched his wrist as hard as I could. Then I rotated and drove my elbow into his navel. He tried to grab me, but I skidded between his legs. Then bashed my knuckles against his kidney. Or at least where a kidney should have been.

"I still wanna kill this hydrokinetic," Shigaraki continued, "Harley and... you, deal with the rest of these brats. Kurogiri, back us up, but also check on how the other locations are doing. Last thing we need now is more pests."

Stheno tried to capture Mo-chan. Cass countered the incoming mud with her cape, before hitting a clip and letting it fall away. Then Ashido-chan sprayed all the Villains with acid, regaining the petrifier's attention.

\Momo, help Ami,/ Cassandra signed, \I will help Mo-chan deal with Harley./

"Are you sure?" the tall girl asked. Cain nodded sharply. Momo touched a button on her helmet. She created two, hollow, extendable batons, and stepped between Ami and Shigaraki. Harley looked at Cassandra and smirked.

"Finally found your nerve?" the red and blue head taunted. The next instant Cass was next to her. Grabbing the haft of the sledge and ramming her knee into Harley's stomach.

"Because if not, that's fine and perfectly normal," the former psychologist said a bit less certainly. Still, she twisted her weapon free and forced Cass back with a thrust of the hammer head. Then she grinned again.

"Psych!" She jabbed the butt end of the sledge at Mo-chan. The swordswoman blocked with both blades. Harley let the head of the hammer drop to the ground, and used it as prop to swing her heel up backwards. She nearly clipped Cassandra's chin.

"Actually, Quirk Dependency is a moderately serious neurosis, and can lead to social isolation and deeper psychosis. You should talk to counselor Hound-Dog. Or work with Eraserhead-sensei to spend time without your Quirk. You know, if you and Eraser both survive today."

* * *

"Okay," BlackOut panted and, looking at his fallen comrades and the two approaching students, dropped his street accent, "Maybe we can negotiate?"

"Sure," Mikoto smirked, closing her fist on the coin she had been ready to shoot, "You two stop blocking our signals, sit down right here, and let my friend paralyze you with her oil."

"How is that a negotiation?" Jammer opened an eye and spoke for the first time, his voice high and reedy.

"Because if you don't," her grin widened, "Then we will figure out what combination of tasering..."

Sparks danced across her fingers.

"... blunt force trauma..."

Kirishima slammed a fist into his palm. A fist that looked more like battering ram than a human limb.

"... or _toxic_ oil..."

Tsu squeezed her fingers and her mucus dripped onto the stone.

"... it takes to force you to stop," she concluded.

Jammer didn't consult with his guard. He clambered unsteadily to his feet and walked over to where Mikoto had indicated. He held out his hand towards Tsuyu, and the buzzing in Mikoto's head stopped.

* * *

'All Might?' Mikoto's voice entered in my mind again. But this time she wasn't cut off.

"I hear you, young Misaka," All Might said, "And we got your early message, too. Midnight and I are one our way, and the rest of the teachers and additional reinforcements are not far behind. What is the situation?"

Fortunately, telepathic communication was faster than talking, due to not needing to take a breath or move your tongue. We quickly described our situation to him. My body went into something like autopilot while doing so. The skills etched into my body by The Gamer and the fights in dungeons reacted without need for much conscious thought. If it wasn't for the fact I was spending so much Energy to keep up with him, I could have fought Nomu indefinitely.

**[Health -20, Energy -5]**

Okay, don't get cocky, me.

I was thankful to get a report from Ochako. Her group had been in a tighter spot than I realized, but Todoroki and company showed up in time to save them. Ochako's Health was just below half, and her Stamina and Psions were both nearly drained. Still the six of them had boarded the train and were moving steadily back to the center plaza.

'We should join you, too,' Tsu said.

'No, you need to stay there and keep those Villains honest,' All Might said.

'Right,' I agreed, 'Having Guild chat back and the ability to use our phones is more important. But that said, there is something you could do Mikoto.'

'Sure, what?' she asked.

'Can you hit one or two of the sprinkler pipes above the square?' I requested, 'If they can simulate rain, they should have a good flow rate. And Ami could use the recharge.'

The hydrokinetic glanced up. Shigaraki had destroyed some more of her ammunition, and Momo's weapons, too. But the two of them had each managed to put a few bruises on him. Ashido was in another standoff with Stheno, it seemed like it might come down to which of them ran out of material for her Quirk first. Cassandra and Mo-chan were actually pushing Harley back. And Sero-kun was shooting his tape at Kurogiri. He was being careful not to shoot to much or cut it off too soon, so when the mist Villain tried to teleport it at one of us, Sero-kun could pull it back.

'We will be there shortly,' All Might said, 'just hold on.'

'Shouldn't Izuku just use a dungeon to bring you here?' Ochako asked.

'That would give him away,' Cassandra said.

'I'm not worried about that,' I countered.

'Maybe not. But Midnight would not be brought along, would she,' All Might reminded us, 'And if I disappeared at this speed, she would be hurt. Even if I slowed down, she would still be left behind here.'

'It isn't that desperate yet,' Ami confirmed.

'But I'll add you to my party anyway, All Might,' I insisted, 'In case things take a turn for the worse.'

Even as I sent the invite, I heard a trio of rapid fire sonic booms. Then a second set, and a third. The first coin nicked one of the pipes, resulting in a gentle spray that drizzled onto us. The second one bounced off the reinforced dome. The third one punched through the dome, letting in a ray of sunlight. The three coins of the second round all missed the pipes, but two of them put more holes in the ceiling. None of the last three breached the roof, but two of them did punch completely through the widest part of one pipe. This completely drenched Mo-chan, Cassandra, and Harley, none of whom looked happy about it.

I turned off Ki Healing. I was now well above half Health, and needed the Energy more to prolong the fight.

'Thank you,' Ami told Mikoto silently, even as she gathered up the water and dried Cass and Modura-san in the process. Harley looked even more annoyed, and the grey makeup covering her face began to run.

"Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri said before his boss could launch into another rant, "I am receiving the signals of Mindy and the other exceptional candidates we chipped. With the exception of both Jammer and BlackOut."

Stheno spared a second to give her left arm a glance.

"If you can detect the others that must mean the jamming is down," the pale Villain said in annoyance.

"Jammer has to be down," Harley noted, blocking the Mo-chan's kukri and then kicking at Cassandra's chest, "But we didn't test BlackOut that well."

"He was able to cover an area greater than this facility," Kurogiri objected.

"Yeah," Harley agreed, "But we didn't check for how long. He could be running out of steam."

"It could be one of the students," Stheno suggested, "Those shots just now look like they came from about where Jammer's group is. And like they came from that lightning girl who shot at us before that Eraser guy attacked. If she and BlackOut got into it, they might have fried the chips, and any other electronics in the area."

"Either way," Shigaraki grimaced, "It means time is up for this raid. If we stay here much longer, UA will figure out what is happening, and we'll be hit with a flood of mid bosses. But before we go, maybe we can farm a little more X..."

Ami didn't let him finish. She slammed a cube made of water into Shigaraki's face. His neck snapped back, and the dismembered hand clutching his face went flying.

"Father," he said plaintively, almost whimpering. Then his head slowly pivoted back down, forward. His now uncovered face was sporting a new gash and a rapidly darkening bruise. His eyes had widened, almost to anime proportions. But his irises and pupils had narrowed down to almost nothing, and were darting around wildly. That gave him a greater look of insanity than he had worn until now. And Sense Hostility was buzzing wildly.

Shigaraki put his fingertips together like a beak or drill. It wasn't a comfortable way to hold his hands, but it was the small area for touching something with all five fingers. Then he began to jab at Ami, almost like someone using a pressure point technique. Only less precise. Each strike eliminated about a third of a liter of her water. She continually replaced it, but the broken pipes were providing less with each second.

Momo stepped in, swinging her newly formed naginata at his neck. Shigaraki's left hand intercepted, his digits now in a straight line instead of a point. They met the blade, which turned to dust before leaving even a line on his skin. He pushed his arm further out, right for Momo's left breast. Ami swept her back with a soft pulse of water, and Momo returned the favor with a gentle push of the naginata's crumbling haft. That bought them barely a second, before the Villain went after Ami again.

"Oh puddin'," Harley said sadly and worriedly. Then her lips thinned, and her fighting shifted from acrobatic and slightly comedic, to more brutal and direct. There were still spins and cartwheels, but they were tighter. And more used to build force.

CRACK!

Harley had swung at Mo-chan. And while the British girl's two blades had caught the sledge again, Harley threw herself and the weapon forward, putting more of her weight into it. Though Mo-chan slowed it, the hammer continued. With Harley's stretch, it went past Mo-chan's right gauntlet and connected with her elbow. Which resulted in the loudly audible sound of what was doubtlessly bones breaking. Mo-chan grimaced but did not cry out. The katana hung more loosely in her grip, but she did not let it fall. Cassandra launched a heavy barrage to give her teammate a moment to recover. Only for Harley to unexpectedly reverse her hold and jab the hammer's butt end into Cass's midsection. The force of the hit both pushed Cassandra back and into range of Shigaraki. Even though she could read the Villain leader's movements, her recovery slowed her for a moment. And sparing an attack from his rage at Ami, he tagged her face.

Which turned to our advantage. Cass was one of the few of us who was covered head to toe. She didn't just push his hand away, she hammered it. While it lacked the volume of Harley's attack, she had broken at least one of the bones in his wrist. Then Cassandra slid back, yanked off her disintegrating cowl and hood, and tossing them aside.

"Come on," Stheno hissed, almost like a mantra, "Come on."

Even as the petrifier kept shooting at Ashido-chan, her hair started to twitch oddly.

* * *

_The Villain who called herself Stheno had twenty-seven tubes of rocky hair. And when she didn't directly control it, it moved on its own, almost like the snakes of her namesake._

_Now they trembled slightly._

_She was in one of the rooms the League had set aside for Harley Quinn's training regimen. In front of her were a half-dozen mannequins, acquired from somewhere. And behind her was the source of her trepidation. She had been through the American's fighting training, and heard about the individual sessions she had had with the other Villainesses. To say Stheno was not looking forward to this was an understatement._

_"Okay, Euryale, let's see what you got," the clown woman declared brightly._

_"Actually, it's Stheno," she objected._

_"Really," Harley sounded surprised, "The oldest, most violent sister? Even better."_

_Stheno was moderately impressed. But, she supposed, it was actually more surprising that she, as a Japanese, knew about the Gorgons, than it was for a westerner to know about them._

_She shook the thoughts away and aimed at the first dummy. She could only get twenty of the hairs to aim at the human-sized target. She fired. Seven of the clay globs struck across the mannequin's body and limbs. The rest sailed past all around it, hitting the walls and floor._

_"Is that all the more accurate you are?" Harley asked dubiously. Stheno bristled slightly, but her fear of the League's American lieutenant kept her from showing it._

_"No," the petrifier said simply. Her next round, all twenty bullets hit the second dummy's chest, eighteen forming a large blob over its heart, one closer to its neck and the last over the stomach. Stheno immediately fired at the third target, ten shots hitting its head, four on the upper chest, and the last six missing._

_"Okay," Harley sounded a bit more impressed, "So why didn't you do that the first time?"_

_Stheno pointed to her first victim. It was already completely encased in stone._

_"A wider spread on the target means the stone spreads from multiple points, trapping them faster. On those two, they might have been able to get off a shirt or a helmet before their arms were trapped. And it's been twice as long and they still aren't fully covered. Besides that, the shotgun approach means it's more likely some of my shots will hit a moving target, and it is better against small, packed groups."_

_Harley nodded, her lips pursed thoughtfully._

_"But you can only target one at a time?" Harley said, but less sharply than before._

_"Well, I can also do this..."_

_All of Stheno's snakes pointed straight out. And she began to roll her neck._

_"If I shoot like this, it is really random. Good if I get surrounded by cops or Heroes, but not very useful when I'm working with others,"_

_"So, you have your targeted attack, your shotgun version," Harley noted, "and your Death Blossom. Not bad. You've obviously put more thought and effort into your Quirk than most of these yayhoos."_

_Stheno was not familiar with that English word Harley threw in. But she could guess what a 'yayhoo' was from the context._

_"So for now," the clown continued, "Let's work on getting it so you can shoot at two targets."_

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some of Stheno's hairs twitching oddly as she chanted to herself. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she smirked. Not unlike Harley's smirk. Then the hairs on the left side and back of her head shifted, so they were pointing at Ami. And the others continued to rain clay on Ashido-chan.

'Ami, Stheno.'  
'Ami, the petrifier.'

Cassandra and I shouted in near unison across Guild chat, even as the villain began to shoot at two of my classmates instead of one.

It hit me what had happened. The Gamer's manual said from the beginning that normal people would subconsciously spend their Skill and Talent points. Stheno had just bought the next level of Gorgon Shot Talent. I just hoped aiming at multiple targets was the only benefit she got from it.

Ami got our message, and use some of her water to intercept the attacks. The clay did not turn to stone around the water. Instead, it seemed to mix into the liquid. Turning it into something like mud. Something that Ami could not control. Shigaraki renewed his attack, as he recognized his henchwoman was eliminating Ami's ammunition.

During the few seconds Cassandra bought her after escaping Shigaraki's touch, Mo-chan transferred her katana to her still working left arm and hand. And the kukri went back to being manipulated by her Quirk. I hoped it was confidence in her skill at avoiding Harley's power negation, and not desperation, that drove her to take the risk. The melee between the three women seemed to kick into a new gear.

Sero-kun tried to snag Kurogiri again, but the Villain opened a gate, sending the tape at me. And this time my classmate was too slow or tired to pull it back. I ducked under it, and the tape hit Nomu's chest. The monster roared at the annoyance, and tried to pull it in. Sero-kun severed the line with anxious haste.

The tape-slinger and the teleporter seemed to be evenly matched. But I realized Kurogiri wasn't trying very hard. Or, to be more accurate, he was multitasking. Even as he kept Sero-kun busy, he was also keeping an eye on Shigaraki and Harley, and to a lesser degree, Stheno and Nomu. Beyond that, every few seconds his eyes would stop flickering for a moment. He had mentioned tracking chips, so he must have some sort of device to scan for them.

"Tomura Shigaraki," the mist said reproachfully, "There are six students inbound from the urban area. They will be here in just over a minute. Mindy and four others from the mountain have recovered and are on their way here, but it will take them at least twice as long to arrive."

"FINE!" their leader shrieked, "Just get rid of that Spider-man wannabe, and then be ready to pull us out. I still want to have Nomu kill that green kid and finish this water-bitch before we leave."

"As you command," Kurogiri intoned.

The next instant, a portal opened under Sero's feet. He shot a line at one of the light posts. But a second portal opened to keep him from securing himself. Instead Sero-kun grinned. He fired tape from his left elbow, into the middle of the strip from his right. Then he pulled both of them, causing the longer tape to curve back.

"I'm not going alone," my classmate declared as his Quirk finally attached to Kurogiri's neck brace.

"Ingenious," the Villain said, "But incorrect."

Though Kurogiri was dragged toward his own portal, the instant Sero was gone, the portal snapped shutter, cutting the tap cleanly.

* * *

Sero Hanta was falling. Then something grabbed his waist, pulling him into strong arms and a soft chest.

"What are you doing here, kero?" Tsuyu-chan asked, as she set him down.

"The warp villain sent me away," he answered, "So I wouldn't interfere. Their boss is crazy, and determined to kill Midoriya and Mizuno."

The other three students looked worried, but Mikoto continued to glare at the four Villains, daring them to try something.

* * *

It was a stupid move. I figured it out a moment too late. I punched. Nomu punched. Our fists would meet. We would both be moderately injured. And the fight would continue.

But that was wrong. Shock Absorption was defensive. It not only protected Nomu, but limited the blowback on me from hitting him. But it didn't stop his offense. The impact from his punches wasn't lessened, even though it should arguably be. Whether it was some sort of subconscious effort on Nomu's part, or just Quirks following their own logic, Shock Absorption wasn't going to protect my hand from this. Maybe not his either, but it was too much to hope for. I poured all the focus I could into the TK Aura and TK Armor around my left hand.

**[Health -238, Energy -55]**

Ten of the bones in my hand and wrist shattered. Another five just broke, and the rest cracked. All my fingers looked like purple blood sausages, and I had no control over them. Even through Gamer's Body I was gasping in pain.

But I didn't have any time. I dropped under Nomu's next punch. I launched a sweeping kick as I descended. I knew it wouldn't work alone.

"Gondor Smash," I put an arc of sharped ki in front of my leg. It sliced deeply into his ankle. Cleanly cut his Achilles tendon. Nomu listed sideways for a moment, until Super Regeneration fixed him. At the same time, I activated my own healing power again. But my Energy was barely over 100, and instantly dropped below.

Stheno had Ashido-chan pinned down still. Or maybe I should say even more so, since even with only half her hair aiming at the pinkette, Ashido was more on the defensive than she had been up to now. The petrifier was also taking pot shots at Ami and Cassandra with her newly developed split aim, robbing Ami steadily of her water and keeping Cass from focusing fully on Harley. Mo-chan still had two weapons, but have to be more careful with her shorter, floating blade. She also seemed distracted by the pain of her elbow. Cassandra was caught between three fights, Harley and Stheno trying to force her into Shigaraki's range again. Ami was running out of water, and Momo hadn't created anything since her naginata was destroyed. And Kurogiri was watching us all.

'All Might,' I said, reaching for a table, 'I'm sorry, but we're in trouble here. I have to bring you over.'

'No, don't,' he responded firmly.

'Why not?' Momo asked desperately.

'Because...'

The USJ dome shook. The giant, armored, steel doors burst in, one blown off its hinges. All Might flew through, having hit them with a jump kick. He touched down on the upper landing amidst the unconscious and recovering Villains Aizawa-sensei, and sometimes Nomu, had taken out. Then he jumped again, crashing heavily into the square behind the Villains.

"I AM HERE!" he finished out loud. And All Might was not smiling. Midnight hopped off his back, instantly cracking her whip.

"So, the boss finally shows himself," Shigaraki cackled madly, "It looks like we have a time extension on this raid."

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:

**Max Health: 780 → 805 (705)**  
**Max Energy: 1320 → 1362**

Attributes:  
**(S)trength: 55 → 56**  
**(E)ndurance: 55 → 57**  
**(Q)uickness: 55 → 57**  
**(I)ntuition: 56 → 57**  
**(D)etermination: 64 → 65**

Skills:  
**Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 50 → 52**  
**Dodge (A/Q): 33 → 36**  
**Basic Karate (A): 40 → 42**  
**Boxing (S): 33 → 37**  
**Physical Resistance (E/D): 72 → 74**  
**Ki Detection (D/I): 29 → 30**  
**Ki Slice (D/W) LB: 19 → 21**  
**Ki Healing (D/E) LB: 22 → 23**  
**Ki Reinforcement (D): 38 → 39**  
**Telekinetic Attack (I/A) LB: 26 → 27**  
**Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 26 → 29**  
**Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 34 → 35**  
**Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 21 → 22**  
**Wing Chun Quan (A/Q): 16 → 17**  
**Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 18 → 19**  
**Ki Diagnosis (D/W): 9 → 11**  
**Clairvoyance (I/W) LB: 9 → 12**  
**Jump (Q/S) LB: → 6**  
**Telepathy (I/C) LB: → 2**  
**Sense Hostility (I/C) - Hostile Aura: → 31**

Talents:  
**Hop**  
**Omniglot**  
**Mind's Eye**


	28. Lesson 26

Nomu didn't wait for Shigaraki to finish his taunt. He didn't wait for orders. He didn't give me a second glance. He turned. His eyes locked on All Might. The buzzing of Sense Hostility dulled. Nomu's legs tensed.

I couldn't help but be a little annoyed, being dismissed like that. Mostly, though, I did it to buy All Might and Midnight even one more second. Before Nomu jumped, I raised my foot and stomped my heel into the monster's newly regenerated ankle. He stumbled slightly, but still leapt at All Might. And did so seemingly faster than he had been moving against me. Meanwhile I almost fell back. Having the force from my attack dissipated, even when I was partly expecting it, put me off balance and my foot landed wrong. I flailed slightly, but took advantage of it.

I brought up my Talents menu, and hit one I had wanted for a while. If I was going to study the fight between All Might and Nomu in any reasonable way, I needed a boost.

**[Talent 'Atavistic Vision' acquired.**  
**Skill 'Telescopic Vision' available.**  
**Skill 'High Speed Vision' available.]**

Then I switch screens and put 5 points into High Speed Vision. It was a passive skill that in basic terms increased the number of frames per second my eyes captured. Of course, human vision wasn't actually in individual frames like a movie or a game. And things like brightness and color contrast also impacted how fine of a movement we could detect. But using that oversimplification, each point of skill let me see things moving about twenty-five percent faster than before. Or 2.25 times as fast now. So instead of a blur of fists and dodges, I could actually track what All Might and Nomu were doing. Or most of it, anyway.

"All Might-sensei, Midnight-sensei," I shouted before the first half-second ended and the third dozen exchanged blows started, "That big guy is meant to be an anti-All Might and supposedly has multiple Quirks. He's super strong and quick, and even my best hits barely do anything to him. And when he does get hurt, he regenerates really, really fast."

Of course I had already told All Might and the others in the Guild exactly what Quirks Nomu had, but I needed to warn Midnight-sensei, too. And announcing it would cover for what All Might knew.

"The clown woman has a touch based power nullification," I continued, "It not only blocks your Quirk if she touches you, it also neutralizes the effects of Quirks if she touches them. The rock haired woman shoots blobs of clay that spread out and turn to stone."

I pointed at the still trapped Iida-san.

"That guy with the hands on him is Shigaraki and he disintegrates what he touches. And the mist guy can open warp gates. And that neck armor is the only part of him that is solid. I'm not sure what his limits are; he brought all the Villains here, but never opened more than three gates against Sero-kun. It might be that one big gate is easy, but more, smaller gates is tougher for him."

Sense Hostility spiked again as Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Stheno all glared at me. Harley didn't seem to care that I outed them, and Nomu was completely focused on All Might.

"Harley," Shigaraki barked, "Take care of the old witch before she casts her sleep spell on the rest of us."

"Tomura Shigaraki," she called him by name sternly, "Game tropes are a useful verbal shorthand..."

He paused for a moment, then forced out sullenly, "But life is not a game and magic is not real."

I barely managed to keep myself from flinching. I could feel Ami and Momo wanting to glance at me. Harley gave him a sweet smile, and then charged Midnight. She spun her sledge around her neck like a fancy staff fighter might. Which I must admit, likely took skill and practice to find the right balance point. She did it to free up her hands for a moment without stopping. That allowed her to rip the sleeves and one pant leg off her costume. Then she effectively crashed into Midnight, hammer versus whip. But as Harley's arms and uncovered leg swept through the air, they touched the sparkling cloud of Midnight's pheromones, negating them. She couldn't hit the entire mist, but made enough contact to thin it out.

"Kurogiri, get rid of the these other kids, except the water girl," Shigaraki continued, "And bring... Cindy and whoever is with her back here."

"Mindy," Harley reminded him.

"actually, cindy is closer," Stheno said under her breath.

I don't know if he had forgotten that he insisted on my death earlier, or just didn't care anymore now that All Might was here.

The black mist descended on us again. Iida-san was still trapped. Mo-chan was preparing to follow Harley, but was slowed by her pain. Momo and Ashido-chan were more mobile, but they were still engulfed. Cassandra dodged the portal easily. I was quicker now. So when the fog dropped over me, I was able to yank my head back out and roll out of the way.

As I did, I saw the destination was where Tsu and the others were. Momo, Mo-chan, and Ashido landed fine. But Iida-san tipped over and fell, the stone around his shoulder chipping. I hoped he wasn't hurt by it.

But I also noticed a flash of something else. My improved vision started to process it.

The hair woman and four other Villains were now flanking Kurogiri. Who appeared annoyed that Cassandra and I had avoided him.

"Normally I avoid killing with my Quirk," the teleporter told me, "Because of the mess it makes. But I will make an exception for you, I think."

"That's it!" I realized. Loudly. Everyone turned to look at me. Except Nomu, who continued to exchange blows with All Might, even as the Symbol of Peace concentrated on me.

"Your Quirk isn't teleportation or gating," I continued, not actually noticing the attention I was attracting, "That's just a side effect, a useful outgrowth. You have a pocket dimension Quirk!"

Kurogiri's ever shifting mists froze in place.

"Your neck being the only solid part was odd, but could have just been a Quirk being a Quirk," I continued quickly, "But then you knew when the tracking chips in your people came online, so that implies some sort of equipment that you have, but there's nothing here. And why would you be worried about a mess from portal cutting someone? But in that portal, I saw a person, sitting at a computer. A person whose head was floating above his shoulders. That's the real you, right? And you worry because it you did a portal cut, our blood would spray into your dimension."

"But why don't we see this dimension?" one of the unnamed Villains asked. And some of them were exchanging glances when I mentioned the chips.

"He is using two portals," Ami deduced, "One placed right next to each other. And if he cuts someone, there would not only be spray, but a slice of them left behind."

That seemed to creep out some of the Villains. And Midnight and Cassandra.

"But why the neck?" Ami asked.

"He needs an anchor point in the real world," I suggested, "He needs to leave a portal open to get signals, and he needs to leave part of himself here to be able to move around."

"No, I meant why the neck, instead of a finger or toe?" she clarified sheepishly.

"Maybe he needs a certain proximity to his eyes or brain?" All Might offered, as his uppercut snapped Nomu's mouth shut.

"Enough of this," Kurogiri said, a sharp edge to his previously almost robotic voice, "Stheno and the rest of you, help me kill these two..."

"No," Shigaraki interrupted, blocking Ami's attack with one hand and pressing down on her shield with the other, "Kurogiri, you are losing focus and this kid is figuring you out. Withdraw to the top of the dome and be ready to move once we are finished. I'm sure these six can hold off two kids."

Kurogiri glared at his boss. I think. His misty, fake face was hard to read.

"If this Midoriya can create shockwaves like Nomu and All Might," Stheno added, "He might be able to reach you, Kurogiri-sama."

I had actually been thinking that a well timed Gondor Smash might slip through the gap. Or an Asgard Smash might be split, but part would still hit him.

"I understand," Kurogiri agreed, "But I will continue to monitor the situation, and if things do not go as you wish, I will evacuate us. Be ready, Harley Quinn."

Then the mist seemed to fold in on itself and he was gone. The other six Villains moved to surround me and Cassandra. Though I knew what Stheno could do, and also had a good idea of the hair woman's powers, the other four were unknown. Was the one who looked like a human armadillo a Mutant type? Or did his appearance just reflect some sort of defensive Quirk?

It didn't matter. Six on two wasn't great odds. Time to see if I can thin the herd a bit.

First I darted over to the Villain whose upper half was normal, but each of his legs was basically the same size as me. He blinked in surprise. I drove my elbow into his stomach. As he doubled over, I hopped up. Hooked my heel around the back of his neck. Drove his face into the cobblestones.

One down. I pushed off him, jumping at the armadillo Villain. Only for my fist to slow to a halt. It felt like I was punching increasingly thick pudding. I wasn't sure if my other powers would get through his defense, but I wasn't going to find out now.

I dashed into the next Villain, who looked totally normal. Whatever his Quirk was, it didn't protect him, and he was down in a second.

Even as I slammed my knee into the back of the fourth of the hair Villainess's companions, Cassandra dodged Stheno's volley, and reached armadillo guy. Her first attack was stopped. Her eyes narrowed. Her second attack was also stopped, but got much closer. It seemed like she was reading his ability with her own.

'I can take this guy,' she told me silently, 'If you can hold off Stheno and Mindy for a minute or two.'

Right, the hair Villain was the only woman, and Mindy was a female name, so she was probably Mindy. With my fourth target down, I ran at Mindy. I hoped her cloud of hair would give Stheno pause. I gave Cassandra a nod, and began maneuvering Mindy so that she and I would block Stheno's line of sight. Especially since Mindy's hair, both floating and connected, was doing a good initial job of keeping me at bay.

Harley's hammer barely intercepted the whip. That turned what would have been a deep cut into a shallow score. The spandex bra under her costume was revealed, instead of muscle and bone. Harley spun her sledge, wrapping the whip. Trapping it. Midnight dashed closer, to give her weapon slack to slip free. Harley closed the rest of the distance. She launched a spinning heel kick at Midnight's temple. The nubile Hero leaned back, and the boot just barely scraped her chin. The lash snapped sideways, carving a deep, ragged cut in Harley's uncovered forearm.

"What the hell, bitch?" Harley complained angrily, "That's gonna leave a scar!"

"Aren't you a Villain?" Midnight shot back, "Won't that raise your 'cred'?"

"I'm still a woman of marriable age," Harley smirked, "Not some... what do they call it here? A Christmas cake? Though at this point, you're closer to a New Year's tart, aren't yah?"

Midnight scowled, and snapped out her whip again. This time, Harley deflected it with the head of the sledge.

"You're not that much younger," Midnight insisted.

"Don't let the makeup fool you," Harley said, "I'm a fresh faced 23 year old."

"Wait, aren't you a doctor?" armadillo asked, frowning as his power stopped Cassandra's hand only millimeters from his nose.

"I have two doctorates," Harley boasted, trying to sweep Midnight's legs, "Though to be fair, they are in Psychology and Psychiatric Treatment. And I started college when I was seventeen."

Then she pulled down one eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Midnight. The Hero bristled, and lashed out harder at Harley.

'Everyone,' Tsu told us in Guild Chat, 'Some of us are heading there. Mikoto is going to stay here to make sure these guys don't try to jam us again. Mo-chan is go to stay to back her up, and to not aggravate her elbow further. Mina is working on freeing Iida-kun without burning him. But Momo, Sero, Kirishima, and I are on our way. Iida-kun and Mina may try to join us, depending on how it works out.'

'I thought you were running out of lipids, Momo?' Ami prompted.

'I am consuming my last two shakes,' Momo answered, 'And the jog should give me a chance to absorb them.'

'Thanks, everyone,' I told them.

* * *

_All Might let himself smile slightly._

_He had been worried. Young Mizuno was steadily losing ground, and water, to Shigaraki. Harley was not skilled as Nerumi, but the villainess was rendering the heroine's power ineffective. And Harley had riled up Midnight, evening the fight. All Might wondered if he should talk to Nerumi about her weakness, since she had displayed it in her televised argument with Mt Lady. Young Midoriya was holding his own against the two female Villains. On the other hand, his left arm was in bad shape still. Which All Might knew meant both the boy's HP and EP were low._

_But they had help coming. And young Cain was moments away from breaking through the defensive Villain's shield._

_Most of all, All Might himself was gaining momentum against Nomu. The creature was starting to take more damage, and recover more slowly. It was strong, but not as strong as he was. Were it not for his injury... And it wasn't really a fighter, having neither skill nor experience. All Might had plenty of experience; according to young Midoriya's power, he had over seventy levels in Brawling. It was the lowest tier of unarmed combat Skills, but the level alone made it moderately impressive. And since gaining access to the Gamer, he had put some points and effort into training Boxing and Dirty Boxing._

_All Might blocked another clumsy but fast punch. He drove his fist into the monster's sternum. The bone broke with a dull crack._

_Yagi had been steadily ramping up his power since Kurogiri had banished half the students in the square. He knew his own time was still limited, despite the improvement over the last month. Maybe it was time..._

_All Might remembered the speech. He had seen it enough times. The words of his spiritual predecessor. Recorded on an unsteady cellular phone, in the midst the battle that ended the Rhode Island 7 and forced their leader to retire. Even knowing the result, he found it an inspiration. Words he lived by, especially after inheriting One For All._

_He didn't want to exactly copy the speech. But the situation was similar enough, that it felt warranted. And it might help Midnight and his students._

_So he stopped attacking. He stood there, watching Nomu. Blocking its attacks. It didn't think. Didn't even seem to ponder that he might be planning something._

_"I've been holding back," All Might admitted, "I've gotten to used to doing that. It is necessary for me. I was worried that under all of that, you were still a person. A man, not a monster. I wasn't sure what you could take, if I might accidentally kill you. But you are tougher than almost anyone else I've faced. And more than that, for whatever they did to you, I am sorry. But you aren't Human anymore. You are just a weapon. And if I let you go, you will kill. So I have to stop holding back. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how Mighty I really am."_

_Okay, he had borrowed the last line. But Shimura-sensei had told him to know his limits and not to try to improve on perfection._

_He blasted forward at almost ninety percent of his maximum speed at his peak. His arm drawn back. Everyone's eyes snapped from where he started to where he ended, right in front of Nomu. Everyone except young Cain, which he expected from their dungeon challenges and her Quirk. And also young Midoriya. Which interested the Symbol of Peace, because when they had fought the Third Holder, the boy had not been able to track All Might. Toshinori wondered if the youth had acquired a new Skill or Talent today. It wouldn't have surprised All Might._

* * *

"Texas SMASH!" All Might drove his fist into Nomu's stomach. The shockwave scattered Mindy's cloud of hair and put us all off balance. I tried to take advantage of the new gap in her defense. But she twisted her head to block with the locks still attached to her scalp.

Cassandra was now stabbing at armadillo with her finger tips instead of punching. She was getting closer, but his Quirk was still stopping her short. He swung clumsily at Cassandra, but she easily ducked out of the way. He railed again, but could not keep up with her.

Then her hand got closer than ever, the tip of her middle finger less than a centimeter from his stomach. He grinned at her.

"That's the best you got, ain't it?" he bragged, "You just ain't strong enough to get through my Air Jel..."

Cassandra twisted her torso. Threw all her weight into her arm. Closed her fingers into a fist. It was the legendary One-Inch Punch. It wasn't as strong as much of fiction portrayed it. But for an expert martial artist, it was about as strong as a full power, full wind-up hit from an amatuer. And given he wasn't expecting it...

He lost his lunch. Fell to his knees, retching. And there was no sparkly rainbow censoring it. Cassandra jerked back just in time to avoid getting sick all over her. Then she raised her leg and delivered an axe kick to the back of his neck. It was still slowed by his power, but not so much as before. And the impact drove his head into the ground. Into the mess. I felt a bit of sympathy, as he passed out into it.

Cass turned and charged at Stheno. The gorgon Villain shot at both of us, but couldn't hit. Cassandra dodged, while the clay just slid off my TK Armor. Then Cass was on her. Stheno showed that she was no slouch in hand to hand combat. She would not have been a match for Cassandra, except she kept firing her stone bullets. So my friend had to spend more time evading than she could attacking.

All Might's first attack launched Nomu at the stairs. All Might raced around behind it. Fired two powerful, downward blows into its back. There was a sickening crack. Then more of a disturbing squelch as Nomu was smashed into the stone steps. It turned the grab at All Might, not seeming to notice that the only reason it could move like that was its shattered vertebrae. Bodies were not meant to contort like that, and without Gamer's Mind I might have been sick, too.

Unfortunately, that movement also surprised All Might. Nomu's punch grazed my teacher's ribs. Or what should have been his ribs. All Might flinched at the hit on top of his old injury. And with Nomu's strength, even that glancing blow hurt him. I saw a spot of blood in the corner of All Might's mouth.

"Finally!" Shigaraki crowed in triumph. The last orb of Ami's water disassociated, leaving her with only scraps. She fired them at him like bullets. But between their lack of mass and her own exhaustion... and probably his madness as well... they barely rattled him. A few of the hits bled, but he descending over her, hands extended. Watching from behind him, my mind went cold.

_Option 1: Ki Slice. Rejected. It is not clear if severing his limb or even killing him will neutralize his Quirk._  
_Option 2: Ki Blast. Rejected. Not enough Energy left for a blast of sufficient strength. Bad angle, will push him closer._  
_Option 3: Suplex. Rejected. May not be quick enough, especially with only one arm. Extensive direct contact with Shigaraki inadvisable._  
_Option 4..._

**Be a Hero.**

"Re: Quickness. Jet Set Run."

I stopped splitting my Ki between Endurance and Quickness. I focused all my TK into my legs, too. Five meters. I covered it in only two steps. A quick turn and a slide between them. I gently pushed Ami back with my injured left arm. I caught Shigaraki's left wrist with my right hand. And his right fingers fell onto my chest.

Only to stop a centimeter short. My TK Armor blazed and roiled. His Decay was melting the energy shield, but it was reforming as fast as he destroyed it. But my Energy was too low. TK Aura and KI Reinforcement both automatically shut off. My base physical abilities were a step or two above his. Except I only had one working arm. And Nomu had done more general damage to me than Ami had done to Shigaraki. His hand got close enough to graze my costume. I mentally redirected the force field to my torso. Pushed his hand back before he could touch me. But my shirt still disintegrated.

"Well..." Stheno hissed, studying me hungrily. Cassandra was holding both the Villainesses in place. Shigaraki leaned in, putting his weight into the hand. Could I sweep his legs? No, that might loosen the grip I had on his left.

"Izuku," Ami pressed lightly on my arm. She was pulling together all the water she could.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might shouted, tensing to jump over. But Nomu grabbed his leg. It claws like hands dug into All Might's ankle, drawing blood.

_Time to end this. Plus Ultra for fifty points of Health. Enough Energy to behead him and also sever both hands with Gondor Smashes. As long as his death stopped his power, I would be safe. And if not, then I might die, but he wouldn't hurt anyone else._

"Plus..."

**BANG!**

My declaration of sacrifice was cut off by the bark of an extremely large, powerful, and customized pistol. Even with my improved vision, I barely caught a glimpse of the supersonic bullet. The rubber-wrapped steel pellet hit Shigaraki's calf. It dug in far enough to draw blood and destroy his balance. Even as his leg buckled, the super elastic nature of the shot kicked in. It deflected up, right into Shigaraki's armpit. The rest of its energy snapped either his shoulder or collarbone. I couldn't be sure. The arm attacking _me_ fell away. And we all looked up.

Vlad King, with Principal Nezu on his shoulder. Cementoss, Advisory, Ectoplasma, and a student with spiky blue-black hair who I recognized from last year's sports festival. Snipe in the middle, his gun now pointed at Shigaraki's head. Hound Dog, Power Loader, Present Mic, and another senpai, this one with the number 1,000,000 on his costume. And Nejire Hadou floated behind them.

No, I didn't just remember her name because she was a pretty girl. Her Wave Motion Quirk was incredibly powerful and versatile. She pointed her arms. One blast of energy sent Stheno and Mindy flying away from Cassandra. The other hit Harley and seemed to tear itself apart without any impact on the Villain.

"Well, that's weird," Hadou-senpai frowned in confusion.

"Damnit," Shigaraki cursed.

"Get clear, Midnight," Mic-sensei called out. For anyone else, that would have been a shout, but...

**"YEAHHHHHHHHH!"**

As the R18 Heroine rolled to the side, a shriek warped the air and tore up the stairs. It also stopped dead when it hit the clown. But this time, the stone shards cut her face and arms.

"So this one is for me," Cementoss-sensei grumbled. He stepped forward, and the floor began to buckle. He shaped it into giant spheres and flattened the stairs into a ramp. That got Harley's attention.

I kicked Shigaraki in the chest. The angle was awkward and I was barely hanging onto consciousness, my Energy in the lower single digits. But he was distracted and barely standing. He tumbled next to Harley, into the path of Cementoss-sensei's trap.

"Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri's voice echoed from around us as the mist appeared, "It is time to abandon this place. Harley Quinn, prepare yourself."

"Don't forget Mindy and Stheno," she told him. Then her face scrunched in concentration.

"Of course not," he said, "Though I don't think I can grab all of the others. But Nomu..."

"Leaving it," Shigaraki barked, even as he fell into the mist, "It's a broken toy that can't even stop a kid, more or less the Symbol of Weaks."

All Might jumped towards the evil couple, but was too smart to risk getting caught in the portal when it was clear he wouldn't make it.

"Next time, you so-called Heroes won't be so lucky."

The portals snapped shut. The disabled and unconscious Villains were left behind. But Shigaraki, Harley, Stheno, and Mindy were gone, as was any trace of Kurogiri.

Nomu continued to try to assault All Might. Pulled itself closer with the hand still dug into All Might's ankle. Its back was starting to regenerate. But with Harley gone, Midnight walked over. She dumped an almost liquid dense fog directly onto Nomu's face. It instantly collapsed, snoring.

A moment later, I joined it. No help from Midnight-sensei needed.

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:  
**Level: 21 → 22**

**Max Health: 805 → 836 (736)  
****Max Energy: 1362 → 1425**

Attributes:  
**(A)gility: 55 → 56  
****(Q)uickness: 57 → 58  
****(W)it: 54 → 55  
****(D)etermination: 65 → 66**

Unused Points:  
**Attribute: 30 → 37  
****Skill: 11 → 14  
****Talent: 4 → 3**

Skills:  
**Analyze (W) – Battle Scan: 52 → 53  
****Dodge (A/Q): 36 → 39  
****Basic Karate (A): 42 → 43  
****Running (Q/E) – Jet Set Run: 31 → 33  
****Ki Reinforcement (D): 39 → 40  
****Telekinetic Armor (I/E): 29 → 33  
****Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 35 → 36  
****Kung Fu Fundamentals (Q/E): 22 → 23  
****Tai Chi Quan (A/S): 19 → 20  
****Sense Hostility (I/C) - Hostile Aura: 31 → 33  
****High Speed Vision (W/Q) → 7**

Talents:  
**Atavistic Vision**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry this one took so long. It was a little hard to write on its own, and add to that everything else that is going on... So the next chapter will be to wrap up this arc, and set up the next one, as well as a few further in the future elements. After that, I'm going back to High School Library to finally finish the Vol 10 arc._

_Also, Shigaraki saying 'Leaving it' instead of 'Leave it' is intentional; people don't always talk perfectly. Especially when they are beat up. And angry. And crazy._


	29. Lesson 27

It took me a minute to realize where I was, once I came to. Partly because this was only my second time in the infirmary. And partly because I had two windows blocking my view, and neither of them was the regular notice that I was fully healed.

Which the dull throbbing in my left wrist and hand corroborated.

The first window was the standard notice that I had leveled up, and thus gained seven attribute points and three skills points. I went through my normal ritual and bumped my Luck up another point. Even though I had just put six points into it and still wasn't entirely sure what it did.

Before I could check out the other window, I heard the shuffling of cloth and a somewhat familiar voice. So I pushed it off to the side.

"So you are awake," Recovery Girl addressed me softly, "Earlier than I thought. You may have noticed I didn't heal you. I decided to take you at you word about your powers. Partly so I could observe them. But mostly because if you are right, it meant I could save my Quirk for the others. I did give you a nutrient drip. If you want a pain killer, let me know."

When mentioning the others, I glanced over at the rest of the beds. The one closest to the window was blocked off by curtains. The bed next to it held a mummy. And between the mummy and I was All Might, no Yagi Toshinori-sensei. He was still wearing the same suit. However one pant leg was rolled up, revealing the bandaged ankle.

"Thirteen was mostly fine," she explained, noticing my interest, "other than a heavy concussion. Which is dangerous enough. All Might's ankle was a mess, but he should be ready to go shortly."

"I would have already left," the Symbol of Peace protested, "But you insisted I stay. And I did want to be able to talk to young Midoriya when he woke up."

"I already treated and release Penryu-chan," Recovery Girl ignored him, "Which leaves Eraserhead, who needed most of my power and may still need follow-up treatments. But I understand he owes you his life."

"Wha... why?" I whispered in genuine confusion. How did she know? I hadn't told anyone else that I had partially healed Aizawa-sensei. Brought him back above zero Health. Ami probably suspected, but she couldn't be sure. And the idea that she might have betrayed me... stung. Though I could understand if she thought it was important for sensei's treatment.

"You caught him, didn't you," Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow, "and unless I miss my guess, used your Quirk to bleed off his inertia in the process. Given the beating that monster gave him, a fall from that height would have finished him. They also said you defended him when the monster tried to finish the job."

"I guess I hadn't thought of it like that," I admitted honestly. She was right, though.

"I'd like to keep you here a little longer," the doctor admitted, "But your mother is anxious to see you. And Detective Tsukauchi would like to have a brief interview with you. So I'll let the two of you use my office. Once you are done talking, Midoriya-kun is free to leave, but I expect you back here, Yagi-kun."

I nodded. All Might nodded, but more slowly. Recovery Girl regarded us for a moment, then removed our respective IVs. We both climbed out of bed, and sensei led me to the side door.

"Is it okay for you to be in that form," I asked softly, as he reached for the door.

'Tsukauchi has a lie detector Quirk,' All Might told us all over Guild Chat, 'He is a friend and he knows my secrets...'

'That makes me wonder what kinds of secrets All Might would have,' Kyoka noted, a sharp hint to her mental voice. That reminded me that we hadn't told the newer half of the Knights about sensei's injury. I wondered if I should ask him about that. After all, he told us for his and our safety in the Dungeons.

'And I will likely be revealing some of them soon,' he told us, amused. Then he sobered, 'But in the mean time, I have made him aware that Izuku is an Irregular. That way he won't press any further, if you have to dissemble about your abilities.'

Recovery Girl's office was large. Aside from her desk and office chair, there was also a sofa and three matching armchairs. I took the sofa, partly out of expecting Mom to want to fuss over me. And partly because I could set wrist on the plush armrest, keeping it elevated.

A moment later the main door open, and Mom walked in quickly. She looked at my battered limb and frowned. But she didn't say anything, just took the spot next to me. Her expression relaxed as she nodded at sensei.

The man who followed her was tall, though not as tall as All Might. He had short black hair, and an unassuming, almost plain, face. He was wearing a black suit, tan long-coat, and carrying a tan fedora.

"Good afternoon, Midoriya-kun," he addressed me, "I am Tsukauchi Naomasa, a detective with the Mustafa division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force. I am the lead investigator for the attack on the USJ. I am also friend and confidant of Toshinori-san."

I nodded, while in the back of my mind I wondered which Arcana his Confidant would be.

"I have already spoken to about half of your classmates," he continued, "While my colleagues talked to the others and are questioning the Villains. We haven't been able to talk to Thirteen and Eraserhead yet, but we will once they have recovered. So I would like to hear what happened, from your point of view. Whatever you can remember, whatever you think is relevant. And when you are done, I may have a few questions for you. Is that alright?"

"So long as you remember that his powers are outside the scope of the investigation," All Might reminded him.

"Yes," he smiled kindly.

"Okay," I started, "Well, it was just after noon. We had finished our morning training and were eating lunch, when Kurogiri's gate opened up at the top of the stairs, between us and the main doors..."

I told him about the Villains arrival. That they were looking for All Might, but since he wasn't there, their leaders decided to kill us instead. I said that Shigaraki had killed one of his minions for speaking out of turn. I spoke about Aizawa-sensei's plan, and how Mikoto, Ami, and Tsu and I had taken out a handful of the mooks up front. I explained that Kurogiri had tried to prevent us from leaving. I had tried to push back his mists, but failed.

"Actually," Tsukauchi interrupted me there, "According to your classmates Yaoyorozu and Iida, you may have partially succeeded. They said that after you were scattered, Kurogiri complained that something interfered with his gate. 'Pushed it back' they both said. That is why the five of them were left behind with Thirteen."

I considered that, and then resumed my story.

As I talked about the short battle on the snowy mountain, I glanced over at Mom. She was listening, taking it all in. She was not happy, but she didn't protest or otherwise interrupt me. By the time my tale returned to the square, I was getting a bit thirsty. All Might must have realized, because he got up and fetched a bottle of water for me. Did every member of the UA faculty have a mini-fridge in their office?

Sipping the water occasionally, I finished my recollection.

"Thank you," the detective said, "I have two questions. First, can you describe the man you saw in the pocket space?"

"Not well," I said, "It was a quick glimpse, and his back was to me. And there weren't any convenient surfaces for me to see a reflection. He is 185 centimeters tall, give or take three cms depending on how is legs fit into the chair. His hair was black, and really big and wavy. And, of course, his neck was missing. Not that it probably matters, but he was wearing a white, long-sleeve shirt, and dark blue exercise pants."

"Thank you," he said, "I knew it was a longshot, but any information helps. I will make sure my officers know what to look for. And my second question was if you can shed any more light on the creature Nomu. You fought it longer than anyone else. And I am told you are quite adapt at Quirk analysis. So I am hoping you might have some insight into the multiple Quirks the Villains claim Nomu has."

I very deliberately looked at Yagi-sensei. He inclined his head slightly.

"Nomu has five Quirks," I said.

"Five?" Tsukauchi cut me off incredulously, "How could you know..."

He trailed off as All Might gave him a pointed glare.

"Right," the detective settled down, "My apologies. I was just shocked. Please continue."

I told him what Nomu's Quirks were, and what I knew about how they worked. I left out the game terms like HP and SP. Instead I framed it as 'regenerating makes him tired, like exercise'. It was a bit difficult to explain [Pure Muscle] without using Attributes, but I think I got the point across.

"Thank you," Tsukauchi told me, closing his notebook, "I will be in touch if we need anything else from you. Though that does not seem likely at this point."

He stood, bowed, and then left.

"How are you doing, Izuku?" Mom asked evenly, after the detective was gone.

"A little shaken," I said, "and my arm hurts a bit, but that will be better by morning. What about you? And why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't just fight against an army of Villains," she said blithely, "but I would not say I have had a good day. And I am here because my meetings from Monday were rescheduled for this afternoon. Though both Midnight and Hado-chan skipped them, so I suppose we will have to reschedule again."

"You aren't upset?" I asked carefully.

"I am quite angry with those Villains," she said, "And somewhat annoyed with the school."

Then she sighed, "But I've accepted that you will end up in danger, and I have seen you in combat enough in Dungeons, that I trust you in these sorts of situations."

"Also, please add me to your party again," she didn't quite look at me as she made the request. I went to the guild tab and added her. She then looked at the side of my head, and asked, "What is that alert?"

"I was wondering as well," Yagi-sensei said, "But I didn't want to mention it."

"I haven't looked yet," I admitted, "It was there when I woke up. But Recovery Girl came over before I could read it..."

I pulled the window back into view, and turned so they could also see it.

**[Secret Quest 'Meet and Greet the League' completed  
**Survive the League of Villains' attack on the USJ with no allied casualties.  
**Reward:**  
**Guild Hall Perk: Kitchen**

**Bonus Objective: Whittle Down the League (Complete)**  
Eliminate 75% of the League's cannon fodder.  
**Reward:**  
**Gamer Gift Card (50,000,000¥)**

**Bonus Objective: Remove the Head or Destroy the Brain (Failed)**  
Eliminate the three leaders of the League of Villains.**  
Failure Penalty:**  
**Continued existence and increased enmity of the League.**

**Claim the Rewards:**  
**(Accept)(Decline)]**

"Do with think if you decline, it will also prevent the penalty?" Mom asked hopefully. All Might and I looked at it. Remembered the League, and Shigaraki's parting words.

"No," we answered in unison.

"That ship has already sailed," Yagi-sensei continued, then his frown shifted slightly, and he added, "I'm more curious about these rewards."

"The first one is easy," I said, "Guild Tab."

The window popped up. Unfortunately, the Quest result was partially covering it, so I just hit accept. Then I opened the Perks slide out, and closed the Guild Perks sub-tree, so only the Guild Hall Perks were showing. Then I scrolled down to 'Kitchen', which conveniently was the only one with a green check mark next to it.

"Guild Hall Perk, Kitchen," I read, "Prerequisites, Guild Master I Talent, active Guild Hall. Cost, five million yen. Benefits, converts the Guild Hall's galley into a 1st class kitchen, providing bonuses to Cooking skills and food items. Users must still provide ingredients. Increases food item selection in Shop. Unlocks, Guild Hall Perk, World Class Kitchen and Guild Hall Perk, Pantry."

"So when we are able to afford the Guild Hall," Mom said, almost wistfully, "It will come with an upgraded kitchen."

"Do you want me to Analyze, and see if it says anything more?" I asked her.

"Maybe later," she decided, "what about the gift card?"

"It is money that can only be used for the Shop or Guild Perks," I told them, after checking the new entry in the manual. I switched over to Inventory. Under my Wallet, there was another new box labeled 'Gift Balance'. Naturally, it had fifty million yen listed.

"It would appear The Gamer wants you to acquire the Guild Hall," All Might said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we should talk to the ladies about reserving a reasonable percentage of the loot for that," Mom suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," All Might told her.

"Probably a better discussion to have in person," I recommended, thinking of a certain friend.

"Well, lets go home first," Mom suggested, "You need a good meal for that arm, and then we can ask the others over in chat."

* * *

_The remains of the League of Villains had returned to the ramshackle club that served as their headquarters. Kurogiri was behind the bar, serving the drinks. Shigaraki was at the bar, swirling the suds of a beer he had barely sipped. Harley was on the stool next to him, but was also half-draped over him. Her colorful, fruity cocktail was half-emptied. Stheno and Mindy were at the table furthest from their leader, tucked into the corner and sporting non-alcoholic beverages. Shigaraki might have been wearing his two fingered gloves again. But they knew it would only buy them seconds if he snapped and decided to kill something._

_"What's the matter, puddin'?" Harley prompted gently._

_"Sensei lied to me," he growled, "To us."_

_Harley didn't react. She very specifically did not react. Kurogiri's eyes widened and he stepped away from the couple._

_"Whatcha mean?" she pressed carefully._

_"One hundred and eight of us, and we get beaten by a bunch of kids and two trash draw Heroes that I wouldn't even use for XP fodder," he groused._

_"They didn't actually win," Harley pointed out, "They just held us off long enough for All Might and Midnight to show up."_

_"And that's the other thing!" Shigaraki's rage grew, "Nomu was supposed to be a match for All Might, and yet some punk held him off. All Might was supposed to be weaker, but it sure didn't look that way from where I was standing."_

_"That was less of a lie than a miscalculation."_

_The TV at the end of the bar switched itself on. It showed only static, but a smooth, sinister voice emerged from it._

_"What do you mean, Sensei?" Kurogiri asked to try to keep things from escalating._

_"From the video Kurogiri collected after the jamming ended," the voice explained, "All Might is certainly weaker and slower than the last time I faced him. But he has not fallen so far as I expected. In addition, he appears to be making up the difference in skill. His attacks were far more accurate, and had a better flow, than that man has ever exhibited before. Today, instead of a street tough, he almost looked like an actual fighter."_

_"So it's a 'Karate Lessons for The Tick' sorta situation," Harley pursed her lips as she asked. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion._

_"Right, you all are Japanese," she rolled her eyes, "Though I'd expect you to know your tropes, Puddin', considering how into games you are."_

_"She is referring to the situation where a power type is forced to learn technique," the TV explained, "rather than rely on pure physicality."_

_"Or elemental types who learn control or what else their element can do beyond pure blastin'," Harley added, "But Sensei gets it."_

_"So what do you suggest we do, Sensei?" Tomura asked, calming as much as he ever did._

_"To start, we begin recruiting again," the voice answered, "While you have found two solid candidates amongst the chaff..."_

_Stheno and Mindy brightened slightly at that._

_"... this time we will focus more on established power than raw numbers," he continued, "Also, I would like to hear more about this boy that could match Nomu. As Kurogiri was not able to capture any substantial footage of him..."_

* * *

After an extra-large helping of Second Day Ramen, I retired to my room. I didn't have any homework, given the way today had gone. And most of the other Knights were corralled by worried parents, so we couldn't meet today. I had been planning to go to bed early. Instead, I ended up sitting at my desk, scribbling in my notebook. About Ami's and Mo-chan's limitations. About how the Quirks of the Villains who escaped seemed to work, and how to counter them. Hair gel or even just glue would probably stop the one called Mindy, for example.

Caught up as I was in that, I naturally missed someone knocking on our front door or ringing our bell. At least I think that must have happened, because I was roused by a sharp rap to my bedroom door. Still muttering to myself about Gorgon Shot, I crossed the room on autopilot.

"All Might?" my concentration snapped like a twig, when I saw who was waiting for me. He was in his emaciated form, but still filled most of the doorway.

"Good evening, young Midoriya," he said, "I was hoping to have a talk with you in private. Inko said you were still awake, and invited me to stop by."

So maybe our home phone had rang and I missed that? Or did All Might have Mom's cel number, too?

"Sure," I said, nervously stepping back, "Come in."

He did, and closed the door behind him. I offered him my desk chair. I took the bed, thinking to would be too strange the other way around. And less comfortable for him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to start by telling you an old story," he said, "old, but true. It is the story of two brothers, from not so very long after Quirks started to become widespread."

He proceeded to tell me about the mismatched brothers. The older brother was strong, charismatic, and possessed what could easily be called the ultimate Quirk, even today. The ability to take Quirks, to either use them or give them away. He used this power to rule over Japan on two levels. On the surface he was a blessed savior, giving normalcy back to those who hated their Quirks. And granting Quirks to those who were born without but craved them. He also gathered power in the underworld, bringing criminals under his banner with the gift of power. While openly taking Quirks from those who asked, he also stole Quirks he desired or feared from his enemies. His real name was lost to history, perhaps deliberately. But he is still remembered in rumor and whisper as All For One.

The younger brother was the opposite. Neither handsome, nor ugly, simply plain. Not given to athletic prowess. And born without a Quirk. But the younger brother also had a strong sense of justice, and did all he could to oppose his brother. He tried to reveal All For One's crimes to Japan. He never succeeded. Finally, All For One had had enough.

"He said that if is brother wanted to be a Hero, he would give him a chance," All Might explained, "Love and sympathy, anger and mockery. All For One forced upon his brother what was both the weakest and strongest Quirk he had collected. A Quirk that could store power, building it up and growing stronger over time. But All For One was impatient. And he thought that his weaker brother would be unable to use it properly."

He paused for a drink and to consider, "What neither brother knew, but both quickly learned, was that the younger was not actually Quirkless. He had a Quirk that was fundamentally the opposite of his brother's. A Quirk that could be given away freely, but could never be stolen. The second Quirk did its job, storing up the power of the first Quirk. But because it could not take it without permission, it meant that the younger brother became aware of what was happening. He understood, and allowed his second Quirk to take his first. To merge with it. The two became one, and he called this new power One For All."

"A reference to the Three Musketeers and direct opposition to his brother's power," I mused. I suspected where this might be going, but did not want to make assumptions.

"I had not thought of that," All Might admitted, "One For All tried to fight All For One. But he failed. He was able to weaken his brother's power base, and recruit allies. And he worked as hard as he could, to strengthen himself and One For All at the same time. In the end, he was no match for his brother. All For One's patience ran out, and he finished his brother. But not before One For All was passed on."

"First Holder, Second Holder, Third Holder," I recalled, "The first three mid-bosses in your dungeon. All Might, are you the Eighth Holder of One For All?"

"Yes," he agreed, "Like you have just calculated. I have suspected, since I realized who the First Holder mid-boss was, that the seven mid-bosses in my dungeon are my predecessors. And I am indeed the eighth bearer of this torch."

"Does that mean One For All is effectively nine Quirks bundled into one?" I asked, more to myself than to All Might, "But All Might only has enhanced physical abilities. No, also the transformation aspect could be separate. And maybe the successors all chose physical types? Or All Might is just limiting himself?"

"Actually," he cut me off with an embarrassed cough, "I had never even considered that. But now that I have seen One For All's Talent list, I can confirm that. Part of me wanted immediately to unlock my master's original Quirk, Float. But I realized there are multiple reasons not to do so."

"And also, your count is off," he said more softly, "Because like you, no part of this is a power I was born with. Before receiving One For All, I too was Quirkless."

I let that sink in for a moment. Then I had to ask.

"Why are you telling me all this, Sensei?"

"Five years ago, I had finally fulfilled my legacy. I defeated All For One, once and for all. The fact that I nearly died in the process was a small price to pay. Or so I thought..."

"Nomu," I blurted out, "It has five Quirks. That means..."

"While it is possible that this is a new and unrelated case," All Might nodded, "I doubt it. Now that I am considering it, I can almost see his fingerprints on this 'League'. And not just in the Nomu. I believe All For One has survived, and is back."

"So you want to warn me about this?" I frowned, "But why just me? Wouldn't you tell the whole school? Or at least the Guild? Or the other teachers?"

"All pro heroes know about All For One," he explained, "Or at least most do. Those who have proven themselves."

"No, there is a different reason," he regarded me carefully, "And given your intelligence and Hero fandom, I have to think you are willfully ignoring it."

I did not answer.

"I am not young, Izuku," he called me by name for what I think was the first time, "Even if your attempt to restore me succeeds..."

"it will," I said softly, not willing to consider the alternative.

"... I have one, maybe two decades left as a Hero. And that is the best case scenario. If All For One is not only back, but on the move, I have to believe he will come after me. But even more than that, the main reason I came to UA was to look for a successor. There is one student, a third year, who was suggested to me. I have met him, and while I think he would be fine, I just did not feel the spark."

"The reason the First Holder wanted to fight me and Cassandra," I said, "He was sizing us up."

"One For All has grown powerful indeed," he agreed, nodding, "So much that it might be a danger to the next heir. Young Cain's precise control and ability to read her own movements would help her in that regard. And with The Gamer, your ability to understand and assimilate it would be near perfect. Not to mention if you did hurt yourself, your multiple recovery abilities should prevent any damage from being permanent. Both the Second and Third Holder agreed, though the Third also thought young Misaka would also be a good choice."

Unlike our spar with the First, the Second and Third had been normal battles. Though this did explain the cryptic statements they had all thrown out.

"But today, when I saw you charge between Shigaraki and young Mizuno," All Might told me, "I remembered my early days. I remembered what my master told me, about a Hero moving without thinking..."

"But I did think," I protested, "With Gamer's Mind and my own increased attributes, I ran through a few scenarios. That one was just the best way I could come up with to save Ami. Maybe if I had had some more time..."

"Nevertheless," he smiled, "when it came down to it, that was your choice.

"So, then, ummm," I mumbled, "Are you asking me to be your heir? The next holder of One For All?"

"Indeed, young Midoriya," his voice shifted slightly closer to his Hero mode, "I believe that you are the right one to carry this torch."

"Would you still say that," I prompted softly, "if you knew I was a killer?"

"What?" he said incredulously.

"My first plan to save Ami involved killing Shigaraki," I said, "Or at least maiming him. Using Ki Slice to behead or dismember him. I only rejected that plan because I wasn't sure how quickly that would disable his Quirk. Or even if it would at all. There were too many unknowns. Too much chance Ami might be killed."

"Then after I was there, Decay eating away at my TK Armor, I was going to do it. To cut him, and try to save myself. Or at least stop him from hurting anyone else if he did kill me. If Snipe-sensei had been even two seconds later, I would have killed Shigaraki Tomura."

"That's part of my power. The Gamer's Mind separates me, partitions me. Just like an enemy doesn't scare a player. And a player doesn't think twice about destroying an enemy... Well, depending on the type of game I guess. Because of it, I am less affected by negative emotions in general. And in an actual fight, it kicks in further. And I find it harder to care if I am forced to kill."

"But you regret it now," All Might countered, "I can see that much."

"Yes, but..." I tried to argue, but he held up a hand.

"Young Midoriya, Heroes kill. Even I have. Three times, to be precise. I thought it was four until today. In the midst of battle, we have choices. And killing is one of them. It should always be the last one. But if the last choice becomes the only choice... If letting a Villain live means ten or twenty or one hundred innocent will die? I saw that Villain. Not as much as you did. But it was enough. He will kill because he enjoys it. Because he doesn't even consider that he shouldn't."

I thought about the wolf-faced Villain. Turned to dust for talking out of turn. No hesitation. I don't think the idea of just berating him, or hitting him, ever passed through Shigaraki's mind.

"I am glad you did not kill him," All Might said, "For what it would have done to you. Because it would obviously eat you up even worse. But at the same time, a part of me wishes you had. Because you were in no shape to capture him, and would not have had the chance with that dimension warper."

"And one more thing I have to ask. Could you have done it?" He held up his hand when I started to talk, "Your power is like a game. I've seen your Gondor Smashes enough in my Dungeon. They are not one hit kills. They lower the opponent's HP. If you had fired off your strongest possible Gondor Smash, would it have been enough to reduce Shigaraki Tomura's Health to zero? Or would you have simply reduce his HP and opened a survivable cut across his throat?"

I took a deep breath, considering what he said.

"So no," sensei told me, "I will not rescind my offer."

"Can I think about it?" I asked, after a few moments.

"May I ask why?"

"Because, what we just discussed aside, I'm still not sure I'm the best candidate. Plus, even if The Gamer might make it easier, it would still mean learning a new Quirk in the middle of my first semester. And I've got a lot on my plate already. And on top of all that, we don't know for sure how well The Gamer and One For All would mesh. Maybe it would be great. Or maybe because one is a Quirk and the other is not... I want to think about it, maybe do another dive into the manual. Look at everyone else's Quirks, if they agree, to see how they fit into a more limited slice of The Gamer my Guild mates have..."

"Taking the time to consider this and do some research is wise and commendable," he agreed, "But don't take too long. We do have a deadline."

"Okay," I agreed. Then my lips dipped down again, "All Might, when are you going to tell Ami and the others about your injury? You may still end up transforming back in front of them in a Dungeon..."

* * *

I wasn't the first one into class; as usual Iida-san and Momo were there first. But Mo-chan was also already there for a change. I walked over to her.

"Is your elbow okay, Mo-chan?" I asked her, slightly anxiously. She had been the most injured member of our class. Well, besides me, and I didn't count.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled sharply, rotating her right arm easily, "Recovery Girl did wonders. And..."

All three swords popped into existence behind her.

"It looks like the clown bitch broke the connection," she continued, "But whatever she did, it didn't stop me from re-establishing the bond."

"And what about you, Iida-san," I turned and asked, as a few more of my classmates filtered in, "It looked like you were trapped in an uncomfortable position."

"My back was a bit sore, once Ashido freed me," he admitted, "But a few ibuprofen and a good night's sleep has sorted it out."

"What about you?" Kirishima asked me as he sat down, "I heard from Ashido that your arm was pretty messed up."

I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers. Everything was back to normal.

"My power naturally pulls my body back together," I told them, "So long as I have the nutrients and energy. Recovery Girl checked me out, but wanted to see how well it works. I'm guessing I'll have to go..."

"GOOD MORNING, STUDENTS," All Might's booming voice echoed across classroom 1-A, "I AM HERE... Because Aizawa-sensei is still in traction for the day."

Most of us winced.

"According to Recovery Girl," he continued at a more normal volume, "He can make a full recovery. But since she doesn't trust him not to aggravate his injuries before that, she is holding him at least through the weekend. So I will act as your homeroom teacher today and tomorrow, but you should have him back on Monday."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, as for all of you," he looked at us intently, "After everything that happened yesterday, we have decided that you could use a day to relax and decompress. So you will not be having normal classes today."

A few of my classmates grinned happily. But most of us took a longer view.

"So for today, you can choose to remain here and simply spend time with your friends. You can go to the library for independent study. Or principal Nezu has designated pool alpha for 1-A's sole use today, if you would rather soak up some sun and get a light workout. Finally, Counsellor Hound Dog will be available in his office, if any of you need or want to talk about yesterday. Or really anything, I suppose. You don't have to do only one of those things, but we do ask that you not disrupt the other classes."

All Might stopped, but then seemed to remember something and added, "I also want to remind you that while next week will be normal, the week after that you will have midterms on Monday and Tuesday. And Wednesday through Friday will be the Sports Festival. So take that into account."

"What's pool Alpha?" Kirishima asked, a light smirk on his face.

"UA has four pools," I explained before All Might could, "Alpha is just a normal pool. The other three are used for specific training. Beta is two hundred meters deep. Gamma is an infinity pool that can go as fast as a raging river. And Delta can handle a variety of non-water liquid environments, like chemicals or quicksand."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Sero-san piped up, "But a swim sounds good to me."

"It is not a bad idea," All Might agreed sagely, obviously implying something.

"Then I suggest we all make use of the pool in the morning," Iida-san shifted into class president mode, "Since we would have to wait after lunch. Then in the afternoon we can review as a class for midterms."

"Sounds good to me," Ashido-chan agreed boisterously. Toru clapped her her hands happily. Ochako and Ami were both smiling shyly. Mo-chan just smirked.

"Then let us all head to the locker rooms, and meet at the pool," Iida instructed.

As we left I found myself looking at Ami. And not just because we were going to be around tons of water. Or because she had nearly been killed twice the previous day. She caught me looking and blushed slightly. So did Tsu, which made me feel terrible. I caught my best friend and borderline girl friend's eyes, and twitched my head. Then I turned away from the rest of 1-A.

"Where you going, Izuku?" Kyoka asked.

"There's something I want to check in the library first," I told them, "I'll catch up in a little while."

The others nodded, though Cassandra looked dubious. Probably having seen through me.

"I'll go with you," Tsu offered.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Ochako waved at us.

It only took us a minute to get there. Since it was the start of first period, and no class was using it, the library was empty. Still, we made our way to one of the small tables, deep in the stacks but near the window.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tsu started. I nodded, and she continued before I could.

"Is this about you falling for Ami?" she asked.

I blinked. Then asked carefully, "You knew?"

"Izuku, I love you," she said with a hint of amusement, "And I've been your best friend for basically a year. Of course I noticed."

"Tsu, this doesn't mean I..." I tried to reassure her, but realized I would just sound like a condescending jerk.

"Sorry," I said, "I guess I really am the worst."

"Why?" she sounded genuinely confused.

"Because I like you too," I said, angry at myself, "Like 'like' like. Like if we hadn't agreed to take it slow because of UA..."

"And yesterday sure validated that decision," she interrupted darkly.

"... I would have already asked you to be my girlfriend," I continued, but also nodded in agreement, "And yet here I am, developing the same feelings for Ami..."

"Well, not the same," I said after a moment of considering my memories, " The warmth in my chest and spark in my brain are the basically the same. But when and why I feel them is different."

"Sorry," I repeated even more softly, "You probably didn't want to hear that."

"Actually, I kinda did, kero."

"Tsu?" I looked at her, confused.

"Izuku, do you want your Mom to fall in love again, to be happy?"

"Of course," I insisted, my bewilderment growing.

"Even though she loved your father first?"

I saw where she was going, and countered, "This isn't the same."

"Why not? Because she probably hasn't met that second person yet, rather than knowing them at the same time?"

She put her hand on mine, "Izuku falling in love isn't something most of us can control. And it's not cheating if you don't act on it. And we aren't exclusively dating anyway."

"You are way too good for me," I whispered.

"Right back at you," she chuckled.

"But still, I won't..."

She cut me off before I could promise... I'm not actually sure what. I'd stick with Tsu no matter what? I'd tell her before I even considered asking Ami out as anything more that friends? Hurt either of them? No, that one was impossible and selfish.

"Izuku, you are a Hero fanatic," she looked at me, a hint of sternness in her mostly expressionless gaze, "So I'm guessing you've heard of Joe and the Valkyries?"

"They are an American Hero team based in Chicago," I started. Then I went red, and said loudly, "You're not suggesting?!"

Then I looked around and covered my mouth.

"Why not?" she smirked at getting a rise out of me.

"That's because of his Quirk," I told her.

"One, your power isn't that different," she said, "And two, five of the eight Valkyries have gone on record saying they are perfectly happy with the way things are, and wouldn't change it even if Joe lost his Quirk tomorrow. Only two of them would definitely break it off, and the last would stay with Joe until she found someone she liked better. And none of them have any direct complaints about him."

"But..." I trailed off, realizing I knew a lot about their powers, and almost nothing of their relationship beyond the fact all eight Heroines were Joe's lovers or wives. And he wasn't technically a Hero.

"It may not be exactly the same," Tsu said, "Especially since Japan is one of the few countries where polygamy is still not legal. But if I had to choose being with you and Ami being alone, or you being with Ami and me being alone, or all three of us happy together, I'd definitely pick the last one."

"But I guess it isn't just up to me," she qualified, tilting her head, "Maybe you wouldn't like being in a multi partner relationship. Maybe Ami wouldn't. Or maybe she doesn't even feel the same way as you. I'm just telling you I'm not troubled in any way by you liking her. And will do my best to support what ever you two decide, because I love you both."

Then her eyes narrowed and she smirked at me, adding, "And maybe not just Ami."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I've seen how you look at Momo. Not that I blame you, even I check her out, and I don't like girls like that, ribbit. And I can tell you are just attracted not interested. But the way you look at some of the others... You are both attracted and interested. Maybe not as much as me or Ami. But you've know us longer. Just look inside yourself, and decide what you want, Izuku. Who you want. But as far as I can tell, if there is anyone who can handle having multiple girlfriends, it's the guy with telepathy and a time extension power. And the kindest heart I know."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," I said after a moment, sure my face was at least a little red.

"Well, after Kyoka told us how she teased you about trying to build a harem, I considered it. And did some research. So now I think it is your turn."

She leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will," I told her earnestly. I owed it to her, and to myself. And I had to wonder, just what was going on in the world beyond my own blinders.

"Great," she said, standing, "You might want to check out Korea. After the reunification, General Shin pushed to remove the anti-polygamy laws."

"Captain Korea did?" I boggled, naturally using his Hero name. We started to walk out of the library.

"Yes, kero," she confirmed, "Though it's just a legend after all these years, supposedly he did it for one of his friends and his cousin, so they could marry even though the friend already had a wife..."

* * *

We had stopped talking about polygamy after we left the library. The men's locker room was empty by the time I got there. I quickly changed into my school issued swimsuit, and went outside to the pool.

The girls, bar Tsu, were on the north side of the pool, and the boys were on the south side. Iida-san and Mo-chan were the only two actually swimming. Both were doing laps in the lane closest to the other members of their respective genders. The swordswoman was the picture of form and grace in the water. While the speedster... He didn't have bad form persay, but the weight and shape of this engines created large splashes with every kick.

Hagakure-chan was also in the water, but was just standing at the edge, talking to the others. It looked unusual, the displacement of her invisible legs in the water.

I almost started to join the ladies. But Kirishima and Sero both waved me over. And Mikoto shooed me towards the guys. I guess I could take the chance to get to know my male classmates better.

"Great, you're here," Sero-kun smiled, "You can help me convince these heathens that Cain-chan is number two."

"Number two?"

"Of course Yaoyorozu is the best looking," Shoji-san's right middle arm said, "All of us except Koda know this to be fact."

"i still prefer jirou or penryu," an almost inaudible whisper came from my mountain faced classmate.

"But we can't agree that the second hottest in Mina," Kirishima said.

"You guys are ranking the girls' appearances?" I asked, dumbfounded. I got a chorus of affirmatives, even from Todoroki-san and...

"Even you, class rep?" I demanded as he swam by. Iida-san slowed and looked up at me.

"I was opposed, but lost to the popular vote and sound arguments," he said, "though I am focused more on my exercise than the conversation."

"We shouldn't be doing this," I protested.

"Why not?" Sero asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Lots of reasons," I said, preparing to debate them, and opening with, "Most of all, because I'm sure they wouldn't do that to us..."

* * *

_"Tsu-chan," Mina said brightly as soon as the frog-girl arrived, "You'll say to leave Izuku out, too, right?"_

_"Out of what?" Tsu asked, tilting her head._

_"BMG," Mikoto answered._

_"Background music?" Tsu suggested uncertainly._

_"No," Toru giggled, "Boink, Marry, Goodbye. We think Izuku should be disqualified, because who wouldn't want to marry him?"_

_Tsuyu's eyes widened._

_"I mean, sure, his face is a bit plain..."_

_Tsu wasn't the only one who looked ready to protest Mina's description._

_"... but his freckles are cute. And look at that body."_

_"He's like a Greek god," Ochako muttered._

_"Yeah," Toru added, "The Greek god of aerobic exercise."_

_"And he's such a nice guy," Mina continued, "You know he'd take care of you, and spoil you... Even Kyoka, who claims she's not really attracted to him, thinks he's far and away the best husband material, right?"_

_"I did say that," Jirou agreed weakly._

_"If we are going to play this game," Momo said, blushing, "It isn't fair too exclude him."_

_Ami and Ochako both nodded, the bluette slightly and the brunette vigorously._

_"You three just want him to be included, right?" Mina smirked, "Even though its not the same game if you have a totally safe answer."_

_"Should we even be doing this?" Tsu asked. She did not sound like she was protesting, justy honestly asking._

_"I'm sure the boys are doing something similar," Mina said. Then she looked at the other side of the pool, struck a sexy pose, and blew them a kiss._

_\Eight of them have already agreed that Momo is the most attractive girl in our class,/ Cassandra signed. Ami translated for the girls who did not sign, blushing._

_"Naturally," Mikoto complained, "She should be disqualified like Izuku."_

_Momo looked embarrassed and tried to subtly cover her body with her hands. Which only served to push her breasts up and together._

_"Who are the holdouts?" Kyoka asked._

_\Koda,/ Cassandra answered, \who seems to prefer a girl with a more slender build. And Izuku, who is unsuccessfully arguing that they shouldn't be ranking us in the first place./_

_"See!" Mina almost shouted as the green-haired boy put another nail in his coffin._

* * *

"You are aware that when they become pro Heroes," Todoroki was telling me, "They will have to go through this, only on a much larger scale. There is a new 'top Heroine', or 'prettiest Heroine', or 'which Heroine would you want to marry' poll almost every week."

For some reason that made Shoji's extra mouth grin. He had also grown two, extra-large ears, which were pointing across the pool. But that gave me another idea.

"You know that we are in range of Cassandra's power," I reminded them, "And she can read our lips. She can tell them everything we are saying."

That caused more than one of my male classmates to look worried.

"She already has," Shoji said. We looked over. None of them seemed angry. Except Mikoto. But Momo, Ami, and Ochako all seemed embarrassed.

"Come on, man," Kirishima argued, "If they already know, where's the harm."

"At least give us your choice for number one," Todoroki pressed.

Looking at the girls, my back to the guys, I had an idea. I smirked slightly, which stunned the ladies. But then I put on a resigned face and turned back.

"Fine," I groused, "You want to know who I think is the best looking?"

They leaned in in anticipation.

"Hagakure."

"What?"

"I can't see a single thing wrong with her looks," I told them with a straight face. Of course, no-one, on either side of the pool, knew then that I was being perfectly honest.

The girls started laughing, and finally most of the guys did, too. Though Todoroki looked annoyed.

But as I looked across the pool again, I found myself thinking about my invisible classmate.

* * *

"Before we split up to go into the dungeons, there are two things I wanted to talk to all of you about," I told them.

It was Friday evening. We had resumed normal classes today, after being given yesterday to relax. Most of the Meta no Kishidan had assembled at my place. Only All Might wasn't there, having a meeting with the police and the UA staff about the attack, now that Aizawa-sensei was awake. Awake, but still trapped in the infirmary.

I was going to do two dungeon runs, since I always had to be in the party. The first with Mom, Ami, Ochako, and Momo. The second with Tsu, Cassandra, Mikoto, and Kyoka. I had two, brand new basketballs for us to run.

"The first is a simpler request," I said, "You see, I actually had a hidden Quest for the USJ attack. And because of it, I got a Guild Hall Perk, and a bunch of money that I can only spend on Gamer stuff."

"Gamer stuff?" Ochako prompted.

"For now, the Store in my Inventory," I reminded her, "And also the Guild Hall. Plus most Perks for the Guild or Guild Hall cost money. It seems like The Gamer is pushing me to unlock the Guild Hall."

"The Gamer is pushing you?" Kyoka parroted dubiously.

"I don't control the Quests," I said, "In fact, it often seems like The Gamer has an intelligence of its own. I certainly wouldn't have given myself a Quest that could have cost me my powers."

She nodded.

"I was there when he accepted the rewards for that Quest," Mom explained, "And I was thinking about how having the Guild Hall could have helped with the attack."

"But a billion yen is still an incredible amount of money, even if I got five percent of it covered by the Quest reward."

Ochako seemed to choke on her drink, even though I had made sure her mouth was empty when I said it.

"So we wanted to ask if everyone would agree to give up half of all the money we earn in the Dungeons," I explained, "I will count that as my share, everyone else can split the rest."

Mom frowned, as I hadn't discussed my concession with her.

"And all of that will go towards the Guild Hall, until we save up enough."

My classmates all looked at each other.

"I can't agree to that," Ami said, surprising me. Then she continued, "We only have this money because of you. And the Guild Hall will still benefit all of us. I think we should devote half of the money drops to the Guild Hall fund, but Izuku should still get an equal share of the other half."

"And if any of us want to put part of our share into the fund, we can," Tsu added, "Secretly of course, so no-one will feel pressured."

"By which you mean me," Ochako said defensively.

"Actually, I still am helping my family," Tsu said, "And my siblings birthdays are both coming up. So I wouldn't be able to kick in extra, either. And I don't know her exact financial situation, but Cassandra's father is single and back in America. So I'm guessing having money on hand is good for her."

Cassandra had not told anyone but me and All Might about her father, yet. She had just told them that her mother was not in the picture and that she was living alone here in Japan. Tsu must have assumed that meant Cass's dad was living in America, rather than being a Vigilante assassin who moved around as needed. Though Cass had mentioned before that they moved a lot...

Tsu continued, "I just thought we should leave it open, because I can see Izuku or Momo doing that, and I don't want them to feel bad about it."

"Oh," Ochako sounded embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Don't be," I told her, "The reason I wanted to talk to everyone about this as a group, is because we each have our own circumstances. I know Mom still considers Dungeons our safety net, in case her job doesn't work out."

Mikoto and Kyoka both snorted laughs.

"I know," Mom admitted, "But you will forgive a middle-aged woman who hadn't worked for a decade, for wanting a little certainty."

'I am fine with this, as Ami and Tsu suggested,' Cass said.

"Me too," Mikoto said.

"All in favor?" Tsu asked. We all agreed.

"Motion carries," I smiled, "Now for the second topic... I know we talked about this a few times before, but do all of you think we can trust Hagakure-chan with my secret? Can we bring her into the Guild?"

"Why, not satisfied with the harem you have?" Kyoka needled.

"Actually, I was thinking about her at the pool yesterday," I protested.

"So we were told," Ochako joked, though more lightly than Kyoka.

"And I was wondering if she can get sunburned," I decided to ignore them, "Since it isn't like any sunlight is stopped by the surface layer of skin, or her hair, or anything. And that made me remember that I was especially worried about her during the attack. She doesn't have a reinforced costume like the rest of us. She barely has a costume at all."

"I do have an idea about that," Mom said, "after talking to Hado-chan."

After considering that bit of news, I continued, "Even if Mom's company can make her a costume, presumably it will still be invisible. Which means her allies don't know exactly where she is either. She's especially in danger of friendly fire from people with wide-area Quirks."

I glanced at Ami and Mikoto as I said that.

"That's why I was thinking about asking her to join," I concluded, "Training with us to help her get stronger and be able to evade. And chats to tell us where she is without the enemy hearing. The thing is, I don't know her as well as I know the rest of you."

"You didn't know me that well," Kyoka pointed out.

"Maybe not," I agreed, "But I thought you were less likely to let it slip by accident, based on what I did know. I don't think Hagakure-chan would tell anyone on purpose. But she is talkative and flighty... Also, Kyoka, I did ask the others to vouch for you, and they did. Which is why I'm asking all of you, who may know her better, and who are in this with me, do you think we can trust Hagakure Tooru with my secret? Should I invite her to join the Knights?"

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:

Attributes:  
**(C)harisma: 41 → 42**  
**(L)uck: 29 → 30**

Unspent Points:  
**Attribute: 37 → 36**

Skills:  
**Swimming (S/A): 9 → 11**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Okay, one more chapter before I go back to the other story for a bit. More of a side chapter, was supposed part of this chapter, but felt like it would drag on too long._


	30. Lesson 27 and one half

_**AN: **I know some of you aren't fond of character development heavy chapters, or chapters without a lot of Gamer hijinks, so fair warning up front._

* * *

"Before All Might-sensei gets here," Momo addressed the ladies of 1-A, whom she had gathered to her desk, "I want to make a request. Or maybe an offer..."

The other members of the Knights Of Meta did their best not to look too aware of what was coming. Ashido Mina looked curious, as did most of the subtly (and in a few instances, not so subtly) watching young men. Penryu Modura studied Yaoyorozu thoughtfully, as did Iida Tenya and Todoroki Shota.

Hagakure Toru's expression completely unreadable.

"Well," Momo forced her nerves done, "Since we have just recently learned that we have midterms in just over a week, I was wondering if you ladies would be interested in coming over to my home tonight for a sleepover study session?"

* * *

_"A sleepover?" Tsu slipped into her thoughtful pose, but a hint of a sparkle in her eyes._

_"Yes," Momo confirmed, "I thought I would invite _everyone _over to my home tomorrow. We have midterms in just over a week, I thought this would would both be a good chance for us to study, and also get to know each other better. Then we might be able to answer Izuku's question about Hagakure-chan."_

_"Since it will be on a Saturday, we only have a half-day of class and are free on Sunday," Ami noted. Like most Japanese middle and high schools, UA had morning classes on Saturday, outside of holidays and special circumstances. Like the Saturday when we had gone into my dungeon, when classes had been suspended because they were fixing the damage Mikoto had done to the urban area during the entrance exam. Bringing in the hardware had blocked the entrance, and it had been noisy. Not that we noticed in the dungeon._

_"Sure, we could all tell her some secrets of our own, and see if they get out," Kyoka said with a lopsided grin. Only for Ami, Cassandra, and Mikoto to seem to consider it._

_"I was joking," the purplette objected incredulously._

_"It's still a good idea," Momo seemed to agree with the other three._

_"We can each come up with a small, innocuous secret," Ami said softly, blushing slightly, "Something that won't be too bad if it is spread around, but we'd rather it didn't. We tell each other in advance, and then find a way to tell Hagakure-chan."_

_\Seven minutes of heaven,/ Cassandra suggested, \except instead of kissing, we talk and each person has to share one secret. A friendship game instead of the other.../_

_She shook her hands to indicate trailing off. And glanced at me. Probably because I was the only boy in the room. Unless, given what Tsu had told me yesterday..._

_Since my best friend implied there were other girls interested in me, while telling me I was interested in girls beyond her and Ami, I had been overly conscious. Every time they looked at me. Every time I looked at them. I couldn't help but wonder what those looks meant. Was there more of a reason, or was it just natural? I was thankful for Gamer's Mind, otherwise I would have been stammering and blushing half the time._

_I knew I was overthinking it. Cassandra wasn't thinking of me like that. The only one who probably was, was Ochako. I had suspected her attraction to me in the SQL dungeon. And when she almost proposed... Even an anime character wasn't that dense. And I definitely felt she was cute. But was it more?_

_"Like you said, Momo, get to know each other," Ochako said a moment later, bringing my attention back to the discussion. The gravity controller was also red in the cheeks at the thought of sharing her secrets._

_"And we'll also have mutually assured destruction," Mikoto added._

_The others looked like they were considering the forming plan. But Tsu held up her hand._

_"I like this idea," she said, "except I'm not available tomorrow. My dad is back in town, and he is going to take my mom on a date. So I have to watch my siblings. Unless..."_

_"I'm sorry, Tsu-chan," Mom told her regretfully, "But I am going out with Nemuri-san tomorrow."_

_"Midnight?"_  
_"Midnight-sensei?"_  
_"Huh?"_

_My friends look surprised. And Kyoka's eyes narrowed._

_"She wanted to talk more about her costume design," Mom waved it off, "And also just to talk to another woman. She thinks most of the Heroines around her behave like little girls."_

_"Well, as long as they don't mind pizza," I said, knowing that wouldn't be an issue, "I would be happy to watch Samidare and Satsuki for the evening."_

_"Thanks, Izuku," Tsu told me happily. I knew she was looking forward to spending some normal, friends time._

_'What if Hagakure-chan can't make it?' Cassandra asked, switching back to Guild chat._

_"We can still have the sleep-over with everyone who can make it," Momo looked cutely determined at the declaration, "Because we will still need to study and I still want to get to know the others better, too."_

_"Yes, kero," Tsu nodded broadly._

_"Even if it's just the seven of us," Kyoka smiled, "It will be good to have some time together not running dungeons or waiting to run them."_

_That got a round of nods, given we were doing dungeon runs after we finished talking._

_"I'm sure some of the others will be able to make it," Momo stated._

* * *

"I'm in," Ashido Mina declared even before Momo finished saying 'sleepover'.

"Me too," the invisible girl called, raising her hand. The Guild members all offered their own respective forms of agreement, leaving only Modura.

"I'd like to," Mo-chan said carefully, "But I'll have to check with Father, first. She and I generally train Saturday evenings and Sunday mornings. But she will probably not object if I'm studying. And Aunt Rin will take my side if it is with friends."

Most of the other girls brightened at the last word.

"Excellent," Momo bowed to them, "The plan is for everyone to arrive between five and six PM, with dinner being served at six fifteen. I have everyones' text and email, correct?"

The Heroines in training nodded.

"Then I will send you all my address, and let you know if there is any change of plans," Momo concluded, "Ami-chan, can a borrow you? It should only take a minute or two."

The bluette rose out of her chair.

"We'll be back before class starts," Momo reassured everyone, before leading Ami out of the room. The hydrokinetic had to walk briskly to keep up with the taller teen.

"Where are we going?" Ami asked.

"To 1-B," Momo said, "It is more polite to ask them in person. And if they know you will be there, they will be more likely to accept."

'Everyone.' The emphasis Momo had put on the word drifted across Ami's mind.

"Momo, you are not planning to invite every girl in the first year, are you?" she asked carefully.

"I was not," Momo didn't look back, so didn't see the look of relief on Ami's face, "The curriculums of the four courses are different, so it would be hard to study together. And things might be a little cramped if they all accepted."

'A little cramped?' Mizuno thought, remembering there were more than one hundred female students in UA's eleven first year classes.

'Even if we are in sleeping bags or traditional futons,' Mizuno thought to herself, 'to have space for that many guests...

"Do you think I should invite the other classes?" Momo half-asked, half-pondered.

"No, I don't think so," Ami said quickly, "If there are too many people, it will be harder to talk to Hagakure-chan."

"That's true," the taller girl agreed, a few steps before they reached 1-B.

Momo knocked on the door, before opening it. Because of her signalling, all of the students of the other class were looking at the door. Thankfully, Vlad King was not yet there.

"Well, well, well," Monoma Neito sneered, "if it isn't the great and powerful students of class 1-A. Why have you come to visit our lowly selves?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked carefully.

"Well, you are the great heroes of the attack on the USJ," he waved his hand, "And are so far ahead of us that UA can just give you a day ugh..."

His rant was cut off when an oversized hand chopped his neck. He slumped forward onto his desk. The two ladies from 1-A were slightly shocked when no-one from their sister class said anything or even batted an eye.

"Sorry about him," the orange-haired aggressor, Kendo Itsuka said regretfully, "Ever since the Heroes vs Villains exercise, he's been obsessed with being rivals with your class. What can we do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to the ladies of 1-B for a moment, Kendo-san," Momo answered.

"What about?" Tokage Setsuna walked over, "And why just the girls?"

"To be quick and frank," Momo said as the other Heroines-in-training closed ranks on her, "I am hosting an emergency study session and sleepover this evening, since we just learned that midterms are in a week. And I wanted to invite all of you ladies as well."

"Why?" Kodai Yui asked in her emotionless tone.

"Firstly, I thought we should get to know each other better," Momo answered, "Secondly, I thought it might help us study. More people to help each other out."

She glanced sideways at Ami, causing the girls from the other class to do the same. The bluette blushed from the attention, and realized why Momo had asked her to come with. Even though Izuku had the highest placement on the entrance exam, that was due to his amazing score on the practical. Ami had the highest score on the written exam, something the rest of her classmates knew as well.

"I'll let you know what we decide," Kendo-san said, spotting Vlad King in the corridor with All Might. Ami and Momo nodded, and began to walk quickly back to their own classroom.

"You know her number?" Ami asked.

"Kendo-san is their class representative. All of the reps and vice-reps exchanged contact information."

For a moment they walked in silence. Then Ami prompted, "When you said get to know them better... That was your main reason wasn't it. And you don't just mean as friends."

"What do you mean?" Momo looked at the slighter girl shrewdly.

"Patterns and portents," Ami said softly, wishing they had a private line in Guild Chat, "All Might said we need to keep Izuku's power secret, against both public backlash and exploitation. Also because the others like him would not react well. And I don't know if he told you this, but Izuku's manual has the vague and threatening statement that 'there could be unfortunate consequences if _it_ becomes widely known'."

Ami deliberately avoided saying 'The Gamer'.

"But at the same time, he gets quests to tell others, and a Guild and Party system to let... no, to encourage him to share. Even if one hundred people knew, most people would not consider that 'widely known' compared to the population of Japan, the Tokyo metro area, or even Mustafa City. I think even if all the teachers and both Hero courses knew, Izuku might be okay. As long as nobody leaks it. Especially since his party was just expanded. And twelve people seems small for a guild, so it probably will get larger, too. When that happens, chances are he will approach the girls of 1-B, before he would the boys of our class."

"Probably," Momo inclined her head slightly, also whispered, "And should he ask us again, I want to be able to properly advise him."

Ami returned the nod.

"Also, Ami," Momo returned to a normal volume, "Can I ask for your assistance with something for the sleepover?"

* * *

_"If you are going to do this," I said softly and with a touch of nervousness, "There is something I should let you know."_

_They all turned to look at me._

_"I... I know what Hagakure-san looks like," I admitted. And ignored the yen bills that suddenly changed hands._

_"How?" Mikoto demanded, annoyed that she lost money, "Does your scanning power come with character portraits?"_

_"No," I shook my head, "Not until I max out the skill."_

_"Are you serious?" she asked. Then looked at Mom and Tsu, "Is he serious?"_

_Mom just shrugged, while Tsu considered it._

_"Then how do you know what she looks like?" Ami asked._

_"My Clairvoyance skill," I said._

_"You can see the future?" Ochako looked amazed._

_"No..." I answered, surprised._

_"That's a common misconception," Momo explained, "To the point where it is an accepted misusage."_

_"Precognition it the ability to see the future," Ami added, "Clairvoyance is the ability to see things that are happening now, without being physically present."_

_"Right," I nodded, "And even though my brain interprets it as vision, it is not the rods and cones in my eyes reacting to photons. So I can see Hagakure-san, even though she is invisible."_

_'Does that mean you've seen her naked?' Cassandra studied me intently._

_"Wait, does that mean you can spy on us?" Kyoka interrupted with a sly grin, but also a dangerous glint in her eyes._

_"Theoretically," I told her, but I was hurt and I think it showed, "But I would never do that. I would never violate your trust or privacy."_

_Kyoka cringed, and nodded. I turned to Cassandra, and wilted slightly._

_"And yes," I answered honestly, "The first time I used Clairvoyance, I didn't know it would let me see Hagakure-san, so I did see her for a second. Since then I have limited my use of Clairvoyance, and done my best not to look at her when I do. But with her Hero costume, and the tactical advantage of Clairvoyance, I did get a few side glances in the USJ attack."_

_"I'll have to get her hair sample sooner than later," Mom commented under her breath._

_"Why tell us this?" Ami asked, leading Ochako and Mikoto to nod._

_"Because I want to use my Telepathy to show you what she looks like," I explained, "I think it might help you understand her."_

_They all looked at me with surprise and confusion._

_"Can I have permission to share my memory with all of you?"_

_The others seemed to consider it, but Tsu immediately said, "Of course, kero."_

_"You're not going to do anything funny in our heads, right?" Kyoka answered._

_"Maybe he'll make you less sarcastic," Mikoto shot back. I thought that was a bit of the pot and kettle, and judging by everyone else's grins, they agreed._

_Instead, I shook my head, "Actually I can't do that with my current level of telepathy. I can send pictures or words, or have a telepathic conversation. I can sense emotions with Empathy. But I can't read minds until I have the next talent, and need the one after that to try to make changes. Do you want to see the manual ent..."_

_"No thanks," the purplette's denial cut me off, "Let's just do it."_

_I closed my eyes. Brought forward the memory I wanted to share. Stretched out my psychic senses. Found their minds. Touched them gently. And sent out the image of Hagakure._

_"This is from yesterday," Mikoto accused._  
_"Damn," Kyoka practically drooled. No, not practically it turned out. Mom handed her a napkin._

_"I did say I was worried about her getting sunburned," I reminded the electrokinetic. The memory was of her floating in pool, in her swimsuit._

_"She said she was ug... unattractive," Ochako was surprised._

_"Technically, she described her appearance as a fusion of Yang Guifei and Francis Xavier," Ami remembered the invisible girl's exact words, "Which doesn't sound particularly flattering, but is somewhat nonsensical considering they were both born before photography and most portraits of them are in the styles of the times they lived, neither of which were particularly realistic."_

_'Presumably her Quirk kicked in about a decade ago,' Cassandra said sadly, 'Like most of ours. So she hasn't seen herself in all that time.'_

_"Right," I agreed, "That's why I wanted you to see her. Because I have this theory. I think she can control her Quirk. But she doesn't. That she was made fun of when she was younger, for her appearance. So she doesn't want to turn off her Quirk, even though she has grown into someone most people would consider attractive. She might not even be aware, she could have subconscious block. Or she could be deliberately not trying to turn off her invisibility."_

_"Unless she's lying," Mikoto said. We all looked at her._

_"I wasn't thinking that she was trying to trick us," the brunette quickly explained, "But I was thinking maybe it's the opposite of what Izuku said. Maybe she has always been that gorgeous. And she got the wrong sort of attention because of it."_

_"She may be able to control her power," Momo commiserated, "But doesn't because of the attention it would bring her. This way she can be known on her own terms."_

_The others girls nodded, many wearing knowing, sad, or angry looks. I had a sudden desire to go beat up every other member of my gender._

* * *

"Mom, do you have a some time before the Asuis get here?" I asked after I finished lunch. Since Saturdays were a half-day, I ate the midday meal at home unless I was going out. Tsu was going to drop off her siblings at four thirty, so we had a few hours. But I wasn't sure if Mom had anything to do before she met with Midnight-sensei.

"Of course, Izuku," she caught my tone, and we went to the living.

"What is it?" she prompted.

"Well..." in spite of Gamer's Mind and my improved Determination and Charisma, I found myself nervous and tongue-tied.

"Mom... What do you think of polyamory?" I forced out.

"Polyamory?" she looked at me, her lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you know, like dating or even marrying multiple people," I stammered to fill the silence, "But not cheating, doing it openly."

"And why would you bring that up?" Mom's eyes narrowed slightly. Her pupils hadn't changed yet, but they were flashing.

"Well, you know that I like Tsu, right?"

She nodded, a slight grin forming.

"The thing is... I'm starting to feel the same way about Ami. Well, starting is probably not right. Talking to her in the study group, even before the guild. And watching her plan in Lions and Gazelles... Yeah, my reasons for my feelings aren't quite the same, but the feelings are almost the same."

"And you want to date them both?" Mom asked carefully.

"No. Maybe? I don't know. With how tough UA is, I'm still not sure if I can date and give even one girlfriend the attention and time she deserves. Plus, most of my examples of love and romance are from pop-culture, so I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is right or realistic."

"But it wasn't even my idea," I frowned, "I told Tsu, because I felt like a jerk for liking both of them. And because I thought it was fair to her, so she could find someone who isn't a terrible selfish creep..."

My mom gave me an exasperated look.

"Only Tsu already knew. And she didn't care. She said the people don't just fall in love once. And she would be fine... even happy... if I went out with both her and Ami at the same time. Tsu also reminded me about this polyamorous American Hero team. So I looked it up, and found that it's becoming more common and accepted in the world over the last few decades. In fact, Japan is one of the few countries that still outlaws polygamy."

Mom didn't say anything.

"So... um... what do you think?" I asked, "Am I a terrible person for even thinking about this? Are you disappointed in me?"

"Izuku, let me turn that around," Mom smiled gently, "Let's say... no, that wouldn't work, you'd just be thrilled. Let's say there were two office girls at that agency. And I liked them both and all three of us started dating. Would you be upset with me?"

"Of course not," I said quickly, "As long as they are good enough for you and make you happy."

Then I remembered something and thought, 'And they aren't my classmates.'

"And you never even thought that I might be using them or leading them on?" Mom pressed.

"No, you wouldn't do that," I insisted.

"And that is your answer," she said, "The world today is a lot stranger than books, movies, or even your Marvel comics would suggest. As long as everyone involved is fair, and upfront, and no-one is getting hurt, I don't think anyone else has the right to reject someone else's relationships. And I trust you, that I raised you to do the right thing, even if it isn't exactly normal. And you've proven my trust in you time and again since you got The Gamer. So if you want to be with both Tsu and Ami, and Ami agrees, then I say go for it. And if you aren't comfortable with that, then you need to figure out what you do want. I will support you either way."

I nodded with a happy grin. Then I remembered the other thing Tsu said. My head dropped, and I think I might have blushed a bit.

"Tsu also suggested that there were other girls I liked, I just didn't know it yet," I decided to go all in, "I'm not sure if she's right. But I think it is unlikely that she is wrong."

"Tsu can be very perceptive," Mom tried to stay serious, understanding that this was troubling me. But she was covering her mouth and looking out the window.

"You think she is right," I accused.

"Izuku," Mom chuckled, "I've only seen you interact with the ladies of the Knights. So I can't speak to your other classmates, fellow students, or even teachers. But, excluding myself and Toshinori for obvious reasons, there are only two of the Knights I would be abjectly shocked to find out you were romantically interested in. Or were interested in you. Izuku, you are also not-quite sixteen, and to some degree that goes with the territory. Part of growing up and part of having relationships, is figuring out how deep those feelings run. And if they will grow."

"Which two?" I asked trying to be subtle, "Kyoka and..."

"That's not my place to say."

I nodded, and headed into my room to get ready for Tsu's siblings.

'More than one, hmm?' Inko considered the possibility silently.

* * *

"Is this everyone?" Toru asked, looking around the room at the sixteen other girls.

"Yes," Itsuka confirmed, "Ibara can't come, because she has Mass tomorrow morning. She volunteered to be some part of the ceremony. So she couldn't just cancel and has to be there early. She said next time, if it's not such short notice."

"Which is all well and good," Setsuna changed the topic, "But can we get to the elephant in the room. Which is to say you could fit my parent's house in this room, and have space left over for an elephant or three. And this is just the entryway in this giant house."

"It's not that big," Momo blushed slightly.

"Still," Ochako's eyes were wide as saucers, "I didn't realize your family had such a big place."

"Are your parents here?" Ami added, "we should greet them."

"This isn't my family's home," Momo answered both of them, shrinking in on herself slightly, "I mean, I guess it is one of them, but my parents don't live here. It is just me and the staff. I started living here since it was closest to UA."

"One of them?" Kodai Yui said evenly, "I know the Yaoyorozu conglomerate is a worldwide corporation, one of the largest in Japan. But..."

"How many houses do you have?" Mina asked brightly, leaning up to Momo's face.

"Twelve," Momo stepped back, turning away.

"Twelve?!" most of the young ladies parroted.

"Most of them are for business," she justified, "It is easier to have a home on hand in locations where we have facilities or regular meetings."

"So this one the bigger ones?" Tsunotori suggested innocently.

"Well, no," Momo answered, "It's the seventh largest, after the main house and the quintuplets."

"Quintuplets?" Ami looked at her.

"Besides the main house," Momo continued, "And the smaller houses, the five houses we use the most frequently are all identical, so that we feel at home in any of them..."

"I think we are getting off track," Mikoto came to Momo's rescue.

"Yes," the tall girl brightened, "Since we are all, here we could move to the dining room, while the staff sets out the first round of pizzas."

"And how big is the dining room," Setsuna whispered to Komori Kinoko. The mushroom girl raised one shoulder to indicate she didn't know.

'Pizza?' Cassandra prompt silently with an aside glance at their hostess.

'I did get the idea from Izuku,' Momo admitted over Guild Chat.

She led the other young ladies down a short hallway, into an even larger room. The dining room had giant wooden table, the had been moved to the outer wall to serve as a buffet, and additional smaller, round tables with chairs set up in the empty space to allow eating and mingling. A thinly built man in his late forties or early fifties and wearing an impeccable butler's uniform and narrow glasses, was half-helping, half-directing two maids in setting out four half-meter diameter pizzas. When he noticed the students, he turned to address them.

"Good evening, young ladies," he bowed, "Thank you for attending Momo-dono's party. We are just setting out the first set of pizza pies now. If you have any dietary restrictions or simply requests for toppings, let one of us know, and we will have the kitchen prepare it for the next round."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Momo said fondly, inclining her head slightly to him.

"Wait," Toru demanded loudly, "You have an actual butler named Sebastian?"

Momo looked away, blushing slightly. And under his lenses, the butler's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Of course, I have a proper and legal Japanese name for when I am not working," Sebastian said, "However, when young Momo-dono first visited this residence, it was also her first time visiting one of the Yaoyorozu family's western style homes. When she was introduced to me, before I could give her my name, she called me Sebastian. I asked her why, and she told me that all proper butlers are named Sebastian. I asked her 'But what about the ones named Wadsworth?', and she told me that that name was for sneaky and evil butlers, and the Yaoyorozu family would never employ a butler like that. So since that time, and with the head of house's blessing, I am only called Sebastian while I am working."

His amusement and affection were palpable. And Momo was red in the face, refusing to face any of the other girls.

"How old was she, Sebastian-san?" Mikoto pressed.

"I was four," Momo answered quickly.

"Hey," Ochako insisted tentatively, "Let's not tease our friend too much."

"Thank you, Ochako."

"Or she might kick us out before we get to eat this divine smelling pizza."

"Traitor," Momo whispered loudly. But she was also smiling.

* * *

"So..."

The ladies were well into their second batch of pizzas, when Ami tried to get their attention. They all turned to look at her.

"Momo asked me to plan our study time this evening," the bluette explained, "I was going to ask what classes people wanted to go over. But I thought it might be better to go over all of the topics. Review what we have covered and what is likely to be on the tests. And see if anyone has any specific pain points or questions."

She paused to see if anyone had any objections or other suggestions.

"I wanted to spend one hour on each subject," Ami continued, "With a fifteen minute break in between to grab a snack and use the restroom. And I thought we could alternate between the science and social courses. So math first, then literature, then chemistry, then hero history, then English. That would be a total of six hours, so if we start at seven, we would finish at around one."

"Then, since no-one wants to go to bed early at a sleepover, we could do something fun," Momo picked up, "Party games or something like that."

"Seven Minute Friends," Ochako said, "It's like the other game, but we split into pairs and talk for seven minutes. Each pair has to tell each other where we grew up, what our dream is, and one secret about ourselves. Doesn't have to be anything major, just something most people don't know, to help you feel closer."

"Movie!" Pony called out.

"That sounds fun," Kinoko told Ochako.

"Yeah, I wanna see what kind of TV this place has," Toru agreed with Pony.

"What if we do both?" Kyoka suggested, "Play three or four rounds of Ochako's game. Then watch a movie, and see who can stay awake until the end."

"I like that," Yanagi Reiko spoke for the first time all evening. Cassandra nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Mina agreed.

"Any objections?" Momo asked in the tone of a corporate executive.

"Okay, so that will be our plan," Momo said after waiting a moment, "So does anyone want to put in another order, or can I tell the kitchen to put out the pizza oven?"

Some of the ladies looked at the buffet. The second round of pies had been smaller, but there had been more of them to cater to their individual tastes. And there were still enough slices left to put together three or four whole pizzas.

"Ah, no," Setsuna said bluntly.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Nemuri said, but the apology was tempered by amusement. One of the waiters, an extra-large man with octopus arms, picked up the three very drunk and now very asleep men, and carried them outside.

"Don't worry about it," Inko giggled, "Even if it was a bit annoying, and was mostly directed at you, it felt good to be considered 'hot' again after all these years."

The heroine known as Midnight blinked owlishly at her new designer and new friend, "No need to be so humble. The ram guy was after you, and was the one who dragged his buddies over."

"I'm not being humble," Inko said a bit sadly. Her phone was already on the table from showing Nemuri the costume sketches. Inko flipped to a different folder. She picked a specific photo. And she handed her phone over.

"That is from about fourteen months ago, the day Izuku started his third year of middle school."

"Wait," Midnight protested, "Is Midoriya-kun standing on a box here? Because you are shorter than he is here. And I'm pretty sure he has gotten much _bigger_ since this picture was taken. But when I saw you two leaving UA on Wednesday, you were definitely taller than he was."

Inko chuckled, thankful the other woman was focusing on her height difference rather than her weight difference. She explained her own theory about how not using her gravity Quirk and feeling guilty had somewhat literally crushed her.

"But when Izuku finally gained his power," Inko said, "I wanted to make it up to him. To not be a burden. So I started working out again, and actually trying to understand and strengthen my Quirk, rather than just using it. And, well, I'd say it has turned out okay."

"Definitely better than okay," Nemuri looked her companion up and down again. Appreciated how the little black dress hugged Inko's body.

"Please, don't tease an old lady," Inko demurred.

"You aren't that much older than me," Midnight said. "And I'm not even remotely teasing you."

"Ha... ha, ha, ha," Inko laughed openly. Nemuri raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," she said, "It's just you reminded me of a boy in high school. He was so smooth, sauve, and self-confident. One of my friends dated him and he turned out to be a virgin who didn't know half of what he was talking about."

"Well, it's been a long time since anyone accused me of being a virgin," Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"And yet I notice you didn't deny it," Inko decided to give her some grief back.

"Hmm," the black-haired woman purred, "And would you like to be the one to change that?"

"Get another whiskey in me, and I just might," Inko gave her a lidded glance and downed the shot in front of her. Nemuri's eyes widened slightly. Then she signalled the bartender.

* * *

The studying had gone smoothly. As Ami had expected, there had been at least four of the girls who needed to catch up on each subject. She and Momo had led the classes, except for English, where Mo-chan, Pony, and Cassandra had taken over, all being native speakers.

Then the Knights enacted their plan. Momo escorted them to a hall of nine guest rooms. Sebastian appeared moments later, carrying a rattling box.

"There are two keys for each of the first eight rooms in here," he explained. He set the box on one of the tables along the outside wall.

"Since there are an odd number of us," their hostess continued, "I will join whoever is the first room for a group of three, if that is alright. Though in the second and third rounds, I will instead go the to the lowest numbered room with a pair I haven't talked to."

She received a round of verbal and nonverbal agreement. Momo picked up the box and walked over to the other girls. Ami was the first and she inclined her head slightly. She reached in, and drew out a key. It had a large, smooth metal keychain with the number three in kanji on one side and in the arabic numeral on the reverse.

What the others couldn't see, was that each keychain had eight hollows in it. For each chain, the voids were either empty or filled with water, with the number filled matching the room number.

That was how, four pulls later, Hagakure Toru drew the matching key to room three.

* * *

"You don't remember me, do you?" Shimooka Hikari asked Mikoto, after the slighter girl closed the door to room two.

"You mean aside from the Heroes and Villains training, and the entrance exam?" Mikoto countered.

Hikari took out her phone. She opened the gallery, and scrolled through the pictures. THen she showed one to Mikoto.

The electromancer knew it immediately. It was the class picture from her first year at Tokiwadai. She was in the front and dead center, because she was one of the shortest girls in her class. The only one shorter was the girl on her left. Her forehead was level with Mikoto's nose, and the other girl was even more slender. She had long, jet black hair, drawn into two braids which created a v-shaped part exposing her forehead. Her face was heavily obscured by the oversized and very thick glasses she wore. But she was also the only girl in the photo Mikoto didn't know.

"That was you?" she looked up at the tall and voluptuous photomancer incredulously. And a little jealously. Hikari nodded.

"I'm sorry, but..." Mikoto started to apologize, but Hikari raised hand.

"I was only there three months, and we weren't close," Hikari said kindly, "Besides, looking at this, I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me."

"Contacts?" Mikoto asked.

"No," Hikari laughed lightly, "The glasses were to help control my Quirk. I sometimes pulled in too much light without meaning to, and flash burned my retinas. The glasses prevented that. And once I learned to control my Quirk, I didn't need them anymore."

"You disappeared after summer vacation," Mikoto remembered, "There were a lot of rumors and speculation, but the teachers never told us anything. Some of the ladies even thought you might have died."

"That's not too far off," Hikari nodded sadly, "So I guess that is my secret. A few weeks after we went home for summer vacation, I went to spend the night at my best friend's house. Her parents were out, so we were going to catch up. Only when I got there, I found her, dead."

"Can I ask what happened?" Mikoto prompted gently, trying to control her own emotions.

"I don't know how she died. My parents wouldn't let me know, and I never really pressed. But who and why? That I know. Her dad was a small time Hero. And one of the gangs he was helping dismantle decided to get a little payback. To send a message."

"The joke was on them. After they killed his daughter, he hunted them down. He killed them all. He was acquitted, but lost his Hero license."

Hikari slumped into one of the bedroom's chairs.

"Me? I locked myself in my room and didn't come out for a month. And then I didn't leave the house for almost four months. I was afraid, but not for myself. I was in Tokiwadai, studying to be a Hero. And suddenly I was confronted with the possibility that Villains might decide to target my family in response. I wasn't sure what to do, but I couldn't put them at risk like that."

She took a breath, and continued mure evenly, "So my parents pulled me out of Tokiwadai. Enrolled me in a public school that made allowances for students who couldn't regularly attend classes. It was supposed to be for their Quirks, but they were flexible. My parents got me a tutor, and I did all my coursework, but I didn't actually go to school until after the New Year's break."

"But you are here, now, at UA. You must have gotten over it." Mikoto tried to both console and boost the other girl.

"I did," Hikari agreed, "Mostly. But that was thanks to counselor Miyuki, who helped me come to terms with my feelings. And also my sister, you kicked me in the proverbial butt and told me if I was going to give up on my dream, she would do it instead. So I spent the last year and a half training hard, studying hard. It didn't hurt that I hit my growth spurt, so it was a good chance to work on both my muscles and flexibility."

There was a pause as Hikari steadied herself and Mikoto digested it. Then, to help the other girl, the electrokinetic took over.

"I guess my secret is that I also almost didn't go to UA. But not because I didn't want to. My parents didn't want... No, I guess they don't want me to be a Hero. Have you heard that I turned down the Tokiwadai recommendation to UA?"

Hikari inclined her head.

"Well, I started thinking about doing it because it seemed cursed and I wanted to prove myself, ultimately what tipped me over the edge was my parents. They kept harping about how I could make more money and be safer using my Quirk in a civilian capacity. So I rejected the recommendation, but got the headmistress to arrange for me to take the regular exam without my parents knowing. And once I got it, I pointed out that UA was still the best high school in Japan, even if I don't become a Hero. And that since I got into the Hero course, I didn't need them to pay tuition, so they couldn't really stop me."

The taller girl offered a sympathetic look. Then a thoughtful one.

"I guess we don't need to talk about where we grew up after that," Hikari said, "And I'm not sure I get the 'our dreams' part. We are all in the Hero course at UA."

Mikoto shrugged, "It is probably just part of the normal game. But that said, I guess some of us might want to be rescue Heroes, some might want to be local Heroes, and others might want to climb the Hero rankings. Things like that."

"Well, I guess I want to climb the rankings," Hikari said, "I'm not sure I can make number one, but definitely top ten. That way I can inspire people, and also have the means to protect my family."

"Bah," Mikoto scoffed, "I'm going to be number one. By the end of the year, I'm going to take down Midoriya."

"Are you sure you want to pass him?" Hikari suggested with a grin, "Wouldn't it be better to coast in his slipstream until third year? He's not my type, but even I can recognize it would be a nice view back there..."

* * *

"Right, well," Toru said brightly, "I grew up all over Japan, and even in Korea and Australia. My dad is a fixer for the production division of Yaoyorozu Enterprises. So we moved to whatever site needed his help. As for my dream, I definitely want to be a Hero, of course. But I really want to be direct, Villain fighter type, even though my Quirk may be more useful for an investigator type. As for my secret... I don't know, can I have a moment to think about that?"

Ami blinked owlishly, stunned by the invisible girl's rapid fire answering of the first two questions. Then she sat down and nodded.

"I was born in the Azabu-Juban area of the Minato ward," she explained, "When I was eight, my parents divorced, and my mother and I moved into her parents' home in Mustafa. My father's mother also moved in there with us..."

"She did?" Toru interrupted in amazement.

"Yes," Ami smiled slightly, "She said 'if my idiot son can't handle having a wife and daughter who are smarter than him, he should have developed a time travel Quirk and went back to the Middle ages.' My grandfather died about a year later, and since then it has been the four of us."

"My dream... My dream was to be a doctor, like my mom. Until about nine months ago. I talked to Izuku for the first time, found out he was planning to come to UA. He said I had a great Quirk for a Hero. So I talked to my mom about it. She told me that she wished there were more Heroes, people who could stop people from getting hurt. That all she could do was try to patch up someone who was already hurt. So I decided to become a Hero, but still study some medicine. So I can try to keep people from being injured, or if they are, try to stabilize them until they can reach a doctor."

"That's really cool," Toru said, sounding a bit envious.

"As for my secret..." Ami blushed and screwed up her courage, "I... I'm in love with Izuku."

"Umm, Ami?"

Even though she could not see the other girl, Mizuno could feel the weight and force of her incredulously raised eyebrow.

"That's not really a secret," Toru said, "I'm pretty sure everyone in our class knows that. Except Izuku himself, somehow."

"That doesn't surprise me," Ami said, "Given his past, I think he has more than a bit of an inferiority complex. Some of the things he and Tsu have said seem to confirm it. He probably thinks he is misunderstanding my signals. That 'there is no way Ami could be interested in me' or something to that effect."

"I can see that."

"But my secret is more than that," Ami continued softly, looking down, "I've been interested in him since our first year of middle school. It started not even a month in, in the library. I was there most days, and that day he came in, too. I recognized him, but he didn't even notice me. Izuku was somewhat infamous at our school. A few minutes later another boy came in. One of the bullies, a heavy-set boy with wings... he disappeared in our second year... He was a bully and one of Bakugou-kun's cronies while he was at Aldera."

"Bakugou-kun?" Toru prompted. Ami gave the other girl a quick rundown of who Bakugou Katsuki was, and what she knew of his past with Izuku.

"When Izuku saw other boy having trouble finding the book he wanted, Izuku got it for him. And helped him study. The boy never thanked Izuku or apologized. He went right back to being a bully the next day. But whenever they were both in the library, Izuku helped him. The bully didn't even have to ask, and Izuku never brought it up or made an issue of it. He just wanted to help a classmate in trouble, no matter how bad of a person that classmate was."

Ami sighed happily.

"That was the start. But the final straw was after the first term's results were posted. Bakugou saw that I was number one, not him. And he exploded, somewhat literally. He demanded to know who I was. What kind of intelligence Quirk or other cheat I used. I didn't come forward, and none of my classmates gave me up, which only made him madder. Then Izuku stepped up. He defended me, saying that is wasn't my fault, and that Kacchan didn't have any reason to think I cheated. Izuku was third place, and the only reason Bakugou beat him was because of phys ed. So that only made it worse. But Izuku didn't back down, even when an explosion knocked him down. He didn't even know me, but he stood up for me. And that was it for me..."

"Of course, I haven't told him this. Or anyone else, really."

"wow," Toru whispered, "I'm not sure I have anything to compare to that."

"Can I ask you a question then?" Ami offered.

"Sure."

"Do you really not know what you look like?" the hydrokinetic queried, "You haven't tried like makeup or something?"

"I tried it," Toru admitted, "But a thin layer of makeup turns invisible, too. I can cake it on thick, but then it just looks like the bride of Frankenstein. So no, I haven't seen my own face in over eleven years. But I save a ton of money on lipstick."

"Then why did you say you look like Francis Xavier and Yang Guifei?"

"Well, a boy in preschool told me that," Toru remembered, "not long before my Quirk kicked in. Now I realize it is silly, what did he even know about those old guys? But it is the last point of reference I have, and it's good for a laugh."

Ami nodded, adopting a thoughtful look.

"So what else should be talk about?" Toru continued, "Music? Or maybe movies?"

* * *

"So how do we do this?" Itsuka asked, "I don't know how to sign."

Cassandra produced her pen and pad.

"Oh, right, should have figured that out," the orangette said in self deprecation, "Then why don't I go first?"

Cassandra inclined her head and waved a hand to indicate the other girl should start.

"I'm from Kyoto, born and raised," Itsuka said, "Despite my given name, my family runs a series of karate and kung fu dojos across Japan. We used to be in the US and Europe, too. But during the dark times, we closed all of our international branches and pulled back to Japan. And even had to close a few here. That's my dream, why I want to be a Hero. To show the world the power of Kendo Kashin Ryu, and help us spread out again."

"As for my secret..." Itsuka considered it for a moment, "I hope this qualifies, but ever since the Heroes versus Villains class, I've had a bit of a girl-crush on you and Midoriya-kun."

Cassandra frowned and stopped writing. She flipped to another page.

-I'm not sure what 'girl-crush' means,- Cassandra scribbled out quickly, -do you know how to say it English?-

"No," Itsuka blushed slightly, "But it is like a crush, except instead of romantic attraction or lust, it is just about thinking that person is cool and admirable. Being jealous and wanting to be like them."

-Like a 'man-crush',- Cassandra wrote the last part in English, -except between girls.-

"Right," Itsuka agreed, "Even though Izuku isn't a girl. And actually, since it my girl-crush is based on you two's fighting skills, man-crush might be more appropriate. But yeah. After watching the you take on both Tetsutetsu and Masahiro... You know, I've face Masahiro before. I took him out twice in last year's under 18 tournament. In both the restricted and unrestricted brackets. But I don't really feel the restricted bracket was fair, because they made him tie his tail to his back so he couldn't accidentally use it to steady himself. But having it like that may have restricted his movements too much. Are you ready?"

Itsuka noticed Cassandra stopped writing. The black-haired girl nodded.

The first page explained that Cassandra lived with her father, that her mother was alive but not in the picture or interested. That the two of them had not had a permanent home, but had traveled the world for his job. The closest thing she had to a home was Gotham City, New Jersey. They had gone there multiple times, and one time had stayed almost a year.

"That sounds hard," Itsuka told her. Cassandra shrugged and offered a wry smile.

The second page addressed how she wanted to be a Hero, to make her father proud and do what he couldn't do. Then at the bottom it asked her a question.

-I have two secrets. One is more serious, and maybe even dangerous. But there are other people here who know it. The second one is more personal, and even a bit silly. But I haven't told anyone yet. Which one do you want?-

When Itsuka finished reading, and looked up at Cassandra, the other girl was holding up two, folded slips of paper.

"I'll..." Itsuka looked uncertain, "What would you suggest?"

Cassandra frowned. Then she shook her head. Itsuka considered it again. It was an offer of trust, and a question of what kind of friend she wanted to be.

"Give me the dangerous one," Itsuka decided. Cassandra smiled, and handed her one page. She shoved the other into her pants' pocket.

-My father is David Cain, the Vigilante and Assassin known as Orphan. And the dream of his I want to fulfill, is to make a genuine difference in the world. He can get revenge for those who are hurt. But he can't bring about real change. Make a world where he isn't needed.-

"That's... wow."

Cassandra nodded and shrugged again. Her expression seemed to say 'what can you do?'.

"Well, if you've been all over the world," Itsuka changed the subject, "What masters have you studied with?"

* * *

I looked at my phone. At the text from my mom, saying that she was staying over at Midnight-sensei's place, because she was more than a little tipsy, and she didn't want Samidare and Satsuki to see her like that.

Which made sense. And she had used her phone because she didn't want sensei or the Asuis to get suspicious.

Despite everything being perfectly logical, now that the kids were asleep I couldn't help but think... ponder... wonder how Mom came to that decision. Or was I just overthinking again?

* * *

After keys were drawn for the second round, Momo followed Ami and Modura into the first room. Penryu immediately dropped into the swivelling chair, and spun to face the other two girls.

"Alright," Mo-chan begin, "I'm pretty sure I know what is going on here. So I'd like to cut to the chase and make things easier for all of us."

"What do you mean?" Momo responded uncertainly.

"This party," Mo-chan said, "Studying and making friends. It's not a lie, but it is also a cover. You two, and probably the other four as well, are interviewing for Izuku's... I was going to say gang, but since we are all Heroes in training, that doesn't really fit. Team? Group? Squad?"

"Guild?" Ami offered. Both other girls looked at her, Mo-chan calculating, and Momo surprised.

"I'm not saying there is such a group," Ami added quickly, "Or at least not in the way you are likely thinking. But if there were, I think guild would be the best word for it, considering Izuku's general interests."

"Fine," Mo-chan just grinned, "Well whatever it is, I want in. So rather than waste time on you two telling me stuff, I'm going to give you my story, including some parts I'd rather not tell anyone... Though I guess I'll also be holding a few bits back. And Cassandra is next door, so she should be close enough to read me and tell you if I'm lying. If you three decide what I tell you means I'm trustworthy, you can take it to Izuku. Unless you have the authority to offer invites."

"May I ask what makes you so sure something like you suggest is happening?" Momo prompted.

"Besides everyone who gets close to Izuku suddenly getting a quick and substantial boost in power? Something the whole class is talking about, and you two were, too. Until you got on the inside last week. Beyond that there is just how quickly everyone becomes friends with him. Not that there aren't people like that, Izuku just doesn't seem the type. And then there's the fact that he knows thing he shouldn't. Like how safe everyone was during the USJ attack, or even just becoming proficient in sign language in a matter of days. And that last bit seems to apply to you guys as well. Something is going on with and around him, and it seems like it is something he doesn't want getting out."

"Then my second question is why not go to Izuku directly?" Momo added.

Mo-chan shrugged, "I was planning to, maybe once I found out a bit more. But before I could, this chance dropped into my lap.

"Look," she continued, a bit more hesitantly, "I don't think you are doing anything wrong or illegal. But I don't want to end up an angry outsider like my namesake."

"Your namesake?" Ami parroted.

"I guess that's a good place to start," Mo-chan said, "The reason I insist on being called Mo-chan is that I didn't like the Nihonized version of my name. And I'm not that fond of the original slash real name anymore, either..."

Mo-chan steeled herself and then said, "The name my mother gave me is Mordred."

"As in Mordred Pendragon," Ami prompted, "The son of King Arthur and infamous Knight of Betrayal?"

"That's the one," Mo-chan agreed sharply. She watched as Ami fell deep into thought. The blonde wondered if the genius bluette was putting together pieces of her puzzled past Mo-chan had not wanted her to.

"The way you say, 'the name your mother gave you'," Momo thankfully diverted the topic, "Does that mean your father wasn't involved?"

"You two are aware that my father is a woman, right?"

They nodded.

"The reason I call her Father is partly because she is a tomboy who calls herself a swordsman, not a swordswoman. But more it is because she is not the one who gave birth to me..."

Momo and Ami waited while Mordred collected her thoughts.

"Growing up in England, Father loved swords. She learned every style of swordplay she could. But she also loved Japan. So she was able to arrange a position as an exchange student in Fuyuki ward. She spent just over a year here, and loved it. But in England there was girl who was obsessed with Father. As in to a psychotic degree. And that girl possesses a Quirk she ca... that lets her extract sperm and eggs from people with just a casual touch. She can then combined them into a viable embryo, and implant that embryo into a woman, with pregnancy being 99% guaranteed regardless of when in her cycle the target is. And when I say combine, I don't just mean one sperm and one egg. She can combined two to five of them, in any combination, so long as there are at least two donors. Two eggs from a lesbian couple, three sperm from guys with powerful Quirks, two sperm and three eggs from a couple that wants a baby that looks more like the woman... Any combination."

"But the two plus donors part is important here. She wanted a surrogate for Father, but she couldn't just steal two of Father's eggs and make a baby. But she could combine four of Father's eggs with one of her own, to make a near clone."

"I am genetically 87 and change percent a match for Father. Only about 13 percent of my DNA came from my mother."

'And there's some potential overlap there,' Mo-chan thought but didn't say.

They looked at her in mild horror. Then Momo realized.

"I'm sorry," Momo said, "This is not for you, but for your mother's actions."

"Oh, I get it," Mo-chan said sadly, "Father feels the same way. She came back from a perfect year in Japan, a sixteen year old girl, only to find she had been violated by someone she trusted and now had a three-month old daughter. Despite the anger and disgust and hatred she feels for Mother, Father never directed any of it at me. She has always shown me love and kindness, and understands I am not to blame for what Mother did. And despite that I... No, that's a bit later."

"After that, Father couldn't bring herself to stay in England. She also saw how Mother's attitude towards me slipped, now that she didn't need a replacement for Father. So Father started to make plans. She saved up her money. Made certain unsavory contacts with special skills. It took her three years, but once she was ready she took me and we fled to Japan. We had new identities waiting for us."

"While Father lived in Japan, she had two special people. The boy she fell in love with, and the girl who was her best friend and love rival. When we arrived in Japan, she went to see them, only to learn that they were now lovers and living together. Father tried to leave, but when they heard what had happened and why she returned to Japan, they insisted we live with them. Aunt Rin was also the one who rekindled Father's relationship with Dad, eventually arranging for all three of them to be together."

"All three of them," Ami mused, "as in..."

"Yes," Mo-chan answered, even though it was not a question, or directed at her, "Father, Dad, and Aunt Rin all loved each other. And even now that Dad is gone, Father and Aunt Rin are still together."

"But back to me, and my embarrassing secret. The thing is, I didn't know any of this back then. I was just a three year old girl, who had been ripped away from most of her family and taken to the other side of the world. They tell me I was vocally advanced for a toddler, but that was in English. Now I had to learn Japanese. I raged against Father, and demanded to go home. And when she wouldn't take me back, I resented her. Acted out. Treated her terribly. And Father let me. She let herself be the villain, refused to bad mouth Mother."

"Then how do you..."

"Dad and Aunt Rin," she said, "I grew to love them, even as I lashed out at Father. But when I started middle school, Aunt Rin had finally reached the point where Father and Dad couldn't placate her. She grabbed Dad and me, took us aside. Told Dad if he didn't tell me, she would. And Dad knew Aunt Rin would be much less... let's say 'gentle' about it. In the end it was both of them who explained it to me. But not just the story they had heard from Father. Aunt Rin had done some research of her own, to try to protect us. She knew there was a chance my mother would come looking for us, and she wanted to be able to fight back. Legally."

"Afterwards, I felt terrible. I had been a total bitch to Father, and for the most part she let me. Even though she had done so much to protect me. I apologized, and we have been putting our relationship back together. It hasn't been easy. Even now that I rationally know the truth, I had years of convincing myself that Father was wrong and horrible. I've had to unlearn a lot of bad behavior. But I think we are to a pretty good place. It became easier... or I should say I tried a lot harder, after Dad died."

"You've mentioned that twice now," Ami sat down next to Mo-chan, and took her hand, "Would you be willing to tell us how he died?"

"It's not a big secret," Mo-chan said weakly, "Dad was a semi-pro Hero, the Sword Hero EMIYA. He worked as a blacksmith for money, not that we needed it. And though he was a Hero, he was just as likely to work with Vigilantes as other Heroes. The only reason he had his license was to protect us. He didn't really care about the law and rules. He just wanted to help people. He died in the Great Fuyuki Fire three years ago. He used his swords to hold up a building long enough to let everyone escape. But he ran out of power and got trapped. By time the other Heroes were able to reach him, he was gone."

She wiped at the corner of her eye. Then she gave Ami and Momo a grin. But it was not as steady of a grin as she intended.

"So there you go," Mo-chan concluded, "Some of the major highlights of my checkered past. Enough to make me a laughing stock, or even worse, if you revealed them."

Momo moved to her other side, though there was no seat over there. And then on cue, both girls hugged her.

"Okay, that's enough," Mo-chan said roughly and shook them off a few seconds later.

* * *

Nemuri Kayama was stuck between sleep and awake, when a shifting against the brought her back to full alertness. Inko had moved, snuggling in closer. Nemuri took a moment to admire the other woman's trim build, and wondered just what kind of workout could have changed her this much in fourteen months. But the shorter woman wore a pensive expression, and Midnight wanted to address that.

"Was it that bad?" Midnight asked, slightly worried. Inko blinked, and then blushed slightly.

"Oh, no... It was actually incredible. _You_ were incredible," the designer answered. Then she affected a slight smirk and added, "But I haven't had sex for nine years and you are only my fourth lover, so I might not be the best judge of this sort of thing."

"I don't know, you weren't so bad yourself," the heroine teased back. Then she sobered, and continued, "In that case, why do you look so down?"

"Actually," Inko said shyly, "I was worried you might think badly of me. I'm not the sort of woman to go all the way on the first date."

"I thought this was a meeting, not a date," the black-haired woman reminded her.

"You know what I mean," Inko pouted slightly.

"And I would think with my reputation, you wouldn't worry about that," Midnight, the R-18 Heroine raised an eyebrow at her partner, "Or are you thinking worse of me for doing the same?"

"No," Inko said thoughtfully, "No, of course I don't."

"Then why should I think worse of you?"

"I'm a recently divorced mother, and you are a liberated single woman?" Inko countered.

"Sounds to me like you liberated yourself. And I'm only single because I've driven away anyone who meets my high standards. Even if that doesn't match up with what the tabloids say."

"Oh, I don't believe that rubbish," Inko reassured her, "But what does this mean for us?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Nemuri countered.

"I don't know," Inko looked up at her, "I'm not the type to be 'friends with benefits'. That is definitely not what I want. I don't know if I am looking for a relationship yet, or you want one either, for that matter. And I certainly don't want to rush into something after one slightly tipsy if thorough enjoyable night."

"Well, maybe we can just be regular friends for now," Midnight suggested, "And talk about going on a real date? One without the booze goggles."

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad," Inko smiled openly. And then she slid her hand down Nemuri's spine and added, "starting in the morning."

* * *

"Movie time, movie time," Setsuna, Pony, Mina, and Toru all chanted as Momo led them to the other side of the mansion.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed," their host told them, "There aren't any TVs in the building. The computer monitors in my room are the closest thing. But we do have this..."

She trailed off, and hid her mouth, so they wouldn't see her smile. She stopped at a room with a very large door, and pushed it open.

Inside was a series of very specifically arranged and very plush chairs, forty of them. They were all facing the back wall, where the other girls could sort of make out what looked like a wall of glass. Setsuna's jaw dropped open, and she turned to Momo.

"Is that an ARC-170?" she demanded incredulously.

"It is."

"A model T-65B or T-70?"

"Actually, it's a T-85," Momo told her, and the other girl groaned in almost sexual pleasure.

"And how big?"

"15 by 24 meters."

"What's all that mean?" Reiko asked her classmate.

"The Round Table Industries ARC-170 is the best type of true 3D projection. You see the laser arrays above, below, and on either side? The lasers will cause the crystal to fluoresce, creating the picture. And the T-85 has the new, thinnest and clearest version of the layered kyber matrix, for the clearest and sharpest picture. It's every movie lover's dream, and there's only like five T-85s in all of Japan and only a dozen T-70s. Or six T-85s, I guess."

"Then what are we going to watch?" Kyoko asked after Setsuna finished fangirling.

"We have a variety of ARC-170 discs," Momo walked over and touched the wall, which slid open to reveal a shelf full of movie boxes, "Or if you are fine with standard 2D movies, we can stream almost anything."

All of the ladies began to call out their choices, except Ami, Yui, and of course Momo herself. The two girls form 1-A catalogued the requests, both for a vote, and to get another point of insight into everyone's personality. If only a minor one. And Kodai was just contemplating which one she wanted.

* * *

I arrived at the teachers' office, Gamer's Mind helping me calm my nerves. We had just finished our second day of midterms, and tomorrow was the start of the sports festival. We hadn't had much time to go into Dungeons, the teachers had spent the last week doubling down on our normal classes and Hero training both, to get us ready for this week. So after school the Knights had mostly studied more and rested.

I wasn't sure why Advisory-sensei had wanted to talk to me. I thought I had done well on my Hero History exam. But maybe I had mixed up the multiple choice section and answered the questions out of order. All I could think of was that I must have failed and wasn't going to be allowed to participate in the festival as a result.

Advisory-sensei greeted me, and led me to the chair by her desk. She was wearing her normal button down shirt and pants, along with the large, purple tinted visor that was the source of her name. Her Quirk was **All Vision**, and if that was an exaggeration, it wasn't by much. Her visor was to limit what she saw at any given time. Otherwise it would overload her brain and give her a terrible headache. Sometimes the press mistakenly referred to her as a man, given her build and choice of dress, and because she kept her blonde hair in a short and simple style. She didn't seem to care much, and just laughed it off. Now she wore a rather tense expression.

All Might had wheeled his chair over next to her, but he was much more relaxed. Almost amused.

"Thank you for coming, Midoriya-kun," she said when I sat down.

"You are welcome, sensei," I told her, "May I ask what this is about?"

"I wanted to go over your test," she responded, "Specifically, the final question."

"Okay," I nodded, happy to discuss it.

"Do you remember what the question is?"

"I do," I said.

"Then I would like to ask you," her lips tightened, "Is there a reason you didn't include their addresses?"

My eyes widened in worry. And I noticed the other teachers present were all watching us.

"I didn't think of that," I admitted, "Would city and state have been enough? I only know two of their full home addresses off the top of my head."

"You memorized two of the home addresses of the RI7," she pressed, sounding doubtful.

"Yes," I said, "I mean everyone knows the address of Wayne Manor."

I glanced around the room for confirmation. Most of the teachers didn't react, but Mic-sensei gave me a sage look, and nodded his agreement.

* * *

_As soon as the boy looked away, Present Mic's eyes widened incredulously and he vigorously shook his head 'no'._

* * *

"And the address of the Kent farm is 38418 Shuster Road, Smallville, Kansas, USA, 67..."

Advisory-sensei held up her hand and I stopped.

"Was that wrong?" I asked after a moment of tense silence.

"Midoriya-kun," she sounded exasperated, "The final question was 'Who were the Rhode Island 7?'. I am going to read you one of your classmate's answers. 'The Rhode Island 7 were the first professional superheroes, licensed and accredited by the US government. They were Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman.' This answer was worth nine of the ten points. One point each for naming the members of RI7, and one point for their basic, historic significance. The two points were for additional information, the year they were founded, or disbanded. A sentence on why they disbanded. Listing their Quirks. In this case the ninth point was for writing their names in Romanji instead of Katakana and listing them in proper, English alphabetic order."

"Which the RI7 always insisted on to avoid any top billing conflicts," I added. Her eyes narrowed behind the visor.

"You filled in the entire answer section as well as the back of the test sheet, and in writing so small I almost needed to use my Quirk on it. You wrote a full paragraph about why the US government decided to sanction Heroes, the tests they gave them, and even the eighth person they asked to join..."

"Arthur Curry, Hero name Aquaman," I mumbled, "He rejected their offer due to a difference of opinion about US Naval vessels and their pollution of the oceans."

"Then a paragraph briefly detailing their more famous cases. Then a third, full paragraph about RI7's involvement in the Korean Reunification Conflict and their stopovers in Japan on their way to and from Korea."

She glanced down at the paper.

"Then two long and slightly graphic paragraphs about the 7's fight with Davis Bloom..."

"A.k.a. Doomsday," I added. She glared at me and All Might shook his head, and I decided to clam up.

"... including how the three fallen members died, and why the four survivors decided to split up the team. Then you wrote a short paragraph on each individual member, giving their Hero name, civilian name, the name of their Quirk, what it did, and even some very insightful thoughts on their Quirks' weaknesses and ways they could have used them better. You also gave a bit of their background before they were recruited, and what the survivors did after the RI7 disbanded."

I nodded, not sure of her point.

"Midoriya-kun, I assign second years to write an essay on an important figure or group in Hero history. They have a week to research and write it. If you had turned this in, in a reasonable font size, and properly sited, I would give you a B+..."

I started fidgeting again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I ran out of room," I explained.

"Pfweet!"

I glanced around at the sharp whistle, almost like an old fashioned teapot. None of the other teachers were watching anymore.

* * *

_Once it was safe, Hizashi resumed virtually pounding his desk, stopping just short to avoid making noise. His head threw back in silent guffaws and tears were rolling down his cheeks._

_The other Heroes present were also laughing as silently as they could, though not as hard as Hizashi._

* * *

"How do you know all of this?" Advisory asked me, her anger fading so quickly that she seemed off balance.

"Most of it from 'Speed Force'. You know, the autobiography of Berri Allen? The Flash? The rest from videos and some independent research. After All Might, the RI7 are my favorite Heroes. Kent-san even answered one of the letters I sent to his fan club, that's how I know his address."

Advisory's eyes widened and she read over the first part of my answer again.

"Wait, are you saying you have a copy of the unredacted first printing of 'Speed Force'?" she asked quickly, "Before the US government forced Miss Allen to rewrite parts of it, and tried to buy all the available copies?"

"Yes," I told her, "My mother found it at a second hand store, and got it for me for my 10th birthday. I guess the shop owner didn't know what he had."

Presumably it was the same shop Mom got the Kung Fu manual from, the one she refused to take me to. And wasn't the one Ami had just introduced me to.

"Could I... borrow it?" sensei asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"You'll promise to give it back, right?"

I didn't want to distrust my teacher. But there was still a fifty thousand dollar bounty on copies of the first printing. And while I didn't intend to ever sell it, I also had it nearly memorized, and might have turned it in if Mom was ever desperate for money.

Of course now that The Gamer gave me both money to spare and a chance to be a Hero, I was hoping I would be able to get the seemingly unaging Miss Allen to sign the book someday.

"Of course," she quickly assured me.

"Then I'll bring it with me tomorrow, and bring it to you before the sports festival starts, okay?"

"That sounds perfect," she said in an almost dreamy tone. Then she shook her head like she was clearing her thoughts, "Well, that will be all, Midoriya-kun. Thank you for your time. I look forward to your speech tomorrow."

"Speech?"

* * *

_"Hiya, sensei," Harley sang out at the staticy TV. She was the only one in the bar now, so she saw no need for fake decorum._

_"Hello, Harley," the deep voice emerged, nonplussed, "Is there something I can do for you?"_

_"I just wanted to check if you, or the doc, or anyone else has found the girl yet," Harley answered._

_"We have not."_

_"Shucks," Harley pouted._

_"May I ask why this one young woman is so important?" sensei prompted._

_"Well, when I first came to Japan, she was one the government pointed out to me," Harley remembered, "Some whose social standing was ruined, seemingly by her Quirk. Except instead of becoming a Villain, she just became one of Japan's infamous shut-ins. Hiki-something. She was the perfect counterpoint for my research. Except she disappeared right after I got here."_

_"But then when I met you, and you opened my eyes, I realized her Quirk would just be awesome for the League. If we helped her, saved her, got revenge for her, surely she would love us. And if she didn't you could just take her Quirk and give it to me. And I could make Puddin' unstoppable."_

_"Hmm, that makes sense," sensei agreed, "I will put the word out to be more thorough in our attempts to find this person."_

_The TV shut down on its own. And Harley began spinning around her bar stool rapidly._

_"Just you wait, Minami Aiba," she told the empty room, "You are going to Love the League. Or else."_

* * *

Status Changes for Midoriya Izuku:  
**Max Energy: 1425 → 1426**

Attributes:  
**(W)it: 55 → 56**  
**(I)ntuition: 57 → 58**

Skills:  
**Japanese Language (W/C) LB: 23 → 25**  
**English Language (W/C) LB: 18 → 21**  
**Scientific Method (W/I): 13 → 15**  
**Oral Hygiene (C): 22 → 23**  
**Mathematics, Basic (W): 21 → 23**  
**Chemistry, Basic (I): 12 → 14**  
**Telekinesis (I/D): 39 → 40**  
**Ki Detection (D/I): 30 → 31**  
**Ki Reinforcement (D): 40 → 42**  
**Mathematics, Advanced (W): 6 → 7**  
**Japanese History (W): 5 → 8**  
**Telekinetic Aura (I) LB: 36 → 38**  
**Meditation (W/I): 12 → 14**  
**ASL (W/A) LB: 10 → 11**  
**JSL (W/A) LB: 15 → 16**  
**Physics, Basic (W): 6 → 7**  
**High Speed Vision (W/Q) 7 → 8**  
**Heroics General Knowledge (I/W): 61 (untracked) → 62**

* * *

_**AN:** Okay, now that we are up to the Sports Fest, I'm going back to High School Library to finish the Volume 10 arc. Hopefully it won't take too long, but with the way things have been dragging me down..._

_Also, Inko is only 36 in this story. MHA hasn't gone into her story yet (ever?), but for this story, her getting pregnant with Izuku while in college and not finishing as a result helps form her character better. That's why Midnight says Inko isn't that much older._


End file.
